Bajo tus Alas
by LucyMery
Summary: Syaoran Hien tiene un problemático don, el fuego, que no puede controlar con facilidad, es por eso que se ha inscrito en el Instituto de Control de Dones. Allí conoce a Syaoran Chö y otros Syaoran que lo ayudarán. Pero termina enamorandose de uno de ellos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 "El Don Especial"

Un niño cubierto en llamas carga a otro niño aún más pequeño en brazos. Hace lo posible por ponerlo a salvo saliendo de la casa que se quemaba apenas a tiempo antes de que se derrumbase. El niño cargado en brazos despertó de ésta pesadilla algunos años después, sobresaltado, ve el reloj y recuerda que ese día hay que volver a clase.

-Otra vez tengo ése sueño. -Syaoran Li se levantó de su cama temprano para alistarse.

"Madre ¿porqué? ¿Qué me... estas?"

Un pequeño llorando asustado, es la pesadilla de un muchacho adolescente, Syaoran Chö... Despierta y hace una mueca de fastidio por el recuerdo. Se levanta apenas a tiempo para arreglarse y salir a su escuela.

Un par de chicos besándose bajo la sombra de un árbol, una chica acercándose tímidamente al distinguir que uno de ellos es alguien a quien conoce... Ella sacude su cabeza al despertar, para borrar ése... ¿recuerdo? El rostro de Sakura está inundado en lágrimas.

-Es la tercera vez en el mes...

Sakura mira al levantarse, una foto al lado de su cama en la que aparecen ella y un muchacho abrazados.

-Syaoran kun... perdóname por querer cambiar ésta pesadilla.

Situación semejante a poca distancia. El sueño: todo se convierte en llamas del color rojo escarlata. Un niño que lo quema todo a su alrededor con solo tocarlo. Un niño que lastima a los que ama, un niño que no quiere su don. Syaoran "Hien" despierta con unos grados arriba de la temperatura corporal normal.

-Hoy daré mi primer paso para cambiar -dice decidido pero todavía con temores y dudas.

De un gancho cuelga su uniforme para el Instituto de Conocimiento Manejo y Control de Dones Especiales. Alumno de reciente ingreso, "Caso Especial" En la mesita de noche está la fotografía de él y Sakura. Al levantarse la coge entre sus manos para luego guardarla en alguna de sus maletas. De ese día en adelante vivirá en la escuela de Control de Dones Especiales, con los fines de semana libres de salir solamente.

-Alégrate Syaoran. Podré verla pronto y estaremos juntos otra vez. Y quizá pronto ella también ingrese al Instituto y con algo más de suerte... la asignen a mi grupo.

Syaoran suspiró ilusionado, pero la fantasía se esfumó de su mente al recordar el reciente sueño.

-También tengo qué contárselo.

Luego fue al baño a darse una ducha y de allí fue a prepararse un desayuno. Tenía el tiempo justo para ir a la parada del camión, justo cuando terminaba con el último bocado de Hotcake.

Antes de partir de casa recibió un caluroso abrazo de sus padres como si fuese una larga despedida y lo sería en cierta forma pues, ya solo podrían ver a su retoño los fines de semana y por largo tiempo podría ser así.

-Te lavas los dientes todas las mañanas y haces tus deberes. Trata en lo posible obedecer a tus superiores y no los mires a los ojos.

Su madre le daba unos últimos consejos Syaoran mientras le sujetaba la carita entre las manos.

-Estaré bien, madre. Considero que puedo hacerlo solo. Gracias por todo. Les traeré noticias y espero encontrar algún trabajo pronto, con lo de la escuela.

Su padre le dio una palmada en la espalda y entonces Syaoran partió. A lo lejos pudo ver que su madre agitaba su mano hasta que se perdió de su vista. Entonces se acomodó a sus anchas en el asiento del autobús y se puso a escuchar música con el mp3. A sus pies y en el asiento de a lado dejaba un par de maletas con algo de sus pertenencias. Iba camino a lo que prometía cambiar su destino.

Tenía muchas expectativas al respecto, muchos sueños e ilusiones y también dejaba atrás muchas comodidades, amistades y seres queridos. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos su credencial y escudo como recién ingresado. En su credencial se apreciaba además de su foto con una agradable sonrisa, los datos sobre su inscripción, el grupo al que entraba en relación con el tipo de don-dones en que deseaba fuera su enseñanza.

-Fuego... –murmuró para sí mismo, leyendo-. Control y Manejo Nivel Básico Principiante. Me pregunto si podré ascender de nivel –Tembló.

Un pasajero detrás de él, al verlo con aquello le dijo:

-¿Vas a la escuela de Control de Dones?

-Esto... sí. –Syaoran giró en su sitio buscando de dónde provenía la voz.

-Ésa escuela es famosa por su dificultad. Tiene un par de años en que nadie se ha graduado ¿Por qué no optas por otra, una que vaya por un número definido de años y así pronto consigas titularte y comenzar a trabajar con un permiso definitivo?

-Ah... sí, me han dicho que es difícil pero que allí están los mejores maestros.

-¿Estás seguro? Pero no saldrás tan fácilmente y además con saber lo básico puedes vivir.

-Yo... estoy seguro.

-Es una lástima que un muchacho como tú, pierda su juventud y vida encerrado en esas cuatro paredes. ¡Suerte! La necesitarás.

-Gracias.

Syaoran se volvió a acomodar en su asiento. Murmuró para sí mismo:

-Yo necesito aprender, no graduarme fácilmente.

Una hora más tarde estaba ya frente a la reja altísima de entrada al Instituto. Todo el alumnado entraba deprisa y de mala gana viendo sus relojes.

-Si no vas a entrar mejor apártate del camino.

Syaoran quiso voltearse para ver a la persona y saber si se referían a él, pero aún antes de darse por enterado, fue derribado al suelo entre sus maletas puesto que el muchacho le empujó con su mochila sin miramientos de precaución. Syaoran solo pudo ver una corbata con una mariposa dibujada en la punta. Luego más voces lo apuraron a entrar o que se apartase. Él se levantó como pudo, desempolvó su uniforme y tomó sus maletas. Se las recibieron cerca de la entrada del gran salón o auditorio al que asistiría ese día antes de integrarse a las clases. Le pidieron mostrara su credencial y anotaron sus datos en sus pertenencias para llevarlas a su futura habitación.

El gran salón estaba abarrotado de gente que platicaba en voz alta y pasaba de un lado a otro, saludándose, o peleaban y apenas unos cuantos buscaban y tomaban su asiento tímidamente, los "nuevos" seguramente.

Sacó de su bolsillo un papel con un número y letra y comenzó a buscar su asiento, la que encontró un poco más tarde ocupada por un muchacho que se había dormido en ella, posesionándose del espacio de un par de lugares más. Cubría su rostro con un libro-folleto y para distinguirlo del resto de alumnos vio que llevaba una especie de planta bordada en el bolsillo del saco.

-Disculpa... –Syaoran titubeó. Miró a un lado y otro pensando si sería correcto despertarlo o ocupar otro asiento. Cogió uno al lado pensando que sería temporalmente en lo que el chico despertara. No bien habían pasado unos minutos, le reclamaron el lugar y tuvo que ponerse de pie.

-Lo siento, perdón –repitió varias veces avergonzado y prefirió permanecer de pie. Distinguió un ala bordada en un bolsillo de su saco y comenzó a preguntarse si las figuras aquéllas eran una referencia de sus dones, al igual que él había elegido la forma de una flama de fuego que ahora llevaba en el nudo de la corbata.

El recién llegado saludó al muchacho que estaba recostado de forma jovial de camaradas.

-Tuve que llegar antes, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre –dijo el que antes dormía.

-¿Sabes si ya llegó el "jefe"? –preguntó el del ala.

-Odia esto de las juntas. No lo he visto llegar. Ayer por teléfono mencionó que debía dividir su habitación porque tendremos un nuevo reclutado y no hay más habitaciones desde que nadie se gradúa.

-Disculpen por interrumpirlos... en la entrada me dieron esto –Syaoran mostró la ficha que llevaba su número de asiento. El muchacho que la ocupaba lo miró con recelo, lo vio de pies a cabeza analizándolo cuidadosamente.

-Seguro perteneces a los del grupo de allá, son los del agua y hielo –le señaló un grupo de chicos extenso que se apretujaban entre sí debido al número de integrantes nuevos y viejos.

-Debe ser un error, a mí me dijeron que ése asiento... –abrió Syaoran la boca para reclamar.

-No pasará nada si te pierdes por allí con tus compañeros –le dijo el muchacho con un ademán de impaciencia. Y el otro chico del ala añadió una gélida mirada. Syaoran pudo ver que sus ojos eran de distinto color, uno azul y el otro ámbar y, ambos muchachos se parecían bastante a él, tanto que podían pasar por sus clones.

Tras eso se dio por terminada la discusión. A Syaoran le dio miedo insistir así que fue a perderse entre los muchachos que le habían señalado.

Poco más tarde la junta de bienvenida inició, en ella se les indicó a los recién ingresados la forma de trabajar allí, la cual aparentemente es sencilla. Pasando lista de los "nuevos" se les dijo a qué grupo serían asignados dividiéndolos por tipo de dones o según el don que deseaban aprender. Los nuevos ya debían saber esa información, pero la sorpresa era para los que estaban ya dentro, pues debían cuidar y encargarse de ellos, integrarlos y acoplarlos a su ritmo de trabajo. El delegado de grupo o encargado era como un maestro para los demás. Los profesores solamente servían de auxiliares al solo encargarse de impartir conocimientos. Era más duro el trabajo de los encargados de grupo pues en ellos pesaba el deber de que sus compañeros se aplicaran en el estudio y realmente aprendieran, con lo cual también se ayudaban a sí mismos para graduarse.

Pero hablaremos de ello poco a poco conforme avance esta historia. Volvamos con el pequeño Syaoran quien permaneció sentado junto a los tipos del don de hielo y agua.

-Mi nombre es Syaoran, gusto en conocerlos.

-Syaoran –volteó a verlo una muchacha unos cuantos años mayor a él, de cabellos blancos y un cuerpo escultural-. Hay muchos "Syaoran" por aquí... ¿Tendrás un segundo nombre?

-Hien –hizo una reverencia en el acto.

-Vi que hace rato esos tipos de a lado te estaban molestando. Ésos tíos son una verdadera molestia. Pero no te preocupes, ahora estás seguro. Syaoran pronto estaba en medio de una entretenida plática con la joven y también hizo algunos amigos allí. Pasado un rato, el salón de juntas fue vaciándose. Los encargados de grupo recogían por así decirlo a sus nuevos reclutados y se iban. Al final Syaoran se quedó solo, no sabía qué hacer o a dónde ir. Tenía en mente que iniciarían ése mismo día las clases pero no conocía la escuela por completo. Se acomodó la mochila y sacó un mapa de la escuela para memorizarlo.

-¡No, no no! –repitió cuando sin previo aviso el papel del mapa se prendió fuego entre sus manos-. ¡Maldición! Sabía que pasaría esto –en cuestión de segundo atrapaba en sus puños solamente cenizas-. ¿Hasta cuándo podré controlar esto? Verdaderamente soy un inútil. ¡Ya ha sido suficiente! Nada lograré sentado aquí, vamos a conocer la escuela.

Syaoran "Hien" salió fuera a conocer su nuevo mundo mientras que el cielo se cubría de nubes negras. En el camino preguntaba a quien pudiera sobre su como ir a su aula de clases. La mayoría le daba información errónea, así que fue más duro de lo que pensaba pudiera ser. Se perdió lo suficiente como para conocer gente y saludar alumnos y algún profesor.

Mientras tanto, su encargado de grupo recibía la noticia de parte del chico de la planta bordada:

-No hay tal chico nuevo. Nunca apareció.

-¿No? ¡Demonios! Me hicieron perder el tiempo aquí. Tendré que cancelar nuestra junta, tenía preparado ajustar las actividades con respecto del novato. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! Ustedes hagan lo de siempre y los veo mañana.

El grupo entero asintió y se dispuso a salir del aula, con el encargado al frente. El profesor no había asistido debido a los planes del muchacho.

-Novato cobarde o flojo... –murmuró para sí el que llevaba una corbata con una mariposa, fue lo que escuchó Syaoran Hien y distinguió antes de chocar con él accidentalmente.

Syaoran perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo inmediatamente.

-¿Corriendo en los pasillos?

-Maldición, duele –Syaoran se llevó una mano al hombro. Al escuchar la voz se volvió e incorporó notoriamente avergonzado. -Lo siento, es culpa mía.

-Eso lo sabemos –el chico se sacudió un poco las ropas-. ¿Qué haces corriendo por aquí en horas de clase?

Syaoran aún más nervioso se sonrojó notoriamente.

-Estoy buscando el aula respectiva a los del don de fuego, quinta división.

-¿Ah? –el muchacho arqueó una ceja y le dio un vistazo al chiquillo de pies a cabeza.

-Así que después de todo era él... –dijo el que tenía un bordado como de planta en un bolsillo.

-No tiene aspecto de ser uno de los nuestros –sentenció otro, el que llevaba el bordado de un ala. Le lanzó una gélida mirada desde sus ojos de distinto color, uno azul y el otro ámbar, e hizo temblar a Syaoran algo más. Él y el de la planta escoltaban al de la mariposa.

-¿Qué? –quería replicar el ofendido mientras apretaba sus puños y la mandíbula. Hizo un errado movimiento de ojos al volverlos hacia el de la mariposa, hacia aquél rostro inexpresivo que le miraba detenidamente y con algo más que un simple enfado. Cuando abría la boca, ése le preguntó:

-¿Tu nombre?

-Syaoran... Hien.

-¿Hien?

-Fuego escarlata...

-Sé lo que significa –dio un paso al frente encarando al chico-. Eres bastante estúpido si pretendes pertenecer a mi grupo. Alguien de tu tipo debería quedarse con su madre a que lo cuide. –Hizo énfasis en observar los puños y piernas de Hien, los cuales temblaban rígidos.

-Sé que la enseñanza en ésta escuela es difícil, pero yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pondré todo lo que esté de mi parte para aprender. –Ahora intuía que quien tenía enfrente era el encargado de su grupo, así que hizo una reverencia-. Se lo suplico, acépteme como uno de los suyos.

-Qué desagradable –contestó uno de los de atrás.

-Da pena –dijo el otro.

Syaoran se sonrojó más allá de lo normal hasta sudar. Esos tipos tenían toda la pose de ser peligrosos, su aura lo dejaba en claro.

-Apuesto que "no se te para" –dijo burlándose el de la mariposa negra.

-¿Eh? –acto seguido el chico escuchó algún tipo de risa.

-Chö, ¿a qué viene ése comentario? -se quejó el de la planta.

-¿A quién le importa? –hizo una mueca el del ala.

-Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. A un lado –el encargado o nombrado como Chö pasó de largo al lado del pequeño Hien, a quien había dejado petrificado-. Más te vale que mañana a primera hora llegues al salón.

El resto fueron murmullos y miradas de soslayo hacia el muchacho quien se limitó a entrar al salón un minuto más tarde, ya que todos habían salido.

El aula no parecía tener cosa alguna especial. Un anaquel de libros, pizarrón, papeles en las paredes. Las butacas estaban desgastadas por el uso, el escritorio era de lo más sencillo.

Fue a una de las butacas y tomó asiento. Levantó la vista al pizarrón donde se anotaban las actividades de ése día. Los horarios de comida, de dormir, de servicio o descansos y por supuesto el horario de clases. Venía algo sobre conseguir un "permiso temporal" de aquellos que tienen la función de garantía de que la persona no era tan patosa y podía trabajar según las especificaciones y revisiones de las habilidades del individuo. Así que Hien sacó su libreta para anotar todo aquello. Al finalizar sus notas distinguió en una esquina que venía escrito su nombre, aparentemente lo estaban esperando solo a él. Comenzó a hacer sus tareas aprovechando el tiempo que tenía hasta la hora de comida. Más tarde se apartó de su butaca y fue hacia el pizarrón. Se dio vuelta para ver hacia las butacas, alzó el brazo hacia ellas unos instantes mientras se concentraba en hacer una bola de fuego en la palma de su mano. Ésa apareció sin mayores dificultades de un tamaño de pelota de fútbol. Tuvo que concentrarse más para hacerla más pequeña, tanto como una pelota de tenis, que se esfumó en el aire al escuchar el aplauso a su izquierda. Abrió los ojos para ver que era la chica de antes, del gran salón de juntas.

-Lo haces muy bien, pequeño. ¿Me enseñarás un día cómo se hace? –Hien se sonrojó bastante y no pudo contestar, así que ella siguió hablando-. Veo que encontraste tu salón –a esto él solo asintió-. ¿Te parece que vayamos juntos a comer?

Syaoran volvió a asentir con más energía, feliz por su suerte. Tomó sus cosas y salieron juntos. Al llegar al comedor, tuvo que reprimir un grito. ¡Era enorme!

-Es inmenso.

-No podemos escucharnos fácilmente aquí todos hacen bastante ruido con solo murmurar –dicho eso, lo tomó de la mano-. Nuestra mesa está por acá.

Syaoran la siguió mecánicamente, aún cuando vio que se sentaban cerca de una cara conocida, que tenía un ojo azul y el otro ámbar.

-Iré por nuestra comida. No te muevas de aquí y apártame el lugar, ¿sí? –dijo la chica y se fue sin dar tiempo de protestar.

Minutos más tarde, comía tranquilamente cuando empezó a sentir que lo miraban fijamente a sus espaldas. Solo para cerciorarse, giró la cabeza y buscó en el gentío de alumnos que iban y venían, comían o solo dormían sobre sus platos, hasta que dio de lleno con un rostro que le fue demasiado familiar y el mismo que lo miraba fijamente. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba de pie y gritó por encima del ruido general.

-¡Sakura!

En un segundo las voces se apagaron en todo el recinto y la gente miró primero a Syaoran y después a una muchacha sentada un par de mesas atrás. Ella estaba notoriamente avergonzada, por lo que ocultó la cara en un cuaderno, no respondió de inmediato cuando él se le acercó.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? Creía que todavía te faltaba un año en la escuela de Descubrimiento de Dones, antes de ingresar en... és-ta.

La sonrisa de Syaoran fue esfumándose de su cara. La muchacha bajó lentamente el cuaderno.

-Perdón... creo que no nos habíamos visto antes. Yo también te he confundido, lo siento.

-¿Ah? No te disculpes, el error ha sido mío. Perdón por la escena –rió de nervios.

Tan rápido como se habían fijado en ellos, dejaron de prestarles atención.

-Bueno, entonces yo... me devuelvo. Ah...

-Tenshi.

-¿Perdón?

-Mi nombre es Sakura Tenshi.

-El mío Syaoran Hien, mucho gusto en conocerla.

Dicho esto último, alcanzó a ver de reojo que el chico de los ojos azul y ámbar se levantaba de su asiento y salía de allí molesto.

Syaoran hizo una amplia reverencia y se fue.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Claro –le sonrió ella.

Volvió con su acompañante y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa llevándose la mano a la nuca.

-¿Una amiga tuya?

-La confundí con alguien, solamente.

-Te veías muy feliz de encontrarla –provocó que él se ruborizara.

-Sí, es que se parece a mi novia.

-Eso lo explica. Ya veo –la muchacha se llevó los dedos al cabello y comenzó a enredarlos en ellos. De alguna manera Syaoran comenzaba a atraerle-. Y... ésa muchacha, no está en la escuela, ¿verdad?

-Ah. No –su rostro se entristeció-. Solo podré verla los fines de semana.

-Eso debe ser duro. ¿Pero le llamarás, verdad?

-¿Eh? Sí, en los descansos, para que no me castiguen el celular.

La muchacha dio una carcajada, con lo cual se puso aún más nervioso.

-Seguro eres un chico muy bien educado –dicho eso, humedeció sus labios con la lengua.

-Etto... hago lo mejor que puedo por no ser una molestia para los demás. Solamente es eso.

-Entiendo. Bueno, Syaoran Hien, te veo luego. Tengo que volver a hacer mis deberes. Me dio gusto comer contigo y conocerte un poquito más.

-Igualmente. Espero verte mañana.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Nos vemos.

-Vanessa.

-¿Eh?

-No me has preguntado mi nombre. Es Vanessa.

-¡Gomen! Y gracias Vanessa –le hizo una torpe reverencia mientras ella le hacía un ademán de despedida con la mano.

Minutos más tarde, Syaoran abandonaba el comedor preguntándose si debía volver o no al salón de clases, después de todo, los chicos lo habían abandonado por no aparecerse pronto y el hecho de no ser aceptado afectaba igualmente.

Suspiró dándose por vencido. Se le revolvió el estómago en pensar que tendría que ver todos los días a esos "sujetos". Miró el reloj en su muñeca y decidió al fin dedicar su tarde a explorar y buscar los dormitorios. Echó a andar.

Una hora después, en uno de los descansos se encontró nuevamente con una amiga, la saludó calurosamente.

-Hola Sakura Tenshi, nos volvemos a encontrar.

-¡Ah! Hola Syaoran... Hien. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Tenshi se ruborizó en el acto, aunque él no fuera "esa" persona, se le semejaba bastante; luego el muchacho observó que venía acompañada por alguien.

-Bueno, yo perdí el mapa de la escuela así que solo estaba explorando los alrededores –admitió avergonzado.

-Seas quien tú seas, no deberías estar aquí –dijo la otra muchacha.

-Es verdad, aquí es el territorio de dormitorios de chicas. No estoy segura, pero los de chicos debieran estar en la dirección opuesta.

-¿En serió? Lo siento mucho.

-Saku-Ten, ¿quién es él? –preguntó en un susurro a su amiga-. ¿Por qué no me habías hablado de él antes?

-Nos conocimos apenas hoy, en el comedor. ¿Verdad Syaoran? Te presento a Sakura Senji, mi mejor amiga.

El muchacho hizo una reverencia.

-Encantado, yo soy Syaoran...

-Hien.

-Sí –dijo apenado.

-Acabo de oírlo. Tenshi, tu nuevo amigo es gracioso.

Ambas rieron. El chico no pudo quedarse con ellas así que se retiró. Sintió que se quedaron hablando sobre él, pero no alcanzó a escuchar más que susurros y risitas. Tímidamente se acomodó la corbata y las mangas del saco, por si era su apariencia lo que provocaba sus observaciones. De cualquier forma, pronto quedó fuera de su alcance visual.

Como siguió caminando sin rumbo, dio otra vez con la parte de las aulas escolares y decidió echar un vistazo cuidándose de que no lo vieran los profesores.

Sintió una mano en el hombro cuando observaba una clase, una práctica de dones que se veía sorprendente, pero al saberse descubierto quedó hecho de piedra.

-¿Estás extraviado o por qué estás fuera de clase? -Syaoran miró de reojo hacia atrás lentamente-. Yo, soy un profesor, así que si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte...

El chico parpadeó al creer haber escuchado "soy un profesor". Se dio vuelta completamente y observó al muchacho que más bien parecía ser otro clon de él, pero éste a diferencia de los "otros", le dedicó una amplia, hermosa y dulce sonrisa. Ante un gesto como ése, simplemente no pudo negarse a ceder. El profesor lo llevó aparte por los pasillos desiertos casi y mientras, el muchacho le contaba sobre el inconveniente del mapa, el cómo lo recibieron y que seguramente aún a esa hora el aula debía seguir bacía; por lo que se había puesto a explorar y memorizar todo por su propia cuenta.

-Ya veo. Esos chicos... Sí, entiendo a qué te refieres –dicho esto, soltó una risita. Syaoran arqueó una ceja-. Bueno, debió ser para ti un horrible día y encima, ellos son con los que tendrás que convivir a diario, por lo que no estaría de más que te hable sobre ellos.

Volvió a sonreír y en sus ojos se apreció apenas un poco de nostalgia. Miró su reloj de pulsera y dijo que tenía unos minutos solamente para hablarle y guiarle, para que se pusiera atento. Syaoran asintió efusivamente concentrando toda su atención en el profesor, quien prosiguió:

-El que lleva figuras de planta o hada en su uniforme y con cara idéntica a la tuya, es Syaoran Senji. Su don propio es el agua y la naturaleza. Luego, el otro con alusiones a alas en la ropa, pero que además tiene uno de sus ojos azul, él es Syaoran Tenshi.

-¿Tenshi? ¿Cómo Sakura Tenshi? ¿Son hermanos? ¿Y... Senji?

El profesor volvió a reír, pero continuó hablando casi de inmediato.

-Sakura Tenshi está en el bloque de los que estudian el hielo y agua al igual que Syaoran Tenshi es el don natural de ellos. Lo mismo ocurre con los Senji, Sakura y Syaoran, tienen el mismo tipo de don y estudian algo distinto. Pero –y añadió-, hasta donde yo sé, no tienen ningún tipo de lazo familiar, se trata de sus nombres, no de sus apellidos.

Syaoran Hien soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Bien, ellos dos Syaoran Tenshi y Syaoran Senji siempre acompañan a su líder de grupo, el que lleva alusiones a mariposas en el uniforme -Dicho eso, su mirada perdió un poco su sonrisa habitual-. Con él tienes que acoplarte un poco más al ser tu delegado de clase. Él puede decirse que tiene un carácter un tanto "especial" y "delicado". Y no es para menos, ya que es el encargado de que toda la clase avance en los estudios y prácticas. Debe estar siempre detrás de todos vigilándolos que trabajen y encima es el primer guardia o policía en su grupo.

Se hizo una pausa y el profesor torció el camino hacia un pasillo poco transcurrido.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo interesante del escaparate de reconocimientos de la escuela. Te decía, sobre el líder de tu grupo y el único que tiene detalles de mariposas en su uniforme: su nombre es Syaoran Chö.

¿Algo interesante? Se preguntó mentalmente mientras pegaba la nariz al vidrio que protegía los trofeos, reconocimientos, medallas, llaves o premios de que los toque cualquier curioso. Era todo un museo de anécdotas y pruebas de momentos importantes para el Instituto.

Syaoran volvió el rostro al profesor en busca de una respuesta que se le dio con una indicación del dedo índice en cierta parte de la vitrina donde había reconocimientos relativamente recientes. Así que arrastró los ojos a aquella parte.

Luego de segundo o minutos, inconscientemente hizo un gesto de sorpresa incontenible que pasó a la admiración. Su rostro se iluminó bastante hasta que volvió a tierra al escuchar:

-Bueno, es momento de irme. Ante cualquier problema puedes avisarme. Me gustaría saber cómo te sigue tratando Syao-Chö en lo sucesivo. ¿Tienes celular? Para pasarte mi número.

Compartieron datos y luego se separaron. Así que al final volvía a quedarse solo, mirando y jugando con el celular, paseando por allí en los alrededores hasta que pronto se hiciera de noche.

-Me siento muy cansado. Nunca imaginé que la escuela pudiera ser tan grande, como si se tratara de una ciudad. Maldición, y no vi en ninguna parte algún bebedero o siquiera encontrarme con los baños –suspiró-. Me arrepiento de no haber tomado más agua cuando estuve en el comedor. Ahora mismo siento mi cuerpo muy adolorido, quiero descansar de tanta presión, quiero un sorbo de agua.

Caminaba por un sendero que cruzaba algo semejante a un bosquecillo. Según había leído en un letrero, los dormitorios de chicos no deberían de quedar muy lejos.

-Me ahogo –Syaoran dejó resbalar su mochila de su mano. Una brisa húmeda le acarició el rostro antes de dejarlo derribarse sobre el césped. Alzó la vista hacia la oscuridad entre los árboles y distinguió oculto entre matorrales un letrero que indicaba que había un arroyo cerca de la zona y siguió con la vista el punto que indicaba la flecha. Entonces reunió toda la fuerza que le restaba para hacer una última caminata antes de encontrar los dormitorios. Cogió la mochila y fue hacia aquélla dirección ahora andando a grandes zancadas. El cabello de su frente se alzó al vuelo, la expresión en su rostro reflejaba desesperación mezclada con anhelo. Sus piernas estaban de acuerdo en dar el último esfuerzo si podían encontrar su recompensa. Brincó y esquivó los obstáculos de matorrales, piedras, árboles. El suelo comenzó a inclinarse y descender ligeramente y pronto una fresca brisa golpeaba a su cuerpo, proporcionándole un mínimo descanso. Pronto escuchaba el sonido nítido del agua que corría. Hizo una pausa apoyándose de un tronco y tomando aire, permitiendo un descanso a sus pulmones, corazón y piernas. Dejó su mochila y pertenencias, dejó caer el saco de sus hombros, se quitó los zapatos, el pantalón, la corbata, la camisa, echó todas sus prendas allí mismo y prosiguió entonces el descenso al arroyo con ansiedad.

Entró de lleno al agua sin miramientos pos ser fría. Se hundió en ella completamente hasta alcanzar en ése tramo la parte más profunda. Un minuto después sacó la cabeza fuera del agua y suspiró lleno de alivio.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, era un adicto al agua, tanto como un pez o como si el agua fuera el mejor manjar, pues tomaba además bastante agua, por encima de lo humanamente normal sin que ello alterara sus niveles de minerales o sodio de su sangre. La necesita casi tanto como el mismo aire y era tan grande su necesidad de agua que en su misma casa había pozos de agua por todos los jardines y siempre debía de cuidar de llevar consigo unas tres botellas de agua en la mochila o al salir.

Y en éste caso, Syaoran se había despreocupado de llevarlas, pues había creído que encontraría "bebederos" por los patios o pasillos de la escuela. Cosa que no encontró (de momento), resultándole el día muy insoportable a falta del vital líquido.

Chapoteó en el agua como si volviera a la vida y dichoso de haber encontrado ése paraíso dentro del Instituto. Grabaría en su memoria desde ese día en adelante la ubicación de ése pequeño oasis para su subsistencia.

Luego de algunos minutos se quedó quieto al ser consciente de que podría estar viéndose ridículo al chapotear de aquella forma tan infantil, de patadas y brazadas sin orden alguno, que solo lograba agitar las aguas.

Volvió a suspirar y reparó en su desnudez y en que pudiese haber alguien en algún rincón que lo descubriera. Por otra parte, no tenía que preocuparse tanto en ello, ya que nadie más frecuentaba ése lugar para bañarse, puesto que existían los baños, además de que a ésa hora todos estarían por irse a dormir en lugar de querer revisar el lecho del arroyo.

Su cuerpo tembló debido a una brisa fría. La oscuridad lo tragaba todo ya a su alrededor. Salvo las estrellas, poco era lo que se podía distinguir en aquél sitio. El sonido del agua resultaba relajante y solitario. Syaoran se volvió al agua echándose a nadar y disfrutar plenamente de ése momento ahora que su miedo a ser visto se había esfumado. Ésta vez, nadó sin hacer demasiado ruido, dejándose llevar prácticamente por la corriente.

Estaba disfrutando de aquello al máximo y concentrándose en el arrullo que el agua le daba juntamente con su sonido y su... ¿canción?

Se detuvo en su sitio para poner atención a sus oídos. Ciertamente estaba bien de sus sentidos. Esperó a que el sonido que alertaba pudiera reconocerlo. Todo lo que supo desde su sitio era que alguien estaba cantando alguna cosa que era una melodía lenta y suave como las ondas en el agua o la brisa del viento.

Decidió acercarse para saber de quién era la voz o simplemente para escucharlo mejor. Tratando de no hacer ruido avanzó lentamente y a tientas hasta una parte en que el arroyo se volvía más ancho y profundo, dejando de andar esquivando piedras y necesitando nadar en él propiamente. En medio del afluente, más adelante, distinguió unas luces que aparecían y desaparecían y que no eran otra cosa que pequeñas llamas de fuego brillante de colores.

Hien se fue tras una roca en la orilla para evitar ser visto mientras podía contemplarlo de más cerca. Tuvo que ahogar una exclamación al distinguir el rostro del muchacho cuando una de las flamas iluminó su cara.

-Syaoran... ¿pero cuál de ellos? –pensó en descartar inmediatamente al del ojo azul y bordado de ala, pero todavía le quedaba el profesor, el del bordado de planta y el de mariposa. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía el nombre de aquél profesor y se dio una palmada en la frente, castigándose por ser tan descuidado. Descartó al profesor que parecía alguien que estuviera las 24 horas ocupado como para terminar en ése tipo de sesión de baño relajante. Le quedaban Syao Chö y Senji. ¿Sería Senji? Lo acababa de relacionar con la naturaleza, quizá él fuese así de apegado a ella. Siguió mirando la escena para decidirse. Aquél Syaoran provocaba ondas en el agua y las congelaba elevándose en espirales alrededor de él y luego hacía lo mismo con el fuego, descongelándolas. El muchacho aquél debía estar igual de desnudo que Hien, pero no podía saberlo ya que estaba dentro del agua oscura. Ahora bien, tuvo la idea de auto presentarse al escribir con hielo y fuego su nombre en el aire y hacer que más de un centenar de flamas en forma de mariposa volaran a su alrededor, hasta extinguirse.

En un parpadeo, Hien dejó su escondite y alcanzó a tocar una de ésas antes de desaparecer.

-¿Cómo haces para que tomen esa forma, Syaoran Chö?

El aludido dejó de cantar y giró el cuerpo, antes de espaldas, hacia el intruso. Frunció el ceño notoriamente furioso por la interrupción. Pensó al verlo, que se trataba de su amigo Syao Senji, hasta ver la descarada sonrisa de emoción y cómo se le iluminaron los ojos al chico. Como Chö no decía nada, aprovechó la pausa para soltar un puñado de palabras sin sentido de su boca, todas querían salir al mismo tiempo así que fue de forma torpe y atropellada.

-¿Ésa es su letra? ¡Entonces usted es quien escribió lo de los carteles y pizarrones en el salón! Muchas gracias. Era todo muy interesante, lo anoté y traté de memorizar. ¡Ah! ¡También quería decirle que vi los trofeos y medallas que ha ganado para el Instituto! ¡Usted es increíble! Seguramente el mejor alumno que ha pisado la escuela.

Ante el repentino asalto de palabras llenas de admiración y alabanzas, el aludido solo pudo sonreír para sí mismo un poco. Casi hasta caía en la trampa de pensar que el "nuevo" comenzaba a agradarle mucho. Siguió escuchándolo sin permitirse interrumpirlo, por mero placer.

-Tiene las notas más altas. Un récord admirable sin duda. Yo... ¡quisiera ser su alumno, admirador, sirviente... lo que fuera si es que con ello consigo robar algo de su "sabiduría".

Tan pronto como inició la avalancha de adoración, igualmente terminó cuando el muchacho pareció notar apenas algo raro, y lo señaló.

-¿Cómo es que usted le llega el agua a la cintura y yo en cambió estoy con agua hasta el cuello, pero los pies flotando?

-¿Hien? –fue la pregunta de su superior.

-¡Sí! –solamente le hubiera faltado llevarse la mano a la cabeza a forma de saludo militar para resaltar su tono de respeto y admiración.

-Tus calificaciones en tu anterior escuela son alentadoras, espero que lo sigan siendo aquí. ¿Ya cumpliste con los deberes que dejé escritos en el aula?

Syaoran Hien contestó asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente, pero añadió:

-Aunque comencé a practicar algo... temo que no lo haría bien estando solo, encima que me da miedo –admitió avergonzándose, luego añadió otra vez-. ¿Usted, podría enseñarme... lo que hacía hace un momento?

-No es para niños miedosos ni principiantes.

-¡Se lo ruego! ¡Permítame aprender, lo más mínimo que sea! ¡Cualquier cosa!

Chö no se lo hubiera pensado, si Hien no le tuviera aquella expresión de anhelo intensa y ni hablar sobre el montón de palabras de adoración. No. Más bien era que Chö tenía entusiasmo por recibir a un alumno nuevo. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo se lo explicaría. Aunque le había desagradado también por otras cuestiones como su timidez, impuntualidad y más cosas. Se volvió a repetir mentalmente que tendría que cuidar de ése "pollito" recién salido del cascarón; así pues, lo mejor sería acostumbrarse a la idea de "cultivarlo". Lo vio como una esponja absorbedora de conocimientos en potencia y se sonrió.

-Anda, sube. Aquí hay una roca al centro del arroyo, es donde estoy parado y contesta a tu anterior duda.

Dicho eso, le alzó una mano para ayudarlo a subir.

-¿Significa que va a enseñarme a darle forma al fuego?

-Te daré un consejito o dos.

Hien tomó la mano que le ofrecía Chö. Al acercarse notó el borde de la piedra... lisa y enmohecida debajo del agua, grande y plana. No la podía ver, tan solo sentir allá abajo. Apoyó primero una rodilla y luego un pie, hizo fuerza en la mano con que se sujetaba a Chö para poderse levantar.

Con lo que no contaba era que al levantar su rodilla del suelo y apoyarse en el pie, éste se iría de bruces por lo liso y resbaladizo de la roca, y encima... encima... caer de lleno contra el cuerpo de su delegado de grupo a quien instintivamente sujetó por la cintura en el acto reflejo de sostenerse.

Sobra decir que su pulso se aceleró en ése instante y que el rostro se le acaloraba hasta las orejas.

-¡Lo siento!

Se soltó como si el cuerpo de Syaoran Chö quemara y a poco estuvo de volver a caer pues todavía el suelo parecía movérsele, pero afortunadamente su superior fue más rápido y lo sujetó convenientemente por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Un segundo, dos, tres... ocho, nueve. Una brisa ligera que hacía mover las ramas altas de los árboles y alguna nube. El silencio nocturno. Las mil palpitaciones en el pecho y el calor en la piel que le producía el contacto directo con el cuerpo de Syao Chö.

Se tragó decir "lo siento" nuevamente... pues creía que al pronunciar ésas solas palabras su tono de voz le saldría sugerente a pensar en un "segundo significado" o "doble sentido".

Se mordió la lengua en el afán de no hablar. Entrecerró los ojos inconscientemente, levantando la vista a ver la cara del otro, esperando a que fuera notada su incomodidad y le soltara de una buena vez. Se sentía prisionero en aquél agarre que ni siquiera era demasiado fuerte, apenas lo suficiente como para sostenerlo.

Estando junto al otro de aquella manera supo al instante que efectivamente estaba igual de desnudo que él, sintiendo a flor de piel lo que no podía ver debido al agua. Algo más de lo que se constató era lo estéticamente bien marcado de aquellos músculos que se tensaron un poco repentinamente cuando el muchacho dio un paso atrás llevándoselo consigo a él.

Syao Chö tenía una sonrisa apenas perceptible y no dejó de mirar en ningún momento al chico, como si quisiera guardar a detalle ése rostro en su memoria; o más bien buscaba la mínima señal que lo ayudase a distinguirlo de sus amigos a la primera. Sin titubeos puso atención en cada uno de los rasgos, desde las cejas, el pelo, la forma de la nariz, los pómulos, mejillas, sienes, orejas, mentón, en su boca ahora entreabierta y reclamando algo de oxígeno, como si estuviera ahogándose.

-Son reales. Puedes tocar para comprobarlo tú mismo –rompió el silencio luego de un par de minutos. Syaoran Hien abrió los ojos al tiempo que se ruborizaba de oír aquello. De alguna forma había logrado hacer evidente que se había quedado viendo los músculos del chico. Avergonzado, las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta hasta que Chö volvió a hablar.

-Va a quedarte muy bien –murmuró más para sí mismo y como pensando al tiempo que media con la mirada las proporciones del cuerpo acorralado en su brazo.

-¿Eh? –parpadeó el otro, todavía en la luna.

-Faltan un par de detalles pero estará listo ésta noche, estoy seguro.

Más segundos de silencio, quietud y miradas. Entretanto uno pensaba "¿cuándo me irá a soltar?, ¿Es que se ha olvidado de que puso su brazo en mi cintura?, ¿O es que a 'éste' le gustan los hombres?" De solo pensarlo se ruborizó más y temblaba como una hoja. El otro muchacho pensaba para sí: "tiene casi el cuerpo de una mujer, sino fuera por 'ésas' partes, obvio. Delgado, de piernas y brazos largos, ojos dulces, mejillas sonrosadas y aterciopeladas; me pregunto si alguna vez ha tenido qué rasurarse. Los músculos no los tiene tan marcados pero tampoco flojos. Su cintura es pequeña, quizá porque es delgado pero bueno... la espalda tampoco es muy ancha. Cabría muy fácil en los brazos hasta de una chica. Muy cómodo y conveniente... Después de todo no estuvo mal la idea de elegirlo a él". Para despertarlo de su trance, tuvo necesariamente qué hablar.

-¿Ya te puedes sostener en pie? Pensaba que avanzando un paso tendrías espacio suficiente para ello.

Entonces Hien salió apenas de su especie de trance para comprobar que sus pies ya podían sostenerlo y suspiró suavemente cuando el brazo que lo sujetaba se retiró. Por respuesta, asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. Ahora te mostraré cómo dar forma al fuego. Primero aprenderás a moverlo formando círculos.

Dicho eso, el rostro tímido del alumno se volvió radiante de alegría, mientras ponía toda su atención en lo que hacían aquellas manos sabias, que en esos momentos se movían en círculos, como si estuvieran tratando de despejar las nebulosidades de una esfera de cristal mágica, pero en vez de ser de cristal aparecía flamas de fuego escarlata que poco a poco se movía según el sentido que le daban las manos y dedos.

Dejó de agitar el torbellino de fuego y alzando la mano hacia él para mostrar el ejemplo, le invitó:

-Inténtalo ahora tú.

Los ojos a esas alturas le brillaban de una forma intensa cuando alzó las manos hacia el fuego y éstas rozaban con los dedos el perímetro de la circunferencia. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento su superior tembló levemente con algo semejante a nervios mientras que el chico removía o hundía los dedos en "su" fuego. A todo esto, si cabe hay que mencionar que debajo del fuego permaneció la mano de aquél que lo producía para evitar que se extinguiese... o para que no le fuera "robada" después y eso no se prestase a "otras interpretaciones".

Abrió la boca después de un rato para hacer una que otra aclaración sobre lo que estaba enseñando, señalando la inclinación de dedos y mano, las advertencias necesarias, alguno que otro estímulo que sirviera a su alumno para que no se rindiera pronto y el tipo de movimiento que debía hacer para conseguir ciertas formas mucho más fácil. Syao Hien intentaba poner en práctica toda esa teoría y muestras, cuando un poco impaciente y algo de entusiasmo de más lo motivaron a hacer un brusco movimiento de curva pronunciada que removió el orden de la bola de fuego haciéndole salir algo parecido a una serpiente en asecho, antes que un simple espiral.

-¿Así? –Había dicho justo al realizar ése rápido y fugaz movimiento. Syao Chö lo vio analíticamente sin quedar del todo satisfecho. Se colocó detrás de su alumno en un solo movimiento, al mismo tiempo que con la mano que tenía libre tocaba la del chico para hacerle una señalación muy simple.

-Con suavidad –su voz fue muy baja, como temiendo romper el silencio, pero de forma que pudiera ser escuchado. Y no habría necesidad de hablar fuerte, dada la posición. Aquélla boca al hablar hizo chocar su aliento contra la nuca y oreja del chico y si eso no fuera suficiente para ponerlo nervioso, el hecho de que sus manos se hubieran rozado elevó su ritmo cardiaco de forma tan alarmante que dio un respingo y tres pasos para hacer una distancia preventiva. ¿De qué tenía que cuidarse? Se preguntó luego mentalmente sin reconocer las razones que su cuerpo le decía al cerebro por instinto. Sacudió la cabeza y abrió la boca apenas para disculparse cuando Chö desaparecía el fuego en su puño.

-Lo siento –y hubiera querido añadir: "pero es que me pareció que me estaba flirteando o algo así y me puse nervioso de solo pensarlo"

El otro lo sacó de sus pensamientos luego de una pausa en que su expresión de pronto se había vuelto extraña e indescifrable.

-Ahora, hazlo con tu propio fuego.

Syaoran tembló de pies a cabeza, cosa que el otro no pasó desapercibido y añadió arqueando una ceja.

-Porque tú puedes hacerlo, me supongo.

Él asintió tímidamente, considerando si decirle o no que... el detalle era que sí que podía hacerlo por su cuenta, pero temía más bien por las consecuencias. Abrió la boca para hablar pero quedaron las palabras hechas nudo en su lengua sin atreverse a salir. Escuchó entonces:

-Si algo llegara a salir mal... para eso estoy yo aquí. Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte de tonterías –Syaoran Chö estudió unos segundos más la cara de aquél que tenía enfrente y dando un suspiro de fastidio giró la cabeza para preguntar.

-¿Puedo "valorar" tu fuego?

-¿Valorar? –el alumno puso cara de no entender a lo que se refería el muchacho, pero el otro lo interpretó como si el chico estuviera demasiado nervioso ya como para permitirle "aquello". Así que puntualizó que sus intenciones eran distintas.

-Solo quiero saber cómo es tu fuego para poder ayudarte con lo de ésta práctica y las otras que seguramente tendré que ayudarte a comprender –hizo entonces un además con la mano como para restarle importancia al asunto-. Tan solo dame una muestra de tu fuego.

Syaoran Hien asintió con la cabeza ahora con una inocente confianza y no muy seguro de si lo que saldría de su mano le gustase o no a su superior. Pero, en el momento que cerraba sus ojos, extendía su mano al frente y se concentraba en ella, le vino a la mente el recuerdo de su madre que había dicho algunos días antes a ése:

_Hagas lo que hagas, hazlo con amor y todo saldrá bien._

Esas solas palabras le habían servido de apoyo, pues estaba muy nervioso con respecto a separarse de casa en cierta forma y el cómo le iría en su escuela estando sin la ayuda de su novia y amiga. Solo con ellos podía sentirse seguro pero ahora trataría de confiar en el delegado de grupo, se dijo.

Poco a poco sobre la palma de la mano fue haciendo aparecer una llama de fuego que según él se concentraba y deseaba que no fuera a crecer demasiado, no era necesario. Incluso pensaba en la posibilidad de hundir la mano en el agua por si se salía el fuego de control, como casi siempre.

De pronto abrió los ojos en un rápido movimiento de párpados cuando sintió que lo tomaban de la muñeca. Su expresión pasó de sorpresa a pánico al ver que su superior acercaba el propio pecho al fuego y a los pocos segundos le pareció constatar que la llama se introducía a su cuerpo, poco a poco.

Syao Chö estaba haciendo lo que había dicho: "valorar" el fuego del chico nuevo. Algo como examinarlo, verificar su intensidad, luminosidad y casi hasta su solidez o si era vulnerable o bastante etéreo, incluso si podía tener "inteligencia" propia, pero eran rarísimos los casos. Por si acaso, en ello sujetaba la muñeca del muchacho para acercarse el fuego y ya que éste estuvo dentro de su pecho aún así no lo soltó porque pensaba devolverle su fuego y de allí que no rompiera esa conexión. Cerró los ojos mientras lo analizaba interiormente.

Visto desde la perspectiva del novato, la escena ya no le asustaba, puesto que el muchacho no se quejaba de quemaduras. Podía sentir que su fuego aún debía arder en algún lugar dentro del otro, pues todavía consumía parte de sus fuerzas, como si de oxígeno se tratara. Fue un parpadeo lo que le duró ese alivio pues al segundo siguiente las mejillas se le acaloraron bastante. No dejaba de ser extraño el hecho de tocar el pecho de un hombre, que encima lo tomaba a él de la muñeca, en medio de un arroyo a altas horas de la noche ya y completamente desnudos. Eso no podía ser normal en ninguna forma. Sin meditarlo más rompió ese contacto jalando de su brazo enérgicamente y dando un paso atrás con el corazón latiéndole acelerado y no sabía cómo había llegado a esa bochornosa situación. El fuego no apareció en su mano debido a la brusquedad en que la había retirado, apenas y se fijó en eso, pero no le importó. Lo importante era hacer distancia.

Syaoran Chö lo volteó a ver boquiabierto. Aún mantenía la mano en su sitio donde antes había estado la muñeca del otro. No dio crédito a lo que sucedía así que analizó el rostro del chico que estaba sonrojado de una manera imposible de pasar por alto, además que temblaba y se tocaba su propia mano con nerviosismo. Syao Chö creyó comprender lo que pasaba y se llevó ahora la mano al pecho, donde guardaba el fuego de Hien.

-¿Esta bien que me quede con esto?

El otro asintió sin comprender del todo, siempre y cuando ya no se le acercara "peligrosamente", estaba bien.

El delegado de clase se ruborizó un poco aún con su semblante lleno de seriedad, había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y siguió valorando el fuego hasta que esbozó una sonrisa, separó la mano de su pecho y la alzó hacia el otro. En cuestión de segundos hizo un movimiento extraño con las yemas de los dedos y apareció una mariposa de fuego sobre ellos.

El otro pareció medianamente comprender que se la estaban ofreciendo, así que hubiera querido recibirla en su mano... pero entonces al notarlo, su superior le dijo.

-Si tú, tocas la mariposa así desaparecerá.

Con ello detuvo el camino de sus manos, preguntándose cómo debía tomar aquello.

-Entonces, ¿cómo...?

-¿No sabes cómo se hace para "valorar" el fuego?

Syao Hien negó con un movimiento de cabeza, eso provocó que el otro sonriera aún más abiertamente. Era una sonrisa encantadora que podría derretir a cualquier chica, se dijo, pero el hecho era que él no lo era y se reclamó mentalmente por pensar ésas cosas.

-¿Y conoces el hechizo de los recipientes mágicos?

El muchacho volvió a negarlo, cada vez más desanimado.

-No te preocupes, es sencillo. Yo puedo irte diciendo el conjuro mientras tú lo repites y haces lo que yo te diga con señas. ¿El recipiente mágico, sabes lo que es?

-No –dijo avergonzado Hien.

-Te servirá para guardar cosas. En este caso por mientras aprendes a "valorar" fuego, cosa que es un poquito más difícil. Los recipientes mágicos tienen la ventaja de que nadie más aparte de ti los podrá abrir y pueden guardar casi cualquier tipo de cosa, siempre y cuando sean pequeñas.

-¿Así como esta mariposa?

-Sí. ¿Listo?

El viento acudió a despejar sus mentes y a ponerse tan serios que parecían las personas más estrictas del planeta. Como si entendiera la luna que aquello no era de su incumbencia, se escondió nuevamente entre árboles y nubes.

-_Guardianes del agua, guardianes del viento, guardianes de la roca y arena, de los árboles y seres vivos, guardianes de la tormenta y tempestad, guardianes poderosos de la luz, el rayo y el fuego, escuchad y ayudadme a guardar lo que es mío y por derecho me pertenece _–hizo una pausa y cuando Syaoran Hien terminó de seguir sus palabras le indicó-: Aquí dices el nombre de lo que deseas guardar en el recipiente mágico. Puedes inventar el nombre si quieres, no es algo muy importante de hecho –se mordió la punta de la lengua inconscientemente, nervioso.

El chico pensó en un nombre ruborizándose al encontrar el adecuado y antes de abrir la boca para pronunciarlo, el agua alrededor de ellos empezó a girar violentamente en una especie de torbellino ascendente que dejaba al chico mudo de asombro. El torbellino arrebató la mariposa de fuego en su interior y poco a poco fue solidificándose y volviéndose compacto hasta adquirir algún tipo de forma que encantó bastante a su dueño y dejó boquiabierto al "maestro". Ése último se mordió el labio cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar: "¿qué tipo de nombre le diste al objeto?". Mejor conocido como mariposa de fuego. Después de todo él acababa de decir que no era importante, sin embargo sus ojos relampaguearon de algo semejante a dicha al ver el exquisito, bello y fino recipiente que se había formado, con forma de estrella de muchos picos, transparente como el cristal y lanzaba tintineantes destellos de luz debido a la mariposa de fuego que revoloteaba aparentemente contenta en el interior y cambiando de color una y otra vez.

-No recuerdo haber visto antes tantos picos en un recipiente mágico –titubeó al hablar, dando a entender al otro que eso era "bueno" tal vez y lo había hecho bien.

-¡Gracias! –dijo casi dando un brinco de emoción. Luego con cautela vio el objeto bajar volando a sus manos en donde permaneció igualmente suspendido en el aire, a una pulgada y media de sus dedos.

-Es cualquier cosa –contestó el otro torpemente, aparentando todavía que no le importaba. Y si Syaoran Hien no estuviera tan absorto en su especie de "tesoro" habría notado el intenso rubor que asaltaba las mejillas de su maestro, mitad por orgullo propio y mitad por otro sentimiento que aún no admitía. Como no le gustaba sentirse así de incómodo, decidió que era hora de irse. Así que bajó de la piedra y nadó hacia la orilla, desde donde gritó:

-Es hora de que deberíamos estar en los dormitorios, date prisa.

Syaoran Hien recordó que había dejado sus pertenencias y ropa algo retiradas de la zona, así que pidió unos minutos en lo que las iba a buscar ayudándose de la luz que emanaba de su mariposa. Lo alcanzó más tarde, ahora vestido nuevamente y con los chorros de agua aún cayéndole por el pelo y seguramente por debajo de la ropa.

-¿No trajiste una toalla contigo? –arqueó una ceja el otro al verlo. Hien se encogió de hombros.

-Así me siento a gusto. Ya se secará mi cuerpo con la caminata.

-La humedad en exceso es mala para la piel, pero como tú quieras. Démonos prisa –se pasó la lengua por los labios inconscientemente, no sabía por qué rayos se hubo imaginado en fracción de segundos bebiendo con la lengua el agua que escurría por las mejillas o atreverse a chuparla de los mechones de cabello castaño. Y conforme avanzaba a los dormitorios, sus pensamientos se volvían cada vez más extraños y peligrosos a causa de saber que el muchacho le seguía los pasos.

Luego de un rato de camino, sintiendo el pesado silencio que era roto tan solo por el sonido de sus pisadas, volteó atrás esperando se le ocurriera algo inteligente qué decirle, pero sus ojos cayeron en el regazo del chico antes que cualquier palabra alcanzara a salir de su boca. Guardó silencio al notar que la mariposa de fuego que había regalado, estaba ahora siendo aprisionada con fuerza contra el pecho de su nuevo dueño, como si temiese que se la fueran a robar o a romperse y desaparecer. Viendo aquello, fue su alma la que sonrió, en lugar de su boca o de sus ojos que se mantuvieron ajenos a aceptar cualquier sentimiento o expresión poco normales (por no decir "nada normales") en él.

Poco después arribaron a los dormitorios, que observó Syaoran Hien debían ser bastante pequeñas sus habitaciones, la mayoría, exceptuando unas cuantas.

-Si pones atención al camino, no tienes por qué volver a perderte –le iba diciendo el otro-. No debiste quemar tu mapa, lo ocuparás aún cuando creas conocer la escuela completamente –suspiró viendo que Hien seguía asintiendo a todo con la cabeza y permaneciendo cabizbajo. Prosiguió- Compartiremos habitación porque ya no quedaba espacio. Afortunadamente para ti, pero no para mí. Se supone que a los encargados de grupo nos toca una habitación amplia y para cada uno solo. Según ese derecho no debería querer compartirla con nadie.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas. Solo entra. ¿Éstas son tus cosas? –señaló el par de maletas pegadas a la puerta cuando echó la llave a la cerradura para abrir. El otro volvió a asentir. Con un poco de impaciencia y diversión juntas, siguió hablando-. Puedes soltar el recipiente mágico, no se caerá al suelo y aunque chocara, no se quebraría. Te dije que solo tú lo podrías abrir.

Entraron y Syaoran dejó volar dentro su objeto brillante. Su superior le ayudó a jalar una maleta en lo que él tomaba la otra y estacionaba junto a lo que creyó sería su nuevo lecho: una camita destartalada y sin colchón aún. Una manta encima era todo lo que ofrecía. Syao Chö notó la cara de desconcierto. Pese a que la escuela era famosa y debía recibir grandes cantidades de dinero debido a las colegiaturas eternas y al trabajo de sus alumnos... ¿no tenían para lechos más decentes, cuando menos "aceptables"?

-Y es prestado. Tuve que buscarte una cama a toda prisa, ésta mañana. –el otro alzó la ceja, incrédulo-. Se supone que tus padres o tú mismo debían enviar ése tipo de cosas. El Instituto no provee esas cosas nunca. O sí... pero tienes que ganártelas trabajando duro, lo cual es una última opción.

Como el chico seguía estático y lo único que realmente se atrevía a pasearse por allí era el regalo de la mariposa...

-Otra opción sería la de fabricar una cama más estable que ésta que parece a punto de colisión. Entre las prácticas, los chicos y yo podríamos ayudarte a hacerla –se llevó la mano a la nuca sopesando la idea-. De todas formas, tú eliges.

Hien volteó al otro lado del espacio en la habitación y sus ojos chocaron con un hermoso y solemne lecho de madera oscura. Los cuatro gruesos barrotes que se extendían hasta el techo como si fueran guardianes, parecían ser muy resistentes debido al grosor. El colchón debía ser cosa suave, las sábanas y mantas blancas lo cubrían y se antojaba para quedar dormido allí en cuanto se tumbase uno encima.

-Mi familia me dio esto en cuanto se enteraron de que yo sería encargado de grupo. Es demasiado grande para mi gusto particular, pero no me puedo quejar –luego nerviosamente volteó hacia la ventana que quedaba frente al "intento" de lecho-. Si no te importa que compartamos lecho por ésta noche y mañana terminamos de arreglar lo referente al tuyo...

Por respuesta recibió un golpe de cuerpo muerto contra las tablas y manta única del destartalado mueble. Luego silencio. Hien estaba tan cansado como para resistir más tiempo despierto y ya solamente había caído exhausto, rindiéndose a sus sueños.

Chö en parte sorprendido, lo miró con algo semejante a compasión por un rato hasta decidirse, culpando a su conciencia de levantar al chico y recostarlo en su cama. Después de todo, él aún no se acostaría, sino más tarde, cuando terminara con cierta "costura". Aprovechó que él dormía profundamente para tomarle medidas para un traje que le estaba confeccionando.

Sonrió al ver que todavía podía arreglarlo antes que tener que tirar lo que llevaba avanzado.

Entre sueños, Hien le pareció ver que Chö no estaba durmiendo aún, pero tenía los párpados tan pesados que volvió a cerrarlos prácticamente enseguida. Chö debía ser un genio para todo, se dijo solamente, cosiendo no sabía qué cosa y haciéndolo a mano. Despertó otro par de veces y seguía estando él allí, desvelándose; a punto estuvo de reclamarle que se acostase, pero el sueño le volvió a ganar.

Syao Chö miró el cuerpo dormido en su lecho por décima vez en lo que iba de la noche y se repitió mentalmente que era el "elegido", en adelante su meta a futuro sería la de prepararlo para ser su sucesor. Tenía el año del curso escolar para formarlo y forjarlo a su estilo propio y no había dudas de que ése cerebro absorbería conocimientos como una esponja, aún con el poco tiempo. Solo a él podría darle ese trato "especial" después de ver su entusiasmo por aprender y luego sabiendo que tenía tan buenas notas de su escuela anterior, de hecho las más altas. Todo indicaba que era el candidato perfecto, porque además no era un chico que le agradase en absoluto y debía ser así porque luego de ése año de cursos se separarían inevitablemente. Syao Chö era un "casi" titulado y estaba seguro de que ése año sí lo conseguiría y no iba a haber nada que se lo impidiera, ni siquiera "ése" profesor. Recordó entonces la cara de su Némesis a quien tenía un muy sincero odio personal. Ahora bien, tampoco iba a elegir al candidato de entre aquellos con los que a diario había convivido por ya varios años, pues en sus metas estaba que todos se graduasen al igual que él, para no echarles de menos. Así, necesariamente el "nuevo" y poco querido, tendría que cargar con el peso de sus espaldas, el mando y cuidado de las siguientes generaciones de alumnos con una buena herramienta que serían sus conocimientos y experiencia. Para ello, lo haría trabajar duro, el doble o triple que los demás. Sonrió maléficamente ante su idea y murmuró de forma casi inaudible.

-Ve acostumbrándote a tu habitación y éste lecho, pues ambos te pertenecerán irremediablemente en cuanto ponga un pie fuera de aquí.

La mariposa fue a parar sobre la cabeza de Syaoran Hien, queriendo jugar con su cabello, revolviéndoselo mimosamente mientras que cambiaba de color y lanzaba destellos blancos. El rostro tranquilo se iluminaba de esa manera y parecía casi hasta angelical. Syao Chö parpadeó para sacar de su mente ésa idea y volver su concentración a la costura. No podía permitirse fraternizar o hacer amistad con el chico. Simplemente no podía cometer ese error, no lo haría, pues él no era como el anterior delegado que hubo entre los chicos que estudiaban el don de fuego: quien lo había abandonado cuando él más lo necesitaba, cuando él creyó que significaba algo importante para ésa persona y finalmente se dio cuenta que era todo lo contrario. Nunca estuvo interesado en su persona, nunca reconoció sus capacidades y simplemente lo abandonó.

-Ése idiota –volvió a murmurar cuando cortó el hilo y dio por terminada su labor. Dobló las prendas con cuidado y las metió en una bonita y sencilla caja antes de entrar a la cama. Le echó un paño oscuro a la mariposa de fuego para que no brillara y la habitación se volvió terriblemente oscura por poco tiempo. El reloj marcaría alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando cerró los párpados y quedó más que dormido al solo tocar la almohada.

-¡¿No conoces la leyenda de "la bruja, el fuego y la mariposa"? –gritó incrédulo un chico de lentes a Syaoran Hien en medio de las clases del día siguiente.

El chico negó avergonzado ante la evidente muestra de desconocer un montón de cosas que eran del conocimiento común de los chicos.

"Conan Tan" se ajustó los lentes con gesto de impaciencia incontenible. Un círculo de curiosos compañeros se formó alrededor de él y del chico nuevo.

-Te la contaré, es muy simple. Cuentan que hace muchísimos años, una bruja que tenía el poder de ver el futuro se puso durante horas y horas, días, incluso semanas a indagar sobre lo que le depararía el futuro. Descubrió en él algo que le gustó mucho y se trataba sobre un muchacho bastante atractivo que pues se pasó durante largas horas viendo qué sería de él y si llegase a ser parte de su vida más allá de un simple conocido.

Syaoran Hien sostenía en sus manos un libro que hablaba sobre ése tema de la leyenda, descubrimientos y posibles pruebas de que el hecho del pasado pudiese haber sido verídico. Una especie de documental por un mago considerado excéntrico o loco, pero que se había vuelto rico por ése libro ahora tan famoso. Pertenecía a Conan Tan, quien se lo estaba prestando al chico nuevo como muestra de su bienvenida.

-El caso es que, descubrió que su amor sería correspondido solo durante un tiempo limitado hasta que aquélla persona se encontrara con otra quien sería su definitivo amor, por lo cual, haría a un lado a la bruja, dejándola completamente sola otra vez. Ella entristecida ante tal panorama se puso a meditar sobre qué podía hacer para cambiar ése trágico destino. Su solución sería la de poner todos los medios de su parte para que esos dos, posibles enamorados nunca se conociesen...

Syaoran Hien contuvo la respiración admirado, con toda la atención del mundo puesta en aquellas palabras, en aquella voz y por un momento creyó que se identificaba con la leyenda, pero desechó la idea luego, pues "cierta" persona no encajaba con el carácter de la bruja.

-Dice la leyenda entonces, que la bruja con todo su poder y aún con todas sus trampas no pudo vencer al destino, por lo que el muchacho que ella quería terminó conociendo a aquélla otra persona. Sin embargo, la bruja se valió de una última artimaña para separar a los dos enamorados. Convirtió en fuego a la persona que más amaba y al otro lo convirtió en una mariposa para que no pudiera acercarse a él aunque quisiera. Y así quedaron las cosas. La bruja había tenido uno o varios hijos con el chico que había amado mucho y eran el vivo retrato de su padre. Ellos al enterarse de lo que su madre había hecho, invocaron la ayuda de los guardianes tanto de la tierra, como de lo que hay encima de ella y recibieron la siguiente respuesta: que el espíritu del fuego renacería de generación en generación en sus descendientes, pero que también lo sería con el espíritu de la mariposa y la bruja hasta que sus vidas cobrasen el curso normal en que la bruja terminase quedando sola como castigo por intervenir en contra del destino.

Syaoran se removió en su asiento acomodándose mejor para escuchar y asintiendo de cuando en cuando. El otro prosiguió:

-Pero la bruja se podía anticipar a todo y ellos lo sabían, así que en el momento que los guardianes daban su respuesta, ella conjuró una vez más en contra del destino y maldijo a los enamorados para generación tras generación en sus hijos, nietos o bisnietos, etc.; que no distinguirían quienes eran el espíritu de fuego o mariposa sin antes romper la marca de sus sellos. Se cruzarían en la vida tal vez, pero sus corazones o espíritus no se reconocerían, permanecerían como "dormidos".

Hien tragó saliva con dificultad y escuchó un poco más antes de que el siguiente profesor entrara junto con Syaoran Chö al aula.

-Entonces, se dice que la única forma de romper los sellos es que el espíritu de la bruja bese al espíritu de fuego y que el espíritu de fuego escuche después la canción del espíritu de la mariposa para reconocer a su amor. Aunque, claro, ésas son cursilerías de la leyenda y los historiadores, en sí lo importante del libro, son los descubrimientos y cómo llegaron a ellos –Y casi enseguida cambió el tema al ver la mirada del encargado de grupo sobre ellos y fue directo a su pupitre respectivo añadiendo-: será mejor que me acomode, el "jefe" te está mirando fijamente.

Pero el observado encajó los ojos en su pupitre sin atreverse a mirar al sujeto, luego de que supo que estaba dentro y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Aprovechó el tiempo en que todos se acomodaban en su sitio para guardar el libro prestado en su mochila y coger la botella de 2 litros de agua que había comprado ésa mañana, una de las cinco que se había comprado en un localito al lado del comedor de la escuela, según le recomendó Chö en el trayecto de anoche camino a las habitaciones, pues no encontraría los "bebederos" más que en uno o dos puntos lejanos dentro del terreno del Instituto y que además sirvieran. Así pues, resignado avanzó la mitad de su botella de agua en un segundo.

Tenía rato nervioso desde el momento en que había hablado con su novia por la noche, antes de dormir cuando estuvo cerca del arroyo, encontraba sus cosas y ropa para volverse a vestir, allí había sido cuando se encontró con el asunto de que su celular sonaba y vibraba como loco. Se secó una mano como pudo para responder la llamada. Era su novia la voz que lo saludó cálidamente, pero también de forma preocupada. El muchacho podía adivinar desde tiempo antes de preguntar o con tan solo oír el aparato sonar, sobre qué asunto importante lo querían advertir.

Luego, a su mente venía el recuerdo incesante de las palabras de su madre:

"_Cuidado con las emociones fuertes"_

Él asintió levemente con la cabeza de forma distraída, cerrando a su vez la botella de agua cuando el "jefe" del grupo pasaba a su lado y tomaba asiento allí mismo: a su lado. Tragó saliva. El corazón no le daba tregua y sus mejillas encendidas eran la prueba de ello. Todo lo que podía hacer era colocar un libro frente a sus ojos para concentrarse al máximo en él, además de tomar agua fría, claro.

Syaoran Chö apenas llegaba al salón de clases. Y se preguntó Hien por qué había dejado pasar una hora de clases. Lo que no sabía era que el chico había estado haciendo más de sus "preparativos" para ésa tarde. Así que pronto lo entendería.

Desde que se levantó Syaoran Hien ésa mañana y ver que estaba en el lecho del "jefe" de grupo, en lugar del suyo, su nerviosismo al ver al sujeto no estaba fuera de lugar. A los pocos minutos podía sentir sus propias sienes húmedas, con algunos cabellos pegados.

Syao Chö arqueó una ceja al ver que el muchacho volvía a tomar agua y cómo le temblaban las manos.

-¿Te sientes bien? –le dijo acercando el rostro a la dirección del chico como si temiera que sus palabras no alcanzaran a llegarle a los oídos.

-¡Perfectamente! –casi gritó al contestar, lo mismo que casi se pone de pie por el salto que dio en su sitio debido al susto que se llevó escuchando aquella voz.

El otro no pareció convencerse pero aquello de verlo sonrojado y nervioso hizo que esbozara una "casi" sonrisa. Pues no es que le saliera mal, pero ése chico prácticamente nunca sonreía.

-Si sigues tomando agua de esa forma no llegarás seco a los sanitarios en cuanto tengas deseos de ir.

Cuando Syaoran Hien levantó la cara pensando en contestar o no, que eso estaba lejos de suceder debido a su "cálido" metabolismo, se enteró de los cuchicheos y miradas furtivas de las jovencitas cercanas, las que al parecer tenían, puesta su atención en el jefe de grupo. Parpadeó cuando notó el brillo soñador en los ojos femeninos en conjunto con los suspiros.

Syao Chö parecía ajeno a todo ello, no parecía darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo admiraban. Sorprendido, el chico volvió a cerrar su botella y dejarla en el suelo. El jefe de grupo sacaba entonces sus cuadernos y libros, rebuscaba algo en ellos mientras que el chico nuevo lo miraba de reojo.

Siendo sinceros, a la luz del día le pareció aún más atractivo que antes: el cabello medio alborotado, el cuerpo se veía firme, fuerte, musculoso. Podía apreciar ahora mejor los detalles de su rostro, lo severo de su expresión, la quijada firme, la nariz perfecta, el tono de piel uniforme, los labios...

-Perfectos –susurró apenas, diciendo su pensamiento en voz alta sin darse cuenta hasta que el objeto de su análisis levantara la vista del papel con cara de duda.

-¿Me preguntaste algo?

Los labios "perfectos" volvían a acercarse en cámara lenta hacia su dirección sin alcanzarlo nunca en realidad. De cualquier forma quedaban lejos, podría pasar cualquier persona entre los dos chicos sin darse por enterado de alguna proximidad.

Hien se sacudió la cabeza: ¿por qué pensaba ésas tonterías ahora? ¡Justo ése día que las cosas podían volverse graves, críticas, debido a posibles "emociones fuertes" que debía evitar a toda costa!

-¡N-nada! –agachó la cabeza para casi meterla en sus libros. Sus orejas estaban prácticamente de color rojo escarlata.

El profesor escribía cosas en el pizarrón sobre algunos denominados dones artísticos y sus funciones prácticas y estéticas. La lista era bastante larga por lo visto y Syaoran Hien se puso también a escribir todo aquello a pesar de ser, por lo visto, el único. Se sorprendió a sí mismo que eran tales sus nervios que no podía escribir siquiera de forma legible. Sus manos temblaban como hojas y sin remedio. El esfuerzo sobrehumano que debía estar haciendo para concentrarse no le permitió ver algunas cosas que pasaban: detrás de su butaca Syaoran Senji le enterraba los ojos en la nuca con algo cercano a envidia o al odio, podría decirse que las dos cosas juntas, después de todo el lugar del de enfrente le pertenecía hasta que a Chö se le había ocurrido pedirle que tomara asiento detrás, y ése "pedirle" fue más semejante a una orden que a esperar un favor, sobretodo porque Chö pegó un letrero a la butaca en el acto, señalando al nuevo dueño. Otro que observaba al pequeño costal de nervios, era Syaoran Tenshi, quien ocupaba lugar detrás del encargado del grupo, su mirada también era bastante fría y por otros motivos un tanto parecidos, pues éste estaba molesto desde el día anterior cuando en el comedor había visto a "cierto chico" acercarse y hablar con "cierta chica" como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida. Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo.

Por su parte, Syaoran Chö encontró en su libreta de apuntes lo que buscaba para luego con un brusco movimiento arrojarla sobre el pupitre del chico de a lado.

Hien vio volar la pluma con que escribía por los aires y la libreta caer a su mesilla, encima de todas sus cosas e interrumpiendo su escritura acelerada.

En el primer vistazo distinguió la caligrafía y la calificó solo como "legible" no tanto como hermosa, sin embargo aquello se veía organizado y limpio. Leyendo la parte en que venía abierto descubrió que era aquello que se empeñaba en escribir antes de ser interrumpido.

-Compartiremos apuntes, puedes escribir todo cuanto quieras los fines de semana, por ahora concéntrate en lo que dice y memorízalo –le dijo con voz pausada y solemne, con una mirada que no admitía quejas.

Como Hien dudaba de aceptar los apuntes, considerándolo como "hacer trampa", recibió un codazo en las costillas del lado izquierdo.

-Obedécelo, lo que sea que te haya dicho, por el bien de todos. Conviene que el jefe no se enfade –el compañero a su izquierda volvió la vista al pizarrón luego de decir eso casi siendo solo un movimiento de labios de lo que el chico le escuchó apenas la mitad.

Cogiendo el cuaderno hizo una mirada significativa al dueño queriendo agradecerle y se puso a leerlo.

Al minuto siguiente todos empezaron a levantarse de sus pupitres a una señal de Syaoran Chö, luego se acomodaron en círculo alrededor de las butacas, dejando al novato al centro sin saber si hacer lo mismo o quedarse donde estaba sentado, casi al centro del aula.

-Quédate allí Hien –propuso el profesor en cuanto vio su disposición por ponerse de pie-. Acabo de escribir una lista de dones, los que consideré más comunes porque son demasiados en realidad. Aquí tus compañeros te harán una demostración de ellos mientras que tú me identificarás de cuáles se tratan. ¿De acuerdo? –hizo una pausa en que el chico nuevo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, luego se dirigió al resto de alumnos-. También esto es una prueba para ustedes a ver si recuerdan cómo representar cada uno de ellos y por favor, que sea artísticamente –dio una intensa mirada a algunos chicos que planeaban al parecer algo, evidenciándose con sus sonrisas malvadas.

Hien tragó saliva, preocupado. Cogió su botella de agua y volvió a beber hasta terminársela.

-Iniciamos... –dijo el profesor y todos guardaron silencio. Señaló a dos alumnos, ellos eligieron una técnica del don de...

-Fuego –dijo Hien.

-Bien, ¿puedes decirme qué técnica están usando? –el profesor se separó del pizarrón, para dejarle leer. Hien vio a los chicos que jugaban con el fuego "artísticamente" y luego dando una risita el otro cogió por la muñeca la mano que producía el fuego y la acercó a su pecho.

Syaoran Hien tembló al recordar aquello mismo pero entre él y Syaoran Chö. La pareja de alumnos que lo hacían actuaba como si de una declaración de amor se tratara o algo así por lo que decían.

-Es tuyo... si lo quieres –dijo el chico y la chica era la que presionaba la mano contra su pecho-. Seré tu esclavo hasta el fin del mundo –hubo risas de parte de los espectadores.

Hien se sonrojó y rió tímidamente. ¿Por qué tenía que decir aquello? ¿No les resultaba vergonzoso?

-¡Claro, idiota! Todo lo tuyo me pertenece –dijo la chica de forma cortante pero separó la mano que sujetaba, de su cuerpo con todo y la flama de fuego-. Pero éste es el fuego más feo y sin chiste que haya visto –más risas.

Hien vio que el profesor esperaba una respuesta y entonces dijo casi sin fuerzas.

-"Valoración de fuego"

-Es una técnica común. Bien, ¿podrías enumerar sus características?

-Sirve para reconocer las cualidades o defectos del fuego.

-Ésa es una. ¿Conoces otra?

Hien negó con la cabeza y fue cuando Chö frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero se consoló al ver que el chico se sonrojaba mucho y pensó en que le daba vergüenza decirlo, no era porque no supiera, sino todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, aunque no se diera cuenta, Hien estaba siendo sincero, desconocía ésa técnica pues simplemente la había visto y sentido en carne propia aunque poco se le explicó sobre ella.

El profesor indicó a los chicos que comentaran al respecto. Ellos entre risas y bromas silenciosas comenzaron a decir:

-La valoración de fuego es conocida también con el nombre de "prueba de amor". Antiguamente era utilizada por las mujeres quienes pedían a sus maridos su fuego, como una garantía de su fidelidad en la que obviamente se quedaban con el fuego dentro de su cuerpo. Todavía se utiliza hasta nuestros días, pero eso es sobretodo del gusto de las chicas.

-En novelas, canciones, cuentos y demás relatos o actuación puede ser una escena recurrente, sobretodo si se trata de un estilo romántico –añadió la chica- Darle tu fuego a alguien puede tener el significado de que ése alguien te importa mucho o como una garantía de confianza. No es común repartir flamas de fuego a todo el mundo porque al hacerlo...

-Gracias, el resto se lo dejamos de tarea al joven Hien. Nos estamos retrasando y quitando el tiempo a los demás de hacer sus demostraciones. Sepan que cuentan como participaciones...

Hien se quedó sin conocer el resto de la historia, pero el solo hecho de saber aquello lo puso aún más rojo y nervioso que antes y podía sentir la mirada de Syaoran Chö sobre él, sin atreverse a alzar los ojos. ¿Creería si le dijera que le había dado su fuego por "accidente" y sin saber el significado que podría prestarse a malos entendidos? Se terminó otra de sus botellas de agua en el transcurso de la clase en que adivinó otros dones leyendo el pizarrón, todo hecho rápidamente hasta que todos hubieran participado. Sonó el timbre y salieron todos en tropel camino al comedor a desayunar.

Hien se retrasó un poco en el salón, esperando que todos se fueran y poder darse un alivio, pero Syaoran Chö también se quedó junto con su par de amigos, a acomodar las butacas en su sitio y borrar lo del pizarrón. Él se apresuró a ayudar para distraerse un poco sin notar cómo se le iluminó el rostro al "jefe" que era quien pasaba el borrador por el pizarrón. Lo malo fue que Syaoran Senji sí se dio cuenta y de un impulso arrojó una butaca contra el chico nuevo, tomándolo por sorpresa. El afectado buscó el rostro del culpable y fácilmente lo encontró a un palmo de distancia.

-No sé qué hayas hecho para tener su atención –señaló con los ojos hacia el frente del aula y los volvió a enfocar en su presa-, pero más te vale no acercártele demasiado o hacerlo enojar. ¿Entendido?

Hien parpadeó confundido, guardó silencio como mejor defensa a su favor y Senji solo se apartó de él para volver a lo que hacía. Sus ojos volaron luego de notar la presencia de Tenshi quien no le dijo nada y pronto salió del aula, seguramente camino al comedor.

-¿Vienes con nosotros? –la voz de Chö le hizo pegar un brinco. Pensó fugazmente en la advertencia de Senji así que dijo:

-Espero a alguien.

Chö chasqueó la lengua como desilusionado y estaba por salir junto a Senji del aula cuando giró el rostro y preguntó:

-¿Puedo saber a quién esperas?

-Es una amiga que hice ayer –contestó rápidamente sin darle importancia-. Me dijo que se llamaba... –frunció el ceño al concentrarse en el recuerdo y aflojó el rostro al recordarlo-: Vanessa.

Syaoran Chö alzó una ceja. Senji sonrió aunque más bien su risa pareció maligna por sus cejas casi encontradas.

-¿Don de hielo? –preguntó el jefe de grupo.

Syaoran Hien pensó que se refería a lo que ella estudiaba y asintió con la cabeza. Chö dudó decir algo en ésos momentos y finalmente decidió irse, con Senji detrás de él. Por lo que vio creyó notar en los ojos del chico de las mariposas, oír el nombre de Vanessa no le había gustado en absoluto. ¿Estaría... celoso? Hien sacudió su cabeza para desechar la idea, eso no podía ser, en absoluto. El magnífico estudiante Syaoran Chö no podía estar enamorado de él de ninguna manera. El hecho de que pusiera atención en él solo podía significar que era a causa de lo de la escuela, vigilar que aprendiera y que todo estuviera bien.

"Es solamente el deber y nada aparte de eso". Se obligó a pensar, mientras Vanessa buscaba dentro asomando la mitad del cuerpo por la puerta. Ella le sonrió dulcemente al encontrarlo y pronto se dirigieron al comedor.

Para Syaoran, Vanessa no podría significar más que una amiga, igual que el par de chicas Sakura Tenshi y Sakura Senji. No podía darse el lujo de querer a alguien más allá de la amistad, ni por accidente, ni a propósito, después de todo quería mucho a su novia como para intentar traicionarla.

"No voy a enamorarme de nadie"

Le prometió a ella, y trataba de recordarse a menudo como si fuera capaz de olvidar algo que debería resultarle de lo más normal, siendo que estaba muy enamorado de su Sakura, de su Sakura a secas, sin más palabras que adornen su nombre, ni Tenshi o Senji ni otros complementos. Era solamente "Sakura"

Al término de las clases Hien se preguntaba si iría a su habitación a hacer los deberes o irse a vaguear un poco por allí con un libro bajo el brazo para leer. Pensaba en la famosa "leyenda" que su compañero Conan le había contado, también se preguntaba sobre el resto de significados sobre lo de la "valoración" de fuego y también estaba preocupado por la llamada que su novia le había hecho y en ese momento volvió a llamarle, dejando un mensaje de texto.

"Si te invitan a una fiesta, prueba a asistir a ella para distraerte un poco, por si acaso"

Era todo el mensaje. Como siempre él arqueó una ceja, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría.

Fue en eso que guardaba el celular en el bolsillo cuando sintió que tocaron su hombro pidiendo su atención.

-Olvidé dejarte esto antes –era Syaoran Senji ofreciéndole una caja cerrada-. Syaoran Chö ha estado tratando de dártelo en el desayuno y luego la comida, pero como te veía ocupado con tus "amigas", no se atrevió. Según me parece es tu vestuario para una fiesta de disfraces que hemos organizado para hoy en la noche. El jefe me pidió que te lo diera en su lugar porque llevaba prisa por arreglar unos asuntos y luego ir a una junta de delegados de clase. La fiesta es a las diez. Él la preparó en tu honor, sería un desperdicio si faltaras, aunque yo preferiría que no asistieras.

Hien cogió la caja con cierta incomodidad, así que casi destruye el cartón con sus manos.

-¿En dónde será?

-Nos prestaron el salón de juntas.

-¿No se supone que habrá una junta, como acabas de decir? –Hien preguntó tratando de asegurarse que no era una farsa.

-Por ésta ocasión la junta la harán en otro sitio, así que ahórrate conclusiones. Si vas o no, la decisión es tuya, no le afectará a nadie –se encogió de hombros-. No creo que Syao Chö note tu ausencia a pesar de que faltes.

Poco le faltó para que al llegar a la habitación pateara la caja contra la pared, de tan enojado que estaba con el tal Senji. Sin embargo, se contentó con cerrar la puerta de un fuerte golpe. Desde el principio no le agradaba ni tantito. Inclusive Syaoran Chö a quien pretendía admirar, tampoco le había resultado muy buen tipo que digamos y esperaba no tener que cruzar palabras con el tal Tenshi, porque creía que seguramente ése tío también lo haría sacar chispas.

_ "Cuidado con las emociones fuertes" _Se dijo mentalmente, tratando de contener su respiración agitada y ablandar los puños a sus costados. ¿Qué quería decir su novia con eso de que sería bueno ir a la fiesta? Había otras cosas que le apetecía más hacer, sabía que, si terminaba yendo lo que sucedería sería descontrolarse frente a un montón de gente que no tenía la culpa de que él tuviera "ése" maldito don que le complicaba la vida misma.

"_Si tan solo no lo tuviera"_

Se demoró en su sitio, pegando la espalda contra la puerta, hasta que decidió dejar lo que planeaba y apetecía hacer porque además de todo, su confianza en Sakura era ciega y total. Él debía ir a la fiesta y esquivar los otros planes así que arrojó el libro y el asunto de los deberes escolares para después y agarró su siguiente botella de agua, más por hábito que por necesidad.

Por otro lado, se replanteó las cosas, tenía qué dejar las cosas en claro con el jefe de grupo, por si acaso él pudiera llegar a mal interpretar lo del fuego que le terminó dando la noche anterior y sin querer... Esperando que no lo tacharan de homosexual o cosas semejantes. Le diría con la frente en alto que además él tenía una novia a quien quería mucho, por si necesitara dar pruebas. Aprovecharía a encontrárselo en la fiesta para ello y se dispuso a prepararse para asistir, aunque sin demasiada prisa. Se acercó a la cama maltrecha y fue entonces cuando revisó el contenido de la caja que Syao Chö le daba, que no hubo podido entregársela personalmente ni en la mañana antes de ir a sus asuntos o en los horarios de comida.

Tragó saliva antes de entrar. Respiró profundo y se aseguró de tener firmemente apretado el bolso negro que hacía juego con el vestido. Tenía dentro justo lo que sabía necesitaba con más urgencia, un abanico para ocultar el rostro si era necesario, un pegamento por si se desprendieran los delgados tacones de aguja que llevaba puestos, su celular por si acaecía otra emergencia y una botella de agua bien helada y esperaba encontrar algunos hielos por allí en la fiesta, si es que se iba a servir algo de comida.

Syaoran Hien efectivamente estaba allí, plantado frente a un montón de gente de distintas edades, todos en parejas, con disfraces... que pudo ver eran mucho menos vergonzosos como el que él traía puesto. Sacó el abanico del bolsillo rápidamente para esconder el furioso color rojo de sus mejillas y evitar de paso el ser reconocido, sin embargo eso estuvo lejos de suceder, Syaoran Senji sabía bien en qué consistiría el vestuario del chico y pronto lo descubrió dando por allí vueltas buscando a alguien seguramente o revisando la calidad de las botanas.

-Syaoran Chö se sentiría complacido de que la broma que te gastó surte efecto, pero aún no llega –dijo al chico, tomándolo por sorpresa. Luego alzó la voz para que más de uno pudiera oírlo-: Creo que te equivocaste con el tema de disfraces, no se trataba de que los hombres se vistieran de mujer, ni de que las chicas vendrían como caballeros.

Los que estaban cerca voltearon a verlos y pronto murmuraban cosas, otros se rieron.

Syaoran Hien quería que la tierra se lo tragara, por lo que había alcanzado a entender, los disfraces eran de lo más elegantes, pretendiendo hacerse a juego entre parejas. Nada demasiado exótico, pero hermosos. Él no encajaba con ninguno de ellos por muy bonito que fuera al vestido que llevaba puesto, tan fino y delicado como una mujer, pero él no tenía pareja con la cual aliarse. Syaoran Senji lo sabía, así que terminó diciendo:

-¿Dónde dejaste plantado a tu "chica-chico"? –haciendo énfasis en su última palabra compuesta-. No la veo por ninguna parte.

-Debe de haberse extraviado –añadió Syaoran Tenshi que acompañaba a su amigo. Ambos parecían vestir a la usanza antigua como si se trataran de vampiros, quiso entender Hien. Bastante atractivos para cualquier chica, hubiera querido creer, pero eso por mientras no abrieran la boca. Se mordió la lengua para no contestar gritando o por evitar alterarse más de lo que ya estaba. El corazón no parecía dejarlo en paz, pero todavía no estaba lo suficientemente agitado como para no poder contenerse. Sacó su botella del bolso y tomó más de la mitad en un trago. Los comentarios bochornosos sobre él seguían llegando a sus oídos.

-¿Qué es eso? –Senji le arrebató la botella de las manos para examinar el olor y sabor del contenido.

-Solamente agua.

-Agua. Debí suponerlo, creía que sería algún brebaje extraño. Es decir, así al menos me podría explicar el por qué de cómo es que tú vienes vestido así... Pero si tan solo es agua supongo que no tienes ningún argumento para darte por salvado.

-Yo no elegí el vestuario, así que deja de molestarme –su voz fue extrañamente serena, pero ya temblaba su cuerpo de ira contenida. Alzó un brazo y le arrebató la botella de las manos.

-La señorita ya se enojó –dijo con falsa preocupación. Clavó los ojos en su presa que lo miraba de la forma más furiosa que podía. Syaoran Senji queriendo ver qué tanto más era posible provocarlo añadió-. ¿Vas a golpearme, pequeño marica?

En menos de un parpadeo el cerebro de Hien estaba más caliente que un horno y difícil de contener. Hizo lo primero que le decía el instinto, golpear y estropear ésa bonita cara del tipo más odioso que hubiera podido conocer en su vida. Puso todas sus fuerzas en una sola embestida de su puño cerrado. Sin embargo no sintió nunca dar el daño, tan solo se vio segundos después cayendo sobre una mesa y derribando sobre el suelo su contenido, produciendo un estrépito que asilenció el salón de juntas excepto por la música, pero las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, estallando todas juntas.

-Definitivamente a Syaoran Chö le hubiera encantado divertirse con esto –Senji reía a sus espaldas, como todos, y ninguno se prestaba a auxiliarlo.

Por su parte, él con una fuerza sobrehumana se contuvo de hacer más escenas. La fiesta había resultado para él un desastre, como había supuesto desde un principio que lo sería. Se quitó los tacones de los pies y los echó a la bolsa. Recogió sus cosas como pudo, pues los chicos le ayudaron pateándolas lejos de su alcance, hasta que él pudo atreverse a hacer un círculo de fuego para evitar que nadie se le acercara. Luego avanzó hacia la salida en donde le cerraban el paso. Y que no intentara el truco de fuego porque ellos lo harían mejor aún... le dijeron. Hien avanzó entre ellos recibiendo empujones fuertes hasta que pronto estuvo fuera. Tuvo la suficiente dignidad como para no devolver el rostro furioso contra ninguno, ni irse corriendo por mucho que eso le apeteciera hacer.

Y siguió caminando aún cuando ya no podía escuchar las risas, los gritos con montones de tonterías y montones de apodos que le daban... "Pequeño marica"... murmuró para sí mismo cuando, sus pies daban por el sendero entre el bosquecillo, rumbo a los dormitorios. Estaba casi rindiéndose, cansado y esperando comprender qué había pensado su novia para dirigirlo hacia ésa horrenda tortura. Suspiró perdonándola de todo porque sabía bien que ella solo había querido hacerlo esquivar un posible mal momento y no podría haber sabido que las cosas terminarían de ésa forma, solo le había llevado por un camino diferente, sin conocer ése rumbo.

Arrastrando los pies envueltos en aquéllas medias solamente, le calaban las piedras, así que pugnó por llevarse a sus plantas los tacones y avanzó aún más despacio, meditabundo.

Le era hasta cierto punto frustrante el hecho de no saber nada, que Sakura prácticamente decidiera por él el rumbo de las cosas, sin saber exactamente qué cosa tenía qué evitar que pasara, es decir, desconocía los "detonantes" que harían que su don de fuego saliera de control, lo único que sabía bien era el "peligro"; pero nunca o rara vez se enteraba de lo que pudiera pasar o provocaría. Y por si fuese poco, quedaba el asunto de un "quien": una persona con la que tendría que toparse en la escuela por fuerza del destino, que ni la misma Sakura podía darse el lujo de evitar el encuentro; un "alguien" por ahora desconocido o tal vez ya se había cruzado con ésa persona, pero de la que tendría que evitar a toda costa: enamorarse. Hien lo había decidido por convicción propia, aunque no supiera de quién se trataba. Su novia Sakura era lo más importante para él, además de una gran ayuda cuando se trataba sobre ver el futuro.

-¿Han terminado tan pronto la fiesta?

Hien se detuvo en seco y levantó la vista del suelo lentamente al reconocer el tono de voz masculina de su jefe de grupo. Todos sus músculos se tensaron en señal de alarma. El hombre lo miraba de forma intensa de pies a cabeza, lo mismo que Syaoran Hien a él y tuvo que ahogar una exclamación de asombro ante la primera impresión.

Syaoran Chö vestía de una forma extraña, un traje muy elegante pero el saco era tan largo que arrastraba por el suelo como la cola de un vestido de novia, pero sin ser vestido. El pantalón y saco del color negro al igual que el vestido que llevaba Hien... Cuello y puños de camisa blancos. Solamente un detalle en la espalda que Hien no veía aún, era que el saco tenía un escote amplio en forma de V. Todo el conjunto a pesar de su ligera rareza lo hacía ver de forma majestuosa e imponente. El hombre estaba de pie cubriendo todo el paso del camino con su atuendo. Hien tuvo que desviar la mirada de él inconscientemente para poder hablar sin que el pulso se le acelerara demasiado.

-He decidido por mi cuenta retirarme de ésa patética fiesta. Lástima que usted se perdió el numerito que me armó.

Syaoran Chö frunció el ceño ante ése tono de respuesta y lo dicho también. Avanzó hacia el chico con paso firme haciendo volar el largo de su atuendo.

-¿Te parece que me desvelé noches enteras para hacerte una estúpida broma? Simplemente, lo que llevas puesto me costó un ojo de la cara y el sudor de mi frente. No me costaría ni medio segundo pensar en cómo humillar a una persona de la forma más simple, de querer hacerlo...

Hien parpadeó confuso y volvió el rostro una vez más para ver a los ojos a su jefe de grupo. Ver dentro de ellos era una especie de alivio, por la sinceridad que le revelaban y le dio una oleada de alegría que ése hombre no se estuviera burlando ni nada semejante. Y no sabía por qué, pero tenía la certeza de que si él le hubiera dicho que la broma había sido realmente idea suya... le quedaba claro que no lo habría soportado.

Syaoran Chö continuó su monólogo, lejano a su pensar.

-Además, ¿para qué entonces tendría que ir vestido así?

-¿Cómo?

-Lo hice pensando en que combinaría con el tuyo. Debí haber supuesto que no tendrías pareja para invitar a la fiesta y decidí por ti que sería yo mismo quien te acompañaría. Maldición... –No sabía por qué tenía que confesar todo aquello, se mordió en un acto reflejo la lengua. Desviando los ojos al camino y tomando al otro del brazo-. Vamos.

El cuerpo de Hien no se movió. Nada lo haría volver a aquél lugar, por mucho que "alguien" se haya esforzado en organizarlo, gastándose varios desvelos; pero tampoco quería dejar de divertirse por culpa de lo que sea que le sucedió antes.

-¿Y si improvisamos? –murmuró más para sí mismo. Hien hizo que el otro se devolviera un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a frente con él. Chö arqueó una ceja.

-No creo que yo pueda escuchar la música desde aquí.

-¿A quién le importa? –Hien sintió que el pulso se aceleraba más de la cuenta cuando dijo con firmeza-: Con oír tu canción de ayer noche sería suficiente para mí.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y un incómodo silencio hizo que el último en hablar lo recorriera un horrible estremecimiento de pánico, vértigo o desesperación. No podía creerse que hubiera dicho aquello, obviamente sin pensar y por el puro placer de... ¿de qué? ¿A qué quería llegar con eso? La respuesta vino con un agarre de su cintura y una de sus manos. Hien inconscientemente en respuesta llevó la mano libre al hombro de su "pareja". Todavía sorprendido de no salir huyendo, como sería su reacción más normal, ocultó el rostro posándolo en el hombro izquierdo del joven y comenzó a escuchar la canción desde el principio, dejándose guiar por él en un baile suave, lento que lo hacía temblar también. Por su cercanía con él, se dio cuenta que no era el único al que el corazón le saltaba con fuerza. Sintió en un momento que le soltaba la cintura para hacer uso de su técnica de fuego y pronto había un montón de mariposas rodeándolos e iluminando tenuemente.

Hien se recordó a sí mismo que también Chö le había regalado algo de su fuego, así que no debía estar tan mal el regalo por "accidente" de él a su jefe de grupo, pero se esperó a que terminara la canción para empezar a hablar sobre el tema.

Ahora el corazón le latía con dolor cuando tragó saliva decidido a abrir la boca para... ¿No era rechazarlo, verdad? Es decir, Chö nunca se le había declarado ni nada por el estilo. Contuvo el aliento al levantar los ojos y mirarlo. El hombre tenía el rostro radiante, aún sin sonreír propiamente. Quizá eran sus ojos los que delataban su felicidad. Con eso, las palabras murieron en su boca, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Sin pensarlo se mordió el labio inferior.

¡Maldición! Tenía que decírselo o seguiría dando malos entendidos. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a enfocar la vista en él. Ahora, ¿sería su imaginación o lo veía más cerca? Su cintura se vio atrapada más fuerte que antes y pronto su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al otro que ni una mosca podría pasar entre ellos. No había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos en el proceso y la alarma llegó muy clara al cerebro de Hien.

¡Era hora de escapar! No resistiría mucho ésa situación sin peligro de por medio, el peligro no era Chö, ¡era él!

-Tengo que ir... a hacer los deberes –rompió el contacto con sus ojos y puso las manos en el pecho del muchacho para empujar suavemente pero todavía no aplicaba fuerza cuando sonó el celular. Asustado de pronto su atención se volvió completa hacia aquel objeto que sacó del bolso con manos temblorosas. Se obligó a leer rápidamente:

"Deja que él te bese, de lo contrario..."

Y fue todo lo que alcanzó a leer antes de que el otro le arrebatara el aparato y lo arrojara lejos, con todo el descuido del mundo, desinteresado de dónde fue a parar mientras acortaba la distancia de los rostros. Hien todavía no asimilaba una sola palabra de lo que acababa de leer en el mensaje enviado por su novia Sakura, pero lentamente fue Syao Chö quien le aclaró las cosas.

-¿No te lo dije? Si algo llegara a salir mal, para eso estoy yo aquí –susurró suavemente contra su boca al tiempo que sus párpados bajaban y los latidos redoblaban el ritmo, haciendo posible el oírlos en sus propios oídos. Al tocar con los suyos, los labios de su tímida presa notó su calor quemante y que una inmensa ola de energía lo golpeaba. Intuía que él deseaba lo mismo, así que nada iba a detenerlo llegado a ése punto. Abrió la boca empujando los labios del otro a imitarlo.

-Probemos.

Dijo introduciendo algo más que su aliento en él. Acarició entonces frenéticamente su boca, cual si estuviera hambriento, tanto por fuera como dentro, admitiendo que aquello iba gustándole y con ganas. El otro por su parte, sentía que le estaban derribando poco a poco sus fuerzas de resistencia, sentía cómo el aire en sus pulmones se agotaba, que el bolso caía al suelo y dejaba escapar la botella de agua que era su última esperanza de apaciguar el calor que le consumía las entrañas principalmente a causa de ése chico de bonita cara, excelente cuerpo y un "algo" más que no sabía qué era todavía, pero debía ser la razón de que su cuerpo temblara al tenerlo cerca, así de cerca.

¡Oh sí! Claro que habría problemas y lo necesitaría más de lo que se pudiera imaginar. Debía decirle al menos a qué tipo de problema se tendría qué enfrentar si seguía torturándolo así de ardorosamente. Ya les faltaría el aire para hacer así una pausa y esperaba que entonces no fuese demasiado tarde para comentárselo.

Por otro lado, ¡condenado chiquillo nuevo! Si él se había jurado por cuando existiera y hasta lo que no, que nunca forjaría un lazo con ése chiquillo, ni pequeño ni mucho menos grande. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba con él? Podía sentir una grandísima fuerza de atracción emanando de ése ser corpóreo, que prácticamente lo arrastraba, lo jalaba y no tenía fuerzas para evadirlo, mucho menos ahora que lo "probaba" con ansiedad. Tenía bastante tiempo desde que nadie lo había hecho sentir así, al grado de creer posiblemente ésa sensibilidad suya hubiera desaparecido, pero no, acababa de reencontrarla. El cuerpo tenso entre sus brazos le indicaba que aún se contenía, que todavía se debatía sobre rendirse a él y dejarse llevar.

"Tiene miedo", fue su pensamiento más racional hasta que decidió mover los brazos que aguardaban en aquella cintura, para hacer suaves caricias en la espalda, sugiriendo relajamiento, más deseo... si es que pudiera estar aceptando lo que era evidente.

"Tranquilo, estoy yo aquí". Decía mentalmente como si esperara que su pensamiento pudiera ser escuchado.

Sus bocas se separaron para coger aire, pero no se entretuvo en eso demasiado. Decidido a seguir tanteando su suerte, marcó camino con la lengua por el cuello hasta las partes que el escote del vestido le permitía. Se maldijo mentalmente por no haber hecho el escote más amplio. Recibió en compensación las primeras señales, que eran cortos y ahogados suspiros y la sensación de dos manos abiertas posándose sobre su espalda para sostenerse, según se enteró unos segundos más tarde, pues prácticamente le tenía suspendido en el aire debido a que se inclinaba mucho con él hacia delante... y sin mencionar el detalle de los malditos tacones que le hacían ponerse de puntitas.

Bajó las manos por la espalda del vestido lentamente, sin pretender asustarlo mucho pero ¿qué más daba? ¡Él tenía la culpa por ser así de...! ¿Dócil? No. ¿Atrayente? No. Malditas palabras que no le explicaban lo que quería dentro de una sola. No solo se estaba portando dócil y eso era ya de por sí raro, no solo era atractivo para él, cosa aún más rara según su opinión propia, más que eso y estaba por averiguarlo.

Cuando alcanzó el nivel de la falda, entiéndase las caderas, el chico ya había perdido totalmente el equilibrio por parte de sus piernas y alcanzado un apoyo auxiliar ayudándose de la espalda de su acechador y de un tronco áspero chocando contra sus hombros, perteneciente a una corta reja de maderas al borde del camino. Todo su ser temblaba con las descargas eléctricas que rondaban por su sistema nervioso como si fuera día de fiesta y aquél tacto tan atrevido contra sus cohibidas caderas fue lo peor, porque encima lo hacía pegarse más al cuerpo del otro; y se enteraba de cosas que no quisiera percibir aún cuando había ropas de por medio.

Enterró los dedos en la espalda del hombre sobre él, prácticamente, justo al centro de su columna y escote. Chö despegó los labios de su piel y emitió un extraño quejido. De que estaban empeorando las cosas, era un hecho.

Chö caminó dos pasos hacia la cerca por acorralarlo contra eso y evitar que cayera cuando tuvo la rara necesidad de sujetar ésas manitas que lo lastimaban en la espalda, para dirigirlas hacia su propia cintura o hacia los hombros. Hien no reconoció la súplica que clamaba por evitar el asalto a su espalda, por lo que el otro le acomodó las manos otra vez, mientras volvía a su boca, quizá con algo más de cautela y las sostuvo en ése lugar apretándole por las muñecas.

El beso había sido suave y delicado pero duró poco para el gusto de Hien, quien al separarse los rostros ruborizados, notó que el de enfrente se contraía de dolor y quizá entendiera algo de abochornado al mismo tiempo. Dejó de sentir sus manos atrapadas y vio que él hizo ademán de querer sujetarse con la cerca su propio cuerpo, pero dio con los hombros de él y podía sentir sus dedos apretándolo con muchísima fuerza, la mandíbula apretada y sus ojos humedeciéndose. Quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, mientras enlazaba los brazos por su cintura distraídamente; entonces lo escuchó: el propio crujir de huesos, la columna quizá, pero eso fue el principio, luego entendió que serían sus alas, aquellas que producieron una sombra a sus pupilas, ocultando estrellas y la luz de la luna.

Es un hecho de la naturaleza y aún más raro que todo el conocer gente que pueda mostrar sus alas, porque según eso todo el mundo pudiera tener, pero pocos son los afortunados que llegan a descubrirlo. Syaoran Hien conocía las hermosas alas de su madre, así como las de su novia, pero no había tenido oportunidad con otra gente menos allegada a él. Se preguntó en silencio: ¿qué es lo que hace a las alas aparecer? ¿Él tendría alas también?

Ahogó un grito, luego de su distracción notó que las alas de Chö crecían y crecían bastante. ¡Eran enormes!

-No las veas –suplicó aquél con voz ahogada por el dolor. Aunque bueno, tampoco podía verlas bien porque no estaban extendidas todavía.

-Son hermosas –dijo sonrojándose, sin saberlo su rostro se llenó de luz y adquiría una apariencia demasiado agradable, de hecho Chö podía ver que aquellos ojos entrecerrándose brillaban, los labios formaban una bonita sonrisa de satisfacción y no había ningún rastro de los nervios y miedo anteriores-. Por eso no querías que tocara tu espalda, ¿verdad? Te estaba doliendo mucho.

Lo miró con cara de idiota por unos segundos hasta que escuchó aquella pregunta que le resultó incómoda.

-¿No sabes qué es lo que hace a un par de alas salir? –preguntó adquiriendo una expresión seria al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba también (o quizá ya lo estaba de forma permanente). Su alumno negó con la cabeza. Bueno, para eso tendría que descubrirlo solo el chiquillo, no iba a decírselo directamente... quizá solo le faltaba un "empujoncito".

Liberó los hombros del muchachito y volvió a bajar sus manos a la espalda y deslizándolas a donde antes.

Hien tembló al entender que el chico todavía no terminaba con él. No parecía querer soltarlo nunca, ni tener prisa. Echó el rostro por encima de uno de ésos hombros anchos para esquivar un beso, pensando que jugaría un poco y le pondría las cosas difíciles. Aunque...

Chö extendió sus alas todo lo largo y ancho como eran moviendo el aire al mismo tiempo. La oscuridad pareció volverse total. Eran aterciopeladas con uno que otro destello pequeño como diamantina, pero en sí, las alas eran totalmente negras, parecían un poco hechas jirones en los bordes inferiores... y el niño quedó admirado de ellas en ése mismo momento, distinguiendo la forma de las alas, que era la misma que el fuego en un recipiente mágico, oculto en su habitación por discreción: alas de mariposa. Anonadado suspiró.

-¿Alguna vez has visto tus propias alas? –dijo la voz que le quemaba la piel del cuello, buscando su boca.

-No. Pero si tengo unas quisiera que fueran como ésas –puntualizó. ¿Me enseñarás a sacarlas?

-Solo con una condición –murmuró a su oído y le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Cuál? –titubeó creyendo por donde iba su juego.

-Que me dejes llegar más lejos con esto.

Hien abrió los ojos todo lo que podía. Obviamente a Chö no le gustaba mostrar sus alas a todo el mundo. Vio que las cerraba y abatía abriéndolas muy poco, como esperando una respuesta.

-Si digo que sí... ya no me hago responsable de lo que pueda suceder –puntualizó sacando el rostro de su escondite.

-El permiso es lo único que necesito.

Dicho eso, sus músculos se tensaron apretando otra vez contra sí a su presa y robando los labios nuevamente con más ansiedad que antes y fue siendo correspondido a su vez.

Nunca antes había sentido un beso como aquél en lo que llevaba de vida. Una a una las defensas que tenía iban siendo vencidas y el calor iba ganando la batalla. Solamente había sido una vez, tiempo atrás, cuando incluso fue su primer beso, cuando algo en su pecho se resquebrajó despertando así su "monstruo" interior. Había sido Sakura quien lo hizo consciente de su realidad, el mismo día de la catástrofe en que terminó quemando la antigua casa de la chica. Pero ni aún entonces el beso había sido tan intenso, se dijo, ni los que vinieron después, aquellos en que la precaución de estar en el sitio correcto era obligación: como un cuarto de baño o alberca o cualquier charco de agua. Y seguía siendo un hecho alarmante pues casi no se permitía roces con ella y pensaba mucho sobre hacer o no el simple gesto de tomarla de la mano.

El motivo de entrar a aquélla escuela era para poder dominar ése peligroso don que le causaba tantos problemas y justo en ésos momentos, lo que quería era corresponder a un beso sin que hubiera problemas. Esperaba que Chö con lo inteligente y hábil que era pudiera salvar el día, pues ya sus fuerzas por retener el calor en su sitio (en algún lugar dentro de su cuerpo), ya estaban sucumbiendo debido a la presión de ésa endemoniada tentación de seguir unido al "abrazo" de aquél de alas de mariposa.

Una oleada de calor se desprendió de él en ése instante, conciente de que no había cerca más que una insulsa botellita de agua. Después un segundo golpe calorífico que se esparció alrededor como si fuese una onda. Estaba seguro de que Chö se había percatado de eso por las dos veces que despegó sus labios de él, sintiendo que le quemaban demasiado, pero no parecía darle más importancia porque volvía al ataque, como convencido de estar llegando a un punto interesante.

Chö sí que había sentido aquello. Frunció el ceño contrariado un poco, pues eso debía ser una técnica de fuego que solo debía aprender luego de un par de años de práctica y eso le molestó: que supiera hacer cosas difíciles y las más simples no. Fue un pensamiento fugaz, porque al instante quería saber de dónde rayo sacaba tanta energía el chico y si tuviese qué hacer algo al respecto que bien sabía hacer y le gustaba la idea.

¿Por qué llevaba resistiendo tanto con ése agradable contacto, siendo que su naturaleza era sensible? A ésa altura de circunstancias ya hubiera sucedido lo peor. ¿Realmente Chö lo tenía todo bajo control? ¿Lo había dicho en serio? Quería creer que sí. Siendo ése su pensamiento se soltó un poco más. Quiso atreverse a tocarlo si es que era posible, dejó de sostenerse de su cintura para elevar las manos sin despegarlas de él, ascendiendo por los costados al pecho, el cuello y finalmente entrelazar los dedos detrás de la nuca. Vino la tercera onda de calor, más fuerte que las demás.

Chö volvió a separarse ahora cayendo en la cuenta de que algo andaba mal, unos labios y lengua tan tímidos no podían... no debían quemar tanto. Todo su cuerpo se estaba calcinando y maldita sea, pero las alas "desconocidas" de Hien (si es que había unas) no se dignaban en aparecer, creía que ya había sido demasiada excitación de su parte, pero las "condenadas cosas de la espalda" seguían sin salirle. Y de eso se trataba solamente, las alas eran una respuesta a una estimulación de ése tipo. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Chö había sacado sus alas solamente un par de ocasiones, una cuando era muy pequeño y con la persona menos apropiada para el caso, y la segunda ocasión era ésa, con Hien. Le avergonzaba ser el único que las mostraba, porque significaba que era él solo quien estaba disfrutando o el único pervertido según se quiera ver. Bueno, se consoló a sí mismo pensando que, dejando de lado lo de las alas, el cuerpo del chiquillo respondía a cualquier estímulo así que no debería estar quejándose tanto. Además, ¿por qué tanto drama si no habían pasado de un beso y alguna caricia medio sugerente a avanzar... pero no más? Nunca antes había estado en ése tipo de situación de estarlo disfrutando, de algo tan simple, que en "otros" caso no le había estimulado o siquiera llamado la atención. Por eso declaró para sí mismo que al chiquillo se encargaría de ayudarlo a aprender mucho y trabajar duro en cuanto a lo de la escuela y no para ser su sucesor, sino para lograr que ambos se graduaran al mismo tiempo y sacarlo de ésa apestosa escuela con él. En ése tipo de pensamientos estaba cuando Hien lo hizo volver a tierra y sonando como exhausto.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo? –su mirada estaba perdida y los brazos resbalaron lentamente de su nuca hasta quedar tendidos a sus costados, como rotos o sin fuerza. A Chö se le paralizó el corazón y la sangre se le vino abajo con la mención de ésas palabras. Debía de haber entendido que el niño no resistiría mucho, que era débil después de todo y vio que poco a poco se desvanecía en su regazo como si estuviera... ¿muriendo? ¿Entonces había sido todo? ¡Y era culpa suya!

Hien se había dado cuenta en el último momento que estaba perdiendo fuerzas de forma en la que él no tenía nada qué ver, Chö le estaba robando más que el aliento.

El chico de alas negras frunció el ceño, estaba tan preocupado en otros "asuntos" que no se daba cuenta de que en realidad le robaba energías al niño. Su don natural no era el fuego, sino el de tomar la fuerza de otros.

-Lo siento –musitó.

-Me diste... el mejor beso que haya sentido jamás –jadeó Hien queriendo darle poca importancia al asunto-. Gracias.

Chö vio humedecerse sus orbes de su presa mientras le daba una sonrisa, quizá la última. Aquello lo dejó estupefacto. ¿Por qué demonios le agradecía? Ése chico, ¿era masoquista o qué? Consiguió armarse de valor para volver a besarlo, aunque le calcinara la piel de tanto que le ardía.

-Yo tampoco te he dicho algunas cosas así que... –dijo por último antes de que Chö se lo impidiera por completo.

Hien abrió sus ojos tanto como podía y sus manos reaccionaron como sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. Su expresión era preocupación pura y tanta que le arrugaba la frente. El cuerpo entero sufrió una sacudida de terror.

"Ya no puedo más. ¡Vete!"

Gritó su pensamiento. En su interior como si se hubieran abierto un montón de compuertas, candados, cadenas todas al mismo tiempo y que suponían ser sus defensas, dejó escapar el caos de fuego interno que tenía, que se reproducía de forma natural en él, son detenerse, sin descanso, infinitamente.

El cuarto golpe de calor tomó por sorpresa a Syaoran Chö, porque ésa vez sí que era fuego auténtico, que quemaba, calcinaba... consumía. Lo sacudió arañándole las ropas, desgarrando y volviendo ceniza sus alas... lastimándolo.

Hien vio entre las ráfagas de fuego que no cesaban el rostro ahora enfurecido de quien antes lo había besado y deseado demasiado, del que antes lo había estado ayudando a aprender cosas nuevas, el que había preparado una fiesta en su honor, quien se había desvelado haciendo un vestuario para él, quien le había regalado un poco de fuego y muy seguramente de corazón y conciente de lo que hacía. Ése alguien a quien maltrataba su fuego sin escapatoria, lo miraba ahora con un odio inmenso y le gritó arrojando aliento frío por su boca, por sus manos, por toda su fisonomía:

-¡¿Por qué nunca mencionaste que tu don es el fuego? ¡Maldita sea! Tú no necesitas aprender nada sobre fuego. ¿Para qué te enlistaste con los de fuego en lugar de con los de hielo? ¡Dímelo!

Hien debía querer echarse a llorar en ése momento, pero las lágrimas se evaporaban en sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso al entender que era depositado en el suelo sin ningún reparo o remordimiento por hacerse sin cuidado. En ése momento deseó morir porque el fuego no cesaba y eso ocasionaba que alguien estuviera siendo herido... nuevamente por su culpa. ¿Ya qué importaba que le arrojase viento helado si eso no podía ayudarlo en nada para revertir los hechos?

-Lo siento.

Chö iniciaba una lucha por sobrevivir. Semejante aprieto no podía tomárselo a la ligera. La técnica de hielo que conocía no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, había que "cerrarle a la llave" a la fuente de donde provenía aquél fuego infernal o no sabía si podría salir con vida, no solo él, sino que la escuela entera. Recostó el cuerpo de Hien boca arriba y le puso las manos a la altura del vientre, por si el corazón no estuviera echo para resistir aquello. Ojalá hubiera líquido corriendo por sus venas todavía o de nada funcionaría, se dijo, pero no había tiempo para dudas. Todo lo que fuera líquido en Hien debía congelarse con una simple técnica que repitió constantemente por mientras durara el fuego y al mismo tiempo absorbía la energía que le proporcionaba aquél para no cansarse con ése juego. Sabía que el mocoso debía seguir con vida allí abajo, algo se lo decía y era ése vínculo que había hecho con él con la flama que la noche anterior el pequeño le había dado.

Tardó varios minutos en aminorar el fuego, que entonces hizo ademán de ceder e iniciar la retirada a su recinto. Hien había recuperado algo de calma y fuerza en sus miembros y fue por eso que les echó candado a sus sentimientos y fuego a la vez. Sin embargo no se movió del suelo, además de desviar los ojos a cualquier punto que no fuera la cara del otro.

-Así que... don especial de fuego. Ya no me extraña que tus notas fueran altas en la materia.

Chö escupió al suelo algo de su propia sangre que se escapaba por su boca.

-Con ése maldito poder, puedes derribar a cualquier profesor. No necesitas ayuda de nadie para graduarte hoy mismo si lo prefieres, así que lárgate de mi vista.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Syaoran Hien sintiera veneno puro correr por sus venas y paralizarle el corazón en el pecho. Y no debía dolerle, no era como si Sakura lo hubiera rechazado, pero eso dolía más que si hubiera sido así.

Se tambaleó en cuanto estuvo de pie, el mundo daba vueltas bajo sus pies. Tuvo que sujetarse a la cerca para no caerse y no era por culpa de los zapatos, según entendía bien.

-Lo siento –repitió.

Recibió de lleno la visión de los ojos fríos, el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados, la mandíbula rígida, junto con un silencio sepulcral, fueron la respuesta a su arrepentimiento. Más tarde la espalda y los pasos alejándose en la oscuridad.

Hien se dejó derrumbar nuevamente al suelo cuando ya no lo pudo ver más y sus ojos se apagaron en la nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

"Evitando el amor"

Syaoran Chö se levantó ésa mañana con un maldito humor que nadie podía soportar, inclusive sus inseparables amigos Senji y Tenshi. Justo al pararse de su cama muy de madrugada, lo primero que hizo fue patear la maldita cosa que volaba alrededor de la habitación como si fuera lo más horrible del mundo. El recipiente mágico con la mariposa de fuego dentro, fue a dar contra la pared. Fue una lástima no verla quebrarse en millones de pedazos o desaparecido, como él hubiera preferido. También se había llevado la mano al pecho y lo hizo puño como si en ello deseara apretarse el corazón. El desgarre de la camisa no debió ser otra cosa que el deseo mismo de arrancar de él, el fuego que conservaba dentro, uno que no era suyo y no quería con él. Ése par de insignificantes cosas le robaba el sueño, así que peor todavía. Su mal humor iba incrementándose poco a poco desde lo que pasó en su habitación hasta su trayecto a la dirección.

Mandó o mejor dicho, ordenó hacer llamar al director cuanto antes. Su cabeza era toda una olla de presión en su punto máximo de resistencia. Trataba de hacer llegar a su memoria cuántas personas existían en el mundo, que tuvieran el don de fuego o de menos que lo hayan tenido.

Antes de llegar a la dirección, el joven se había vaciado encima los libros de sus anaqueles personales, incluso volcó todas sus pertenencias en busca de alguna información que valiera la pena saber. Era muy sabido por todo el mundo que a él le fascinaban los libros y todo lo referente a dones y magia antiguos, pero en su actual estado, lo desparramó todo sin cuidado alguno. Hizo todo un desorden, no solo de sus cosas, sino de sus amigos y uno que otro compañero de clase también. Las caras de indignación o de sueño que tenían no le importaron en lo más mínimo. Con él solito tenía para irritarse, así que cualquier reproche lo enfurecería más y a todos los hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Cuando el director entró en su oficina con aire solemne, ordenó a su secretaria y a todo mundo salir, con la sola excepción del encolerizado chiquillo que lo había hecho levantarse un poco más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Se dirigió a su enorme sillón del otro lado del escritorio, se sentó y cruzó piernas y las manos a un tiempo. Armándose de paciencia se preparó para lo que sea que tuvieran qué decirle, esperando en verdad fuera de suma importancia.

-¿Y bien? –dio pie a que iniciara la conversación. El director era un hombre que no podía pasar de los cuarenta y tantos. Su rostro era el mismo que el de Syaoran Chö, que viéndolo así, quizá pudiera ser él su padre en lugar de su director. La diferencia de gestos radicaba en que a él no le temblaba el labio, ni tenía pose de amárrenme porque voy a matar a alguien.

Chö aporreó el escritorio con las palmas extendidas y gritó su primera urgencia.

-¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo que el chico nuevo tiene el don de fuego! ¡Eso debe venir en su expediente a fuerzas!

Por los ojos del director asomó un fugaz rayo de luz que indicaba que ya entendía el por qué de tanto alboroto.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo con eso? –dijo suavemente, sin impacientarse ante el tono agresivo de su visitante.

-¿Qué si ocurrió algo? –Chö no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara en su rostro, pero una tan forzada que le dolía la cara-. ¿No me está viendo o qué? ¡Ése chiquillo me habría matado anoche de no ser porque una gran deidad que todo lo ve, me dio el don de robar energía a los demás. ¡Sino, ni la cuento!

Algo retirado de allí, en ésa misma madrugada, Syaoran Hien despertó a causa de una pesadilla muy real que lo sacudió en el suelo, donde quedó recostado. Tardó poco en recordar lo sucedido en la reciente noche, entonces una sombra de dolor cubrió su rostro. Arrastró su cuerpo para recargar su espalda en la cerca, luego de haber alcanzado su celular y botella de agua ahora congelada como piedra.

El aparato estaba vivo también de milagro por haber caído lo suficientemente lejos y quedar oculto entre unas rocas. Le había informado de su paradero al dueño con el sonido de la alarma para despertarse.

Hien se había logrado engañar creyendo que era una llamada importante así que lo abrió para ver. Buscó el último mensaje y era el mismo de la noche, antes de que todo lo que le torturaba, sucediera. ¿Por qué Sakura a veces parecía conducirlo a un camino en que las cosas resultantes, eran horribles?

Pasó la vista de mala gana por la pantalla, recordando que no había tenido oportunidad de leer el mensaje completo. ¿Qué más daba? Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

_Deja que él te bese, de lo contrario morirá._

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y el corazón aguardó en suspenso, lo mismo que su respiración. Una sola palabra era la que no había alcanzado a leer. ¡Eso le hubiera costado la vida! ¿Por qué no lo había podido leer antes? Incluso habría puesto más empeño en responder a ésos apasionantes besos si con eso le salvaba la vida. Era una suerte que no estuviera muerto ya. Se había dejado besar obedientemente, pero en cierta forma por poco eso no resultaba suficiente. Sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta que ésa era la primera y única vez que Sakura le confesaba la posible consecuencia.

El cuerpo completo le temblaba peor que si hubiera tocado un muerto. Y de las sacudidas siguieron irrefrenables sollozos y desesperación.

-Guarda la compostura joven Syaoran Chö, para poder escuchar ahora tú lo que debo decirte. El chico se ha delatado y ése error no puede repetirse y para eso necesitaremos de tu cooperación. Pero antes debes escuchar.

-¿Mi cooperación? ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Ese tema me supera!

-Los padres del muchacho nos advirtieron bien desde cuando lo inscribieron al Instituto. Sobre su don y el cómo lo han cuidado lo suficientemente bien como para evitar cualquier problema. Si lo aceptábamos aquí fue para enseñarlo a controlar el poder por él mismo, sin ayuda de terceros; no para enseñarle trucos sobre cómo hacer figuras con el fuego o cómo calentar el agua de su bañera o cafetera.

-Si me permite la pregunta... ¿Cuántas personas existen en el globo terráqueo, que teniendo ése don? De saber cuáles son, me daría una pista de dónde buscar, para poder enseñarle ese "control de fuego" del que me habla –dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo, cuidando el tono de su voz.

-Acabo de hacer esa investigación personalmente y el resultado que arrojó fue éste: aquellos con ése don murieron en la edad en que su don despertaba. Así que no tenemos ayuda por el lado de la experiencia. Solo nos queda improvisar.

Chö no pudo contenerse.

-¡Debe estar bromeando! Que yo sepa, los casos de personas con el don de fuego son rarísimos. Sí los ha habido y se habla de que son bastante peligrosas ésas personas. ¡Estoy seguro que he leído sobre ello! ¿Entonces por qué dice que mueren si ellos mismos son tan poderosos? Simplemente es incoherente.

-Se les conoce por peligrosas por el mismo hecho de que al morir han provocado catástrofes. Y si es que alguno vive, no ha de arriesgarse a decirle a voz en grito al mundo para que se entere. ¿O sí? Todos terminarían teniéndole miedo.

-Por supuesto que deberían decirlo si su sola existencia es un peligro para quienes lo rodean. ¿Acaso no les importaría lo que pudiera pasar... a su familia, amigos, esposa o esposo, o hijos?

-Yo entiendo tu punto, si es lo que te esfuerzas en lograr. Pero me pongo en sus zapatos. Creo que la peor parte la llevan ellos, los que tienen ése don, pues son los que cargan con una responsabilidad inmensa sobre sus hombros.

Syaoran Chö respiró agitado, echando a andar su cerebro. Algo más debía decir pero de pronto las ideas se le empalmaban y querían salir de su boca todas juntas.

-¿Cuánto hace que Hien despertó ése don y cómo es que se mantiene vivo entonces?

El director desvió los ojos al exterior, poco faltaba para que dieran inicio las clases de ése día.

-Cuando apenas era un niño, y la forma en que se auto-mantiene vivo es porque sus propios padres le hicieron un conjuro... algo sobre invocar un guardián que viviera como parásito al interior de su hijo, absorbiendo parte de su calor. ¿Te suena familiar?

-¿Recipiente mágico?

-No es tan simple. Hablamos literalmente del guardián en persona. Pero resultó que era insuficiente y el niño se ha hecho a la idea de que tiene qué estar tomando muchos líquidos, haciendo día y noche un conjuro de hielo sencillo que incluso hace funcionar durante las horas de sueño con otro conjuro llamado de "clonación" o "reciclaje"

-El efecto "eco"

-Así es. Se activa cuando duerme. Así lo ha podido sobrellevar bastante bien él solo, sin ningún problema durante el resto de los años hasta... hoy. Porque además de eso cuenta con su "as bajo la manga": el celular.

-¿Perdón? –Chö arqueó una ceja, creyendo y no queriendo que se tratase de una broma, después de todo creía ciegamente que su director era una persona bastante seria.

-Tiene un contacto que se encarga de decirle qué hacer en caso de que se adivine uno de los accidentes. Es decir, alguien que puede ver el futuro.

-En ése caso, ¿por qué no le dijo sobre éste en específico, para haberlo evitado?

-También me dejaron algo al respecto sobre su pregunta.

Entonces el director sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó de él un sobre que venía cerrado. Sobre la superficie del sobre venía escrito:

"Para aquél que pregunte: ¿por qué no le dijo sobre éste en específico, para haberlo evitado?"

Chö tragó saliva al leer las mismas palabras que él justo acababa de pronunciar. El director lo invitó a abrirlo. Sacó una hoja, que venía con una especie de nota con caligrafía delicada y limpia.

_ "Syaoran Hien es una persona bastante valiosa para mí, por nada del mundo querría lastimarlo o ponerlo en peligro, pero el hecho de permitir que usted lo besara y no muriera era otro de mis deberes... por él también, porque de haber pasado, él terminaría como un muerto viviente sin perdonarse nunca lo que hizo"_

_ "Eso sin mencionar aquí, quién es usted o cuál es el papel que juega en esto. Por último, aprovecho para pedirle una sola cosa y es que por favor lo ayude, él solo no puede dar los pasos necesarios para aprender a controlar el fuego de que lo queme por dentro día y noche"._

La nota venía sin el remitente, así que se abstuvo de preguntar quién era, seguramente se trataba de la persona que envió un molesto mensaje cuando recién se estaba acercando él al chico de fuego queriendo besarlo. Entonces no había reparado en ello. Lo de la mención del beso no fue suficiente para convencerlo de que algo sabía quien escribió la nota, pero por otro lado no le gustó eso de que ésa persona tuviera que dar un permiso. ¿Quién era? ¿Acaso una novia o su madre? Frunció el ceño recuperando el mal humor, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco también por el buen recuerdo que tuvo.

-Ya. Al grano. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Lo primero es guardar el secreto. Segundo, estar vigilándolo. Tercero, pensar en la mejor forma para ayudarlo con su don a encontrar una buena solución. Y debes saber la advertencia que dejó su madre sobre ello: nada de emociones fuertes para el niño, eso solo hace que pierda el poco auto-control que tiene. ¿Entendido?

El joven asintió aún más sonrojado. Ahora claramente se apreciaba que había sido culpa suya lo ocurrido, por provocarlo. Aunque no por eso el chiquillo iba a librarse y tener su perdón. ¡Él no sabía nada de su don! El director aprovechó su silencio para hablarle sobre otros detalles y quiénes eran los únicos que sabían del don que tenía. Aparte de ellos dos, había unos cuantos profesores.

Entretanto, Hien ya estaba de vuelta en su habitación para alistarse a ir a clases a pesar de lo ocurrido. Una bonita sorpresa lo aguardaba dentro: Senji y Tenshi le estaban esperando desde hace no mucho rato. Habían esculcado en sus cosas pero no había hecho falta eso para dar con una en particular que no les gustó ni tantito.

-¡Qué bueno que tú apareces, Hien! –Senji fue el primero en hablar, estaba recargado en el borde de la cama de Chö y levantaba en su mano derecha la mariposita en su recipiente-. ¿Es esto tuyo?

Hien sintió que el rostro le hervía con todo y la sangre al reconocer la mariposita que había dejado de revolotear como siempre y sus colores se habían vuelto negros y rojos como seña del mal humor de Chö. Sus alitas apenas se movían como dudando si volar o no.

-¡Dámelo! –dijo sin esperar demasiado a ser obedecido porque corrió los pasos desde la puerta hasta Senji y le arrebató aquello. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que en el trayecto había dejado caer su botella de agua y el aparato celular. Mirando a Senji y al mismo tiempo resguardando en su regazo la mariposa, dio un par de pasos atrás.

Senji dio una mirada a Tenshi para señalarle la puerta que ése otro pronto cerró a sus espaldas aprovechando que estaba cerca. Abandonó el marco de la misma y apoyó la espalda contra la única ruta de escape. A Hien, su cerebro le gritaba peligro.

-Pequeño marica, ¿eso que tienes en brazos te lo dio Chö o tú se lo robaste? –Senji volvió a hablar con furia contenida en cada fibra de su ser.

-Es mío. Chö me lo dio por voluntad propia.

-No me lo creo. Lo habrás seducido con tus "encantos" de niña que no mata ni una mosca. Se lo sacaste de alguna forma. Tú no vas a engañarme. Algo hiciste para que el jefe despertara con un humor del diablo y sospecho que eso se debe a que algo le hiciste. Solo tú podrías hacer sido –luego señaló el suelo, donde había unos vidrios rotos de un marquito con una foto que Hien reconoció como suya-. ¿A que tienes una novia?

No respondió con palabras, su silencio lo hizo, así que Senji retomó la palabra.

-Francamente me importa un comino lo que hagas de tu vida mientras eso no afecte a Chö o a uno de nosotros –señaló a Tenshi-. Él te vio el otro día coqueteando con una chica parecida a ésta.

Hien recordó entonces a la señorita Sakura Tenshi y comprendió la mirada gélida que se clavaba en él, proveniente de esa persona apoyada contra la puerta y que solo podía significar una cosa: a Syaoran Tenshi le interesaba aquella muchacha.

-Yo solo la confundí, como ustedes pueden ver...

-Pero eso no evitó que siguieras hablando con ella como si de tu mejor amiga se tratara –habló al fin el de ojo azul.

-El punto es –Senji retomó la palabra-. Aléjate de ella o del jefe si no quieres pasar un mal rato. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? –El chico de la hoja, enterraba los ojos con expresión de furia en el vestido que Hien aún llevaba encima. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia lo mucho que Chö se había esforzado en hacerlo-. Solo una última cosa, dame ése vestido y la mariposa por las buenas... o tendrá que ser por las malas.

En respuesta, apretó más fuerte contra su pecho la diminuta mariposa, tanto que su recipiente pugnaba por lastimarlo enterrándosele los picos y salientes. Como si hiciera falta, negó lentamente con la cabeza, caminando hacia atrás hasta chocar contra su lecho.

-Tenshi, échame una mano –Syaoran Senji ya se había puesto de pie cuando dio la orden. En dos zancadas alcanzó a Hien y le dio una patada demasiado fuerte en el abdomen logrando tumbarlo en el lecho. Al tiempo que aquél caía había hecho una bola de fuego que Senji deshizo en una de sus manos con facilidad.

Al derrumbarse por completo, su nuca chocaba con la pared, pero afortunadamente logró seguir conciente y tenía suficiente poder como para rostizar vivos al par de amigos. Alzó una mano para repetir su técnica de fuego y con la otra protegía su mariposa.

Antes que pudiera hacer nada, Tenshi lo había alcanzado y con una sola mano tocó un punto en su espalda cuando Senji lo hizo rodar sobre su costado. Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Tenshi repitió aquello un par de veces más en varias zonas de su fisonomía, logrando como resultado adormecer todos y cada uno de sus músculos con algo que era tan frío como el hielo, penetrándolo hasta los huesos. Los párpados se contrajeron hacia arriba y él hubiera querido hablar o gritar cualquier cosa pero ni su boca o lengua se movieron. Su corazón quedó muy bien sedado así que iba en una marcha lenta, lo mismo que sus pulmones o hasta su cerebro se adormecía.

-Algún día tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso, Tenshi –dijo riendo Senji según alcanzó a oír. Su voz le llegaba de forma extraña, no muy clara.

-No sería mala idea que aprendieras, aunque en la práctica podrías terminar matando a alguien o dejándolo con algún tipo de parálisis.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Suenas como mi madre o un anciano.

-Lo digo por si pasaba por tu cabeza usarlo en Chö para no sé qué fines... –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No digas tonterías –el tono del otro le hizo pensar que antes que enojado estaba un poco incómodo.

Cuando le volvieron a voltear boca arriba, Hien pudo ver que Senji se había ruborizado. Él podía ser espectador solamente de lo que pasara. Con todas sus fuerzas deseaba moverse, pero no lo conseguía. Casi no pudo sentir cuando le arrebataron el recipiente mágico con la mariposa.

-"Ten", sujeta esto un momento –y se la dio al compañero mientras apoyaba una rodilla sobre el lecho y la otra la pasaba por encima de la cintura de Hien hacia el otro costado. Apoyó las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de su presa asustada.

-En ésa posición cualquiera diría que le quieres bajar el novio a "alguien" –Tenshi ladeó la cara para ver a otra parte.

-Cállate. Déjame divertirme con ésta niña un rato. Qué bueno que sigues despierto "cariño". Sino, sería aburrido.

-Será mejor que no te distraigas con eso. Solo apúrate que se nos hace tarde para las clases. Conociéndote...

-No creo que éste espécimen valga la pena –dijo sin darle importancia a la advertencia de su amigo-. Solo quiero ver las caras que pondrá y enterarme de si pasó algo entre él y Chö, nada más.

-Eso dices y terminas mirando lo que no debes como todo un idiota.

El último comentario debió molestar mucho a Senji porque su rostro cambió a un rojo intenso en un segundo.

-Lo que pasa es que tú no sabes apreciar la naturaleza.

-Yo la aprecio, aunque no de la misma forma pervertida que tú.

-¡Serás...! Ok, ok. No vale la pena explicarte lo que no puedes ver. El único con ése don soy yo.

-No me interesa ver más allá de la piel. Estoy a gusto como soy.

Senji suspiró de resignación y dio fin a esa charla.

-Como quieras. Solo un par de minutos y nos vamos.

Sin mucho entusiasmo deshizo los nudos de los listones en el vestido y los botones que ayudaban a sujetarlo en su sitio, mientras que el ojiazul retomaba su puesto junto a la puerta, mirando sin ver, como si quisiera vigilar que su amigo cumpliera su palabra de no tardarse.

El par de cordeles bajaron de los hombros. Los ojos de Hien se humedecieron de furia e impotencia, las lágrimas rodaron por sus sienes gritando auxilio en lugar de sus labios. De un tirón hacia abajo el vestido cedió sin mayores trabajos. Tenshi giró la cara para no ver. No apoyaba a su amigo, pero tampoco iba a detenerlo de hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Senji sin ningún pudor pasó los ojos de la cabeza a los pies. Dejó resbalar el vestido de sus manos metiéndolo en su mochila muy apretadamente sin mirarlo siquiera.

-No puede ser… -dijo y soltó un suspiro de forma inconsciente. Al oírlo, Tenshi se llevó una mano a la cabeza e hizo un gesto de resignación. Algo en ésa sola frase le intuía que "Sen" iba a tomarse su tiempo en contemplaciones.

Senji frunció el ceño, sin dejar de escudriñar el cuerpo al frente suyo.

-Es hermoso. No me extraña que Chö se comportara ayer como lo hizo.

En un par de movimiento le quitó también los tacones y medias. La víctima sintió ruborizársele notablemente el rostro cuando la última prenda que lo cubría también se le arrebataba sin el más mínimo reparo.

Cuando el análisis exhaustivo se precisaba en su intimidad hubiera deseado desaparecer de cualquier forma. Aún su cerebro mandaba la orden de moverse, pero el cuerpo no obedecía. Quería huir o cuando menos sacarle los ojos al tipo.

Senji dejó de tener la cara de bromista de momentos antes. Su expresión se volvió tan seria que bien podría competir con Chö a ver cual daba más miedo de los dos. Ladeó el rostro solo un par de segundo en los que rebuscó algo dentro de su mochila y sacó una bolsa de plástico con un contenido de… guantes quirúrgicos que se dispuso a poner.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño –susurró volviendo su atención a lo de antes. Su voz había sido muy baja, poco amenazante… como lo hubiera sido el tono discreto de cualquier doctor frente a un paciente. Bajó de la cama y se hincó en el suelo un momento para apreciarlo más de cerca, al tiempo que tanteaba.

-El cuerpo es el mayor delatador. La lengua sabe mentir, pero el cuerpo nunca. Guarda gran información sobre tus hábitos, gustos, el dolor, el maltrato. Cualquier cosa, hasta el cerebro se reserva mucha información. Yo tengo la habilidad de escuchar lo que el cuerpo dice con solo ver o tocar un poco. El tuyo, parece haber sido creado para algo especial. Así que no quiero echarlo a perder –sugirió que por eso se había puesto guantes, pero no podía saber si Hien lo entendía-. Lo que buscaba era… pero eso ya no importa, parece que eres virgen… sino me equivoco.

Syaoran Tenshi resopló como queriendo echarse a reír de incredulidad. Pero no dijo nada.

-Yo tampoco me lo creo. ¡Pero, pobre del que le toque estrenarte! ¡Se lo pasará bomba! Definitivamente esta hecho de otro material. Es especial.

-Parece que quisieras ser ése "pobre" afortunado –se quejó Tenshi, mirando su reloj.

-No creo soportar el primer "round". Vería algo más que estrellitas de colores y todo eso. Sería un desperdicio que fuera yo, más bien…

Sus manos recorrían las piernas, abdomen, pecho y brazos… como si aquello fuera la superficie de un auto muy costoso y él no fuera digno de usarlo.

-Es como querer que una lancha corra en la arena del desierto, o querer poner un auto de carreras en manos de un niño de un año que apenas si sabe gatear, o una bicicleta manejarla en una alberca…

-Ya entendí. Quieres decir que "ni al caso" –luego miró de reojo como con un poco de curiosidad y volvió la vista a cualquier parte inmediatamente –No creo que esa "cosita"…

-Un día de éstos te romperé un palo de escoba en la cabeza. No me refiero a lo que tú simplemente puedes "ver", colores o tamaños. Si tú vieras lo que yo veo…

Retiró las manos y les sacó los guantes, poniéndose de pie. Desde arriba echaba un vistazo en silencio. Perdido en sus pensamientos murmuraba cosas que solo él podía entenderse.

-Está hecho para despertar pasiones, incluso para un anciano –suspiró.

-¿Incluso si ése vejete es Chö? –preguntó Tenshi interesado, dejando las bromas de lado.

-Ahora mismo te romperé el cuello –Senji sentía punzadas en las sienes ante la sola idea.

-Es decir, no deseando que sea así… Suponiéndolo. ¿Tú crees que él?

Senji pareció meditarlo entonces unos segundos, luego habló.

-Lo de Chö es un caso delicado. No sabría decirte si el que termina seducido sería él o éste chico. Después de todo, Chö es un tipo difícil, muy difícil.

Los ojos de Tenshi se fijaron por primera vez en Hien esperando ver si su amigo tenía algo de razón. Incluso se separó de la puerta y acercó un par de pasos.

Hien ya tenía la respuesta a las suposiciones de ése par de chicos. Chö mismo lo había seducido fácilmente de una u otra forma. Aunque se negara a aceptarlo plenamente. Dudaba más sobre si él había conseguido hacer que algo se removiera en el interior de Chö… aunque su forma de actuar y las reacciones de ése cuerpo le decían que sí, dudaba mucho que pudiera llegar a ser importante.

-Tonterías. Mejor ya vámonos –Tenshi se dio media vuelta para salir, luego de no comprobar nada interesante, fuera de lo que ya sabía.

-Sí. Lástima. Si fueras mujer, serías bastante hermosa –se inclinó para retirar los mechones de cabello de sus ojos. Acarició con las yemas de los dedos la mejilla y el cuello-. Me hubieras gustado muchísimo.

Del cuello pasó al hombro izquierdo y bajó al pecho masculino buscando la zona del corazón. Y allí se detuvo en seco. Abrió los ojos tanto como podía. Entonces la sangre le golpeó por todo el cuerpo. Tragó saliva. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse se escuchó distante.

-¿Qué rayos es esto, a un lado de su corazón? –dijo con la garganta seca.

-Un parásito.

Tenshi casi se volcó contra Chö en ése momento. Chö había ido a la habitación por sus cosas y mochila. La escena frente a sus ojos estaba fuera de su entendimiento, pero lo que sí pudo comprender era la pregunta que Senji había dicho. Y ése a su vez giró la cara hacia su superior con un gesto de incredulidad extrema.

-¿Ésa cosa que lleva dentro es un guardián?

Tenshi se giró y miraba intervalos a uno y otro de los presentes, con cara de poco entender.

-Es lo que dice el director –Chö cerró la puerta a su espalda-. El mocoso lo necesita para sobrevivir.

-Más que eso. El parásito y él son uno solo. Se ayudan mutuamente a sobrevivir. No podría removerlo de allí sin consecuencias fatales. Pero, bueno, ahora entiendo por qué hace unos momentos decía que Hien se veía hermoso… la luz del guardián lo rodea, lo protege, casi podría decirse que, tiene pureza propia. Pero lo que no entiendo es…

-Continúa –ordenó Chö por la cara de sorpresa de su amigo, muy poco disimulada.

-Tienes que verlo por ti mismo.

Hien seguía siendo un espectador y el objeto de observación. Había entendido lo del parásito o guardián, pero nada sobre las alabanzas que le hacía Senji, ni mucho menos entendía qué cosa lo asustaba tanto, quizá fuera lo de su don, se dijo.

Senji dibujó con sus dedos algo en el pecho del chico, colocó su palma extendida y aplicó una técnica de "holograma" para hacer ver por fuera, lo que él podía ver dentro sin mayores problemas.

Unas líneas fluorescentes en movimiento se fueron uniendo lentamente hasta formar una figura que tanto Tenshi como Chö reconocieron al instante.

-Es idéntica a la cicatriz de tu corazón –dijo mirando a un boquiabierto Chö- la que es la seña de tu don.

Una hermosa figura de forma de mariposa se movió en el holograma. La contemplaron largo rato olvidándose del resto del mundo a su alrededor.

Instintivamente, Chö se llevó la mano al pecho y aflojó la corbata del uniforme, se desabotonó la camisa y mostró el costado izquierdo del pecho. Hizo el holograma que se dibujó en su piel y entonces Hien pudo verlo.

-El "viejo" acaba de contarme que mi don solo aparece en algunos ancestros de mi familia. Y que el guardián nace y muere con ellos, en diversas formas, nunca como un parásito y menos lejos de la línea de sangre familiar. Así que… terminó el mío allí.

-Pero el guardián parece feliz –analizó Senji-. Como si hubiera encontrado algo que buscaba desde hacía mucho.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –el jefe arqueó una ceja incrédulo. Sabía que su amigo además era muy fantasioso y por otro lado, lo dicho le indicaba algo que deseaba objetar.

Senji se encogió de hombros haciendo desaparecer la imagen.

-Sea lo que sea, el invocar un guardián de esa forma no creo que esté permitido. Así que el pago por algo así…

-No tiene nada qué perder. Después de todo se juega la vida por eso –puntualizó Chö, acomodándose el uniforme de forma distraída.

-De verdad no quiero saber las consecuencias.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral entre los tres. Luego Chö fue el primero en moverse. Le echó una sábana encima a Hien. Verlo desnudo no era nada bueno para él, dejando de lado la moral, lo único que podría pasar era repetir el peligro de aquélla noche.

-La profesora de las primeras dos horas no vendrá, así que…

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? –Senji salió de sus meditaciones.

-Seré yo quien dé su clase. Será mejor que se apuren –giró sobre sus talones a ver a Tenshi-. No creo que necesites eso, ¿verdad? ¿Me lo puedes dar?

Fue más una orden. Tenshi dejó libre al recipiente mágico, que al instante voló hacia la cabeza de Hien y se ocultó debajo de la sábana, como asustado.

-Andando, y tú "Sen" quítale lo entumecido –señaló a Hien-. Sé que el efecto se acaba luego de un rato, pero si está así no podrá ir a clases.

De mala gana el joven sacó un frasco de su bolsillo y de ése una cápsula que hizo a Hien tragársela.

-Ahora vete. No querrás estar aquí en cuanto aquello surta su efecto, te lo aseguro. –Hizo una mirada significativa a su amigo, quien solo obedeció perezosamente, maldiciendo por dentro el que Chö los hubiera descubierto, aunque por otro lado había conseguido llevarse el vestido. ¿Para qué rayos lo podía querer? Por mucho que odiara que Chö se lo regalara al "nuevo" del salón, no podía darse el lujo de romperlo. Ya pensaría después lo que haría con él.

Chö aguardó a que Hien pudiera reincorporarse débilmente y todavía medio adormecido. Lo primero que hizo el chico al ver que era libre de moverse, fue atrapar la mariposa. El silencio del otro no le gustaba nada y temía que también quisiera arrebatársela.

Chö no dijo nada ni se inmutó ante eso. Tan solo lo miraba.

-Sobre lo de anoche… Lo siento –habló Hien, conteniendo la humedad que acaecía en sus ojos-. No volverá a suceder, porque yo -tragó saliva-… a quien más quiero… -sus ojos bajaron al suelo cubierto de vidrios. Alzó una mano al retrato y lo levantó para que Chö lo viera. Pero no movió ni un músculo de su rostro por hacerlo.

-Ya lo vi desde hace rato –contestó. En secreto cerró sus manos en puños dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Ella es quien…

-Lo sé. Es tu novia y la que te ayuda a ver el futuro. ¿Por qué no te advirtió de lo de éstos vagos? ¿Si ellos te hubieran puesto una mano encima…? –disimuló no estar preocupado.

-No lo sé… -admitió bajando el brazo para admirar su retrato roto-. Pero sí sé que lo que fuera, no me gustaría saberlo nunca.

Chö pareció reaccionar un segundo. Frunció el ceño. Creyó entender que algo había de raro en todo aquello. Pero no podía saber qué exactamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Hien se mordió la lengua antes de hablar.

-Su último mensaje fue distinto a los demás –tembló todo su cuerpo al añadir con voz quebrada-, dijo que si no dejaba que me besaras, tú hubieras…

-¿Muerto? –Chö terminó la frase, ya sin sorprenderse.

Los minutos siguientes los dedicó a verlo vestirse con el uniforme hasta colocarse el escudo de una llama en la corbata. Debía suponerlo con eso, lo del don de fuego, pero antes le había parecido solo un adorno cualquiera sin significado.

-Después de clases, la rutina es repasar lo del día y en ello hacemos prácticas o corremos solamente como ejercicio, alrededor del estadio de "exámenes". Pero añadiré una actividad más en adelante –decía el jefe voz distante y la mirada ausente-, sobre investigar qué se puede hacer con lo de tu don de fuego para que no tengas que seguir con tus métodos. Porque hemos visto que el problema los supera y con creces. Eso claro, queda entre tú y yo y a quienes se lo han revelado ya. Senji y Tenshi al parecer no se enteraron aún, pero yo creo que a Senji no podrás ocultárselo mucho, dados los dones que posee. Así que te recomiendo ser cauteloso.

Hien literalmente se le echó encima luego de asegurarse que había escuchado bien. Lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello antes de poder pensar en contenerse.

Chö se tragó las ganas de corresponder al abrazo, en parte porque sabía que debía evitarlo y por otra, pues todavía estaba muy enojado. El otro se dio cuenta y lentamente se apartó, buscando el rostro de su superior, lo encontró perdido, sumido en la contemplación de una pelusa del suelo.

Cuando reaccionó de vuelta al mundo real, se levantó y fue directo al salón de clases con Hien caminando detrás, también sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Hien recordaba como si hubiera sido hace muy poco el día en que Sakura se le declaró de forma sincera y franca:

-¡Syaoran kun, tú me gustas mucho!

Podía recordar el lugar. La habitación de su novia, con olor a alfombra y muebles nuevo, las cortinas recién lavadas, la cama de colchón suave, el montón de cartas de una baraja resbalando de sus manos, regándose encima y en el suelo. La expresión de sorpresa a pesar de saberlo desde tiempo atrás, desde el día del peligroso beso y el despertar de su don.

Sakura bajó la cabeza y jugaba con el cordón de su vestido entre los dedos.

-No te diría esto si fuera broma.

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza. Luego ella prosiguió.

-Solo que… tampoco debería decírtelo, porque sé que aunque yo te guste a ti hoy, dentro de poco tú te enamorarás de otra persona.

El niño entonces negó con la cabeza rápidamente como para alejar ésa tonta idea tan rápido como fue dicha.

-Solo tú me gustas. Yo nunca me enamoraré de otra persona.

Sakura frunció el ceño y negó.

-Dirás que soy una tonta por enamorarme de la persona que sé de sobra que me cambiará. Lo sé, no es coherente con alguien que puede ver parte del futuro. Pero, de una cosa estoy segura: el haberme enamorado de ti nunca será un error, pues Syaoran kun, eres una persona maravillosa. Y sé que, si decides ser mi novio aún sabiendo eso… los días que yo esté junto a ti, serán lo más felices de mi vida y los recordaré por siempre sin remordimientos de haberte amado.

El pequeño Syaoran se sonrojó bastante ante aquellas palabras y la determinación con la que fueron dichas, así que motivado por ello, además de no querer en absoluto nada más que verla feliz, le hizo una solemne promesa:

-Yo nunca me enamoraré de otra persona, lo prometo. Y sí, quiero ser tu novio.

Dicho eso, vio a Sakura sonreír entre lágrimas que no se atrevió a secar porque veía que su "don" hacía estragos dentro de él, así que se levantó como jalado por un resorte y corrió a encerrarse en el baño para ducharse con agua fría, fría, fría.

Así le había hecho la promesa a Sakura, estaba comprometido a ella y solo a ella. Nunca se volvería a enamorar. Hien se mordió el labio mientras miraba de reojo a Chö, inmutable, dando la clase.

Suspiró.

A todo esto, ¿de quién se suponía iba a enamorarse? Se preguntó por millonésima vez. Todo lo que sabía era que eso sucedería una vez que entrara al Instituto. Sakura le había confesado que ella no podía darse el lujo de evitarle que pudiera encontrarse con "aquélla" persona, porque eso afectaría el futuro en tal forma que Hien nunca sería capaz de controlar su don de fuego. Por lo tanto, su final estaría cerca.

Syaoran Chö dejó su sitio al frente del grupo y se acomodó en su butaca. Hien se acababa la segunda botella de agua del día. Luego vio que todo mundo se giraba a verlo y supuso que Chö le había indicado hacer una demostración al frente de la clase, sobre lo que acababa de explicarles.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar al ver que Chö lo miraba directamente a los ojos, una vez al frente. Cerró los párpados para no desconcentrarse por eso, sin embargo, aún así podía verlo a través o a pesar de los párpados. Lo "sentía" furioso, dicho con otras palabras. Sabía que no debía alterarse por nada del mundo y que se trataba de un simple ejercicio para bebés. Extrañamente se volvió imposible. No quiso ver la llama deforme que seguro apareció en la palma de su mano, en lugar de una bonita, brillante y alegre flama de colores hermosos. Sin saber el verdadero resultado de su fuego y los párpados demasiado apretados contra sus ojos que hasta dolía, escuchó las risas burlonas de sus compañeros y algunas expresiones como chillidos de asco que escapaban de las bocas femeninas. Luego de fondo, la voz de Syaoran Chö.

-Si tenías que ir al baño, lo hubieras dicho antes. Ve a cambiarte tus pantalones y vuelve enseguida.

Dicho de esa forma, en labios del encargado de grupo, sonaba a reproche. Las carcajadas que se dejaron venir de los que aún no se daban cuenta, fueron poca cosa en comparación.

A Hien se le vino el mundo encima. A ésas alturas estaba temblando como una hoja y un sudor frío escurría por sus sienes. Como pudieron sus pies lo llevaron fuera del salón y más tarde volvía a la habitación.

Chö debía odiarlo para haberlo mirado de ésa forma. Nunca en su vida había sentido que se le hiciera ése tipo de desprecio. Dolía y mucho.

Al cruzar la puerta, la mariposa fue directamente a él. Su color era tan oscuro que podía pasar por negro. Era la mismísima confirmación del estado de ánimo de aquél que provenía aquella mariposita.

-Lo siento –le susurró con el corazón herido-. Ya no me permitiré que vuelva a suceder. Lo prometo. Yo… no puedo enamorarme de ti, ni de nadie, así que no se repetirá.

Luego de cambiarse, aprovechó que estaba allí para ordenar un poco la habitación. No sentía demasiadas ganas de volver al salón de clases.

Se encontró con el libro prestado. Esa misma mañana, el dueño se lo pidió de vuelta por la sola razón precautela de no querer hacer amistad con aquél que, de una forma u otra hacía que el "jefe" estuviera de mal humor contra todos. Metió el libro en su mochila rápidamente y luego vio caer otro libro que dio de lleno contra su cabeza. Chö tenía desparramados los libros. Los anaqueles y libreros quitaban gran espacio dentro de la alcoba, por sí mismos, así pues el mar de libros en el suelo apenas permitía caminar por allí.

Hien alzó la vista y el antiguo volumen para acomodarlo en el que antes era su sitio. Sin poder evitarlo, leyó los lomos de algunos de ellos mientras ordenaba ese caos. Hasta que dio con uno que prometía ser interesante. El corazón inició su típico martilleo incesante mientras el pesado volumen un tanto empolvado se abría en su regazo.

Echó un par de hojeadas, descubriendo el tipo de escritura antiguo, los dibujos pasados de moda, las advertencias sobre que aquello eran técnicas impracticables o que no debían hacerse nunca, pues traían graves consecuencias. Según la portada trataba sobre algo que titulaba "la magia del amor y desamor". Sentimientos, dicho en una palabra. Hien no sabía de que ése tipo de cosas se pudieran hacer, así que cerró el volumen de un golpe, decidiéndose: ¿guardarlo solamente, pedírselo a Chö o… tomarlo prestado un par de días para leerlo y después devolverlo, claro?

Sopesando las posibilidades, se dijo que no podría dormir si ése libro estaba solo allí guardado y no lo leía. Segundo, ni pensar en pedirlo prestado, Chö estaba de un humor horrendo, así que la última opción quizá más sencilla era esconderlo por mientras él le echaba un vistazo. Con algo de suerte Chö nunca se enteraría de que le faltaba solo un libro, ¿o sí?

El corazón lo lastimaba en el pecho cuando tomó esa última decisión. Echó el libro bajo la cama prometiéndose que iniciaría a leerlo ésa misma noche, luego de las actividades.

Dio gracias a Chö por ser un coleccionista de libros raros y se fue directo al salón de clases.

Devolvió discretamente el libro y luego sin hacer mucho ruido se dirigió a su respectiva butaca. Su jefe de grupo escribía algunas cosas en el pizarrón, muy complicadas, que todos escribían a increíble velocidad. Hien entonces sacó su cuaderno. Chö lo detuvo con una mirada.

-¡Tú! Olvídate de escribir. Éste es un castigo que les puse a todos y tienen que mostrarme el avance de la práctica ésta misma noche. ¿Entendido, damas y caballeros?

Un silencioso asentimiento de cabeza por parte de todos fue suficiente y volvió a su trabajo de anotar cosas en el pizarrón. Hien levantó la mano, pidiendo poder hablar. Chö sin voltear siquiera, adivinó que había hecho ése gesto.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Y yo qué voy a hacer?

-Leer mis apuntes. Los dejé sobre tu escritorio. Presta atención a las páginas en que está abierto.

Hien reparó en ello. Decía cosas sobre los tipos de fuego, lo que los provoca, cómo cambiar forma o color, sobre intensidad del fuego según su color, etc. Leyó todo aquello y unas hojas más adelante, memorizando cuanto le fue posible. Terminó minutos antes de finalizar la clase, así que aprovechó para tomar su cuaderno y pensar en escribir lo más importante. Aunque, terminó de eso pronto también y le restaron unos cinco minutos.

Buscó la última hoja de su libreta para matar el tiempo escribiendo cualquier cosa, como frases lindas sobre Sakura que querría poder decirle algún día cuando lo de su don de fuego no fuera un problema en contra. Tomó de su botella de agua por si acaso. Chö adivinó lo que pasaba cada que el chico tomaba de su provisión de agua. Ya había terminado de escribir y sonaba el toque de fin clase.

-¿Qué cosa escribes?

Hien saltó en su sitio al descubrir la cara severa de Chö analizando o descifrando los garabatos que tenía allí. Puso una mano en el cuaderno para levantarlo y el dueño hizo lo mismo para evitarlo. Eso provocó que el jefe se interesara en el contenido y antes de pedir permiso para ver ya le había arrebatado ésa hoja de la libreta.

-¡Veamos, veamos! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? _Mi querida Sakura, ansioso estoy por iniciar una nueva vida a tu lado. Estoy deseoso de poder besarte y tomar tu mano mientras caminamos por el parque al atardecer. _¡Oh! Así que se llama Sakura. ¿Qué más dice… -dio giro a la hoja pues las letras venían en desorden, mientras Hien intentaba arrebatársela-. _Te amo, corazón de azúcar. Te amo, ángel mío. Quiero dormir al resguardo de tus alas._

Tenshi apretó los puños y frunció el ceño al pensar que se referían las notas a Sakura Tenshi. Senji lanzaba una advertencia a Hien con la mirada y que ése no advirtió, entretenido por conseguir de vuelta sus notas. Chö soltó un silbido de admiración fingida.

-¡Vaya pues! El chico está enamorado, o eso cree. Dudo mucho que estas palabras demuestren amor verdadero.

-¡Dámela! –urgió. El grupo de chicos que ya salía del aula se estremecieron y congelaron en su sitio volteando a ver lo que podría ser una segura discusión, ¡y con el jefe! ¡Eso era terrorífico!

-¿Cuánto tienen de novios? Un mes, una semana… -dijo Chö sin inmutarse ante el tono en que le hablaba el otro-. ¿Dos meses? Y se me hace mucho.

-Nada de eso. Es mi novia desde la infancia –declaró Hien y Tenshi pudo enterarse de que sería otra Sakura, la de la fotografía seguramente, aunque no estaba seguro, se parecían muchísimo.

-¡Ah! Pobrecilla chica, está perdiendo su tiempo –meneó la cabeza con falsa preocupación-. Apuesto que ni siquiera le has hecho el amor una sola vez. Qué pena, debe estar insatisfecha de su pareja.

Hien se quedó helado. En vez de seguir luchando, bajó la cabeza como si realmente Chö hubiera dado en el clavo.

-Si querías hacerme sentir culpable por lo de anoche, no te preocupes, que ya es suficiente. Te he dicho ya que lo siento –la voz le salía quebrada, deseaba estar enfadado, ¡pero no podía!

Chö que solo bromeaba, dejó de decir sus tonterías en el acto. Lo que dijo sin pensar antes, ahora lo procesaba el cerebro a gran velocidad. Y era verdad, el don de fuego del mocoso no le permitía el lujo de sentir emociones fuertes. Chö mordió su lengua. Por una vez se sintió estúpido allí mirando a su compañero de habitación. Le devolvió la hoja. No iba a disculparse por lo dicho tampoco, después de todo aún no estaba en su mejor humor.

-Ya –dijo en son de paz-. ¿Vienes con nosotros o te quedas a esperar a tu amiga Vanessa? –arrastró las dos últimas palabras.

Hien no dijo nada. Cosa que le hizo enfadar más.

-Bueno, que te aproveche –dio media vuelta para salir del salón. Ya casi todos se habían retirado a desayunar. En lo que se alejaban Hien escuchaba decir al trío de amigos.

-¿Vanessa? ¡Qué desperdicio! –lamentaba Senji.

-Pobre, no sabe la que le espera –dijo Chö recuperando su tono burlesco, pero refiriéndose a la tal Vanessa, mientras que Senji pensó que se refería a Hien se sonrió alegremente y añadió:

-¡Hasta que estás de vuelta, amigo! Estos dos días has estado muy raro.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? –Chö arqueó una ceja-. Yo sigo siendo el de siempre –Enseguida su semblante cambió a preocupado, concentrándose en lo que debería hacer por la tarde, después de las actividades. Tenshi lo notó primero, así que tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle:

-¿Qué ocurrió anoche? ¿Tiene qué ver algo con tu mal humor de ahora?

-No ocurrió nada. Absténganse de preguntarme tonterías.

Tenshi y Senji cruzaron miradas, era obvio que algo había sucedido.

Syaoran Hien ya no escuchó más de su conversación, pues estaban lejos. Se dedicó a esperar a Vanessa mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila. Pasados quince minutos, supuso que ella no vendría, con lo que se levantó y fue al comedor. Tuvo la suerte de encontrar a su par de amigas que conversaban contándose cosas al oído. Secretos tal vez, pero en voz no muy baja. Hien alcanzó oír mientras les daba alcance.

-Allá está tu "novio" Tenshi. ¿Ya lo viste? –Decía una y la otra se le ponían rojas las orejas-. Y vienen juntos, ¡qué bien! Ojala Senji volteara para acá –suspiró-, me gustaría poder ver su cara.

-¡Sakura!

Hien se guió por sus señas para encontrar al trío de amigos, unas mesas más adelante. Los "Syaoran" devoraban su comida y hablaban sin parar. De vez en cuando se gastaban alguna broma, pero Chö no parecía reír por ninguna. Se notaba bastante distraído en sus pensamientos.

-En mi opinión personal, no creo que sean tan buenos chicos.

Hien hizo saltar a las Sakuras por el susto. El muchacho lo notó, así que se apresuró a disculparse y añadió:

-Bueno, no son buenos conmigo solamente, pero apuesto a que con ustedes serían todos unos caballeros.

Sakura Tenshi se sonrojó aún más.

-Syaoran Tenshi tiene muchísimas admiradoras, sería imposible que se fijara en mí –soltó con notado pesar.

-Lo mismo me pasa con Senji –continuó la otra la conversación, como si Hien no las hubiera interrumpido-. Pero en cuanto a Chö… no sé qué le ven las chicas. Creo que de los tres es el que más admiradoras acarrea. Debe ser por el montón de diplomas, medallas y trofeos que ha ganado estudiando aquí.

-Pues yo creo que realmente es un tipo genial en lo que hace, mientras no trates con él, porque…

-Cierto, yo te apoyo –asintió Senji-. El "tío" se las da de "la gran cosa" pero en realidad trata a los demás con la punta del pie.

Hien pensó en Senji y se dijo que tampoco era un santo, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo. Luego hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no imaginárselo desnudando a las chicas con la mirada. Por cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Me parece que a Tenshi le gustas, Sakura –giró el rostro para ver directamente a la chica que estaba mirando a Tenshi boquiabierta. Ella tardó un rato en reaccionar.

-¿QUEEEEÉ? ¡Es imposible!

Su grito se escuchó por todo el comedor. Ella tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con las manos para que la gente no mirara el tono rojo de su piel. Y cuando Syaoran Tenshi volteó sus miradas se conectaron. Ella le sonrió tímidamente y él solo acertó a ruborizarse durante los dos segundos y medio que duró aquello.

No lo había notado la chica, por lo nerviosa que estaba, pero se encontraba de pie. Lentamente se acomodó en su silla, volviendo su atención a su amigo Hien. No, mejor dicho, le dio toda su atención. Sus ojos de verde esmeralda lo enfocaron como si fuese el ser más maravilloso y brillante (después de Tenshi, claro está)

-¿Y él… te ha hablado de mí?

Hien solo pudo recordar una clara amenaza que pesaba sobre él, de no acercarse a la chica en cuestión.

-Le gustas muchísimo –dijo luego.

La chica soltó un leve gemido de emoción y de hecho estuvo por caer al suelo desmayada, pero afortunadamente Hien alcanzó a sujetarla en brazos.

-¡Oye! –exclamó el chico en el momento preciso que ella cerró los ojos inconciente. ¡El tipo la traía loquita! Hien le abanicó el rostro. Dio por seguro que tenía clavada en su espalda la mirada furiosa de Tenshi, así que tuvo que actuar.

Sakura Senji se llevó las manos a la boca preocupada cuando Hien alzó a su amiga en brazos, dispuesto a sacarla de allí.

-¿Podrías decirme dónde encontrar a un médico, a alguien que sepa sobre primeros auxilios?

Sakura Senji agitó negativamente la cabeza.

-El doctor del Instituto no vuelve a la escuela hasta que inicien las prácticas de deportes, que es cuando más trabajo le dan.

Hien dijo una maldición en un idioma que Saku-Sen no entendió. Luego por arte de magia, tuvo una idea-. ¡Tú novio Senji! ¡Él nos ayudará! Sígueme.

-¡¿Qué? –La muchacha se puso aún más nerviosa-. Mejor me quedo esperando aquí.

Hien se acercó al trío de amigos. Syaoran Tenshi le salió al encuentro con evidente preocupación.

-¡No respira! ¿Crees que Syaoran Senji pueda ayudarla?

Syao Ten le abrió paso afirmándole que sí. Fue él quien llamó a su compañero.

-Ayuda a Sakura, por favor.

Syaoran Hien vio el brillo de angustia en aquellos ojos, tanto el azul como el ámbar. Dejó a Sakura en una de las sillas mientras que Syao Sen la analizaba.

-Solamente se ha desmayado –dijo cuando le ponía una mano en la cabeza, haciéndola despertar-. Nada grave. Hola preciosa, parece que a tu cuerpo no le gusta que andes preocupada o nerviosa. Descuida, no estás embarazada, ni nada semejante.

Ante el último comentario, Syaoran Tenshi lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes? –añadió regalando su mejor sonrisa.

Sakura Tenshi volvió a sonrojarse, levantó la cabeza al sentir la presencia de Syaoran Tenshi a su lado. La analizaba con mucha preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo él.

Los ojos de la chica se pusieron en blanco. Y volvió a desmayarse.

-Ya veo dónde está el problema –Syaoran Senji soltó una risita-, creo que tendrás que llevarla al hospital, inmediatamente.

Todos miraban a Syao-Ten. Él se llevó un dedo al pecho preguntando en silencio si en serio debía ser él, quien la llevara. Syao Hien, Sen y hasta Chö le contestaron afirmativamente.

-¡Date prisa! ¿Quieres que se ponga igual de azul que tu ojo? –lo animó Hien.

Syao Ten cargó en brazos a la muchacha y la llevó directo al hospital del Instituto.

-Y allá va nuestro mejor hombre –dijo Senji secándose las lágrimas, pero de la risa que se estaba aguantando.

-Apuesto que no volverá a clases hasta más tarde –dijo Chö meditabundo-. Se merece la oportunidad que la suerte le ofrece.

-Y creo que será correspondido –finalizó Hien con una sonrisa radiante que robó la atención del semi-despierto Chö.

-¿Lo dices por algo?

Hien estuvo a punto de gritar: ¡ambos están enamorados el uno del otro! Pero Chö cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Y tu amiga Vanessa?

El chico se encogió de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia. Vio que Chö quería decir algo, pero volvió a cerrar la boca. Entonces Hien recordó que dejó a la amiga de Saku Ten sola, con la preocupación encima, por lo que se apuró a echar carrera en pos de ella, dejando al dúo de amigos Sen y Chö.

Le explicó todo a la preocupada Sakura Senji, hasta que logró tranquilizarla. Su amiga ya le contaría después las cosas en persona y si es que sobrevivía a mil desmayos continuos.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, con estudio, trabajo y más trabajo. Chö seguía portándose huraño y poco caso hacía de la existencia del chico de don de fuego. Parecía que no existía en su universo.

Se terminó la hora de prácticas y repaso que solían tomarse dando vueltas al estadio de "exámenes", gritando en voz alta mientras marchaban, las lecciones del día. O practicando cualquier otro deporte que requiriera desgaste físico.

Syaoran Hien se sintió extraño haciendo aquello pero no se quejó. El jefe de grupo gritaba con voz fuerte una y mil indicaciones, y la clara advertencia de que ninguno debía rezagarse o darse por vencido, fuera hombre o mujer, de lo contrario el entrenamiento alargaría su tiempo a dos horas o tres o las necesarias.

Syaoran Hien pudo soportar aquella hora eterna, pero su cuerpo le reclamó con dolor, pese a que no se mostró cansado en ningún momento. Energía le sobraba después de todo, pero su cuerpo no estaba hecho a la medida de sus fuerzas.

-Será mejor que te acostumbres. El ejercicio podría serte de ayuda.

Hien tomó de su botella de agua otra vez, antes de hablar también.

-No me gusta hacer que mi ritmo cardiaco esté por los cielos. Eso me aterra.

-Ya ves que no ha ocurrido nada.

-Porque me estoy cuidando a cada paso –indicó su sexta botella de agua, ahora vacía-. Pero francamente hoy tenté a mi suerte.

Chö guardó silencio. Senji se le acercó al ver que estaban juntos.

-¿Nos vamos Chö? –hizo un ademán de caminar rumbo a las regaderas.

-Yo y el nuevo daremos otra vuelta antes –dijo antes de caminar de vuelta a la pista. Senji lo miró boquiabierto como buscando un pretexto para evitarlo, sin embargo nada dijo y se fue notoriamente molesto.

Syaoran Hien siguió de mala gana a Chö en una última vuelta que fueron en realidad varias más de una, perdiendo treinta minutos en eso.

-¿Y bien? Tu don ha hecho estragos en ti por una simple caminata?

Hien tuvo que tragar su propia saliva y decir de mal genio:

-No.

-Es lo que veo. Emociones fuertes y actividad física son dos cosas distintas y por lo que veo aquí, tu cuerpo sabe diferenciarlas. Afortunadamente –Syaoran Chö guardó silencio nuevamente mientras pensaba en quién sabe qué cosas, luego indicó que era hora de ir a las regaderas. El otro lo siguió.

Todos se habían retirado y al entrar vieron que habían dejado solo charcos agua. Chö tomó asiento en una de las bancas de los vestidores antes de ir directo a las regaderas. Hien cerró la entrada y ambos se desvestían distraídamente, cada uno sumido en su propio mar del pensamiento.

Ambos chocaron cuando quisieron usar la misma regadera. Volvieron a la realidad al instante.

-¡Perdón! ¡Estaba distraído! -Hien se apartó con claros síntomas de alterarse. Chö se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para empujar al chico dentro y abrir el chorro de agua fría.

-Piensa en cualquier otra cosa -le dijo con voz suave para no asustarlo-, menos en lo que sea que se te haya ocurrido.

El problema radicaba en la dificultad, teniendo en cuenta que estaba solo con Chö en un lugar reducido y sin nada encima. Trató de concentrarse en el sonido de agua y jugar a adivinar cuántas gotas golpeaban su cuerpo ahora rodeado por una delgada capa luminosa de fuego. ¡Rayos! Era difícil.

Lentamente llegó a sus oídos la voz del jefe de grupo, diciendo cosas que tardaba en asimilar.

-Cuando termines iremos a la biblioteca, quiero presentarte el lugar personalmente. Está abierta las veinticuatro horas por culpa de que muchos trabajan y llegan a hacer sus deberes hasta tarde. En fin, eso no importa. Tenemos que iniciar a investigar qué se puede hacer con respecto a tu don para controlarlo. Para que no necesites de herramientas como el agua o el celular... -hizo una pausa-. Me pregunto si tu novia, sabe si se resuelve éste asunto o no, y si ella sabe cómo. Eso nos facilitaría el trabajo.

-Sakura dijo que yo aprendería, pero no me dijo en qué consistiría. Luego intentó hacer una prueba, el caso es que nunca me enteré de qué experimento. Añadió que revelarme el secreto antes de tiempo, solo haría que no funcionara. A final de cuentas tengo que descubrirlo por mi propia cuenta o con ayuda de alguien -suspiró resignado-, y por eso estoy aquí en ésta escuela en espera de que se pueda cumplir aquello.

-¡Es una bruja! ¿Cómo se le ocurre no contarte nada?

Chö maldijo en un par de idiomas raros que Hien reconoció, el hecho lo hizo sonreír disimuladamente antes de añadir:

-Yo también he dicho lo mismo en más de una ocasión, he de confesar.

-Se nota que la quieres -Chö se refirió a Sakura-. Tener que aguantar que te diga qué hacer y sin darte explicaciones.

Syaoran Hien recordó lo del beso, al igual que Chö.

-O soportar cosas como la de ésta mañana, sin que te advierta de que sucederán -añadió por último. Como viera que Hien bajaba la cabeza, atormentado, se apresuró a buscar la forma de ver lo positivo-. Aunque debe tener sus ventajas, es decir, quizá puede darte las respuestas de los exámenes, decirte qué clima hará, si llueve o no, qué tipo de gente evitar... -ante esto último reveló la preocupación que lo carcomía. Chö se mordió la lengua, para evitar que otra tontería saliera de su boca.

-Estoy seguro de que ella me dice todo lo que me conviene saber. Nada más.

Chö pensó en la tal Vanessa y maldijo a la tal Sakura por lo bajo. ¡No podía ser tan perversa como para no decírselo!

-Sobre tu amiga Vanessa...

Comenzó a hablar pero Hien lo sacó del cubículo con un suave empujón y le cerró la puertecilla en las narices, refrenando así cualquier gana de advertirle.

-Gracias. Ya me distraje lo suficiente -habló Hien desde dentro. Por su tono de voz parecía estar sufriendo.

Syaoran Chö fue a su regadera y se dejó golpear por agua caliente mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos y sin notar que el otro chico estaba tan solitario como él mismo.

Las amplias puertas de la biblioteca les dieron la bienvenida al par de chicos sedientos de conocimientos. Cuando Hien entraba, lo detuvo uno de los encargados.

-No puedes entrar con ésa botella de agua -detrás de la recepción asomaba la cabeza un chico con la misma cara de Hien y Chö, pero con orejas de gato en lugar de orejas normales. Algo semejante pasaba con su compañera, que tenía la misma cara de la novia de Hien, Sakura, aunque con orejas también de gato. Hien tragó saliva.

Chö se devolvió por sus pasos viendo que entraba solo. Comprendió el motivo de la discusión y pensó que los encargados tenían la de ganar, pero igualmente quiso probar suerte.

-¿Qué sería más fácil de recuperar, un libro mojado o uno quemado? Aquí mi amigo tiene problemas con sus dedos y por eso termina quemando cosas por accidente.

El encargado pensó demasiado poco el pretexto y al final les sentenció:

-Nada de agua, ¿entendido?

Chö hizo una seña a su compañero para que obedeciera y entonces Hien se tragó el contenido de la botella y dejó el envase vacío en la paquetería. A final de cuentas entró con el agua... en su estómago.

-No me gusta ésa forma tuya de estar bebiendo líquidos todo el día. Seguro en exceso es malo para tu salud.

-Y lo es, pero termino evaporando el agua por los poro antes de que cualquier cosa suceda -se encogió de hombros.

-O terminas orinando a mitad de la clase.

El recuerdo fue demasiado para ambos así que mejor desviaron la atención a la colección de libros frente a sus ojos. Era inmensa. Demasiados volúmenes, que costaría una vida el solo hecho de leer sus títulos, ni hablar de lo que tuvieran escrito.

Los ojos de Hien, al igual que Chö relampaguearon con luz propia, para ellos era casi lo mismo que estar en el paraíso. El jefe de grupo invitó al otro a dirigirse a una de sus secciones favoritas. Subieron unas cuantas escaleras, esquivaron alumnos, mesas, anaqueles y libreros, hasta que dieron con un sitio poco iluminado y más bien poco visitado. El silencio al interior era obligatorio, así pues se hablaban en voz muy baja.

Parecían un par de tontos admirando todo aquello. Chö aguardaba por la reacción de Hien.

-Aquí, es donde los libros más viejos son juntados como si ya no valieran. También tienen algunos una restricción de edad. Como vez en los carteles de arriba.

-Es casi como la "sección prohibida"

-¡Nah! Los puedes tomar igualmente, pero tendrás en cuenta que no podrás pedirlos prestados, a no ser que un adulto los saque por ti. La sección que se pudiera llamar de magia prohibida o artes prohibidas, sería más bien la que se refiera a temas sobre tratar con sentimientos, alterar el futuro o aquello que te sirva para matar personas o seres vivos de cualquier tipo. Eso sin mencionar la invocación de guardianes... por el estilo de posesión de espíritus o cambio de cuerpos, cosas macabras en otras palabras.

Chö contempló la palidez del rostro de su acompañante durante unos instantes, completamente satisfecho y probó tomando un libro que eligió prácticamente al azar.

-Así como éste. "Prácticas de tortura antigua" -se lo arrojó a Hien, que lo recibió y abrió lentamente con pánico en los ojos, temiendo por su vida.

-No te preocupes, no muerde -rió Chö por primera vez en mucho tiempo y extendió los brazos tanto como pudo-. Todo esto es nuestro. Puedes tomar lo que quieras, leer cuanto te dé la gana (si tu conciencia no te reclama por tomar libros pervertidos, tú sabrás); eso sí, no se vale maltratar los libros, porque entonces te las verás conmigo.

-De acuerdo. Me portaré bien y leeré en exceso.

Hien le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos aspiraron y llenaron sus pulmones del aire de la biblioteca como si fuera el más exquisito de los perfumes y luego se dejaron llevar... leyendo los títulos de los libros y sacándolos al decidirse por uno.

Syaoran Hien preguntó luego de un rato.

-¿No sería peligroso que esos libros fueran utilizados por cualquiera para hacer cosas macabras? Es decir, si un chico, por gastarle una broma a alguien...

-Se supone que un adulto debe ser consciente de sus actos, pero no te preocupes por los jóvenes, dudaría mucho que fueran lo suficientemente listos como para poder llevar a cabo uno solo de ésos procedimientos. En serio se necesita tener la mente torcida y ser un loco para intentar siquiera. Así que eso de la sección prohibida pasó a la historia. Alguna vez se hizo, pero vieron que era absurdo y por eso hoy puedo decir: ¡gracias! -dijo sacando un libro que prometía ser demasiado sangriento y otro que... -Je je, éste también, a ver si me sirve -murmuró y lo ocultó bajo el saco del uniforme, no dejando que Hien se diera cuenta o lo viera.

Hien se sumergió en los títulos de un solo estante, esforzándose por ver todos o la mayoría de títulos al frente suyo. Algunos estaban prácticamente ilegibles, otros llevaban las pastas caídas, merecían una renovación completa. Cuando leyó y encontró uno que hacía referencia a cómo conquistar el amor o remover sentimientos, estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo y su mano chocó con otra mano dirigida al mismo volumen. Acababa de atrapar la mano de Chö y retiró la suya rápidamente-

-¡Lo siento! Tómalo tú -dijo ruborizándose y decidiendo que debería distraerse buscando otro libro que le resultara atrayente.

-Le echaré un vistazo y si no tiene nada que me sirva te lo dejo a ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Syaoran Chö depositó ése y los demás libros en el suelo y comenzó a leer. Tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas por el leve rose de antes.

-¿Leerás en el suelo? -quiso saber Hien, sorprendido. Chö se encogió de hombros.

-El suelo como mesa y silla para mí. Además de que hay más espacio.

Hien siguió buscando libros y ya que tuvo suficientes, imitó la actitud del otro.

Durante largo rato ninguno de los dos habló. Syaoran Chö hizo una barrera mal disimulada entre él y su compañero, juntando los libros y aprovechó para sacar el que ocultó antes. Su mirada voló por las páginas, dibujos y letras.

-Es inútil -suspiró con un deje de enfado. Abrió el otro libro que los dos chicos quisieron y mientras leía de él algunas cosas, preguntó distraídamente-. ¿Por qué te llamó la atención éste? ¿Es de tu gusto las artes sobre sentimientos? ¿O es por lo de tu don?

Syaoran Hien tragó saliva, no quería sonar demasiado interesado en ése libro. Su intención al elegirlo, era ver si tenía algo que le pudiera ayudar para evitar enamorarse de alguien más que no fuera su Sakura y de paso, si servía para lo de su don sería perfecto.

-Simple curiosidad -dijo fingiendo desinterés, mientras daba vuelta de hoja a lo que leía.

Chö pareció convencido con la respuesta, porque no se apresuró a soltar el volumen. Ya que decidió que lo había revisado lo suficiente se lo pasó a Hien. Entonces retomó el otro libro que se empeñaba en ocultar.

-¿Sabes? Los libros que sí deberían ser prohibidos son aquéllos con referencias sobre sexo. Ésos sí que debieran ponerlos detrás de cadenas.

Hien levantó la vista de su lectura y alzó la cabeza por encima de la muralla pequeña de libros de Chö. Alzó entonces una ceja al tiempo que su rostro adquiría un notorio rubor.

-¿Para que tú no pudieras tener acceso a ellos tan fácilmente? -dijo e hizo que Chö cerrara el libro de un solo golpe. El título sugería el tema sobre formas de curar la impotencia y sus causas. Métodos antiguamente usados, según lo antiguo del libro, cabe señalar. Hien no comprendió de momento por qué Chö se mostraba interesado en el tema, ni tampoco pretendió pensarlo mucho dada la advertencia de su ritmo cardiaco a acelerarse si le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza.

-No creo que nadie siga impotente después de ver ésos dibujos y lo que diga allí -dijo Hien, cerrándole el paso a la curiosidad.

-Quizá tengas razón -Chö tenía igualmente roja la cara, pero más por verse descubierto, que por lo que el libro pudiera ser.

Cada uno volvió a su propia lectura y no se dijeron más hasta que iniciaron la verdadera búsqueda: algo para controlar el don de Fuego. ¿Por dónde podían comenzar?

-Debemos ser creativo, eso es lo importante. Sabemos cómo es el fuego: lo combatimos con agua, frío y al estar apegado a tus emociones significa que también hará falta algo sobre eso. Efectos de distracción. Puede ser fotografías o imágenes. ¿No crees?

Se pusieron de acuerdo sobre lo que buscarían primero y luego reuniendo libros volvieron a su lectura. Hablaron solo para mencionar si encontraban algo importante.

Al final decidieron dejarlo todo por esa noche. Ya era demasiado tarde cuando volvieron a su habitación y se metieron debajo de sus sábanas a dormir... excepto Hien que prefirió echarle un vistazo a un último libro, aquél que pertenecía a Syao Chö, de su biblioteca personal.

Haciendo las veces de lámpara, la mariposa brillaba con luz tenue debajo de la sábana e iluminando la superficie del libro. Así pasó largo rato leyendo hasta que amaneció.

-Hora de levantarse.

Syaoran Chö despertó a la mañana siguiente con muchas ganas de molestar, así que echó mano a las sábanas y se las quitó de encima en un solo tirón, tomando desprevenida a la víctima.

Hien al verse desprovisto de la manta que lo ayudaba a ocultarse leyendo el libro que no era suyo, hizo demasiado tarde el movimiento de ocultarlo. Chö no alcanzó bien a distinguir el objeto, pero sí la actitud sospechosa que era imposible no olerla aún a kilómetros de distancia.

-¡Anda! ¿Qué escondes allí? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-¡N-nada! Estaba... viendo la mariposa de fuego solamente, me asuste de que... -pensó unos segundos y añadió- me daba miedo que fueran tus amigos Senji o Tenshi y quisieran robármela.

-¿Ah? ¿Te refieres a la que está sobre tu cabeza volando tranquilamente, mientras que tú intentas ocultar algo debajo de tu propio cuerpo?

Antes de pensarlo, ya tenía apoyada la rodilla sobre el lecho y sus brazos levantaban el dorso del chico. Con los ojos buscó las manos que se empeñaron en ocultar el objeto, por la espalda.

-¿Qué es? Nadie va a arrebatarte tus cosas. ¿Cuál es el problema? No creo que consumas drogas o portes armas de fuego o de lo que sea. Ni pienso que si tienes alguna revista erótica, deba regañarte, antes te advertiría no llevarla al salón de clases o sacarla de aquí cuando algún profesor inspeccione los dormitorios. ¿Y bien?

"La magia del amor y desamor" resbaló de los dedos temblorosos del muchacho. El dueño no necesitó leer la portada para saber de qué iba el libro, con solo mirarlo lo había reconocido.

-¿No pensarás en seducir a una chica, o sí? ¿O acaso es por ti? ¿No te sientes lo suficientemente enamorado de tu novia o qué?

Creyendo haber gastado una buena broma se rió (socarronamente). Hien permaneció serio y el otro por poco creyó haber acertado.

-No hablaba en serio, pero ¿es acaso cierto? ¡Habla!

Chö lo sacudió por los hombros, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared. El otro no dijo ni pío.

-Solamente no vayas a hacer tonterías. Nada de lo que pone ése libro debe ser siquiera intentado. ¿Me oyes? Atentar contra los sentimientos de alguien es una cosa muy seria y las consecuencias pueden ser terribles.

-No voy a hacerle nada a nadie -soltó Hien.

-¿Entonces es por lo de tu don? ¡Si piensas en borrar del mapa tus propios sentimientos, eres un imbécil! No puedes rendirte de una forma tan baja. ¿Me oyes?

Chö apretó tanto aquellos hombros que parecía desear romperlos. Su expresión no era solamente severa, sino alterada y de preocupación al mismo tiempo. El fuego que ardía dentro de su pecho, regalo de Hien, pugnó por debilitarse, hasta casi extinguirse.

-No quería hacerlo por mi don. Yo tan solo pretendo conservar un único sentimiento mío: lo mucho que quiero a Sakura -sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor-. ¡No tengo por qué enamorarme de nadie más!

Gritó y su cuerpo tembló sin saber por qué. Sin desearlo, ni entender el por qué, sus ojos se humedecieron y dejaron caer dos ríos de lágrimas mientras que volvía a tomar el libro y lo apretujaba contra el pecho.

Dejó de sentir presión en sus hombros cuando Chö retiró sus manos. El aire apenas entraba a sus pulmones, soltando pequeños gemidos. Su superior miró y escuchó aquello con renovado asombro. No sabía qué decir exactamente, ni qué debía preguntar primero.

-¡Maldita sea! Quisiera poder decirle cosas hermosas, llevarle flores, regalarle cosas hechas por mis manos, llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor sin tener que estar pensando todo el maldito día si yo realmente la amo a ella.

-¿De qué demonios estas hablando?

-Como tú mismo dijiste, no puedo estar realmente enamorado de ella, si nunca le he correspondido con obras. Lo peor es que... ella me dijo que yo terminaría cambiando de sentimientos. Y le prometí que eso nunca sucedería.

En la mente de Hien se dibujaba una sola imagen de forma insistente: Chö besándolo. Y era triste porque eso no podía ser, ni entonces ni nunca. No importaba cuánto le hubiera gustado o qué sentimientos estuviesen despertando en su ser, su obligación era darle fin antes que empezara a alimentar ilusiones. Crispó los puños, enfurecido consigo mismo.

-Yo te ayudaré a hacer el hechizo que necesites.

Dijo el otro y solo ésas palabras bastaron para que algo dentro de su pecho se hiciera trizas. Su rostro se volvió pálido en un segundo y sus fuerzas se redujeron a cero al levantar la cabeza y comprobar en la expresión de Chö que sus palabras iban en serio. ¡Pero no quería que lo ayudara! Además, ¿por qué tenía que dolerle tanto si ya estaba decidido?

-Pero para eso todavía tienes que estudiar unas cuantas toneladas más de libros. Día y noche sin parar.

Chö ponía atención el los cambios de humor de Hien y ninguno de ellos le gustaba nada. ¿Qué cosa pasaba por esa cabecita? No podía adivinarlo, aunque intuía que, de saberlo, no le gustaría mucho.

Hien tuvo el impulso de gritar improperios añadiendo de trasfondo que no quería, pero debía dar fin a creer estar enamorándose de su superior. Antes de poder decirlo, un par de dedos tocaron sus labios, haciéndolo callar. En cierta forma, Syaoran Chö estaba comportándose sensiblemente con él, añadía al gesto una mirada seria y de ésas que podrían llamarse letal mente encantadoras.

-Ya no te hagas más daño.

Le quitó ahora el libro de los brazos, de la forma más gentil que podía, tratando de no arrebatarlo, pero sí reclamando significativamente. Hien mismo aflojó los músculos dejando libre el libro.

¿Cómo rayos hacía para tener esa fuerza sobre él? Por más que no lo quisiera, terminaba cediendo a sus órdenes y sufriendo si lo hacía enojar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Ambos se vistieron el uniforma en silencio y al poco rato salían directo al aula de clases. A Chö se le unieron sus amigos. No tardó su conversación en dirigirse en torno a Syaoran Tenshi, quien hacía un gran esfuerzo por conseguir no golpear a su par de amigos o de evitar sonrojarse.

A la hora del desayuno, Hien volvió a esperar a su amiga Vanessa que apareció disculpándose mucho. Él solo se encogió de hombros sin darle más importancia, apenas notó que ella solía retocarse a menudo el maquillaje, bastante nerviosa o ansiosa, añadiendo el ver su reloj cada cinco minutos.

Chö lo vigilaba a distancia de vez en cuando, cada que sus amigos abrían una pausa a las conversaciones o en el tiempo que comían o solo recuperaban el aire por culpa de alguna cosa muy graciosa que los ahogaba de la risa. Ése había sido Syaoran Senji, Chö le había dicho solamente de su ayuda, algo sobre un experimento y que había descubierto algo para su "cura". Syao Senji no le creyó ni media palabra. De allí que el jefe tuviera que poner mala cara y mirar hacia otro lado. Como si hiciera falta otro gesto para que Senji se partiera de risa en su asiento y diera palmadas en la mesa.

Chö capturó la mirada de Hien y ambos la sostuvieron lo suficiente para que el primero murmurara algo con los labios de forma inaudible y que el segundo terminara bajando el rostro con una mezcla de furia y vergüenza.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Vanessa al ver que se tragaba otra botella de agua, por si acaso.

-Nada.

Siguieron las clases de forma normal y hacia el medio día tuvieron otro receso para comer. Hien no quería seguir viendo a su jefe de grupo así que, en vez de esperar a su amiga salió primero que todos, camino a un lugar en que pudiera estar solo. Simplemente él, su alma, su sombra, la tranquilidad.

Sin proponérselo mucho, llegó a donde estaba el arroyo del que ya conocía el camino. Lo cruzó ayudándose de un árbol caído y unas rocas. Ya del otro lado, apoyó la espalda contra una roca de gran tamaño, que le servía para ocultarse al mismo tiempo que descansaba. Apenas se hundía dentro de sus pensamientos cuando lo interrumpió el lejano y amortiguado sonido de pisadas y voces. Se incorporó con cautela sobre la roca y al ver a Chö allí, mejor volvió a su escondite, esperando que él no le hubiera visto. No sucedió nada y pronto otra vez se unía a lo anterior. Miró una vez más con mayor cautela. Syao Sen estaba con él y según se aseguró, eran solo ellos. Pugnó por dejar de ser curioso cuando notó que pretendían bañarse o algo así, pues se desvistieron del saco y camisa del uniforme rápidamente.

-No te lo creeré hasta no verlo con mis propios ojo -Syao Sen hablaba en tono normal, ni muy fuerte ni demasiado bajo, pero Hien no alcanzaba a entender qué decían por mucho que pusiera atención. Las palabras no las distinguía, el rumor del agua era más fuerte.

-Es una idea -Chö fruncía el ceño esforzándose en pensar, mientras dejaba caer al suelo los trapos de un horrible uniforme verde. Ambos entraron al agua apenas terminaron con eso.

Syaoran Senji fue el primero y avanzó apenas un poco, frotó las palmas de sus manos ya húmedas y esperó que la figura de Chö se acercara a él.

Hien apretó los dedos en la roca hasta dejarlos blancos, lo que fuera que pasara no lo sabía y su cabeza había vuelto a asomarse cuando Syaoran Sen frotaba a Chö en la espalda, los brazos, el pecho, el rostro... todo completamente. ¿Quién demonios le había dicho que estuviera allí mirando aquello? El corazón le despertó de forma loca arrojando sangre cual si se trataran de latigazos a su propia carne. Se obligó a calmarse pero ya le fue imposible moverse.

Pasados unos minutos en eso, Senji pareció satisfecho y retiró los brazos como si acabase de ganarse el primer lugar de una gran competencia. Chö entonces se movió revisando su cuerpo como asegurándose que todavía estaba completo.

-Malditas quemaduras, me pregunto si habrá forma de que no se repita.

Senji frunció levemente el rostro. Frotó sus dedos como si estuviera analizando el agua que los mojaba.

-Si tanto te dolían las quemaduras me hubieras dicho antes para curarte.

-No quería que te dieras cuenta, sabes de qué hablo.

-Pues... ahora te lo pregunto. ¿El mocoso te dio una llama de su fuego?

-Esa cosa. No quería ver ésa cara que pones.

Senji se tragó un sermón contra el mocoso he hizo el rostro a un lado como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Luego apareció lentamente una sonrisa malévola y en un segundo Hien creyó que lo descubrió en su escondite, pero ése volvió el rostro a Chö.

-Pues si tan doloroso resulta deberías hacerlo pagar por ello, ¿no crees que sería divertido ver que obedezca a tus órdenes? Puedes hacerlo comer de tu mano si quieres, ¿no? Podrías...

Chö estaba perdido pensando en quién sabe qué cosas, porque sacudió la cabeza y regresando a tierra colocó una mano en la nuca de Senji para luego aproximar los rostros y probar la boca de su amigo.

¡Sobra decir que Senji no se esperaba aquello y todavía Hien mucho menos! El que fue besado con desesperación no se quejó de todas formas, todo lo contrario. Hien se había olvidado por completo de las precauciones, del tomar agua o arrojarse al arroyo; algo semejante a celos le nublaba el cerebro, dejándole finalmente cercano al enojo; y eso que sabía poco entrar a ése mal humor.

El beso se prolongó lo suficiente como para que Chö fuera conciente de lo que hacía y el por qué. Parecía poco entusiasmado cuando decidió separarse y todavía analizaba el resultado.

-Bueno, ése fue el experimento -dijo, terminando por conseguir que el "objeto" de su experimento pusiera su habitual mala cara.

-Demonios. Debí imaginarlo de ti. Nunca haces nada sin tus propios motivos. ¿Y qué conseguiste con tu experimento?

-Ahora sé que no me gusta besarte y que dudo mucho volver a hacerlo.

-Ah... -Syao Sen aplicó más fuerza en fruncir el entrecejo-. Eres muy pesado a veces, ¿sabes?

Chö se disponía a salir del agua entonces, arrastrando consigo sus pesados pensamientos.

-Syaoran, ¿es posible hacer que el cuerpo se acostumbre al fuego?

-¿Eh? ¿Supongo que te referirás a esa cosa que llevas dentro del pecho? ¿Te quema?

Syao Chö no quería ahondar en detalles sobre que Hien tenía el don de fuego y que para ello tal vez necesitaría la ayuda de su amigo. Gruñó-. Solo contéstame.

Senji resopló. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a su amigo? ¡Qué genio! Conociendo sin embargo, su mal carácter, accedió a decir.

-Dudo mucho que el cuerpo pueda hacer un tipo de evolución debido a tener que sobrevivir por fuego constante, sin mencionar que el fuego tiende a quemarlo todo, por muy acostumbrado que se esté o no a resistirlo. Suponiendo que es sobre lo que deduzco, ya que "alguien" no suelta detalles... en vez de pensar en combatir el fuego con agua o duchas frías, deberías hacer algún tipo de distracción a la fuente original de tu problema.

Syaoran Senji dio por sentado el asunto de la llama que Syao Chö tenía, era el motivo de la conversación. De ser así...

-Es verdad que yo puedo sentir lo que pase con ese Hien... (Ahora mismo lo siento enojado y asustado por alguna cosa). He probado con distraer su atención a otro asunto, pero veo que le cuesta concentrarse luego de una emoción fuerte.

-¡Bah! Y si... mejor intentaras cambiar sus sentimientos, es decir... en lugar de distraerlo, le haces algo que lo ponga triste, o le das un "sope" en la cabeza, cosas así...

-¿Cambiar sentimientos?

-Puede ser, ¿no? A algo diferente, que no te resulte incómodo, después de todo tienes el poder, ¿no? Tienes su Fuego.

-Tengo su Fuego, no su corazón. No digas tonterías. Además, de nada me serviría jugar con él como marioneta, por mucho que exista la posibilidad.

-Bueno, pues ése es tu problema. Yo solo decía.

Chö se detuvo en seco mientras se echaba ya el saco del uniforme a los hombros. Recordó repentinamente algo y otra vez, se volvió silencioso.

-Creo que tomaré en cuenta tu idea -dijo lentamente, hasta que volvió a reaccionar acomodándose bien la ropa y cogiendo su mochila. Su amigo empezaba a vestirse.

-Decías que habías encontrado la cura para tu "problema". ¿Ocurrió algo? -Senji pareció reparar en algo que venía tomando forma de pregunta desde hacía horas y que finalmente había conseguido definir.

Syao Chö sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su columna vertebral al recordar el beso con Hien. Antes de darse cuenta del peligro del don, para él había resultado lo suficientemente excitante como para que salieran sus alas e incluso su problema de impotencia" pareció asunto olvidado. Solo en ése entonces.

-Es un maldito problema psicológico -refunfuñó Chö.

-Eso ya lo sabemos de sobra y yo te lo he dicho una y mil veces -Senji trataba de creer a su amigo, pero no tenía ninguna lógica que él viera cuál fuera su solución al problema, cuando ya conocía de sobra los motivos que lo habían causado.

-Cierto. Lo extraño es que... ¿Es posible que te excite el hecho de ver a alguien excitándose? -Tragó saliva. Senji advirtió la sinceridad en las palabras de su amigo, así que pensó en lo dicho con calma, torciendo ligeramente la boca a un lado, al tiempo que alzaba una de sus cejas.

-Es posible, pero no creo que afecte demasiado, desde mi forma de ver. Tú mismo has visto muchos vídeos o revistas y ésas cosas con "escenas" del tipo y si nada de eso te había "motivado" antes, no veo por qué digas ahora que es el remedio de tus males -metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-. A no ser que solo te suceda, al ver así a cierto tipo de personas o alguien en específico -Senji recordó de mala gana a Hien y lo que había visto de él, que parecía imposible creerse que existiera alguien así.

-Hien es...

-Muy sensible... sí -confirmó Chö.

-Demasiado, diría yo. Bastaría que la mariposa que le regalaste se pusiera de tono gris y no se moviera para verlo llorar. ¿No es así?

El fuego revelaba los sentimientos, a eso se refería Senji. El otro chico no quiso añadir cosa alguna, dando a entender que así eran las cosas y no había forma de cambiarlas.

-Entonces... si es muy sensible, ése fuego debe ser una tortura. ¿No es así, Chö? ¿Desde cuándo la tienes? ¿Adivino que fue él quien te hizo pensar en tu "cura"?

-Gracias por el consejo de antes. Trataré de ponerlo en práctica. Cuando tenga algún resultado te volveré a consultar.

Pronto el par de amigos se perdieron en la espesura del bosque. Hien dejó su sitio solamente al recordar que tenía que volver a clases. Su mente seguía perdida en las nubes, aún entre clases o después de ellas. El beso que Chö dio a Senji lo tenía totalmente confundido, no sabía qué debía significar, ni había escuchado lo que ellos se decían; quizá allí hubiera estado la respuesta. Por otro lado no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente sin revelar que había visto aquello. El hecho de que Senji hubiera "tocado" a Chö no le importaba o no se le hacía novedad como el hecho de que el jefe le hubiera "tal vez" agradecido con el beso. Allí sí que se sentía mal. Estuvo tan ensimismado que, no fue capaz de ver que Chö ya no lucía maltrecho debido a las quemaduras, que antes tenía en gran parte de su cuerpo y que Hien había provocado. Senji solamente había hecho eso, borrar las quemaduras ayudándose con el agua del arroyo y la naturaleza cercana. Ojala se hubiera dado por enterado, pero estaba ya llegando a su propia conclusión, de que Chö en verdad lo estaba ayudando a no terminar enamorado de él. Aunque sonara raro, parecía ser su única explicación. Luego del repaso por la tarde y las horas en la biblioteca fue al comedor en busca de un momento a solas. Chö se retiró a las habitaciones, para vigilar que todos trabajaran en sus deberes y otros asuntos.

Hien miró con un poco de asco su propia cena, por alguna razón no le apetecía comer y ni siquiera había probado bocado desde el desayuno. Dio vueltas al tenedor que tenía lo que había estado picando y magullando durante unos minutos, antes de llevárselo a los labios. Echó el plato a un lado y recogió sus cosas dispuesto a ir a meterse en su cama.

Había todavía ruido en los pasillos del edificio de los dormitorios, seguramente Syao Chö les había hecho desvelarse con el asunto de los deberes. El alboroto era tal que, al echar la llave y entrar en su habitación, el único sujeto que estaba dentro aparte de su persona, no le escuchó. Hien sin querer arrastró los pies a su cama y se giró apenas para decir buenas noches a su compañero, aún despierto.

-Buenas... -Hien dejó la frase a medias al enfocar al sujeto, quien le devolvió la misma expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Qué... haces? -preguntó el mismo Hien, su cerebro se le había detenido y creyó haber perdido todo el sentido de raciocinio. Chö tenía el pantalón abajo de las rodillas y se llevaba una mano a la entrepierna.

Hien se sentía un intruso dentro de las cuatro paredes. Solo acertó a darle la espalda al compañero de cuarto.

Chö resopló enojado más que de vergüenza.

-Bien, ya puedes burlarte.

Hien parpadeó confuso. ¿Por qué o de qué debía burlarse?

-¿Qué?

-Maldita sea. ¿No es obvio? -Chö fruncía el ceño clavando los ojos en la espalda del compañero-. Ya me viste antes, no pasa nada si vuelves a hacerlo.

"¡Está loco! ¿Quiere que mire?" Hien sentía que la cara se le quemaba de solo pensarlo.

-Lo mismo da si estás pensando en ello. ¿No? -Insistió Chö y el otro accedió queriendo sentir tan normal que como si lo hubiera hecho Senji.

Chö le guió la mirada con sus ojos, para indicarle dónde. Sin querer, ya estaba contemplando la masculinidad de su jefe de grupo. La capacidad de raciocinio en Hien seguía en cero.

-El hecho de que usted se masturbe no es asunto mío y no tengo por qué reír, ni quiero burlarme de nada. Yo ni siquiera podría... -Hien buscó su maldita botella de agua, ahora vacía. ¿Cuándo rayos se la había terminado? Si estaba en algo cercano a un mal momento, debía ser ése sin lugar a dudas.

-No me refiero a eso -Chö a pesar de todo seguía estático. Se cubrió como pudo con el borde de la camisa-. Soy impotente.

-¿Eh? ¿Se refiere a disfunción eréctil? Porque tipos de impotencia pueden ser otras cosas...

-Sí, esa tontería -suspiró con fastidio-. Ya puedes reírte.

-No puedo. Ya sabes por qué. Necesito agua, ahora vuelvo.

-Ven aquí un momento. Dime una cosa, que no me lo creo: ¿tu novia es una chiquilla que no mata ni una mosca? ¿No le importa saber que tú...?

-No tiene por qué decirlo en ése tono -Syaoran Hien resopló abrumado por el "chiquilla que no mata ni una mosca" dirigido hacia Sakura-. Ella me tiene demasiada paciencia, admito.

-Estaba pensando en un experimento. ¿Te parece si intentamos con disminuir el efecto de lo que te provoca? Algo así como... no sé -se levantó y se subió los pantalones. Dio dos zancadas y jaló a Hien antes de que éste saliera-. Préstame atención y tira ésa maldita botella de una buena vez.

Hizo a Hien sentarse en la cama, para que estuviera en una posición cómoda que lo ayudara a relajarse. Sujetó a la altura de los ojos del chico, la fotografía de su novia.

-¿Qué? -Hien alzó una ceja pensando cuál sería la siguiente tontería del día.

-Mírala -en ése momento Chö señaló al busto de Sakura, la boca y las piernas. Hien debió ruborizarse solo por eso-. Aguanta, solo es una foto, sin más pretensiones.

-Tu forma de mirar, digamos, no es muy buena.

-Quiero ver qué tanto resistes sin exaltarte o en caso contrario, qué tanto puedes controlar tu fuego. Recuerdo unas notas muy cursis en tu libreta de apuntes.

-¡Basta! Te dejo practicar a exaltarme, pero no trates con el tema de mi novia -Hien ya estaba muy enojado y con mucha razón, no obstante sus ojos seguían clavados en la fotografía, sin poder mirarla de forma natural o decente.

Chö vio algo que antes no se daba cuenta en todo eso. Luego sonrió de forma maligna. ¡Eureka!

-Sí, definitivamente tu novia debe ser una niña buena, una santa sin remedio -extendió su sonrisa y no se molestó en decir lo que acababa de descubrir, antes más bien probó a sacar conclusiones, mientras que Hien le arrebataba el retrato-. Y bien, dime... ¿ella y tú han discutido por algo antes?

-¡No! Ella está muy lejos de ser así. Siempre me está ayudando. ¿Cómo podría discutir con ella por cualquier cosa?

-Ah, ya veo... -meditó unos segundos-. Apuesto que se han besado muchas veces encerrados en un baño o cerca de algún lugar con agua... solo que ¿no sientes que eso le quita con el tiempo espontaneidad?

¿Qué?

-Sí. ¿No quisieras tener la libertad de tratarla como a una novia, como ella se merece, sin tener que estar apurado por tantas precauciones y así sorprenderla? -Contempló el rojo intenso en el rostro del chico tanto tiempo como creyó conveniente. ¡Ponerlo en aprietos era tan fácil y... excitante además! Sonrió con malicia pensando en lo siguiente que diría.

-Y ella sería incapaz de darte lo que necesitas para controlar tu don, aún sabiéndolo. Eso me huele mal. No sé tú, pero quizá ella no te desea tanto como tú a ella. Es lo que veo -mintió o "tal vez" no, pero igual daba, hizo enojar igualmente al chico.

-No puedes hablar así de ella. Ya fue suficiente de meterte con mis asuntos.

Chö abandonó su sonrisa y se preparó a soportar la avalancha de advertencias, al fin y al cabo poco le importaba, pero su objetivo era analizar el resultado de su "experimento"

-Teoría, información y comprobación.

¡Oh, sí! La teoría parecía sencilla, solo faltaba llevarla a cabo cada que tuviera oportunidad para saber si podía ser verdad. No quiso albergar muchas esperanzas en cuanto a ello. Y para entenderlo, habría que practicarlo: Syaoran Hien no parecía alguien que tuviera tendencia a enojarse y él lo conseguiría con eso alguna respuesta.

-No has tomado tu agua -dijo al fin-. ¿Sientes que el fuego sea incontrolable?

Tras la pregunta, Hien notó sincero el tono de su voz. Su mirada pasó de la sorpresa a la duda.

-No. ¿Pero... cómo?

Syaoran Chö frunció el ceño pensado que quizá no era recomendable decírselo todavía.

-No lo sé -mintió-. Pero será mejor que duermas temprano. Dicho eso salió dando un portazo y acto seguido el pasillo pasó del ruido al silencio en un parpadeo en cuanto vieron a Chö salir tan solo para hacerlos callar.

Hien quedó dormido apenas tocó su cama, sintiendo que solo había cerrado los ojos cuando despertó al día siguiente, ya viernes. Chö lo sacudió.

-Despierta de una buena vez, hoy es día de examen y excursión al mismo tiempo. Los viejos quieren hacernos una prueba para recibir el "permiso temporal" de trabajo. Con eso podrás trabajar durante un tiempo en lo que quieras y te servirá de hacerte de una cama decente. En cuanto estés listo únete al resto del grupo en la puerta de la escuela. Yo tengo que llegar primero, te veo allá.

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Se aseguró de tener sus provisiones de agua y alimento antes de partir, revisó el estado impecable de uniforme, el cabello revuelto... Puso su atención en el agua. ¿No sería mejor ya haberla tomado? No era de preocupación si Chö podía ayudarlo a controlarse, distrayéndolo... de alguna forma. Pero no se perdonaría si él fuera el causante de una explosión del tanque de gasolina del camión. Eso les arruinaría el paseo a todos. Así lo hizo, tomo tanta agua como su cuerpo le permitió y salió para unirse al resto del grupo.

Lo primero que notó en sus compañeros fue el hastío, desgana o cosas semejantes; pretendían dar sus mejores excusas con tal de evitar tener que ir. Chö esquivó todos y cada uno de sus argumentos para finalmente obligarlos a subir al camión. Syaoran Hien fue el último.

-Ya somos todos -le dijo-. Tú vas conmigo.

Chö dirigió los pasos de Hien, acomodándolo junto a la ventanilla y él se puso del lado del pasillo en los asientos del centro. Hien se acomodó a sus anchas, el asiento le permitía recargarse cómodamente y era suficientemente alto como para ocultar su persona de los de adelante o detrás, excepto al lado, de eso se encargaba Chö con su "enorme" presencia; así él podía pasar desapercibido del resto del mundo, hundirse en su solitario mundo y olvidarse de todo. El ruido de los alumnos durante el recorrido se extendió tanto como Chö lo permitió hasta que lo hicieron ponerse de pie para llamarles la atención. Él los hubiera dejado despabilarse a sus anchas de no ser que le arrojaron en la cara una pelota de papel con algo escrito. Él leyó con desagrado aquello y aunque notó que no debía ir hacia él, sino que a otro compañero, se levantó de su asiento mirándolos a todos, furioso. Ya solo eso significaba de sobra que la fiesta había llegado a su fin. No hacía falta que sus palabras salieran, todos se hundieron en sus asientos, muy callados y quietos desde antes. Hien no dejaba de sorprenderse a pesar de las veces que ya había visto el dominio que Chö tenía sobre el grupo.

-¿Quién escribió y arrojó esto? -mostró la hoja desdoblada. Hien no podía leerla desde su sitio, su curiosidad solo le permitió ver una mano levantarse valientemente, como temiendo por su vida, aunque ya con la soga al cuello se atrevió a ser un poco valiente para añadir:

-Pero no me negará que lo que escribí es cierto -dijo la voz de un chico y bajó su mano.

Chö miró inconscientemente de reojo a Hien sin saber qué hacer o decir, hasta que decidió:

-Ve escribiendo una hoja con lo que te voy a dictar...

Hien y el resto se tuvieron que cubrir los oídos ante las cosas que Chö le dictó al chico. A ése no le quedaba más que escuchar e irse hundiendo más y más en su asiento, avergonzado, deseando que la tierra lo tragara. Cuando el dictado terminó, Chö le pidió la hoja para corroborar que estaba todo allí, la arrugó haciéndola bola y se la arrojó al centro de la cara con fuerza.

-Repite una tontería como esa y yo me encargo de que te expulsen y no puedas entrar a ninguna otra escuela. ¿Entendido?

El sujeto debió asentir con la cabeza, porque Chö se devolvió a su lugar y tomó asiento, sin querer mirar a quien tenía al lado. Sus orejas estaban enrojecidas, Hien supuso que por todo lo que había dictado para escribir.

Una hora más tarde quedaron atascados en medio de un embotellamiento de autos. El camión iba demasiado lento avanzando y frenando a intervalos. Los chicos ya lo suponían y se aburrían en serio por tener que guardar silencio infinito y todo por culpa de una tonta travesura. Hien escuchaba música con su aparato mp3, totalmente ajeno al mundo hasta que empezó a sentir deseos de bajar del camión a buscar un baño. El dichoso camión no tenía ese servicio.

-Necesito bajar -informó a Chö-

-Estás loco, ya casi salimos del embotellamiento y estamos a media calle. No puedes -lo miró Chö dudando mucho moverse.

-Tengo que bajar ahora.

-Aguanta un poco más y yo le avisaré al conductor.

-Es que...

-Hien se movió incómodo en su asiento. Miraba con desesperación por la ventana, creyendo que era su única esperanza.

-No aguanto más.

-¡Espera!

Chö rebuscó en su mochila con la esperanza de dar con una bolsa o recipiente útil para el caso. Fue hacia el frente a pedir al conductor detenerse, pero éste le contestó negativamente. "Eso sería peligroso".

Hien pugnó por abrir la ventanilla.

-No harás algo así -reclamó Chö volviendo a su asiento.

-¡Pero! -Hien no quería ni imaginar lo incómodos que se sentirían todos si ese "accidente" terminaba apestando el camión. Obviamente, Syaoran Hien ya se maldecía a sí mismo lo suficiente como para que cualquiera pudiera creer que se odiaba por ser tan torpe.

-Siéntate -ordenó Syao Chö- ¿No te he dicho que si algo sale mal, para eso estoy yo? Aprende a confiar un poco más en mí.

Hien ocupó su asiento obedientemente mientras que Chö ponía ésa cara que lo hacía ver como toda una persona adulta, capaz de resolverlo todo.

"Algo que lo hará enojar demasiado en cuanto se entere, pero..."

Chö pensaba a la máxima velocidad en busca de la solución.

-¿Tomaste mucha agua antes de venir, cierto? -vio él que Hien agitaba una rodilla para desaparecer la sensación que ya le impedía contenerse-. ¿Pase lo que pase, déjalo ir, ¿de acuerdo? Y todo.

Hien confuso, ni alcanzó a decir sí o no, o déjame pensarlo. Se fue su espalda contra el respaldo, separó las piernas algo más de lo normal y se preparó mentalmente.

-Ya.

En un segundo Chö tomó aire, jaló los pantalones de Hien hacia abajo, inclinó la cabeza y... todo rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué haces? -el grito del chico alertó al resto del camión, pero por temor evitaban mirar hacia donde era el asiento de Chö. Escucharon el resoplido de Syaoran Hien tratando de liberarse de Chö de encima-. ¡Idiota! No tienes que... hacer... eso.

Enterró las manos en el cabello de Syao Chö. Aquello no podía ser mejor que simplemente tener un accidente por orinar. Dentro de la boca de alguien era... era... Bastante peligroso considerando la situación, un maldito don de fuego que no podían controlar cuando se trataba de emociones fuertes y vaya que las estaba teniendo y por montones.

-¡Quítate! -jaló del cabello de Chö, pero él se resistió, estaba terco a rebajarse a hacer las veces de "wc" y todavía más a causa de que Hien seguía resistiendo y obligando a su vejiga a no vaciarse, en la medida de lo posible. Chö estaba asfixiándose, así que lo apuró con la seña de unas "nalgaditas" que por cierto, enfadaron más a Hien. Chö tenía rojas las orejas así que al fin no pudo negarse y con tal de que terminara pronto la "tortura" se soltó solamente, hasta el final.

Cuando Chö se levantó, Hien se apresuró a acomodarse su ropa y a dirigir la mirada más enfurecida que podía hacer para reclamar. Lo sacó de su estado el ver que el sujeto no mostraba gesto alguno, ni de desagrado, ni de gusto, nada solamente, su cara de siempre. Se limpió los labios con la lengua para luego acomodarse en su asiento como si nada hubiera pasado allí.

Syao Hien podía escuchar los latidos furiosos de su corazón, su sangre caliente y la sensación en el cuerpo como si Chö aún siguiera pegado a él de aquella forma. Era una suerte (o tal vez no), que Chö no le había proporcionado una caricia, sino solamente puso sus labios donde no debía y con eso únicamente, lo tenía sufriendo así.

-Por favor, no vuelvas a repetirlo.

Respiraba agitadamente pero poco a poco fue calmándose. Se resbaló en su asiento, ahora aliviado.

¿A qué demonios jugaba Chö con él? ¿Por qué lo hacía sentirse todo el tiempo así? ¡Era tan molesto no poder tener sus pensamientos en orden! Todo lo descontrolaba, todas sus mentalidades las volvía trizas, las pisoteaba. Lo peor del caso era que... ¡en ésta última tampoco podía quejarse. Acababa de salvarlo de una, ¡y a qué precio!

Tragó saliva.

Él, de ponerse en el lugar del otro... ¿cómo se sentiría? Dudaba mucho de que pudiera ser siquiera una pizca de agradable. Así que mejor ya no dijo nada y temía sacar el tema en el resto del trayecto.

Aún así, quería discutirlo... no enfrente de todos, pero sí en algún momento después.

-¿Lo de tu don está en orden? -susurró Chö antes de bajar del camión-. La respuesta que obtuvo fue un asentimiento de cabeza solamente.

El día de excursión era sobre visitar unas cavernas, al pie de una montaña y dentro practicaron a fundir rocas con su fuego. Para Hien no fue mayor problema, e incluso le hizo pensar en una buena idea para su futuro trabajo. Los exámenes para permisos temporales se extendieron durante el resto del día hasta muy tarde.

Ya anochecía cuando volvían a la escuela. Ni Hien, ni Chö se dirigían la palabra, más allá de lo necesario. Y así fue como Chö se arrojó a la cama, sin desvestirse. Sus cosas quedaron en algún rincón. Estaba exhausto, el día le había exigido demasiado entre vigilar compañeros y hacer su mejor esfuerzo en los exámenes y además sus propios asuntos en los que solía meditar... como en la llama que le quemaba dentro del pecho, ésa que cambiaba de humor de cuando en cuando y lo hacía querer adivinar qué pasaba por la cabeza de Hien en ésos momentos.

Por fin habló:

-Sé que estás enojado conmigo por lo de ésta mañana, así que ya dejemos de hacer como que aquí no pasó nada. Lo que sea que tengas qué decir, dilo y lo que sea que quieras hacer... también.

-¿Para qué? -Hien mismo reconoció que su voz había salido muy altanera, con un enfado contenido-. Lo que diga o haga no me ayudará a hacer que el recuerdo no suceda o borrarlo.

-Al menos déjame en claro qué tanto te molesta para jamás volver a...

Hien tiró la mochila al suelo, la había estado llenando con los libros para el día siguiente. Caminó el espacio de su cama a la otra en un parpadeo y al subirse se colocó a gatas sobre su compañero.

Chö abrió los ojos con sorpresa, lo último que esperaba era algo así. Hien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y lo sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa para...

La mano derecha del niño se cerró en un puño. Tenía rato deseando golpear la cara preciosa de cierto jefe de grupo. Eso no sería el simple golpe de un papelito cualquiera con sabe qué estupideces escritas, como los compañeros hicieron. Concentró sus fuerzas en su puño, tantas que ya dolía solo de pensar "si eso me tocara..." Chö no cerró siquiera los ojos para defenderse del fortísimo golpe que recibió, luego otro y otro...

-Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a acercarte a mí de ésa forma, ¡ni de ninguna otra! Odio tus besos, tus manos, tu cuerpo, tu presencia, lo que eres. Odio obedecerte según como tú quieres, odio tener que decir esto, odio tener que evitar enamorarme de ti, te odio a ti... demasiado.

Hien golpeó mientras decía todo aquello hasta que su cuerpo tembló y sus lágrimas salieron bañando las mejillas de un estupefacto Chö.

"¿Había dicho que odiaba evitar enamorarse de él?"

-Odio... -su puño dejó de estar cerrado y se apoyaba con su mano a un costado de Chö para cargar su cuerpo y liberó el cuello de la camisa. Miraba a un rostro ensangrentado mientras murmuraba cosas que solo salían de su boca, sin poder detenerlas-. Odio que Senji se te acerque, que te vea y te toque... pero odio más que tú lo beses a él, que lo trates como alguien cercano a ti. Odio cuando te enojas conmigo, odio empezar a quererte de ésta manera, porque al final... tengo que olvidarte.

-No me olvides si tanto te duele.

-¡Cállate! Hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla. Yo seré solo, única y exclusivamente para Sakura, así que... de una vez que te quede claro. No quiero que te acerques más a mí de aquella manera que solo tú sabes hacer.

-Con una condición.

-¡No estás para pedir condiciones!

-Y esa condición es que dejes de llorar. Si hay algo que odie yo de ti, es ésa forma tan solitaria de ser, tan triste de ser, tan tímida y encima demasiado sensible. Y por supuesto, también odio a Vanessa.

Hien lo miró boquiabierto. ¿A qué venía el nombre de ésa chica dentro de la conversación?

-Tampoco tienes derecho a decirme qué amigos tener...

-Vanessa no debería ser una de tus amistades. No se la deseo a nadie.

-¡Tú no tienes unos amigos muy "lindos" tampoco!

-Como quieras, es tu vida, has lo que te dé la gana.

Chö empujó al chico a un lado para que se bajara. Ya había tenido suficiente conversación y auto-castigo. Él mismo se levantó y buscó algo para limpiarse la sangre. Mientras hacía aquello, Hien de un humor que quería explotar y decir sabe cuántas cosas, solo se le quedó mirando ceñudo hasta que decidió meterse a la cama.

"No lo quiero y punto. ¡Es imposible!" Se dijo a sus adentros Hien.

Chö al acostarse a pesar de hacerse el desentendido, seguía pensando en lo que el chiquillo le había dicho. Y él... ¿acababa de decirle que no le gustaba verlo llorar? Es decir, a pesar de ser la primera vez... ¿Y por qué había llorado? Por su culpa.

"Como si me importara. El mocoso está confundiéndose por culpa del trato de compañero y jefe de grupo. No hay nada sentimental en eso. De hecho, así son las cosas, no puedo cambiarlas por mucho que lo proteja o cuide y observe, no significará nada más. Él es mi obligación, nada más. Entiendo muy bien cómo se siente, porque yo me enamoré del que estaba al mando antes que yo... y él... nunca me correspondió"

El jefe de grupo hundió el rostro en su almohada y con las manos estrangulaba las sábanas. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo ante el recuerdo de "aquélla" otra persona, anterior jefe de grupo.

Se entregaron a sus sueños o pesadillas, cada uno con sus propios problemas, por más que pensaran no encontraban la salida y así llegó el alba.

El jefe de grupo fue el primero en levantarse y en llegar al salón, esperando que la profesora sí hubiera asistido.

-Aún es temprano, Chö, ya deja de dar vueltas como león enjaulado -Syaoran Senji se recargaba contra la pared-. Además ya conoces a la maestra, se pone paranoica por nada y lleva al viejo al hospital por cualquier estornudo.

-"Mil nombres" no está en el hospital del Instituto, me temo que haya sido necesario internarle en uno especializado, lo cual implica gravedad.

-¡Hola chicos! Muy buenos días a todos y perdón por no venir la vez anterior. Mi padre se puso mal y no quería ser atendido aquí para no toparse con su nieto que, recién ingresó a éste Instituto.

Chö fue el primero en abordar a la joven que recién acababa de ingresar al aula. Su profesora era joven relativamente, más por su apariencia juvenil que por su verdadera edad que oscilaba por los treinta y tantos. Sus palabras eran amables tal vez, pero el tono de voz era una mezcla de severidad y cansancio poco disimulados.

-¿Cómo está él? -preguntó el chico, preocupado.

-Él está bien -ella al ver a Chö dio un largo suspiro-. Todo lo que pasa es que no quiere ver a su nieto, ya sabes, por lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Pero está fuera de peligro.

Chö sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a la maestra. ¿Puede darle esto por mí, en cuanto lo vuelva a ver?

-Gracias pequeño ¿Pero no crees que consientes demasiado al viejo? A veces llego a creer que ustedes dos se comportan como nieto y abuelo. Te aseguro que le encantará tu regalo y le levantará los ánimos. Chö se sonrojó levemente. En eso, Syaoran Hien llegó al salón de clases, todavía no cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, cuando creyó que sus oídos habían escuchado una voz que le era demasiado familiar. Se detuvo en la puerta para ver de dónde provenía la femenina voz. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Mamá?

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo su madre y conversando con Syao Chö? ¿Acaso él la había mandado llamar? ¿Entonces... si era así, iban a expulsarlo? ¿Qué cosa le había contado Chö a su madre?

-¿Perdón? -la profesora alzó una ceja, ahora notoriamente molesta y no pretendía ocultarlo-. Jovencito, yo soy una señorita.

Hien creyó escuchar que su madre se auto-nombraba "señorita". O ésa era el día de las bromas o algo andaba mal. Dentro de su cabeza la respuesta llegó salida de quién sabe dónde, un recuerdo enterrado, seguramente.

-¿Tía Lucy? -porque si bien la había confundido con su madre... y según él sabía de hace "siglos" atrás, su madre había hablado algunas veces que tenía una hermana gemela. Y según Hien pudo ver, la gemela de su madre era terrorífica. Ella lo escudriñó con ojos fríos y calculadores antes de que sus facciones se destensaran y asomara una bonita sonrisa con una expresión más bondadosa.

-¿Pequeño Dragón?

Chö se congeló en su sitio. ¿Entonces el tal Hien era el nieto del hombre que él estimaba mucho, casi como a un padre-abuelo? No se lo podía creer. Hien era otro que no podía creerse conociendo tan de repente a su tía, después de que no recordaba haberla visto nunca en toda su vida.

-Tienes toda la cara de tu abuelo, solo que te vez más dulce que un caramelo. Parece que fue ayer cuando eras un bebé y correteabas por allí con tus "pelotitas" al aire y tu mamá persiguiéndote con el pañal en la mano, porque tú nunca te lo dejabas poner fácilmente.

Hien no tenía que ver su cara para saber que ahora la tenía toda roja mientras que sus compañeros reían a carcajadas. Desviando la mirada, dio sin querer con Chö, el único que no reía, al contrario, su expresión era de lo más rara: no supo si enojo, rabia o tristeza y melancolía. Más bien era que todo se le notaba revuelto y todo coronado con una completa sorpresa.

-Bueno, bueno. Iniciemos la clase, esto no tiene nada qué ver, pero me gustaría que charláramos y tendido después de clases, si te parece. "Baby Dragón" -dijo su tía empujando a su recién encontrado sobrino, directo a los pupitres-. Ojala fueras un día de estos a ver a tu abuelo, se muere de ganas de conocerte. Eres igualito a él -suspiró la profesora.

-Tendré que pedir permiso a mis padres, no sé si me dejen ir -(teniendo en cuenta que ellos mismos nunca lo han llevado, por quién sabe qué motivos). Hien alcanzó su pupitre y sacó sus libros de acuerdo a la materia-. A mí me encantaría conocerlo.

-Entonces hablaré con él. Pues iniciemos. En ésta ocasión no preparé un tema demasiado interesante, hablaré un poquito en referencia a las alas. ¿Alguien que quiera decirme lo que sepa sobre ellas? ¿Por qué salen, y si necesitan de un hechizo para aparecer?

A Syaoran Hien se le iluminaron los ojos inconcientemente. Chö se mordió el labio al notarlo, ése tema resultaba incómodo por alguna obvia razón: sus alas y el único ser con vida sobre la faz de la tierra que las había visto era nada menos que Syaoran Hien.

Todos veían ahora a Syaoran Senji quien levantó la mano. La profesora le dejó hablar.

-Lo que hace que las alas salgan son unos cuantos factores que comúnmente asociamos al sexo, sin ser necesariamente por ese camino. La condición principal consiste en una exaltación de la sensibilidad –Hien abrió enormes los ojos y por poco estaba a punto de gritar un: "¡¿qué?", entretanto Chö hundía el rostro detrás de un libro que por cierto ponía al revés. Senji proseguía-: No depende de ningún hechizo, es una reacción natural del cuerpo por ciertos estímulos y resulta poco controlable una vez que inician su aparición hasta que se desarrollan completamente. El cuerpo construye los músculos, piel, fibras e incluso huesos necesarios para las alas en cuestión de minutos, por lo que puede resultar una experiencia dolorosa sobretodo la primera vez.

-¡Tonterías! –Chö estalló desde su lugar, sobresaltando a toda la clase. Senji mismo dejó hasta allí su análisis exhaustivo a pesar de tener mucho más qué decir del tema.

La profesora miró con reproche al "interruptor" Chö.

-Jovencito, me temo que no le interesa mi clase. Lamento que esto usted se lo conozca de memoria, que le aburra y encima por ser un tema más considerado para jovencitas que muchachos, pero eso no le da el derecho de interrumpir.

Hien tenía la boca abierta. Se decía que eran demasiadas sorpresas a la vez: una, el tema de las "alas" resultaba aclararle que Chö la noche del beso (¬w¬ besos) había estado "especialmente" sensible; dos, él acababa de enfadarse como loco porque le recordaran el tema o algo así, lo suficiente como para estallar de aquella manera; tres, la profesora, mejor dicho, tía Lucy regañando a Chö cuando nadie nunca de los nuncas lo hacía (excepto tal vez Hien y no se fija en eso ¬3¬). Aunque también Hien se encontraba lo suficiente molesto con su compañero de habitación como para poder pensar demasiado en todo eso…

¿De veras! ¿Y entonces por qué estás tan rojo?

La profesora no se detuvo mucho tiempo. El muchacho volvió a sus cabales luego de sacudir su cabeza y acomodarse como era debido, sentadito en su butaca y escuchando, pero sin mirar directamente a Hien, por si acaso o... sino ¿quién sabe qué cosas podrían suceder? ¿Qué tal si en un segundo la espalda le dolía y mostraba sus alas?

-Las alas como bien dijo Senji salen por una serie de estímulos y no tiene nada qué ver con hechizos o ejercicios que deban aprenderse. El dolor las acompaña y generalmente son asociadas al sexo, porque el hecho de que estén significa claramente excitación. Pero a eso hay que añadir…

Chö se cubrió los oídos, presionando con fuerza. Estaba viéndose como un tonto, pero no le importaba. ¡No quería oír esa clase, ésas palabras, ni ver a Hien, eso tan solo lo confundía y mucho.

-"…satisfacción". Van de la mano para conseguirlo. Aunque haya excitación, sino se siente satisfacción no hay forma de que aparezcan. Es lo que se denomina aceptación por parte del cuerpo y el alma. "Alma" también entendido como corazón o sentimientos. Si ambos no están de acuerdo (cuerpo y alma), las alas no aparecerán, por eso nadie puede forzarte a sacar tus propias alas sin tu consentimiento.

Hien sin desearlo traía a su mente el recuerdo de las alas de Syao Chö y cómo él le pidió que no se las viera. Entre su ensoñación le llegó un murmullo de alguna de sus compañeras que inclinaba el cuerpo hacia una de sus amigas:

-Yo quisiera ver las alas del jefe, algún día.

-¡Anda! Quieres ser tú su motivación.

-Sí, sí, su estímulo.

Hien frunció el entrecejo, molesto o mejor dicho: furioso. La profesora continuaba mientras tanto.

-No solamente a esa clase de estímulos se refiere, la excitación pudiera ser también debido al entusiasmo, felicidad o alegría muy grandes, como ganarse un premio de lotería, casarse, el nacimiento de un hijo, una declaración de amor, haber aprobado un difícil examen (de admisión por ejemplo), un gran hallazgo puede ser el motivo de ésa alegría; ni fingida, ni provocada por drogas ni cosa semejante, ni las cosquillas. Por lo tanto es poco común ver a la gente pasear por allí con sus alas expuestas. Algunas culturas lo catalogan como un asunto "privado e íntimo". Sin embargo, se ha comprobado que no todas las personas tienen alas, otros ni siquiera saben que las tienen en toda su vida y los que sí, solamente las muestran en contadas ocasiones.

Hien pensó en que él mismo era de aquellos que no sabía si las tenía o que probablemente no podría enterarse nunca, sobretodo por el miedo que tenía de su don. Suspiró. Ojala cuando pudiera controlar su fuego, descubriera que sus alas son como las de Chö. Le fascinaban simple y sencillamente.

-Para aquellas personas que no las tienen, existen varios métodos para hace que aparezcan o tener las propias. Unas van desde tratamientos largos con fármacos, terapias y actualmente se está estudiando sobre la posibilidad de la donación de alas, solo que éstas tendrían la desventaja de permanecer indefinidamente sobre el paciente, lo mismo que un tatuaje o pércing, son para toda la vida y el riesgo para el donador es nunca más poder sacar sus alas. Escoger como donador a alguien con enfermedad Terminal o cadáveres o agonizantes de cualquier tipo es imposible, pues para ello se tendría que hacer que fueran felices a toda costa y como bien sabemos eso es imposible debido a las condiciones. Para terminar, el tipo de alas en el mayor de los casos, va asociado con el don natural de la persona o su Guardián protector. Eso es básico para poder imaginarse qué tipo o forma de alas se puede tener desde antes de haberlas sacado por primera vez. Ahora bien, les daré unas copias que tienen una lista de posibles tipos de alas con respecto a dones y Guardianes. Si se conocen a ustedes mismos de sobra, no creo que se les dificulte encontrar su tipo de alas. Hagan el ejercicio, es sencillo. Y también va para los que ya saben su tipo de alas, especifíquenme por qué tienen las que tienen y cuál forma es. ¿De acuerdo?

La profesora puso una hoja en el pupitre de Chö haciendo énfasis en lo último que dijo.

Chö miró la hoja sin muchas ganas de revelarle al mundo de qué tipo eran sus alas o por qué. Al final encerró la opción de mariposa y el símbolo de su Guardián, volteó la hoja boca abajo para luego esperar tamborileando sobre su mesa con nerviosismo. Senji escogió las alas de hada y su Guardián era algo con forma de planta. (Hien supuso que sería por su don de Naturaleza), Tenshi escogió las alas de ángel y el Guardián del mismo tipo (Hien pensó que se trataba de una broma o chiste, conociéndolo al tal Tenshi, no podía tratarse de un angelito precisamente).

Ahora, Hien no sabía muy bien qué elegir. Por donde buscara, en la hoja no aparecía el don de Fuego y sobre un Guardián… él no conocía a otro que no fuera el mismo que Syao Chö tenía… así que escogió según su gusto las alas de mariposa sin atreverse a preguntar a su tía Lucy qué había sobre los que solían tener el don de Fuego.

-¿Mariposa? –pasó a su lado ella sin que él lo notara y tomó su hoja. Ella chasqueó la lengua haciendo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza –Me temo que lo estás tomando a la ligera. Esto no va de acuerdo a tu Don o Guardián.

Hien parpadeo. ¿Cómo podía ella saberlo? ¡Además, él quería alas de mariposa! Sino eran así, no quería de ninguna.

-Ya veo, aquí no aparecen tus características, pero… -decía ella meditabunda.

-Es por eso que escogí las de mariposa. Yo quisiera que fueran así –soltó Hien debido a la observación de la profesora. Chö retiró lentamente las manos de sus oídos y se volteó para con Hien.

-Pero definitivamente de mariposa no pueden ser, eso le sucede a unos cuantos y de ciertos lazos de sangre. Lo siento. Yo también me pregunto qué tipo de alas tienes.

Hien bajó la cabeza sintiéndose algo frustrado. Al menos hubiera sido bueno dejarlo "fantasear" que las suyas eran de mariposa o dejarlo en la duda.

-Pero nunca lo sabré.

Chö se mordió el labio y apretó su bolígrafo. Revisó de nuevo la maldita hoja que no ponía "Don de Fuego" ni quién sabe cuál Guardián de referencia al Fuego. Detrás, Senji frunció el ceño entendiendo por fin: ¿el mocoso frente a él tenía el don de Fuego? ¡Nah! Eso debía ser imposible. El don que faltaba en la lista era definitivamente ése y de ser así le aclaraba algunas dudas y aparecían otras definitivamente. Pero aguardó callado. ¿Cuáles serían las alas apropiadas? ¿Él podría adivinarlo por su habilidad con lo referente a naturaleza?

Por más que se quemaban el cerebro, ninguno de ellos dio con la respuesta.

-Con que no sean de hada ¿por ti podría estar bien, no? –Senji dio una palmada en el hombro a su no grato compañero luego de terminada la clase. Ése se giró a verlo confundido.

-¿Hada?

-Así es. ¡Es tan vergonzoso para un chico! Digo, si por lo menos fuera yo una chica no se vería mal ¿No crees?

-Gracias –Hien se ruborizó.

-¿De qué me agradeces? –a Senji se le erizó la piel con la sonrisa de Hien, definitivamente sabía que no quería verla!

-Por preocuparte.

-Yo no… ¡Como sea! No pongas ésa cara de desgracia que te arruina… tu cara. Vamos, no puede ser tan malo tener de alguna otra forma. Pero sí tanto las deseas, siempre queda la opción de ponerte unos implantes o conseguir un donador de alas de mariposa. ¿No?

-Yo no podría quitarle a nadie sus alas. ¡Ni pensarlo! ¿Existen artificiales?

-¡Claro!

-Pero…

-Te preocupas demasiado. Ya te lo dije que las tuyas no pueden ser tan malas. Yo, las mías las donaré algún día a una chica. Espero que sea hermosa.

-¡No puedes! –estalló Hien.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué no?

-Por que tú tienes, porque tú puedes sacarlas… Yo quisiera sacarlas y saber si es que también…

-¿Me estás pidiendo que te ayude con eso? Busca a otra persona que te alegre el día.

-¡No es eso! Yo aunque lo quisiera nunca podré saberlo –Hien volvió a poner su cara de frustración que a Senji le molestaba tanto. Chö suspiró con fastidio.

-Ni que tener alas de mariposa fuera menos vergonzoso o algo lindo. Ustedes… ¡Par de idiotas! Siquiera las de hada parecen ser más discretas, pero las de mariposa encima de vergonzosas son demasiado grandes, incómodas y horribles.

-¡No es cierto! No son horribles –Hien seguía molestándose por ésos comentarios de quienes despreciaban lo que tenían y podían disfrutar.

-¿Qué opinas de las alas de tu madre? –la profesora se acercó de repente, haciendo saltar en su sitio a los chicos, por el susto.

Hien alzó los ojos hacia tía Lucy quien le mostraba una sonrisa bondadosa y se sentaba en la mesa de su butaca.

-¿Usted cree que mis alas? –murmuró sin aliento.

-Es una posibilidad que las tuyas sean como las de ella.

Hien se ruborizó pensando en ello. Nadie aparte de la profesora y él se dio por enterado de qué tipo de alas hablaban.

Se llegó la hora de ir a desayunar, entonces Chö hizo esperar a sus amigos un poco antes de ir al comedor. Quería asegurarse de hablar algunas cosas con "Vanessa". Él esperó afuera del aula, mientras que Hien estaba dentro. A los pocos minutos, Vanessa pasaba por el pasillo, tan fresca y radiante como siempre. El uniforme debía ser una injusticia para el cuerpo que cubría.

Chö y Vanessa se miraron entonces. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, como si su diálogo fuera por telepatía o pudieran entenderse de solo mirarse.

Senji y Tenshi dibujaron en sus rostros una sonrisa malévola cuando veían los pasos de Vanessa volverse por donde habían venido.

-Lo bueno es que lo entienda. ¿Nos vamos ya? –Senji echó a andar primero.

-Si tanto te molesta tienes qué decírselo –Tenshi señaló con un movimiento de cabeza al salón de clases-. Algún día terminará enterándose de una u otra forma.

-Él no quiere oírme, igual, poco falta para una confrontación con los de Agua y Hielo de su sección. Ésos tipos me tienen harto –sentenció Chö.

-Como quieras –Tenshi fue detrás de Senji y por último Chö tras echar un vistazo a Hien, que siguió esperando.

Para matar el tiempo, el pequeño dragón dibujaba en una libreta un chico de pelo revuelto con unas alas como de ángel, grandes y pobladas de plumas, imaginando que sería él, luego rodeó la figura con un marco de fuego. Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo se le fue en un parpadeo. Cerró de golpe su libreta cuando sus compañeros de clase volvían al aula. Las clases seguían su curso y a la hora de comida esperó de nuevo. Dibujando sobre la misma hoja, añadía un sujeto con alas de mariposa. Por alguna razón le dieron ganas de arrancar la hoja y estrujarla hasta volverla una pelota. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en él? Se suponía que estaba viendo qué tipo de alas le gustaban más, pero eso parecía "otra cosa". Dejó de atormentarse un segundo con el tema al ver el reloj. Dio un suspiro, ya la hora de comida terminaba y no aparecía Vanessa. Se encogió de hombros. Quizá tuviera cosas más importantes qué hacer, se dijo. Por otra parte, faltaba muy poco para que finalizaran las clases y podría irse a casa.

"Casa"

Extrañaba mucho su hogar, echaba de menos a sus padres, amigos y a su Sakura, por supuesto. Ésa misma tarde volvería a ser libre. Pero antes debía soportar las últimas horas de clase que igual se fueron relativamente rápido. Pronto, todos recogían sus cosas y salían del salón.

-Chö ¿tienes planes para éste fin de semana? –Senji se apoyaba en el pupitre de su amigo. El interrogado puso mirada sombría repentinamente.

-Visitaré el cementerio.

Tenshi y Senji se estremecieron visiblemente. El primero dejó resbalar sus libretas de las manos y el otro se puso de pie completamente recto, sin embargo no protestaron o hicieron comentarios al respecto.

-Yo iré a casa de Tenshi, por eso me preguntaba si querías tú también.

-Lo siento, esta vez no.

-Como quieras, entonces ya no te espero. Me voy yendo.

-Sí, nos vemos el lunes.

Tenshi y Senji se apresuraron a dejar el salón, luego de dar una larga mirada a su amigo, quien no levantaba la cara de su pupitre, como si resultara interesante.

Hien escuchó sonar el celular y dio un brinco en su sitio. Con nerviosismo contestó la llamada. La voz de Sakura llegó a sus oídos en primer lugar diciéndole que no había ningún peligro, pero sí avisar que los padres de Hien no estaban en casa y lo mejor sería que llegara con ella.

-¿Papá y mamá salieron?

Hien podía sentir los ojos de Chö sobre él, pues ambos sabían lo que significaba que sonara ése celular: peligro. Por eso se volteó a su compañero y con un ademán de la mano le dijo que no había ningún problema.

-Sí, de acuerdo, entonces en tu casa. Te veo luego. ¡Bye!

-¿Y mi beso? –dijo la voz del teléfono celular.

Hien se puso rojo de pies a cabeza.

-¡Sakura! Ya sabes lo que me pasa con eso.

-Solo bromeaba. Ya, nos vemos. Te quiero.

Se cortó la llamada, luego de eso último, Hien buscó su botella de agua. ¿Qué le había picado a su novia para hacerle ésas bromas?

-¿Todo bien? –alzó el cuello Chö.

-Sí, sí. –Hien dejó la botella por la paz. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de tomara mucho agua-. Creo que no hay nadie en mi casa y mi novia me ofreció pasar la noche bajo su techo.

Su jefe de grupo se desperezó y apresuró a salir del aula que prácticamente lucía vacía. Hien se entretuvo por su torpeza, al pensar en la perspectiva de pasar la noche en casa de su novia. Los cuadernos entraron de una forma poco ordenada en su mochila y cuando todo estuvo dentro echó los pies a andar hacia fuera. Los pasillos ya se veían desiertos, los murmullos de gente eran distantes y prácticamente nulos. Como no deseaba alterarse más de lo que ya estaba, decidió que no correría para ir de forma calmada a su habitación a recoger unas cuantas de sus cosas. Llevaba con él los apuntes de Chö para trabajar en pasarlos, unos libros que también le había prestado y mucha, mucha tarea qué hacer como para no tener un respiro en todo el fin de semana que seguro sería muy corto.

-¡Hien! Qué bueno que te veo –la voz de Vanessa lo sacó de sus pensamientos a medio camino. Lo hizo entrar al aula en que estaba-. Quería conversar contigo un rato. Perdón por no ir por ti en las horas de comida, tenía que terminar unos deberes y no me dejaron tiempo ni para pasar a saludarte.

-No te preocupes.

Vanessa cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Podemos platicar un rato por mientras, ¿te parece?

Hien se encogió de hombros y se apoyó contra la pared.

-Está bien, o si prefieres hasta el lunes, ya que volvamos a clases. Tenemos todo un curso escolar para poder vernos.

De pronto Vanessa parecía otra persona, en ésa aula vacía su rostro dejó de sonreír. La oscuridad luego del atardecer llenaba el espacio. Hien quiso encender la luz y su mano fue atrapada en el acto.

-Syaoran, ¿cómo son tus alas? –la voz de Vanessa fue un suave susurro mientras acorralaba con su cuerpo al chico.

Invadiendo su espacio personal, apretándose contra él y la pared, atrapando su rostro para besarlo. Todo repentinamente. Sakura le había dicho a él que no había peligro, así que podía escapar de ésa situación, de alguna forma. Vanessa resultó ser mucho más fuerte que él. No se la podía quitar de encima, hechizos no necesitaba o trucos para paralizarlo, con su solo peso y fuerza tenía para sujetarlo. Apenas le dio tiempo para respirar al romper el beso, Hien comprobó que si su corazón latía deprisa no era por sentir que aquello le gustara. Nada en absoluto. Le dio asco, pánico también. ¡Quería liberarse y no podía!

Sintió que las manos de Vanessa bajaban a sus costados y se interponían entre ambos, buscando. Le levantaba la camisa y pasaban debajo.

-Vanessa… yo no te he dado pie para que lleguemos a esto. Tengo una novia y lo sabes.

-Que tengas novia solo me sirve para enterarme de que seguro te habrás acostado con ella más de una vez. Ya no eres un bebé, ¿cierto? Ése tipo de chicos, tímidos y a la vez no tan inocente son los que más me gustan.

Vanessa para evitar más discusiones volvía a atrapar los labios de Hien en un beso mucho más apretado mientras sus manos se dedicaban a ascender y descender sobre el pecho y abdomen del chico. Hien no podía ni separarse ni detenerle los brazos pese a que lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. El pánico le nublaba la razón y lo volvía torpe. Sentía hasta su lengua acorralada dentro de la boca, con miedo y siendo mordido sin piedad.

Se imaginó que si pudiera gritaría pidiendo auxilio. Su mente ya lo hacía a pesar de que se diera a interpretar como ridículo. ¿Él acorralado por una chica de buen ver y que encima era más fuerte? Nadie lo creería.

El cinturón del pantalón dejó de ejercer fuerza alrededor de su cintura, con eso se sintió en verdaderos aprietos. Vanessa no le daba tregua. Desabrochó su pantalón en un segundo y ése resbalaba por sus piernas de un momento a otro.

Justo cuando sus bocas volvían a separarse, el chico gemía de dolor y rabia.

-No me toques, ¡suéltame!

-Eres mucho mejor que el apestoso de tu jefe de grupo. ¿Por qué voy a dejarte tan pronto? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te soltaría ahora? Eres tan… sensible…

-Suélta… me…

Hien aplicó más fuerzas a sus forcejeos, pero ni en mil años hubiera podido enterarse de ello la tal Vanessa.

-¿Qué forma tienen tus alas? Déjame verlas.

-¡Nunca! Ni aunque las tuviera las mostraría a alguien como tú –estalló furioso. ¿Chö había caído también en brazos de la tal Vanessa? ¡Ja! Hizo conclusiones creyendo que "esa" tipa podía dejar impotente a cualquiera por el asco. Sus métodos no parecían ni por asomo agradables, ni aquellos labios eran dulces o suaves, llevaban algún tipo de hiel desagradable y lo mismo era para el calor que emanaba de ella hacia su cuerpo, le producía escalofríos y náuseas.

Hien se mordió la lengua a sí mismo con disgusto, casi deseando arrancársela a pedazos para hacer desaparecer la sensación horrible que iba en aumento conforme Vanessa lo torturaba llena de deseo.

-Solo hasta que me muestres tus alas, yo te soltaré.

Las manos de Vanessa iban bajando desde su abdomen a su punto más sensible cuando ambos escucharon el estruendo de la puerta al volar de su sitio hecha trizas y luego en una ráfaga de viento golpeó el rostro de Hien. Él parpadeó y dejó de sentir la presión contra su cuerpo. Vanessa había sido apartada de él con una fuerte patada que la terminó arrojando contra una pared, donde se estrelló y quedó inconciente.

Syaoran Hien cerró los ojos apretando los párpados a fuerza de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se sentía horrible, ni siquiera deseaba enterarse de quién lo había salvado del mal momento. ¿Una vez más, Sakura lo había dejado olvidado a propósito? ¿Por qué no le advertía ciertas cosas?

Chö estaba frente a él, sin decir una sola palabra. Él lo había advertido, eso sucedería tarde o temprano. Después de sentir el pánico de Hien dentro de él, más claro que cualquier presentimiento en el fuego que guardaba, había salido en su búsqueda con desesperación. Temía no poder llegar a tiempo para ayudarlo y así lo creyó viendo a Hien en aquel estado y sus ropas todas fuera de sitio. Maldijo una vez más a Vanessa para sus adentros.

Syaoran Chö podía saber lo que se sentía y quizá no hubiera en el planeta entero alguien más capacitado para acompañarlo en ésos momentos. Dudando y temblando le ayudó a acomodarse sus ropas en silencio. Hien no deseaba abrir los ojos, temiendo ver algo desagradable para él. Luego que todo quedó en su sitio, sintió lo brazos de Chö atrapándolo con relativa suavidad pero firmemente, pero si Hien hubiera querido romper el abrazo, lo hubiera hecho fácilmente.

-Nadie va a arrancarte tus alas, primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver. Vanessa va a pagar por esto –susurró con furia contenida.

Como Hien seguía temblando sin atinar a moverse, lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él con suavidad, dándole a entender que lo siguiera. Él se dejó guiar sin ver por dónde lo conducía hasta llegar a las habitaciones. Llegados a ése punto, Chö cerró con llave la puerta. Hien se estremeció con el recuerdo que el sonido aquél le trajo. Avanzó asustado los pasos que lo separaban de la ventana pensando en una ruta de escape. Chö siguió sus pasos y detuvo las manos temblorosas que trabajaban por abrir la ventana.

-Syaoran, cerré la puerta por si "ése" idiota nos sigue. ¡No voy a hacerte nada! Estamos a ocho pisos de altura, serás muy tonto si piensas en saltar.

Chö lo forzó a volverse hacia él y lo volvió a abrazar. Se mordió la lengua cuanto rato pudo para no hablar hasta que no soportó más el silencio.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? Dímelo a detalle.

-Nada.

-¡Hazlo!

_Chö, sé un chico bueno una maldita vez en tu vida y no le levantes la voz. _Algo así debió decirse a sí mismo porque añadió con voz más calmada.

-Por favor.

-Ella… me encerró en el salón y… -Hien tembló ¡no deseaba recordar algo tan desagradable!-. Cuando yo iba a encender la luz me acorraló y allí me encontraste.

-Tienes que decírmelo todo. Tarda lo que quieras, pero escúpelo de una vez –Chö se armó de paciencia, el muchacho no tenía la culpa de ser tan ingenuo y caer en ése tipo de trampas tendidas por gente como "aquella".

Hien correspondió primero al abrazo y con la cara oculta en el hombro derecho del otro, describió lo mejor que pudo lo sucedido mientras que el otro le hacía una torpe caricia en la espalda y hombros, declarando así que lo escuchaba con atención. Cuando terminó, Chö le dio tiempo hasta que dejara de temblar un poco, para separarse apenas y verlo a la cara. Ni una sola lágrima en el rostro crispado de dolor e impotencia por no poder cambiar lo sucedido.

-No dejes que te afecte ésa tontería. Por mi culpa ya has pasado por cosas incómodas –Chö hizo que ponía atención en la corbata de Hien-. Así que también lo siento por todo aquello.

-¿Chö también pasó antes por algo semejante?

-¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¿Significa que me perdonarás?

Hien no contestó, por lo que el otro suspiró. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos cuado decidió contarle parte de eso.

-Vanessa no llegó realmente conmigo a nada concreto, si ésa es tu pregunta. Me molestaba a menudo su presencia y yo la evité constantemente desde que intentó besarme. Luego él se alejó al saber sobre lo de mi "problema". Creyó que porque yo no me excitaba por nada ni con nadie, yo no tenía alas. Al final de cuentas, es eso lo que a él le interesa, me di cuenta.

-¿Él?

-Sí. ¿No lo sabías? Vanessa es un hombre. No te sientas tan mal por ser acorralado por él, es de los más fuertes de su grupo y tiene ya varios años aquí por lo que supongo que es bastante astuto. Agradece que no te diera a probar alguno de sus experimentos de medicina. Una inyección de contenido extraño podría ser asunto complicado.

-¿Pero y su aspecto? Es como si se tratara de una mujer.

-El muy idiota aunque se cambie el sexo y consiga hacerse de pechos grandes sigue siendo lo que es. Por sus estúpidas cirugías en algún momento perdió su capacidad para tener alas y es ése su siguiente problema. Se aprovecha de que chicos nuevos como tú no saben sobre él.

-Todo esto no hubiera sucedido si yo te hubiera escuchado. Lo siento.

Chö se sonrojó un poco, incómodo.

-Yo soy el que se ha portado grosero desde un principio. Así que olvídalo.

-Ahora que lo dices, entonces tú ya tenías tu "problema" desde antes de conocerlo a él, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Preferiría no hablar sobre el tema por ahora, teniendo en cuenta tu estado. Te lo contaré después.

Hien analizó la expresión molesta del jefe de grupo, ciertamente era de lo más normal, pero ésa vez resultó preocupante.

-¿Sucedió algo grave en tu pasado?

-Tal vez. Aunque chicos como tú, no tienen que preocuparse por eso.

-¿Era un acosador? ¿Alguien de la escuela o de por el lugar en donde vives?

-Tranquilo –Chö lo tomó por los hombros, temiendo que terminase abrazándole y poniendo ésa cara de preocupación que no le apetecía ver-. Ésa persona está lejos de mí, ya no me hará más daño. Nunca más.

Hien se tranquilizó un poco, quería consolar a Chö pero comprendió que no podría y mejor sería dejar de sentir compasión o lo que fuera, sino terminaría inclusive acompañándolo a casa. Hablando de casa… era hora de volver a salir da la habitación antes de que las puertas del Instituto se volvieran a cerrar. Pensar en que debían salir otra vez por los pasillos y tal vez encontrarse por allí al sujeto "Vanessa" hizo que le temblaran las rodillas.

Cogieron las cosas necesarias para su fin de semana y abandonaron el edificio. Chö atrapó la mano de Hien entonces, logrando transmitir confianza. Cuando estuvieron fuera del Instituto y esperaban el camión, todavía lo sujetaba de aquella forma. Llegó primero el transporte de Hien y él vio que se detenía aún sin pedirle la parada, porque no lo había hecho. ¡No quería irse! De alguna forma el hecho de la separación le atemorizó.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde vives? –preguntó Chö luego de un rato en que un par de pasajeros bajaban del camión. Hien tragó saliva antes de contestarle el nombre de su colonia. Chö intuyó que el camión que tenían enfrente lo llevaba. Dio un paso y evitó que el conductor cerrara la puerta.

-Aguarde un minuto –jaló de la mano del chico, pero él no accedió a moverse-. Éste es tu camión, ¿no piensas tomarlo?

Paciencia, pidió en silencio. Hien le apretó la mano con más fuerza y sin atreverse a mirarlo. Chö se volvió un par de pasos para abrazarlo con la mano que tenía libre y susurró a su oído.

-Guardián mío, protege a Syaoran. Cuídalo por mí.

Unas simples palabras y luego lo empujó con él hacia dentro del camión. Pagó los dos pasajes y siguió arrastrando al chico hasta dejarlo en uno de los asientos.

-Donde tú vives no estará Vanessa, solo caras conocidas y te sentirás más seguro que aquí. Así que no te preocupes.

Luego de aquello, aguardó junto a él un momento y sin previo aviso Chö se bajó del camión un par de cuadras más adelante, sin despedirse siquiera o mirar atrás.

Hien lo siguió con la mirada hasta que su presencia se perdió al dar el camión una vuelta.

Llegó más tarde a casa de su novia, sin mayores contratiempos, y realmente ya más tranquilo, excepto por una sola cosa: tener que preguntarle a Sakura sobre si aquella persona de quien debía evitar enamorarse en el futuro, era Syaoran Chö, su buen jefe de grupo; aquél que solía protegerlo de una u otra forma, quien le había prometido ayudarlo a controlar su don. Si la respuesta resultaba ser afirmativa, como no deseaba admitir, sabía que se le complicarían las cosas en forma mayúscula. Ante todo, necesitaba evitar el enamorarse, por amor a su actual pareja.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Prioridad del primer amor

¿El primer amor en la vida tiene prioridad sobre le segundo? Es decir, por el hecho de haber llegado primero y tener derecho de antigüedad, ¿puede hacer rechazar una segunda oportunidad de enamorarse? ¿Y si el segundo amor llegara a ser más importante o mejor, pero tú no lo sabes? ¿Y cómo saberlo si tú ni siquiera tienes aún los ojos en ése segundo amor y haces todo lo posible por evitarlo? Sabes que puede llegar un día a tocar tu puerta y removerte los cimientos que has hecho con tu primer, único y querido amor. Sabes que necesitarás hacer más firmes los lazos con el primero si no quieres perderlo para siempre… pero ¿y si el segundo es mejor? ¿Habrá la posibilidad de saberlo sin arriesgar el primero? ¿Y si pierdes a ambos por la duda?

Definitivamente hay que cuidar al único y presente primer amor. Syaoran Hien meditaba en ello al tocar el timbre de la casa de su novia. Maleta en mano y dispuesto a pasar la noche allí.

El pequeño Li Syaoran abrió la puerta y tras asegurarse de que quien lo visitaba era Syaoran Hien, su amigo desde la más tierna infancia, se apresuró a tomarle la maleta y empujarlo dentro de su casa, bastante contento cabe mencionar. Llamó a gritos a su hermana mientras se aseguraba de cerrar con llave, como si su visita deseara escapar o algo semejante. Rió para sus adentros mientras se guardaba la llave.

-¡Sakura! Hermana, ya llegó tu príncipe azul.

-Li, te he dicho mil veces que no lo llames así –Sakura hizo acto de aparición segundos después, vestía de manera normal y ligeramente coqueta ésa noche. Lo primero que hizo fue recibir a su novio con un beso en la mejilla y atraparlo en un cálido abrazo –Te extrañé mucho.

-Sí, si enfrente mío no por favor –el hermanito de la joven quiso hacer notar su presencia unos segundos.

-Me da gusto volver a verlos. Siento como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que les vi.

-No seas exagerado "cuñado", tan solo ha pasado una semana, y tampoco es que te hayas perdido de mucho. Mi hermana no dejaba de ver tu fotografía y murmurar tu nombre entre sueños. Eso es demasiado irritante.

Sakura fulminó con la mirada a su pequeño hermano, pensando en la mejor forma de cocinarlo vivo, mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Syaoran Li solo añadió haciéndose el irritado:

-Será mejor que aprovechen ahora a decirse todo lo que quieran para que en la semana no se desesperen mirando el reloj, dando vueltas como zombis por la casa o desvelando hermanos inocentes que no tienen la culpa de su "necesidad" de llamarse a altas horas de la noche. ¿Entendido? –Esquivó un almohadazo que Sakura le arrojaba en ése momento, robado del sofá y él se llevó las cosas de Hien a una de las habitaciones. Gritó desde allá:

-Dejaré la maleta en el cuarto de mi hermana.

Hien se ruborizó y a poco estuvo por protestar cuando Sakura se adelantó a informarle con cierta timidez:

-¿Sabes? Touya y mis padres no están tampoco en casa. Mis papás visitaron a los abuelos y Touya se fue a casa de Yukito. A mí me toca cuidar de Syao-Li y de ti.

Haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras, volvió a abrazar a su novio por la cintura. En cuestión de segundos, el muchacho era todo un torbellino de sensaciones, el rostro rojo como un jitomate, las manos le sudaban, las rodillas le temblaban, su corazón le taladraba en el pecho. Sakura estaba comportándose muy diferente a lo acostumbrado, nunca había sido tan coqueta, seductora e insinuante con él. Sobretodo a causa de su don, nunca se permitían un trato que lo pudiera exaltar. Nada de emociones fuertes. Ella dibujaba circulitos en su pecho con el dedo índice. Volvió a hablar.

-Tienes muchas cosas qué contarme y preguntarme, ¿verdad?

Ella no le miró directamente al rostro y en eso Hien volvió a tierra. Se había olvidado de todo por unos instantes en lo que había durado la cálida bienvenida.

-Hace tiempo que quiero preguntare sobre aquella otra persona, de la que decidí no enamorarme. Antes no le di demasiada importancia porque creí que no sería necesario saber sobre ella y evitarme tentaciones. Aunque esta vez… estoy confundido, no sé si "él" sea "ésa persona".

-¿Él? –preguntó Sakura, pero era obvio que lo entendía.

-Syaoran Chö –Hien fue más específico.

-¿Tu jefe de grupo? –Sakura rió ante el hecho de escuchar ése nombre tan despreciable para ella. La única forma de ocultar su temor era riendo como si el tal "Chö" no importara nada para ella. Eso alivió en gran medida al chico, si Chö no era "esa" persona, entonces no podría adivinar quién.

-Si quieres saber algo sobre cómo se llevarán tú y ése muchacho… yo te podría adelantar una o dos cositas. No quiero ser quien controle tus movimientos, yo entiendo que puedes decidir por ti mismo si…

-¡Por favor dime! –Suplicó Hien-. Evítame problemas y metidas de pata con ése chico.

-¡Esta bien! –Sonrió triunfalmente Sakura-. Pero con una condición.

-¡Lo que sea! –Suplicó ciegamente el muchacho.

-¿Seguro? –Ella fingió sorpresa.

-Por favor.

-En ese caso…

Syaoran Li tuvo que cubrirse los oídos cuando su cuñadito gritó asustado ante la petición de su hermana. Hubo risas de Sakura y múltiples exclamaciones del novio, el sonido del grifo en la cocina seguido del chorro de agua.

-¡Pero Sakura! Eso es imposible, ya lo hemos discutido antes, ¿no? ¿Es que no me quieres hacer el favor? Solo tienes qué decirlo directamente, yo trataré de aceptarlo.

-Mi amor… -dijo Sakura lentamente en un tono más serio y decidido de lo acostumbrado, que hizo que a Hien se le pusiera el cuerpo en guardia mientras abandonaba su boca un baso de agua-. Esta vez no serán necesarias las precauciones de siempre, te lo aseguro. Ésta no es ninguna broma. Es nuestra noche, siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo.

El vaso resbaló de su mano sin darse cuenta. Como era de plástico, Sakura ni siquiera reparó en él o el salpicado de agua del piso; esperaba con impaciencia la respuesta de su novio.

-No siento que yo sea capaz aún de controlarlo, Sakura tú lo sabes incluso mejor que yo mismo. Si algo te llegara a pasar, a ti o tu hermano, ¡jamás me lo perdonaría!

Sakura tomó el rostro masculino entre sus manos, con toda la dulzura del mundo para decirle:

-Eso lo sé, pero trata de confiar un poco más en mí, pese a lo que he dejado pasar por alto. Sé que eso te ha afectado y de igual forma a mí pero tarde o temprano iba a suceder y lo mejor era darle un alto lo más pronto posible a ése sujeto llamado Vanesa. Yo sabía que te ayudarían justo a tiempo y de hecho si lo hubiéramos tratado de evitar entonces, para después Vanesa no estaría solo, hubiera sido algo más horrible para ti.

Sakura se estremeció de pies a cabeza al recordarlo. Hien se sorprendió nuevamente de saber la razón y ya no le cabían dudas: ella veía futuros más horribles de los que él vivía y se lo guardaba todo para protegerlo.

-Gracias, Sakura –él avanzó la distancia que los separaba para así poder abrazarla tan fuerte como quería y necesitaba hacerlo, y decidió poner su confianza entera en ella y dejarse llevar por ése momento.

-El tal Chö es un pesado, ¿verdad?

-Demasiado –Hien recordó inevitablemente lo mucho que le desagradaba verse en situaciones confusas y vergonzosas con su jefe de grupo. Luego, sin notarlo se la pasó el resto de la noche hablándole sobre él (sin que hiciera falta), tanto en la cena como cuando se retiraban a dormir.

Hien hizo una breve pausa a su plática al poner un pie dentro del cuarto de su novia. Sakura a sus espaldas cerraba la puerta y aseguraba. El muchacho pudo ver que ella escondía la llave entre sus ropas, para ser específicos dentro de su sostén, de modo que la provocación resultaba más que obvia.

-Y supongo que debes odiar al tal Chö después de todo lo que hizo.

-Definitivamente sí –dijo Hien tragando saliva por los nervios y medio furioso con un tal Chö que evocaba en su conversación de forma constante y de la forma menos grata.

-Me gustaría un día de éstos darle su merecido –Sakura hizo un ademán de abofetear el aire.

-No estaría mal que fueras mi guardia personal –Hien fue conducido hasta la pequeña cama individual con colcha de color blanco. Se sentó en el borde y recibió los brazos de la chica rodeándole el cuello, luego sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta unir los labios, rozarlos y profundizar en un beso apasionado. Cayendo como en cámara lenta, la espalda de él descansó luego sobre la suavidad de la cama y Sakura apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo contra él.

"Todo va a estar bien"

Syaoran fue bajando lentamente sus defensas ante los delicados encantos de su amada Sakura y la perspectiva de que todo estaría bien. Dejó que ella le llenara el rostro de sus besos de niña, que siguiera con su cuello y que la tensión fuera aumentando lentamente, sin prisas. Al fin y al cabo tenían para ellos dos toda la noche.

"Tu jefe de grupo no te hizo sentir igual, ¿verdad?"

Hien comenzó a comparar mentalmente sus sensaciones. Frunció el ceño levemente y no pudo contestar porque Sakura misma se lo impedía reclamando su boca.

"Sería una dicha si pudiera ver tus alas, amor"

La joven empezó a desabrochar los molestos botones de la camisa del chico. El precioso pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración, Sakura no podía esperar para palparlo, pero casi pidió permiso clavando los ojos en la cara de Syaoran y extendiendo una mano en suspenso a pocos centímetros de la piel. Fue él mismo quien atrapó la pequeña mano femenina y la llevó hacia él, permitiéndole avanzar.

"Si es Sakura, entonces está bien"

La caricia se prolongó un rato, en lo que ella se mojaba los labios con la lengua de forma inconciente y murmuraba cosas sobre Syao Chö que solo conseguían enfadar a su novio. Luego ella soltaba pequeñas risitas y seguía avanzado, queriendo ser tan audaz como nunca. Le quitó la camisa de los hombros y brazos para arrojarla sin miramientos al suelo. Decidida a atormentar a su galán se quitó ella misma su blusa y volvió a recostarse sobre él y mientras jugaba con su pelo, observaba cuidadosamente sus gestos.

-Mi amor, estas muy rojo, ¿quieres que llame a un doctor para que te revise? ¿O prefieres a tu compañero de clase…? Syaoran Senji

-¿Qué? ¡No! Así estoy bien. Enseguida me curaré.

Ella volvió a reír. Su galán era realmente guapo cuando se enojaba y sonrojaba al mismo tiempo y ése era su objetivo. Sin ser ella quien lo hiciera rabiar, es decir, buscaba su enojo apelando a situaciones con terceros y conociendo a su chico era mucho más fácil. Mientras que al mismo tiempo besaba o acariciaba aumentando su ansiedad a cada paso.

Como él veía que todo estaba aún en orden, como había dicho Sakura, a pesar de lo mucho que los dos estaban "entrando en calor", se decidió a cambiar los papeles. Empujó a la chica con cuidado a la cama y él la asechó encima en un giro.

-Hazme lo que deseas siempre y cuando tu amigo Chö te dé permiso…

Y fue la última broma que le permitió él a ella.

-Pareces muy concentrada en hacerme enfadar con ése tema de Chö y compañía –gruñó él.

-¿Te parece?

Él no le contestó propiamente. Dirigió una de sus manos debajo del sostén de la joven e hizo presión cerrándola en uno de sus pechos. Sus labios besaban el cuello y cabello de ella con toda la ternura que tenía, no pretendía asustarlo ni nada, pero sabía que su paciencia se iría a volar de un momento a otro.

-Quisiera oír de tu boca otro tipo de cosas, quiero olvidar la escuela justo ahora, ¿comprendes?

Sakura no contestó nada mientras que pugnaba por deshacerse del resto de su ropa y la de Syaoran.

Hicieron un espacio de tiempo para contemplarse mutuamente y con temor de abrazarse. Ella soltó un suspiro cuando él se acercó a besar primero sus labios, bajando del rostro a su cuello y al pecho. Ella se dedicaba a revolverle el cabello. Era la calma previa a la tempestad.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi amigo, mi compañero de la escuela? –dijo ella.

-Lo recuerdo.

-Toda la semana se la ha pasado insinuándome cosas, luego de que el lunes aprovechó que tú ya no estabas, para declarárseme.

Syaoran en lugar de lamer, mordió uno de los pezones de Sakura al oír aquello. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros al comprobar que la "estrategia" estaba dando sus resultados: no había señales del fuego de Syaoran, solo un poco de calor nada fuera de lo que sería normal.

-¿Ése tipo de cara de niño bueno?

-Sí, ése.

Él deslizó los labios al centro del pecho femenino y para calmarse "tal vez", bajó los brazos para acariciar las delgadas piernas femeninas, con un poco de impaciencia.

-Voy a darle una paliza en cuanto lo vea.

Sakura se mordió un mechón de cabello castaño y dio un suave masaje a los hombros masculinos, descendiendo hacia su espalda. Deseaba recorrer cada centímetro de su piel y dejar su huella, impregnarle su olor y robar el de él.

Pasó un largo rato en que nadie se dijo nada, dedicándose a dar sus más cálidas caricias y recibirlas gozosos también. Volvieron a sujetarse en un abrazo y llenar sus bocas de besos.

El cuerpo de Syaoran dejaba escapar calor en su derredor de tal forma que ver a través de él distorsionaba la realidad en sus contornos. Ninguno de los dos se preocupó mucho por eso en el momento que Syaoran se dejaba abrazar la cintura por las piernas de Sakura y ella le confesaba al oído en secreto que no podía esperar más, ella lo convenció dándole un empujoncito al arquear su espalda y alzar sus caderas.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en un segundo para Syaoran.

_No quiero que lo hagas_

Sonó una voz dentro de su cabeza entonces medio nublada de sueño y cansancio. Parpadeó deteniéndose a medio "camino" y vio dentro de sus párpados un lugar totalmente oscuro, frío, solitario en donde Syaoran Chö estaba de pie frente a él, pidiéndole detenerse.

Tenía el cuerpo rígido, con ligeros temblores, los puños apretados a ambos costados, los ojos parecían tristes y una desesperación bien disimulada los consumía, por alguna razón él estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, las ropas se le pegaban al cuerpo y los mechones de cabello al rostro.

Cuando Syaoran Hien quiso preguntarle si estaba llorando la visión desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Él abrió los ojos tanto como podía al volver a la realidad, los contornos de Sakura se dibujaron borrosos. Sin sentirlo una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y se borró rápidamente debido al calor. Ni Sakura misma sabía lo que había cruzado por la mente de su novio, ni se enteró de lo que pasaba porque el chico se hizo uno con ella sin permitirse hundir en meditaciones que no lo llevarían a ningún lado.

-Sakura, quisiera refugiarme dentro de tu piel para siempre –dijo mientras la torturaba dulcemente con el roce de su cuerpo. En lo sucesivo solo puso empeño en hacerla llegar al placer, bañarla con su cariño, nombrarla para evitar traer pensamientos dolorosos y en disfrutar lo que era ver salir las alas de la chica.

Pero la paz no estaría para siempre.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos después en un abrazo posesivo, pero aunque sus pieles se juntaban, sus mentes estaban muy lejos la una de la otra. Sakura se preguntaba en silencio por qué ella no había sido suficiente o podido provocar la salida de las alas en su novio. Cuanto hubo cuidado la espalda del chico, no vio ningún cambio o reacción. Ella sabía que él tenía sus alas, de alguna forma lo sabía, tristemente las había visto en alguna de sus visiones y sabía que Syaoran no las obtendría precisamente por ella.

La mente del chico en cambio, literalmente estaba en un mundo aparte, el mismo lugar oscuro, solitario, húmedo y frío en que volvía a verse cara a cara con su jefe de grupo. Ninguno de los dos se había dicho una palabra aún. Era un duelo de miradas aterrador en que cada uno sabía lo que significaban. Ya fuera que Hien o Chö hablara, sabían que terminarían de una mala forma. El dueño del sueño hizo confianza de eso para ser totalmente abierto sin temor, así que inició él.

-Yo decido con quién quiero hacer el amor. A final de cuentas se trata de mi cuerpo.

-Ciertamente, pero yo diría que es ella quien te controla en lugar de ser tú quien elige sobre ti mismo.

-No te permito hablar así de ella, si ni siquiera la conoces.

-Ya sé lo suficiente de ella como para dudar que sea tan buena persona como te la imaginas. Como sea, es tu decisión oírla y obedecerla ciegamente, mientras que a mí me toca quedarme callado y enterarme de cosas que no me interesa saber.

-No tienes por qué enterarte de cosas que no te incumben, yo no pienso contártelas.

-Como si pudiera evitarlo –gruñó Chö-. Desde que me diste algo de tu fuego puedo sentir lo que tú sientes, sufrir lo que tú sufres, gozar lo que tú goces… De otra forma, ¿cómo hice para enterarme que Vanessa te ponía las manos encima, sino?

Hien se sobresaltó ante la confesión, a pesar de ser un sueño, le preocupaba que pudiera tener algo de verdad.

-Entonces, cuando yo estaba con Sakura –titubeó-, ¿tú lo sentías?

-No puedo percibirlo todo, solo cuando es algo importante… pero sí, me di cuenta de cuando "lo hacías" con ella. Y créeme que no es nada agradable.

A Hien se le erizó la piel. Chö avanzó hacia él, le pasó una mano por detrás a la altura de la nuca y aproximó los rostros, pero el otro se liberó y dio un paso atrás notoriamente molesto.

-Aléjate.

Su jefe de grupo no pensaba obedecer. Lo tomó firmemente de la muñeca mientras él forcejeaba cuanto podía, pronto alcanzó su cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí suavemente y con fuerza. Mientras que el otro desviaba la cara como último recurso, el capturador deslizaba su mejilla sobre el rostro y cuello.

-Cursi –dijo Hien despectivamente.

Chö separó su cabeza con lentitud, disgustado por algo que acababa de descubrir. Claro, hizo poco caso del anterior adjetivo con que lo calificaban porque…

-¿Estuviste llorando?

-No –contestó rápidamente el otro.

-Tu cara dice lo contrario.

-¡He dicho que no! –volvió el rostro mecánicamente, cosa que aprovechó el buen jefe de grupo para besarlo de forma hambrienta, mordiendo, saboreándole los labios. Estrechándolo más en aquel abrazo conforme él forcejeaba con más fuerza.

El muchacho de fuego, inconcientemente comenzó a comparar cómo se sentía cuando Chö lo besaba o cuando se trataba de Sakura. En ambos casos era diferente, en ambos casos podía decir que lo disfrutaba o que su cerebro dejaba de funcionar de forma normal, en ambos casos quería que pudiera durar más; si no fuera por culpa del aire que escaseaba en sus pulmones, otra cosa sería: probaría sus dotes de "ventosa" para no despegarse del dulce martirio a su boca. Sus manos volaron a la nuca de Chö por el reflejo de la necesidad que tenía en no romper el beso cuanto le fuera posible. Su cuerpo tembló cuando el abrazo se concentró entonces hacia sus caderas.

La dulce vocecita de la conciencia le dijo en tono de haberlo descubierto "in fraganti":

_Aunque sea un sueño, es lo mismo que estar siéndole infiel a tu novia. No cabe duda que te gusta caminar por terrenos peligrosos._

El rostro de Hien se ruborizó de vergüenza, muy a su pesar, pero el condenado sueño se le antojaba y mucho. De haberlo notado sabría que su corazón real estaba agitado, sus labios entreabiertos mientras el aire que parecía faltarle pasaba a través de ellos y el rubor del rostro le delató a Sakura al despertar, que su novio debía estar teniendo quizá una fantasía muy excitante como para ponerse así.

-¡Por favor, que esté soñando conmigo! –gimió Sakura entusiasmada.

Hien por dentro de su sueño cerró los párpados cuando los rostros se separaron. Deseaba guardar en su memoria la sensación para siempre y aspirar el aroma del otro, un aroma que se le antojó imaginar que era de almendras y chocolate.

-¿Te ha gustado? –llegó directamente a sus oídos el murmullo de Chö, quien ahora buscaba reconocer con su lengua y labios la oreja izquierda de Hien.

-No –mintió-. Fue el peor beso que me han dado.

-Tu cuerpo allá abajo, no opina igual –sonrió malévolamente el otro, viendo cómo se enfurecía y avergonzaba el rostro del chico.

-¡Cállate!

-Entonces no me queda más remedio que seguir practicando.

-Ni lo pienses. El hecho de que dos hombres se besen es ridículo y se ve horrible.

-Y es muy excitante.

-Sí… ¡No! Quiero decir, ¡que no! ¡Y ya suéltame!

-Bueno –dijo y sin más lo soltó y el chico se quedó estático porque no se lo esperaba. Las manos de Chö se hundieron dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, como si nada.

-¿Eso es todo? –murmuró como para sí mismo más que para quien tenía enfrente y con un tono cercano a la desilusión.

-Así parece –añadió meditabundo-. Quizá sea por que no cené nada, algunas chicas me han confesado que mis besos saben mejor luego de que como de los pastelillos que tanto acostumbro. Me gustan los de chocolate y los que llevan frutas. Entre menos betún es mejor. Para acompañar un chocolate caliente, atole o malteada…

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejarme en éste estado así nada más? ¡Maldito Chö! No me dejes antojado –diciendo aquello se le arrojó encima, derribándolo al suelo. Poco le importó el golpe que se hubiera dado en al cabeza. ¡Lo deseaba! Y por supuesto no había acabado con él.

-Si crees que vas a estar entusiasmándome y luego retirarte a medio camino, ¡olvídalo! ¡Termina tu pecado de una vez!

Un Chö aturdido y sobresaltado por la sorpresa lo miraba desde abajo. ¿Desde cuándo Hien era tan atrevido? Definitivamente se trataba de un sueño, y uno que le gustaba en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Pero como no todo puede ser tan bueno, cuando los rostros se acercaban, Chö se desvaneció en el aire, dejando completamente solo a un Hien desconcertado y con unas "ganas" insoportables.

-Maldito Chö –masculló entre dientes.

La luz entraba por las ventanas, la bonita mañana del día domingo. Un excelente día para pasear, disfrutar un picnic, jugar, correr, andar en bicicleta, todo… menos estudiar o quedarse con "ganas" de un beso o lo que fuera. Syaoran Hien despertó entre las sábanas perfumadas con olor a mujer, con olor a Sakura. Y era ella misma lo primero que vio al despertar.

-Dime que soñabas conmigo –chilló ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Syaoran tardó en reaccionar y volver a la realidad. El sueño se fue directo a la papelera de reciclaje en su cerebro, así que era poco o nada lo que recordaba. Parpadeó y solo acertó a poner cara de confusión a su novia, quien inmediatamente resopló indignada.

-No puedo recordar lo que soñaba.

-¡Eres un desgraciado Syaoran! ¡No acordarte! A leguas se veía que lo estabas disfrutando.

-¿Ah? Pues yo no recuerdo, en todo caso deberías haberme despertado, porque es peligroso.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que te veías tan mono haciendo ésos gestos, gimiendo y tu carita toda roja que me pedía a gritos ser besada.

-S-sakura… estás exagerando. A mí se me hace que te lo estás inventando.

Sakura detuvo sus suspiros y exclamaciones ahogadas para poner una cara de enfado que no le quitaba lo de bonita, incluso a Hien le parecía graciosa así, pero para evitar terminar emparedado contra la pared y una avalancha de almohadazos y peluches prefirió huir antes que discutir.

-¿Me prestas tu baño?

Y antes de que ella le respondiera salió de la habitación cubriéndose el cuerpo apenas con la maleta de sus cosas y fue corriendo a encerrarse en el baño.

A medio ducharse recordó una parte del sueño, una que decía sobre pastelillos de chocolate o con frutas y se le abrió el apetito. Su estómago estuvo de acuerdo con él al confesar su vacío con un rugido de león.

Minutos más tarde Sakura llamaba a su hermanito y novio a desayunar. En el menú no había pastelitos, al contrario, era un pedazo de pizza, leche con chocolate y gelatina de limón.

Hien suspiró desilusionado cuando se le acercó la catsup y miraba tristemente su plato con la pizza. Apenas habían terminado con el desayuno, llamaron a la puerta. Sakura fue deprisa a abrir y cuando volvió a aparecer en el comedor, anunció:

-Mi amor, son tus padres.

-Syaoran, pon atención.

-¿Eh? Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído hoy.

-Es la tercera vez en ésta mañana. Hace tiempo que el joven Chö no se distraía tanto. ¿Un nuevo amor?

-¡Pero señor!

El joven Chö se ruborizó frente al no tan anciano hombre que le daba clases sobre técnicas de pelea y cómo usar distintos dones para el combate. La especialidad de su _sensei_ personal era invocar rayos. Sobre su apariencia, era pues otro Syaoran Chö, pero adulto, no tenía signos de sufrir enfermedad alguna, pero era cierto que últimamente sufría recaídas.

Sobre el lugar, se trataba de su misma casa, que era grande y al más puro estilo oriental. En ésos momentos entrenaban algunas posiciones de ataque al aire libre. Vestían alumno y maestro trajes típicos de acuerdo al ambiente en que estaban. Sin embargo, una pausa debido a la distracción insistente del alumno, hizo que decidieran tomarse un descanso.

-¿O es otra vez el mismo muchacho? Tu superior…

-Ah, no señor –él no podía mentirle al hombre que lo conocía tanto, que con tan solo verlo a la cara casi podía adivinarle el pensamiento. Solo que esta vez no era para tanto. Su "pequeña" distracción no sería descubierta si él no la revelaba-. Es una tontería, me disculpo, podemos continuar.

El señor no quedó muy convencido con ésa respuesta, pues ésas distracciones eran más o menos graves siendo que en medio de una batalla aún simulada tenían sus riesgos de dejar heridas dolorosas al chico. Así que, apoyó su espada de madera contra el hombro y se disponía a abandonar la práctica cuando una figura femenina llegó anunciando que tenían visitas. La mujer en cuestión tenía cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color. Los mechones de pelo le ocultaban un ojo del rostro y cubrían los hombros y cuello. El hombre la reconoció como su hija. Detrás de ella venían las visitas que eran un hombre más joven que el señor, pero de cabellos blancos, una señora con la misma apariencia que la mujer y por último un jovencito muy semejante a Syaoran Chö o del señor de la casa pensando en unos años menos.

El hombre notó el temblor y rubor de su alumno al ver la cara del otro joven, así que intuyó rápidamente el motivo de las anteriores distracciones.

La visita no eran otros que Syaoran Hien y sus padres en casa del abuelo y tía Lucy. Allí el que estaba fuera de lugar, pudiera decirse que era el mismo Chö… pero en realidad lo que no cabía allí eran las visitas.

El hombre de la casa fue abordado por un tímido Syaoran Hien quien le extendió un regalo mientras lo saludaba.

-Sus chocolates favoritos, a-abuelito. ¿Cómo sigue de salud?

Ninguno de los dos se animaba a tomarse de la mano o abrazarse, ni siquiera por el hecho de no haberse visto las caras nunca en su vida, tal vez era ése el motivo de la timidez. ¿El otro se sentiría incómodo si le doy un abrazo?

Notando la rigidez del encuentro, tía Lucy empujó a Hien animándolo a darle un abrazo al abuelo.

-El viejo aunque sea un pesado todo el tiempo no te morderá ni se romperá si lo abrazas.

Cuando los brazos de Hien rodeaban al hombre, Syao Chö bajó al suelo la mirada, le daba un poco de envidia, deseaba por momentos llegar a ser tan cercano al viejo como su nieto, pero no habían lazos de sangre. Aquel hombre representaba en su vida algo cercano a un padre y eso lo guardaba siempre en secreto.

Al romperse el abrazo, el rostro de Syaoran Hien se acaloró más que antes pues acababa de descubrir que detrás de su abuelo estaba nada más y nada menos que su jefe de grupo. El abuelo se dio cuenta también de ésa reacción así que dijo:

-Escuché decir a mi hija que mi nieto quedó al cuidado de Chö, quien es su líder de grupo, sino me equivoco…

-Así es –dijeron al unísono Hien y Chö haciendo una torpe sonrisa y girando las cara al notarlo.

-Ya no necesitan presentación entonces –rió malévolamente el hombre para luego añadir- Chö, ¿podrías mostrarle la casa a mi nieto en lo que yo converso con sus padres?

-Sí, señor.

Hien recibió de golpe dos sorpresas más, una de ellas fue ver el gran respeto que él mostraba a su abuelito y la segunda era la oportunidad de pasearse por aquella bonita casa acompañándose de ése mismo Chö. Sintió un poco de vértigo en el estómago cuando su jefe de grupo le pidió que lo acompañara. Él solo asintió con la cabeza, se inclinó frente a su abuelo y fue corriendo a ponerse al lado de Chö en la caminata.

-Así que la culpa la tiene mi nieto –el abuelo chasqueó la lengua en forma reprobatoria, pero con una sonrisa. Algo había de divertido en todo aquello. Se volvió hacia su hija y el esposo, el silencia entre ellos era cosa alarmante. Tía Lucy lo rompió invitándoles una taza de té y todos la siguieron dentro de la casa.

El par de jóvenes deambulaban un rato por los jardines sin muchas ganas de poner su atención en los paisajes hermosos que se les presentaban. El que hacía de guía iba por delante, señalando de forma rápida y sin adornos los sitios importantes de los jardines. Fuente, laguna, escultura, cabaña-invernadero, bancas, camino a un pozo de agua, camino hacia la puerta de atrás, camino a casa.

-¿Es normal que Chö esté aquí? –preguntó luego el turista, que no dejaba de ver la espalda del de enfrente. Vio que se encaminaban hacia la casa y escuchó.

-Vengo aquí desde que tenía cinco años, yo solía esconderme en los jardines para evitar que papá me encontrara. Vivo cerca.

-Eres vecino de mi abuelo, entonces.

-Sí. También lo veo en la escuela, él da clases allí. Ésta semana se sentía mal, así que no fue.

-¿En serio da clases?

-Sobre defensa personal.

-No tiene nada qué ver con defensa contra las "artes oscuras", ¿verdad? –Hien fingió una voz temblorosa y Chö intentó reírse.

-¡Nah! Es más parecido a artes marciales y aprender técnicas de pelea de tus propios dones.

-Ya veo. ¿Él nos dará clases, no sabes?

-Sí, junto con el maestro Kurogane. Se pondrá interesante, ya lo verás.

Entraron a la casa que era lo suficientemente amplia y grande como para perderse en ella. Se hizo un pequeño silencio que fue roto hasta que el guía preguntó.

-¿Puedo saber por qué no te he visto antes en casa de tu abuelo?

Hien que estaba perdido pensando en acorralar tras una puerta o pared a Chö para quién sabe qué perversos propósitos, se sacudió la cabeza obligándose aterrizar.

-Es porque mis padres nunca me trajeron. Yo quería conocerlo desde que tía Lucy me habló de él por teléfono. Tendría que haberle pedido a mi tía que me secuestrara o algo para poder verlo. Todo lo que sé es que mis padres no podían verse con mi abuelo desde el día que se casaron. Creo que en ése entonces tuvieron una discusión mi mamá y él. Solo tía Lucy nos visitó algunas veces cuando yo nací y mamá necesitaba de una mano que la ayudara con migo.

Chö pensaba en otras cosas también, como: "yo te doy las dos si quieres"

-Pero ya que yo crecí jamás la volví a ver tampoco a tía Lucy, por eso ni me acordaba de su cara, salvo porque mamá decía que ella era su hermana gemela.

-Tu madre es hermosa, seguro yo entiendo el motivo de la discusión, tu abuelo no quería separarse de ella por culpa de cualquier "entrometido".

-Pero papá también es muy buena persona. Cierto, tiene sus ratos de insoportable pero, me parece que es lo suficientemente amoroso con mamá como para aceptarlo.

-Vuestra madre es una preciada hija del señor. Lo sé. No creo que se haya enfadado para siempre con ella, que yo sepa la ha extrañado muchísimo y por eso tiene recaídas. Suele deprimirse cuando piensa en ella o… en ti.

-¿En mí?

Hien detuvo sus pasos inconcientemente y Chö lo imitó después, para volver el cuerpo y mirarlo. Se adivinaba algo de envidia en sus ojos, pero el chico no lo notó.

-Suele imaginarte. Al principio fantaseaba con cargarte en brazos, pero en ratos de lucidez aseguraba que tendrías más o menos mi edad, así que mejor pensaba en llevarte a la ferias o juegos mecánicos, de paseo tomados de la mano. Te enseñaría a armar barquitos de papel o andar en bicicleta, a dibujar… -Chö entonces recordó algo y preguntó-: Es cierto que tu madre dibuja, ¿verdad?

Hien asintió con la cabeza y Chö volvió a caminar pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría aprender a dibujar para abocetar las "fantasías" que se le estaban ocurriendo entonces. Suspiró.

-En la casa me encontré con varios de sus dibujos, el señor los tiene bien guardados, son como un tesoro para él –puntualizó Chö.

-Yo también dibujo, a veces, cuando la inspiración me motiva. Me gustaría ser tan bueno como mamá.

Hien se imaginó a Chö recostado en el suelo de una de ésas bonitas habitaciones, luego él le quitaba la parte de arriba de las ropas, dejando al descubierto la espalda. Una bonita superficie para dibujar y por alguna razón pensaba en dibujarle mariposas con tinta negra. Se le antojó demasiado el sueño que tenía despierto.

-¿Tienes algún dibujo para verlo? –Chö se devolvió hacia Hien con los ojos iluminados de sincera emoción. Hien sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.

-Pero no son gran cosa, dibujos de niños de primaria.

-Quiero verlos. ¿Puedo?

-Dejé uno de mis cuadernos en el auto de mis padres. Es que no pasamos a la casa luego de que fueron por mí a casa de mi novia. Mis pertenencias deben estar allí.

A Chö se le ensombreció la expresión del rostro al oír la palabra "novia". Hien no lo notó así que se fue corriendo camino a la cochera. Chö lo siguió mecánicamente.

Como esperaba, encontró al fondo de su maleta un cuaderno de dibujos un poco maltratado por el uso. Salió con él en la mano. Titubeó para soltarlo, pero al final estaba entre los brazos de Chö. Aguardó por una reacción, cuando veía que el primer dibujo estaba siendo analizado meticulosamente, casi se sentía como desnudo al mostrar sus dibujos a su jefe de grupo. Contuvo la respiración por unos instantes hasta que supo que el joven se marchaba de vuelta a la casa con el cuaderno.

-Tú y ella… ¿lo "hicieron" anoche?

Al oír aquello se le revolvieron las tripas, por un lado podía ponerse feliz, realizado, lleno de dicha y algo hinchado de orgullo, pero… ¿por qué de repente nada de eso? Sus entrañas le reclamaban algo. ¿Pero qué?

-Ah… sí, fue increíble.

En su voz no había ni chispa de entusiasmo. El tal Chö debía tener la culpa, solo él podía estarlo haciendo sentir mal por algo que… ni al caso. Un momento, la voz de ése sujeto ¿no había sonado triste? Hien trató de recordar el tono usado para la pregunta. ¿Cómo lograba confundirlo tanto? Si le molestaba que él "hiciera o no" con su novia, ¿por qué no tomaba las obvias oportunidades que casi a diario tenía para aprovecharse de él? Uno: compartían habitación en el Instituto, dos: él siempre terminaba quedándose solo en el salón, tres: la vez en el arroyo, cuatro: la vez en el camino a los dormitorios… bueno ésa vez no contaba (hubo peligro serio), cinco; en los baños, seis: en la biblioteca, siete: en ésos momentos dentro del auto. Hien suspiró. Tantas oportunidades (las que recordaba), tiradas a la basura. Pensando en ello, Chö ya no le parecía tan pervertido como siempre, hasta cierto punto se portaba bien con él. Podría enumerar una lista de cosas en que también le había ayudado y así ya no le parecía tan malo.

-¿Pero tú cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó a Chö, quien aún seguía analizando el primer dibujo-. Es decir, se supone que por mi don "eso" sería impensable hacer.

-Estoy comprobando una teoría que recién se me ocurrió y según la cual sería posible provocarte emociones fuertes, una combinación de emociones opuestas. Es todo lo que diré.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nada. Olvídalo. El punto interesante es que sobreviviste. Sakura aprovechó la situación –Chö maldijo para sus adentros a la noviecita por hacerle el amor a Hien valiéndose de sus costillas, valiéndose de lo que el chico de fuego podía estarlo odiando a él, lavándose así las manos de tener que hacerlo enfurecer ella misma por sus propios métodos. Era un alivio que la "medicina" psicológica funcionara, ¡¿pero utilizarlo a él! Definitivamente ella era una maldita bruja. Ya se las cobraría de algún modo…

-Y tus alas, siempre ¿de qué tipo son? Supongo que ya lo descubriste.

Chö sintió que los pasos de Hien se detuvieron y se giró a mirarle. Por alguna razón se había vuelto muy silencioso. Tenía la cabeza agachada en vez de mirar los alrededores de la casa. Se pasó una mano por el pelo al añadir:

-Vamos, ya sabías que las alas de mariposa no serían las tuyas. Te lo dijo la señorita Lucy.

-No tengo alas, es lo que sucede. Prefiero no hablar del tema.

Hien sintió a sus espaldas un choque eléctrico que subió por su columna vertebral al cerebro. Frío. Se volvió y distinguió que se trataba de su pequeña "mascota", la mariposa de fuego. Así es, ya la veía como una criatura doméstica. Se sonrió y la llamó por el primer nombre que se le ocurrió.

-¡Natasha! Te dije que te quedaras en la maleta. Me haces cosquillas.

Chö arqueó una ceja al ver la mariposa que él había regalado siendo tratada como algo cercano a un perro y encima nombrada como mujer. En cuanto a lo del tema de las alas de Hien prefirió quedarse callado. "Ésas" requerían excitación y satisfacción, ¿no? En el caso del chico era cosa imposible obtener las dos condiciones, ahora que lo pensaba. Siguió caminando y dio vuelta a la hoja. Un golpe de color dio de lleno a sus ojos, era varias mariposas de distintos colores.

-¿Tanto te gustan las mariposas?

-¡Sí! –dijo Hien jugando a atrapar a su mariposa de fuego. Algo en el otro chico se fue a pique. Entonces… ¿si a Hien le gustaba la mariposilla de fuego, no era porque él se la hubiera dado, sino porque simple y llanamente le gustaban las mariposas?

-Ya veo… -dijo con desgana.

Dio vuelta a la hoja y se encontró con un buen dibujo de un rostro, estaba muy bien hecho dentro de lo que cabe, pero frunció el ceño porque se trataba de la tal Sakura. Se esforzó a pensarse siendo dibujado por Hien. Su artista tendría que poner toda su atención en el modelo si deseaba que le saliera a la perfección, ¿o no? Su mente fue más lejos proponiéndole, ¿y si se trataba de un desnudo? Sus labios se abrieron para preguntarle, pero salió con algo ligeramente distinto.

-¿Has dibujado a tu novia con poca ropa o… sin ella?

Hien atrapó a su mariposa y se puso rojísimo al mismo tiempo por aquella pregunta tan directa.

-¡Si tan solo pudiera! –Chilló él para sus adentros-. Siempre termino quemando las hojas cuando me pongo nervioso, así que para mí es más fácil dibujar mariposas que cualquier otra cosa.

Entretanto, la conversación entre los adultos iniciaba, luego de dejar las tazas de té como asunto olvidado.

-Se siente como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado aquí, se ve igual que hace diecisiete años, cuando me casé.

-Para mí ha sido una eternidad.

-Aunque no nos permitías venir a verte, desde entonces, ni por el pretexto de conocer a tu nieto. Me pregunto a qué se debe el cambio. Si mi hermana me lo decía seguro que no le creería, pero fuiste tú quien me llamó, papá.

La madre de Syaoran dudó de si debía llamarlo cariñosamente, dudaba que se tratara de una "reconciliación". Lo más seguro sería que algo grave estaba pasando o algo en específico era lo que los tenía allí. La señora de todas formas quiso sentir otra vez la cercanía de su padre, le extrañaba tanto y más en ésos momentos.

-La verdad es que todavía estoy en desacuerdo con lo de tu matrimonio, pero lo hecho, hecho está y no cambiaré mi modo de pensar. El sujeto que tienes por esposo es el punto de partida de tus problemas de ahora.

-¡Papá! ¿Cuáles problemas? –levantó la voz la mujer pero su esposo la contuvo.

-Sea lo que sea en que yo le desagrade, no ha sido impedimento para reunirnos hoy, y me parece que tampoco sea el motivo de que estemos aquí el hablar sobre el tema. Si se puede ir al asunto cuanto antes, nos haría un favor, señor.

El abuelo no alteró lo más mínimo el tono de su voz, que al volver a oírse siguió tan serena como si no notara los nervios crispados de la pareja de esposos, que deseaban salir de allí, para no tener que soportar aquello.

-Las piezas ya están tomando sus posiciones, ahora solo nos queda ser fuertes para lo que está por venir.

Ninguno de los presentes tenía el don de ver el futuro o algo así y sobre todo dudaban que el señor de la casa supiera cualquier cosa sobre el futuro. Él prosiguió.

-Hablo sobre los pequeños –suspiró-, sobre lo de la invocación del Guardián que lleva Hien y lo que está pasando con el "otro"

Entonces sacó una carpeta con documentos de hospital, unos más viejos y amarillentos y otro más de tiempos reciente.

-Papá esto es todo un historial médico. ¿Son tuyos? –analizó la señorita Lucy el contenido de los papeles. Fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo, nada de lo que venía escrito tenía relación con su padre. "Qué extraño" Se dijo.

-No son míos, hija. Deja que ellos lo vean.

Los padres de Hien se quedaron con las bocas secas al descubrir lo que eran. La señora comprendió que su padre debía saberlo todo.

-Ayer estuvieron en el hospital, ¿no es así? Estuve llamando a su casa hasta que pude encontrarlos. Para mí fue un alivio que mi nieto Hien no haya respondido a mi llamada.

-Él pasó la noche en casa de unos vecinos –la señora llevó sus manos a la cara. ¡No podía estar enterado su padre! Y ella no soportaba contener las lágrimas más tiempo.

-Entiendo. Entonces significa que él no lo sabe todavía.

La señorita Lucy miraba a su padre y luego a su hermana a intervalos. Algo que ella desconocía sucedía entre ellos, debía ser algo gravísimo según se traducía en sus gestos y voz.

-No lo sabe, eso sería una carga para él. Solo si las cosas cambian le contaremos –habló el padre de Hien en lugar de su esposa que ahora escondía el rostro en el pecho de su marido.

-¿Y cómo creen que se lo tomaría si se enterara? –El padre de Lucy guardó nuevamente los documentos.

-Confiamos en que él lo entendería.

-El problema es que el futuro está más torcido de lo que se pueden imaginar. Hijitos míos, ¿qué fue lo que les dijo el Guardián cuando lo invocaron para salvar a Hien?

La señora tembló y renovó sus ansias de sollozar. La espalda de su marido era lo único que podía sostenerla, su alma pendí prácticamente de un hijo, lo mismo que la vida de su pequeño Hien.

-Aceptó ser un parásito de Hien con la condición de…

-¡Señor! ¡Tiene qué ver esto!

-¡Que no!

Chö y luego Syaoran Hien, entraron en la salita sin saber que estaban interrumpiendo una conversación muy delicada e importante. Rápidamente la señora se incorporó y secó sus lágrimas para dar una dulce sonrisa a los niños. Solo tía Lucy tardó en reaccionar porque la piel se le había puesto de gallina al oír aquello último. El jefe de grupo estuvo por notar algo raro allí pero se le olvidó cuando Hien forcejeó con él para arrebatarle el cuaderno de dibujos.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo qué ver?

-Señor, son dibujos de Hien, quiero decir, de su nieto. Mire, aquí dibujaba cómo se imaginaba que sería usted.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron y la curiosidad lo ayudó a olvidar sus preocupaciones por un instante.

-¿Lo has hecho tú en verdad, hijo?

Hien asintió, su cara era del tono de un jitomate maduro. Tía Lucy quería ver también aquello, estaba por pedir la libreta a su padre cuando vio que detrás de los chicos algo se movía.

-¿Qué cosa es eso?

Chö se sobresaltó al ver la mariposa de fuego, estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que no solía prestarle atención, pero que otros que no fueran él o Hien quienes la vieran significaba que…

-¡Nada! Fue su imaginación señorita Lucy –se movió para ocultarla con su cuerpo, pero para ese entonces Hien abría la boca y su abuelo miraba hacia esa dirección en que "Natasha" revoloteaba.

-Fue un regalo que me hizo… alguien –añadió la palabra "alguien" cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con ése "alguien" que le lanzaba una de ésas miradas llenas de significativa advertencia. El detalle no pasó desapercibido para el abuelo, ni los furtivos sonrojos de los chicos. Silbó como quien se ha enterado de algo interesante y lo acababa de comprobar.

-Debió ser un regalo de Sakura entonces –habló la madre de Hien. Chö sintió un horrible escalofrío y por poco suelta que él la había obsequiado, no "ésa" mujer. Antes de sucumbir, su compañero de clase añadió.

-No, fue solo un regalo y se llama Natasha –dijo muy contento mientras que el otro chico sentía náuseas de oír un nombre tan poco varonil en una obra de sus manos.

-¿Y ése recipiente mágico? ¿Hijo, tú lo hiciste?

-Sí, má'. Pero fue Chö quien me ayudó, yo ni siquiera sabía que existían. ¡Es increíble! Sabe hacer montones de cosas, ¿verdad? –se giró a ver su compañero de grupo. Ahora todos tenían la atención sobre él-. Es el mejor jefe de grupo que hubiera podido tener.

Chö enmudeció de repente. La suave sonrisa de Hien, las miradas de todos, ésa atmósfera lo sofocaba. El único que lo notó aparte de tía Lucy, fue el señor de la casa.

-Te tiene en un pedestal. ¿No es así, Hien?

-Sí, abuelo –Hien sintió algo como una extraña alegría en oír su nombre pronunciado por su abuelo.

Chö que no se hacía a la idea de las adulaciones por parte del señor de la casa, decidió que era hora de cambiar de tema o desviarlo:

-Pero, su nieto es aún mejor dibujando. Él aprende rápido lo que sea, así que la escuela le resultará "pan comido".

-Yo pienso que Chö es un buen maestro y me ha ayudado bastante, sino fuera por él yo… -estuvo a punto de decir: "yo no estaría aquí tan tranquilamente, o de una pieza", u otras cosas semejantes que lo llevarían a dar largas explicaciones sobre la larga primera semana de clases tan agitada que había tenido y sobrevivido. Añadió luego de una pausa-… de no ser por él, no le echaría tantas ganas al estudio.

Agachó la cabeza, encima quería contarle a alguien todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero nadie allí podía ser la persona indicada.

-Chö, ¿ya le mostraste la biblioteca?

-No, aun. Iba a dejarlo para el final del recorrido porque yo sé lo mucho que le gustan los libros, al igual que a mí.

El hombre se puso de pie y entregó el cuaderno a Hien con una agradable sonrisa.

-Pues vamos, deseo acompañarlos. ¿Qué tal te ha parecido la casa en que creció tu madre?

Hien casi salta de emoción.

-¡Es fabulosa! ¿Papá, mamá, podemos quedarnos un rato más?

-Yo les suplicaría que pasaran el día y noche aquí –intervino el abuelo-. Tus padres tienen cara de cansados y tú se ve que te diviertes, tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas y recuperar el tiempo. ¿No les parece?

Su súplica fue más bien al chico que a sus padres, quienes iban ya a protestar, pero su hijo fue más directo.

-Voy a quedarme aquí abuelo. Voy por mis cosas, las dejé en el auto.

Chö notó un atisbo de preocupación en los padres, pero no dijo nada. Atrapó a Natasha antes de que fuera revoloteando en pos de Hien de forma torpe y hasta retrasándolo.

-Será mejor que prepare la habitación de los invitados –se ofreció pero tía Lucy se le adelantó.

-Déjame ése trabajo a mí, ustedes cuiden de mi sobrinito. Se los encargo mucho.

Ella salió de la salita entonces, pidiendo a su hermana y esposo que la acompañaran para mostrarles dónde dormirían. Ellos protestaron unos momentos hasta que al final accedieron.

Quedaron Chö y el señor solos esperando a Hien.

-¿Puedo verla? –preguntó por la mariposa.

Chö se la dio con cautela por si la traviesa se le escurría de las manos. El color de Natasha iba cambiando del gris a un tono blanquecino con toques brillantes como diamantinas.

-No sé por qué me recuerda a las mariposas que tú sabes hacer con fuego. Pero quizá solo se trate de una coincidencia.

Chö no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo. Jamás frente a ése hombre podría fingir sin ser descubierto.

-Le estaba enseñando cómo hacerlas. Al parecer le gusta lo que tenga qué ver con mariposas.

-¡Oh! Entonces fuiste tú. Me pregunto si no estás enterado de lo que significa darle de tu fuego a alguien.

-Ah… ¡Eso! Eso fue porque… -el sonrojo fue subiendo en intensidad conforme pensaba en qué contestar exactamente y que no tuviera relación con un "porque creo que Hien me gusta" o "porque él me dio algo de su fuego también".

-Si te sientes atraído de alguna forma con mi nieto, no voy a regañarte, así que, sé sincero.

-¡Señor!

-¡Ya volví! Gracias abuelo por cuidar de Natasha –Hien los sobresaltó un poco, más a Chö que al abuelo. Respiraba hondo por la carrera que había hecho de ida y vuelta por sus pertenencias así que, en un rato nadie dijo nada y luego se pusieron a caminar. Al entrar a donde era la biblioteca, Hien reconoció el olor familiar de los libros de Chö.

-La mayoría de mis libros han salido de aquí –contestó a su pregunta formulada en su cara.

-Eso explica el olor y apariencia de tus libros. Estos libros… ¡son muchos! –no pudo evitar taparse la boca después de la exclamación. El abuelo soltó una carcajada.

-Adelante, grita lo que quieras, ésta no es una bibliotecas que dé restricciones.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar. ¿Puedo?

Hien se adentró más para ver los títulos de los volúmenes y dejó distraídamente la maleta en el suelo. Natasha lo seguía de cerca, sobrevolando alrededor. Hizo la seña para tomar uno de los volúmenes que rápidamente se había ganado su curiosidad. El hombre reconoció el libro y asintió, enseguida miró de soslayo a su alumno. Chö supo por qué el libro le interesó de inmediato al chico. Se trataba además de uno de sus favoritos, no solo de él sino que también para el abuelo. La cara de Hien destellaba luz propia teniendo ése libro entre las manos. Soltó un chillido de emoción y soltó una que otra exclamación ahogada. Se le acercó su abuelo.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encantan las mariposas! Estas ilustraciones y dibujos deben ser ya muy viejos pero se ven fabulosos. El artista que lo hizo debió ser un genio en su época. Me gustaría echarle un vistazo a éste sino le importa.

-Te lo doy.

-¿Ah? No habla en serio. Esto es una joya, no puedo aceptarlo.

-Ahora es tuyo. En agradecimiento por los chocolates.

-Pero… ¡Gracias! ¡Lo cuidaré mucho!

Detrás de ellos, Chö quedó hecho una estatua de hielo. ¿Cómo rayos le había dado el libro así, sin más? No podía ser, ¡simplemente no! El viejo se lo había prometido a él desde años atrás, le había dicho que sería suyo en cuanto tuviera una edad en que fuera más cuidadoso de las cosas… y después de tanto tiempo llegaba su nieto a quien no había visto en años y ¡zas! Se lo daba de buenas a primeras.

El abuelo analizó la expresión de Chö mirándolo de rojo. Se sonrió para sus adentros.

-Bueno, debo retirarme, es hora de mi medicina y reposo. Espero que en el rato que no los vea se porten como buenos muchachos y hagan sus deberes escolares. Nos vemos a la hora de comida. Tres en punto.

Al pasar al lado de Chö le dijo suavemente para que Hien no lo oyera:

-Si quieres el libro, tienes que ganarte a mi nieto, ¿verdad? He oído que tiene una novia. Para serte sincero, me imagino qué tipo de chica es… y no me agrada. Así pues, tienes todo mi apoyo con mi chico. Te lo encargo.

Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se acercó a la puerta. Antes de salir se acordó de algo.

-Chö, ¿por qué no le cuentas a mi nieto sobre el espíritu que vive rondando por ésta casa?

Hien paró orejas y volvió el cuerpo.

-¿Un espíritu? Entonces era eso por lo que Sakura no quería venir aquí. Yo la había invitado para que la conocieras también a ella, abuelo. Me refiero a mi novia. Dijo ella que no porque temía que no se sentiría a gusto –Chö recordó el don de Sakura de predecir el futuro-. Además de ver el futuro, puede ver a espíritus y hablar con los "seres sin voz" como el agua, las plantas…

-Tu novia es una caja de sorpresas, ya veo. ¿Crees que le haya temido al espíritu de la casa?

-No estoy seguro, pero puede que sea la razón. ¿El señor espíritu es bueno o malo?

El abuelo sonrió mirando a su nieto unos instantes, algo de ternura había en su rostro pero no contestó directamente a las dudas del niño.

-Dejemos que Chö te cuente de él. Tú decide si te parece un espíritu malo o bueno. Me retiro entonces.

-Sí, gracias abuelito y que descanse.

Se cerró la puerta y escucharon los pasos del abuelo alejándose por el pasillo.

Antes que hablar de cualquier espíritu, puntualizó:

-Más te vale que cuides del libro, si veo cualquier daño en él, te denunciaré con el señor. Ése volumen es muy valioso. Para mí lo fue.

-Cuidaré mucho el libro –gruñó a Chö, apenas era conciente de los celos que le tenía. Los rastros de sonrisa de antes se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No basta con que lo prometas o jures. Hazlo.

-Estaba pensando en hacer otra vez el conjuro para el recipiente mágico, pero… sería un problema si después no puedo darle vuelta a las hojas.

-Tonto. Los recipientes mágicos no son blindajes permanentes, puedes abrirlos con repetir el nombre que les diste. ¿No te lo dije?

-Ah. Entonces tengo que tener cuidado, si pronuncio por error el nombre de Natasha ella sería libre y luego se perdería. ¡Demonios! Es complicado.

-El recipiente conserva el fuego. Si estuviera libre desaparecería con el viento, es lo normal, a no ser que se propague si encuentra combustible.

-¿Qué? –Hien estalló. Atrapó a la mariposa de fuego entre sus manos y sus ojos se humedecieron de repente.

-¡Anda! ¿Por qué lloras? Esa cosa no tiene demasiada importancia, puedo repetir la figura una y mil veces si la pierdes por cualquier accidente.

-Pero no quiero perder ésta, además fue el primer obsequio que me diste, no podría soportar el perderlo.

-En serio solo dices tonterías –Chö fue a sentarse entre algunos cojines y agarró cualquier libro para ocultar la cara tras él, sintiendo sus orejas y mejillas arder.

-También si algo le llega a pasar al libro, no me lo perdonaría.

Pasó un rato contemplando sus tesoros hasta que reaccionó y se giró a ver a Chö.

-Me ibas a contar del espíritu. ¿Cómo es?

Chö se sobresaltó por lo repentino en que volvió a hablar. Se sobrepuso pronto. Hien se acomodó a su lado. La biblioteca tenía poca luz, debido a la idea de proteger los libros de los rayos directos del sol. La escasa luz provenía de unas lámparas en las paredes, lo poco de ellas que no tenían estanterías recargadas. Debido a la semi-oscuridad, se recreaba el ambiente perfecto para hablar sobre fantasmas y aparecidos.

-El señor es quien lo ha visto, dice que está atado a éste mundo porque su cuerpo aún respira, pero que él no puede despertar.

-¿En serio?

-Yo digo que sí, por la forma en que tu abuelo lo cuenta, no parece que bromee o algo por el estilo. De todas formas es un espíritu extraño porque yo suelo creer que a pesar del tiempo, no cambian de apariencia en edad. Es decir, ése espíritu ronda por aquí desde que era un bebé, ahora debe tener en apariencia más o menos la edad de nosotros.

-Eso es interesante. ¿No crees que se deba a su cuerpo? Su apariencia cambia porque su cuerpo envejece. Un momento… ¿desde que él era un bebé? Imposible, ¿todo ese tiempo ha estado así? Suena muy triste. ¿Y por qué se aparece aquí? ¿No es que escondan ustedes su cuerpo, verdad?

-No hay ningún cuerpo aquí. El que aparezca aquí es porque… creo que espera encontrarse con alguien –se encogió de hombros-. No sé exactamente con quién, pero solo pasea por ésta casa y solo el señor puede verlo y hablar con él. Cuando lo hace, se sienta en la fuente de uno de los patios, por la noche. Yo apenas lo he visto hablar solo, nunca he visto al fantasma. Unas veces veo cosas moverse, en casos rarísimos. Ha venido aquí a la biblioteca a revolver los libros, no, más bien ponerlos en un orden específico: los que tengan alguna relación con el fuego y otros con mariposas van siempre a parar en su librero favorito. Por otra parte, me pregunto si notará la ausencia de ése libro que ahora es tuyo. Ni hablar, tendré que conseguirle libros nuevos con los cuales jugar.

-Por la forma en que lo dices parece que a ti te agrada mucho el fantasma.

-Puede ser –se encogió de hombros-. Ojala pudiera verlo, sería como un amigo real-imaginario al que se le puede preguntar muchas cosas y confiar otras también. ¿No crees?

-Viéndolo de esa forma resulta interesante. ¿Tú crees que yo pueda verlo?

-¿Has visto un espíritu antes?

-No.

-Lo mas seguro es que no puedas. Bueno, no hay qué deprimirnos tanto por eso. Si un día notamos que un objeto cobra vida entonces sabremos que está allí y le contaremos lo que queramos.

-Yo… le preguntaré si puedo ser su amigo.

Ya casi era hora de comer y los adultos se preguntaban por qué los muchachos aún no asomaban la nariz. Un delicioso aroma flotaba en el aire atravesando la mitad de la casa, seguro debía de haberles llegado el sigiloso aviso o su estómago les reclamaría ya por algo de comida.

La verdad era que estaban muy absortos en su estudio que la noción del tiempo pasó desapercibida. Hien preguntaba algo de vez en cuando sobre los apuntes que transcribía de Chö, o preguntando algo referente a la tarea o sobre el libro que recién adquirió. Su curiosidad era inmensa y para Chö en cambio, le entusiasmaba enseñar cuanto sabía sobre distintos temas.

-Eres muy buen maestro. ¿Alguna vez te has planteado la posibilidad de vivir de eso? –dijo Hien con sinceridad, cosa que puso a Chö en aprietos, su cara se tornó de un rojo vivo mientras que giraba nervioso la cabeza para ver a cualquier otra parte y sin tener idea de cómo contestar a eso. Dijo nerviosamente:

-Yo deseaba tener ésa profesión.

-¿Deseabas? ¿Acaso has cambiado de idea?

El erudito suspiró ante un no muy antiguo recuerdo, mientras iba en retroceso al pasado dentro de su cabeza, su cara fue adquiriendo una expresión bastante seria. Empezó a apilar los libros que había regados por el suelo para levantar el desorden.

-Sucede que yo quería ser un profesor del Instituto para seguir los pasos de mi superior. Me refiero al que antes era el jefe de grupo, antes que yo. Hace como un par de años de eso. Pero cuando él me entregaba el cargo, cambié de opinión. No. Mejor dicho, él me hizo cambiar de opinión. Ambos habíamos hecho un acuerdo según el cual los dos saldríamos del Instituto al mismo tiempo, aunque él tuviera el nivel adecuado para aprobar los exámenes obligatorios, me esperaría a que yo estuviera listo.

-Pero él salió antes sin cumplir su promesa… -dedujo Hien.

-Él no es el tipo de persona que rompa una promesa, lo que pasó es que yo… -Chö hizo una pausa sopesando si debía confesar la verdad o no. Hien observó que ésa conversación estaba poniendo incómodo a su superior, así que:

-E-está bien, yo no debería de ser tan curioso con tus asuntos. ¡Lo siento!

-Ya comencé a contártelo por mi propia voluntad, ahora déjame terminar.

Hien solo acertó a asentir con la cabeza. La expresión severa de Chö lo intimidó suficiente como para no poder replicar.

-Lo que hizo que rompiera su promesa fue el hecho de que yo le confesé que estaba enamorado de él, que era por ése motivo que deseaba seguirlo a él a donde fuera o en lo que hiciera. Si él se volvía profesor, yo también deseaba serlo, para estar cerca. Si él se volvía pastelero, yo también buscaría la forma de ser su ayudante. Bueno, ésa era mi meta, pero él la hizo trizas.

Hien quedó todo tieso de repente y el corazón comenzó a latirle muy fuerte, sabía que su superior le estaba contando una intimidad bastante importante y hasta cierto punto no sabía si alegrarse de que Chö estuviera libre de "aquella persona" o de si ponerse a llorar, porque se veía que estaba sufriendo mucho. Más bien, su sentimiento era cercano al pánico, sentía miedo y no sabía de qué o por qué.

-Tampoco es que yo me le hubiera declarado teniendo falsas esperanzas. La verdad era que los dos convivimos juntos por un buen tiempo como para notar que nos agradaba bastante nuestra compañía, de él a mí y yo a él. Compartíamos todo, desde los buenos momentos, hasta los malos y peores. Los mismos compañeros de clase siempre decían que nosotros hacíamos buena pareja y así finalmente me decidí a revelarle mis sentimientos. Lo que me impactó fue su respuesta.

Chö depositó los libros sobre un escritorio que tenían cerca, dándole así la espalda al chico que lo escuchaba con atención.

-Él dijo que me quería, que me apreciaba y hasta admiraba mucho, pero que lo nuestro no podía ser y que, de seguir adelante terminaría siendo postergado el encuentro con la persona más importante para mí. ¡Que él no quería que yo estuviera con él! Eso hubiera sido mejor para mis oídos que esa estúpida respuesta de compasión.

Hien escuchó los puños del chico estrellarse una vez contra la superficie de la mesa, con desesperación.

-Más tarde lo vi al lado de un chico varios años mayor a él. Lo odio porque no puedo culparlo de nada. Ni siquiera hubo algo serio entre nosotros.

Pero Chö dejó escapar lágrimas de sus ojos, en tanto que el otro chico se hacía daño con las manos apretando sus rodillas, pero ni cuenta se daba, le estremecía de dolor el ver que su superior se sintiera mal y él no pudiera hacer o decir nada. Siguió escuchando:

-A final de cuentas, él se volvió profesor como lo deseaba y me dejó a mí atrás. Ahora, mi meta es derrotarlo, quiero graduarme venciéndolo en los exámenes de finales de año. ¿Sabes que se hacen combates cuerpo a cuerpo? Si vences a un graduado del Instituto, es tu pase directo a la libertad y permiso ilimitado de trabajo. Pues bien, el año pasado dejé muy claro al director que deseaba que fuera él y solo él, quien yo combatiría. Mi propuesta fue rechazada o simplemente fue que él no quiso asistir, por lo que éste año espero que ése sujeto sí se presente. No me importa cuánto tiempo tenga qué esperar. Solo él tiene qué ser.

Poco le importó lo que fuera a decirle o pensara de él o incluso que Sakura le regañara después al enterarse o que si sus padres lo descubrían o su abuelo y tía, o que su don le jugara una mala pasada, pero se levantó del suelo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y fue directo a rodearle la cintura con sus brazos, a ocultar el rostro en su espalda y a hacer de ése abrazo el mejor apoyo que podía darle a Chö, de momento.

Ése se sobresaltó pero soportó el gesto unos segundos hasta que decidió que era hora de separarlo de él. Hien se opuso instintivamente, así que no le quedó de otra más que forcejear hasta que se liberó.

-No tienes tú qué preocuparte por mis asuntos, a final de cuentas son tonterías.

-¡No lo son! Si a Syao-Chö le duele tanto, no son tonterías.

Chö abrió grandes los ojos notando la creciente preocupación del chico y cómo se le escapaban sollozos.

-Syaoran…

Chö dejó de aplicar fuerza en retener al chico para aceptar su abrazo, ésta vez de frente, con el que fue literalmente apretado. Como gesto tranquilizador le acarició el cabello y le dijo un simple:

-Gracias.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al comedor pidiendo disculpas por su tardanza. Respiraban agitadamente por haber ido corriendo y poco a poco volvían a la calma. El señor de la casa los miró con bondad invitándolos a tomar asiento junto a él.

Entonces comenzaron a deleitarse con el suculento banquete, que fue realizado con ayuda del abuelo y el papá de Hien. Cada uno ofrecía lo que había guisado a los presentes. Chö se mantuvo distante en las conversaciones, mientras que allí la familia sacaba diversos temas sobre los viejos tiempos. El abuelo hacía alusiones a cuando sus dos gemelitas todavía vivían con él, sobre sus travesuras y triunfos, sobre los disgustos y cosas graciosas que les habían ocurrido. En todo momento evitando sacar al aire los temas más delicados, pues el pequeño Hien estaba entre ellos.

-Bueno, pero creo que va siendo hora de que mi nieto me cuente algo sobre su infancia. ¿A qué edad supiste andar en bicicleta o cuál fue tu primer palabra, traspié, tu primer amor, cuáles son tus sueños, aspiraciones…?

El interrogado levantó la vista de su plato con la intención de hablar, capturó uno o dos detalles de la pregunta así que contestó rápido para no olvidarlos.

-La bicicleta, la supe montar a los cuatro, no sé cuál fue mi primera palabra…

-"Posha" -se adelantó su madre y todos excepto su esposo, la miraron arqueando una ceja-. Así era como él decía mariposa: "posha". Su primera palabra.

Chö casi se muerde la lengua al oírlo. Hubiera querido reír, por que le dio cierta ternura aquello, pero se mantuvo distante.

-Mi primer amor fue mi amiga de la infancia, que ahora es mi… novia –Hien se volvió tartamudo repentinamente y un rubor asaltó a sus mejillas-. Con ella están mis aspiraciones y sueños. Sé que todo tendrá tal vez un buen final porque ella me aconseja sobre situaciones que son cruciales en mi vida y así yo puedo más fácilmente elegir qué decisiones tomar.

-Ya veo. Tu chica "caja de sorpresas"

No supo entender por qué, pero sintió como una punzada en el pecho cuando su abuelo nombraba de ésa forma a su novia. No obstante, decidió dejarlo pasar.

-De momento mi meta más próxima es la de volverme más fuerte o encontrar la forma para poder controlar… mi don de fuego.

Se hizo silencio, ellos lo habían evitado, pero el tema había llegado por sí solo. Hien creyó que hacía bien en contarle su secreto al abuelo, porque así podía forjar los lazos familiares, o solo para servir de advertencia. De todas formas tenía qué decirlo y se sentía en confianza.

-Eso está muy bien, pequeño Dragón. Apuesto a que tú y Chö encontrarán la forma.

-¿Qué?

Hien esperaba que su abuelo se sorprendiera por su revelación o algo, pero al notar que pronunciaba el nombre de Chö, su deducción lo llevó a creer que ése le había contado. Se volteó con su jefe de grupo, su expresión era la misma que él, absoluta sorpresa, incluso expuso:

-¿Usted sabía que su nieto tenía ése don?

-Lo sabía incluso antes de que nacieras, Hien. Ahora bien, les contaré parte de mi secreto, mi esposa tuvo durante un tiempo el poder de ver el futuro y me contó algunas de sus visiones, sin aconsejarme nada o sugerir, solo me decía lo que ella veía, lo que alcanzaba a comprender. Nunca se metió en mis decisiones, antes más bien aceptó cada una de ellas. Decisión mía es decirte, mi pequeño nieto, que no me gusta la persona con la que estás comprometiéndote. Al final la decisión es tuya. ¿O tú qué opinas joven maestro Chö, al respecto? –dijo para incluirlo a la conversación.

-¿Yo? Lo siento, no he podido añadir nada a sus pláticas, pero tampoco me corresponde juzgarlo.

-Pero y si a ti te gustara alguien con el don de ver lo que está por suceder, ¿qué harías, cómo te sentirías?

-Si yo fuera el novio de una persona con ésa característica… -hizo una pausa-. Necesitaría realmente amarla mucho y confiar en ella para creer todo lo que me confesara que pudiera pasar, o solo para escucharlo. Aunque… por otro lado no creo que su vida sea color de rosa con ése don. Si por alguna razón ella abusara de su habilidad y supiera que está luchando en contra del destino, me pregunto si no verá después con terrible dolor los estragos que ocasionaría su intervención, cada noche entre sueños, hasta tocar el punto de la locura. Pienso que su caso sería algo triste. También el saber lo que sucederá y no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo, por voluntad propia no impulsar a otros a sus caprichos deber ser un gran acto de bondad y sensatez. A final de cuentas no sabría si creer o no en ésa persona, las mentiras que pudiera decir me llevarían a donde ella quisiera sin que yo lo note. Es lo que opino.

Hien frunció el ceño y sin pedir permiso se levantó de la mesa. Su madre lo detuvo con una clara mirada de advertencia: "si te vas, ya no vuelves aquí" Pero se puso de su lado.

-Como sea que fuere, donde hay amor no tienen por qué salir las cosas mal. La jovencita Sakura se ha portado íntegramente durante años con mi hijo y no dudo que seguirá siendo así. Si mi hijo decide casarse con ella, yo no seré quien se oponga.

Hien fue directo a abrazar a su madre, agradeciendo su aprobación. Él no se enteraba de que era una clara indirecta que la mujer hacía a su padre, por lo que la tensión que se sentía entre ellos fue tal que ése terminó siendo el último comentario durante la comida y de allí se levantaron los chicos para volver a sus tareas.

-Perdón por lo que dije antes –murmuró Chö, para romper el silencio luego de cierto rato.

-No tienes de qué, el abuelo te forzó a dar una opinión y es solo eso.

-También, dudo mucho que él lo haya dicho de mala intención.

-Chö… -Hien levantó la vista del papel, dejó los cuadernos a un lado y avanzó a gatas hasta él-. ¿Tú crees que el primer amor tenga prioridad sobre el segundo? ¿Y si… el que vas a conocer después, lo hubieras conocido primero?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, si ya sabes lo que pienso?

-No lo sé.

-Odié a mi primer amor verdadero por decirme que me buscara a alguien más. Ésas son estupideces. Yo no podría decirle a alguien como tú que deje a quien es tu persona importante, porque yo no creo en segundas oportunidades.

-Comprendo.

Fuera las nubes del cielo obscurecían todo y el viento hacían evidente que una lluvia torrencial estaba por caer. Chö dejó resbalar el libro de sus manos, al sentir un aliento que no era el suyo, entrar por su garganta.

-¿Hien?

-Si no hay una segunda oportunidad, entonces eso significa para mí que tampoco ha habido una primera, es decir, aún no me he enamorado de verdad de alguien.

-¿De qué hablas? Sakura para ti es como el pan de cada día, eso lo sé.

Hien hablaba rozando los labios de Chö, de forma no poco provocativa.

-Si mis sentimientos en verdad fueran a cambiar… ojala que sean sobre ti en quien yo los ponga.

Sus ojos dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas porque sabía que no sería él, no sería Chö aquella persona, según lo que le había dicho Sakura y de alguna forma el anterior alivio que sintió ahora no era sino tristeza. Sus labios dieron un fugaz beso a Chö mientras que todo su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas que tenían, así repentinamente y caía desmayado en el regazo de él.

Chö comprendió inmediatamente, él había dicho todo aquello de repente porque se encontraba enfermo. Una maldita fiebre le estaba cocinando el cerebro.

-¡Maldita bruja! ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? ¡Hien!

-Porque a ella no le interesa lo que suceda dentro de ésta casa, en donde sabe que no es bienvenida –el abuelo entró en la biblioteca llevando con él un futón y mantas. Los extendió en el suelo e indicó a Chö que lo recostara.

Hien respiraba con dificultad, su rostro estaba sudando bastante y algunos mechones de cabello se le pegaban.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que te sentías mal, Syaoran? –murmuró el muchacho culpándose a sí mismo por no haberlo notado antes.

-Hijo, será mejor que duermas un poco, ésta será una larga noche y necesitaré de un relevo para bajarle la fiebre.

Vio que el hombre sacaba un trapo de su bolsillo y lo mojaba usando su propio poder para después depositarlo en la frente de Hien. Enseguida soplaba sobre su cabeza arrojando su aliento convertido en brisa fría, que al tocar la piel del paciente se volvía agua o se evaporaba.

-Informé de esto a sus padres y me dijeron que era lo normal, él siempre tiene varios grados arriba de temperatura, así que no podían hacer nada más, una vez que confían en que el Guardián lo salve. Solo nos queda esperar que se le pase.

-Pero ésa fiebre no puede ser normal –estalló Chö fuera de sí-. Se está cocinando vivo, a fuego lento.

-Lo sabemos.

Se hizo el silencio. Chö accedió lentamente a dormirse. Se iba acomodando contra una pared cuando se le ocurrió preguntar:

-¿Usted cómo se dio cuenta del don de Hien? Es decir, si nunca hablaba con él, ni lo veía.

-Siempre me informo de mi nieto, por mis propios métodos, es decir, el que me informa sobre él, es el espíritu que vive en ésta casa.

-¿El espíritu?

-Sí. Me temo que su cercanía de ahora con Hien a provocado que el problema de su don sea cosa seria. El espíritu está aquí mismo besando al Guardián que protege a mi nieto.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que se llevan bien –sonrió como si fuera broma.

-¡Ése no es el punto! ¿Qué le está haciendo a él? ¿Besándolo en el pecho?

-Dándole su amor –siguió sonriéndole, Chö comenzaba a impacientarse, arqueó una ceja; por mucho respeto que le tuviera a ése señor, algunas veces solía sacarlo de quicio con ése tipo de disparates. El hombre dejó su sonrisa para dar paso a su verdadera conmoción que era la preocupación.

-Le está dando su calor, así que, el Guardián no puede darse abasto ya que ése espíritu es sin lugar a dudas, el Guardián de mi nieto.

Chö abrió grandes los ojos. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? ¿El Guardián de Hien era el espíritu? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué en vez de empeorarlo no lo ayudaba? ¿Qué clase de Guardián era ése?

-Hijo, será mejor que te recuestes junto a él, así podrás robarle calor mientras duermes.

Chö se puso de mil colores con la idea. El hombre levantó el borde de las mantas para sugerirle acomodarse decididamente pegado a Hien.

-Cuando hacer contacto directo puedes robar sus energías, ¿verdad?

-No creo que funcione.

-Gracias.

-¡No he dicho que lo haré!

Chö de mala gana se arrastró hasta meterse en el lecho junto a Hien. Le pasó una mano por debajo de la camisa y apoyó su palma abierta hacia el punto en que debería estar su corazón.

-Quema –gruñó él.

-No lo sueltes, justo allí está bien. Ahora duerme.

Hien cayó en un tortuoso sueño en el que solo había fuego por todas partes, él lo causaba y era imposible huir de él. Corría como loco cuanto podía y sin rumbo fijo. Tropezó con algo. Al caer escuchó la voz.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dentro de mi sueño? Salgan de aquí, no es seguro.

Chö apareció detrás de donde provino la voz. Llamaba a Hien a gritos hasta que lo encontró.

-¡Hien! Tranquilo, te ayudaré a salir de aquí.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? –el chico rechazó su mano.

-No voy a dejarte aquí así, sin ser capaz de controlar tu propio fuego.

-No se trata de controlarlo –la voz del desconocido invisible resonó con fuerza-. ¡Se trata de aceptarlo! Aceptarte a ti mismo tal y como eres. Sino fuera por tu temor, no tendrían que suceder las cosas que están por venir.

-¿Qué cosa está por ocurrir? –preguntó Hien a la nada.

-Dolor, lágrimas, muerte… tu propia muerte, ése fue el trato con el Guardián que cuida de ti. Te absorberá dentro de él según el contrato. Tendrás que vivir intensamente los días que te quedan de vida, que son pocos… y después que todo termine, me tocará hacer mi parte según lo que ocurra de hoy en adelante. Esto fue por invocar al Guardián, por no aceptar tu don.

Ambos jóvenes temblaron. La conmoción fue tal para Hien, que ahora era él quien buscaba la mano de Chö y se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo… no lo sabía –deseaba llorar pero los ojos los sintió secos-. Yo no quiero morir. Sakura no me lo ha dicho pero… ¿por qué aún quiero creer en ella?

-Ella solamente ha visto lo que conviene… El Destino está enfadado por sus acciones y ha decidido ponerle límites a su interferencia, uno de ésos límites es que no puede entrar a éstos sueños conectados por el Guardián de la Mariposa y Yo. Su conocimiento se reduce a lo exterior y no el interior de sus corazones. Sepan que nosotros los protegemos en todo momento y pase lo que pase, confíen en sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡No pueden hablar así de Sakura! –Hien estalló-. No sé qué clase de mala broma me estén gastando. No sé lo que pretendan lograr, si éste es un conjuro, algún "arte" extraño para confundirme, ni sé quiénes sean ustedes, ¡pero déjenme en paz! No voy a caer en sus engaños, nunca…

Chö abrazó a Hien, pero ese mismo gesto ya no surtía ningún efecto. El chico había quedado completamente rígido, apretaba la mandíbula para evitar llorar y era como si estuviera abrazando a una roca: igual de fría, callada e inmóvil. El fuego alrededor quemaba como el mismo hielo o infierno, según se quiera ver.

-Tranquilo, si algo sale mal estoy yo aquí… -murmuró Chö como última alternativa, sin embargo nada cambió. Se obligó a no darse por vencido y probó a devolverle el beso de antes… ni siquiera parpadeó. Entonces supo que nada serviría, Hien se volvió escarcha entre sus manos y se fue desmoronando con el viento hasta no quedar una partícula de él.

-Es solo un jodido sueño –se dijo Chö repetidas veces para convencerse-. ¿Entonces por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué tengo que llorar? Hien y yo no tenemos ningún vínculo que nos una, entonces, ¿por qué?

Chö se giró siguiendo el rumbo de donde provenía la voz. El desconocido fue adquiriendo forma semi-transparente, y notó el gran parecido que tenía el "fantasma" con él… o mejor dicho, lo mucho que se parecía a Hien de alguna manera que no se supo explicar.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-Lo que vez, ni más ni menos.

El fantasma llevaba entre sus manos juntadas como una especie de prisión pequeña, la pequeña mariposa que Hien nombraba como Natasha.

-Si en verdad fueras su Guardián, lo protegerías. ¿Qué rayos es lo que haces por él?

-Yo amo a Hien. Tú hoy no puedes entenderlo, así que… si tanto te importa lo mejor será que vayas despertando de una vez, ¿no crees?

_¿Por qué todos a su alrededor se la pasan ocultándole cosas?_

Fue el reclamo que dijo Chö en su pensamiento instantes antes de despertar y descubrir las mantas y piso ardiendo como un horno. El abuelo de Hien hacía lo posible por que el fuego no se propagara ni afectara, pero lo cierto era que deseaba poder enfriar a su paciente, el que ya parecía más muerto que vivo de tanto cocinarse vivo. Era difícil siquiera verlo por el calor que emanaba de él. Chö, no obstante que podía creer que la lucha no tenía sentido, tomó la cabeza de Hien entre sus manos usando las mismas tácticas de hielo para contrarrestar el calor. Luego, acercó sus labios a el cuerpo calcinado para besarlo donde debería estar la boca y congelando su superficie para soportarlo.

"Así es como mejor puedo absorber energía"

Tomaba de las fuerzas de Hien, de su fuego para destruirlo y así poco a poco fue disminuyéndolo. De cualquier forma la operación requería de su esfuerzo físico de resistencia y el esfuerzo psicológico para no salir corriendo debido al terror de verse quemando juntamente con él.

Tardó alrededor de una hora resistiendo aquella tortura, aminorando el calor, consiguiendo dar demasiados besos sin permitirse demasiado espacio entre ellos, hasta conseguir la más mínima respuesta que le indicara que Hien seguía vivo. Un sutil aliento entrando a su garganta con una palabra mal pronunciada fue suficiente señal para que lo notara. Despegó su rostro del de él y pronto se puso de pie, sin esperar demasiado a verlo despertar. Salió con paso presuroso de allí directamente hacia fuera de la casa. Por su concentración no había notado que los padres de Hien también estaban en la misma habitación, incluida la señorita Lucy. Mucho menos se había enterado de que afuera llovía a cántaros hasta que su cuerpo se vio golpeado por el agua.

El pequeño Hien despertó y lo primero que vio fue la cara de su madre, padre y abuelo. La sensación de su boca resultaba ser dolorosa y cosquilleante, hasta algo placentera, se dijo. Buscó con la mirada a Chö, sin tener éxito.

-El joven Chö te ha salvado ésta vez –llegó a sus oídos la voz del abuelo-. No trates de levantarte, aún estás débil.

-Lo siento. Les he causado problemas –dijo con sinceridad. Luego cerró los ojos notoriamente cansado, pero poco tardó en volverlos a abrir. Se llevó una mano al pecho, por alguna razón sentía una calidez distinta a la de su don-. Abuelito, me gustaría poder hacer algo por mi amigo Chö. Él ya me ha ayudado en varias ocasiones. Y yo no he hecho algo por él, aparte de meterlo en problemas.

-¿Qué sería bueno?

-Sobretodo me preocupa una cosa –Hien visualizó en su mente algunos momentos en que Chö aparecía de forma más dolorosa-. Quisiera poder hacer algo con respecto a su soledad.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro para ocultarlo pues las lágrimas amenazaban con asaltarlo.

-Es verdad, Chö es un chico que ha estado solo desde hace mucho tiempo. Su madre murió cuando él todavía era un chiquillo y su padre que aún vive procura alejarse de su hijo cuanto puede –comenzó a decirle su abuelo en un tono tan triste que en vez de ayudarlo empeoraba su conmoción-. Y estaba pensando en decirle que si quiere puede mudarse a mi casa y vivir aquí… si es que mi nieto tiene deseos de visitarme –a eso, Hien asintió con la cabeza-. Me gustaría que fueras tú mismo quién me acompañe a decirle la noticia. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¡Pero padre! ¡Eso sería como estar sustituyendo a…! –la madre de Hien levantó la voz. Desde el principio no había dejado de observar a Syaoran Chö como un intruso, y ahora realmente lo sería si entraba a pertenecer a ésa casa.

-Si Hien quiere, supongo que no habrá ningún problema, ¿o sí?

-Mamá, yo quiero que Chö se quede.

El abuelo dejó por sentado que no se discutiría más sobre el tema y el silencio fue clara muestra de ello.

Mientras tanto, fuera en el patio Chö se ocultaba contra unos rosales y la pared, empapándose de paso. Se había dejado al desnudo de la cintura para arriba y apoyaba su peso contra la pared. Respirando con dificultad y su espalda sangrando un poco debido a las alas que, con mucho dolor le habían vuelto a salir pese a que no lo deseaba, allí estaban y por eso había huido y se escondía, por eso lloraba dejando que sus lágrimas se confundieran con las gotas de lluvia.

-Pequeño Hien, no deja de hacérseme curiosa ésa mariposa que llevas contigo. ¿Fue un obsequio especial de algún amigo? –Comentó el abuelo, más tarde, cuando se habían retirado todos a sus lechos, excepto por Chö-. Supongo que estás enterado de que los recipientes mágicos tienen un bello significado respecto a su forma, ¿o no?

-¿La forma es importante?

-Así es.

-Recuerdo que Chö mencionó algo sobre que mi recipiente de Natasha tenía muchos picos.

-Verás, la gente suele guardar cosas que para ellos significan ser valiosas o les son indiferentes. Cada pico que aparezca en el recipiente mágico nos indica un grado de importancia. Si hay muchos picos tiene gran importancia y si no los hay, lo valioso del objeto guardado se pone en duda.

-Un momento, quiere usted decir que el recipiente que yo hice por Natasha, que me dio Chö…

-Tiene más picos de lo normal, sí. ¿Fue Chö quien te la dio? –preguntó a pesar de saber de sobra la respuesta.

-Es que a mí me encantan las mariposas –ocultó el rostro hasta debajo de los ojos mientras veía el resplandor de Natasha sobre él-. Debió ser un accidente o algo por el estilo, no es que yo haya nombrado a Natasha como un tesoro importante –las orejas se le enrojecieron.

-Está bien si para ti es importante, por que te lo haya dado alguien que tú aprecies mucho.

-Pero no quiere decir eso, yo y él… este…

-Conozco de sobra a ése muchacho y sé que no le soltaría ni una pizca de fuego a cualquier persona así nada más. Estoy seguro de que confiaba en ti plenamente, que algo de ti le transmitió la calidez necesaria para poder atreverse. Puedes tener la confianza de que, por mínima que haya sido la flama que te regaló, lo hizo de corazón.

-Lo sé. Gracias, abuelito. Yo, pensaba que me la dio por sentirse obligado. Es que, por accidente, le di una flama mía.

-¿Por accidente?

-Sí, no sabía que significaba algo como una prueba de amor o ésa cosas cursis, pero… finalmente pienso que Chö me la dio porque es una persona muy gentil y bondadosa.

-Entonces no sabes por qué la gente la nombra "prueba de amor" en realidad. ¿Has hecho bien tus tareas?

-¿A qué se refiere? –Hien se alzó de hombros confundido. Su abuelito suspiró preparándose para una charla.

-Sucede que si tú das una flama de fuego a alguien, ése alguien puede, si tiene buenos conocimientos en la materia: controlarte. También el que tenga tu flama podrá sentir lo que tú sientas, sufre contigo, llorará contigo, reirá contigo. Puede saber si algo te interesa, enfurece o te hace sufrir, sobretodo en casos importantes, pero con el tiempo podría volverse más sensible a los cambios que tome la llama. Algo que cabe señalar, es que cuando tú das una flama y la otra persona la recibe dentro de su cuerpo, ésa no puede nunca salir. Jamás podrá regresártela o deshacerse de ella, es por eso que tienes qué ser bastante cuidadoso.

-Él… -Hien tragó saliva-, ¿podría controlarme?

-Como si fueras un muñeco, nunca tus sentimientos o pensamientos. Es por eso que es como una prueba de confianza y les gusta llamarla "prueba de amor"

-Chö me la regaló sabiendo lo que significaba…

-Seguramente.

-Soy un idiota.

-No creo que él te considere así. ¿Acaso ha intentado manipularte? ¿Se ha aprovechado antes de su ventaja sobre ti?

Hien pensó en la vez que Chö se acercó a él para besarlo la primera vez, en cómo le había pedido permiso para proseguir y luego en los demás sustos que le había sacado.

-No, él no ha utilizado ése poder.

-Tampoco estoy seguro de que sepa utilizarlo, pero de todas formas no estaría de más que lo vigilaras –dijo bromeando.

-¿No acaba de decirme que no me preocupara? –Hien sintió ácido bajando a su estómago.

-Yo me entiendo –dijo ahogando unas risitas mientras se cubría la boca-. Pudiera no solo tenerte como esclavo, también sirve para otros fines. ¿No se te ocurre alguien?

-¿B-besarme a la fuerza?

-Sí, algo por el estilo. Trata de no provocarlo. Por otro lado, Chö no es ese tipo de persona. OK, es cierto que te estuvo besando ahora para ayudarte a bajar el calor y fuego, pero de allí en más él es un tipo demasiado serio…

-¿Queeé?

El grito de Hien se escuchó por toda la casa. El abuelo tuvo que sostener su quijada para no reírse y al mismo tiempo temblaba de risa.

-Chö estará mojándose allá fuera. Me preocupa que pueda cachar un resfriado –el hombre se puso un saco impermeable-. Por otra parte me temo que no quiera entrar por su propia cuenta.

Hien se incorporó lentamente en el lecho.

-¿Puedo ir yo?

Chö estaba ya intentando dormir, recargado al muro, cuando sintió la presión suave sobre un hombro y unos brazos cruzándose en su cintura. El cielo disminuyó la fuerza del torrencial de gotas, bajando considerablemente hasta ser solo unas cuantas. Hien deslizó la palma de la mano por la superficie aterciopelada de las alas de mariposa. Las alas temblaron ante su contacto.

-La última vez yo te las quemé, me preocupaba que nunca más te volvieran a salir.

Chö titubeó para pasar sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Hien; justo como lo deseaba, él estaba bien.

-¿Cómo vuelven a esconderse?

-Se tienen qué caer solas.

-Es una lástima, se te ven bien.

Chö se puso de pie junto con Hien y lo empujó un poco, logrando acercarse a la fuentecilla. Extendió ya libre de su escondite, las alas tan grandes como era. Hien sintió que lo cubría de la lluvia. Después como si fueran sus brazos, alzó las alas al frente para rodearlo. Un agradable calor cubrió a Hien, que sin darse cuenta lo transportó a un lejano recuerdo, que vivía dormido dentro de su cabeza y lograba salir a la luz.

En ése recuerdo se sucedía el mismo paisaje, pero como si fuera de bastantes años atrás. La fuente era entones un círculo de piedras con una charca al centro y la figura de una escultura decoraba en el centro. La casa era ligeramente distinta en el techado y color de paredes. El pasto estaba crecido, los rosales eran más desordenados. Un par de jóvenes con ropas extrañas pero de rostros semejantes a Hien y Chö jugaban a perseguirse mutuamente y al final uno terminaba dándose por vencido, recibiendo una captura brusca que tumbaba a ambos al suelo, mientras no paraban de reír.

-Te atrapé, ahora cumple tu promesa de dejarte besar.

-Yo no prometí nada.

Como si no lo hubiera escuchado, el que estaba encima buscó los labios del otro y lo besó primero forzosamente pero el gesto se volvió de mutua aceptación. Hien pudo ver que el de encima se le cubría el cuerpo en llamas y dejaba salir un par de alas blancas y el de abajo hizo que se ladearan para quedar de costado, entonces de su espalda salían un par de enormes alas de forma de mariposa que identificó iguales a las de Chö.

El recuerdo terminó allí mismo, dando paso a que se abrieran sus ojos, en medio de una total penumbra. Chö dormía a un lado de él.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un recuerdo o un sueño?

Antes de dar con la respuesta volvía a quedarse dormido. Entre tanto giraba en su sitio sin lograr acomodarse. Cuando despertaron, temprano al día siguiente, Chö descubrió que Hien recargaba su cabeza contra su pecho, siguiendo con los ojos el recorrido de su cuerpo, se hacía evidente que Hien había dejado su lecho y rodado hasta dar con el de él.

-¿Estás cómodo?

Hien abrió los ojos lentamente y respondió con voz débil y quejosa.

-Buenos días.

Chö revisó su temperatura poniéndole una mano en la frente y añadió:

-Será mejor que hoy no vayas a la escuela, todavía tienes algo de temperatura.

-Yo estoy bien –Hien atrapó a Chö por la cintura para evitar que se fuera-. Vamos juntos, no tengo ganas de enfrentar yo solo a Vanessa.

-Ése idiota tendrá su merecido, no te preocupes. Tú quédate en cama un poco más. ¿De acuerdo?

-No te vayas.

-¡Anda! Suéltame, que se me hace tarde, necesito llegar temprano.

-Solo cinco minutos, por favor.

Gruñidos, golpes, cosas volando, patadas, tropezones, sonidos matutinos que llevaron a pensar que peleaban y para otro más hizo creer que "aprovechaban su tiempo juntos". El abuelo sonrió para sus adentros antes de llamar a la puerta, ésa se abrió con una patada.

-Señor… no sabía que había tocado… -Chö se sintió avergonzado por la escena que daba-. Disculpe el desorden, se me hace tarde y tengo que irme cuanto antes.

-¿Cargando a mi nieto en brazos?

-Eso es… porque él no me quiere soltar y llevo prisa –su rostro se enrojeció-. Le dije que se quedará acostado allá y luego daré vueltas a ver si se mejora. Ah… yo preferiría que se quedara aquí, estaría mejor vigilado. Pero por más que le digo no me suelta.

Chö frunció el entrecejo y luego escuchó la voz de Hien hablar.

-Abuelito, ¿puedo venir a visitarte la semana próxima? ¿Y la siguiente? ¿Y la que siga? Es que tengo ganas de platicarle muchas cosas con las que no podría hablar con nadie más. Usted entiende…

-¡Claro! Por mí está bien.

-Idiota, lo verás en la escuela.

-¿Ah?

-Así es. Yo los llevo a la escuela.

-¿Y mis padres?

-Ellos se fueron antes, tienen sus trabajos, hijo. Te encargaron con tu tía Lucy y me parece que tendremos qué decirle que no falte a la escuela o se quedará muy sola sin su paciente.

Una vez que todos estaban en el auto del abuelo, tía Lucy se ponía el cinturón y veía hacia el asiento de atrás.

-Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, ¿no es así?

-¿Verdad que hacen bonita pareja? –El abuelo y ella rieron. La mirada de Chö era sombría y terrorífica, de haber reído con ellos su risa sería tan temible que les pondría los pelos de punta. Hien por su parte parecía un candado cerrado abrazando a su jefe de grupo, si no se encontraba la llave para quitárselo de encima, terminaría arrastrándolo a clases.

Al llegar a la escuela, vieron que la entrada estaba atascada de alumnos que ni entraban, ni dejaban pasar a nadie. Un montón de curiosos se paraban de puntitas para ver lo que ocurría.

La sección perteneciente a los que estudiaban el don de fuego estaban de un lado, haciendo una barrera y del contrario los del grupo de…

-Vanessa –dijo Chö entre dientes-. Los chicos están en aprietos, suéltame Hien, voy a ayudarlos. Señor, déjeme aquí. Ustedes entren por el estacionamiento.

Hien soltó a Chö, aterrado, pero enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, era como si lo dejara ir directo a su masacre.

-Daré aviso a los profesores –fue lo que dijo el abuelo a Chö cuando cerraba la puerta-. O lo arreglaré yo mismo.

-No hace falta. Tengo asuntos pendientes qué arreglar, si los profesores vienen, no podré desquitarme a gusto.

Hien lo vio avanzar hacia la muchedumbre, a su paso se hicieron a un lado, hasta que le vio unirse con Syaoran Tenshi y Syaoran Senji.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Deliciosa tortura

(narrador: Syaoran Chö)

Al llegar al Instituto me di cuenta que sucedió lo que me temía: Vanessa no se quedaría de brazos cruzados luego de la buena patada que le di, tan bien merecida que la tenía por lo que le hizo a Hien. Aunque, viéndolo bien, dudaba sobre que se diera cuenta de quién le pegó.

Me reuní con mis camaradas, Senji y Tenshi. La situación era así: los amigotes de Vanessa comenzaron primero a fastidiar a los de mi grupo y en poco rato bloqueaban la entrada y comenzaron con sus amenazas. Mi grupo hizo bien en reunirse y no hacer nada hasta que hubiera llegado yo.

Vanessa dio la cara luego, viendo que yo estaba allí, así que ambos nos enfrentamos en un duelo de miradas y liderazgo. Bonita le dejé la cara después del golpe del sábado, pensé en que debería agradecerme en lugar de quejarse. Su cara en "perfectas condiciones" solía ser generalmente horrible. Por obvias razones quedaba fuera de mis preferencias.

-Uno de los tuyos me atacó, como puedes ver, solo dame su cabeza en una charola y te libraré de éste mal rato –me dijo él.

-Me temo que eso es un problema, porque no puedo darte mi propia cabeza. Además, el que puede reclamar justicia en éste caso soy yo, porque antes tú te acercaste a uno de los míos.

-Ah, ¿te refieres al chiquillo insignificante del otro día? Yo solo estaba manteniendo una charla privada con él. Si los abrazos o besos se dieron fue por su culpa, me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos: "quiero más de eso".

El tipo idiota ése, con nombre de mujer, hizo una mala imitación de la voz de Hien y aparte lo había llamado chiquillo insignificante; que era poca cosa comparado con el daño físico y psicológico que le había hecho. Vanessa logró hacerme enfurecer, mi sangre era fuego ardiendo en ésos momentos pero afortunadamente mantuve la cordura y serenidad.

-Tus ojos no pueden apreciar ni lo más mínimo lo tan especial que es ése "chiquillo" como lo llamas. Gente como tú no debería siquiera verlo a la cara.

-Por eso quería ver otras cosas más lindas que tenía debajo de su ropa interior.

Mientras él y su grupo de amigos idiotas reían, volteé a ver de soslayo a mis camaradas y grupo, estaban listos para pelear. Llevaban no solo esa cuenta qué cobrarse, muchas más de años y tiempo atrás y por supuesto yo ya no pensaba detenerlos. Senji y Tenshi eran buenos para usar técnicas combinadas, los ví hacer a la tierra temblar bajo sus pies, en cuestión de segundo una planta que se movía por sí misma comenzó a golpear y azotar a cuantos tipos les quedaran cerca y otros los atrapaba con sus ramas como si fueran los tentáculos de un pulpo gigante. Tenshi añadió el toque de que la planta luchadora congelara a sus víctimas con solo tocarlas.

Vanessa se abrió paso hacia mí, su forma de hacer lluvia de agujas de hielo era tan patética como siempre y tan molesta además. Por descongelarlas terminé mojando mi corbata. La haría pagar por eso. Él se atrevió a acercárseme lo suficiente para decirme en secreto al oído.

-Descubrí en tu muchacho algo maravilloso que puede servirme muchísimo más que un par de alas nuevas. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Tiene un "Guardián" en su interior y tarde o temprano será mío.

El idiota lo sabía y eso me hizo enfadar más. De solo escucharlo decir aquello atrapé su cara en mi mano y le quemé la cabeza con todo y su horrible cabello… o eso quise, porque solo se sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su estado de siempre.

-Antes me hizo más daño que me golpearas que esto.

-No me opongo a repetirlo. Pelea como lo que deberías ser, ¿un hombre?

-Como quieras.

Los chicos alrededor de nosotros dejaron sus contiendas para abrirnos espacio y ver en qué llegaba a parar todo eso. Yo por lo menos me di el lujo de darle una buena paliza que terminó al llegar el director de la escuela dándonos él una buena muestra de su poderío. No por nada era el superior dentro del Instituto.

Nos lanzamos miradas asesinas antes de separarnos. Caminamos directo a las aulas antes que a las habitaciones, por lo que el salón pareció un campamento debido a nuestras maletas.

El director nos dio una clara advertencia de no meternos en líos o de lo contrario nos expulsarían del Instituto y adiós al permiso ilimitado de trabajo. ¡Demonios! Tuve que decirle en secreto que luego hablaría con él sobre "el tema de discusión" esperando que él sospechase que pensábamos en lo mismo: "Syaoran Hien"

-Mi hijo estará vigilando.

Fue su respuesta. Por culpa del asunto estuve poco concentrado en clase sabiendo que Hien estaría solo en las habitaciones. Me crucé con el "señor", que me dijo que ya estaba allá y se fue a su respectivo trabajo sabiendo que las "aguas estaban apaciguadas" Pero era tan solo la paz antes de la tormenta, algo me lo decía.

He de confesar que mi concentración ésa mañana en el salón de clases fue pésima. El profesor hablaba algo sobre los Guardianes que eran los que nos brindaban sus dones y una leyenda sobre el origen de las alas, de lo cual yo poco me enteré. Pero eso sí, nada más sonaba el timbre de fin de clase que daba paso al almuerzo, me levanté de mi asiento como si quemara y llevándome conmigo mis cosas fui directo al comedor para posteriormente ir volando a las habitaciones.

Respiré hondo y profundo al ver muy bien dormido a Hien entre las destartaladas tablas. A su alrededor un desorden de libros y cupones, periódicos ofertas de trabajo que seguramente había estado revisando antes de mi llegada.

-Si estabas ocupado, no finjas estar dormido.

Él abrió los ojos he hizo cara de volver a pedir disculpas, la millonésima en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, es decir ¡apenas una semana! Lo detuve ofreciéndole comida que acababa de robar del comedor. Me hizo exagerados agradecimientos y luego comenzó a comer. No contaba con que mi estómago sintiera un poco de envidia, pues rugió voraz.

Hien con su enorme corazón me invitó parte de los pastelitos que le conseguí.

-Ya sé en qué trabajar –dijo mirándome con una sonrisa que me alegró el día-. Y es gracias a ti.

-¿A mí? Pero no te he ayudado a escoger nada. ¿Qué será tu trabajo?

-Se-cre-to. Mañana verás… o un día.

Me dejó con la duda el muy cretino. En fin, me encogí de hombros y arreglé mi cama poniéndole una almohada más, la de Hien.

-Acuéstate aquí. Será mejor que puedas dormir para que te repongas pronto. Tengo qué ver lo de cómo hacer para que tengas un lecho decente.

-Tengo unas ideas, pero… necesitaré estar en dos trabajos a la vez –Hien tomó sus propias decisiones.

Lo miré absorto mientras él comía y veía sus papeles. Comí y me fui de vuelta a clases solo con mi mochila. El resto del día me la pasé dando vueltas en ir a la habitación y no ocurrió nada importante por así decirlo… bueno, tal vez sí: Syaoran Senji y Syaoran Tenshi se acercaron a mí para una larga charla que tenían pendiente conmigo.

-Jefe, usted se ha pasado la semana anterior huyendo de nosotros –comenzó a decirme Tenshi sin rodeos-. ¿Acaso le hemos hecho algo?

Me miró unos segundos esperando que contestara lo que era obvio para él, por no decir para todos. Prosiguió al no recibir contestación y haciendo cara de mal genio.

-La semana anterior se la ha pasado revoloteando alrededor de Hien, olvidándose de nosotros y encima haciéndonos quedar mal parados frente a "ése".

-Por otro lado, le está ocultado a todos algo –se metió Senji al dialogo-. Sospecho que Hien tiene un don peligros que no puede controlar y que es el Fuego. Por eso está en ésta escuela, me imagino. Sin embargo y aún sabiéndolo, tú lo estás ayudando personalmente, pasándote hora encerrado en la biblioteca, detrás de libros, experimentando no sé qué cosas.

Me giré sobre los talones para verles las caras. Ellos ya lo sbían y no sería yo quién para poder engañarlos u ocultarles cosas por más tiempo. Tenían toda mi atención para oírles lo que supieran. Mi boca no se abriría ni para decirles sí o no o dar más pistas claro. Pero mi determinación se fue al basurero cuando Senji prosiguió así:

-Bien, mis sospechas sobre el don de Hien se las conté a Tenshi por la razón de que si el problema es que el chiquillo no controla su fuego, ¿entonces qué tipo de don es ése? ¿No se supone que le es natural? Ahora bien, recordé que "Syao Ten" sabe hacer fuego que no quema.

-"Fuego inteligente" lo llaman –puntualizó Tenshi.

-¿Lo conoces Chö? Apuesto que sí. Ése fuego inteligente es manipulable para elegir qué cosas quemar y qué cosas no, punto. Pero me gustaría ver si es capaz de llegar a aprenderse.

-Yo le mostraré mi fuego a Hien para que lo imite. Esa técnica hace bastante que no la usaba, pero a veces resulta útil.

Como decía, según yo, no les daría un sí o un no, o delatar a Hien de cualquier forma, pero el caso es que mis amigos me conocían tanto que me fue imposible evadirlo y menos con ésos argumentos en la mano, así que me dejé contagiar por su optimismo y les dije:

-Cuento con ustedes para ayudarme –lo admití.

Y luego nos fuimos en busca de Hien para contarle el plan. Él al escuchar sobre el fuego inteligente puso una cara de "_what_" que no me dejó lugar a dudas: debíamos probarlo. Dado que Hien se veía con mejor ánimo y salud, decidí comenzar ése mismo día. Tenshi eligió el arroyo para iniciar las prácticas.

Algo de lo que me pude constatar claramente, fue el hecho de que cuando se trataba de mostrar su fuego, en las prácticas escolares, Hien siempre temía que algo pudiera suceder, la forma en que temblaba mientras alzaba la primer flama de fuego sobre su mano, me empujó a decirle que no se preocupara tanto y apoyé mi mano en su hombro desnudo.

El agua nos llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, por lo que teníamos pantalones pesqueros doblados a la altura de los muslos, solo Hien llevaba un short. Las camisas nos las habíamos quitado para secarnos el sudor. El fuego nos calentaba, el sol del atardecer y para mí ver a Hien con un par de trapos encima…

Oh, no. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien conmigo. Mis amigos tenían razón en desconfiar de Hien, lo extraño del caso era que yo le hiciera tanta confianza al chico cuando apenas lo había conocido. Ni siquiera pasaba de dos semanas de haber cruzado palabras con él y yo ya hasta le había robado un par de besos, bajado los pantalones, dejado que durmiera en mi cama, le había regalado de mi fuego y por si fuera poco a cada rato en un descuido de mi distraído pensamiento me encontraba teniendo fantasías sexuales con él.

¿No era para tanto, verdad? No era como si lo conociera de otras vidas atrás, de años o siglos quizá. De pronto… ¿por qué con Hien yo podía mostrar mis alas que a final de cuentas ningún ser vivo más en la tierra las conocía aparte de mí? ¿Por qué él me atraía tanto? ¿Cuál sería su secreto para lograr que en mi interior se confundieran un montón de sentimientos opuestos y contradictorios a mí, que hasta me veía impulsado a protegerlo a toda costa?

Definitivamente algo estaba mal.

Mis ojos se deslizaron sin que yo lo notara en un principio por los hombros tensos de Hien, su brazos, espalda, el short mojado que se le pegaba a la piel dejando muy en claro la forma de sus caderas. Los muslos firmes a pesar de que temblaba todo él.

"Yo solo tengo que cuidar de Hien, que todo salga bien"

Me dije mentalmente y mis ojos vigilaban, sí, pero de una forma diferente. Senji debió notarlo porque gustaba de gastarme bromas.

-¿Todo bien por la retaguardia, Chö?

-Mejor que eso, diría yo… excelente –me dejé llevar, pero retiré la vista de donde la tenía. Sentí clavándose a mi nuca los ojos de Hien, llenos de esa ignorancia que lo hacía inocente en muchos aspectos, sobretodo en el carácter.

-Me pregunto si el jefe hace algo más que mirar –preguntó Tenshi arqueando una ceja y mirando directo a Hien.

-¿Mirar qué? –escuché la voz de Hien y volvió a mí pensamiento la cara de Vanesa. La inocencia de mi nuevo compañero de clase era un problema que tendría que resolver también. Me dejé llevar por esa nueva idea permitiéndome fantasear despierto en posibles pequeñas travesuras. Escuché murmullos de Senji y Tenshi dentro de mi cabeza pero no les hice caso hasta que vi a Hien correr de prisa hacia la orilla del arroyo y disculparse por no sé qué. Revolvió algo dentro de sus cosas. Fue entonces que vi en sus manos el celular y lo que siguió a eso fue un rubor en sus mejillas seguido de ponerse a recoger sus ropas y cosas disculpándose mil veces sobre que la práctica sería interrumpida para otra ocasión. Se fue corriendo. ¿A dónde? No lo sé. Seguramente su noviecita le había chismeado que me le quedé viendo o algo así.

Fruncí el ceño, ésa chica era un fastidio. Como sea, esa vez no le di más importancia pues no sabía que el plan de "emprender la huída" se repetiría después en muchas ocasiones. No lo sabía.

En cambio yo me fui derecho a la habitación, seguido por mis amigos. Estuvimos haciendo los deberes y yo entretanto pensaba "capturar" la tonta inocencia de Hien. ¿Cómo lo haría?

Sería una tortura para él seguramente. Una deliciosa tortura desde mi punto de vista.

-¿Qué haces Chö? –Tenshi fue el primero en reparar en mi comportamiento.

-Recortando –efectivamente, me había puesto a recortar unos papelitos en tamaños de 5x5 cm para escribir mis ideas, después elegir alguna al azar.

-¿Por qué haces eso? No es ningún tipo de tarea –levantó la vista Senji de sus libros.

-Se trata de una técnica para mi "sanacion". Saben a lo que me refiero –inventé en ése momento con mitad de verdad. Ellos cruzaron miradas de incredulidad y yo odié sacar el tema a la luz por lo que le siguió.

-¿Entonces el sábado sí fuiste al cementerio? –Preguntó Tenshi.

Ellos estaban preocupados también por "aquello" que había desencadenado mi trauma psicológico cuando era pequeño. Tragué saliva. El hecho de que ellos lo supieran no era porque yo había querido contárselos, al contrario, me habían descubierto en el panteón en una ocasión por querer enterarse a qué iba yo allí.

-Sí, fui el sábado por la tarde a "rendirle honores", a mi querida madre. ¿Por?

-¿Hiciste "eso" otra vez?

-Sí –contesté tajante, sin ninguna emoción mientras seguía recortando mis papelitos. Luego dejé las tijeras a medio cortar pensando en que justamente lo que me hicieron, se lo iba a hacer yo a Hien. Arrojé las estúpidas tijeras a la mesita y tuve que levantarme de mi asiento, no quería pensar en ésas cosas pero estando con mis dos mejores amigos no podía evitarlo. Ellos guardaron silencio pero yo sabía que deseaban decir algo más, añadir lo que sea.

-Fue ella quien me quitó mi inocencia, después de todo. ¿Qué quieren que yo haga, ¿darle flores? Si ella no me hubiera hecho aquello, aún estaría viva y tendría que soportar día tras día sus acosos. No puedo alegrarme ni por que esté muerta porque fue mi culpa, ni por que ella estuviera viva porque sería mi lastre.

-Le añades más peso a tu cargo de conciencia cada que la visitas a su tumba y le haces "tus honores" –se aventuró a decir Tenshi. Yo guardé calma cuanto pude, no quería escuchar que cuestionasen mis acciones aunque tuvieran razón.

-Ella quería mis orines, eso es lo que doy, ni más ni menos. La odio.

-Pero te sientes culpable todavía de su muerte y tu padre también lo ve así –Senji insistió.

-Tanto que, te ha dejado solo en casa –añadió Tenshi recordándome que tampoco deseaba ver a mi padre, a quien le agradecía el hecho de que estuviera lejos de mí-. Y tus otros familiares son los que sostienen tus estudios y subsistencia, porque ellos no lo saben.

-Un día de éstos les cortaré las cabezas a ustedes dos, Tenshi, Senji. ¿Por qué les apetece estar a mí alrededor, sabiendo que soy una especie de asesino?

-Porque somos tus amigos –Senji se encogió de hombros, divertido por mi pregunta-. Lo que pasa es que todo fue un accidente, ¿no? Tú no eres capaz de asesinar a nadie por tu propia voluntad. Si drenaste la energía de tu madre es porque tienes ése don y necesitas hacer eso para sobrevivir también. Puedes dejar de comer mucho tiempo, pero si no le robas energía a alguien te secarás pronto como una planta. Y yo y Tensi estamos dispuestos a ofrecerte de nuestro exceso de fuerza cuando quieras, ya sabes. La semana pasada no nos pediste ni una pizca, ¿estarás bien así? ¿O es que…?

-Hien es un maldito demonio para eso.

-Me lo imaginé, le robaste a él.

-Más de lo que quisiera en realidad y peor todavía, es muy compatible su energía conmigo.

-Tal y como pensé –Senji apoyó el rostro en la mano y el brazo en la mesa –supongo que te has estado divirtiendo mucho con él ahora que lo tienes por compañero de cuarto, ¿verdad? –Su boca era una sonrisa malévola pero sus ojos aparte de despedir astucia tenían algo como fuego encendido. Yo adivinaba bien que él estaba enojado por quién sabe qué y tenía referencia con Hien.

-Nada de eso, he estado cercano a él solamente.

-Bueno, Tenshi, creo que ya consiguió reemplazarnos. De ahora en adelante Hien es su mejor amigo.

Enfrenté por unos segundos la mirada de Senji hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió para dejar paso a mi compañero de cuarto. Llevaba en la mano su celular, revisaba sus mensajes y su cara se puso de ése tono tan rojizo que me da risa por dentro. Pero sus ojos furiosos viajaron hacia mí y luego a los papelitos que tenía recortados, luego a mí, otra vez los cuadros de papel. ¿Por qué rayos tuvo qué aparecerse él en ése preciso instante?

-Hien, ¿en dónde estuviste?

-Vengo de dejar mis solicitudes de empleo –dijo sin darle importancia, enseguida avanzó en un par de zancadas hacia la mesita y echó enseguida ambas manos golpeándola-. ¡Sé para qué son ésos papeles recortados!

Mis amigos arquearon una ceja mientras que yo me ruborizaba. ¡Qué sucio juego el de Hien! ¿Revelar mi comportamiento frente a mis amigos? ¡Primero lo dejo muerto!

-Así que lo sabes… -¡Obviamente la bruja de su novia le salió con el chisme por culpa de su odioso don!-. ¡Qué bueno!

Hien agarró todos mis lindos recortes y los rompió, hizo trizas, quemó, regó por todo el piso.

-Destruyó la "terapia de sanación" –dijo Tenshi con voz seca.

-Es evidente que no desea que te cures –observó Senji cruzándose de brazos y viendo a Hien y luego a mí, como sospechando otra vez que "algo" no era lo que parecía.

Hien no se detuvo allí, fue directo a mis estanterías para vaciarlas de ciertos volúmenes y los apiló poco a poco sobre la mesa.

-Devolveré todo esto a la biblioteca también.

Por lo poco que alcancé a distinguir en los títulos de libros y por las caras de mi par de amigos, supe de qué se trataban.

-No más pornografía, ni sexo ni tonterías lujuriosas para ti.

-Es definitivo, no desea que te cures –la sonrisa de Senji fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Hien, de nada servirá que tomes ésas medidas, siempre puedo volver a la biblioteca, esos libros me los sé de memoria, los papeles los puedo volver a recortar.

-¿Quieres que diga frente a tus amigos lo que estás planeando hacer? ¿No te da miedo? –Me provocó.

-No te atreverías.

Hien pareció meditarlo por breves instantes. No, obvio no lo podía decir, era tan inocente en tantas formas… su cara lo delató, lo mismo que su silencio. Cogió el monton de libros y al abrir la puerta otra vez no sin dificultad, cayó al suelo con todo y carga por querer evitar que se le resbalaran. Dio contra el suelo con las caderas.

-Eso debió doler –le compadeció Senji, mientras los tres veíamos que él no se quejaba y juntaba el montón de libros otra vez entre sus brazos. No supe en qué momento me moví de mi lugar y alcancé a Hien del otro lado de la puerta, donde no podían ver mis amigos. Solo actué mecánicamente alzando mi mano para retenerlo por el brazo, me acerqué a su oído y le pregunté

-¿Estás bien?

Él debió notar mi natural preocupación porque asintió con la cabeza torpemente. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, seguro el golpe había sido fuerte.

-Bien, ten más cuidado la próxima -¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Ése no era yo, no me reconocí ni a mí mismo. ¡Condenado chiquillo!

Apreté fuerte los puños de mis manos y grité a Hien mil cosas hirientes, queriéndome asegurar de que mis amigos oyeran el desprecio que sentía por él. Entré al cuarto golpeando la puerta, Senji estaba recogiendo sus cosas, Tenshi hizo como que no había visto nada por eso seguía escribiendo, haciendo sus deberes como era lo normal. Yo cogí mi libreta, vi el desorden del suelo… ¡Era la guerra! Ninguna brujita en el mundo iba a echarme a perder el plan, si antes estuve por arrepentirme, ¡ahora no! Por mucho que ella pudiera prevenir a Hien con mucha anticipación. ¡Syaoran Chö nunca se dejaría vencer! Jamás. Así fue como comenzó mi guerra silenciosa.

Me puse a hacer como loco frenético más de ésos papelitos, no me importaba que quedaran todos desiguales. Probé la tinta de mi pluma y luego de pensar bien lo que escribiría inicié a plasmar mis ideas, claro sin dejar que Tenshi pudiera leer o sino sería el fin para mi orgullo.

-Me voy a la habitación, ¿Tenshi, ya terminaste?

Ellos dos compartían habitación desde que yo recordaba. Era difícil creerse que ellos fueran mis mejores amigos sabiendo que son un par de tipos tan solitarios como yo.

-Solo un rato más y termino.

-¿Te espero?

-Mejor adelántate –Tenshi no levantó ni un segunto los ojos de donde los tenía. Senji salió y cerró la puerta con más suavidad que yo pocos minutos antes.

Más tarde, cuando Tenshi se retiró también y yo estuve a punto de cerrar la puerta, apareció Hien con una cara bastante triste, como si le hubiera ocurrido algo grave. Le pregunté qué era lo que tenía, me miró y dijo que nada. A mí me pareció todo lo contrario.

-Me encontré a Senji fuera de su habitación y me dijo que tú…

-¿Yo?

-¡Olvídalo! –Hien se metió debajo de sus sábanas.

-Ahora me vas a decir.

Fui hacia él, para bajarle las sábanas, obligándolo a volverse hacia mí. Él no se giró, cogía entre sus dedos temblorosos el celular. ¡Bah! Como si eso me importara.

-Aléjate de mí, por favor –fue lo que dijo…

Al demonio con eso. Lo aferré con mis manos por el hombro para obligarlo a darme la cara. Él me devolvió una mirada llena de odio y vi que una lágrima mojaba su mejilla.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Senji de mí.

-La verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

Amenacé con golpearlo allí mismo si no me lo decía. La forma en que hacíamos duelo de miradas fue intensa y duró lo suficiente como para hacerme perder la paciencia. Terminé golpeándolo con toda la fuerza de mi puño, con una sola vez fue suficiente para hacerlo sangrar justo en la nariz. Él se contuvo lo suficiente para no gritar. Sus ojos se humedecieron por el dolor.

-Deja de compararme con tu superior –dijo-. Ya sé que actúas conmigo de la forma en que lo haces porque yo te recuerdo a él, así que, por favor deja de hacerlo. Vete.

Me dejó frío por esa revelación. ¿Senji pensaba eso de mí? Respiré profundo y retiré la amenaza de mi puño. Hien ocultó su cuerpo con las sábanas y todo lo que pude ver es que temblaba como una hoja. Yo no dije nada.

Era verdad. Solo perseguía a Hien porque se le parecía bastante a mi superior, a la única persona que yo había podido amar en lo que llevaba de vida. Como no se dijo más, me metí a mi cama y apagué la luz. Pronto me dejé llevar por mis sueños.

Allí estaba Hien otra vez. Era un sueño, pero deseaba hablarlo con él, discutirlo.

-Hien.

-¡Vete!

-¿Estás llorando?

-No sé porqué pude comenzar a creer que tu forma de mirarme… o de besarme eran sinceras. Creí en tu cuerpo, en tus alas, en tu regalo de la mariposa, creí en tu afán por ayudarme. ¿Pero yo soy apenas un reemplazo, verdad?

-No es así, nunca lo fue. Yo he actuado así contigo de forma natural, ni siquiera puedo decir que me he visto obligado porque ha sido por voluntad propia.

-Pero porque soy igual a él.

-Eres igual a él, no puedo evitar pensar en ello. Semejantes en muchas formas. ¡Pero también es cierto que jamás pude comportarme con él así de la misma forma que contigo! Me daba miedo, todo el tiempo querer abrazarlo o besarlo, pero no me dejaba el cuerpo. Temblaba en el mismo momento de verlo, de oírlo o escuchar su respiración. Siempre estuve huyendo a mis propios sentimientos, me bastaba con saber que él estaba allí ayudándome cada día, contaba con su compañía, apoyo, me daba seguridad su presencia, sabía que yo estaría bien con él cerca. No podría tocarlo. Nunca.

Hien estaba en cuclillas en el suelo y ocultando el rostro entre sus rodillas, alzó la cabeza girándose para verme.

-¿No podías tocarlo?

-Es decir, mi don es absorber energía, puedo tomarte de la mano, besarte, tocarte completamente con mis manos y absorber energía sin que yo pueda hacer mucho por evitarlo, pero no puedo tocarte con "otras" partes de mi cuerpo, porque te drenaría energía de forma exagerada, cuando por ejemplo uso la boca… es más fuerte que cuando uso solo las manos.

-Tú querías tocar a tu superior de ésa forma… "_hacerle el amor"_

-No quería solo su cuerpo, lo deseaba completamente, su cuerpo, su alma, su tiempo, su mente; pero él no estaba destinado a mí desde un principio y yo ni siquiera me atrevía a acercármele, quizá tenía miedo de perderlo o matarlo por culpa de mi don.

-¿Matarlo? –Hien me miró incrédulo-. ¿Es que alguien ya ha muerto así antes?

Guardé silencio, entonces él dedujo que sí, porque bajó la cabeza para ocultarla otra vez entre sus rodillas.

-¿Qué hay de mí?

-Eso quisiera saberlo incluso yo mismo. ¿Por qué no puedo evitarlo? Mi cuerpo parece moverse y pensar por sí solo cuando se trata de ti. Quiero evitarlo, pero me es imposible.

-Tendrás que resistirte, porque yo no pienso dejártelo fácil, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué hay de ti, Hien? ¿Por qué no te gusta verte como un reemplazo de mi anterior jefe?

El lugar donde estábamos era completamente negro, lo extraño únicamente era que a pesar de no haber luz, nosotros podíamos vernos. Se hizo el silencio con mi pregunta, creo que Hien debió pensar en eso por unos segundos y después dijo:

-No lo sé, pero me duele mucho. Te pediría que mejor no hicieras eso y evitarnos problemas a los dos.

-He dicho que no puedo evitarlo.

-¡¿Por qué!

-Si yo lo supiera… Ahora mismo deseo abrazarte y besarte como la otra vez, cuando tenías el vestido que yo te hice.

Él me lanzó una mirada bastante triste que me partió el corazón hasta hacerlo polvo.

-Me confundo cuando estas cerca. Todo lo que se trate de ti, me confunde –Hien apretó sus manos contra su rostro-. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú, tu sonrisa y tu forma manejarme sin que yo pueda oponer resistencia. Tengo miedo de estar olvidando a Sakura contigo, porque eso debilitaría el amor que siento por ella, un poco día a día y… ¡tú ni siquiera eres ésa persona importante para mí!

No me gustó para nada ése orden de palabras. Aún dentro de mi sueño, mi cuerpo obedeció su propio deseo y fui directo a capturar ese ser entre mis brazos y apretarlo contra mi pecho cuanto podía. Aunque me odiase, yo deseaba hacer eso: abrazarlo, retenerlo. Me ví deseando que el momento no terminara, que me dejara abrazarlo cuanto quisiera, pero él se liberó de mi abrazo y se giró de frente hacia mí. Murmuró cerca de mi boca mientras se volvía a dejar abrazar, con las lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas.

-Bésame igual que aquella vez o vete de aquí.

Sobra decir que elegí besarlo, no fue igual de intenso que aquella otra vez, puesto que la sensibilidad se reducía a cero por que no era más que un sueño, un estúpido sueño, la triste falsedad. Y un maldito reloj despertador me raptó a la realidad. Él dormía cuando yo me levanté y de igual forma permaneció hasta que yo tomé mis cosas para luego ir a clases.

Una de nuestras clases de ése día era entrenamiento de dones. Hien todo el día recibió mensajes a su cel y huía a propósito de mi presencia. Intuí que se debía a su "novia" tal comportamiento. Pero en ésa hora de clases lo ví más emocionado que momentos antes. El señor o mejor dicho, su abuelo, lo había saludado diciéndole que entre él y el profesor Kurogane serían sus instructores.

Aproveché la clase para hacer uso de mis habilidades y tratar de impresionar un poco a Hien, pero sus ojos nunca se pusieron sobre mí.

-Muy buen trabajo, como siempre, Syaoran Chö. No esperaba menos de ti.

El señor fue el único en reparar en mí, o era que yo no podía sentir que mi mundo rodara igual de sencillo que siempre.

La atención que Hien no ponía en mí, me estaba matando. Traté de no dejar derrumbarme todavía antes de agotar los recursos. Si había luz en los ojos de él era porque su abuelo deslumbraba mucho más que yo, incluso el maestro Kurogane era mucho más poderoso que yo.

Todos se fueron a las regaderas, excepto yo, que prefería alejarme de ése lugar hasta que estuviese solo, porque era demasiado tentador o peligroso acercarme a cualquiera y exprimirle la energía vital como si una frágil flor se marchitase entre mis manos.

Lo peor de todo fue entrar allí rato después, luego de preguntar a uno de los compañeros si se habían retirado todos. Ése se encogió de hombros y dijo "ya no hay nadie". Bien, yo debí imaginar que Hien aún estaría dentro puesto que nunca lo ví salir… pero eso no importaba tanto, igual él estaba evitándome. Pero lo que no esperaba ver era a Hien abrazado a la espalda de Senji, bajo las regaderas.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen? –pregunté con voz seca. Llevaba la toalla anudada a la cintura luego de desnudarme. Al verlos, lo primero que me contrarió fue el no ser capaz de reconocer quién era quién. Dije que Hien abrazaba a Senji, pero… eso no lo supe hasta después de hablarles. Ambos me miraron, nos miramos los tres sin reconocernos o eso creo. ¿Otra vez, qué rayos estaba pasando allí?

-¿Chö? –preguntaron los dos a mí.

-Claro, idiotas. ¿Quién creían que era?

El que abrazaba al otro retiró los brazos y manos instantáneamente. El que antes estaba siendo abrazado apoyó una mano contra la pared para apoyarse, respiraba de forma agitada.

-Maldición, debí imaginar que eras Hien, pero en ésa actitud jamás lo hubiera adivinado. ¿No te basta con seducir a Chö? Rayos, creí que mis alas saldrían de un segundo a otro, qué forma de acariciar tienes, ¿quién te la enseño?

-¡Lo siento! Creí que eras Syao Chö.

-¿Ah? ¿En serio? Demonios, ¿hacen eso juntos?

-¡Jamás! –replicó Hien acalorado, dando varios pasos hacia atrás, dispuesto a dar media vuelta y largarse. Lo alcancé a sujetar del brazo.

-Todo el día me evitas y ahora me confundes. ¿Qué rayos le hacías a Senji?

-Tú tienes el tuyo para jugar, Hien. Deja de tocar a los demás o me obligarás a reportarte –amenazó Senji.

-Senji… ¿eso es verdad? –pregunté a mi amigo.

-¿Lo viste, no?

-Solo noté que te abrazaba, nada más –le lancé una fría mirada que lo habría asustado de ser otra persona.

-Hien es un atrevido después de todo.

-¡No! Yo… yo… solo quería comprobar algo.

-¿Qué tu virilidad es tan pequeña como la de un bebé? Eso nos queda claro –Senji se burlaba o intentaba hacerlo, a mí me quedaba claro que se esforzaba por enojarse, solo Hien no se dio cuenta. Mi amigo se alejó de la regadera, tomó su toalla y pronto estuvo seco y vestido. Hien forcejeaba por liberarse, yo apenas me di cuenta de eso, debido a la fuerza con que lo retenía no me enteraba. Ya que Senji se fue dando un portazo y ya que todo cobró una habitual calma…

-Explícate.

-Había algo que quería comprobar.

Una luz dentro de mi cerebro se encendió. No lo había notado sino hasta entonces, algo que Hien y yo compartíamos.

-¿Qué cosa querías comprobar tocándolo de aquella forma? Es decir, ¿qué querías comprobar al hacerlo en mí?

-¡Nada! No es nada. ¡Argh! ¡Me lastimas!

Apreté más fuerte todavía en su brazo.

-No voy a soltarte hasta que me lo digas o te rompa el brazo, tú eliges –Hien debió comprender que yo iba en serio.

-La tarde en que me abrazaste en el arroyo… el beso de la noche siguiente… la vez que me ayudaste en casa de mi abuelo… ¿Según sea la parte de tu cuerpo, con una u otra puedes absorber más o menor cantidad de energía, no es así? Por eso evitas usar los baños, te bañas solo cuando todos se han ido.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –Pregunté.

-La vez que me tocabas en el arroyo, caí como muerto a mi lecho, me dormí instantáneamente. Lo que no sé es por qué olvidaste lo de tu don si es así de peligroso. Yo había estado justificando mi cansancio con la caminata que había hecho durante el resto del día… pero en gran parte también fuiste tú quien me quitó fuerzas.

-Lo siento. Vi en ti a un tipo fuerte, o simplemente no le di importancia a un par de segundos de acercamiento. Pero eso no me explica cómo te enteraste.

-Si te lo dijera, no lo creerías.

Oh sí, claro que podía creerlo. Él era el único que no podría creerse lo que yo acababa de descubrir: ambos tuvimos el mismo sueño, no era cosa de uno o del otro solamente. Nuestras mentes se conectaban mientras dormíamos los dos. Dejé de ejercer presión a su brazo y mi mente decidía entre contárselo o no. Mejor jugué un poco.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo ahora?

Hien me dirigió una mirada furiosa cuando desataba el nudo de la toalla que me cubría.

-No –dijo y se apartó de mi lado.

-Como sea –fingí no darle importancia. Ya que escuché abrirse la puerta le dije por último-. Será mejor que te acuestes temprano a dormir.

-Dormiré solamente hasta que tú ya lo hayas hecho y estés tieso como un tronco.

Me reí para mis adentros, no esperaba ésa respuesta, pero era obvio que significaba que no dormiría hasta no estar seguro de que no corría peligro con respecto a mí.

Dejé que el agua fría helara un poco mis pensamientos y cabeza. Me concentré en lo divertido que serían ésos sueños si es que podía ir más lejos. Sabe, después de todo allí no había apestosos celulares que advirtieran sobre mí probable comportamiento a futuro.

Futuro. Hablando de eso, ¿la bruja de su novia tenía tanto poder como para ver dentro de los pensamientos de Hien? ¿Él se lo contaría, lo que pasara en ellos?

-Yo me encargo de que no tenga el valor para contárselos –sonreí maléficamente para mí mismo-. Haré que sean tan vergonzosos incluso como para solo recordarlo, ni hablar sobre contarlos por su propia boca. Después de todo se trata del tímido Hien.

¿Era tímido? Titubeó algo dentro de mí. ¿Realmente Hien era el niño tímido que se veía en su fachada? Porque eso que había hecho a Senji, pero que había creído que me lo hacía a mí.

El agua que me caía era fría, pero era yo el que ardía bajo la piel con ése último pensamiento. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si realmente me hubiera hecho aquello a mí? ¿Se habría detenido? ¿Lo hubiera detenido yo? ¿Y si después terminaba de otra forma en que Hien…

Sacudí mi cabeza, salpicando alrededor. Le hubiera pasado a él lo mismo que a mi madre. Hubiera muerto, por mucho poder que tuviera, o eso creo. La verdad era que él tenía demasiado poder, delicioso poder. ¿Mi reciente adicción a él se debía a tal cosa? ¿Era que su poder me atraía? Tenía sed de él. Mucha. Lo peor era que no podía saciarme, cada vez deseaba un poco más y más.

No tuvo que evitarme el resto del día, porque simplemente se había ido a sus primeros trabajos. Eso decía su nota que dejó en la habitación. Yo terminé pronto con mis deberes escolare y también hice lo mío con respecto al trabajo: diseñar y confeccionar ropa, y de vez en cuando escribía letras de canciones que me compraban o pedían por Internet. Al no poder dedicarme a la música ésa era mi última estrategia para no abandonar mi sueño de formar un grupo, banda o lo que fuera para cantar y tocar mis propias canciones. Arrojé abatido la pluma y lápiz por encima de la mesa cuando decidí que había sido suficiente por ése día. Poco era lo que logré conjurar de las musas inspiradoras, así que terminé haciendo el mismo estilo de diseños y composiciones de siempre. Tamborileé con los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa en espera de una iluminación repentina. ¡Bah! Como nada sucedió me levanté a dar un paseo, estirar las piernas afuera. El cielo amenazaba con venirse abajo en forma de lluvia, me enteré por el rugido del viento y por que arriba no se veían las estrellas, las nubes las cubrían. Caminando llegué al comedor y pedí la misma cosa de siempre para cenar, compre además unos cigarros y encendí uno por mientras me hacían esperar mi pedido.

El maldito humo del cigarro era horrendo, pero de alguna forma conseguí tranquilizarme y distraerme mientras duró. Reparé en que después de que pasó lo de las regaderas, no había visto a Senji ni a Tenshi en el resto del día. Los muy malos amigos se habían borrado de la faz de la tierra o también pensaban en jugar a las escondidas conmigo. No lo sé. Me encogí de hombros, igual daba, eran libres de hacer lo que les diera la gana.

Encendí otro cigarrillo pensando en que sería el último por esa tarde y dejaría los otros para otro día si es que llegaba a necesitarlos como en ésos momentos.

-Necesito un modelo… así no puedo pensar –murmuré, luego vi que frente a mí en la mesa era depositado mi pedido de pastelillos de frutas y uno de chocolate.

-¿Para qué necesitas modelo?

-Para diseñar ropa, porque no se me ocurre nada interesante últimamente. ¿Hien? ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que trabajas para la escuela como mesero –Lo admiré enfundado en el uniforme.

-Cuando el cocinero está en la cocina sí, pero cuando no esté tendré que ayudar un poco a mover las cacerolas. El señor Fay es increíble, muy amable conmigo y me ha prestado un poco su cocina.

Hien estaba radiante como siempre que podía aprender a hacer cosas nuevas. Aspiré de mi cigarrillo y solté el humo en su cara para ver si así sus ojos dejaban de encandilarme. Él tosió y ventiló con la mano el aire.

-¿Cómo es posible que tú fumes?

-Lo hago a menudo.

-Es malo para la salud.

-Pero es bueno para los nervios y me ayuda con la ansiedad.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Como sea, ¿verdad que me hace ver genial? –Volví a llevarme el cigarro a la boca y sostuve el humo dentro de ella hasta que me dio mi gana dejarlo escapar.

Hien pareció malhumorarse y me arrebató el cigarro y lo tiró al piso para apagarlo.

-No deberías fumar.

-Yo decido el uso que le quiera hacer a mi cuerpo.

Hien enmudeció. La indirecta ¿a qué había sido? Ah, sí, a que me molestaba que él y su noviecita hubieran hecho "aquello" juntos el fin de semana. Yo lo había discutido ya antes con él, pero… el caso era que yo se lo dije durante el sueño, me había humillado a mí mismo para decirle que no quería. ¿Justo ahora tenía que recordarlo? Me llevé a la boca un pedazo de pastel, ignorando sus hermosos ojos. A pesar de tener mucho trabajo seguía allí frente a mí como una estatua.

-¿Te ha gustado?

No comprendí hasta que él señaló el pastel.

-Sí –dije sin rodeos-. Hoy está más sabroso que otros días. Tendré que felicitar a nuestro cocinero, el señor Fay.

Hien se puso a llorar al frente mío y arrebató mi mano derecha con la que sostenía el tenedor.

-¿De verdad te ha gustado?

-Ya te lo he dicho. ¡Suéltame! Aún quiero terminar con mi postre. Si quieres puedes felicitarlo por mí. ¡Cielos! ¡Qué escándalo haces por cada tontería insignificante!

Hien a pesar de llorar melodramáticamente, sonrió y agitó la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Me voy –se llevó un brazo a los ojos, supongo que para secarse los lagrimones- Disfruta de tu comida. Buen provecho.

Lo vi alejarse y caminar entre el genio de alumnos, los esquivaba de una forma llena de gracia así que me dediqué a juzgar la forma torpe que tenía para andar. Pero luego que tuvo oportunidad de caminar un trecho sin obstáculos noté la forma en que hacía suyo el espacio y cómo presumía que tenía algo de caderas aunque no se notase para la gente común y corriente. Me dije a mí mismo que acababa de encontrar a mi modelo. Y no era mala idea, después de todo le quedaban de maravilla los vestidos y la ropa de chico también. Casi enseguida se me ocurrió que podía pedirle prestado a su abuelo las pertenencias que antes fueran de la madre de Hien y su gemela, la señorita Lucy: entre ellas ropa, zapatos, accesorios, gorros, joyería, etc. Cosas que el viejo se había resistido a tirar y e amontonaban en las habitaciones. Si podía llegar al fin de semana sin pelear con Hien y lo convencía de volver a visitar a su abuelo, lo primero que haría sería encerrarlo en la habitación que usó su madre y jugar a los vestiditos.

La idea me entusiasmó demasiado que, saqué un papelito y anoté mi próxima misión. Esa debería ser la primera de mis travesuras.

-Ojala tuviera una cámara fotográfica –me dije a mí mismo. Sí, sería bueno inmortalizar el momento si es que podía llegar a volverse realidad. Suspiré.

Para cuando regresé a la habitación, me obligué a dibujar algunos diseños de ropa, ciertamente el dibujo no era lo mío, considerando mis trazos espontáneos y sin estética, las figuras eran copias unas de otras como si me dedicara a hacer clones aburridos con la misma pose. Igul daba, lo importante era visualizar el vestuario. El retener en la imaginación el rostro y figura de Hien me motivó a hacer más de un diseño hasta que volteé a ver la hora en el reloj. Hien todavía no volvía, hice a un lado mi bloc de dibujo y me dispuse a ponerme el pijama y meterme a la cama. Tenía muchísimas ganas de que los dos estuviéramos ya dormidos y tener uno de esos sueños conectados. Tocaron a mi puerta. Me levanté de mala gana para abrir. La cara del tipo no la reconocí al instante, le pregunté qué quería y él entró y señaló la cama de Hien.

Maldición, lo había olvidado. Hien no tenía una cama propia, para colmo la que usaba era prestada. El dueño regresó por ella. Más tarde, al estar por dormirme al fin, llegó Hien y vio el espacio vacío.

-No es para tanto, podemos compartir la mía por mientras te consigues en un par de días otra, ¿no? Tengo espacio de sobra.

Él no dejó de verse preocupado. Si no era la cama, entonces era yo su problema.

-De acuerdo, no voy a hacerte nada. Deja de mirarme así. Estaba por dormirme antes, ¿cómo se te ocurre llegar a éstas horas? ¿Tanto te entretiene el trabajo?

Hien se ponía el pijama cuando yo me acomodé a un lado de mi cama, dispuesto a dormirme ya.

-Tengo dos trabajos. Ya se dónde conseguiré lo de la base de mi cama o mejor dicho, puede que yo la haga.

En un segundo estuvo listo y me miró nuevamente con desconfianza. Tanteó la superficie de mi cama, como buscando si no había trampas.

-Oh, dos trabajos. ¿No será excesivo?

-Necesito quitarme algunas energías que tengo de más, todos los días. Así que no hay problema. Chö… tu cama.

-Anda. Súbete ya, no tiene clavos ni alfileres. Si tanto quieres deshacerte de tu energía yo podría ayudarte, pero creo que ganarías bien trabajando en una mina o algo que ocupe de un buen horno.

Hien sonrió y se metió debajo de mis mantas.

-Es lo que he hecho, sirvo como su combustible para lograr una temperatura de más o menos 670 grados centígrados. ¿No es increíble? Dicen que con lo que se ahorren de combustible me darán mi salario y además me darán un regalo con los bonos de puntualidad y buena conducta. También pienso llevarles pastelillos a los trabajadores cuando sobre de la comida del Instituto, que se prepara.

Cerré mis ojos, la conversación me estaba dando algo de sueño a pesar de resultar interesante. ¿670 grados? Según yo había escuchado bien. ¿Hien podía producir esa tremenda cantidad de calor por su propia cuenta? Increíble. De milagro sigo vivo, me dije. Abrí un párpado para verlo, pues se había quedado cayado de repente. Él me miró ceñudo.

-Eso es trampa. No finjas que duermes –me dijo, así que me dio risa, realmente él esperaba a que yo quedara dormido primero. Me giré en mi lugar sobre mi costado derecho, quedando así de frente a Hien, quien se apoyaba sobre su costado izquierdo para poder vigilarme.

Pasó un minuto, dos, tres. No sé cuántos. Los párpados me pesaban horrores. Luego sentí un cosquilleo agradable sobre mi boca. Abrí en par los ojos tan grandes como eran al comprender que era Hien quien me besaba. Creo que me ruboricé pero mi felicidad se fue al carajo cuando él dijo:

-Lo sabía, aún estabas fingiendo estar dormido.

-Si no me dejas dormir, jamás lo lograré. Cerré mis ojos y boca por vez definitiva, porque enseguida quedé rendido por el sueño.

Esperé con paciencia, Hien debería aparecer tarde o temprano por allí. Una electrizante alegría mezclada con anhelo me recorría el cuerpo. Al distinguir un solo mechón de su cabeza fui directo hacia él. Creo que debí dejarlo aturdido por lo repentino de eso, porque se frotó los ojos para verme mejor.

-Otra vez no eres Sakura –suspiró-. Creo que ésta será otra pesadilla. Odio las pesadillas, no quiero serle infiel a ella de ésta forma.

Me encogí de hombros, Hien debía estar hablando consigo mismo, renegando sobre su supuesta infidelidad, pero al mismo tiempo aceptaba mi abrazo y me correspondía el gesto. Su boca fue buscando la mía, me dejé encontrar.

-¿Me deseas? –murmuré contra su boca.

-Creo que sí –fue su respuesta titubeante-. Aunque sea un sueño, espero no tener problemas con mi don, para no arruinarlo.

Hien me estaba provocando, eso era seguro. Las probabilidades de dejarlo con las ganas se redujeron drásticamente. Lo vi temblar enseguida que mis manos buscaron sus caderas debajo de sus ropas y se las frotaba haciendo presión hacia mi. Él encajó sus uñas a mi espalda, mejor dicho, casi me rompía la camisa. No rompimos el beso tampoco, era como si el aire no fuera a terminar jamás, soportábamos bastante bien.

Mis manos ascendieron por su piel hacia su espalda, sin dejar de frotar y acariciar. Luego pasé una de mis manos a su pecho, una mariposa se dibujó fluorescente sobre su piel, como si advirtiera el peligro y me pusiera sobre aviso o eso pensé que sería, más no le hice caso y rompiendo el beso bajé mis labios por su cuello y descendí hasta en medio de su pecho, besando a la mariposa al centro.

-¿Te duele?

-No. Me siento feliz.

-¿Feliz?

-Sí, de poder estar contigo así de cerca. Ni yo mismo lo entiendo, pero eso me hace feliz.

-¿No importa que yo esté siendo algo atrevido contigo?

Hien cerró y apretó los párpados cuando volví a besar su cuello con deseos renovados que iban creciendo.

-Adelante, quiero que llegues tan lejos conmigo como te atrevas o desees.

Maldita sea, ¿debía decirle que ése sueño también lo estaba viendo yo? ¿Cómo podía él hablarme así? Obvio, para él se trataba de un estúpido sueño y lo peor de todo era que yo me lo estaba creyendo todo.

-Muy bien, entonces con su permiso.

Lentamente fui desabrochándole la camisa del pijama y bajando sus pantalones, hice lo mismo con mis prendas hasta que ambos estuvimos completamente desnudos. Lo abracé tan fuerte como pude y llené sus hombros de besos. Él temblaba como una hoja y se estremecía al más leve contacto o pestañeo… eso resultaba agradarme, me di cuenta porque me veía deseando hacer que temblara más y más, poco a poco. Lo escuché suspirar contra mi pecho. Mis sentidos se nublaron un segundo para hacer descender mis manos, hacia ambos costados de sus piernas, internarse a sus muslos y acariciar. Tuve qué hacer uso de mi fuerza de voluntad para no ir directo al final, porque lo escuché decir mi nombre como una súplica que terminara de una vez con la tortura. Nunca antes había escuchado mi nombre ser pronunciado de esa forma, que me erizó la piel entera. Él acarició mi espalda de una forma inquietante, como buscando acomodarse contra mí de modo que quedase más cómodo.

-Aguarda un poco –le dije al oído. Quería que durara lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo cuanto fuera posible.

Dejé un momento sus muslos para hacer camino ascendiendo entre sus cadera. El chico no pudo evitar hacerme saber que el roce le excitaba. Me mordió en el hombro y las yemas de sus dedos se volvían blancas apretadas contra mi piel. Su virilidad lo dejaba todavía más evidente que cualquiera de sus gestos o comportamientos al elevarse y endurecerse contra mí. Claro que me daba cuenta debido a la estrecha cercanía que mantenía con él en el abrazo.

-¿Sientes dolor?

-No es eso… yo… Creo que, no debería compararlo con mi relación con Sakura, pero… yo…

-¿Continúo? –lo interrumpí, no me sentía capaz de escuchar que prefería estar con Sakura o algo así. Hien asintió con la cabeza. Sus párpados se inundaron de lágrimas, sus pestañas parecían llenas de rocío. Besé sus ojos con calma y me decidí a recostarlo en el suelo. No quería fijar toda la atención en su sexo, porque Hien era más que solo un bonito cuerpo, también tenía un alma cálida y luminosa en ésos momentos y a la que quería yo conectarme también y hacerla partícipe de lo que pasaba.

-Quiero serte sincero, Hien –le murmuré al oído-. Nunca me he sentido atraído a alguien de la misma forma que contigo. Tengo miedo de echarlo a perder, porque eres una persona muy valiosa y mereces solo lo mejor. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Ni idea de qué rayos le decía, solo salieron las palabras. Él me miró con algo semejante a dicha entre sus ojos vidriosos y quiso pronunciar alguna cosa pero no le salió más que un gemido por que hundí un podo mis dedos en él. Mi corazón dio un vuelco fuertísimo al ver la expresión que tomaba su rostro, desesperación, falta de aire, sus labios entreabiertos, las mejillas rojas, los ojos húmedos, toda su piel iba cubriéndose de perlas finísimas de sudor.

-Te ves hermoso –dije con un casi suspiro que escapó de mi pecho sin alcanzar a impedirlo. Él arrebató mi otra mano y la llevó hacia su intimidad y me suplicó, más con sus ojos que con sus palabras.

-Acaríciame –el aliento de su boca chocó contra mi rostro debilitándome por el encanto de su única palabra que obedecí sin más contratiempos. Él se mordió el labio al sentir el contacto de mi mano, moverse con voluntad propia.

Uní mis labios a los suyos buscando sentir su suavidad, saborearlos y demostrarle lo desesperado que estaba por su culpa.

"Nunca jamás vuelvas a escapar de mí" Le dije sin alejarme mucho de su boca, él me respondió con pequeños quejidos y su respiración que era más entrecortada.

-Chö…

La alarma de mi reloj sonó de repente, sacándome de mis sueños de un solo tirón. Mis ojos se abrieron sin que yo lo deseara, mi respiración estaba algo alterada según noté. Saqué un brazo con la intención de asesinar a ése maldito reloj. Quedó apagado en un segundo. Me giré desquiciado otra vez dentro de la cama, Hien no quería nada conmigo en la realidad, lo sabía, por eso deseaba sus sueños. Me vi obligado a ver su cara dada mi posición y la sangre se me vino a la cara. Él dormía todavía y tenía una expresión semejante a la de su sueño. Las mejillas rojas, la boca entreabierta, algo de sudor resbalaba por sus sienes. Creo que quiso murmurar sabe qué cosa y esa fue la causa por la que terminó despertándose.

-¿En qué estabas soñando? –Me atreví a jugar con él.

Hien se puso más rojo que antes y no me contestó. Se quitó las sábanas de encima de un jalón aventándolas a mi cara. Luego escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pasos corriendo.

Me reí para mis adentros, hasta que decidí que ya era hora de pararme y aterrizar a la realidad. Me vestí y eché los libros y cuadernos en la mochila. Al hacer la cama me encontré con una pequeña, insignificante pero muy blanca, fina y brillante pluma.

-Mi pollito ya quiere alzar sus alas y volar.

Era el mejor regalo que pudiera darme ése chico. Apenas una pluma, me imagino el tipo de alas que debe tener… como las de Tenshi. Guardé la minúscula pluma en medio de uno de mis libros y lo cerré con cuidado.

-Me pregunto si ahora que salió corriendo… ¿era porque sus alas iban a salirle?

Terminé con la cama rápidamente y salí camino a los baños que había cerca. Hien ya venía hacia mí, estaba como distraído, no me vio hasta que me tuvo cerca y su rostro volvió a encenderse con solo verme.

-Buenos días –en su espalda no había ni rastro de sus alas. Así que me hizo dudar que la pluma fuera o no de él. Quizá un pájaro había entrado anoche a la habitación o algo así.

-B-buenos d-días.

-Será mejor que te des prisa, aún no te has cambiado de ropa.

No pude evitar mirar a sus pantalones como era de esperarse de él, otra vez se había orinado en ellos. Así que por eso terminó huyendo al baño, comprendí.

-Voy enseguida.

-Corre, no voy a esperarte.

Mentí. Aguardé hasta que volvió a salir con su uniforme puesto y dejé que fuera delante de mí mientras caminábamos para que no se ruborizara al verme o para que pudiera correr de mí otra vez, pero sinceramente, por mi parte era para darme el lujo de vigilar su manera de caminar y ver su retaguardia con creciente interés. Suspiré como si algo me doliera o entristeciera.

-A éste paso ya llegamos tarde. Apresúrate.

Hien apretó el paso y a fuerzas tuvo que moverse con más cadencia. Cómo me gustaba hacerle esto, pero se lo merecía por torturarme con su presencia frente a mí y no poder acercármele más que lo necesario siendo su jefe de grupo. Me mordí el labio, ¡maldito reloj! Yo quería terminar con aquello con que estábamos soñando. ¿No, Hien?

Volví a suspirar con pesar.

-Odio esto, tendré qué hacerlo solo –dije sin querer, en voz alta. Me refería a quitarme las malditas ganas. Mi pobre cuerpo se quejaba conmigo por eso, solo Hien era capaz de dejarme así.

-Te odio Hien por ser como eres. ¿Te enteras?

-El sentimiento es mutuo –dijo él secamente.

Dudo mucho que haya entendido a lo que me refería, pero igual daba. Luego escuché el maldito celular cuando pensaba en aproximarme a Hien y actuar que tenía un roce accidental contra sus caderas. Él dio un brinco y pegó carrera antes de que yo pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

Maldita bruja. Conjuré a todos los Guardianes en contra de ella por sus celos mezquinos. ¿Qué se hacía con aguantarse un poco los juegos de un "amigo" a otro "amigo"?

¿Ahora les dicen "amigos"?

¡Ja! No le pasaba nada con hacerse un poco de la vista gorda, pero el caso es que ya advertía a Hien de todo… casi todo, porque no podía evitar que durmiera nunca más, ¿o sí?

El transcurso del día me la pasé intentando mil estupideces de acercarme a Hien, sin perderlo de vista. Él podía correr y esconderse cuanto quisiera, pero no en medio de clases. El celular de Hien sonó como loco durante toda la clase y yo no pensaba evitar buscar un roce con él, así que insistí tanto en ello que el profesor terminó por castigarnos a Hien y a mí, porque él abrió la boca.

-Hien, apague su celular, no es hora de jugar.

-Pero es que Chö…

-Los dos se salen de mi clase.

Tuve que agradecerle por nombrarme. Ya fuera, el profesor nos miró haciendo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

-No me lo esperaba de usted jovencito o de usted que es nuevo. Creí que sus buenas notas eran por algo, pero no lo parece.

Al quedarnos solos, Hien se puso en guardia. Con el celular apagado la cosa cambiaba mucho. Lo sujeté del brazo y él quiso liberarse.

-Lo que sea que quieras hacerme, olvídalo.

-Quiero que dejes de huir de mí. ¿Qué cosa te he hecho? Dime, ¿por qué te comportas de ésa forma tan infantil?

Permití que se liberara de mí y saqué del bolsillo mi pequeña provisión de cigarrillos. Lo encendí fácilmente tocando la punta con mis dedos y pronto dejé apestoso el pasillo con el humo.

-Deja de fumar –reclamó Hien.

-Tú me alteras, no tienes derecho a quejarte.

Avanzó y me arrebató el cigarro.

-¡Que lo dejes, te digo! Deja de provocarme. Por favor.

Lo primero lo gritó y el resto lo dijo con voz tan baja que casi ni lo escuché.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-N-nada –sus mejillas se volvieron rojas en un parpadeo-. Que es peligroso mi don y aún no me enseño a controlarlo. Deja de intentar hacer eso, lo que sea conmigo.

-Si no he hecho nada. ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Déjalo!

Resoplé con fastidio, dando por terminado el juego. Saqué la caja de cigarrillos pero terminé mejor guardándola sin tomar ninguno dado que eso empeoraría el mal humor de Hien, de alguna forma tenía que mejorarle el ánimo sino quería echar a perder la idea de tenerlo de modelo el fin de semana próximo.

-Si tan solo tuviera una cámara fotográfica… -volví a pensar para mí mismo, solo que en voz alta. Hien arqueó una ceja y yo me forcé a decir algo que pudiera importarle:

-Como deseas huir de mí todo el tiempo, conozco un muy sencillo conjuro para que te olvides de mí para siempre.

Él me puso atención pero no entendí si le importó o no, el tema de conversación. Me acerqué a una ventana que daba hacia el patio donde varios chicos paseaban. Alcé la mano e hice énfasis en señalar a una chica.

-¿La vez, aquella que lleva una minifalda roja a cuadros, que no es cosa del uniforme, el cabello negro y las medias abajo?

-¿Qué con eso? –Preguntó con un casi gruñido.

-Ahora, el conjuro hace que olvides a las personas y todo lo que tuvieron que ver contigo. Observa, el conjuro es así:

Cerré los ojos para traer a mi memoria el texto antiguo que apenas leí un par de veces y me sabía tan bien como mi nombre mismo.

_"Guardián del Tiempo, Guardián de las Memorias del pasado, presente y futuro, hoy y para siempre invoco tu protección para que me libres de recordar, reconocer o hacer recuerdos con…"_

Abrí los ojos y miré a Hien para explicar.

-Tienes que desear de corazón olvidar a ésa persona, nada de mentiras. En ésa parte que queda abierta tienes qué decir el nombre de la persona o solamente visualizar su cara en tu mente. Con eso bastará para olvidarla.

Cerré los ojos para ver por última vez la chica de la minifalda que desobedecía a los reglamentos del Instituto. Al volver a abrir los ojos, le dije:

-A ver… sobre el conjuro para olvidar personas… ¿Qué ejemplo te daré…? ¿Ves…? –Elegí una chica al azar, una que acababa de tropezarse, llevaba demasiadas cosas cargando, su mochila, papeles y hasta una carga de ropa. Todo se desparramó por el suelo-. Ella, la que se cayó y enseñó lo que hay debajo de su falda.

-Ya me diste el ejemplo, no tienes por qué repetirlo, ni por qué elegir chicas que casi enseñan el trasero al aire.

-¿Ya? Ummm, entonces, ¿funcionó?

-¿Qué? ¿No confías en tus propios conocimientos?

-Bueno, nunca antes lo había hecho –me encogí de hombros. ¿Olvidé a mi ejemplo? ¿Puedes señalármelo?

Hien titubeó y señaló a "alguien" de fuera. Yo no "lo/la" vi, porque el conjuro evitaba que yo pudiera incluso verlo/a, lo que sea que fuera. Sonreí.

-Así funciona. No puedo ver a quien me señalas, aunque me lo pusieras frente a las narices. Tampoco puedo lamentarlo porque no sé ya nada de su existencia. Es casi tan parecido a asesinar a alguien. Como un decir, "ése o ésa" ya está muerto para mí. ¿Te imaginas? Si me pongo a pensar en los casos en que es utilizado el conjuro: a causa de personas que hacen daño. Si fuera en medio de una familia, que una esposa quiera olvidar a su esposo, no recordará al padre de sus hijos ni aunque sigan durmiendo en la misma cama. Es tan extraño y peligroso. ¿Y si un hijo olvidara a sus padres? ¿O si alguien fuera capaz de olvidar a toda la gente del mundo a su alrededor? ¿No quedarían solos? Por eso es que no hay que tomárselo a la ligera.

Me volví hacia Hien, con aire solemne, pero tranquilo.

-¿Tú podrías querer olvidar los momentos tristes, alegres, los ratos compartidos, incluso tus sueños con ésa persona por mucho daño que te haga?

-¿Hasta dejar de tener los sueños?

-Sí.

Vi que tragó saliva. Yo añadí entonces, como adivinando lo que pensaba.

-Sé que es absurdo, pero el día que vayas a hacer el conjuro de olvidarme, ¿puedes prometerme que me lo dirás antes?

Hien me miró sin comprender. Yo me llevé las manos a las bolsas del pantalón y sonreí como idiota.

-Para poder hacerte el amor antes de que me olvides. No quisiera perder la oportunidad, porque está en mis planes.

-¡Cállate! –gritó él muy enojado. Lo miré de soslayo y apenas alcancé a ver sus mejillas y orejas enrojecerse.

Respiré hondo y entonces lo dije sinceramente:

-Tan solo querría que me lo digas para enterarme del día en que yo muera para ti y yo hacer lo mismo, porque no soportaría llevar una vida en que alguien me ignore todo el tiempo.

Ambos guardamos silencio. Poco después escuché:

-Si lo llego a hacer, te lo diré, es una promesa. ¿Y si nos tomamos fotografías? El conjuro aún así…

-Aún así, no nos veríamos. Desapareceríamos en todas las formas, voz, imágenes, videos, recuerdos de todo tipo.

-Entiendo. Una pregunta más: si yo te olvido, pero tú a mí no… ¿tú podrás verme?

-Sí.

-Un consejo: ¿crees que sería buena idea que yo lo usara para olvidar a Vanessa?

-Suena conveniente, pero no lo es. Que tú olvides a Vanessa no hace que él deje de existir, por lo tanto sigue siendo un peligro latente para ti y recordarlo, quieras o no, es tu mejor arma para protegerte de él.

-Entiendo.

-Para olvidar ciertos momentos vividos, no conozco ningún conjuro que sea efectivo a pesar de que existen varios, pero son tan peligrosos o más que consumir drogas en exceso. Deterioran tu mente y olvidas cosas que no deseas olvidar. Por eso no te lo recomiendo.

-Entiendo. Gracias por el consejo.

-No es nada.

-Claro que sí. Chö sabe muchas cosas y también piensas en las consecuencias.

-No todo el tiempo, pero lo intento.

-Ahora que lo veo, el hecho de que conozcas el conjuro, ¿es porque pensaste en olvidarte alguna vez de tu superior?

Hien había dado en el clavo, en mi llaga, en mi dolor. Yo suspiré con pesar, pero llegado a ése punto no tenía escapatoria.

-Lo haré una vez que me gradúe y haya combatido cuerpo a cuerpo con él, venciéndolo. Solo hasta entonces pienso hacerlo.

Los brazos de Hien me rodearon luego de oírme decir aquello. Mis ojos se sentían totalmente secos, no podía llorar otra vez por culpa de mi superior, el anterior jefe de grupo. Ya lo había sufrido lo suficiente como para hacerme a la idea de que lo había perdido. Levanté mi mano derecha y con ella revolví el cabello de Hien para relajarlo.

-Esta bien si quieres llorar, Chö, es mejor que el dolor no te lo guardes. Por favor no te hagas más daño.

-Ya he llorado. No tiene importancia.

-Si algún día vuelves a sentir deseos de llorar y desahogarte, ¿prometes que me buscarás?

-Tonto. Como quieras, pero deja de preocuparte por eso, es cosa del pasado.

Enjugué sus ojos para evitarlo ver llorar frente a mí otra vez. Y añadí.

-De todas formas, esta prohibido verme llorar. Odio que me vean así, por eso te aseguro que no pasará.

Hien se separó de mí y se esforzó en darme una sonrisa. Lo hizo porque yo me sintiera bien, pero no hacía falta, ya había hecho suficiente con aquel abrazo.

"_Gracias"_ . Le dijo mi alma desde mi interior.

Como sea, ése ambiente no me gustaba, me ponía la piel de gallina, por eso busqué la forma de deshacer el buen momento que se había creado:

-El abrazo… ¿significa que ya no vas a huir de mí? ¿Ya puedo ser tu amigo con "derecho"?

-¿Qué rayos significa eso? ¡Por supuesto que no te he permitido acercárseme todavía! –Reclamó recuperando su mal humor de antes-. Ni creas que porque me castigaron el celular dejaré de cuidarme, sobretodo de ti.

Se cruzó de brazos y me miraba con aires altaneros como de quien ha dado su última palabra. Yo solo pude arquear una ceja incrédulo. No aguanté mucho viéndolo en tal pose y solté una carcajada.

Todos los compañeros iban saliendo del salón en ése ataque repentino de risa, el profesor detrás de ellos volvió a hacer un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y se fue. Su clase había terminado. Tanto Senji como Tenshi se miraron confundidos y no los culpé; después de todo yo no solía reír mucho últimamente, ni nunca, de forma sincera. Los pulmones empezaban a reclamarme oxígeno, así que tuve que preocuparme por calmar ése extraño ataque de risa que me volvía con solo mirar a Hien y me sacaba incluso ya lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me voy a miar. No aguanto más –dije cuando pude y corrí a los baños, aún cargando con risas que poco a poco se fueron apagando.

Hien por supuesto se ofendió. Yo no acababa de tomar en serio sus palabras. Nunca. Antes yo, iba a ganarle y robarle lo que fuera, un beso, sus mejillas, su cara, o sus piernas o cualquier otra parte interesante de su fisonomía, solo tenía que ser más listo que él.

Logré hacer que los muchachos me ayudaran otra vez con las prácticas de Hien, ahora bajo la condición de que no se interrumpirían solo porque al muchacho le llamaba su noviecita. Les dije que ahora que tenía el celular castigado, no habría problemas.

Tenshi insistió por tercera vez a Hien que no se trataba de evitar que el fuego diera con el objeto, en éste caso una planta. Syao Ten hacía la demostración cubriéndola de fuego completamente, pero sin quemarla. Hien comprendía, estoy seguro, pero no acertaba a lograrlo. Su tutor quemó la planta desesperado.

-Eres un inútil, no has avanzado nada en todo éste rato.

-Lo siento.

Senji observaba sentado a la orilla del arroyo, temiendo acercársenos o algo así, no lo sé. La verdad no lo culparía después de lo ocurrido en las regaderas. Tenshi abandonó por sí solo y se fue hacia donde estaba él, para tomar una toalla.

-Parece que no tiene caso, el fuego inteligente no es algo que pueda aprenderse, simplemente se tiene o no se tiene. Punto.

Yo me acerqué a Hien pensando en cómo apoyar sin que ninguno se diera por vencido tan pronto.

-Yo no tengo el don de fuego, ni mi fuego es del tipo inteligente, pero veamos, por lo que note en Tenshi solamente cuando está calmado puede hacerlo así de modo que si se enfada no lo logrará. Por ello tienes que concentrarte. Se activa con tus emociones.

Tuve entonces una idea y les pedí que me esperaran allí. Corrí a las habitaciones para volver luego con la fotografía que Hien siempre cargaba de él y su novia.

-¿Tú serías capaz de quemarla?

-¿Por qué lo tomaste sin permiso?

-Es para tu práctica. Sostenla. Ahora trata de hacer tu fuego y no quemarla al mismo tiempo.

-¡No lo lograré! Lo sabemos, no puedes decirme que…

Lo tomé de los hombros para decirle con confianza:

-Sé que tú puedes hacerlo, solamente tú puedes decidir qué cosas son importantes para ti y cuáles no. Tu fuego es parte de tu esencia y estará de acuerdo contigo, así que no te preocupes tanto.

Hien alzó en alto la fotografía entre sus dedos. Su brazo todavía temblaba, así que le insistí.

-Tranquilo, tú puedes.

Él cerró los ojos y se concentró en formar su fuego y desear que la foto no se quemara.

-Será como si la protegieras en lugar de destruir.

Hien asintió con la cabeza, después de todo sentía tal vez que su obligación era lograrlo. Vimos el fuego arder durante alrededor de un minuto. Fue Tenshi el primero en hablar.

-Maldita sea, lo ha logrado por fin.

Hien abrió los ojos de golpe, incrédulo. Noté su cara de sorpresa al corroborar que su fotografía seguía intacta, allí entre las llamas que fueron apagándose hasta desaparecer.

-Entonces… no necesitaba sacarle copia después de todo –le dije sacando otra foto idéntica, de uno de mis bolsillos. Me encogí de hombros y se la devolví a un Hien boquiabierto-. Toma, aquí está la original, sana y salva.

-¡¿Qué! ¿Me hiciste hacerlo sin estar realmente seguro de que funcionaría? ¡Eres un!

Se enojó como una olla de presión. Yo me reí.

-Y lo has logrado. ¿No era eso lo importante? Sigue practicando, ahora con el original si te parece. Eres un buen chico. Le di un par de palmaditas en la cabeza para provocarlo. Él se dejó fastidiar por eso.

-¡Ahora verás! ¡A quien voy a quemar será a ti!

Tenshi y Senji nos vieron correr de un lado a otro dentro del agua y esquivaron de paso una que otra ráfaga de fuego que dejaba escapar Hien encolerizado. Yo no podía dejar de reírme. Hasta que se nos hizo de noche y tuvimos que retirarnos a nuestros trabajos o hacer los deberes escolares.

Senji y Tenshi se quedaron en su habitación para trabajar mientras que yo tuve que ir a la biblioteca a hacer unas insignificantes consultas a los libros. Se dio la horrible casualidad de toparme allí con Vanessa, en mi hábitat, mi paraíso, mi espacio. Arrojé mis libretas en una mesa y fui directo hacia donde él estaba.

-Tú, ¿qué haces aquí? No es común que frecuentes éstos lugares: "hijo-de-rico-que-tiene-su-propia-biblioteca".

Vanessa leía un libro y frente a él tenía una montaña de volúmenes, sobre cosas que no pude relacionar, eran distintos unos de otros, como escogidos al azar.

-¿No lo vez? Estoy leyendo, en espera de encontrarme con algo interesante.

-A mí no me engañas, además no tengo por qué soportarte aquí también. Estas respirando de mi aire.

-No puedes corredme, la biblioteca es tan tuya como mía.

Se puso a revolver sus libros en busca de quién sabe qué. Vi que tomaba uno que hablaba según el título sobre invocación de espíritus, hablar con muertos, experimentos sobre cadáveres, posesiones, la vida después de la muerte, etc.

-Jamás me hubiera imaginado que tienes ése tipo de gustos.

-Ni yo. De acuerdo, ya no te escucho, estoy ocupado como puedes ver.

Dijo y literalmente se congeló como una estatua donde lo único que se movía de él, eran las orbes de sus ojos al seguir las líneas del texto, y luego de cierto tiempo movía sus manos para dar vuelta de hoja.

Me retiré fastidiado. Como pude me concentré para hacer mis trabajos. El horrible libro que tapaba la cara de Vanessa no me dejaba concentrarme, pensé en él como un traidor que se iba del lado enemigo, dejándose leer y mirar. ¿Para qué querría leer ésa cosa? Era de lo más infantil ése hombre. Lo miré de cuando en cuando con sospecha, pero de nada me sirvió devanarme los sesos porque al final no llegué a ninguna conclusión. ¡Vámos! No se trataba de la guía para robarle el Guardián a Syaoran Hien, ni de cómo hacerme la vida de cuadritos. Pero de todas formas no pude dejar de sentirme intranquilo debido a eso.

Para despejar mi mente de preocupaciones me fui al comedor por mi postre habitual, además que me apetecía ver a Hien enfundado en el uniforme de mesero. Claro, también por vigilar que todo estuviera bien por los alrededores y él no corriera ningún tipo de peligro.

Me atendió de inmediato ¡qué buen servicio! Hien en persona depositó mi pedido sobre la mesa. Aproveché para verlo de cerca de pies a cabeza sin pudores.

-Bonito uniforme. Pudiera ser mejor, pero no está mal. ¿Qué tal las propinas?

-Si estas pensando en cosas sucias, olvídalo.

Y allí estaba él volviendo a enojarse, buscando problemas donde no los había y provocándolos de paso. Sonreí para mis adentros malignamente, mientras me llevaba a los labios la taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿Y cuánto me cobras por el cuartito oscuro?

-¡He dicho que no pienses esas cosas!

-¿Los servicios no lo incluyen? –Fingiendo sorpresa me puse a revisar la carta con el menú.

-Me voy.

-Si rechazas mi oferta es porque te está yendo bien con las propinas, me imagino. ¡Pero por todos los cielos! ¡Éste chocolate está exquisito!

Hien se congeló en su sitio y volvió su rostro hacia mí. Abrió la boca formando una espantosa sonrisa.

-¿Te gustó?

-¡Claro! Delicioso.

Por jugar con su paciencia hice como que distraídamente dejaba la cuchara a un lado y prefería revolver el chocolate con el dedo medio de la mano y me lo llevé a la boca, en un gesto tan significativo que Hien comprendió completamente bien. Sus mejillas y orejas se sonrojaron y finalmente se largó corriendo.

Cuando volvió por mi paga y propina al terminar mis "aperitivos" antes de dormir, le solté dinero generosamente añadiendo:

-Te veo entonces más tarde en la habitación. Estaré desnudo por si quieres abusar de mí.

-Idiota. Llévate tu dinero.

-De hecho, es tu propina. La extensión del servicio te la pagaré solamente si es que se me da, de lo contrario no suelto nada, lo siento. Guardé la cartera en mi bolsillo.

-Gracias. Esto… es mucho, ¿estás seguro?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Claro. El chocolate estaba delicioso y no me hiciste esperar, yo creo que es lo justo.

Alcé mi mano y le revolví el pelo.

-Mi oferta está en pie, por si quieres aprovecharla.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso no!

Me fui de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Hien sabía hacer que se me olvidara el resto del mundo por un momento. Respiré hondo al salir. El aire nocturno era fresco, delicioso. Estaba tan aliviado que por poco me creí a mí mismo lo que había dicho a Hien sobre esperarlo desnudo en la cama. De todas formas sí requería de un tipo de "alivio" por lo frustrante que había sido no terminar con Hien en lo que ocurrió dentro del sueño. Mi cuerpo material clamaba por ello, así que me dije que tendría que ser "solo". Llegué al pasillo que daba a mi habitación, encontrándome con un tumulto, desorden, ruido, completo caos. La sesión de relajación tendría que esperar. Alcé mi voz por encima del ruido para atraer la atención de los chicos, jóvenes y adultos del escándalo.

-Todos a sus habitaciones, en silencio. Si tienen algo qué hacer, sea por favor en silencio. Entraré en mi habitación cinco minutos y si al volver a salir sigo viendo éste desorden, sepan que tendrán que pagar por ello.

El silencio se abrió paso, luego el ruido de pisadas amortiguadas, puertas cerrándose, chicos recogiendo su desorden del suelo. En pocas palabras, no tenía ni un momento a solas y de paz. Entré a mi habitación y me encontré con un cuadro espectacular. Mis ojos aterrizaron en la exquisita belleza de una cabecera de cama con dosel, hecha de hierro forjado, rico en detalles de formas florales. La cabecera formaba un arco amplio, rellenado con ésos mismos detalles. Los barrotes o columnas en las cuatro esquinas de la cama, se elevaban formando un arco al final. En su conjunto parecía la carroza de la hermosa cenicienta. Una calabaza-cama. Tragué saliva. ¿De dónde rayos había salido ésa cosa y cómo habían hecho para meterla?

Me acerqué a ella y tomé una hoja que yacía sobre el colchón y sábanas blancos y con olor a nuevos.

-De tus amigos de "hornitos".

Supuse que se trataba de su trabajo. Me senté en su cama y palpé su suavidad. Era mejor que la mía en ése aspecto, pero la apariencia seguía siendo propia para una princesa o mujer, no para lo que era Hien. Como si importara, al final dormiría en su propio lecho y además muy cómodo. No tendría que soportarme a mí con mis ideas y ganas a flor de piel. Sería libre de mi amenaza. Suspiré con fastidio.

Estúpida cama-calabaza. Odio a las hadas madrinas de Hien.

Me revolví el pelo de la cabeza con frustración. Escuché un golpe a mi puerta y entonces mi paciencia se fue al carajo. Salí a desquitar mi ira con los pobres compañeros y vecinos de cuartos, dándoles el castigo de dar muchas vueltas corriendo al edificio, así volverían a sus camas exhaustos y con deseos de reclinar sus cabezas en las almohadas.

Por si fuera poco, tuve además que ayudarlos a unos con sus tareas y responder sus preguntas o corregir sus trabajos hasta que quedaran perfectos.

-Tienen que graduarse todos en este mismo año. No voy a dejar ni uno solo atrás. ¿De acuerdo?

En mi grupo teníamos alumnos de casi todas las edades, unos jóvenes, adultos, adultos mayores. El Instituto tenía como menta, graduar a sus alumnos solamente aprobando un difícil examen de conocimientos o venciendo en una pelea de dones. A fuerzas tenían que acumular buenos conocimientos o una condición física insuperable.

El tiempo se fue volando y yo terminé demasiado cansado mental y físicamente como para serme imposible desear hacer algo más. Apenas me desvestía para ponerme el pijama, cuando vi llegar a Hien con su uniforme de mesero en un brazo y en el otro su mochila.

-Tengo que hacer mis tareas mientras trabajo. ¿Podrás echarles un vistazo para saber si están bien?

-Claro.

Bueno, casi nada más podía hacer, pero ver a Hien era revitalizante.

-¿Pero a cambio podré pedirte un favor?

-Mientras no sea dejarme manosear por ti, estará bien.

-No es eso –yo volteé a otro lado para que no viera mi sonrisa malévola y que, de todos modos mis intenciones no eran del todo buenas.

Revisé rápidamente los trabajos y le di mi consentimiento. Nada más le faltaba agregar unos detalles que le dicté. Ya que quedó listo, él me dio las gracias y guardó todo. Se pudo su pijama también y se sentó al borde de su nuevo lecho.

-Creo que exageré un poco con esto –murmuró para sí mismo-. Les pedí que me consiguieran el colchón y las sábanas aparte de que ya me habían dado el hierro para hacerla.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú la hiciste? ¿En un día?

-¡Sí! Eso fue fácil con la ayuda que hicieron diciéndome cómo. Pero igual creo que exageré en los detalles.

Me dejó boquiabierto ése mocoso, que de pronto recordó alguna cosa, me miró y esperó.

-Entonces, ¿cuál será el pago por ayudarme con la tarea?

Parpadeé y entonces le di un manotazo al aire, como diciéndole que se olvidara de eso. Me sentía con mucho sueño y no quería posponer más tiempo el estar cerca de mi amada almohada.

-Quería que me hicieras un dibujo de una mariposa.

-¡Claro! Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo.

-Mañana…

-Ahora. ¿No has oído la frase de "no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy"?

-Hoy lo que puedo hacer es dormir.

Hien me sacudió cuando me vio acostarme.

-¿Dónde quieres que te la dibuje, algún cuaderno, manta, camiseta…?

Lo miré arqueando una ceja. ¿Aún cree que mis intenciones son buenas? ¡Qué niño!

-Dibújamela aquí mismo.

Arrojé mis cobijas a un lado, me levanté la camisa del pijama un poco y me bajé el pantalón apenas lo suficiente para dejar ver un costado de mi bajo vientre.

-Aquí quiero que la dibujes.

Hien se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-Debí imaginarlo.

-Claro, imagínate todo lo que quieras –le sonreí-. ¿Verdad que no la vas a hacer?

-Idiota.

Iba a acomodarme mis ropas cuando Hien detuvo mis manos y yo comprendí que no habían ocurrido las cosas tal y como lo esperaba.

-Pero será un dibujo que se borrará. Déjame ir por la tinta y el pincel.

¡Me dejó mudo de asombro! No lo creí de él, pero allí estaba sacando un botecito de tinta negra y un pincel de entre sus cosas. Me ordenó que me quedara lo más quieto posible con una cara tan seria que no pude negarme. Se veía bastante bien con ésa expresión. Sentí luego la frialdad y cosquillas del pincel, pero no miraba hacia allá, me concentré todo lo que pude en el rostro de Hien y sus mechones de cabello castaño. Me hormigueaba la piel de forma agradable.

-Así siente el papel que toca un artista –le dije y fue lo último que supe de Hien dibujándome la mariposa en partes ocultas de mi cuerpo, porque al segundo siguiente mis párpados pesados cayeron sobre mis ojos sin permitirme volverlos a abrir. Mi mente también se sentía débil, el cuerpo igual.

No tenía ni fuerzas para jugar al amor con Hien, aún dentro de mis sueños. El cansancio me agobió y en tal forma que me fue incluso imposible controlar la avalancha de pensamientos que cayeron inmediatamente dentro de mi sueño y eran sobretodo recuerdos de cosas vividas, recuerdos dolorosos y espantosos también, en conclusión: mis pesadillas.

Me ví a mí mismo más joven, escuché "esas voces", vi "esos rostros familiares". Luego danzaban alrededor de mí ésas imágenes que no podía ahuyentar por más que yo quisiera. No sé cuánto tiempo más se prolongó ésa tortura y que empeoró cuando vi a Hien entrar a mi sueño.

¡Él no tenía por qué mirar aquello!

Corrí hacia él sin poder sentir tocar mis pies contra el suelo, lo derrumbé con el empuje de un abrazo desesperado, entonces grité cuanto podía.

-¡No mires!

Hien correspondió mi abrazo, todavía aturdido por la recibida que le había hecho y sin entender qué no debía ver. Sin embargo, las imágenes nos rodearon y ésas voces también.

-No mires –mi voz se quebraba-. En un segundo les diré que se vayan. Cierra tus ojos.

Ya era demasiado tarde, Hien alzó la cabeza y sus ojos atentos me hicieron notar que él no me escucharía, dijese lo que le dijese.

No hacía falta que yo viera para entender lo que sucedía. Mi imagen de niño correteando por la casa, siendo perseguido por mamá hasta terminar atrapado en mi habitación. Yo la quería mucho, la quise mucho. Ella me sonrió diciéndome que ésa vez no escaparía, que mi ropa estaba sucia y necesitaba lavarse, que yo necesitaba de un baño. Me dejé alcanzar por ella en la cama y me sacó los pantaloncillos fácilmente. Yo reía como loco aún torciéndome entre las cobijas para no dejarme desnudar tan fácil. Mi camisita fue cosa difícil pero pudo hacerlo y mis calcetines casi salieron solos entre tanto pataleo. Mamá me hacía cosquillas en la pancita y me hacía reír a carcajadas hasta sacarme las lágrimas. Sus gestos eran de lo más gracioso además. Luego se puso a soplar sobre mi ombligo, según el cuento para inflarme como un globo, por que me veía muy flaquillo. Yo había bajado la guardia y luego mamá se adueño de mi ropa interior. Tuve que poner mis manitas para cubrirme.

-¡No quiero bañarme, mamá! Le tengo miedo al señor sapo.

-El señor sapo es una princesa.

-No me gustan las niñas, son feas.

-Pero ésta es bonita.

Mi cuerpo junto a Hien se estremeció. Lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas restantes y grité contra su pecho.

-¡No mires!

Los ojos se me humedecieron y empecé a mojar la camisa de Hien entre espasmos.

En mi pesadilla, mamá alejaba mis manitas y me miraba fijamente.

-Si no vas a bañarte, entonces te mataré de cosquillas.

Ella dejó de portarse como una madre en el momento en que comenzó a acariciarme de aquella forma que yo entonces no comprendía. Me retorcí como loco hasta las lágrimas. Yo no quería más de ésas cosquillas, me iba a portar bien ya. Mientras mi cuerpo reaccionaba al roce de sus manos, mi espalda se arqueó con muchísimo dolor.

Encajé mis dedos en la espalda de Hien mientras escuchaba mi propia voz de niño gritando: "mamá". Mis pequeñas alas brotaron entre lágrimas y sangre. De paso sea sabido, que en un niño cuando salen las alas es muchísimo más doloroso y traumático que al ser adulto. Odié el juego de mamá, odié sus cosquillas, odié todo eso, pero en ese momento me asusté mucho. Ella se pasó una mano entre sus piernas levantándose la falda y casi enseguida se sentó sobre mí…

-¡Hien!

Él tenía los ojos desorbitados y estaba más tieso y sordo que una roca. Lo sacudí inútilmente. Mi cuerpo temblaba y se debilitaba más y más, así que nada podía hacer ya. Lo había visto y todavía había más.

En ese día y en ese momento mi don despertó. Un fatídico momento eligió para aparecer. Mi cuerpo sintió una enorme sed y ansiedad incontrolables, las caderas de mamá giraban volviendo mi sed más y más intensa. La boca se me secó. Me sujeté a su cara poniendo mis manitas en ella, unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas ascendieron de mis deditos hacia mi cuerpo, de mi bajo vientre la fuerza que comencé a absorber fue mayor. Mis alas se agitaron pidiendo más de ésa fuerza robada y yo no solté, ni podía soltar a mamá que… poco a poco fue debilitándose hasta quedar inmóvil… para siempre.

Yo empecé a gritar como loco. ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! El ruido alertó a mi padre, quien vio a mamá tal y como ella me había capturado y también cómo era que yo la dejé tiesa como estatua. No podía quitar las manitas de su cadáver, ni siquiera sabía que lo era. Todo lo que sabía era que ella había dejado de sonreír y jugar conmigo, que mis alas dolían como nunca, que ella pesaba y me cortaba el aire y la circulación, que yo iba a portarme bien de entonces en adelante. Mis ojos lloraron bastante ése día y los siguientes. Mi propio padre no quería ni verme. Yo acababa de matar a la persona que él más amaba, alguien a quien yo también había amado a mi manera, como niño.

El mismo día del funeral, escapé de casa llorando porque mamá estaba dentro de una caja, tenía frío y no me dejaron cobijarla con mi manta favorita. Huí de casa ante la hiriente mira de papá y me escondí en un jardín secreto donde nadie me encontraría y regué las flores con mis lágrimas.

Aquel hombre de la casa con jardín me acogió y consoló como mi papá no lo hacía, así que. Le pregunté si no se enojaba por que yo fuera a esconderme allí. Él me miró y sonrió diciendo que podía visitarlo todas las veces que yo quisiera.

Se removieron los recuerdos avanzando hacia algunos años después, cuando asistía a la escuela de descubrimiento de dones. Las tontas niñas que me seguían por todos lados se enteraron de mi "pequeño problema" que desconocía incluso yo mismo. _"No se le para, no se le para". _

Estúpidas niñas.

Me encerré en la casa y busqué en un par de libros de qué tontería se burlaban. Creo que me puse de todos los tonos del rojo. Jamás quise saber de las niñas, ellas eran tontas, no entendían nada.

Al ingresar al Instituto, me dije que no dejaría que nadie lo supiera y creo que mi actitud fue siempre fría y distante, excepto por ésa persona. El encargado de grupo nos sonrió desde el primer día que puse un pie en la escuela. Junto a mí entraron Senji y Tenshi. Hicieron burla durante un tiempo por nuestras apariencias similares, pero pronto se acostumbraron: también _Él_ era como nosotros.

_"Él"_ nunca se burló de mí. Yo tomé asiento a un lado suyo, Senji y Tenshi en los asientos de atrás a nosotros. Siempre que iba a la biblioteca lo encontraba allí y estudiábamos juntos, compartimos los traumas y problemas de estudiantes como todos.

Apenas nos conocíamos pero él me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños, un primero de abril y luego yo lo invité a festejar el mío y creo que empecé a seguirlo lo suficiente como para terminar necesitando de él su compañía, su aceptación, su sonrisa que nunca desaparecía.

El día llegó en que le pedí que me esperara para que los dos nos graduáramos al mismo tiempo y poder yo seguir sus pasos a donde fuera, como profesor o lo que el tiempo decidiera hacer de él. Nunca me atreví a abrazarlo o besarlo, ni tomarlo de la mano, no podría soportar su rechazo si llegaba a darse, ni tampoco dejaría que él se enterara de mi "problema" para después burlarse… como todos antes.

Yo encontraría la forma de sanar de alguna forma, pensé en todos los medios, agoté varios de los métodos para lograrlo e inventé otros… pero nada. Fue entonces que pensé en Senji, pues él tenía el don de la naturaleza, quizá podía ser un buen doctor, además me pareció un sujeto discreto. Fui a buscarlo a su habitación. Abrí porque no me atendían a mi llamado y vi lo que vi. Senji analizando la fisonomía de Tenshi con las manos enguantadas, con un montón de libros en las camas y el suelo. Tenshi escuchando un discurso sobre lo perfecto que era su cuerpo y yo me quedé con cara de: "¿qué está pasando aquí?" Me volvía por donde vine, pero Senji me detuvo.

-Será mejor que no te hagas conjeturas extrañas sobre lo que acabas de ver –dijo y me empujó dentro, cerró de un portazo-. Primero, ¿qué se te ofrece?

Vi a Tenshi ruborizarse incómodo y yo desvié la mirada a otra parte.

-No voy a decir nada, si es lo que les preocupa, yo no soy de ése tipo de personas.

-Bravo –cortó Senji con severidad.

-Vine a consultarte sobre un problema que tengo, con mi pequeño amigo que nunca me acompaña en la acción. Sabes a lo que me refiero –hice una señal con el dedo medio de la mano.

Senji me miró incrédulo, creo que hasta Tenshi estuvo por reír o decir cualquier tontería, pero no. Se mantuvieron al margen.

-Eres muy joven para esos problemas. ¿Fue por una lesión, tienes problemas del corazón o qué supones? ¿Puedo verlo?

El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando pidió verme. Yo no creí que fuera necesario que mirara o es que todavía no estaba preparado para eso, pero lo hice. Me desabroché el pantalón y bajé mis ropas lo suficiente para su revisión.

Senji me pidió que me sentara mientras se cambiaba los guantes.

Después de un rato de su exhaustiva revisión y soportar algunas ahogadas exclamaciones, me dijo:

-Está perfectamente, el problema es aquí –y se llevó una mano a la sien señalando su cabeza-. Yo no puedo curar ése tipo de daños. Lo siento mucho.

Guardó silencio unos segundos y añadió.

-¿Has intentado "hacerlo" con varias personas? Puede que el problema sea que solo lo logres con alguna otra, alguien de confianza quizá. Si quieres Tenshi podría echarte una mano, si es que no te disgustan personas del mismo sexo. O si lo prefieres, yo…

-Gracias, pero no estoy interesado. Seguiré por mis propios métodos.

Nunca me rendí, siempre que tenía oportunidad buscaba la forma de salir del problema. Yo solo… hasta que ellos me encontraron, un día libre caminando por el cementerio y me descubrieron haciendo lo que acostumbraba hacer a la tumba de mi madre.

Tanto Senji como Tenshi guardaron silencio. Fui yo quien les dijo solamente que no me llevaba muy bien con mi difunta madre porque ella fue la causa de mi mal. No lo cuestionaron ni se burlaron, creo que lo comprendieron cada uno a su manera. Después Tenshi y Senji se ofrecían a ayudarme en lo que pudieran. Por culpa de una de ésas veces, quemé un ojo a Tenshi, no soporté el dolor que me dio y quise apartarlo de mí, empujando su cara. Absorbí algo de sus fuerzas porque no lo hubiera logrado fácilmente y pasó lo que pasó: le dañé su ojo y estuvo días hospitalizado pero felizmente le donaron un ojo, el mismo cocinero del Instituto se ofreció a darlo.

Mi cargo de conciencia fue tal que fui a verlo al hospital. Como no sabía cuál era su número de cama y cuarto, anduve perdido por los pasillos, contemplando gente en estado crítico que me ponía la piel de gallina. Un guardia me preguntó qué hacía o qué buscaba, como yo no pertenezco a la familia de Tenshi no me permitirían entrar, así que nada más ver al guardia corrí a esconderme por allí, no sé, alguna sala de terapia, observación o lo que sea. Entré con un paciente que tenía todo tipo de mangueras conectadas a su cuerpo, sangre, sueros, respirador, revisión de pulso ¡qué se yo! Llevaba la cabeza cubierta con una como boina y los párpados cerrados. Yo me acerqué todavía viendo por la puerta con cautela por si llegaba el guardia.

-Será solo unos momentos y me voy.

Yo pretendía disculparme o algo, cuando sentí que el paciente se movió y tomó mi mano y sus ojos se abrieron para mirarme intensamente. Fue como ver a un muerto resucitar o algo así, porque la sangre se me congeló. Salí de allí corriendo y choqué con la enfermera que iba entrando.

-S-se se m-movió

La enfermera y yo giramos a ver la cama y el enfermo estaba tan quieto y dormido como al principio.

Ésa sensación… fue demasiado inquietante como para poder olvidarla.

Senji me encontró recargado contra una pared, casi tan pálido como un cadáver. Para mí me supo a gloria su llegada. Él me llevó con Tenshi, el chico estaba de maravilla, igual de callado que siempre, pero al parecer bien.

-Siento mucho lo ocurrido –le dije con sinceridad.

-No te deprimas por esto. Todavía puedo ver con el otro ojo y tampoco hacía falta que me donaran uno, ahora el señor Fay es el que está tuerto.

-Sí. Ése tío está loco.

Los tres asentimos, yo, Senji y Tenshi.

-Pero no me arrepiento de lo que pasó. Sino fuera por Chö, yo no hubiera descubierto mis alas.

-Lo dices tan fresco… -lo miré tan relajado que pude de alguna forma sentir que el peso sobre mis hombros desaparecía.

-Sí, y descubrí que eres un tipo difícil en serio. Tus alas no salieron en ningún momento. Espero que no se asocie el problema con lo "otro".

Maldición, tenía toda la razón. Me separé un poco de Hien en el sueño, para verlo a la cara de forma suplicante y dije.

-Mejor dejemos de ver todo eso, ¿sí?

Las imágenes volvieron a cambiar. Yo buscando a Senji por todas partes hasta que lo encontré acorralado por Vanessa.

-Tú, eres una aberración, un insulto a la belleza de las mujeres. Tu fachada podrá ser tal vez perfecta, pero por dentro tus vísceras son horribles. Me das pena, chico.

Senji decía con calma fingida mientras le tenían sujeto de pies y manos. De su espalda desnuda caían como dos cascadas verdes traslúcidas, un par de alas. Vanessa le acariciaba las alas con un éxtasis de placer como si ya fueran suyas y hacia caso omiso de lo que el verdadero dueño de ellas, dijera.

-Si tan solo tuviera algo de más energías, dije para mí en voz alta, respirando agitado por la carrera que había recién hecho por buscar a mi amigo.

-Yo te la daré.

Entonces sentí su mano atrapar la mía y me estremecí, luego Tenshi hacía lo mismo.

-Si es más de uno no tendrá que ser un riesgo, ¿verdad?

Me alegré por dentro de la ayuda de mis amigos y supe que no quería defraudarlos. Alcancé a Senji rápidamente y le alejé las manos al enemigo con muy poca amabilidad.

-Así que Vanessa es un chico.

-Sí, para mi desgracia –dijo Senji tratando de recuperar algo de su peculiar humor. Aquello sonó tan triste que pensé que no podría reponerse nunca después de lo ocurrido. Yo peleé contra Vanessa, pero mis amigos también. Los del grupo del enemigo nos rodearon y fue cuando vi el poderío de mi superior haciéndolos retroceder. Uno de sus rayos era suficiente y bastante para hacerlos temblar y huír. Vanesa juró que las cosas no se quedarían como estaban. Volvería a atacar y lo hizo incontables ocasiones de muchas formas; pero mientras los cuatro estuviéramos juntos, no teníamos qué temer. Éramos el mejor equipo de combate en la escuela, hasta que nuestro líder decidió retirarse… y todo por mi culpa. Yo me precipité a confesarle mis sentimientos por él, creyendo que estaban siendo correspondidos, pero él me dijo que no. Mi superior dijo que no era él la persona más importante para mí, que había alguien más que me amaría más, mucho más que de lo que él podía quererme.

Si deseaba decirme no, bastaba con decirlo y ya, en lugar de querer tapar la herida en mi pecho, con un reemplazo…

Reemplazo…

-Este año él tiene qué ser quien me aplique el examen de graduación, entonces lo venceré frente a todos y tendrá que reconocer que dejarme ir fue un error.

Al escucharme a mí mismo decir aquello a mis amigos, Tenshi y Senji, dentro de un recuerdo ya no tan lejano, levanté la cabeza y me volví para verme a mí mismo, estaba aterrado. Hien no tenía por qué oírme decir aquello.

-También me toca ver lo de mi sucesor del cargo de cuidado y dirección de grupo, pero no me decido, quiero que todos salgamos juntos éste año escolar que inicie. Tendré que entrenar al valiente que se le ocurra entra al Instituto para nuestro grupo, pero eso sí, el plan es no fraternizar con él de ninguna forma, antes más bien lograr que nos odie. ¿Entendido? Lo haré trabajar y estudiar mucho.

Mis amigos y yo cerramos el acuerdo chocando nuestros vasos de cerveza. Eran las vacaciones pasadas y estábamos en casa de Tenshi.

Vi que Hien tembló. Mis ojos estaban desorbitados cuando mi atención volvió a centrarse en él.

-Si no querías que fuéramos amigos desde un principio, lo hubieras dicho solamente –dijo él.

-No me malinterpretes, lo que pasó fue que…

-Si querías que te odiara, no me hubieras ayudado aquéllas veces tampoco.

Volvió a temblar más fuerte, sin mirarme. Su atención estaba perdida en algún punto del suelo y sus ojos se ocultaban tras los mechones de pelo.

Estando en esa parte del sueño, desapareció y yo también. Ambos despertamos entonces. Él sobre mí, yo debajo. Nuestras miradas chocaron unos segundos. La expresión de sorpresa de Hien dio paso a una sonrisa que yo sabía era forzada.

-¡Buenos días! Creo que me quedé dormido mientras dibujaba, lo siento.

Dicho eso se levantó y fue rápidamente a ponerse el uniforme, tomar sus cosas para luego salir dando un portazo. Yo aún estaba en shock. ¿Hien se lo había tomado como un sueño o como algo real? No lo sabía. No podía ser que no sospechara de los sueños conectados a ésas alturas y menos después de ver y leer mi cara. Me sacudí el pelo para alejar esos pensamientos, pero era imposible. Necesitaba averiguar si Hien se lo tomaba en serio o como un mal sueño y nada más.

De todas las personas a mí alrededor, ¿por qué tenía Hien qué enterarse de las cosas? Yo podría lidiar con él sin que las conociera, pero ahora que él sabía mis debilidades, mi vergüenza, mi dolor. ¿Cómo debería tratarlo? ¿Cómo comportarme ante eso? Con Senji o Tenshi era muy sencillo, ellos guardaban silencio todo el tiempo, pero ¿cómo reaccionaría Hien, siendo él tan distinto a ellos?

Su rostro se cubrió de sombra, la oscuridad de mis pesadillas. No me atreví a hablarle durante las horas de clase, por miedo y solo alargué a propósito el desenlace que Hien pudiera concederme. Al término de la última clase, decidí que era momento de ponerlo a prueba. Esperé a que saliera el alumnado, asegurándome de que Hien se quedara y mi par de amigos no presenciaran aquello.

Me puse de pie y eché a un lado la silla con un pie. Mi tímida víctima temblaba siendo ésa la causa de que no terminara de meter sus cosas dentro de la mochila. Notó que me acercaba porque metió todo de una buena vez aunque de forma desordenada y con mucho descuido.

De alguna forma no me apeteció hacer con él lo que quería, verlo tan nervioso antes no me había detenido, pero ésta vez… Pasé de largo y me recargué contra la ventana. Absurdo, acababa de rendirme. Preferí mirar el fuego del atardecer como si pudiera ser más interesante que él.

Hien se sobrepuso una vez que supo que no pretendía hacer nada más.

-Esto… Chö..

Rodé los ojos hacia él. Seguí tan silencioso como antes. Hien quiso decirme no sé qué cosa porque se arrepintió y lo vi acercarse a mí luego de dejar la mochila en su mesa. Se plantó frente a mi presencia en silencio con su cara de no saber qué hacer. No sé, pero entonces como si me produjera cierto magnetismo, pasé un brazo por su cintura y separé distancias para besarlo sin pararme a pensar lo que hacía.

Fue el mejor beso que yo hubiera dado nunca, o eso sentí, que había sido sincero. Como vi que él me correspondía, algo dentro de mí se enfadó mucho. ¿Cómo podía estar tan relajado ahora que sabía mis intenciones sobre él? Recuperé aplomo para fastidiarlo de forma tan natural que ni siquiera tuve qué planearlo.

Mi mano viajó a sus caderas sin que yo pudiera detenerla y pude sentir que Hien se estremeció. Estaba volviéndose más y más perceptible. El hecho me erizó la piel y separé nuestras bocas para recobrar un poco el aliento.

-Te excitas tan fácilmente –dije con una de mis falsas sonrisas. Retiré mi mano y el resto de mi cuerpo de él. Entonces me largué de allí dejándolo solo con lo que sea que pensara de mí, si me odiaba o no, si quería asesinarme o lo que fuera. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al notar que él ni siquiera se movió de su sitio mientras avancé a la puerta. No dijo absolutamente nada. ¿Lo normal era que se quejara, no?

Llevé mi ruinosa existencia a la habitación. Me tumbé en la cama a pensar en lo que había hecho, en lo que pasó, las reacciones de Hien, por si podía conseguir una pista que me revelara su pensamiento. Por mucho que pensara no llegué a nada. Me levanté un rato más tarde para volver a la biblioteca.

El par de "Nekos" me saludaron como siempre al entrar.

-No tomes demasiados libros, cuesta trabajo estar acomodando todo tu desorden. –dijo Syaoran Neko.

-Lo intentaré. Yo podría acomodarlos pero ustedes no me dejan…

-Es parte del reglamento, nadie que no sea el encargado de la biblioteca puede acomodarlos –siguió diciendo su pareja Sakura Neko.

Entré de todas formas dispuesto a hacer mi habitual desorden pero esa vez por más que quise, mi cerebro no pudo entender una sola frase por mucho que la leyera una y otra vez, siendo que mi mente estaba perdida pensando en…

-Hien.

Arrojé el libro a un lado, dándome por vencido. Eché los brazos a la mesa y escondí la cara en ellos pretendiendo dormir pensando solo en él, sin siquiera planearlo. Y allí estaba yo, dejando que mi cabeza trabajara a sus anchas entregándose al único trabajo de recordar ésa cara, esos ojos, ésos labios ésa piel. Me vi deseándolo más de la cuenta, pero nada podía hacer, él debía estar trabajando a ésas horas.

Un ruido a mis espaldas me devolvió a tierra. Giré la cabeza y busqué al culpable que estaba detrás de una montaña de libros aún más grande que la mía y muy bien oculto. Me levanté en completo silencio y sin hacer ruido me acerqué para gastarle un susto y así desquitarme con él por haberme hecho salir de mi apetecida fantasía. Antes de soltar un susto de muerte, la sorpresa me la gané yo volviendo a encontrarme con Vanessa.

-Deja a los espíritus y almas descansar en paz –le dije mirando que no dejaba de leer sobre el tema.

-No eres la persona indicada para decir eso.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Quien sabe, un buen amigo espíritu me lo contó, creo que simpatizaré con ellos después de todo.

Me dio escalofríos el escuchar aquello.

-Tú no puedes ver o hablar con ellos, tú eres una persona bastante sucia.

-Tal vez… pero ese espíritu de tu madre dice que su bebé es aún más sucio que yo por tratar a su amado compañero de clase como a un…

-¡Cállate!

-Ya veo, entonces no me equivoco.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No te he dicho que es mi territorio?

-No te sulfures, guapo. Ahora que he terminado con esto, me retiro. Bye! –dijo y se llevó su montaña de libros a una mesa donde se dejaban todos los volúmenes después de consultarse.

A mí no me engañaba, algo estaba tramando ése tipo, sea lo que sea prefería tener cuidado. ¿Estaba espiándome?

Fui a cenar y para mi desgracia, Hien no resultó ser quien me atendió. El postre fue tan delicioso como los últimos dos días así que le dejé una propina extra al cocinero, el señor Fay, con una nota:

"_Al cocinero, sus postres son excelentes como siempre"_

Recogí mi humanidad de la silla y la arrastré de vuelta a la habitación. Para distraerme eché un vistazo a mis letras de canciones y los diseños de ropa. Hice un gran avance durante el resto de las horas hasta que Hien abrió la puerta y pude recrearme la vista con su presencia.

Sonreí de forma automática y tuve que hacer lo posible por desaparecer mi felicidad al verlo. De acuerdo, no fue posible, solamente oculté mi sonrisa y salté de la mesa para recibirlo. Él echó la mochila al suelo luego de cerrar bien la puerta. No le di ni tiempo de respirar cuando lo rodeé con mis brazos.

-Chö, yo quiero preguntarte…

-Después.

Acaricié su pelo unos momentos, sin saber yo mismo qué quería o hasta dónde pretendía llegar con él.

-Hien…

Susurré a su oído y él me contestó con un sonido a forma de decir que me escuchaba.

-¿Me deseas?

Detuve la caricia que mi mano le daba a su cabeza y aguardé quieto por cualquier reacción que no llegó, antes tocaron la puerta. Yo me sobresalté apenas en mi interior, al reponerme le dije de nueva cuenta al oído:

-Desnúdate, ahora vuelvo.

Vi su oreja enrojecerse antes de apartarme de él e ir a abrir la puerta. Afuera estaban Senji y Tenshi, en lugar de dejarlos pasar salí con ellos a hablar y ver qué se les ofrecía, de paso llamar la atención a los que todavía no se metían a la cama.

Senji me quería mostrar algo, así que los tres nos fuimos caminando hacia habitaciones de un edificio frente al nuestro.

-Siento que los de Hielo están tramando algo grande, no se han atrevido a hacer ningún enfrentamiento todavía, pero los he visto trabajar más de la cuenta en estudios. Mira las ventanas, hay luz en la mayoría de ellas.

Fruncí el entrecejo, yo sabía que Vanessa se traía algo también entre manos, pero no había pensado hasta entonces en echarle la culpa a su fingido estudio, ahora estudio exagerado.

-Ningún profesor puede quejarse de que estudien, así no se les puede hacer un reporte –puntualizó Tenshi.

-Ellos están pensando en hacer algo complicado. Me pregunto si… -comencé a decir y Senji terminó de expresar mi pensamiento.

-Tal vez tenga qué ver con el Guardián que lleva Hien dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Crees que hayan encontrado la forma de removerlo? –Tenshi se cruzó de brazos-. Porque de ser así, van a matar a Hien, ¿no? Según lo que dice Senji y tú de que él depende del Guardián para sobrevivir.

-Lo más seguro es que muera si eso llega a ocurrir.

-Tendremos que poner sobre aviso al director –dije comenzando la caminata de vuelta a nuestros dormitorios.

-Aún así, necesitamos pruebas –murmuró Senji con un chasquido de lengua.

-Las conseguiremos –aseguré.

Seguimos hablando del tema hasta llegar a mi puerta y la abrí para dejarlos pasar, entonces mis ojos se llenaron de una hermosa visión que en esos momentos no era la adecuada, porque Senji y Tenshi venían detrás de mí. Vieron aquello y creo que hasta uno de ellos hizo un silbido.

Hien me miraba confundido, yo deseé que la tierra me tragara, lo había olvidado y por otra parte no creía que él me obedecería a lo último que le dije antes de salir.

Pasaron unos segundo en los que nadie dijo nada y solo hubo intercambio de miradas. Al final hablé yo:

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estas esperando que te haga el favor? Ponte algo y sal de aquí. Tengo cosas qué conversar con mis amigos.

Hien bajó la cabeza y buscó una bata de baño para cubrirse y salió cuanto más pronto pudo.

Apenas me di cuenta de que Senji siguió todos sus movimientos e incluso al cruzar la puerta le dijo a Hien alguna cosa que le cambió el rostro más de lo que estaba, pero sin dejar de tener su expresión más seria… o triste. Se me encogió el corazón pero no supe qué más hacer, seguro ahora él creería que yo pretendía hacerlo odiarme, más que nunca.

Fingí hacerles caso a mis amigos de lo que hablábamos durante unos minutos más y se fueron. Pero mi mente estaba perdida en reclamarme el mal rato que le había hecho pasar a mi compañero de cuarto.

Como pude me cambié y me metí a la cama. No sé cómo conseguí dormir, pero seguro que fue de forma intranquila. Me ví deseando que Hien estuviera allí conmigo, cerré los párpados y al volverlos a abrir la alarma de mi reloj sonaba como loca. La apagué lentamente. Me giré en la cama antes de levantarme y estirarme. Me tallé los ojos y vi la cama de Hien hecha. Pensé que ya se habría levantado pero vi su mochila en el suelo y él no estaba por ninguna parte. Antes de cambiarme con el uniforme me vi impulsado a buscarlo, desde que por la noche había salido no sentí en qué momento volvería, porque me quedé dormido.

Abrí la puerta y lo encontré allí mismo, recargado contra la pared, hecho un ovillo en el suelo, ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas. ¿Él había estado así toda la noche?

Me puse de rodillas al lado suyo y retiré unos mechones de cabello que ocultaban sus ojos… abiertos.

Los chicos empezaban a salir de sus habitaciones y llenaban el pasillo cuando con voz potente me tragué mi maldito orgullo para gritarle a Hien.

-¡No me odies! ¡Por favor, perdóname!

Aparté mi mano de su cara. Él no se movió ni reaccionó de forma alguna. Era yo conciente de que todos nos miraban.

-¡Nunca más volverá a pasar! ¡Lo juro!

Senji y Tenshi se aproximaron a ver qué era lo que ocurría.

-¿Otra vez está llorando la niña?

Hien se levantó. Los ojos los tenía ojerosos como si no hubiera podido dormir, eso y el mirar lleno de odio que dirigió a Senji lo hacían ver terrorífico.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas golpearnos o vas a ponerte a llorar? –Intervino Tenshi cruzándose de brazos-. El jefe no tiene la culpa de tu actitud infantil, no le hagas pasar un mal rato.

-¡Hien! –Grité al notar que él cogió a Tenshi por el cuello y lo empujó contra la pared con una fuerza sobrehumana. Senji quiso intervenir a favor de Tenshi y también fue arrojado por los aires a todo lo largo del pasillo, golpeando a otros chicos en el proceso. Me puse de pie en un instante y lo sujeté del brazo para retenerlo. No puede moverlo ni un milímetro. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta fuerza? Las imágenes de una horrible pelea se dieron rápidamente frente a mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada y encima comencé a temblar de miedo. ¡No podía lastimar más a Hien para detenerlo!

La cabeza de Tenshi sangraba contra el muro agrietado, Senji se levantó y limpió la sangre de su boca y entonces contraatacó con su don de naturaleza, haciendo crecer plantas trepadoras por el cuerpo de Hien, atrapándolo. Tenshi se movió un poco para completar la captura congelando a Hien en un gran cubo de hielo.

Él hizo cenizas la planta y evaporó el hielo en un parpadeo, para luego regresarles sus propias técnicas o dones.

Que yo recuerde, él no sabía hacer ése tipo de cosas. A los que intentaron ayudar a sus amigos recibieron el mismo trato brutal.

-¡Hien! ¡Ya basta! ¡Ellos solo bromeaban!

Él me volteó a ver y sus ojos eran solo frialdad. Tomó entre sus manos mi cuello y me retuvo contra la pared. Yo era a quien él debía odiar más que a nadie.

-Lo siento… Hien…

Lágrimas sincera que no pude retener por más tiempo humedecieron mi rostro y sus manos mientras que él me dejaba sin aire.

-¿También tenías planeado olvidarme cuando te graduaras este año, verdad? A mí. Tu reemplazo. Y yo debía odiarte según tus planes, así no crearías ningún lazo conmigo. Entonces… ¡¿por qué no puedo odiarte?

Hien aflojó la presión que hacía en mi cuello, avanzó hacia mi boca robándome un beso con furia desbordante. Sorprendido todavía, lo dejé hacer. Tenshi se recobró y levantó tambaleándose. Senji se apoyó contra la pared al final del pasillo.

Hien se apartó de mis labios apenas lo suficiente para hablar y dejarme recuperar un poco el aliento. Aquél beso suyo me produjo una electrizante sensación que lograba poner mis piernas a temblar como gelatina. El muy idiota. No sabía que podía llegar a hacer eso. Tragué una bocanada de oxígeno para hacer volver a trabajar mis neuronas de forma normal, pero mi cuerpo ya estaba contaminado con el olor de Hien, con su presencia, energía, de modo que iba a estar muy difícil resistirme.

-¿No tienen nada más importante qué hacer, que estar mirando?

Fue la voz de Hien. Ni yo mismo lo reconocía. De alguna forma había conseguido hacerlo estallar, hacer salir su lado oscuro. Tanto Senji como Tenshi iban a decir algo pero tuvieron que tragarse sus palabras porque Hien me jaló dentro de la habitación y cerró de un portazo, impidiéndoles decir cualquier cosa.

Mi cuerpo fue conducido con fuerza hacia la pared, donde volvió a hacer lo que ante, besarme de esa forma tan enloquecedora. Todo mi ser sentía los golpeteos de mi sangre que el corazón expulsaba con tanta fuerza que creía que me estallarían las arterias. Mis manos decidieron rendirse en lugar de apartarlo. Me abracé a su espalda.

¡¿Qué demonios? Aquella forma de besar me estaba gustando, podía sentir como lumbre su lengua y sus dientes queriendo arrancarme los labios a pedazos y la lengua también. Él se apretaba contra mí y sostenía mi cabeza para ponerse más cómodo, no sé; o porque así estaba más cerca de conseguir lo que quería. ¡Qué se yo! Recordé que bajo la bata él aún estaba desnudo, así pues bajé una de mis manos al frente entre nosotros, buscando la abertura y al encontrarla hundir mi mano dentro. Apenas pude rozar su cálida piel, él se apartó de mí. Recuperé un poco de oxígeno, respirando rápidamente, pude sentir unas gotas de sangre bajar de mis labios y también bajando a mi estómago. Vi a Hien limpiándose la mancha roja en sus propios labios ahora hinchados. Recuperé el aplomo y lo tenté a ver qué más podía pasar…

-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Hien me devolvió una mirada de desesperación. Se miró la palma de la mano con sangre y como despertando de una pesadilla agitada se excusó:

-¡Lo siento! Lo he vuelto a hacer… -sus ojos buscaron un pañuelo con el que se puso a limpiar mi sangre. Como que volvió a retomar su timidez de siempre. Quise cerciorarme:

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me vuelvo violento cuando no duermo. Me basta un par de horas de descanso para evitarlo, pero si paso toda la noche sin cerrar los ojos, no puedo controlarme.

-¿Ah? ¿Así que era eso? –Mi "burbuja" de excitación se acababa de reventar, supliéndola la desilusión-. ¿Entonces no va a pasar nada más?

Hien se ruborizó en el acto y negó con la cabeza, dándome a entender que debía resignarme.

-Ya descargué lo suficiente mi euforia como para poder alcanzar a controlarla… de momento, si es que en el día no logro dormir, entonces… ¿No deberíamos estar en clases ahora?

Los dos pegamos un brinco hacia nuestros uniformes para vestirnos rápidamente y prácticamente salir volando de la habitación rumbo al salón de clases.

Fue curioso el resto del día en el salón. Hien aún preocupado por las clases, no puedo ponerles atención porque cayó dormido en sus libros abiertos. El profesor no hizo caso a los golpes que Tenshi, Senji o yo teníamos, supuso que sería otra de nuestras tontas peleas de amigos. Lo que sí me preocupó fue que quisiera despertar a Hien. Todos en el salón se lo impedimos cuando estuvo por llamarle la atención, incluso las butacas y pupitres se alejaron de la de Hien a la menor provocación. Yo me puse de pie y me quité el saco del uniforme para echárselo encima.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos dormir un poco más, por el bien de todos. Senji asintió con la cabeza, entonces el profesor supo más o menos el significado de nuestras pequeñas heridas y no se discutió más. Tenshi reafirmó, ruborizándose al mismo tiempo.

-Es tan salvaje cuando no duerme como es debido.

No sé si lo dijo con gusto o preocupación, ni si el suspiro que siguió a eso fue de cansancio, agotamiento u otra causa. Estuve a punto de reírme. ¿A Tenshi le gustaba ser golpeado? Mi amigo era un masoquista. No, a decir verdad, el Hien violento me daba tanto miedo como placer. Él, ahora dormía y parecía un angelito incapaz de matar una mosca. Era un cofre de sorpresas.

-Hien escuchará su clase, aunque esté dormido sus oídos lo perciben todo. Eso creo.

No se dijo más y la clase continuó de forma casi normal. Solo las chicas no se enteraban de porqué le guardaban todos una respetuosa distancia a Hien.

Él no abrió los ojos más que un par de veces, haciéndonos temblar de pies a cabeza, viendo que solamente se acomodaba en su butaca y volvía a quedar dormido. Al final de las clases seguía dormido, mi preocupación entonces fue que no había probado bocado ni en el desayuno ni a la hora de la comida.

-Ojalá que no se ponga violento cuando no come bien –dijo Senji temiendo acercarse y Tenshi al contrario se acercó interesado por primera vez en ver cómo reaccionaría.

-Denle un respiro –es pedí mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a mi flojo durmiente, para cargarlo en brazos, de modo que su cabeza se ocultaba en mi cuello y yo lo sostenía por la cadera con el brazo derecho y usaba el izquierdo para llevarme sus cosas. Tenshi me ayudó con meter las libretas en la mochila. Hien todavía tenía la marca de las libretas en la cara cuando lo dejé sobre su cama.

Tenshi acercó una silla para sentarse en ella usándola al revez, de modo que sostenía contra el respaldo sus brazos y cara. Miraba a Hien de una forma poco normal en él.

-Creí que yo era el único loco pero terminaste uniéndote al club, ¿no, Tenshi?

Él me miró y asintió. Sabía que me refería a Hien. Se ruborizó pero no me lo negó. Fue bastante extraño que entendiéramos lo mismo con respecto a Hien.

-Quiero cambiar de planes y ver si es posible que Hien se gradué al mismo tiempo que nosotros, sin tener que esperarlo un año más. ¿Qué opinan ustedes, chicos?

Tenshi se levantó de la silla y se abalanzó sobre mí en un segundo, que perdí el equilibrio. Cuando me di cuenta yo estaba en el suelo con los brazos de mi amigo alrededor del cuello.

-¡Tenshi! ¿Puede ser que tú estés de acuerdo?

-Hace mucho tiempo que el jefe no estaba feliz –dijo él, aún si nota alguna de emoción en la voz. Su seriedad de siempre-. Precisamente desde que el otro jefe nos dejó a tu cuidado. ¿Verdad, Senji?

-Sí. Yo también me alegro de que hayas vuelto a sonreír Chö, pero aún no me convence el por qué –sus ojos rodaron a ver a Hien.

Tenshi se incorporó y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

-Si tú no le haces lazo, me temo que lo haré yo.

-¡Tenshi! –Tanto yo como Senji nos estábamos asustando de la forma de hablar de nuestro amigo. Él depositó una mirada maligna en Hien que me dio escalofríos.

-¿Qué hay de su novia? –Le recordé, más por ponerlo a prueba que porque incluso a mí mismo pudiera importarme.

-La quitaría del camino, incluso intercambiando nuestras almas de cuerpo o lo que fuera necesario.

-Tenshi, ¿es eso posible? –Lo miré como quien se acaba de enterar que su mejor amigo es un demonio.

-Tal vez, en teoría. ¿No, Senji?

-Yo no sé sobre ésos temas pero tal vez sí se pueda. Después de todo, si Hien tiene un Guardián dentro de él, seguramente puede ser posible cualquier cosa.

-Ustedes dan miedo algunas veces, ¿lo sabían?

Mis amigos se encogieron de hombros. De acuerdo, ellos me ganaron. Yo apenas si podía admitir que Hien me importaba, pero no a tal extremo. ¿Yo intercambiando cuerpo con la noviecita, la tal Sakura? Eso ni loco, ni de broma.

Hien despertó más tarde con un hambre atroz. Yo le tenía algo que traje del comedor del Instituto, así que se lo ofrecí de inmediato.

Después de su siesta se le veía más pacífico y dulce que un gatito. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco desde que me vio al abrir los ojos. Sin decir una sola palabra se puso a comer. Devoró y devolvió el trastecillo. Titubeó demasiado para poder decir su primera palabra, como si acabara de aprenderla.

-G… gra-cias.

Tenshi frunció el entrecejo y se apresuró a salir, Senji ya no estaba así que quedamos solos.

Hien atrapó entre sus manos a Natasha por el solo hecho de hacer algo mientras los minutos pasaban. Aproveché que él no me aventaba una almohada en la cara o se enojara conmigo, para levantarme y buscar mis carpetas de trabajos en diseño de ropa y composiciones de canciones. Luché conmigo mismo para decidirme a decírselo de una buena vez. Antes, él preguntó:

-Chö, ¿será posible que éste fin de semana también vayas a casa de mi abuelito? Yo pensaba ir.

Su pregunta me facilitó un poco lo que tenía pensado proponerle.

-Sí, claro. En mis planes estaba el visitar la casa del señor, digo, de tu abuelo.

-¿De verdad? –Hien se entusiasmó y trató de ocultarme su sonrisa-. Bien. Es que el abuelo tiene algo importante qué decirte.

-De acuerdo. Yo… hay una cosa que quiero pedirte, una o dos… Hien –lo miré con mis carpetas en mis manos, esperando tener su atención para continuar-. No sé si te disgusten, como todo lo que se me suele ocurrir. Bueno, la primera es, si me podrías llevar a conocer a tu novia –él me miró con seriedad-. Deseo preguntarle sobre mi propio futuro, ya que ella tiene ése rarísimo don. Una sola pregunta –añadí por miedo a que se tomara a mal mi petición. Y antes que me contestara le pregunté abiertamente lo otro-. Y sobre el otro favor se trata sobre si tú podrías, si tú quisieras ser mi modelo…

-¿Modelo?

-Sí, verás, es que confecciono ropa. Recordarás el vestido que te di el otro día –Hien frunció el ceño como imaginé-. Es parte de mi trabajo y un hobby que practico para sacar dinero.

Sudé horrores sabiendo que la respuesta sería un rotundo no. Nada perdía con intentarlo de todas formas, así que le di mi carpeta de diseños más recientes para que conociera mi estilo y de lo que se trataba.

-Rentaré una cámara o no sé, pero me pareció que los diseños lucirían más si la gente veía el resultado final en lugar de solo el dibujo. Soy malo dibujando.

Hien observó mis dibujos con detenimiento. Uno o dos vestidos femeninos colgaban el nombre de Hien a un lado, por lo que noté que le punzaba la sien. Tragué saliva.

-¿No tengo que salir con éstas a la calle, verdad?

-No, en realidad. Tomaré las fotografías dentro de la casa del señor, tu abuelo.

-Está bien. Me gustan tus diseños.

-Antes que digas que no… ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

Parpadeé. ¿Mis oídos me engañaban o Hien acababa de decir que sí aceptaba ser mi modelo?

-He dicho que sí. ¿Cuándo será?

-Tengo unos trajes hechos, claro, con mis medidas, pero no me he atrevido a mostrarlos antes. Éste fin de semana mismo, ¿ésta bien? –Mis piernas temblaban. ¡Él había aceptado! Seguro que resultaría un éxito.

-Claro.

Mi mente se nubló. Creo que caí desmayado al suelo. ¡No lo podía creer!

Pronto se llegó el fin de semana. Hien y yo dejamos acordado que nos iríamos juntos. Tendríamos como primera parada mi casa, no sé por qué Hien me dijo que deseaba conocer el lugar en que yo vivía y allí estábamos. Como el celular de Hien permanecía castigado, utilicé el mío para avisar a su familia. Él me arrebató el aparato para mentir que estaría en casa de su abuelo. Después de todo, no quedaba más que a un par de cuadras del lugar donde yo vivía.

Al llegar a mi casa, mi amigo pegó un grito de asombro tal que tuve que cubrir mis oídos. Comentó que era enorme y muy elegante. Yo me encogí de hombros, igual daba, mi familia era suficientemente rica como para costearse ésa casita y otras más. Papá solo se molestaría en "mantenerme", llenándome de dinero y esas cosas. Se preguntarán, ¿Por qué no le pido una cámara de fotografiar a mi padre si tanto quiero una y él puede dármela? Pues simplemente porque no quiero su dinero, ni nada que venga de parte de el. Sí, soy muy caprichoso.

Al entra me recibió una sirvienta contratada por papá a la que yo me encargaba de darle mis propias ordenes, es decir, que mantuviera la casa limpia y en orden, pero cuando yo apareciera, ella simplemente debía retirarse. Me dio las llaves de la casa, me señaló la correspondencia, me pasó los recados del teléfono, etc y luego se fue.

Indiqué a Hien el camino, donde sería su habitación. La mía quearía a un lado. Mientras miraba la casa me fui directo a la cocina a revisar las alacenas y remover todo en busca de los ingredientes necesarios para una buena cena. No fue ostentosa, pero yo deseaba que fuera perfecta. ¿Y a quien se le vino a ocurrir poner una vela encendida a mitad de la mesa? Estúpida vela. Se me cruzó a mí mismo en el camino entre tanto soñar despierto con una buena velada. Luego que todo estuvo listo fui a buscar a Hien, lo encontré hecho una piedra frente a "ésa puerta", donde antes, mucho tiempo antes había sido mi habitación cuando yo era niño y mi madre murió allí, por mis propias manos.

-Hien, la cena está lista.

El dio un salto en su sitio y dejó de mirar los candados de ésa puerta abandonada. Me siguió en silencio. A mitad del pasillo sentí el calor de su mano al tomar la mía.

-¿Qué es? Huele delicioso –dijo él cambiándome el tema de mis pensamientos.

-Es chocolate y _"hot cakes"_.

-Creo que muero de hambre. ¿Y tienes miel?

-Claro y mermelada, leche condensada o si prefieres chocolate para fundir…

Hien rió. Su risa fue como música para mi alma. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo de forma vertiginosa. Él se veía radiante. Natasha nos iluminaba el camino y as escaleras, por lo que no hizo falta encender ninguna luz. Mi corazón estaba lleno de luz y Natasha lo hacía notar.

-Nunca antes me había sentido tan bien dentro de mi propia casa –murmuré.

Cenamos y luego fuimos a dormir. Hien se levantó a mitad de la noche de su cama para tocar a mi puerta y suplicarme poder quedarse conmigo so pretexto de que escuchaba ruidos extraños y temía que hubiera un fantasma allí. Supuse que si había un fantasma, ése tenía que ser el espíritu de mi madre. Como sea, me dejé capturar por los brazos de Hien y cerré mi puerta detrás de él. Lo arrastré hasta mi lecho. Él se adueñó de mi almohada favorita y yo ocupé el otro lado de la cama. Sobra decir que no pude dormir porque quería en parte quedarme contemplando la cara real de Hien, y por otra, porque dentro de aquella casa nunca podía dormir bien.

Los brazos de Hien me rodearon, aún estando entre sueños. Me hizo tanto bien. Tomé su rostro y lo besé en la frente, en sus mejillas, nariz, párpados. Finalmente en los labios. El abrió sus ojos al notarlo y trató de corresponderme. Me sentí incapaz de llegar más lejos. No era el momento, ni el lugar adecuados.

-Chö, ¿de verdad no tengo que disculparme con Tenshi y Senji por lo de aquella vez? Es que los golpeé muy feo.

-Tonto. Tienen su orgullo, si tú les dices eso, será como darles un golpe bajo, como si ellos admitieran que los derrotaste y te irá muy mal.

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

-Nada. Tranquilo, ellos solo son así. Apuesto que no te dejarán ganar la próxima vez.

Hien hizo círculos con su dedo en mi espalda, pensando en decirme algo, pero yo lo interrumpí antes.

-¿Cuándo me vas a dejar hacerte mío? –Pregunté volviendo a besarlo. El cortó el beso para decir.

-Dos hombres no pueden… tú sabes… -su cara se puso de rojo granate-. Quiero decir, dos hombres no deberían, eso no es normal. Me da muchísimo miedo que… que nos puedan ver siquiera tomados de la mano por la calle.

La piel de Hien se erizó haciendo más claras sus palabras. Me divertí un rato escuchando sus palabras en las que el pretexto no estaba siendo su "novia". Debo admitir que estaba sorprendido.

-Es decir… no está bien –concluyó.

-Con tan sólidos argumentos no sé qué decirte –fingí estar forzando mi cerebro a pensar en algo para refutar. Obviamente estaba siendo sarcástico con él. Luego, volví a concentrarme en sus ojos.

-¿Pero qué voy a hacer si me quedo con las ganas?

-¡Nada! –Hien desvió los ojos al techo-. Es decir, nada se puede hacer con eso. Las cosas son así y nada más.

¿Significa que según tú, no estás rechazándome porque quieras, sino porque "debes" rechazarme? –Sonreí, viéndolo temblar y si saber qué decir-. Gracias, Hien –lo último lo susurré a su oído. También yo lo rodeé con mis brazos, para estrecharlo más cerca de mí. Su corazón saltaba como loco cuando yo ni siquiera pretendía llegar más lejos con él, quizá el lo creyera así pero no quise desengañarlo.

Nos quedamos dormidos luego de unos minutos y nos volvimos a ver dentro del sueño, como si no pudiéramos separarnos por demasiado tiempo.

-Hien, ¿y si terminamos lo de la otra vez?

-¡Que no!

-¿Ah? Eres demasiado difícil.

-Alguien tiene que serlo.

-Como sea, lo dejaré por ésta vez.

-¿Ya? –Hien hizo pucheros.

-Ya –Solté una carcajada.

-A veces no te entiendo –Hien se puso en cuclillas y abrazó sus rodillas-. Unas ocasiones te vez como un completo lujurioso, en otras te vez enojado con todo mundo y otras más… eres un buen tipo.

-¿Cuál de mis facetas te gusta más?

-La de lujurioso queda descartada –dijo y volví a reír-. Pero hay una de ti que me preocupa más y es cuando te veo solo y triste.

-Yo no soy un amargado –dije tajante, lo miré ceñudo por un rato, pero como noté que él iba en serio, añadí-: lo que viste antes sobre mis recuerdos, son solo eso, cosas del pasado y no les presto demasiada atención como para derrumbarme.

-¿De verdad? –Él me miró con severidad.

-Lo juro. La vida sigue, sigue y sigue –me encogí de hombros-. Mientras tú estés aquí, no existe cosa alguna que me pueda poner triste –sonreí con sinceridad y él se puso algo rojo de repente.

-Chö… hay algo que me gustaría volver a escuchar de ti.

-Dime.

-Quisiera oírte cantar.

Los colores me volvieron al rostro. No es que me diera vergüenza cantar, pero es que tampoco lo hacía frente a toda clase de público, solo con mis amigos y ya.

-Tengo días sin practicar. ¿Qué quieres que te cante?

-No lo sé… una canción de tema romántico, que sea fácil para ti.

-Me tomas por sorpresa. Déjame pensar. Pero si te acuerdas de una letra bien candente, me dices.

-¡Chö! –Si los ojos de Hien dieran bofetadas… ya me tendría en el hospital. Sonreí pensando todavía en qué canción que no fuera mía, cantarle. Tomé aire luego para comenzar:

_S__oy el que te amó__  
__Quien te esperó__  
__Un tiempo entero__Soy un trovador__  
__Que te cantó__  
__Desde la luna__Tú mi único amor__  
__Mi gran amor__  
__Ni te enteraste nunca__Soy quien te buscó__  
__Por cielo y mar__  
__Al fin del mundo__Fui con mi canción__  
__De sol a sol__  
__Tratando el sueno__Tu mi estrella azul__  
__Te perseguí__  
__Sin conseguirte nunca__Soy enamorado__  
__Soy esa canción__  
__Esa razón de estar contigo__Soy quien te llevó__  
__Sin concebir__  
__Ni ser tu amigo__Soy quien mas te amó__  
__Y un día rogó__  
__Por ti..._

Contemplé el rostro de Hien esperando no haberlo desilusionado con mi voz. Por otra parte, no me molestaría dedicarle el tema, claro.

-¿Te gustó?

Él asintió con la cabeza y me atreví a revolverle el cabello y sentarme a su lado.

-De mí para ti.

Al amanecer, Hien me dijo que hiciera maletas, me ayudó él mismo pero dijo que llevara todo lo que de no estar en casa fuera a echar en falta.

-¿Quieres que me mude a tu casa tan pronto? Aún me siento joven para vivir con mi novio e iniciar un nuevo camino.

Hien se puso de todos los tonos del rojo y me arrojó un libro que me rozó por los pelos.

-No he dicho que te llevaría conmigo. Es mejor que eso. Ya lo verás.

Dejamos las maletas hechas junto a la puerta. Desayunamos temprano y entonces dejando las cosas todavía planeábamos ir primero a visitar a ésa horrible bruja, la novia de Hien, ésa tal Sakura que tiene el don de ver el futuro. Quería comprobar algo con su ayuda y era si yo terminaría quedando al lado de Hien para el resto de mis días. Claro, no se lo diría con esas palabras pero si le preguntaría por mi futuro.

Al llegar lo primero que vi fue a la bruja cayéndole prácticamente encima a Hien. Entramos a su casa, ella se aseguró de esconder a su hermano, me parece y luego fui directo al grano.

-¿Sabes quién soy cierto? –Casi gruñí, viendo cómo estrangulaba el cuello a Hien.

-¿Un amigo de mi novio? –hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Supongo que lo sabes, después de la nota que me dejaste en la dirección.

Sakura soltó de pronto a Hien. Iniciamos el duelo de miradas.

-Lo que quiero saber es, sobre mi futuro, una sola preguntoa: ¿con quién viviré el resto de mis días?

Traté de no notar el temblor de Hien al escuchar mi pregunta, ni de hacer notar el nerviosismo que me hacía sudar. Deseaba que la bruja misma me siguiera mirando con odio, pues eso significaría que yo, y solo yo, iba a quitarle a Hien de sus garras para siempre. Ésa era mi certeza. En cambio, la pequeña bruja respiró hondo como con fastidio y casi enseguida esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo que yo analicé con cautela para saber si era verdadera o pura fachada. El ambiente era demasiado tenso para mí hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Tú vas a terminar casándote con una mujer –dijo como calculando sus palabras, entonces yo reí, pero Hien no. Así que traté de no ver su cara y terminar creyéndome el cuento.

-Más bien era que él vestía de mujer. Te equivocaste pequeña brujitas –sonreí tranquilo.

-Y tendrás un hijo de ella, uno biológico, nada de adopciones, es decir.

Tragué saliva. Ése futuro no me gustaba ni tantito, es decir, sino era al lado de él… yo no lo quería. Giré mi rostro hacia el suyo, no supe cuál era su expresión porque él miraba hacia otra parte dejándome su rostro fuera de mi campo de visión.

-El futuro siempre puede cambiar ¿no? –Comencé a decir-. Hien será mío, cueste lo que cueste. Te dejo advertida –creo que mis propios ojos sacaban fuego al retar a la misma novia de quien sería mío. Desde ése momento le declaré la guerra.

-¡Cállate! Yo no soy un premio por el cual debas hacer ninguna guerra –fue la voz de Hien la que intervino inútilmente. Sakura y yo nos seguimos mirando con severidad e ignorando las palabras de él.

-Como quieras, me temo que hay ciertas cosas y trampas del destino que juegan el papel de lo inevitable. De todas formas aunque les diga, no comprenderían una sola cosa que yo les diga sobre el futuro. Tengo que advertirte un par de cosas. Mi amor, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? Es que esto que le voy a decir a tu amiguito… solo le conciernen a él.

-Entiendo, Sakura, iré a platicar un rato con Li en lo que ustedes conversan. ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias.

-Yo ya hice mi pregunta. Lo que sea que tengas que decirme que sea frente a él. Estoy harto de que todos se la pasen ocultándome cosas.

-Chö… -Hien me miró unos instantes y sonriéndome dijo-. No te preocupes por eso. Sakura tendrá sus razones.

Apoyó su mano en mi hombro y se retiró. Cuando supimos que estaba lejos y no podía oirnos, comenzó Sakura a hablar a pesar de que a mí no me daba mi gana oírla.

-Es sobre Hien lo que tengo qué decirte –su rostro se ensombreció hasta el extremo-. Usted sabe que él tiene un parásito.

-El Guardián.

-Así es. ¿Qué con eso? Pues sucede que el precio a pagar por el mínimo rescate de la vida de Hien era…

No puedo expresar con palabras lo que sentí en ese momento al oír aquello de repente. La mujer por su cara no podía ocultar la enorme preocupación que le causaba el asunto. Pronto sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al contarme aquello y yo no pude sino escuchar atónito sus palabras y considerarlas una vil y enorme mentira.

-Es por eso que necesito pedirle un favor, aun en contra de mi voluntad. Quizá podamos retardar el momento… -dijo ella.

-¿Cuándo sucederá eso?

-En éste mismo curso escolar.

-¿¡Tan pronto? –Creo que grité, no importa. ¡No podía ser posible!

-Supongo que ayudando a absorber su energía se podría hacer algo por darle más tiempo, no sé, quizá unos días.

-Imposible.

-Solo usted puede hacerlo. Se lo suplico, ayude a Hien.

Ella inclinó la cabeza en forma de súplica. Debía amar mucho a Hien para terminar en esta encrucijada y ser ella misma quien me lo pusiera en "bandeja"

-Aún sabiendo la condición de él, tú decidiste amarlo con todas tus fuerzas, conociendo el final –murmuré.

-Mi vida al lado de Hien es algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, aunque él no fuera a ser mi persona definitiva a mi lado… yo nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo amado.

-Ya veo…

La opinión que tenía sobre ella cambió de forma drástica. Necesitaba pensar, así que guardé silencio, ambos lo hicimos hasta que Hien mismo al lado del jovencito que lo abrazaba por la cintura, llegaron a donde estábamos nosotros. Creo que sentí celos del chiquillo.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Viene contigo, Hien?

-Me preguntaba si ya habían terminado de hablar. Bueno, Chö, él es Li Syaoran y Li, é es mi jefe de grupo.

-¡Wooo! Se ve más fuerte que tú.

-Mucho gusto, creo –dije tratando de ser educado, pero los ojos del pequeño Li me fulminaron luego de ver cómo yo lo había mirado lleno de celos. El pequeño lo notó, estoy seguro, porque vi que sus brazos apretaron aún más fuerte a Hien hasta causarle dolor.

-Li, ya puedes soltarme –dijo su víctima, suplicante y pude ver cómo el pequeño obedecía y bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Hien tiene qué irse? Tengo montañas de videojuegos que me prometiste un día jugaríamos juntos.

-Será en otra ocasión. Lo siento, debo devolver a Chö a su casa antes. Me temo que me tomará varias horas, así que no estoy seguro de si volveré. Quizá la próxima semana. ¿Te parece?

Li asintió con la cabeza mientras que Hien le revolvía el cabello.

-¿Yo puedo acompañarlos? Será un viaje de ida y vuelta –dijo Sakura.

Un par de minutos más tarde, salíamos de aquella casa e íbamos rumbo a la mía… pero Hien cambió de opinión repentinamente, cuando estábamos por llegar.

-Quisiera visitar a mi abuelo, ya que vive cerca.

Así lo hicimos, pese a que Sakura no iba a ser bienvenida en aquella casa. Nos detuvimos ante el portal. Hien llamó tocando tres veces. Sakura aguardó un par de pasos atrás de nosotros, en completo silencio. En un segundo me olvidé de ella justo cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y dos caras familiares nos recibían vaciándome una bandeja de pétalos encima.

-¿Y esto qué significa? ¿Quién cumple años o qué festejamos?

Hien me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para luego decir.

-Bienvenido a casa. Mi abuelito quiere que dispongas de ésta casa como tu hogar. Dio aviso a tu familia y parece ser que no tienen inconveniente alguno en dejarte vivir aquí.

El señor de la casa confirmó con su amplia sonrisa que las cosas eran tal y como Hien decía. Quedé mudo de asombro. ¡Ésa era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en años!

-¿Qué dices, hijo, aceptas pertenecer a mi hogar?

Hogar, una hermosa y cálida palabra como nunca antes la había oído. No pude decir nada, atónito, feliz, deseaba saltar de alegría, abrazar al viejo, decir aunque fuera gracias, pero no. Las lágrimas asaltaron mis ojos y rodaron por mis mejillas. Sentí la mano del viejo en mi espalda y veía la sonrisa de Hien quien también podría ser la causa de éste llanto. Aún así, el presente era lo importante y yo me sentía muy dichoso de tener a ésas dos personas en mi vida.

Silencio y después una tormenta.

El viejo no se había percatado de la presencia de Sakura hasta un minuto después. La miró como si la conociera de toda la vida, su semblante de hombre bonachón se transformó en rígido y severo como el de un guardia o soldado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mi joven dama?

-Vine a ver al fantasma que hay en su casa –fue lo que contestó ella.

Entonces dio un paso hacia nosotros y repentinamente una descarga eléctrica, igual a un rayo, chocó sobre todos y a ella le impidió aproximarse más. Al poco noté que esas descargas no me hacían daño alguno, a ninguno de nosotros, excepto a ella.

-¡Sakura! –Fue Hien quien rápido quiso ir a socorrerla, pero no pudo dar un solo paso, había quedado como entumecido de todo su cuerpo.

Sakura se recuperó sola y se puso en pie.

-Bien, ya sé que no soy bien recibida en su casa, pero ésos no son modales para con una simple muchacha.

-No he sido yo –dijo el viejo con calma-. Es la barrera que se ha puesto alrededor de mi casa desde muchos años y generaciones atrás para impedir que "alguien" no deseado pueda entrar o siquiera mirar dentro con sus poderes.

-Lo sé, que yo no puedo ver lo que ocurra dentro, ni solo verla, para mí es solo un bonito corral con un lugar desierto dentro, no hay casa, ni jardines, ni nada. Pero supongo que la realidad es otra, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que sí. Esto va más allá de mi entendimiento, pero sea cual fuere la razón del conflicto, le suplico de la forma más atenta que se retire de aquí o tendré que tomar medidas.

-¡Abuelo! Si Sakura se va, yo también no volveré a pisar esta casa, nunca –Hien resopló fastidiado, seguía sin poder moverse, al igual que yo. Él por unas causas distintas a la mía, estoy seguro, porque al golpearme el rayo de la barrera de protección, acabó por hacer algo más que entumecerme: me dio la capacidad de ver el espíritu o fantasma de la casa.

Vi en ése momento, entre mi y Hien lo que parecía ser una presencia igual a la de nosotros, no, mejor dicho igual a él. Tenía la misma cara de Hien cuando se enojaba demasiado, irradiaba mucho su esencia de alguna forma.

-Guardian de Fuego, vine a verte a ti –siguió diciendo Sakura-. ¿Por qué no cumples tu papel como es debido?

El Guardián de Hien dio un paso hacia la barrera que también le impedía atravesarla, pero en su caso para salir.

-Humana, el asunto que a mí me concierne hacer es algo que no puedes entender, ni saber cómo lo llevo a cabo. Si te he permitido verme, puesto que estoy dentro de ésta barrera, es porque yo soy el que quería hablar contigo desde un principio. Mi mensaje es el siguiente: aléjate de Hien y busca tu propio camino, deja de desafiar el destino por muy doloroso que éste sea.

-¡El precio es muy alto! No puedo permitirlo. ¡Nunca! ¿Lo oyes? No lo dejaré, no voy a hacerlo. Esa es mi decisión.

-Es tu elección. No me culpes después si el rumbo de las cosas, ésta vez, se tuercen en tu contra.

Dicho eso, el Guardián se desvaneció y Sakura hizo lo propio.

-Hien, quédate tranquilo, tu abuelito tiene toda la razón. Yo debo irme, solo quería hablar un poco con el espíritu de aquí.

-Pero Sakura…

Ella le sonrió tiernamente y se alejó de nosotros caminando. La seguimos con la vista, a medio andar se detuvo y volviéndose gritó:

-¡Chö, más te vale que le tomes muchas fotos a Hien o nunca te perdonaré el haberte robado a mi novio éstos dos fines de semana –dijo y se fue corriendo hasta perderse de nuestra vista.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de que ya podíamos movernos libremente. La sonrisa de Hien había desaparecido por completo, quizá pensaba él en Sakura y que no estaba ella con él. Mierda, me daban celos por eso a sabiendas de que no era justo.

Entramos a la casa, empujados… prácticamente arrastrados por la señorita Lucy.

-Tenemos obsequios de bienvenida. ¿No es así, Hien, sobrino?

Él parpadeó y volvió a aterrizar en el mundo mortal. Fue corriendo a buscar algo dentro de su maleta. Vi que mis cosas también estaban allí, como que Hien participaba en el asunto del recibimiento sorpresa. Sacó una caja grande, como de zapatos, envuelta en papel rojo brillante con un moño verde. La alzó hacia mí para que la recibiera.

-Un regalo de parte mía y de mi abuelo. Creo que te gustará.

-¡Oh! ¿Ni un abrazo? –La señorita Lucy empujó a Hien antes que otra cosa. Yo tuve que ayudarlo para que no cayera de bruces al suelo.

Ambos terminamos abrazándonos enfrente del señor de la casa y de la señorita Lucy. Ambos nos sonrojamos, sintiéndonos bastante incómodos.

-G-gracias –recibí el obsequio. Hien solo asintió con la cabeza e invitó a que lo abriera. Así lo hice, temblándome las manos hasta que terminé rompiendo el papel, ya desesperadamente y en unos segundos resbalaba a mis manos una preciosa cámara de fotografiar. Quedé mudo.

-Es la primera de las sorpresas, ¿verdad Hien? –Dijo la señorita.

-¿Hay m-más? –Tartamudeé aguantando la conmoción. Suficiente era ya con poder hacer aquella casa como la mía.

-Claro. Para eso… voy a mostrarte tu habitación. Hien cariño, ¿puedes ayudarme con las maletas? Vamos a que Chö se instale como es debido.

Yo me habría conformado con instalarme en cualquiera de las habitaciones, pero lo que menos esperaba era que me dieran la llave de la única que no solía prestársele a nadie. Una puerta que no se había tocado en años, quizá siglos, no sé. Fue la primera vez que puse un pie en su interior.

-le di una limpiada a ésta, creo que te gustará, es el tesoro de nuestra familia, generación por generación hemos puesto en ella objetos importantes, otros son meras curiosidades. Papá dijo que ésta recámara te pertenecía a ti por derecho –la señorita Lucy se encogió de hombros luego me señaló la cama-. Espero que esté cómoda.

La base del lecho era de piedra. Las columnas del dosel era del mismo material, esculpidas con formas y motivos de mariposas. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando vi la presencia del espíritu recostado en ella. Así que pensé era de él, no mía. La señorita Lucy no lo veía porque dio palmadas en el borde y se sentó ella invitándome a imitarla. Hien me empujó luego de poner mis maletas frente a un armario.

-Tía Lucy, es más hermoso de lo que imaginaba –Hien miró hacia el techo y yo igual, tenía una ventana con forma de círculo y era enorme. La cortina del techo estaba echada a un lado de modo que la habitación estaba iluminada. Alrededor de nosotros, las paredes estaban cubiertas de todo tipo de artefactos para ver estrellas, algunos mapas, artefactos de medición, libros muy antiguos, muebles antiguos, arcos y flechas, espadas, escudos, armaduras, recipientes con etiquetas que informaban sobre sus extraños contenidos. Juguetes también como trenes de hierro, relojes de cuerda, cajas musicales, esculturas… todo tipo de cosas y de diversos lugares. La señorita Lucy me dio un último obsequio, un cenicero de forma bastante curiosa, de cobre y con motivos de mariposas. Luego tomó de una mesita con muchos cajones y cargada de cosillas, un cofrecito y me dio una llavecita para abrirlo. Dijo que era el "testamento"

Yo vi dentro una cantidad suficiente de papeles de distintos tipos y clases, antiguos, que llenaba en su totalidad el interior del cofrecillo. Hien miró por encima de mi hombro.

-No comprendo lo que dicen –fue su observación cuando saqué uno de los papeles y lo extendí con delicadeza.

-Papá dice que son algo así como cartas de amor.

El señor entró entonces a la habitación, echó un vistazo de reconocimiento del terreno y volvió sus ojos hacia mí.

-Son cartas de mis ancestros queriendo decirle a "aquella" persona importante, sea quien sea, lo mucho que deseaban encontrarle y regalarle cada cosa que hubiera dentro de aquí al encontrarla, como un presente que dijera el amor que le tenían.

El espíritu recostado en la cama se levantó y me miró.

-Yo he sido Guardián de todas aquellas personas, las que te han estado buscando a ti desde tiempos remotos. Ellos crearon la barrera que protege tu hogar y la que te protegerá a ti siempre que lo desees. Yo soy el encargado de cuidar de vuestro amor, para toda la eternidad, aún con los obstáculos que haya de por medio, pues yo una vez fui "aquel" que fue separado de la persona que más amaba. Se acerca el día en que volveremos a ser uno solo.

-¿Chö, estas bien?

Mi cara puede expresar mejor que mis palabras la sorpresa, pero no sé si tenía pánico o alegría. ¿A qué amor se refiere? ¿No estará queriendo decir que Hien y yo éramos…?

Parpadeé y sacudí mi cabeza, eso debía ser imposible. El Guardián se acercó a Hien y lo abrazó, dejándome claro su idea.

-De todas formas, yo no puedo aceptar…

Cerré el cofrecillo de golpe y lo devolví a su sitio.

-Es decir, ¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué, si yo no soy nada de ustedes?

No aguardé respuesta alguna y eché mano a la primera maleta. Hien me detuvo sentándose encima de mis cosas.

-Porque yo quiero que trabajes para mí. ¿No dijiste que me tomarías ésas fotografías y que yo sería tu modelo?

La señorita Lucy vio a su padre entrar y ambos se nos quedaron mirando. Ellos sabían que yo difícilmente diseñaba ropa para chicos. Seguro que pensaron mis raras intenciones pero nada dijeron de eso, en cambio el señor me puso una mano al hombro y dijo solamente:

-Para mí, eres como un hijo, alguien de mi familia. ¿Puedo encargarte a Hien un momento? Voy a salir. Pero no te forzaré a quedarte, es tu decisión.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Todo me daba vueltas, demasiadas cosas qué pensar y no sabía qué elegir primero. Aproveché para pedir las llaves de la casa para buscar donde se encontraban las ropas de la madre de Hien, o la señorita Lucy. No se lo dije directamente así, solo que si iba a cuidar de Hien, pues se incluía la casa. La señorita Lucy tenía trabajo qué hacer así que nos pidió que tratáramos de no hacer mucho ruido. Añadió una de sus miradas frías llenas de advertencia y se fue.

Casi enseguida jalé del brazo a Hien y fuimos juntos a la habitación más alta, donde solían guardarse todas esas cosas que no se usaban ya, pero que se deseaba conservar.

Abrí una de las ventanas para dejar que la luz entrara. Lo primero que me llamaba la atención de ése lugar era que a pesar de estar abandonado, estaba limpio y en orden. Noté el entusiasmo de Hien para curiosear entre los baúles, relojes viejos, libros, etc. Yo fui directo a los baúles de ropa y comencé a revolver su contenido, en espera de encontrar algo interesante.

Colgué de una pared unas cuantas sábanas, rojas, blancas. Añadí objetos para decoración, cojines o baúles con el fin de crear mi escenario. Hien miraba sentado aparte en una vieja silla mecedora. Preguntaba de vez en cuando en qué podía ayudarme. Negué con la cabeza varias veces, como sin hacerle caso, pero el problema era que no quedaba conforme con mi escenario y movía las cosas una y otra vez, hasta que decidí que era aceptable. Añadí las luces de lámparas veladas con pañuelos o sin ellos. Acomodé un candelabro en el techo, ahora sí, con ayuda de Hien. Era provisional, así que solamente lo atamos con cuerdas y cadenas.

-¿Tengo qué pararme allí en medio de todo? –Preguntó él.

-Algo así. Tratemos de ser ingeniosos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Te parece si comenzamos por éstos atuendos que no tienen nada qué ver con mis diseños? Para ver qué tal te desenvuelves.

-Son vestidos –me miró frunciendo el entrecejo. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Tú dijiste que sí. Ya sabías que sería así.

-Me sentiré como si fuera mamá. Ése vestido se lo vi en una de sus fotografías.

-Sí, bueno, eso ayudará a que te sientas en confianza, ¿no?

Hien no muy contengo con la idea, pero igual me arrebató la docena de vestido que yo había elegido.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A otra habitación a tratar de ponérmelos.

-Ésas cosas no pueden salir de aquí o nos degollaran vivos. Yo en tu lugar, me cambiaría aquí mismo.

Vi su cara frustrada y cómo enojado arrojó la ropa a la silla mecedora para luego desvestirse, comenzando por la camisa que no duró ni un segundo en quitársela. Pretendiendo mirar a otro lado, hice como quien está distraído. Miraba la cámara que me acababan de regalar, tenía una memoria extra, pilas recargables, un montón de cositas y botoncitos interesantes. Probé con mi primera foto cuando Hien se bajaba los pantalones, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¡Esta cámara es fabulosa! –Me quedé mirando como bobo la foto mientras que Hien se ponía completamente rojo.

-¡Chö! Eres un pervertido en potencia –me arrojó no sé qué cosas que yo pude esquivar sin siquiera voltear a ver. Entonces cuando se detuvo la avalancha de objetos tomé una segunda foto. Hien furioso. Sonreí. Era bastante buena la cámara y su resolución y/o calidad de imagen impresionante a pesar de la luz mortecina.

Por evitar más fotografías sorpresas rápido pasó su esbelta figura a través de uno de los vestidos, que para mi gusto se le ajustó de maravilla. Por suerte que teníamos allí un espejo, acerqué a Hien a él para que se mirara lo bonito que le sentaba la ropa. Ambos nos quedamos boquiabiertos contemplando su reflejo hasta que recordamos que pensábamos tomar las fotos respectivas. No era gran cosa lo que se podía hacer. Inventamos algunas poses, acomodos actitudes diferentes. Hien con mucha vergüenza en principio se dejó dirigir un poco mientras que yo solo me encargaba de analizar, sugerir y buscar su mejor ángulo. A decir verdad, se portó de maravilla con el trabajo, quejándose apenas un poco, pero sin embargo todo iba saliendo bien, marchando sobre ruedas.

Hicimos una pausa, en la que él descansaba y yo fui en busca de mis propios vestuarios, excéntricos tal vez, dentro de mis maletas y volví tan rápido como pude. Puse todo aquello frente a mi modelo. Encendí otro cigarrillo, era el dieciséis en el transcurso de ésa jornada fotográfica. Hien me miraba de mal modo, más era necesario aguantarme un rato porque de alguna forma así me concentraba mejor y él comenzaba a notarlo también.

-¿Cómo se ponen éstos? –Mi modelo le daba vueltas a la ropa y accesorios.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaré a ponértelos.

-¡Pero! –Hien meneó la cabeza negativamente. Hasta entonces lo había estado haciendo bien y estaba por echarse para atrás. Sabía que no podía durar para siempre de buen humor. Me llevé la mano al entrecejo para aliviar un poco mi propia tensión. Decidí que era mi turno de facilitar las cosas.

-Haremos lo siguiente, ambos vamos a ponernos el atuendo, ¿de acuerdo? Solo pon atención.

Tomé uno de los trajes al azar. Le mostré a Hien dónde debían pasar los brazos, la cabeza y las piernas. Me desvestí entonces.

-Aún tienes la mariposa –Hien dijo de repente, yo mecánicamente vi el dibujo ya algo borroso y volví los ojos hacia él.

-¿Qué estas mirando? ¿Quién es el pervertido aquí? Se supone que si tienes tales agallas para dibujar en un sitio como ese deberías dejar que yo te vistiera y asunto arreglado…

-¡Que no!

-¿Por qué no? –Estallé, arrojándole la ropa a Hien la cara. Tardaríamos menos así.

-Es que… -él bajó la cabeza, sujetando la prenda. Se ruborizó bastante, pero su enojo se volvió preocupación o nervios-. No me hagas caso, solamente estoy jugando con tu paciencia.

-¿Ah? ¿Piensas que la paciencia puedo ir a comprarla en la tiendita de la esquina cada vez que se me acaba?

Ambos nos reímos como tontos. Hien se quitó la bata y se pasó el excéntrico vestido todo torcido y como hecho a propósito. Gruñí acercándome a él, para corregir ese horrible error. Mis manos volaron por su cintura acomodando, tratando de borrar los pliegues que no debían hacerse, corrigiendo el camino de las correas algo volteadas, ajustando la tela a la silueta de Hien. Ésa última caricia de mi parte lo hizo temblar tanto como a mí mismo.

-¿Ya? –Preguntó él más como una dolorosa súplica de abandonarlo o continuar que una sencilla duda.

Una brisa fría recorrió mi espalda y como si hubiera recordado que yo estaba desnudo casi por completo a mi cerebro llegó la necesidad vergonzosa de cubrirme con lo primero que me encontrara. Cogí uno de los vestuarios y me lo puse en seguida.

-¿Te parece si posamos los dos juntos? Pondré la cámara en disparador automático.

Y así lo hicimos. Creo que a final de cuentas fue buena la idea porque Hien se volvió menos tímido al posar e incluso hasta un poco atrevido. Me dejó literalmente anonadado viéndolo vestir mis diseños y mostrar ésa seguridad poco común en él. Se dejó ayudar un poco añadiendo también diversos accesorios y hasta zapatos. Yo no podía entender simplemente, por ejemplo, cómo hacía para ponerse de pie con los tacones altísimos si para pies inexpertos como los suyos sería cosa fácil caerse. Recordé entonces el primer vestido que yo le había hecho exclusivamente a él. Ésa vez había utilizado peligrosos tacones. Yo simplemente quedé enamorado de sus piernas y pies calzados. Pequeñas faldas o medias largas le hacían resaltar lo bonito que eran. Hien me sacó de mis ensoñaciones con una pregunta repentina.

-Chö… dime una cosa, si mi cuerpo no fuera éste, ¿estarías interesado en mí de la misma forma que ahora?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que te interesa de mí más, mi cuerpo o quien soy yo en realidad? Es decir… mi alma, corazón…

-¿Por qué me preguntas esas tonterías? –Despegué mis ojos de su bien proporcionada figura y traté de distraerme buscando telarañas-. ¿Cuerpo y alma vienen en el mismo paquete, no? Si me gusta tu interior no veo por qué no pueda gustarme también tu cuerpo.

Hien se mordió el labio, algo quería decirme pero se lo tragó, además un grito de alarma en mi interior prefería que no le dijera esas cosas porque tendría que pensar en que él tenía razón, temí que fuera así. Después de todo, ¿qué podía yo apreciar más de Hien? Sus sentimientos me quemaban dentro del pecho, pero la vista que me ofrecía de su cuerpo resultaba ser menos hiriente o dolorosa. Vislumbré problemas. Estaba presente en mi memoria el hecho de que había escuchado hablar del futuro de Hien, uno no muy lejano, también pensando en el que se veía sobre mí.

Las expectativas eran suficientemente tajantes como para comenzar a hacer fantasías sobre un lindo futuro juntos. Simplemente imposible. Yo no obtendría de Hien mucho más que un montón de fotografías llenando una memoria. Todo iba a terminar tan pronto como había comenzado.

-Sonará tonto pero, hay un favor que quiero pedirte –Hien me acorraló contra la pared, aún vestía un corto vestido que, de ser él una chica, poco hubiera dejado a la imaginación por su exagerado escote al frente y espalda, lo mismo para las piernas. El pulso se me aceleró y aún traté de no dejarle notar el nerviosismo que me recorría de pies a cabeza.

-Dime –lo animé a hablar.

-Aunque Sakura misma haya dicho que tú terminarás viviendo y haciendo tu vida al lado de una mujer y tener hijos con ella… prométeme que, al menos no me olvidarás.

Así que era eso lo que le preocupaba. Ya tenía rato portándose extraño y con reservas. Bueno, a mí también me robaba el sueño aquello, así que…

-Lo prometo, pero no antes de que hayamos hecho suficientes recuerdos y vivido momentos de calidad.

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¡Maldita sea! Yo quería largarme por donde había venido, no quería repetir la misma historia que con mi anterior amor. Al final, yo me quedaría sin Hien, otra vez terminaría solo. Aún así, sabiendo el desenlace yo seguía allí, deseándolo, queriendo que él fuera mío de todas las formas posibles.

Nuestros rostros se aproximaron lentamente, atraídos por un ciego instinto que sabíamos no nos terminaría llevando a nada bueno. Era demasiado tarde para retirarnos cuando nuestros labios se rozaron y al instante intercambiábamos alientos, calor, deseo. Todo junto, de una forma lenta, contenida, como queriendo todavía resistirnos sin ser posible.

Dejé resbalar mi espalda por la pared, él me siguió, hasta que quedamos sentados uno frente al otro. Pasé mis piernas dobladas alrededor de él, mientras que me llenaba de besos pequeños los labios, produciéndome cosquillas. Pronto sintió que su posición no era muy cómoda para su labor, teniendo cruzadas las piernas, decidió también que las abriría alrededor de mí.

-Si fueras una chica, eso sería una clara insinuación –le dije con voz seca. Él trató de cerrar sus piernas, apretando sus rodillas contra mis costillas-. Con cuidado señorita, no pretendo escapar. Ah y se te ve la ropa interior, no va de acuerdo a lo que vistes por cierto. ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Hien se llevó una mano a la entrepierna, yo estiré mis pies tan largos como eran. Así podía agacharme a alcanzar su cuello que comencé a lamer y besar. Pasé distraídamente las manos a su espalda, cálida a mi contacto. Hien hacía lo propio pasándome un brazo por los hombros, queriendo no sé, aliviar mi tensión, pero solo conseguía producirme más ansiedad.

Me devolví hacia atrás un poco para prestar atención a las lindas piernas de mi chico. Decidí que era hora de quitarle las medias, al mismo tiempo que ponía a prueba la firmeza de sus músculos. Traté en lo posible de no despegar mi boca de su piel, cuello o cara, durante el proceso.

Los bonitos zapatos también tuvieron que irse. Cuando sus pequeños pies estuvieron libres, volví el rostro para iniciar besando sus rodillas sin dejar de acariciar la planta de su pie.

-Amor acuéstate.

Tuve que empujarlo un poco para poder seguir el camino que acababa de plantearme. De sus rodillas ascendí a sus muslos, dejando besos y probando la piel lentamente, en plan de torturar su paciencia, devolviéndole el favor.

Su calor no iba a hacerse esperar. Contemplé su rostro contorsionado unos breves segundos mientras mis manos levantaban la falda de su atuendo y las detuve en sus caderas.

-¿El fuego es un problema, verdad? –Murmuré notando que él se concentraba demasiado en controlarlo, recitando conjuros de hielo y vigilando que no fuera del que "quema", sino que del llamado "inteligente". Por eso mismo no pudo contestarme-. No sé cómo, pero tu fuego es excitante para mí. ¿Puedo comerlo todo lo que yo quiera?

Hien apretó sus párpados contra los ojos y me contestó afirmativamente con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Bajé nuevamente la cabeza hasta alcanzar a posar mis labios sobre su ropa interior. Noté su calor, su deseo despierto. Mordí la tela con cuidado de no lastimarlo y jalé de ella.

Sentí las manos de Hien acercándose y fui más rápido que él, atrapándolas a ambos costados, sin poder interponerse.

-Chö… -Me dijo él como un quejido-. No me sostengas así la mirada.

Yo solo estaba haciendo mi análisis crítico.

-Deja que mis ojos te acaricien un momento. Dime, Hien, ¿me mostrarías tus alas? ¿Me dejas intentarlo?

-Ya, Chö –Hien estaba perdiendo su concentración, tuve que soltarle las manos porque me quemaron. Inmediatamente se ajustó la ropa-. ¿P-podríamos hacerlo sin luz? Entonces te dejaré.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

Cerré las cortinas y la luz desapareció de la habitación, me devolví buscando a tientas arrastrando los pies por el suelo hasta llegar a donde antes estaba Hien, porque acababa de fugarse por no sé donde.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas, mi pequeño diablillo?

Escuché entonces una risita no muy lejos de mí, luego el sonido de cosas cayendo me fue guiando hacia él. En mi camino rocé con el vestido que antes había llevado puesto y no pude evitar reír para mis adentros y buscar con mayor interés a mi presa.

Aguardé en silencio escuchando con suma atención, entonces comprendí que él buscaba dar con la salida. ¡Eso sí que no! Le bloqueé el paso y lo alerté de mi presencia, acto seguido él huyó en sentido contrario conmigo siguiéndole los paso y acorralándolo.

-¡Te tengo! –Alcé los brazos hacia él en plan de capturarlo, pero fue más listo en dejar caer unas cosas sobre mi cabeza. Yo alcancé el interruptor de luz que no me quedaba lejos. Vi que casi escapaba, lo sujeté de una mano.

-Dije que sin luz.

-Eres una niñita miedosa.

-¡¿Y qué?

En un rápido movimiento jalé de él hacia mí, él se agacho y apenas pude ver que se bajaba la única prenda que lo cubría, antes de arrojármela a la cara y apagar de nuevo la luz.

Sostuve la ropilla un segundo, como embobado. Respiraba rápido y superficialmente como si hubiera corrido una maratón, pero no llevaba hecho ningún esfuerzo importante.

-No es justo que yo sea el único desnudo aquí –dijo su voz cerca de mi oído cuando sentí el tirón en mi camisa.

-Tú fuiste el que se desnudó solo, en primer lugar, aclarando. Y otra cosa, si hacemos las cosas a tu modo, nunca verás tus alas.

Silencio, luego dejé de sentir sus manos desabrochándome la camisa.

-¿Por qué no podré ver mis alas?

-Porque vas muy rápido. Tus juegos son muy provocativos, sabes?

-¡Tú también ibas muy rápido conmigo!

Maldición, era verdad.

-No iba a hacerte nada, solo quería mirar. ¡Rayos! Pero no me dejas, tendré que decirle a mis manos que vean en lugar de mis ojos. ¿Eso quieres?

Otro silencio. Me di vuelta y le pedí a Hien que hiciera lo mismo para que quedara de espaldas a mí.

-Te explicaré lo que haremos ahora. Se trata de un conjuro propio de mi don, es algo semejante a lo que mi Guardián hace por ti. Nos servirá en el asunto del fuego. Es una antigua tortura medieval, en la que la persona que cargaba con el sello iba perdiendo fuerzas lentamente, y ése poder se transfería automáticamente al creador del sello. El conjuro se activa cada cierto tiempo, pueden ser segundos o hasta cada minuto. Se les dejaba sin comer o tener forma de recuperar fuerza y así era como morían lentamente. En tu caso, solo si tú quieres, y para retirar el exceso de fuerza que tengas. Yo puedo retirarte mi sello si es que te resulta doloroso de soportar.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Puedes recostarte? Lo dibujaré con mis dedos en tu espalda. Trata de no moverte.

Dibujé pues con mis dedos el recorrido de la silueta del símbolo de mi Guardián, invocando su ayuda. Después de hacer ése sello no tendría que tocar a Hien constantemente para poder absorber de su exceso de poder y por otro lado, ya no tendría que molestar a Senji o Tenshi con darme del suyo.

Terminé el conjuro satisfactoriamente. No resistí a darle un sutil beso a Hien en la espalda a manera de agradecimiento.

-¿Me dirás si te molesta? –Pregunté, a pesar de que no hacía falta, yo me daría siempre cuenta si algo malo le llegara a pasar a él. Como prueba, dejó fluir libremente parte de su calor, porque yo sabía que todavía se estaba conteniendo.

-Ahora, a complacer a mi princesa.

-¿Princesa?

Reí descendiendo por su espalda dejando besos silenciosos a mi camino hasta alcanzar sus caderas. Su piel era bastante suave. Hice círculos pasando mis labios y lengua en una de ellas y mis dedos descendieron a la parte posterior de sus piernas en parte para sujetarme y por acariciarlo allí y entre los muslos.

Era muy claro de ver cómo se le erizaba la piel y al mismo tiempo apretaba los músculos queriendo patalear para liberarse de la tortura.

Le hice una mordida tomando tanto de su carne como la boca me permitía. Él se sacudió y me violentó con su fuego. Tuve que despegar los labios un segundo por el dolor, pero para evitar que se levantara apoyé una me mis manos en el horno intenso que era su cadera. En medio de ellas, seguí la línea para descender. Hien gritó cuando uno de mis dedos se hundía. Eso y ver cómo se sacudió completamente y sus uñas pugnaban por enterrarse en la madera crujiente del piso. El fuego hizo un parpadeo y su fuerza inundó mi interior. Una pequeña porción de las fuerzas de Hien iba entrando a mí, después de unos segundos. Todavía no era molesto para ninguno de los dos, ni le restaba sensibilidad a mi presa, en lo más mínimo.

-Dime, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto? –Susurré contra su piel y liberando mi mano de ése conveniente lugar. Él no se lo pensó dos veces y giró sobre su costado, hasta quedar tendido boca arriba. Como sea y por donde lo viera, tenía una vista espectacular con su fuego iluminándolo.

-No me gustó eso último –gruñó él-. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Eso no lo puedo prometer.

-Aleja tus manos de allí.

-Tranquila mi princesa. Sus deseos son órdenes.

Me incorporé de rodillas para darle un poco de oportunidad para no sobresaltarse demasiado, no todavía. Mi siguiente labor fue la de mirar fijamente a Hien a los ojos mientras yo optaba por deshacerme de mis vestiduras. Una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, zapatos, calcetines fuera. Claro, también quitarse la ropa tiene que ser con estilo. Encontré mis cigarros no muy lejos. Me bastó la piel de Hien para encender uno. Aspiré el humo mientras analizaba la situación. Me arrastré a gatas hasta alcanzar a ver el rostro de él a un palmo de distancia del mío y dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el chico apoyándome únicamente por los codos. Solté el humo en su cara antes de bajar y besarle los labios sintiendo la sed en mi lengua, buscando su saliva para humedecerme. Él se sujetó a mi espalda y deslizó una mano hacia mi ropa interior. No tenía muy buenas intenciones según yo intuía. Lo detuve diciendo solamente:

-Yo en tu lugar, no haría eso. ¿Aún quieres comprobar ése "algo" que le costó a Senji un "buen rato"?

Hien dejó escapar una ola de calor de su cuerpo entero, como siguiente reacción a su ruborizarse, pues más rojo o podía estar.

-No, lo que yo quiero es…

Me llevé el cigarro a la boca nuevamente, pero era tal el calor que se me deshizo en cenizas.

Todo éste tiempo me había preguntado ¿por qué con Hien puedo sentirme o comportarme así? ¿Por qué tiene ése poder de atracción? Debía tratarse sin duda por su forma tan transparente de ser, porque a pesar de todo aunque se enojaba conmigo de todas las formas posibles, aún así no terminaba odiándome. Me llenaba de confianza con su alegría, me divertía su timidez, sus pequeñas audacias eran una delicia, su curiosidad me motivaba a revelarle casi cualquier secreto o conocimiento, su emoción era mi fuerza, su deseo mi primera necesidad.

-Solo abrázame y déjame descubrir qué opina tu cuerpo sobre mí.

Hien me daba su tiempo, amistad y sobre todo compañía.

Él cerró sus párpados un segundo, afianzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Con delicadeza inicié a hacer algo más de tortura, frotándome contra su piel. Empujando contra su zona pélvica, de forma rítmica y sin descuidar su rostro, cuidando que no se me escapara ninguno de sus gestos. Volviéndolo a besar con mayor vehemencia.

Hien se resistió con otra onda de calor. Fui lo suficientemente loco comp para no sobresaltarme ésa vez y continuar lo que hacía sin detenerme. Entonces se me ocurrió hacer que el fuego de Hien todo el que me tocara se transformara en pequeñas mariposas que yo sabía le encantaban.

Gimió dentro de mi boca. Me separé unos instantes para contemplar su figura que estaba adquiriendo finas perlas de sudor. Sus manos se enterraban a mi espalda, otra vez, cuando era poco conveniente.

Todavía no, alas. Quiero estimular un poco más a Hien antes que yo me sumerja en mi propio dolor.

Me despegué cuando otra oleada de calor muchísimo más intenso que las anteriores me impulsó hacia arriba. Absorbí una parte del fuego y la otra la dejé escapar formando las figuras de mariposas.

Como no deseaba rendirme, sino todo lo contrario, mis manos tomaron la cintura de Hien y bajé el rostro camino de las sensibles partes bajas.

Era curioso que la piel de Hien estuviera sudando a pesar del calor, pero se trataba solamente de que ése fuego "no quemaba" pero sí mareaba de calor.

Mis labios evadieron el cuerpo erecto para comenzar a probar justo en su nacimiento, con los "gemelos".

Hien se tensó y articuló alguna palabra extraña como en un chillido, y sus manos inquietas solo trataban de ayudarlo a defenderse de mi boca, besos, lengueteos y mordidas. Pero no iba a permitir que me interrumpiera.

-Chö…

Dijo mi nombre de una forma tremendamente excitante, pero no era ni lo más mínimo su intención.

-Termina de una vez o déjalo. No lo soporto.

A sus ojos asomaron un par de lágrimas. Yo ascendí a la cumbre de su sensibilidad, torturándolo con mi lengua, calor y humedad de forma lenta.

Hien se contraía, agitaba y pausaba su respiración. Cerró los ojos. El muy pervertido seguro lo estaba disfrutando. Se soltó de mi agarre y sus manos se clavaron al piso o lo que tuvieran al alcance, con tal de soportarlo. No, más bien sería degustarlo.

No detuve la íntima caricia porque igual a mi me ponía a tocar el "cielo" viéndolo estremecerse de ésa forma.

De un momento a otro él gritó y arqueó la espalda al mismo tiempo, según yo me pude constatar todavía no era su clímax en el propio sentido de la palabra. Dejé de disfrutar de las delicias de su sexo para ayudarlo con mis brazos a girarse y quedar boca abajo.

-Me duele mi…

No lo dejé terminar la frase cuando froté con la palma de mis manos su espalda, en los puntos en donde se enrojecía y vibraba la piel con más intensidad. Bajé mis labios a ésas partes de su espalda. Comencé a chupar, con cuidado de no provocarle un dolor excesivo.

Las diminutas fibras de una pluma saboreé con mi lengua que todavía era pequeña y débil, por lo que se desprendió de su piel. Con la pluma en la boca, busqué el rostro contorsionado de dolor y desesperación de Hien y se la puse frente a sus ojos.

-Es la espalda lo que te duele, ¿no es así? Son tus alas que quieren salir.

Hien no podía sonreírme pero por sus lágrimas comprendí que estaba contento de poder tener ésa oportunidad de ver sus propias alas. Todavía faltaba estimulación en él. Un par de plumitas como dos botoncitos de algodón era lo que había.

-No creo que sea buena idea dejar que completen su transformación todavía, Hien. Es doloroso la primera vez, así que tendrás que conformarte con esto poco por ahora, sino queremos que resulte traumatizante.

-Solo un poco más.

Hien dirigió mi mano de camino al punto de su mayor sensibilidad en la piel.

-Puedo resistir… un poco más.

Mi mano se cerró de golpe, apretándole. Él gimoteaba un poco, luego comencé a frotarlo.

Las diminutas plumas se esparcían dejando crecer despacio y de forma algo pelona un par como de bracitos, mismos que temblaban por el mismo esfuerzo de desarrollarse. Volví a besarlo en la carne, donde el dolor era intenso. Prodigándolo de pequeños masajes para controlar el buen crecimiento de sus alitas. Ésos como bracitos echaron unas cuantas plumitas mejor desarrolladas que antes y decidí que ya era hora de dejar descansar a Hien. Mi propio pulso era ya doloroso en el pecho y ni hablar de mis partes más vulnerables.

-Dejémoslo así por hoy, Hien.

Él asintió, con dificultad. Yo me puse en pie con cierto tambaleo. Las piernas me temblaban como gelatina y mis músculos renegaban todos juntos. Pero me contuve de no mirar a Hien ni un segundo más o terminaría con lo que habíamos dejado empezado.

-Iré por la cámara fotográfica.

Apenas toqué el artefacto, mi cuerpo aceptó dar una respuesta a toda la oleada de sensaciones vibraban bajo mi piel. Las alas me quisieron salir. Me derrumbé al suelo sintiendo como en cámara lenta toda su transformación. Gimiendo y respirando entrecortadamente, me arrastré hasta la cortina. Jalé de ella, dejando entrar la luz de la tarde, cegándome los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Hien y yo nos tomamos un par de fotos. Yo con mis alas amplias ocupando todo el espacio de la toma y él con sus preciosas y diminutas alas de ángel.

-Son hermosas.

Le confesé al oído con un susurro mientras él me pedía que me terminara de desnudar aunque fuera solo por la foto. Le dejé complacerse. Luego me abrazó por la cintura el muy… tramposo cuando la foto se tomaba automáticamente. Cuando ya eran suficientes fotos, pensando todavía en cómo vengarme, le dije:

-Hien, ¿quieres probar el sesenta y nueve?

-¿Sesenta y nueve? ¿Qué es eso?

Vi su carita inocente unos instantes, casi podía observar los engranajes de su cabeza funcionando a todo vapor. Para ayudarlo a descifrar el no tan difícil enigma, me pasé la lengua por la boca y sonreía maléficamente. Ni siquiera tuve que decir una palabra porque antes de poder decir nada, Hien gritó:

-¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡Olvídalo! –Su cara se tornó roja como la grana y se llevó las manitas a la entrepierna como queriendo protegerse.

-¿En serio no te da curiosidad?

-¡No! Mejor me vestiré e iré a comer.

Justo entonces nuestros estómagos rugieron. Llevábamos algunas horas sin comer y hasta entonces lo resentíamos.

-Yo quiero comer "cosita" de Hien.

-¡Que no!

La señorita Lucy tocó a la puerta de forma alertadora.

-Niños, ¿están allí dentro? ¿No piensan ir a comer o qué? Por cierto, ¿sabían que hacen mucho ruido?

Hien me miró asustado, como preguntándome si era cierto que la señorita Lucy podía enterarse de lo que habíamos hecho. Me encogí de hombros sin darle importancia.

-La señorita Lucy tiene un oído muy bueno –susurré.

Hien se ruborizó horrorizado.

-En un momento bajamos –le contesté a la señorita. Me volví hacia Hien para decirle-. Aún tenemos que esperar a que las alas se nos caigan, de lo contrario dejaremos evidente lo que hicimos entre tú y yo.

Nos enfundamos los pantalones y esperamos sentados, yo mirando las fotografías, él doblando ropa y acomodando las cosas otra vez en su lugar.

-¿Qué tanto hacen, chicos? ¿No tienen hambre?

El corazón me dio un vuelco, no me esperaba que el señor de la casa estuviera justo detrás de mí y nos miraba con serenidad.

¡Las alas todavía estaban allí! Maldición. Quería que la tierra me tragara.

-Este… yo, puedo explicarlo, Hien y yo, no…lo que usted piensa… Este…

Tartamudeé demasiado y trataba de ocultar el cuerpo de Hien o hacerle una seña para que no dejara ver sus alas. Pensaba en echarme a mí la culpa de todo, no levantar pensamientos en el señor sobre su nieto.

El hombre se quedó mirando a intervalos a mí, luego a Hien. No dijo absolutamente nada a pesar de notar lo evidente. Avanzó los pasos necesarios para alcanzar a Hien y lo atrajo contra sí en un abrazo.

Me quedé petrificado, era imposible que no notara que las alas estaban allí. Bajé el rostro a tierra a punto de poner mi cabeza a degollar.

-Yo tuve la culpa de que Hien…

-Lo siento, abuelito, yo tuve la culpa de que Chö…

-Ambos tienen unas alas preciosas. Cuídenlas mucho, aún cuando se caigan. Son el recuerdo de la felicidad de sus corazones. Me alegro mucho por ustedes –le revolvió el pelo a Hien.

-Abuelito, ¿no estás enojado?

-No. ¿Por qué?

Me abalancé hacia ellos dos y sin pensarlo dos veces cai de rodillas al suelo. Muy avergonzado por mis acciones dije.

-Perdóneme, fue todo culpa mía. El actor de los hechos fui yo y solo yo merezco el castigo necesario por…

El señor me detuvo con un ademán de su mano y también me revolvió el cabello, con gesto amable.

-¿Está bien si es con mi nieto? ¿Has solucionado el problema que tenías?

-Sí, pero no es por eso que yo… ¡Hien no es para mí como una herramienta para curarme! –Me exalté un poco, pero al hacerlo algo dentro de mí se llenó de calidez. Necesitaba decirlo-. ¡Hien es…!

Me mordí la lengua para callarme, de todas formas alzar la voz era una falta de respeto. Por otra parte, Hien seguía siendo el novio de Sakura.

-Abuelito, tengo una duda –él se atravesó con el fin de desviar el tema por otro carril-. ¿Por qué mis alas no salían cuando yo estuve con Sakura, mi novia?

Él se ruborizó un poco, avergonzado por la confesión, pero no se arrepintió de preguntar. Alzó de nuevo la voz y añadió con voz más firme.

-Con Chö es distinto, con él me siento capaz de lograr lo que sea, perder incluso la timidez. ¿Pero por qué? No entiendo, se supone que yo y Sakura somos…

-No conozco a ésa Sakura, tal vez, como para saberlo –comenzó a hablar el señor-. Pero Chö es un chico maravilloso, ¿no? Si es con él te sientes tranquilo, ¿no? Pero veamos, se trata de un acuerdo entre cuerpo y alma; puede que alguno de los dos no esté aceptando a tu Sakura.

-¿Mi cuerpo o mi alma?

-Si ambos aceptan a ésa persona, las alas aparecerán no importando las condiciones: si tú tienes a otro u otra por novia, si es un pariente o si es incluso un hijo. El corazón es así de complicado. Parece que tú has elegido a Chö.

Hien bajó la cabeza y murmuró.

-La situación es que yo hice una promesa. Mi cuerpo puede que esté siempre de lado de ella, pero mi corazón… es el que… Estoy encadenado, no puedo echarme para atrás.

-Éste cuerpo no le pertenece a ella, te lo puedo asegurar, porque tampoco te pertenece a ti mismo.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntamos Hien y yo al unísono.

-Hijos míos, lo más importante está en el corazón. Si el cuerpo pierde su corazón, deja de ser "alguien", pero el corazón o alma aunque pierda el cuerpo, seguirá siendo "alguien". No lo olviden y guarden mis palabras grabadas en su memoria. Ahora, ¿acaso no oyen a sus estómagos? El cuerpo necesita alimentarse o pronto saldrán las almas de sus cuerpos. Les traje la comida, ya que no se decidían a salir y vine con compañía.

La mariposa de fuego salió de las ropas del señor y se posó sobre la cabeza de Hien. De alguna forma, comenzaba a acostumbrarme mucho a su presencia, Hien solía darle mimos como si se tratara de una mascota y hasta le llegaba a hablar en ocasiones.

Al terminar de comer, todavía teníamos nuestras alas.

-¿Has probado a usarlas para volar, hijo? –Me preguntó el señor al ver que yo me fastidiaba al no poder caminar sin agacharme debido a ellas. Yo busqué entre la ropa un overol y se lo presté a Hien, en verdad me gustaban sus alas, eran preciosas, pequeñas, prácticas… pero no podría volar con ellas.

-Conociendo el vuelo de una mariposa, no quisiera probar. Pero igual tengo curiosidad de ver qué se siente.

¿Qué más daba? Estábamos en el último piso y salimos los tres a la azotea. Hien meneó sus alitas, que solo abanicaron el aire sin lograr nada. Yo reí para mí al verlo. Lo sujeté por la cintura y agité mis alas luego de un brinco para impulsarme.

Volamos primero un poco, nos separamos del suelo unos metros. Creo que iba a vomitar, por no poder controlar la dirección del vuelo. Ya lo sabía desde el principio, las alas de mariposa no podían ser muy prácticas para volar. Pero fuera de eso se sentía genial y por la cara de Hien, deduje que también lo estaba disfrutando. Al terminar el paseo, decidimos que era la hora de comenzar con nuestros deberes escolares. Ya que los terminamos a mí se me había pasado el efecto de las alas. Ya era de noche y comenzamos a pensar que era raro que a Hien aún no se le cayeran las suyas.

-Qué raro, tus alas duran mucho.

Miramos fuera de la que era mi habitación. No había nadie cerca. Como nos entraron ganas de cenar queríamos ir a comer algún aperitivo. Llegamos a la cocina sin mayores contratiempos. Allí mi sorpresa fue enterarme de que Hien hacía unos postres deliciosos. ¡Más que eso! Me confirmó que había sido él quien había preparado los últimos que yo comí en la escuela.

-Tendrás que hacerme más de éstos cuando volvamos a clases. Y si no es mucho pedir que nos invites a los tres…

-¡No! –Hien soltó de repente. Casi me da un infarto por la precipitada respuesta. Lo miré desconcertado. Él se ruborizó y confesó segundos después-. Es que… no me saldrían igual de ricos sino los hago para ti. Se suponía que era un postre –se mordió el labio-… especial –torció entre sus manos el delantal que se puso. Miraba a cualquier otra parte. Yo caí en la cuenta lentamente. ¿Hien solo hacía los postres por mí?

-Gracias y son excelentes.

-No, soy yo quien quiere agradecerte.

Creo que estaba a punto de llorar pero entonces ambos pegamos un brinco cuando la señorita Lucy habló.

-Sí, sí, muy conmovedor. ¿Sabían que hacen muchos ruidos? Todo el día he estado tratando de concentrarme en mi trabajo.

Ella entró caminando con la computadora portátil en los brazos. La dejó sobre la mesa y fue en busca de un aperitivo. Encontró lo que Hien acababa de preparar y lo probó antes de que pudiéramos impedirlo. Enseguida le gustó y se propuso terminar con el resto.

-Ya que usted va a comerse mi postre, ¿me podría prestar su computadora? –Le pregunté. Ella me miró con una mezcla de odio o advertencia. Añadí entonces- Y le regalaremos fotos de su sobrino que acabo de tomar. Traeré la memoria.

-¡Claro! ¡Una foto de mi pequeño sobrino! Me encantaría.

Hien se puso de todos los colores, peor aún, la señorita reparó en sus alas.

-Cariño, ¿son tus alas o estas de _cosplay_?

Ella las tocó y notó por la cara de dolor de Hien, que eran demasiado reales.

-Tía Lucy…

-Ustedes dos son unos pequeños pervertidos, ¿eh? Hien no me hubiera imaginado nunca que eras así, con tu carita de ángel. Pero de Chö no se me hace raro.

-Lo que pasa es que, le mostré unas… unas de mis revistas y…

-¡Chö!

Ambos dimos un brinco del susto.

-También quiero fotos de lo que ustedes estaban haciendo. ¿De acuerdo? Porque seguro tomaste alguna, ¿no?

-Tía Lucy, me da vergüenza…

-¡No le daré todas! ¡Está loca! –Dije dando un portazo al salir. Nunca en la vida me había hecho enojarme tanto, pero esa vez no me pude contener. Ni en broma pensaba darle fotos comprometedoras de situaciones entre Hien y yo.

Un par de horas más tarde, yo me moría de sueño frente al monitor parpadeante. Ya tenía allí algunas fotos y tomado otras tantas de Hien con sus alas entre los jardines. Me aseguré de dejarle a la señorita Lucy solo las que formaran parte de la colección para lo del diseño de vestuarios en el sitio de Internet que tenía para dicho motivo.

Un par de revisiones, edición y pronto estaba tan cansado que decidí que era hora de meterme a la cama. Devolví la computadora y caminé a mi nueva habitación. El angelito de Hien estaba entre mis sábanas ya completamente dormido. Sus alitas seguían allí, sin la menor intención de caer. Yo hice lo propio poniéndome la pijama y me subí a la cama. Alcanzando el oído de Hien le susurré:

-Me gustas.

Le pasé el brazo por la cintura y recargué mi cabeza sobre su cuello y nunca. Lo abracé tan fuerte como el cansancio me permitía. Dejé que mis sueños se hundieran dentro de los de él. Aún dentro del sueño yo seguía abrazándolo. Hien volteó a verme y en sus ojos noté la confusión que lo atormentaba desde hace horas, incluso yo mismo estaba con sentimientos encontrados, empalmados, revueltos. Él lo resumió por partes para mí.

-No puedo fallarle a Sakura, Chö. Yo estoy encadenado a ella desde que soy su prometido y desde que ella me ha ayudado durante los últimos años a sobrevivir. Incluso tengo que saldar la deuda de su casa que yo mismo le destruí a su familia, el día en que mi don despertó. Ella y su familia pretenden no hacer mucho cargo de eso sobre mí. Mis padres y los de ella son los que la están pagando pero es mi responsabilidad. Pensaba que luego de resolver lo del problema con mi don conseguiría un trabajo que me permitiera saldar ésa deuda. No solo es por ella, o nuestras familias, sino que por mí mismo. Quiero dejar de ser una carga para todos. Pero justo ahora lo que yo siento por ella ya no sé qué es. Me aterra estar dudando de lo nuestro, porque un sentimiento que no debería existir está desplazándola, haciendo trizas mis firmes propósitos y tengo miedo de no cumplir con mi palabra. Lo de Hien con Chö no puede ser, incluso el futuro mismo lo dice, Sakura lo dijo, ¿verdad?

Tomé entonces su rostro entre mis manos. Lo observe con severidad para decirle lo mucho que me incomodaba escuchar la verdad viniendo de sus amados labios.

-Nuestro futuro no se ha escrito, yo te lo puedo asegurar. Tú mismo has hecho cambiar el rumbo de las cosas en varias ocasiones, ¿cierto? Entonces, no deberíamos ser tan pesimistas, ni tú, ni yo.

-La situación me supera. No hay nada que pueda hacer para desviarme de mi camino, porque sería un error que me cobraría una factura muy alta.

-Lo sé. Te comprendo -besé su frente, reteniendo mis propios impulsos de llorar-. De cualquier forma, si te sirve de algo saberlo, yo te quiero –murmuré contra su cabello, cerca del oído.

-¿De verdad?

-Tanto que no me siento capaz de olvidarte o de recordar a la otra persona que alguna vez amé con todas mis fuerzas.

-Chö…

Hien pronunció mi nombre contra mi pecho y correspondió a mi abrazo apretándose más a mí. Me sonó como una súplica de algo… ¿el qué? No lo comprendí bien. No sabía qué hacer, el peso de la razón competía cuerpo a cuerpo contra el corazón.

-Chö, despierta, Chö.

La voz de él resonaba como un eco distante dentro de mi cabeza. Luego del sonido de una alarma y poco a poco mi sensibilidad fue despertándose con el cosquilleo y humedad sobre mis labios. Al abrir los ojos, vi directamente las orbes de sus ojos, respiré de su aliento y comprendí lentamente que él me besaba y trataba de despertarme.

-Se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela.

En un segundo comprendí que yo estaba sobre él impidiéndole moverse.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos a ésta posición?

-No lo sé y no me mires a mí –Hien se ruborizó-. Pero que lleguemos tarde es lo que menos me preocupa ahora. Son mis alas, no sé cómo hacer para esconderlas de los compañeros.

-¿Qué? ¿No han desaparecido ya?

Efectivamente seguían allí. Ni falta hacía que Hien me lo dijera. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-Eres un pervertido, Hien, has estado portándote mal. ¿Te lo has pasado pensando en "eso" que hicimos?

-¡No! –Hien se llevó una mano al rostro-. Pero aún siento como si tus labios estuvieran "allí".

Noté que quiso pasar una de sus manos entre nuestras cinturas encontradas. Meneé mis caderas para confirmarlo diciendo.

-¿Aquí?

Hien emitió un sonido por su boca que al principio parecía ser un sí, pero que terminó pareciéndose más a un gemido. Me aparté al ver que el reloj no parecía tener intenciones de detener el tiempo. Al salir de la cama pude ver que Hien realmente se refería a "ésa" parte de su cuerpo. Creo que él estaba asustado, pero su cara estaba lejos de expresarlo, pues parecía más a excitación.

-Será mejor que intentes darte una ducha de agua fría –sugerí. Hien asintió con la cabeza. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Lo vi perderse luego llevando su ropa camino al baño.

En lo que él salía saqué nuestras maletas y cosas para subirlas al coche. El señor me dio los buenos días. Yo correspondí a su saludo y caminé junto con él al comedor, donde la señorita Lucy servía algo para desayunar.

Anoche había llovido y el cielo se mostraba siniestro y gris con sus nubes.

-Él me contó que lo puedes ver –dijo el señor repentinamente, provocando que yo escupiera del sorbo de té que tomaba de mi taza.

-¿El fantasma?

-Sí.

Hien nos acompañó poco más tarde, apareciendo su fisonomía apenas cubierta por una pequeña toalla ceñida a la cintura. Se me arrojó prácticamente encima al verme, frente a todos.

-¡Hien!

-Chicos, no hay tiempo para eso.

Empuje´al chico para verlo a la cara. Ése definitivamente no podía ser él. Es decir, ése comportamiento tan desinhibido.

-Yo amo a Hien –fue lo que dijo Hien.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Anda, mejor ponte algo de ropa encima, la bata o el uniforme y luego vuelves.

Escuché la taza del señor caerse sobre la mesa, desparramando todo su contenido. Giré a verlo, tenía los ojos desorbitadas. Yo me abochorné al principio pensando en la escenita que estábamos montando Hien y yo, hasta que ésa lucecita del raciocinio me hizo caer en la cuenta de que Hien tal vez era algo más que Hien. La piel se me erizó desde la nucha a los pies. ¿Estaba siendo él poseído por el fantasma?

Hien llevó sus labios a mi oído sujetándome por los hombros, aunque no hacía falta, yo estaba hecho piedra y por más que quisiera impedirle que se me acercara no hubiera podido mover un solo dedo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ésa bruja a solas? Los recuerdos de Hien me dicen que tú y ella hablaron. Aparte, quiero preguntarte, ¿quién es la mujer de la cual dijo esa "bruja" que tú estarías a su lado? ¿La conoces?

-Yo… ¡Esa es una tontería! Yo no quiero a ninguna mujer, ni conozco a ninguna en éste mundo que pueda interesarme. ¡Solo quiero a Hien! ¿Lo entienden? ¡Que les quede claro!

Otra vez perdí los estribos al hablar. Al notarlo solo me puse a temblar de rabia y vergüenza con el señor de la casa. Hien o el fantasma, no sé ya, se me acercó a darme un beso en la boca. Algo como un pequeño chasquido.

-Yo amo a Hien –volvió a repetirme-. Pase lo que pase después a Hien, yo lo protegeré. Lo prometo. Porque lo amo a él, y a él contigo, y a tu Guardián conmigo. Terminó de decir aquello y el cuerpo de Hien cayó entre mis brazos desmayado. El fantasma había salido de él y se desvaneció.

¿Qué fue todo aquello? ¿Y por qué tenía que tomar el cuero de Hien para decirlo? Mencionó algo sobre sus memorias, entonces quizá al poseer su cuerpo, pudo ver parte de sus recuerdos.

Cargué con el cuerpo de Hien a la habitación, donde poco después despertó algo asustado.

-¿Cuándo llegué aquí? –Miró alrededor y se percató de mi rostro preocupado-. Sentí que alguien se me acercaba por detrás cuando me estaba bañando y luego la cortina se corrió y no vi a nadie. Perdí el conocimiento.

-Tranquilo, solo fue que te asustaste un poco. La ventana estaba abierta y entró el viento. En el transcurso debiste de haber resbalado al suelo y te golpeaste la cabeza –le mentí. Hien me miró con expresión bastante seria. No se lo creyó en absoluto.

-¿Era el espíritu Guardián, verdad? –Preguntó y yo suspiré.

-Sí, él tomó tu cuerpo por unos instantes. Luego te cuento, debemos ir a la escuela, ahora.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice mientras él me poseía?

-Nada grave o de preocuparse.

Él debió notar que y no deseaba hablar más del tema, por lo que de momento no insistió más.

-Ahora, ¿cómo hago para esconder mis alas? El hormigueo no me ha abandonado y temo que me crezcan más.

-Trata de ponerte el saco, luego la mochila a la espalda. Quizá ayuden.

En serio, las alas de Hien me estaban preocupando. Tendría que consultar un poco a Senji al respecto, aunque no estaba seguro de si cooperaría o no.

Al llegar a la escuela, mi primera preocupación fue esa, luego se añadió un segundo problema: varias chicas aglomerándose alrededor mío y de Hien o cuchicheando a nuestras espaldas, por lo que tuve que escoltarlo y protegerlo de que cualquier curioso notara lo de sus alas. También era un poco de actitud celosa de mi parte por no querer compartirlo con ninguna de ellas.

Una chica se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Eres tú el chico de las fotos del sitio de Internet de Syaoran Chö-sama?

Hien se puso de todos los colores al reconocer el tema por el cual toda esa gente se nos acercaba.

-Es que… eres muy lindo. ¡Te vez divino con esos vestidos! Suerte.

Yo sonreí para mis adentros. Mi modelo estaba dando sus primeros frutos.

-Será mejor que te acostumbres. Andando.

Inconcientemente lo tomé de la mano para hacerlo avanzar y no lo solté en todo el camino hacia el salón de clases, e incluso allí mismo. Tomé una bocanada de aire y les grité a los compañeros que tomaran asiento de inmediato. Me encantaba el efecto que provocaba en ellos. El ruido de las butacas no se hizo esperar y me dirigí fácilmente con Hien a nuestros lugares.

El transcurso de las clases fue normal, hasta que a un profesor se le ocurrió pedir la tarea sobre algo hecho con nuestro propio don y que fuera artístico.

Hien aún conservaba como un secreto su don y no sabía nada sobre cómo utilizar otros dones… por lo que estaba a punto de tener un enorme cero en la materia. El profesor llegó hacia él a recoger su tarea y entonces inició la tención. Estaba pensando yo en cómo hacerlo salir del apuro cuando de forma repentina, Hien se puso rojo como la grana, rebuscó algo dentro de su mochila y se puso de pie. Mirándome hizo una reverencia como pidiendo antes permiso, perdón. Él me empujó contra la mesa de mi butaca y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo me arrebató el saco y la camisa que por cierto nunca me gustaba abrocharme. Yo solía andar demasiado fachoso por los pasillos de la escuela. A veces recibía reportes por portar mal el uniforme pero no me importó nunca. Fue un hábito para mí cargar la camisa desabrochada.

Lo primero que pensé de ésa actitud fue que a Hien le entraban "ganas" pero en serio y pues, pretender hacerlo en público ya era ir a otro nivel.

-¡Chicos, aquí no! –Chilló una compañera muy asustada.

Pero en cuanto sentí la suave y húmeda punta del pincel de Hien deslizándose por mi espalda, comprendí que el asunto era completamente distinto. Hien hacía su tarea sobre mi espalda. Después de todo, su don no solo era el fuego, sino que también el dibujo. Muy chistoso el niño. Escuché el barullo de murmullos y los mirones me acorralaron en cuestión de segundos. Cuando Hien terminó, supuse que lo que me dibujó fue una mariposa, debido a los comentarios.

-¡Qué bonita! Parece que fueran sus alas.

-¡Los colores!

El profesor quiso argumentar algo sobre éste tipo de tarea, no podía ser válida pero se abstuvo de comentar y solamente garabateó algo en la lista de alumnos.

-De acuerdo, todos a sus lugares. El siguiente.

Acerqué el rostro a Hien cuando el se sentó y me devolvía mi ropa, que yo colgué de mi mesa.

-¿Hacías cosas así en tu anterior escuela de descubrimiento de dones?

Hien asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Nuestra conversación se vio de pronto interrumpida cuando Senji al dar su ejemplo de tarea hecha a base de su don, hizo crecer una planta a velocidad peligrosa que sujetó a Hien enredándolo de brazos, piernas y pecho para luego alzarlo en vilo por encima de nuestras cabezas.

-¡Senji! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le reclamé a mi amigo.

-Hien trae sus alas expuestas, ¿verdad? Pensé que sería muy artístico dejar que todos las vieran.

-¡Bájame o quemaré tu planta junto contigo!

-Me gustaría verlo. Aparte me debes una y no me gustan tus alas porque significa que tuviste una buena mañana de diversión con "alguien", ¿o me equivoco?

Enfrenté la mirada de Senji directamente. En verdad que no me lo creía, él hablaba en serio.

-Bien, si quieres saberlo yo lo violé. ¿Algún problema con eso?

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué a él y no a mí?

-¡Senji!

-¡Suéltame! –Hien estaba ahora siendo estrangulado por la maldita planta, pero yo me sentía tan enojado con mi amigo que apenas reparaba en sus gemidos de dolor.

El grupo entero soltó repentinamente una exclamación cuando las alas de Hien se asomaron por entre sus ropas que la misma planta alzaba. Seguí los ojos de Tenshi quien también se puso a contemplar la escena con cara de aburrido.

-Aún no están lo suficientemente grandes como para decir que sean alas verdaderas. Supongo que en las prisas por llegar a tiempo no han terminado con lo suyo –dijo Tenshi juzgando las alas de Hien.

-Puedo terminar con eso ahora mismo si tanto les apetece a los dos.

Toqué el tallo de la planta y la convertí en diminutas mariposa que se esparcieron por el aula y apenas a tiempo capturé a Hien en brazos.

-¿Estas bien? –Le pregunté y él asintió levemente con la cabeza. Solo así lo dejé en el suelo.

El profesor dio un aplauso, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mencionó algo sobre que a Hien le había puesto un cero pero que con la interpretación le valdría la tarea a él y a nosotros. No pudimos quejarnos de eso, pero me dieron ganas de gritar que yo hablaba en serio, que Senji no bromeaba tampoco y que Hien casi moría estrangulado.

Llegada la hora del desayuno, invité a Hien a acompañarme junto con mi par de supuestos amigos. Todavía sacaba chispas por los ojos cuando nos sentamos a la mesa los cuatro para ponernos a devorar ansiosos nuestros aperitivos.

Solo Hien no probaba bocado. Yo fui el primero en levantar la cabeza cuando terminé con lo de mi plato.

-Chö… -Hien quiso decir algo pero Senji se adelantó.

-Al terminar las clases, detrás de los árboles que dan a los dormitorios. Yo contra ti, Hien. El que gane se queda con él –dijo señalándome con la cuchara-. Es una pelea a muerte, aparte me debes una. Ten en cuenta que no andaré con dudas ni reservas en atacarte, porque tú tampoco eres una mosquita que no pueda causar daño.

Hien tragó saliva.

-Ere un idiota. Aunque ganaras el premio, yo no me dejaré regalar así de fácilmente.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Chö! ¿Cómo es que no te des ni una maldita idea de lo que he esperado por ti todos estos años? Primero nuestro superior, lo soporté, pero ahora llega éste niñato y te rindes a él. ¡No voy a aceptarlo! Ni pienso esperar un minuto más. Todo ése maldito tiempo que perdí viéndote hundido por la pérdida de nuestro superior, haciendo lo posible por que volvieras a ser el de siempre y de paso apartaba todas ésas personas que fijaban su atención sobre ti. Ya no puedo esperar más a que te fijes en mí.

-Te he dicho antes que no me gustó besarte. ¿Por qué habría de gustarme la sola idea de corresponderte?

Sostuve su mirada hasta que él rodó los ojos hacia Hien, casi como lanzándole flechas o rayos.

-Te odio, Hien, con todas mis fuerzas.

-Acepto tu desafío –el niño no dio el brazo a torcer.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón pensando en las posibilidades inexistentes que Hien tenía de ganarle a Senji. Él era más diestro en peleas, Hien en cambio solo tenía mucha fuerza que no era capaz de controlar.

-Eres hombre muerto –sentenció Senji. Tenshi levantó la cabeza e hizo lo propio al añadir.

-Yo también odio a Hien. Será mejor que cambiemos la estrategia.

-Propongo un juego limpio de voleibol, el que gane se queda con Chö –dijo Hien y sentí escalofríos. ¡Yo era el trofeo! Debería resultarme excitante que pelearan por mí, pero al oír eso solo quería darles una bofetada o golpe en la cabeza.

-Bien, ¿y tú por qué odias también a Hien? –Hice como que me importaba, siendo que en realidad estaba harto de tonterías.

-Bueno, porque también quiero el premio.

En un segundo yo, Hien y Senji volteamos a verlo con tanto interés repentino que no nos lo creíamos.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? A ti quien te gusta es la Sakura Tenshi –Senji fue el más sorprendido de los tres-. Después de lo del otro día, en que la llevaste a enfermería, creí que su relación era un hecho.

Tenshi abanicó el aire para arrojar la idea por donde había venido.

-Nada sucedió, incluso siguió desmayándose cada que yo trataba de decirle cualquier cosa. Yo no puedo estar interesado en una niña tan frágil. Peor aún, no solo me gusta Chö, sino que también creo estar un poco interesado en Hien… y en Senji.

-¿De qué dem…? –No pude terminar la frase. En serio no tenía palabras para tantas confesiones juntas en un solo día.

-Por eso mismo también los odio a los tres, porque ninguno a puesto un mínimo de atención hacia mí. Pero qué más da, estoy acostumbrado a soportarlo. Los mandaré al infierno una vez que gane mis trofeos. Tengo varias ideas cruzando por mi mente para causarles una deliciosa tortura.

El nerviosismo hizo que buscara un cigarrillo para llevármelo a la boca. Tenshi no se detuvo una vez que ya había iniciado a hablar.

-Comenzaré encadenando a sus lechos sus preciados cuerpos. Quizá juntos, no sé, poco importa. Sería lindo verlos morderse y arañarse entre sí. Los dejaría sin probar ni un poco de comida o agua durante días, para oír sus lamentos y ansiedad por agua, que yo derramaré sobre vuestras pieles, pero como estarán encadenados, no podrán beberla. Entonces cuando yo quiera besarlos ansiarán morderme y beber mi propia sangre. Será divertido ver qué tan salvajes pueden ser en situaciones extremas. Pero ésa es solo una de mis fantasías. Tengo muchas, si les apetece escuchar…

-No, gracias –dijimos los tres en coro.

-Como siempre, ninguno se interesa en mis ideas.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Hien? ¿Tú también matarías por mí? –Le pregunté en espera de escuchar algo más sensato y para conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos. Yo mismo no entendía los míos, pero una cosa era cierta, deseaba estar al lado de Hien por un tiempo indefinido.

-Yo…

Se giró para verme. Sus preciosas mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa-rojo que se me antojaba morder. Pero hizo un movimiento inesperado para todos. Se llevó las manos a la entrepierna.

-Chö, en serio, necesito ayuda…

-¿Aún sientes...?

Él asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-No puedo dejar de sentirlo.

Expliqué entonces muy a mi pesar, lo que pasaba con Hien, sobre que sus alas ya llevaban más de doce horas allí. Senji y Tenshi cruzaron miradas incrédulas al principio, pero al finalizar las clases vieron que sí era preocupante.

-¿Tan enamorado estás de Chö? –Preguntó dolido Senji-. Es decir, hay un mito sobre que las alas de alguien pueden salir de forma permanente cuando se encuentra al verdadero amor. A la práctica eso solo acontece para decir que lo estás deseando de forma insaciable y al mismo tiempo tú lo amas demasiado. Que incluso si tus alas pudieran haber sido muy difíciles de salir, significa que no te tomas a la ligera un sentimiento tan importante como ése que estás demostrando tener. Bueno, puede ser eso o que tus alas no desaparecen porque alguien te las lamió o chupó mientras comenzaban a salir.

-¿Qué tiene qué ver que yo haya hecho eso? –Me confesé sin querer-. Lo hice para que no le resultara una experiencia dolorosa.

-¡Lo que pasa que ahora le guste de más!

Volvimos Senji y yo a sostenernos miradas que mataban.

-¿Te duelen las alas, Hien? –Tenshi le preguntó, despreocupándose de Senji y yo.

-Solo un poquito.

-¿Dónde?

Tenshi tocó la parte media entre las alas de Hien, con las yemas de los dedos, subiéndolas y bajándolas. El chiquillo gimió de dolor.

-¿Y aquí?

Siguió en círculo, rodeando la naciente del ala derecha. Hien terminó encorvándose debido a las punzadas de dolor. Tenshi parecía poco interesado en dejar de verlo sufrir.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué no lo vez? Déjalo. Claro que le va a doler.

-¿Quién es más sádico, yo que le pregunto o tú que le provocaste éste dolor?

Me mordí la lengua, él tenía la razón, pero la mitad de la razón. No era el dolor de Hien lo que yo deseaba, era…

-Bueno, ¿qué no íbamos a jugar?

-Tú eras el que quería que interviniera con lo de las alas de Hien, así que decide.

-Es que no lo pedemos llevar a ningún hospital ni enfermería porque se darían cuenta eventualmente de su don –medité unos instantes hasta al fin decidirme-. Llevaremos a Hien a conocer nuestra guarida secreta.

Senji y Tenshi me miraron incrédulos. No me extrañaba, ni a mí mismo de estar en el lugar de ellos, me gustaría ser invadido en mi lugar favorito y secreto.

-A Hien le encantará tanto como a nosotros.

-Por algo es secreto. ¡No puedes compartirlo todo con él!

Alcé mi mano para detener la avalancha de improperios. Senji se mordió la lengua de mala gana, más yo supuse que por dentro comprendía por qué yo quería que Hien conociera mi escondite secreto para los días de descanso.

Entonces lo tomé de la mano para que me acompañara. Pronto los cuatro nos internamos en lo más profundo del bosque que rodea siempre a los dormitorios de chicos. Al parecer, Hien nunca había ido más allá del afluente del arroyo, después de cruzarlo el paisaje de árboles y arbustos se volvía más y más espeso, produciendo una suave oscuridad aún con la luz del día encima. Así anduvimos caminando por alrededor de media hora hasta que los árboles dejaron pasar la luz en plenitud saliendo al borde y principio de un profundísimo abismo. Estábamos en la cima de un acantilado. El sol bañó de luz nuestros rostros, el paisaje siempre impresionante del cielo en su cortina de nubes heridas y traspasadas por los rayos, matizado de colores por doquier. Los pájaros con su piar, la suave brisa húmeda, el anuncio de una lluvia torrencial. Escuché el suspiro de Hien a mi lado. Me giré. Él sonreía. Con sus ojos capturaba cada detalle del paisaje hasta que tiré de él.

-Tendremos que cruzar al otro lado -el acantilado al paralelo con nosotros se erguía majestuoso, lleno de misterios. La abertura de la tierra debía ser cosa de siglos. La altura que tenía del lecho del arroyo hacia nosotros y que implicaba a su vez el tamaño de la caída del agua, debía ser por lo menos de un kilómetro. Altísimo para unas pequeñas hormigas humanas como nosotros.

No había puente para llegar al otro lado y la separación entre las dos paredes de roca colosales también era considerable. Tanto Senji como Tenshi eran los salvadores del problema. El primero hacía sobresalir la tierra y un tramado de troncos y ramas, mientras que el otro afianzaba el puente congelando la superficie de los troncos, volviéndolo nuestro improvisado puente en algo "transitable".

Me detuve en contemplar la expresión extasiada de Hien, mientras veía el puente formarse. Luego lo hice volver a tierra señalándole que caminara. Senji fue primero y luego Hien, yo iba a seguir detrás de él cuando Tenshi se interpuso entre los dos. Dado que sería arriesgado intentar adelantarme a él por lo angosto del puente, mejor me abstuve.

-Será mejor que no mires abajo –la profundidad le provocó un vértigo espantoso que lo hizo andar a gatas, sujetándose con pies y manos. Tenshi comenzó a acosarlo para que avanzara.

-Si caminas rápido tal vez lo logres –sugirió, pero por dentro parecía disfrutar del miedo y angustia de Hien.

Obediente, el pequeño se levantó y a todo vapor avanzó hasta dar de bruces cotra Senji, quien se había detenido a mitad del camino. Hien se tambaleó por lo que terminó sujetándose a la espalda de mi amigo.

-Si tienes alas, ¿por qué no vuelas y asunto arreglado? –Senji lo empujó para que no lo tocase. Por muy poco Hien no alcanzaba a sujetarse. Afianzó uñas, manos y piernas. Su cabeza buscó ver la altura en la que se encontraba. El pánico lo hizo su presa. Tenshi caminó con tanta calma que parecía ser un malabarista acostumbrado a su cuerda resbalosa.

-¿Sabías que te ves bien cuando te aterras?

Hien escuchó eso, dicho a su oído de forma clara. Entonces de un salto se puso de pie y empujó a Senji para apurarlo.

-¡Por favor avanza!

-Silencio. Estoy admirando el paisaje y sus sonidos. ¿No lo ves? Es inmensamente hermoso, tranquilo, lleno de paz excepto por ti, claro.

-Es la hora de las cosquillas –Tenshi lo alcanzó y no veía espacio para salir huyendo.

-¡Basta! ¡Si no dejan de hacerme esto, les juro que caeremos los tres juntos al vacío! –Advirtió Hien con lágrimas en los ojos y voz temblorosa.

Suspiré fastidiado.

-Si tanto miedo tienes entonces tengo que volver a repetirte que estoy yo aquí para resolver lo que se salga de control, ¿no? ¿Te lo he dicho antes, verdad?

Abracé a Tenshi por detrás, de forma inesperada, al mismo tiempo tratando de ver a Hien por arriba del hombro de mi amigo.

-Ustedes dos, Senji, Tenshi, si siguen molestando a…

-Mira lo bien que le sienta la expresión de dolor y cómo se enoja –escuché cerca de mi oído. Tenshi tomó el rostro de Hien para mostrármelo-. ¿No te parece que es…?

-Es mío. Ni se les ocurra tocarlo.

En un dos por tres jalé del brazo de Hien, para lanzarlo al vacío y yo mientras veía cómo caíamos metí la otra mano dentro del bolsillo. Como que… estábamos en pequeños aprietos. Me llevé la mano a la barbilla, analizando los arbustos que había alrededor. Entonces provoqué un golpe de viento bajo nuestros pies, sacando la mano. Enseguida aprovechando la disminución de rapidez en la caída, armé mi propio puente a base de arbustos y rocas, todo lo que hubiera alrededor y yo pudiera usar, invocando a mi Guardián. El puente lo hice descender como en forma de rampa hasta la cueva a la que yo quería llegar. Tomé a Hien de la cintura en el trayecto y como si fuera bajar por una resbaladilla llegamos deslizándonos a la entrada. No lo solté aún cuando Senji y Tenshi llegaron después.

-Aún no me parece correcto que invitemos a Hien a éste lugar –Senji me asaltó con su mirada enfadada.

-Una vez que lo cures le borrarás la memoria y listo.

-¡Ja! Lo dices como si fuera algo fácil.

-Para ti lo es, ¿no?

-No del todo.

Hien se liberó de mí para ver el interior de la cueva donde había restos de ruinas antiguas, símbolos extraños y una especie de altar al centro. Se dirigió más al fondo y vio grabado sobre la pared una puerta grandísima de roca con dibujos solemnes de dos figuras, una de ellas con un par de alas y rodeada de fuego, la otra figura representaba un dragón con alas de mariposa.

Contemplé el rostro boquiabierto de Hien.

-¿Los dragones existieron algún tiempo atrás?

-Realmente lo dudo –dije.

-Eso debió ser tal vez la forma de una técnica de ataque. Es lo que siempre pienso –puntualizó Senji.

Luego los pasos de Hien se dirigieron hacia el altar. Tenshi aguardaba recargado contra una pared, Hien observaba las inscripciones de alrededor. Pronunció algo que yo no comprendí y se sentó en la roca.

-¿Entiendes lo que dice? Yo llevo tiempo queriendo descifrar los símbolos.

-No los entiendo, pero me parecen familiares de alguna forma. Es como si fuera un recuerdo lejano que no alcanzo a ver bien.

-Como sea, sabemos activar su poder y es lo importante. Acuéstate en la roca, pero antes desvístete –se acercó Senji.

Hien lo miró alzando una ceja, así que intervine.

-Usamos el poder de ésa roca para incrementar nuestra fuerza o algo así. Se siente bastante bien. Aunque en tu caso, es para que Senji pueda obtener más fuerza para curarte o saber qué es lo que tienes exactamente. Me refiero a lo de tus alas. Así sabremos con certeza qué es lo que te impide que se caigan.

-¿En serio debo desvestirme?

-Si no quieres sufrir de una lesión que yo no pueda ver o de posibles daños secundarios… pues tú sabrás –comentó de mala gana mi amigo.

-Es necesario –puntualicé ladeando la cabeza.

Hien comenzó a quitarse la ropa muy tímidamente, incluso antes de bajarse el pantalón urgió a que no lo vieran directamente. Señaló a Tenshi, antes que nada.

-Él no está mirando, no seas ridículo. ¿Por qué no dices nada de Chö? Él sí te ve directamente.

Hien giró la cabeza hacia mi, pero luego la bajó.

-Si algo malo llegara a pasar… Tú también me estás mirado, voltea a otra parte –apuntó a Senji.

-Te tengo qué ver de todas formas. ¿O quieres quedarte sin revisión?

Hien me miró otra vez. Yo no añadí cosa alguna. Traté de ser lo suficientemente tranquilo para transmitirle un poco de confianza sobre el asunto. Luego lo vi terminando de arrojar el resto de su ropa al suelo, no muy lejos de él. Se recostó en la piedra boca abajo. Senji pronunció las palabras de un conjuro que reaccionaba con la roca. Las inscripciones se iluminaron a su alrededor en un color verde brillante. Automáticamente Hien perdió noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, quedando inconciente.

Senji alzó los brazos hacia la roca, el cuerpo de Hien según lo previsto comenzó a elevarse unos centímetros hasta ser como un metro de altura. El brillo verde de la roca lo cubría por completo mientras levitaba. Senji comenzó a concentrarse en lo que era su trabajo, dar un chequeo general al cuerpo. En el aire Hien se encorvaba hasta formar un ovillo y giraba sobre su eje con lentitud. El cabello hacía leves ondulaciones como movido por el viento. Su estado parecía ser bastante vulnerable a lo que hiciera Senji con sus manos. Cualquier cosa podría lastimarlo. Mi único deber allí era el de supervisar que Senji no atentase en contra suya.

El poder de Senji cabe decir que es bastante terrorífico desde cierto punto de vista. La naturaleza o mejor dicho, toda la materia puede ser manipulable para él. Cualquier partícula, átomo o cosa existente puede serle su herramienta o juguete, puede modificarla como desee y eso incluye a los seres vivos… aunque en el proceso puede llegar a matarlos siempre y cuando el portador del don tenga suficiente poder. Es casi como si pudiera hacer cualquier tipo de cosa, como si tuviera la mayoría de dones en uno solo: agua, hielo, luz, tierra, viento, fuego, aire, etc… Entre lo que no puede alcanzar a hacer es modificar almas, lo cual incluye que no pueda tocar a los Guardianes, cualesquiera que sean, ni puede tener algo qué ver con el don de ver el futuro o cosas semejante. Senji en lo particular estudia sobre el comportamiento humano, la psicología, sobre cómo leer mentes y cómo manipular la memoria. Uno de sus proyectos es logra hacer traer a la memoria recuerdos muy lejanos y volver al cerebro más capaz de retener datos, sucesos… su estudio en gran parte me ha sido de ayuda para comprender el tipo de problema que me sucede sobre disfunción eréctil, pero aún no conocemos la cura, excepto por Hien.

Me mordí el labio, contemplando las alas y cuerpo que levitaba sobre la roca. La cara de Senji comenzaba a contraerse de forma que parecía no encontraba lo que buscaba por mucho que se concentrara.

-¿De qué demonios está hecho ése cuerpo? No lo puedo manipular de ninguna forma por mucho que trato, las alas no se retiran.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "de qué está hecho!

-¡Eso mismo! Intentaré con algo más de fuerza.

-Ten cuidado Senji, Hien tendrá mucho poder, pero su cuerpo en realidad me parece que es frágil.

-¡Pues no me lo creo! Es como si fuera el cuerpo material de un Guardián, no el de un humano normal.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Lo que digo! Tengo que presionarlo más o no conseguiré nada.

En ése mismo momento, el cuerpo de Hien dejó de girar por la inercia del vuelo y fuerza de Senji. Sus ojos se abrieron.

-Tú no tienes permiso de tocar éste cuerpo –dijo Hien con un modo y timbre de voz que yo desconocí. ¡Ni siquiera debería poder abrir los ojos estando bajo el influjo de ése poder!

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Senji antes de comenzar a gritar por ver y sentir cómo su propio cuerpo se retorcía y quebraba.

-¡Hien, no hagas eso! Él quiere curarte, no pretende hacerte daño –intervine inútilmente. Di dos grandes zancadas para alcanzar el altar. Tenshi me detuvo.

-¡No puedes acercarte una vez que la roca se ha activado!

-¡Esta matando a Senji!

-¡Lo sé!

Ambos estaban sufriendo, el cuerpo de Senji se contorsionó de formas tan nada naturales que tuve que mirar a otra parte para no sentir su dolor en mi propio cuerpo. Cuando dejó de quejarse, supe que Hien había dejado de torturarlo.

-Tú puedes curarte a ti mismo, entonces hazlo.

-¡Hien! ¡Eres un…!

No encontré una palabra para describirlo, Hien clavó sus ojos en mí, se llevó una mano al pecho y pude ver que de su boca salía un río de sangre.

-Te amo, Syaoran Chö…

Rompí el agarre del que Tenshi me tenía y avancé hasta Hien atravesando distancias y la barrera del verde fluorescente que lo rodeaba. La roca se desactivó y alcancé a atrapar a Hien cuando caía. Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, dando el aspecto de estar desmayado. Sus ojos volvían a estar cerrados. Senji hizo que yo pegara un brinco cuando me tocó en el hombro. En un segundo él estaba otra vez completamente bien, pero se notaba que había gastado muchísima fuerza.

-Él no es humano, Chö, es un monstruo. No me extraña que siga vivo aún a pesar del don que tiene y más que nada me pregunto si eso se debe a que carga con el Guardián como su parásito.

-No parece del todo feliz, ve cómo sangra y la forma en que se apretó el pecho me dice que le duele ésa carga. ¿Qué rayos es lo que acaba de pasar, Senji?

-Creo que, no quiere ser tocado por nadie, excepto tal vez… tú.

-¿Quién, el Guardián o Hien?

-Se sentía distinto a tu Guardián o inclusive a Hien mismo. Hay un tercero en esto.

-¿El Guardián de Hien? –Sugerí.

-No me gustaría conocer a ése ser, nunca –Senji se llevó una mano al hombro, recordando su propio dolor.

-Lo he visto antes y él no parece tratar muy bien a Hien… es como si se empeñara en acortarle la vida. ¿Pero con qué propósito? Dice que lo ama, pero ¿por qué lo hace sufrir?

Hicimos una pausa en que ninguno de los tres dijo palabra. Luego me dediqué a ponerle sus ropas a Hien, quien no parecía poder despertar. Limpié su sangre y lo retuve entre mis brazos, sentado en el suelo. Él se había quedado profundamente dormido y se notaba a ratos intranquilo, porque gemía o hacía gestos inconcientes en su rostro. Una o dos veces tuve la absurda idea de decirle al oído que estuviera tranquilo yo estaba con él en caso de que algo malo pasara.

-Pareces una niñera. Miera en lo que te has convertido –Senji me miraba, recobrando su usual humor-. Solo te faltan las mamilas, chupones o darle pecho.

Aunque Tenshi no quería hacerlo, soltó una risa natural. No era su estilo reír, como tampoco lo era conmigo. Y no pude reírme a pesar de que fuera gracioso.

-El abuelo de Hien dijo algo como que éste cuerpo no le pertenecía a su nieto. Y el espíritu Guardián de él vive en su casa.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en preocuparte por él? –Habló al fin Tensh-. No es un pariente tuyo, in tu obligación por mucho que seas el delegado de clase, tampoco debes echarte las cargas de todos a cuestas.

Su argumento me tomó en parte por sorpresa, nunca lo había pensado antes con seriedad. ¿Por qué yo me empeñaba tanto en ayudar a alguien que apenas conocía? La respuesta vino a mí por sí sola, sin que yo mismo la comprendiera o la meditara todavía. Vino como una luz desde algún rincón oculto en mi cerebro. Mis labios casi se movieron por sí solos como con voluntad propia.

-Siento como si a Hien lo conociera de mucho tiempo atrás. No sabría explicarlo. Es casi como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo esperándolo. Tengo ésa sensación.

-En otras palabras te has enamorado de él. Eres un cursi, Chö –Senji volvió a la carga.

-No me pregunten por qué me comporto así, solamente déjenme protegerlo –me encogí de hombros-. Quizá es que tan solo soy así.

-Como sea –dijo Senji poniéndose de pie y desempolvando sus ropas-. El Guardián de ése mocoso debe ser el dueño de ése cuerpo, yo supongo, pero como no le gustó decidió dejar a Hien dentro para luego verlo sufrir en su lugar.

-Tengo una duda –Tenshi se acercó a la salida. Para cuando habló nos daba la espalda y miraba hacia atrás. Lo miramos esperando lo que él tenía qué decir-. Si los Guardianes son tan poderosos y se aman entre sí para lograr cierto equilibrio… ¿Es posible que, aunque no sea su don, ellos sepan lo que está por ocurrir en el futuro? Si los Guardianes en realidad fueran lo de la leyenda del Fuego y la Mariposa…

-¿Te refieres a la de la Bruja, el Fuego y la Mariposa? Ésos son cuentos de niños –cuestionó Senji.

-Pero tiene sentido, ¿no crees? Al menos, claro, pueden sacar comparaciones. Hien ahora está comprometido con una bruja que ve el futuro, Hien pues porque antes no conocía a Chö, pero ahora sí y Chö que está destinado a perder a Hien por culpa de ésa chica, es su Destino. Pero a lo que voy, antes de que me hagan ésas caras, lo que afecta tal vez sean los Guardianes. Hien tiene el Fuego, Chö la Mariposa. Hien lleva puesto un cuerpo que por lo que deducimos sea de su Guardián en realidad, entonces el parásito que Hien tiene…

-El Guardián de Chö… -murmuró Senji adivinando.

-Tú dijiste antes que se veía feliz y está imposible de remover de su sitio. Chö dice que siente que conoce a Hien de tiempo atrás y solo quiere protegerlo. ¿No les parecen demasiadas coincidencias?

-¿Qué tiene qué ver eso, con que un Guardián como el de Hien pudiera saber sobre lo que va a pasar? –Se devolvió Senji al inicio de lo que preguntaba Tenshi.

-Es como nosotros, podemos aprender otros dones aunque no sean con los que nacemos.

-Pero de forma limitada –añadió Senji.

-El de ver el futuro no es algo simple de aprender, yo lo descartaría, sino todo el mundo pudiera hacerlo.

-Lo sé. No descartes mis ideas antes de que termine de hablar, una vez que he comenzado –prosiguió Tenshi-. Es un suponer, pero creo que el Guardián de Hien y el de Chö desean estar juntos a toda costa y para ello lo más probable es que estén usando todos los medios o quizá quieran engañar a los que pueden ver el futuro con actitudes falsas, no muy propias de ellos y hasta fatales según se vea. Yo lo lamento mucho por Hien o tú Chö, si es que tienen qué vencer a futuro y no muy lejano, pruebas bastante difíciles. Los Guardianes del Futuro y el Destino no han de llevarse muy bien si uno quiere cambiar los designios del otro. Y espero que el Destino esté del lado de ustedes.

-¡Objeción! –Senji alzó el brazo-. No fantasees tanto Tenshi. Creo que te he descuidado mucho últimamente, ya no te dejaré leer mangas shojo.

-Tú no me cuidas nada –Tenshi se cruzó de brazos.

-Por eso estás así de loco.

Me gustaba y me daba miedo la teoría de Tenshi. Creo que el oírlo hablar así me removió cosas en mi interior. Mientras mi par de amigos discutían incliné mi rostro para contemplar el de Hien unos instantes. Todo mi cuerpo tembló, sacudido por un mal presentimiento: ¿era mi imaginación o Hien estaba poniéndose helado y tieso como una piedra?

Su fuego seguía ardiendo dentro de mí, pero ahora de una forma un poco inquietante, pues tendía a apagarse. Revisé su respiración, era lenta pero seguía allí. Por instinto llevé mi mano a su pecho, desabrochando un poco su camisa. El corazón le latía de forma extraña. Aparté la tela y vi cómo la piel se le ponía morada y el rostro le palidecía.

-Está sangrando mucho y por dentro –dije con voz calmada, pero yo por dentro estaba aterrorizado.

Senji volvió hacia mí en ese instante. No supe si su expresión era de compasión o fingida preocupación, pero cuando dijo con voz pausada: "Hien no llegará vivo al primer centro de atención más cercano, lo siento, yo nada puedo hacer si el Guardián no me permite ni tocarlo", de solo oírlo se me oprimió el pecho. ¡Hien no podía morir! No así de repente y sin haber luchado, encima era mi culpa.

Apreté mi mandíbula debido a la desesperación. Decidí que si bien era culpa mía el estado de Hien, yo debía de hacer algo.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo qué hacer?

Coloqué mis manos sobre el pecho de Hien, una vez que lo recosté sobre el altar. Senji me detuvo.

-Tú no podrás…

-¡Tengo qué hacerlo! –Grité de tal forma que deseaba hacer notar mi urgencia y que me diera alguna instrucción.

-De acuerdo, viejo. Busca primero cuál es el problema. Te sugiero ver en la parte que carga al parásito. Así lo hice, se trataba de una técnica simple semejante a la función de rayos X, solo que mi cerebro era quien recibía la imagen mientras que mis manos producían una descarga de energía semejante a una luz fluorescente. El escaneo terminó rápido. Hien tenía una fisura entre lo que quedaba de su corazón y el Guardián. Se lo informé a Senji.

-Es porque el parásito se está adueñando del lugar de su corazón –dijo Senji pero al mismo tiempo meditaba sobre lo que sería bueno hacer-. No se puede hacer nada con el Guardián, y el hacer que los tejidos del corazón se cierren ignorándolo tampoco es buena opción, pues según tu informe el corazón con ese tamaño no podría valerse por sí mismo.

Para ver lo que yo veía en Hien, Senji revisaba en mi pensamiento, sin ahondar mucho en él.

-No existen curas milagrosas para algo así. Tienes qué reconstruir su tejido cardiovascular. Lo cual es complicado pues no deja de sangrar ni de moverse. No te aconsejo hacer nada si no quieres acelerar el fin.

-Senji… por favor, cualquier cosa que me sea útil. Ingenia cualquier tontería –insistí tratando de mantener la calma.

Tenshi se acercó a nosotros, puso una mano sobre las mías y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo conozco una forma, tal vez. No solucionará el problema, pero le dará más tiempo.

-¡Dímela! –Casi salté sobre él.

-Solo que el precio a pagar es alto, dadas las condiciones de Hien. No quisiera que se considerara mi idea como la primera opción. Pero te la diré, es sabiduría familiar que se transmite generación a generación, por lo tanto se trata de una técnica vieja y en desuso. Es sobre tomar la mitad del dolor del paciente y cargarlo en el propio cuerpo.

-Si a Senji no se le ocurre algo no dudaré en usarla.

Y así fue, Senji me miró boquiabierto unos instantes al mismo tiempo que se concentraba y quiso decir algo pero nada acudió a sus labios.

Entonces Tenshi de mala gana me indicó que debía tener un lazo que me uniera a Hien. Yo tenía fuego de él dentro de mí y él tenía mi Guardián, ambos compartíamos el sueño, éramos amigos, nos llamábamos Syaoran y hasta teníamos gustos semejantes. Tenshi prefirió lo del fuego y el Guardián. Ahora todo lo que indicó fue abrazar el cuerpo de Hien y repetir sus palabras.

-Por el lazo que nos une, te uno yo a mí. Toma la mitad de mi salud, de mi fuerza y dame la mitad de tu dolor y debilidad. Te ato a mí para que vivas, de tal forma que no puedas morir sin que yo te siga, ni vivir si yo he de morir.

"_Hien… dame la mitad o todo tu dolor, pero no me dejes solo" _

Dije a voz en grito dentro de mí. Él abrió sus ojos como si me hubiera escuchado. El dolor dentro de mi pecho se intensificó de forma inquietante, que sin poder evitarlo exhalé un grito lastimero.

¿Acaso eso era la mitad de su dolor? Hien me miraba. No podía ser que él no gritara con semejante tortura sobre su cuerpo. Dime, ¿cómo haces para soportarlo en silencio?

-Gracias, Chö. A cambio, déjame quedarme con tu soledad.

Dijo y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, estrechándome cálidamente. Acercó sus labios a mi oído izquierdo y pronunció esas cálidas palabras hechas promesa.

-Yo nunca te abandonaré.

Pese a que yo me llevaba parte del dolor de Hien, él no estaba curado, el daño seguía allí y por eso yo podía sentirlo. Lo cargué en brazos camino al hospital auxiliar del Instituto. Fuera pasaba una enfermera que al parecer reconoció a Hien de inmediato porque dijo:

-Lo siento muchachos, él no puede entrar aquí, ni a ningún hospital o enfermería. Tengo órdenes de evitar que él entre.

-¡Él está muy grave! Necesita ayuda con urgencia y ¿usted se pone a cuestionar si entra o no en su hospital? ¡Apártese!

Le grité a la mujer, ella miró a todos lados como esperando que nadie nos hubiera visto u oído.

-Me explicaré: la sencilla razón de que él no puede entrar aquí es porque él lleva consigo un Guardián dentro. Esa información podría soltarse fácilmente si él entra aquí, además de armar un escándalo si se enteran del tipo de don del muchacho.

Viéndolo de ésa forma, era coherente la forma de pensar de ésa señora de cabellos castaño-naranja. Se asemejaba a la chica que antes le gustaba a Tenshi, solo que de edad adulta y sin quitar su arreglo personal. A pesar del peso de su argumento, Hien necesitaba ayuda por su estado delicado y su dolor me cortaba el aire.

-Correcto, ¿pero quiere decir que nadie va a ayudarlo?

-Será mejor llevarlo a su casa a que repose. Yo le haré primeros auxilios, entre tanto que vamos en el auto. Llamaré a mi esposo.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo y al oírlo hablar por teléfono, me percaté de que ella era la madre de mi anterior superior. La madre de "Él" y su esposo no podía ser otro que el actual director del Instituto. En un instante estaba Hien recostado sobre el asiento de atrás del auto y la señora tomaba el pulso y analizaba a Hien con rapidez.

-Ustedes se quedan.

Nos detuvo a mí y a mis amigos. Al parecer el cuerpo de Hien no estaba oponiéndose al chequeo de la señora, así que apenas respiré aliviado por eso pero no tanto porque yo me quedé mirando al auto alejarse llevándose a Hien de mi lado.

-Va a estar bien –escuché a Senji y sentí la mano de Tenshi sobre mi hombro. Yo asentí con un movimiento de la cabeza. Ojala hubiera mejorado Hien… pero pasaron el resto de días de la semana y no tuve noticias más de que él seguía en reposo, aparentemente estable, pero con varias recaídas.

Por las noches al irme a dormir yo había esperado poder encontrármelo, pero no llegó nunca. Tuve muchas teorías acerca de por qué ya no podía verlo, unas más abrumantes que otras, pero quizá la más acertante fuera que Hien no podía dormir durante las noches y lo sedaban para que durmiera durante el día.

Sobra decir que mi distracción en clase durante todos esos días llegó a ser alarmante, no podía concentrarme en nada, ni ayudar a los amigos y compañeros incluso a mí mismo se me olvidaba dónde pisaban mis pies y hasta el propio nombre. Mi preocupación por tener noticias de él hacía ruido dentro de mi cabeza. Cuando se llegó el sábado por la tarde y era hora de poder salir del Instituto, corrí directo a casa de Hien para verlo por mis propios ojos.

Entré a la que debía ser su habitación. Toda la casa era bonita y amplia, no muy lujosa, pero sí hecha y decorada con buen gusto a pesar de ser sobrio. Noté las charcas de agua que la rodeaban y la cantidad de llaves de agua incluso en los lugares más insospechados. Esas eran las precauciones que se tomaban los padres de Hien para protegerlo a él y a la casa.

Al entrar al cuarto, lo primero que noté era que la cama de él era al nivel del suelo. Hien estaba tendido en ella y dormía en ése momento. Sus párpados estaban tan pesadamente cerrados que no había nada que los pudiera hacer abrir.

A su lado, estaba su novia Sakura, tomándolo de la mano cuidando que él no dejara de respirar y chocándole la temperatura corporal. Estaba atenta al reloj para aplicarle ciertos medicamentos e inyecciones.

Hien respiraba con dificultad, pero no disponía de un respirador. Su rostro estaba muy pálido y ojeroso. Nada había de sus mejillas coloreadas de su rojo rubor natural, ni sus labios se veían suaves y cálidos, antes más bien se veían amoratados y secos.

Estuve allí una horas hasta entrada la noche. En todo ése tiempo no abrió los ojos y, como esa no era mi casa o la del abuelo de Hien, me levanté y dispuse a retirarme. La señora de la casa me dio las gracias por visitarlo y luego le encargué que lo cuidara mucho. Yo volvería al amanecer para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario, prometí. Me di media vuelta, cogí mis cosas y me fui de allí.

El señor me estaba esperando de pie a la entrada de su casa cuando llegué arrastrando mis maletas y meditabundo. No lo vi hasta que él me alcanzó rodeándome con los brazos. Solo pude ponerme a llorar como un chiquillo inmaduro.

El señor tomó mis maletas y sin apartar un brazo de mí, me llevó dentro hasta la habitación que me habían asignado. Allí dejó mis cosas y volvió a apretarme con fuerza contra su pecho. Quedé dormido no sé cuando, pero estoy seguro que aquella noche yo lloré demasiado, incluso mientras dormía porque Hien no estaba en mis sueños.

Al amanecer mis ojos estaban tan enrojecidos que mi aspecto era horrible con el solo hecho de verme serio. Yo me espanté conmigo mismo al estar frente al espejo. Mi cuerpo lo sentía bastante pesado, más que de costumbre y lo primero que hice ése día y como todos los que le siguieron, fue comprobar si aún la llama de Hien seguía dentro de mí. Estaba débil, pero podía sentirla. Si llegara a desaparecer sería lo mismo que si él muriera.

La señorita Lucy se asustó al verme entrar en la cocina. Realmente no tenía apetito pero necesitaba comer o no tendría fuerzas para ir a ver a Hien sin despegarme de su lado.

El señor se ofreció a llevarme a casa de Hien. Al llegar nos recibió la señora Lucy quien nos condujo, luego de un breve saludo, a la habitación de su hijo en completo silencio. El aspecto de la señora era un poco desordenado, no reparé mucho en ello hasta que vi algunas cosas rotas y regadas por el suelo de la recámara.

Hien dormía. Un par de rasguños nuevos en su cara y según observé, Sakura al lado de él se veía exactamente donde mismo que el día anterior. Alcé la cabeza hacia la señora y pregunté en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-¿No pudo dormir anoche? Me refiero a él. Supongo que por eso éste desorden.

La mujer asintió lentamente, probando a hacer una dulce sonrisa hacia mí.

-Así es. Apenas hemos logrado tranquilizarlo, entre yo y mi esposo. En el estado de mi hijo pienso que ése tipo de reflejos no le hacen nada de bien. Cuando no puede dormir es como si se volviera otra persona, bastante salvaje. Los sedantes de poco ayudan. Veo que conoces bien a mi hijo. ¿Le ha ocurrido esto antes, en la escuela?

-Una ocasión. Lo siento, fue por mi culpa.

-No te disculpes. Está bien que lo sepan algunos para prevenir que pueda atacar a alguna persona. Realmente mi hijo odia lastimar a los demás, cualquier ayuda para evitarlo es bienvenida.

Le pedí a la señora permiso para pasar el día allí y ayudar en cuanto se pudiera. Ella accedió amablemente. Estuve ocupado en todo momento en realidad. Reparando unos muebles rotos, recogiendo, limpiando, ordenando, lavando, remendando.

Casi olvidaba dejar una entrega especial para Hien. Saqué de entre mis ropas un sobre con una generosa cantidad de dinero que yo había ganado a costa de tomarle fotos a Hien. La señora miró el sobre sin comprender.

-Es por un trabajo que hizo Hien para mí la semana pasada. Cuando él despierte, ¿puede dárselo? Él sabe de qué se trata. Yo espero que se pueda recuperar pronto, no es bueno que falte a muchas clases porque eso lo atrasa mucho, además el próximo año podría quedarse solo sino aprueba los exámenes del curso, el examen final sobretodo. Los chicos y yo estamos estudiando muy duro para finalizar éste mismo año y sería un grupo bastante nuevo si él se quedara…

Hice una pausa. Creo que cuando comenzaba a hablar sin detenerme era lo mismo que delatar mi nerviosismo.

-Gracias, le daré el sobre de tu parte y le diré que estudie un poco.

-¡Le dejaré mis apuntes para que se guíe un poco! Unos libros y también mi pluma favorita, un cojín para que no se canse de su cuello, una mesa portátil para que pueda comer sus alimentos en la cama y…

-Gracias "hijo"

-Lo siento, estoy un poco preocupado.

Miré a la mujer unos instantes. Ella debía ser quien más sufría en esos momentos. Yo me aferraba al palo de una escoba que supuestamente estaba usando. Aún así las manos me temblaban mucho, en cambio ella se mantenía de la forma más controlada posible.

-Es por eso que te digo gracias.

-No tiene nada qué agradecerme. Yo hago esto porque Hien es para mí un… amigo que quiero mucho.

-A pesar de conocerlo muy poco, le estimas muchísimo, he de decir.

Era como si conociera a Hien de mucho tiempo atrás y acabara de enterarme, pero en lugar de decir "amigo" quería decir algo más que amigos…

La mujer me recogió la escoba de la mano, me sonrió y dijo:

-Será mejor que te deje ver a mi hijo un rato antes de que te vayas, por eso has venido.

Le di las gracias y volví al lado de Hien. Sakura y el señor hablaban de alguna cosa que no supe qué sería. Solo noté que en cuanto entré yo se cayaron instantáneamente. Me senté a un lado de Hien, titubeando sobre tomarlo o no de la mano. El desgraciado no era abandonado nunca por la tal Sakura y encima seguía dormido. Lo tomé de la mano, que sentí algo fría, incliné la cabeza y rápidamente se la besé.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer enfadar a la chica? No sabría explicarlo, pero me parecía una necesidad básica.

Ver así a Hien, tan frágil e inofensivo, sabiendo que sus días de vida estaban contados, me encogía el corazón. Tuve la angustiosa necesidad de abrazarlo, más no sé cómo pude contenerme. En cambio, acerqué mi boca a su oído para susurrarle lo primero que vino a mi mente.

-Estoy aquí. Sabes que cuentas conmigo –dije sin soltarlo de la mano. No hubo reacción por parte de sus labios, ni sus ojos de pobladas pestañas dieron movimiento alguno. Tal como lo vi al entrar, permaneció al menos por cinco minutos eternos en que hicimos silencio y concentrábamos nuestra atención en él. Yo estaba por soltar su mano ya, para dejarla bajo las mantas. ¡La tenía muy fría para ser él! Entonces me pareció que sus dedos se movieron un poco. Yo estaba por volverme para verlo tal vez despertar, pero en ése momento entraba la madre de él para sustituir a Sakura de su puesto.

-Pequeña, ya has estado más de tres días sin dormir, yo me encargo de Hien.

-Yo resisto todavía, por favor, usted no tiene qué preocuparse. Además él la necesitará en buena forma cuando abra los ojos. Por favor, déjeme velar a Hien unas horas más.

-Yo… estoy de igual forma preocupado por la salud de Hien, y ustedes se ve que ya están agotadas. Quisiera poder ayudarles por lo menos una noche, si no hay inconveniente –intervine sin albergar muchas esperanzas sobre ser escuchado-. Sé que no soy un conocido, mucho menos alguien de su familia, pero créame cuando digo que en verdad me siento culpable por el estado de Hien. Si alguien debiera pagar por esto, ése claramente soy yo.

La madre de Hien me miró sonriendo. No pude reprimir que se me erizara la piel al recordar la sonrisa de mi difunta madre. Supe entonces que esa mujer me había escuchado.

-Hijo, ¿Chö es tu nombre? –Tragué saliva al mismo tiempo que asentí con un movimiento de la cabeza-. Hien y mi padre hablan maravillas sobre ti. ¿Es verdad que sabes cantar? Ellos dicen que tienes muy buena voz. ¿Sería una molestia pedirte que cantes algo para Hien, para que él pueda dormir durante la noche?

Yo sentí arder mis mejillas pero no hice caso de eso para poder contestar que sí a la señora. Mientras que en mi corazón albergaba la idea de ver a Hien despierto, otra parte de mí esperaba poder cumplir con el cometido de darle "dulces sueños" a mi pequeño y muy importante amor.

-Solamente déjeme darle su medicina, ya casi es la hora, después me retiraré –dijo Sakura, novia de Hien. En ése momento la vi tambalearse en su sitio. Tuve que liberar la mano de Hien para alcanzar a sostener a la chica por los hombros y evitar que se golpeara. Viéndola de cerca, tenía unas ojeras de miedo. Ambos nos miramos una fracción de segundo. Yo era el más sorprendido por haberla ayudado, aunque no era nada. Ella pareció molestarse, supuse por no haber podido "evitar" el accidente.

-¿Está bien? Realmente se le ve cansada.

-Perfectamente –dijo ella apartando de sí mis manos.

Hubo un silencio largo en el que nadie se movió ni dijo nada. Yo por mi parte volvía a atrapar la mano de Hien. Cerrpe los ojos para olvidarme que habían personas a mi alrededor y me concentré únicamente en él, para poder cantar lo primero que me vino a la mente.

En medio de mi canción volví a sentir sus dedos moverse, pero no me detuve. Él realmente me estaba escuchando. Al terminar, abrí los ojos lentamente. Él me estaba mirando, con ojos llenos de sueño, pero me miraba y yo a él. Quedé tan absorto, perdido en sus pupilas que no me percaté de que Sakura llenaba un vaso con agua y cogía una de las pastillas de Hien. Solo cuando necesitó levantarle el rostro para administrarle el medicamento, desperté a la realidad.

-No quiero… medicina –Hien giró el rostro.

-Mi amor, es para que te recuperes. Anda, abre la boca.

Hien me apretó la mano tal vez pidiendo ayuda, pero no reaccioné, su madre me llamó tocando mi hombro.

-Lo que dicen es verdad, realmente tienes muy buena voz.

-Gracias. Admito que no me es grato cantar enfrente de nadie. La única forma de darme valor es cuando mis amigos están acompañándome, me refiero a dos compañeros de clases: Tenshi y Senji. Algunas veces ensayamos juntos con falsos instrumentos o porque conseguimos prestados. Otras veces jugamos en karaokes. Realmente no soy tan bueno como ellos dicen, es solamente un pasatiempo.

-Que podría ser tu verdadero talento.

De pronto volvimos el rostro cuando escuchamos a Hien tosiendo, tal vez el agua había querido ir por mal camino directo a sus pulmones. Ayudé a Sakura, que apenas podía consigo misma sosteniendo su propio cuerpo, a voltear a Hien para que él pudiera expulsar el agua. Ella temblaba mucho así que tuve que decirle de la forma más suave:

-Déjame a mí hacerlo. En verdad necesita usted descansar –pasé los brazos alrededor de Hien. Ella no muy conforme solamente acomodó una almohada al lado de Hien y reclinó la cabeza. Dejé de verla cuando el aliento cálido de nuestro paciente golpeó contra mi cuello. Había dejado de toser. Sus labios me hicieron una suave caricia.

Acomodé su cabeza con cuidado de vuelta a su almohada. No contaba con que él me echaría los brazos al cuello y me dirigiera una mirada tan electrizante. Me liberé de sus brazos sin apenas saber cómo y puse mi mano sobre sus ojos para cerrarle los párpados. Él se quedó nuevamente dormido. Mientras tanto, le canté una o dos canciones más suavemente. Su rostro adquirió un pequeño matiz de color, respiré esperanzado.

-Los dejo. Éste viejo debe ir a dormir también. Les encargo mucho a mi nieto –el señor se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a retirarse, puso su mirada en mí dándome a entender que sus palabras iban dirigidas hacia mí. La madre de Hien lo acompañó a la puerta para despedirse de él. Puesto que nadie más velaba por Hien hice el esfuerzo de cuidar de él, despierto aunque me apetecía más dormir para poder charlar con él al fin.

Con tal de estar activo y no dormirme, jugué a acariciar su pelo y rostro como un total distraído. La madre de Hien se puso a tejer alguna cosa a mi lado. De vez en cuando se detuvo para verificar el pulso de Hien y su respiración. Hizo anotaciones en una hoja y volvió a su tejido.

Debido a la intimidad y la cercanía, me atreví a preguntarle luego de un rato.

-Invocar el Guardián que vive dentro de Hien debió de llevar consigo un precio muy alto, me imagino. Me da cierta envidia, he de confesar, el mucho cariño que le tiene. Muy distinta cosa me pasa a mí con mis padres. Pero Hien tiene el apoyo, todo el amor y sacrificio que hacen por él. Entiendo que ustedes sean muy importantes en su vida.

-Hien lo es todo para mí y su padre. Desde el mismo día en que Edward y yo decidimos casarnos, mi padre estuvo en total desacuerdo porque de antemano sabía que Hien nacería y que él sería un hijo muy difícil de cuidar. No obstante, yo no lo escuché y ahora veo que él tenía la razón, aunque no conoce todos los detalles del asunto de la invocación del Guardián, sabe algunas otras cosas que son delicadas. Ni yo misma puedo hablar de esto a Hien. No porque no pudiera entenderlo, sino porque sería una carga pesada para él, sumándose a todo lo que ya está sufriendo.

-Perdón por ser un entrometido o grosero de mi parte, pero ¿qué puede ser más difícil de soportar para Hien, si él ya lucha a diario por sobrevivir? ¿Puede haber para él algo más imposible que eso? Hien mismo debe de entender que sus días están contados o algo así.

El decir aquello me había trizas el alma por dentro, pero deseaba decirlo. La mujer dejó su tejido a un lado para entrecruzar sus dedos de las manos, preparándose para contestarme.

-Lo que Hien más odia es ser una carga para los demás. Lo que él no sabe es que su padre y yo aún debemos algo al Guardián que lleva dentro.

-¿Qué fue lo que les pidió? –Pregunté con voz seca, suponiendo la respuesta.

-Nosotros moriremos antes que Hien, fue lo que nos dijo, después Hien será uno solo con el Guardián. Tu Guardián, Chö.

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos. Aquella mujer de carácter bondadoso acababa de decirme la razón de por qué el "viejo" había discutido con ella, sin ser motivo para odiarla, más bien todo lo contrario y al mismo tiempo la razón por la cual no quería hablar del tema con su hijo.

-Antes de morir, deseo ver que mi hijo pueda tener una vida plenamente feliz al lado de la persona más importante para él. Es lo único que deseo, que él viva intensamente lo mucho o poco que le reste de vida, puesto que él se lo merece… Es un buen hijo, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de la mujer se humedecieron sin abandonar la calma. Su esposo iba entrando en ése momento, se veía muy agotado por el trabajo también. Imaginé que hacía lo imposible por juntar el dinero necesario para subsistencia y saldar el pago de la casa de la novia de Hien, para no heredar sus deudas a terceros.

-Hien es en verdad un muy buen muchacho. Responsable, inteligente y muy buena persona. Creo que les sería imposible no sentirse orgullosos de él –dije con sinceridad y nuevamente me sentí bastante fuera de lugar dentro de ése hermoso cuadro familiar.

-Muchas gracias.

En ése punto, la mujer ya se enjugaba las lágrimas.

-No hay nada de lo que deba agradecerme. Yo soy el único que hizo que Hien esté postrado en cama, yo soy el único que le ha faltado al respeto a él, haciendo salir sus alas…

-¿Cómo? ¿Fuiste tú?

La garganta se me secó en el acto. Ambos, el señor y la señora me miraron con cara de no comprender.

-Creo que hay un malentendido, verás, Sakura nos comentó que fue ella quien provocó las alas de Hien –dijo la mujer mirando a su esposo en busca de su aprobación.

-Mi hijo recién ha quedado con Sakura de que iniciarán los preparativos para su boda, que espero sea lo más pronto posible. Eso debió ser una muy entusiasmadora noticia para ambos incluso para Hien, al ver que Sakura aceptaba con gusto.

Me dejaron hecho piedra con ésa confesión. ¿Entonces yo simplemente era un cero a la izquierda? Debí suponer desde el principio que ellos no me veían con malos ojos. Aún así, no dejaba de ser yo el malo en todo esto. Tampoco me animé a desmentirlo viendo sus rostros llenos de dicha y orgullo. Así que solo mordí mi lengua para no decir estupideces, después de todo ya habían sido muchas confesiones por ése día.

Antes de que el sol saliera al día siguiente, yo ya me había despedido de Hien y sus padres, recogido mis cosas e iba rumbo a la escuela. Lo primero que hice al cruzarme con mis amigos fue pedirles que la próxima vez que fuera a ver a Hien, me acompañaran.

Por la tarde luego de clases, llamé a casa de Hien prometiéndole que iríamos a verlo el próximo fin de semana, para darle una sorpresa. Casi brinco de gusto por el hecho de haberlo encontrado despierto, él había tenido un día mejor. Sobre Sakura me comentó que ella aún dormía. Luego de cinco minutos, valiosos de hablar con Hien, terminó mi llamada y marqué un número más.

-Padre, ¿tiene un minuto? Necesito pedirte un absurdo favor.

-¿Chö? Dime de qué se trata.

-Es sobre un préstamo.

Unos minutos más tarde terminó la llamada satisfactoriamente. Pedí a la señorita Lucy me prestara su portátil para hacer unas transacciones y unas compras. Con lo que yo tenía ahorrado, gracias a la ayuda de Hien con las fotografías, sobre los diseños, tenía lo suficiente para costearme la mitad de un capricho que deseaba desde hace tiempo, tener buenos instrumentos y equipo decente para formar un grupo, algo cercano a rock-pop, heavy-metal. Con ayuda de la influencia y renombre de mi "padre" pude conseguir que rápido me entregaran la mercancía. En los tres días siguientes ya por fin podía mostrarlos a Senji y Tenshi sus respectivos "juguetes" a los que estaban más o menos familiarizados y regalárselos bajo el pacto de que se unirían en sero a los ensayos.

-Te estabas tardando Chö –Senji eligió su guitarra eléctrica y se aflojaba los dedos de las manos, deseaba afinar a su nuevo "bebé"

Tenshi antes que decir cualquier cosa, puso manos a la obra en desempacar la batería. Su respuesta era más que obvia.

-Debemos tener algo listo para éste mismo sábado. Hien tiene que ser el primero en oírnos.

Senji sacó un horrible agudo con la guitarra.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?

-¿Qué significa? –Enchufé el micrófono y acerqué el mismo a una de las bocinas que produjo un irritante sonido destructor de tímpanos-. Que para ser exactos, sin ayuda de él no tendríamos nada de lo que ven aquí. Por lo tanto, él es como nuestro "padrino"

-Suena peor que hacer un pacto con el mismísimo demonio –dijo Senji con ojos desorbitados.

-Excelente –Tenshi no prestó la mínima atención a la procedencia de los objetos, solamente se concentraba en sus amadas percusiones. Sin embargo, alzó el pulgar para darnos su aprobación-. ¿Dónde firmo o cómo se sella ése pacto?

-Ustedes son un par de… -Senji irritado descargó un poco de su enojo con la guitarra-. Ni siquiera creo que ésta guitarra sea tan buena…

Probó su más rudo trato en sacar una de las "melodías" que se sabía de memoria.

-¡Esto apesta! En verdad que el tal Hien debe ser un ser del inframundo. Esto suena malditamente bien. ¿Lo oyen? Desde ahora es una extensión de mi propio cuerpo. No me separará de ti, mi "lady" –vimos que besaba la guitarra y hasta el nada inocente de Tenshi y yo temimos que quería hacerle algo más que besarla.

-Por favor, ésas cosas hazlas en privado Senji –volteé el rostro.

-¿Ven su hermoso cuerpo? ¿Las cuerdas?

-Sí, supongo que sus curvas son muy excitantes para ti, pero ahora no es momento para "hacerle el amor" a tu instrumento. ¿Podemos comenzar a ensayar?

-Necesito ponerme en sintonía con ésta belleza y patearle el trasero a Hien en cuanto lo vea –dijo Senji con su habitual humor-. Es decir, a manera de agradecimiento.

Yo desempaqué por mi parte además de los micrófonos unas cuantas cosas más, unos teclados, una cámara de video, una guitarra más y no sé por qué demonios había pedido eso, pero un violín venía en el paquete incluido.

-¿Alguien que sepa usar el violín, de ustedes dos?

-Paso, no es lo mío –dijo Senji distraído.

-Opino igual, ¿por qué gastaste en eso? –Tenshi encontró sus "varitas mágicas" para hacer emanar el ruido.

Yo solamente me encogí de hombros.

-¿Les molesta si grabo los ensayos? –Mostré la cámara de video, tenía la plena intención de hacer algún video promocional.

-¿Qué va a ser del nombre del grupo? Nunca hemos pensado en uno –preguntó Tenshi.

-No me digas que dejarás que Hien lo elija, ¡sería el colmo!

-¿Por qué no? –Dije de forma sarcástica-. Hien tiene buen gusto.

Los tres reimos. No es que tuviera algo contra él, pero después de lo de "Natasha" no iba a dejarle el nombre del grupo a su decisión. Luego de eso, alcé la voz para añadir:

-Respecto a los vestuarios…

-¡Chö! –Tenshi y Senji soltaron minombre con obvia advertencia de reproche.

-Ya lo hemos discutido antes, cada uno es libre de elegir su estilo. No es por despreciar tus diseños… -comenzó a quejarse Senji.

-Corrección, es porque no nos gustan tus diseños -sentenció Tenshi de forma tajante.  
-Lo sentimos, Chö, es que no queremos vestir como niñas, con vestidos y encima detalles de mariposas... No es que yo tenga algo contra las mariposas...  
-Es obvio que no le gustan las mariposas -acortó Tenshi.  
Yo puse cara de niño a punto de llorar. Tenshi se puso a reír de mi mala actuación.  
-Es decir, ésas bonitas hijas de la madre naturaleza... llenas de colorcitos... no va bien con ésto -Senji se devanaba los cesos por no herir mis "sentimientos".  
Me armé de valor para sacar una caja en la que ponía unos vestuarios que me había costado trabajo encontrar y otros más que tenía hechos basados en mis propios diseños. Todo junto con accesorios, muchos accesorios.  
-Supongo que tendré que tirar todo ésto -hice una muy fingida cara de sufrimiento.  
Senji y Tenshi resoplaron con fastidio. Aceptaron mirar, creo yo, con ganas de echarme en cara lo horrible de mis "vestiditos".  
Tuvieron que tragarse sus palabras, yo los conocía lo suficiente como para saber sus gustos. Ahora era yo quien reía al ver que peleaban por las prendas y accesorios.  
-Parecen mujeres en un día de ofertas, ¿saben?  
-¡Eres el Rey, Chö! -Rieron probándose algunas de las prendas.  
-Sí, lo soy. ¡Ahora a trabajar señores!  
Era entrada la noche cuando aún inundábamos de ruido desenfrenado el olvidado salón de clases, un antiguo y polvoroso edificio de la escuela. El tiempo se nos había ido volando de un momento a otro hasta que apagué el equipo sin previo aviso. Ellos en definitiva no me escuchaban que era tarde o no querían hacer caso. Apagué la cámara de video y los obligué a irse a sus camas. Senji insistió en llevarse consigo su guitarra. Tenshi creo que hubiera sido capaz de quedarse a dormir con su batería o arrastrarla consigo igualmente. Tuvimos que empujarlo fuera de allí. Eché llave y candado a la puerta sin darle a Tenshi más que el beneficio de cuidar de las "batacas"

Camino a nuestros dormitorios, escuché un ruido de pasos a nuestras espaldas, deseando que no fuera Vanessa o alguno de su grupito, me giré a ver cuando la sombra de la noche nos cubrió lejos de las luches nocturnas. vi de nueva cuenta que eran solo aquéllas chicas que a menudo hiban detrás de mis amigos o no sé quién de nosotros. Cuando pasaron cerca del lugar donde yo me ocultaba, les pregunté tranquilamente:  
-¿Nos espiaron mientras ensayábamos?  
Una de ellas abrazó a su compañera, sobresaltada por encontrarse con una personalidad tan atractiva como yo. Me sentí alagado por mi fan así que de forma natural les invité.  
-Mañana pueden estar presentes en los ensayos, si es que son capaces de permanecer a una distancia respetuosa de nosotros y los instrumentos, es decir, no tocar nada. Oh, no hace falta que lo agradezcan lanzando su ropa interior. Con su presencia será más que suficiente. Y por último, no pueden traer amigos, ni amigas con ustedes. ¡Nos vemos!  
Creo que debí haberles causado gran conmoción porque terminaron corriendo camino a sus habitaciones. Pese a que para mí era común ver niñas rondando alrededor de mí, no me acercaba nunca a ellas. Solamente ellas dos eran de alguna forma agradables. Después les preguntaría a Tenshi y Senji qué opinaban de ellas. Al final me olvidé de buscarles novia a mis amigos puesto que Hien volvía a mi pensamiento, su sola imagen se instalaba en mi memoria. Él era mi preocupación prioritaria.  
Dejé más tarde a mis amigos y me retiré a mi habitación esperando encontrarme con él entre sueños.  
Él estaba allí justo desde que cerré mis párpados, aunque como noches anteriores, su imagen no era nítida como las primeras veces. Desde la noche del lunes en que por fin pude volver a verlo dentro del sueño, él apareció de una forma traslúcida, que al tratar de abrazarlo mi cuerpo literalmente atravezaba su cuerpo, siendo lo mismo que si se tratara de un fantasma. Lo mismo ocurría con su voz, por mucho que hiciera silencio, solamente podía ver mover sus labios.  
Algo en todo aquello me decíaa que Hien hacía un esfuerzo grande por mantenerse dormido, por el sencillo hecho de desear verme.

Hien...

La impotencia de acercármele me crispaba los nervios, deseaba en verdad que los días se fueran más rápido para poder volver a verlo, abrazarlo y decirle mil y un estupideces, pero saber que él me escuche y tener así su atención para mí solamente.

Recupérate pronto...

Peor aún, el tiempo que él aparecía en mi sueño era cada vez menor, de modo que debía despedirme de él casi acabando de saludarlo. La abstinencia de Hien me estaba matando, no puedo negarlo.  
Y tuve que resistir así unos días más. La tarde del sábado que volvía a su casa con mis amigos, encontramos al entrar, en la habitación de Hien a su madre que aparentemente limpiaba dentro. Su rostro se contraía preocupado en lugar de su actuada tranquilidad que solía darme esperanza de la mejoría de Hien.  
-¿Sucede algo? -Pregunté antes que saludarla.  
Ella tembló al percatarse de mi presencia y me miró con ojos desorbitados. En ése momento me pareció que ella había estado muy concentrada en algo y yo acababa de sacarla de sus meditaciones. Me sentí con deseos de que ella me contase, pero temí perturbarla. Ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar para dejar su escoba a un lado y un frasco de medicina, que cargaba en la mano, dentro de un cajón.  
-Buenas tardes, mis amigos y yo entramos puesto que estaba abierto y nadie acudía.  
-Sí, está bien. Lo siento. Buenas tardes.  
Le pedí permiso para entrar con los instrumentos a la casa, ella accedió de buena gana, todavía aturdida sobre algo. Ya que estábamos listos para empezar, se me ocurrió preguntarle.  
-¿Y la novia de Hien? ¿No está aquí?  
-Oh, sí. No tarda en llegar. La envié... quiero decir, fue al centro comercial para comprar algo de comida que tal vez me haría favor de preparar.  
-¿Y cómo sigue Hien?  
La señora en ésos momentos temblaba como una hoja. Vi que se servía un vaso de agua con mucho descuido y tomaba algún tipo de calmante.  
-Sigue luchando por ponerse bien.  
Sin pensarlo, inconcientemente me acerqué a ella y la tomé de los hombros, provocando que ella volteara a verme.  
-Él se pondrá bien entonces, es un tipo muy terco, ¿no es así?  
Ella sonrió con nervios pero ya más tranquila. Algo pasaba con ella, estoy seguro.  
-Hien los escuchará, está despierto aunque sus párpados están cerrados.  
-Comenzaremos entonces.

Como no hacían falta bocinas o micrófonos para hacer bastante ruido, no les habíamos traído. A medio concierto privado, la jovencita Sakura llegó con víveres y se fue a encerrar a la cocina, así que no molestó con su presencia durante un rato. En su lugar un muchachito entró con Hien, precisamente el hermano menor de Sakura. He de confesar que su mirada fija hacia mí, me dio escalofríos. Sentí como si me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento o algo por el estilo e hizo esa misma mirada fría hacia Hien.  
Terminando la última canción que habíamos preparado, vi a Hien abrir los ojos. Dejé mi sitio para acercarme a él. Su madre me hizo espacio para poder quedar justo a la cabecera de la cama. Hien rodó los ojos de con su amigo Li, hasta mí. Sacó uno de sus brazos, una mano que precisamente quería sujetarle, pero me rodeó el cuello obligándome a acercar el rostro hacia él. Aunque nuestras frentes se tocaron, no debía atreverme a besarlo. Luché contra eso, estábamos frente a su madre y el buen hermano de su novia.  
-Bésame -musitó Hien.  
¿Había oído bien? Seguramente sí, porque luego nuestras bocas se unieron, no por mi voluntad, sino que fue él quien alzó el rostro los milímetros que hacían falta.  
Un simple roce de su lengua dentro de mi boca fue capaz de erizarme toda la piel. Tuve que reprimir mis deseos de corresponderle porque estaba en serios aprietos. Empecé a sentir el fuego de Hien entrando por mi garganta, entró la joven Sakura poniendo ojos como platos. La madre de Hien me miraba sin hacer expresión alguna y estoy seguro que el hermanito menor me taladraba con los ojos a travéz de la coronilla de la cabeza. Mis amigos solo volteaban a otra parte.  
Sakura dio un paso hacia nosotros, yo jalé un poco del brazo de Hien para liberarme cuando sentí que empezó a dejar fugar el fuego de su cuerpo, asustándolos a todos excepto a mí, pues veía que el fuego no me estaba quemando.  
-Ya es suficiente, Hien -murmuré contra su boca.  
Sus ojos eran más una mezcla de tristeza que de verdadero deseo. Inconcientemente alcé mi mano para acariciar su mejilla. Él no me soltaba del cuello a pesar de todo. Como los precentes no volvían a la calma, tuve la idea de cargar a Hien en brazos, luego de quitarle las mantas, para ir con él a uno de los baños.  
La señora me ayudó abriéndole la llave a la ducha, que pronto se llenaba con agua fría.  
-Salgan de aquí -ordené aún a su propia madre-. Conozco qué tan pesado es el fuego de Hien y yo tengo el poder de absorberlo, así que dénle espacio, él se ha estado conteniendo mucho.  
No lo pensaron dos veces y pronto cerraron la puerta del baño, dejándonos solos a Hien y a mí.  
-Eres un mentiroso -dijo Hien contra mi oído en un perfecto susurro suave-. Yo no estoy conteniéndome, ni pretendo incendiar mi casa.  
-Necesitas un baño.  
Lo interrumpí bajándolo dentro de la ducha. Él hizo gestos de inmediato.  
-Está muy fría.  
-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Acaso aguas termales?  
-No puedes engañarla, ¿sabes?  
-¿A quién? ¿A... Sakura? Lo sé -me encogí de hombros-. No pretendo hacerlo. Pero está tu madre y tal vez se ve obligada a actuar que es verdad lo que dije.  
-Lo más seguro es que le diga a mamá que mientes.  
-Que lo haga, así tu madre entenderá mis intenciones contigo. Y quién fue el que hizo salir éstas alas -dije deshaciéndome de su camisa del pijama y el resto de ropa.  
-Eres un idiota.  
-Ella se metió con mis asuntos. ¿Ahora quién es el mentiroso? ¿Tú fingías también, no? Tu fuego...  
Hien hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.  
-Gracias -dijo.  
Me sujetó de la muñeca para jalarme hacia él. Para la fuerza que él tenía no lo hubiera logrado, sino fuera porque mi cuerpo estaba de acuerdo. Acerqué mi rostro al de él para continuar con lo de antes, ahora siendo yo el que lo besaba y pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cuello, mientras él se dedicaba a dejar escapar su fuego como si de un incendio se tratara.  
-Quemaré tu fina ropa si no te la quitas -me dijo cuando hicimos la primera pausa-. Por cierto, se te ve muy bien, incluso Tenshi y Senji me pueden parecer atractivos, vestidos así.  
-Lo tomaré como un cumplido, ya que es algo que diseñé yo.  
-Como supuse -Hien sonrió mientras me veía quitarme mis ropas.  
-Y tú no eres el de siempre, ¿sabes? Se te está quitando lo de niño inocente, ¿no crees?  
-Extrañaba tu incómodo comportamiento, es todo. ¿Tú no? Pareces muy tranquilo...  
¿Tranquilo yo? ¡Ahora hiba a ver lo tranquilo que estaba! ¡Lo haría tragarse sus palabras!  
-¿Así le hablas a quien te acaba de liberar de los brazos de tu noviecita? No cabe duda de que te gusta el peligro.  
-No sé lo que me pasa, me siento muy intranquilo respecto a ella...  
-¿Debe ser porque tu conciencia te reclama de haber pecado conmigo? Le estás siendo infiel...  
-Tú eres el que me pone así cada vez que apareces.  
-De acuerdo, yo soy el malo y tú mi víctima -le dije mientras volvía a ponerme a su lado, justo sobre él-. Pero si tanto te preocupa, no vuelvas a provocarme porque no sé de qué seré capaz después: si raptarte o cortar la cabeza de ésa mujer -reí contra su oreja que empecé a mordisquear.  
-Tú no lo harías.  
-No lo sé, pero me siento capaz de cualquier cosa cada vez que te veo y me digo que no quiero compartirte con nadie.  
-Y yo...  
Detuve sus palabras volviendo a adueñarme de su boca y sumergimos nuestras cabezas bajo el agua, hasta que el aire se acababa. lo ayudé a volver a la superficie apretando su cuerpo contra el mío. Y hubiera continuado, de no ser porque él sangraba por la boca y la nariz... y no se daba cuenta.  
-¿Por qué te detienes? -Me dijo viendo que hacía una pausa más larga de la necesaria.  
-¿Te sientes bien para ésto?  
-Solo estoy un poco mareado, pero puedo soportarlo.  
-No lo creo -limpié su boca con mi mano y le mostré su sangre.  
-¡Pero estoy bien! -Protestó-. Continúa.  
-Estás muy débil, no voy a abusar de tí en éstas condiciones. -Opté por salir de la ducha, secarme y vestirme muy a mi pesar.  
-¡Te digo que estoy bien! -Hien protestó incluso sacudiendo de forma chistosa sus alitas y dejando escapar más fuego del sentiré mejor en cuanto lo hayamos terminado, por favor...  
-Solamente... te lavaré y volverás a la cama. Y deja de insistir. No quiero que hagas cosas que te pongan en peligro. ¿De acuerdo?  
Me pareció que Hien lloraba de rabia o impotencia, pero ya no dijo más. Ni supe si aquellas eran lágrimas o el agua de la ducha. Tuve que esforzarme en no poner atención a su expresión mientras le tallaba el pelo o pasaba la esponja con jabón sobre su piel. Guardamos los dos un largo silencio.  
Sequé después todo su cuerpo y lo cubrí con una toalla. Volví a tomarlo en brazos y él dejó de mostrar su brillante fuego.  
-Por cierto, la mariposa que te di, ¿quieres que te la devuelva? Está allá guardada en la escuela.  
-Justo ahora no puedo protegerla. Tengo miedo que Sakura me quiera quitar a Natasha.  
-Estás siendo muy grosero con ella el día de hoy, haces que me sienta un poco culpable.  
-Estoy seguro de que sabe acerca de ella, pero es un asunto solo entre tú y yo.  
Hien hablaba contra mi pecho, tan débil que pensé se quedaría dormido de un momento a otro entre mis brazos.  
-Si ella lo sabe, te la quitará cuando menos lo esperes. Es una niña astuta.  
-Te quiero, Chö.  
-Es hora de que los niños vayan a dormir. Mañana podrás pensar con más claridad.  
¡Demonios! Sentía mis brazos temblar y mis piernas. Hien estaba transformándose en otro muy distinto. ¿Era mi imaginación o estaba cambiando sus sentimientos hacia mí?  
-Te amo, Chö -él mordió la tela de mi ropa-. No estoy despreciando a Sakura, no la odio, también la quiero, pero éstos días que no he podido estar cerca de tí han sido un infierno. Ya no soy yo y no puedo volver a ser el que era antes de conocerte.  
-Pero tienes qué cumplir con tu deber...  
Hien se estremeció entre mis brazos. Yo me puse de pie, dando a entender que ya sabía de qué hiba la conversación. Y debía yo devolverlo a cama.  
-¡Sácame de aquí! Llévame muy lejos.  
-Hien...  
-No importa dónde, mientras pueda estar contigo.  
Toqué su frente, esperando que otra vez no fuera causa de la fiebre ése inusual y desesperado comportamiento. No había nada fuera de lo normal.  
-Hien, termina de aterrizar en la realidad. Yo no puedo hacer eso.  
-Hazlo. Tú dijiste que me querías, que podía yo cambiar mi destino con Sakura. Me acabas de decir que serías capaz de cualquier cosa.  
-¡Basta! Nunca, jamás me vuelvas a provocar así. No eres el único que está sufriendo, ¿sabes? Si yo te llevara lejos, que porsupuesto quiero hacerlo, lo único que te causaría son más sufrimientos: alejarte de aquellos que más amas y solo te convertiría en alguien que se estuviera escondiendo por siempre. Jamás serías feliz así. Sé cuánto quieres a tus padres, a tu abuelo... Luego, por si fuera poco, "ella" sabría dónde encontrarte siempre. Aún cuando se trate de la casa de tu abuelo, ¡ya no podrías salir! Serías como el fantasma que vive allí dentro. ¿Qué sería de tus estudios?  
-Todo lo que quiero es a tí. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en un futuro cuando mis días estan por terminarse.  
-¡Silencio!  
-En cuanto mi vida se termine, todos esos problemas serán olvidados.  
-¡Hien! Mi paciencia tiene un límite.  
-Por eso... llévame lejos...  
Si Hien lloraba por mi repentino mal humor, ya no me importó, abrí la puerta y lo saqué de allí rápidamente, volviéndome como un mudo no le presté la más mínima atención. Incluso al devolverle al lecho lo hice sin mucho cuidado. Me pareció que le dió un ataque de tos por lo abrupto del aterrizaje y en ésa tos escupió rastros de sangre con los que bañó su propia cara y almohada.  
Yo estaba tan encolerizado que no le di más importancia. Tomé mis cosas y salí sin siquiera despedirme. Mis amigos dejaron sus instrumentos allí en la casa y pronto me dieron alcance.  
-¡Imbécil! -Senji me golpeó la cara en cuanto me tenía a un palmo de distancia-. Casi muere desangrado el tonto de tu amante. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Gritando no sé que tonterías a alguien que está agonizando? ¿Acaso te diviertes? ¡Pues no nos pongas en medio! Primero fingiendo que estábamos dándole un concierto para animarlo y enseguida lo botas como a una vil basura.  
No contesté ni media palabra y aunque hubiera querido, no podía, la garganta la sentía cerrada. Hasta el aire me faltaba. ¡Yo entendía bien que a Hien le quedaban pocos días de vida! ¡No tenía que recordármelo ni pedirme que hiciera estupideces! ¡Claro que no quería compartirlo! ¡Claro que lo quería para mí solamente! ¡Claro que tenía sentimientos fuertes por él! ¡Claro que él sufre! ¡Y yo también!  
-Si vas a ahogarte en un vaso de agua -murmuró Tenshi como una voz lejana-, ahógate solo y no involucres a los demás.

Hien está muriendo...

El golpe que Senji acababa de darme teniendo uno de ésos anillos con picos, me estaba ardiendo y sentía mi propia sangre bañar mi rostro.  
Alcé mi vista hacia la casa de Hien, me pareció ver que él estaba mirando desde la ventana y que Sakura lo apartaba de ella. ¿En qué rayos pensaba él? ¡No tenía que forzar a su cuerpo a ponerse de pie, doliéndole como le dolía!  
Me largué entonces sin rumbo fijo, olvidándome por completo de la presencia de mis amigos. Ellos ¿qué podían entender? Si bien era cierto lo que decían, también yo no lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Tenía deseos de llorar, de maldecir, de golpear a alguien, de colgar a la tal Sakura de un palo... pero antes que todo eso quería tener a Hien entre mis brazos, nada más.

Sin querer, mis desorientados pasos llegaron aun parque que me resultó vagamente familiar. Mis ojos veían de forma borrosa todo, así que apenas me di cuenta cuando choqué con un columpio. Me senté en él y mientras dejé que el viento alborotara mi cabello y que el suelo se mojara con mis propias lágrimas.  
-¿Puedo acompañarte?  
Su voz llegó a mis oídos de forma retardada, ni siquiera volteé a verlo, él solamente se sentó en el columpio al lado del mío. Escuché los grillos cantar, dejé las horas pasar sin aterrizar a tierra. El único que había hecho tonterías era yo, el único que no ponía los pies en la tierra era yo.  
-Llévame contigo, por favor.  
En verdad no tenía ningún lugar al que quisiera ir, ni siquiera la casa del abuelo de Hien. Quizá el viejo se había enterado ya de la forma en que traté a su nieto querido, siendo así ya no habría lugar para mí.  
Entonces él me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie y yo solo lo seguí mecánicamente. No podía pensar más, no quería hacerlo tampoco, eso solo traía dolor.  
Entré a su casa, pero no me di cuenta de dónde estaba. Veía sombras y la punta de mis pies. Él me llevó a un sillón, me echó una manta encima y luego tomó mi cara entre sus manos para ver mi herida. Debí hacer algún gesto mientras me pasaba un algodón, realmente no recuerdo.  
-Tsubasa... -dije tomándolo del brazo, casi de forma suplicante.  
-Hien está bien. Mi madre ya lo está revisando. Pronto se recuperará, así que, no estés triste, ni te eches la culpa de todo. Es solo que las cosas tienen que suceder de ésta forma.  
-Déjame quedarme a tu lado. Si vuelvo a ver a Hien, perderé el control otra vez, estoy seguro. Entonces solo conseguiré que me odie.  
-Le harás mucho daño si se entera que estuviste aquí.  
-A él no le importó decirme que debe estar con Sakura, antes. ¿Qué derecho tiene ya para decirme con quién o no, debo estar?  
-Mamá dice que la medicina no surte ningún efecto en Hien, salvo el de dormir y despertar: Hien no se curará debido al tratamiento, si hay algo que puede salvarlo es solamente tu compañía.  
-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Pararme a su lado y solo verlo morir? ¿Eso es todo? Qué vida más patética la mía, justo cuando acabo de encontrar a la persona verdaderamente importante para mí, es cuando voy a perderla también.  
-Te dejaré pasar la noche aquí, pero es preciso que entiendas que no es tu lugar.  
-¿Me harías un favor? Cuida de Hien el resto de días que le quedann... Yo solamente puedo... no causarle más problemas.  
-Duerme bien. Chö, deja de pensar en ésto. Mañana te sentirás mejor y lo pensarás con más calma.  
Tsubasa me mostró una habitación para quedarme. Me arrojé a ella por el instinto que me decía que quería ver a Hien, pero mi mal humor no dejaba que yo conciliara el sueño. Cuando al fin quedé dormido, entré al oscuro lugar del sueño. Él estaba allí.  
-Lo siento -dijo temblando como una hoja. Se acercó a mí con titubeos, hasta posar su frente contra mi pecho. No me moví ni medio centímetro para abrazarlo o tocarlo de cualquier forma. Él se sostenía de mi camisa y me sacudía jalando de ella, esperando una respuesta de mi parte.  
-¡Lo siento!  
Por toda respuesta, mis ojos lloraron, pero seguí tan inexpresivo y tieso como una piedra.  
-No quiero morir...  
Sus uñas se enterraron en mi espalda, casi queriendo abrirme la misma carne. Sus lágrimas me calaban más profundamente.  
-Te amo... Chö.  
Fue lo último que escuché de él dentro del sueño. Entonces se desvaneció, dejándome solo, en medio de esa inmensa oscuridad. Yo solía decirle que si algo salía mal para eso estaba yo. Pero justo entonces no tenía idea de cómo hacer para remediar lo inevitable.

Amaneció y tardé un poco en reaccionar sobre dónde me encontraba. Pasé entonces el día entero en casa de mi anterior jefe de grupo. Él no me sacó de allí a pesar de lo que me había dicho. Al atardecer escapé solamente un momento para visitar a Hien. Él no estaba allí, ni nadie en su casa. Supuse que tal vez habían salido a un paseo o cambiado a Hien de casa con tal de que yo no importunara. Probé a buscarlo en casa de su novia y tampoco había gente allí.  
Llamé a casa del señor. Tampoco había gente. Me di media vuelta y regresé a casa de Tsubasa. Él me dejó una nota en el refrigerador que decía que Hien había tenido que ser llevado con un doctor especialista en temas cardiacos. Dejó la dirección y un teléfono. Añadió una nota más.  
"No ha sido culpa tuya, insisto. El problema se debió a que Hien no estaba durmiendo bien. El medicamento no ha funcionado de forma conveniente. Así que Hien, se ha hecho daño él solo ésta mañana por tratar de huir de casa, casi lo atropeyan y éso le provocó un horrible susto, así es como terminó en estado delicado"  
Salí rápido camino a ésa dirección, no fue difícil dar con el lugar. Vi que fuera esperaban todos.  
-He venido en cuanto pude.  
Incluso Tenshi y Senji estaban allí. Tragué saliva. Nadie me dijo nada, ni dieron señales de notar mi presencia. La madre de Hien salía en ése momento y todos fueron tras ella para preguntarle cómo seguía Hien.  
-Se encuentra estable. Lo trajimos justo a tiempo. Pero el doctor dice que deberíamos procurarle mucho reposo y nada de emociones fuertes.  
Ella volvió sus ojos hacia mí. Yo incliné la cabeza para mirar al suelo. Hien estaba bien, yo no tenía nada qué hacer allí.  
-Hijo, ¿puedes venir un momento? -Me jaló ella del brazo cuando yo me disponía a retirarme. Me condujo hacia dentro para ver a Hien afortunadamente dormía, de una forma inquietante, pues hablaba dormido.  
-Llévame... lejos.  
-No deja de decir éso y a veces pronuncia tu nombre. No sé ni entiendo de qué se trate, pero si él te llama es porque de alguna forma te necesita cerca.  
-Yo no debería... es decir, no soy nadie para estar cuidadndo de su hijo. Aunque yo...  
-No hace otra cosa más que hablar de tí cuando está despierto. Inclusive imagina que estás por llegar a visitarlo, a cada momento. He llegado a pensar que usted es un gran amigo de mi hijo.  
-No. Yo no lo soy. Lo siento, porque a Hien yo no lo veo como un amigo nada más. Él es la persona de la que estoy profundamente enamorado. Yo lo amo, señora. No puedo verlo de otra forma. Me duele bastante que Hien desde un principio sea un amor prohibido para mí. Me duele porque yo no podré ser más que un "amigo" y porque los días de él estan contado sin que yo pueda hacer nada por evitarlo.  
Noté claramente la sorpresa y sentimientos encontrados de la pobre mujer. Menos mal que Hien dormía, porque hubiera sido muy molesto para él.  
-No pretendo engañarla o gastarle una broma. Es solamente la verdad. Yo quiero vivir junto a él los pocos o nada de días que le quedan. Vivirlos intensamente. ¿Me permitirá seguir visitando a su hijo a pesar de saber ésto? Las alas que tiene Hien también han sido por culpa mía. La mujer que le contó algo distinto es claro que le ha mentido. Puede usted misma preguntárselo a Hien.  
-Ya entiendo. Por favor, retírese.  
Miré a Hien otra vez, me atreví a besar su frente y salí de allí. Su madre me siguió con la vista, quizá queriendo asegurarse de que no me volviera a acercar.  
Es cierto que volví a casa de mi superior. Y no volví a pronunciar palabra alguna desde aquella tarde, a los días que siguieron. Los sueños seguían siendo una tortura para mí, pues aunque yo viera por breves instantes a Hien, me quedaba simplemente en blanco, sin saber qué hacer o decirle. Y él solamente repetía lo de siempre, se disculpaba y me decía sus sentimientos.  
Dejé de comer ésa semana y me olvidé de mi par de amigos, aunque para ellos era más fácil hacerme a un lado. En clases no ponía la requerida atención, ya nada de eso parecía importarme. Era como si una parte de mí hubiera desaparecido y lo que quedaba se hubiera rendido de luchar para siempre. Por las noches antes de dormir, en la habitación veía la maripposa que le regalé a Hien, estaba derrumbada en cualquier lugar del suelo, pues había dejado de volar y su color era bastante negro con matices de gris. Parecía muerta al igual que yo. Sobra decir que no practicamos más para lo de nuestro grupo y los instrumentos se quedaron en el viejo salón, cogiendo polvo.  
A media semana, la única vez que fui a comer, ya noche, señalé al maestro Fay en una tarjeta de menú, lo que siempre pedía pero incluí el dibujo de una calavera encima, dándole a entender que deseaba estuviera envenenada mi comida. Él me miró sin comprender, pero sonrió.  
-¿Qué tipo de veneno quieres? ¿Acaso uno que te haga dormir para siempre o uno que de verdad te mate?  
El de dormir para siempre no sonaba tan mal, así que estuve por pedirle ése. Vi que mi par de amigos Tenshi y Senji se acercaron a mí y vieron mi pedido.  
-A mí también déme uno de ésos -pidió Tenshi.  
-El mío que no tenga azúcar -dijo Senji sentándose al lado mío en la barra.  
-De acuerdo, tres pedidos especialmente envenenados pero uno sin azúcar. ¿Algo de tomar?  
-Refresco -sugirió Tenshi-. Una Coca-Cola por ejemplo.  
-¡Vaya, vaya! Realmente desean morir. Iré a traerles su pedido.  
Senji y Tenshi sentados a cada lado de mí, me alcanzaron un brazo poniendo una mano en mis hombros.  
-Maldita sea, si tanto te duele, deberías ir a verlo. Hien no deja de preguntar por tí. Ve allá ahora mismo, no quiero ver tu apestosa existencia deambulando como zombie otra vez.  
Ni siquiera me moví para verlos, me bajé de mi asiento y salí corriendo de la cafetería de la escuela. Sabía que no sería bien aceptado en casa de Hien, pero aún así, deseaba verlo otra vez.  
Bajé del camión aún cuando todavía no se detenía. Estaba muy impaciente. Llegué hasta el umbral del padio de enfrente a su casa. Hien estaba asomándose por su ventana y me vio llegar, pero también Sakura estaba a tres pasos de mí, detrás del cancel. Una sombra proyectada por un árbol la cubría haciéndola ver muy siniestra lejos de la luz.  
-Será mejor que no te atrevas a poner un pie dentro de ésta casa.  
Me detuve en seco. Apreté los puños y mi mandíbula para evitar decir cualquiera de las cosas que pensaba sobre ella. Solo me concentré en ver a Hien desde allí. Lo que dijera ésa mujer era lo de menos.  
-Desde que tú apareciste, la vida de Hien ha estado en constante peligro. ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Él podría vivir de una forma casi normal y hasta saludable. No había lágrimas en él, ni dolor. El que tú aparecieras solamente ha venido a atormentarlo. Así que, de una buena vez: ¡déjalo ya en paz!  
Mis ojos que no habían abandonado la ventana de Hien, quien pegaba manos y cara al vidrio, finalmente rodaron a ver el suelo junto a mis pies.  
Era cierto que ésa tal Sakura no la podía ver ni en pintura y me caia mal. De ante mano sabía que no debía escucharla porque solo salían mentiras de su boca para mí. Pero ésa vez había dicho la verdad. Solamente éso. Aunque me doliera y no pudiera contraatacar, tuve que aceptarlo por ésa vez. Mi presencia solamente le hacía daño a Hien. Y eso era todo. Devolví mis pasos a la escuela. Y recordé, ya en cama, que en verdad deseaba el pastelillo envenenado.  
Pronto se llegó el día sábado. Ése día hizo mucho viento y frío. Todos o la mayoría de alumnos se retiraron de la escuela. Yo preferí quedarme. Vi a Tenshi y Senji despedirse de mí solamente, no les dije nada de lo que había pasado antes. Así que estaban tranquilos. Solo que ésta vez preferí quedarme encerrado en mi habitación todo el fin de semana. Es decir, dejé de buscar a Hien. Me di por vencido pues la mujer tenía razón, yo solo lograba poner a Hien en peligro. Evoqué en mi memoria todas ésas veces desde el inicio del curso en que arrojé a Hien a un posible callejón sin salida, lástimándolo e incluso tal vez acortando su vida. Y aunque sentí dentro del pecho la llama de Hien decirme que él me estaba esperando, no moví ni un solo dedo por ir a buscarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Bajo tus Alas

Capitulo 5

**El Dragón de Fuego y los tres grandes Guardianes.**

(Narrador: Syaoran Hien)

"Syaoran Chö vendrá, seguro que él vendrá"

Como pude, me senté en la cama y arrastré mi cuerpo hasta la ventana. Faltaban unos minutos para que terminara la última hora de clases en el Instituto. El sábado por la tarde estarían libres todos los alumnos para ir a casa. El reloj estaba avanzando más lento que cualquier otro día. Debía ser que el segundero necesitaba un poco de aceite, porque cada segundo marcado me parecía que tardara lo de dos segundos.

Crucé los brazos en el borde de la ventana para reclinar mi cabeza entre ellos, sin dejar de mirar hacia fuera mientras esperaba que llegara Chö. En esa ocasión me había vestido con una ropa especial para dejar mis cortas alas moverse libremente por fuera. Me era muy doloroso el mantenerlas ocultas, pero mamá insistía en que dejara de usar ese overol y las camisas abotonadas al revés. De un momento a otro ella había decidido ver con malos ojos a mis imperfectas alas, así que se enojaba conmigo constantemente desde el día que me llevó con un doctor particular, creo que un viejo amigo de mamá, no sé. El caso era que yo quería sacar mis alas un poco para que Chö pudiera verlas cuando llegara a visitarme.

Por otro lado, necesitaba hablar con él para disculparme por mi actitud tan egoísta del otro día. Con solo poder verlo me sería suficiente para estar feliz. Mejor dicho, lo único que me quedaba por hacer era verlo. Chö no debería comprometerse conmigo en ninguna forma. Yo debía continuar mi vida como la había tenido antes de conocerlo a él y aceptar conformarme con las migajas de alegría que pudieran caerme para no tener que incomodar a los de mi alrededor. Así no haría sufrir a Sakura, mamá no tendría que preocuparse de nada más, ni papá. Ya no volvería a ver a mi abuelito para que Chö se convirtiera en su nieto y así todos felices.

Agarré un libro que Chö había dejado la semana pasada y me sumergí en la lectura, mientras que con una mano sostenía el volumen, con la otra me lamía y alisaba las alitas, las tenía un poco explotadas.

El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando al levantar la vista del papel vi que el reloj ya había caminado dos horas. Dejé el libro a un lado y volví a concentrarme en la ventana. De un momento a otro Chö podía llegar y ser un instante, justo como el día entre semana, en el que me pareció haberlo visto del otro lado de la reja de mi casa. Él había venido, aunque no entró a casa, yo estaba seguro que era él. Por eso es que no debía dejar de mirar por la ventana, en el momento menos esperado él podría estar entrando o solo asomándose por el cancel.

Era cierto que me cansaba estar en aquella forma, reclinado contra la ventana, cuando bien preferiría acostarme y dormir como tronco. Sakura y mamá también me insistían en ello, para mí el sacrificio valdría la pena si podía ver aunque sea los mechones de pelo de mi jefe de grupo.

Ya deseaba estar entre sus brazos, pese a que él estaba volviéndose distante conmigo, pese al miedo que me daba volver a oír su voz gritándome y despreciándome. Quería, necesitaba, esperaba verlo solamente. A su lado yo podía decir que me encontraba a salvo y seguro.

Vi las personas pasar como si fueran sombras, demasiados entes sin nombre ni importancia para mí. Algunos gatos, unos perros, los coches y camiones como un eterno desfile.

Parpadeé de sueño. El reloj era lo único que escuchaba, su sonido monótono, aburrido. Giré a verlo. Otras dos horas se habían esfumado con lentitud infinita. Me estiré un poco con brazos y alas, crucé mis piernas y volví a apoyarme contra la ventana.

No me enteré cuándo me quedé dormido, lo cierto es que al despertar la luz entraba inundando la habitación. Sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado y tenía mi regazo con manchas de sangre. Quizá había tosido mientras dormía, no lo sé. Lo que sí, es que mi cuerpo estaba pesado debido a una cantidad lastimosa de cobijas y mantas, de las cuales me costaría mucho trabajo deshacerme por mi propia cuenta y mis alas las sentía torcidas a mi espalda, con algo de dolor.

-No es bueno que te levantes, hijo mío.

-¿Chö ha venido ayer? Yo me quedé dormido...

-Él no vendrá. Ahora, descansa.

Mis alas me ardieron en la espalda, tuve que morder la almohada para no gritar. Insistí en liberar los brazos y girarme hacia mi costado derecho.

-Estoy seguro de que vendrá, él no es del tipo de persona que deja a alguien atrás. Yo lo sé.

Traté de fingir que dormía, en espera de que mamá saliera de mi habitación. No quería preocuparla más, pero mi voluntad de colgar la cara de la ventana, me estaba reclamando levantarme.

-Sakura está aquí, vino a cuidarte hoy que es su día libre y tu amigo Syaoran Li también te acompaña. Anímate -con un pañuelo mamá me limpiaba los restos de sangre de mi rostro.

Sakura... ¿qué era de mis sentimientos por ella? Ahora que comenzaba a meditarlo, me dije que en absoluto no eran diferentes. Yo seguía teniendo por ella el mismo cariño y respeto de siempre; pero en cambio, cada vez que comparaba cómo me sentía al lado de ella contra los pocos días vividos al lado de Chö, mi corazón me decía que deseaba seguir experimentando la cercanía de mi jefe de grupo. Todo en él me abría un panorama completamente distinto, nuevo, hasta provocativo. ¿Pero eso era que yo lo amara? ¿Él realmente me quería a mí o a mi cuerpo? Ésas eran mis dudas constantes.

Me abracé a mi almohada esquivando así definitivamente el pañuelo de mamá. Lo que ella dijo: "él no vendrá", me había incomodado. Como si yo fuera a creerlo...

La ligera mano del hermano de Sakura, mi amigo, se posó sobre mi hombro. ¡Si él pudiera saber cómo me siento! En verdad deseaba alguien para poder contarle todo esto, como a mi abuelo, pero estando lejos de éstas personas... Suspiré con pesar.

-Duerme hermano. Deja de pensar en los problemas y duerme.

Entonces escuché a mamá encomendándome a mi amigo, luego sus pasos salieron de la habitación.

-Ahora es cuando estoy pagando por el daño que les hice a ustedes -alcé mi voz apenas lo suficiente para que mi amigo me escuchara.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me refiero a lo del día del incendio en tu casa -giré el rostro para verlo. Él me puso la mano en la frente.

-Hien es la persona que me salvó y a quien yo admiro y... quiero mucho.

Sus mejillas cobraron un poco de color.

-Gracias amigo, pero tampoco escapa a tu entendimiento que el fuego lo provoqué yo.

-Constantemente tengo pesadillas de ése fatídico día. El fuego estaba por todas partes y sin oportunidad estaba yo para poder escapar, pero eso a ti no te importó y surgiste de entre las llamas para después cargarme en brazos y sacarme de allí. Yo jamás podría pagar lo que hiciste por mí. Bueno, en ése entonces yo no lo sabía pero el hecho del despertar de tu don y las circunstancias que te empujaron a ello no te hacen culpable, pues fue un simple accidente. Como lo fue además el haberte admirado y visto como un ser superior durante ésos días. Quiero decirte algo a propósito de esto, que he mantenido en secreto por respeto a tu relación con mi hermana.

Ante las últimas palabras, miré a mi amigo con cara de no entender lo que me decía. Él se puso más serio de lo usual y sus mejillas se volvieron claramente rojas.

-Quiero que tú lo sepas ahora, no tienes que sentirte presionado ni preocuparte en absoluto. Las cosas están bien como son, no me quejo. Este... lo que te voy a contar, por favor no se lo digas a nadie. Tal vez ya lo sabe mi hermana puesto que siempre cuida de ti y tu futuro, pero necesito decirlo ya -Syaoran Li se llevó una mano al pecho, bastante nervioso más sin embargo noté su determinación, ya se había decidido. Prosiguió-. Desde que me vi rodeado de tu fuego, mis ojos que antes veían borroso comenzaron a sanar. Yo estaba condenado a no poder crecer más debido a una enfermedad, pero no he dejado de crecer. Me dolía todo el tiempo la cabeza y dejó de dolerme. Luego de eso me empecé a dar cuenta de que me gustaba mucho tu compañía y que podía pasarme horas contigo jugando un partido de básquet o fútbol o un simple duelo de cartas. Siempre, al dormir no me iba a acostar hasta que la ventana de tu cuarto estuviera apagada. Y siempre que tú estabas saliendo con mi hermana me entraban celos sin comprender muy bien por qué. Aunque entendía que ustedes dos debían estar juntos y a solas, me irritaba no poder robarte más de cinco minutos de tu tiempo. Tenía la esperanza de volver a sentir el calor de tu fuego, era lo mismo para mí que estar protegido, lo mismo que tener un fragmento minúsculo de tu corazón. Porque a final de cuentas yo he querido siempre ser alguien importante para ti, pero no solamente como un amigo: tan cercano a ti como mi hermana misma o más si es que cabe. Pero es evidente que no es mi lugar. Pero por ésta vez... solo quisiera poder decir que...

-Li...

-Te amo, Hien y no importa que no correspondas a mis sentimientos, porque yo sé que tú no eres la persona elegida para mí. Quiero que sepas que puedes disponer de mí por si alguna vez necesitas de ayuda, con mucho gusto haría hasta lo imposible. Sabes, Hien, que me duele tanto verte postrado en cama, como si tu mismo dolor fuera mío. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Vi a mi mejor amigo bañar su rostro en lágrimas pese a que su expresión no dejaba de ser bastante seria. Él hablaba con completa sinceridad. Yo no supe qué decirle. ¿Él se estaba sacrificando por dejarle el camino libre a su hermana? ¿Y a la cual yo estaba sustituyendo por Syaoran Chö? Fuera de eso, ¿cómo era que mi fuego fuera para él curativo, cuando a mí mismo me tenía moribundo en cama? ¿Había acaso algo que yo pudiera contestarle?

-Amigo queridísimo, no puedo evitar sentirme alagado pero al mismo tiempo abatido por tus palabras, porque yo no merezco ninguna alabanza ni tan nobles sentimientos.

-¡Te equivocas! Tú eres el mejor marido que mi hermana podría tener y yo por mi parte solo puedo decir que me es imposible apartar mis sentimientos por ti. Así que por respeto a esto que siento, lo menos que te puedo pedir es que no trates de apartarlos de mí. Déjame amarte, es lo único que quiero.

Alcé mi mano para secarle las mejillas que temblaron un poco con el roce de mis dedos. Yo me incorporé para poder sentarme y verlo frente a frente, para hablarle seriamente.

-Puesto que ese es tu deseo, no te lo arrebataré. Y ahora es mi turno de hablarte con la verdad, como tú lo has hecho. Yo a ti te quiero como el más querido y preciado de mis amigos. Eres el primero y lo seguirás siendo siempre. Tu hermana, Sakura, mi prometida a quien yo he amado y acompañado durante prácticamente los últimos años de mi vida, desde que era tan solo un niño, es una persona muy valiosa para mí, ha sido mi guía y protectora, mi primer amor y con quien seguramente terminaré uniéndome en matrimonio. Pero no quiero pecar contra tu amistad ocultándote otra importante y delicada verdad. Si bien es cierto que yo a Sakura la amo, el destino me arroja a tener también sentimientos igual de grandes por otra persona, que seguramente ya habrás visto aquí bajo éste techo.

-¿Aquél que responde al nombre de Chö?

-Ciertamente.

-¿Tu jefe de grupo ha eclipsado los sentimientos que tienes por mi hermana, un amor de tantos años?

-Sí. Él me ha hecho sentir de una forma distinta a la que he sentido por cualquier persona. Bajo su sombra me he visto protegido, amado, deseado, incluso me hace enojar bastante. Pero por otro lado, creo que tengo en mis manos la posibilidad de ayudarlo, poco solamente. Verás, su soledad me duele tanto como me atrae.

-¿Compasión?

-Él jamás me pedirá ayuda, antes más bien tratará de evitar preocuparme por sus problemas. Además no puedo dejar de pensar en él… Ni mientras duermo, porque siempre está allí.

-Mi hermana dijo que el otro día que pasaron juntos la noche, tus alas nunca aparecieron. ¿Eso es verdad?

-Sí. Y las que ves ahora en mí, fue porque Chö y yo…

-Ahora entiendo los sentimientos de mi hermana..

Hicimos los dos silencio. Mi amigo parecía unir mentalmente las piezas de un rompecabezas muy complejo.

-¿Porque son los mismos que los tuyos? -Pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, porque siente que su amor no está siendo correspondido debidamente.

-Creo que a mí me pasará lo mismo, en castigo. Aún así, mi corazón dice que él vendrá.

Giré mi rostro para ver por la ventana. Li se quedó mirándome por largo rato. No sé por qué tenía yo que contarle todas esas tristes cosas, ¿para qué me servía desquitarme con mi mejor amigo? Tampoco lo había en ese sentido y orden de palabras… Yo solo necesitaba decirlo y que alguien me escuchara. De entre todos, ¿por qué tenía que ser a él? Ahora era yo el que lloraba.

Hien… Hien…

Fuera el viento soplaba con mucha fuerza, el cielo estaba nublado y no veía a Chö por ninguna parte. Sin embargo escuché claramente su voz. No provenía de fuera, ni de dentro de la casa, ni de las nubes negras que se acumulaban en el cielo, ni de los truenos.

Hien…

-¿Escuchas la voz, Li? Me parece que he escuchado a…

Perdí el conocimiento entonces, mareado quizá por haberme sentado. La cara de Li era completa confusión cuando dejé de verlo. Después me encontraba en un lugar oscuro como el de mis sueños. La voz llamándome era cada vez más clara.

-Hien…

Flotando en aquella oscuridad descendí bastante hasta tocar el fondo y tuve la primera visión más inesperada en todos mis años de vida.

-¿Guardián que vive dentro de mí?

-Hien… Me alegro de que hayas podido oír mi voz antes del "fin"

-¿Para qué me necesita… señor? -Dudé sobre si era correcto llamarlo señor, dado que el Guardián se presentaba ante mí con forma de mariposa, pero el aura de su presencia me obligaba a nombrarlo con respeto, mientras que las rodillas me temblaban de miedo.

-Me gustaría saber cuál es tu deseo, el principal de todos, ya que próximamente tú has de pertenecerme y en el momento que tú seas uno conmigo yo concederé ese deseo como pago de tu fuego que me cura y mantiene vivo.

-Un momento, ¿usted ha dicho que yo lo mantengo vivo a usted?

-Así es.

-Debe ser un error, puesto que quien me está salvando es usted mismo.

-También es eso cierto, pero no del todo, puesto que también estoy robándote para mí.

-Perdone mi forma grosera de hablarle, ¿puedo preguntar por qué un Guardián como usted necesitaría de un simple humano como yo para sobrevivir?

-Porque yo existo gracias a ti, desde un principio. Mi vida no puede sostenerse por sí misma, yo era un alma que al nacer fue apartada de venir a éste mundo puesto que mi capacidad de sobrevivencia era nula, fuiste tú quien me sacó de la jaula y me trajo al mundo, solamente a tu lado yo viviría, pero las circunstancias hicieron que alguien se interpusiera y nos separáramos finalmente durante muchos años.

-De acuerdo, estoy confundido. Yo no soy siquiera un muchacho mayor de edad y usted dice que yo lo traje a la vida cuando eso debió ser hace cientos o miles de años atrás. Y en todo caso de que por alguna inimaginable razón fuera cierto, ¿cómo sobrevivió sin mí durante tanto tiempo?

-Gracias al fuego que guardé dentro de mí como reserva y alimentándome de personas a mi alrededor. Lo cierto es que, aunque tú ahora no lo entiendas, más tarde lo recordarás cuando te hayas unido a mí. Solo entonces podré conceder tu deseo, ya que yo sea un ser completo.

Me rasqué la cabeza. Éste era sin duda el sueño más raro de todos los que había tenido. El Guardián decía cosas ilógicas, usando la voz de Chö. Evadí pues mi raciocinio y dejándome llevar por aquella amada voz me puse a consultar cuál era el deseo de mi corazón. Lo que salió fue:

-Proteger y nunca dejar solo a Chö, tal es mi deseo. No importa que mi vida se acabe, yo no pienso dejarlo solo.

-Si ese es tu verdadero deseo, entonces lo guardaré en mi memoria para cuando llegue el día.

El Guardián se desvaneció y una fuerte luz que le siguió a eso me obligó a abrir los ojos. Mi amigo Li tocaba mi frente con su propia frente y sus manos retenían mis mejillas. Me di cuenta de qué era lo que me había despertado porque sentí mis cabellos húmedos y escuché los sollozos de mi amigo.

-Esta bien, hermano, no te preocupes por mí -fue él quien habló primero.

-Li, siento mucho haberte contado lo de antes.

-Es mejor así. Ahora sabré cómo ayudarte para saldar mi deuda contigo.

-Tú no tienes que pagarme nada, soy solo yo quien…

-Te ayudaré a olvidarte de Chö.

-¿Qué?

-Es lo que más te duele, ¿no?

-Sí, pero…

Li selló mis labios poniendo sus dedos encima. Sus ojos me hicieron una mirada intensa, como dándose a entender que algo no era lo que parecía. Como si me advirtiera de que él mentía. La garganta se me hizo un nudo y no pude seguir hablando.

-No se hable más, dame un poco de tiempo y yo te ayudaré a encontrar una forma de olvidarte de él.

Si no era ayudarme a eso, ¿entonces a qué rayos pretendía ayudarme? Imposible que él pretendiera hacer algo contra su hermana, aquello estaba claro. Pensé un poco más y llegué a la conclusión de que tal vez se refería a ayudarme para olvidar lo que acababa él de confesarme.

-¿Es lo que quieres? -Lo miré con compasión.

-Más que por ti, es una deuda que tengo conmigo mismo, así que lo haré. No te digo cómo ni cuando, ni yo mismo lo sé, pero pronto seguramente.

Aún lo miraba yo sin comprender qué se proponía. Por seguir la conversación le dije llanamente

-Chö mismo me mostró un conjuro para olvidar personas, incluso para no poder hacer más recuerdos de ellas, verlas o sentirlas sería imposible.

Li no hizo ninguna expresión de sorpresa, él solamente se enjugó el rostro.

-Eso ayudará pero no es suficiente. Me parece que para ese conjuro deben tenerse en cuenta otras cosas, una de ellas sería desear olvidar a la persona y tú no puedes pasar del enamoramiento al odio por voluntad propia. Hien no es alguien que odia a otros, mucho menos sin motivo alguno.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Un momento, ¿tú has intentado…?

-Otro punto aquí es que debes evitar que aquella persona lo sepa, por ningún motivo deberías decírselo antes -Li evadió mi pregunta claramente, otorgándome que pensara en que sí, él lo había intentado tal vez.

-¿Por qué no puede saberlo? Quizá lo ayude a darse cuenta de por qué después no le dirigiré siquiera la mirada.

-Está claro, si se lo dijeras antes, él tratará de evitar que hagas el conjuro. Estoy seguro, luego de ver cómo está loquito por ti como un idiota ése Chö.

-Lo sé, es un idiota -Traté de no morderme la lengua, mientras trataba de seguir su juego en busca de cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Necesito investigar cuáles son sus puntos débiles, hacer que tropiece con algo… o descubrir cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones contigo, si es que su cara fuera una fachada.

Parecía más hablar consigo mismo que a mí.

-Sí, él todo el tiempo me gasta bromas con sus ocurrencias. No sé por qué lo aguanto.

-Por otro lado no quiero resultar sospechoso. ¿Cómo podría un niño como yo colarse en el Instituto si ni mis padres trabajan allí, ni tengo edad suficiente para ser un alumno? Oye, ¿Chö te hace pasar malos ratos? ¿Ya le preguntaste a mi hermana para que te los evite? Ella aceptaría gustosa.

-Oh, claro que me ayuda, pero el celular me fue castigado una vez por eso, ya que Chö no dejaba de insistir, pese a que tal vez pudiera evitarlo.

-Ya veo. Pero ahora no estás en la escuela. Consultaré a mi hermana entonces, quizá me deje saber algo siniestro de él como para que puedas odiarlo por siempre -Li sonrió malignamente, me recordó a una de las expresiones que solía hacer Chö antes de poner en marcha cualquiera de sus temibles ocurrencias. Oh sí, era idéntica. Me dieron escalofríos y a poco estuve de decir que no deseaba olvidar a Chö bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero él se levantó y fue corriendo a buscar a su hermana. Parecía tan contento y con un aura maligna a su alrededor.

Sakura no debía estar muy lejos, después de todo habían llegado juntos, seguramente ayudaba con alguna cosa de la casa, no lo sé.

Yo me incorporé en la cama una vez que me vi solo. Pronto sería el medio día y mis tripas clamaban por algo de comida, pese a que no tenía ánimos de nada. Me acerqué finalmente a la ventana a esperar.

¿Qué pretendía esperando a Chö tan intensamente? ¿Qué era aquello que lo hacía tardarse tanto? Me saqué la camisa pues odiaba las punzadas en mi espalda. Mamá entraba con una bandeja servida con mi almuerzo. Exclamó alguna cosa cuando vio mi espalda.

-Hijo mío, permíteme…

-Mamá, no soporto más el tenerlas escondidas, por favor…

-Te están sangrando -ella tomó un poco de algodón para limpiar y detener la hemorragia. Yo doblaba la camisa para ver si le había quedado atorada alguna pluma. Guardaba cada pluma en un cofrecito que papá me había regalado por mi cumpleaños anterior. Y allí estaban en el fondo diez plumas perdidas. No era ningún consuelo para mí verlas caer, ojala se sostuvieran por siempre.

Mi frente golpeó contra los cristales cuando sacudí mi cuerpo debido al dolor.

-Lo siento -mamá apretó mis hombros- ¿Te duele mucho? Tienes morada la carne. Ya no sé qué más hacer.

-Mamá… Descuida, me pondré bien.

-Trata de descansar.

-Sí. Solamente espero ver a mi… amigo Chö. Entonces descansaré.

¿Por qué tenía que nombrarlo otra vez frente a ella? Eso la ponía triste. Moví un poco mis alas para cerciorarme de qué tanto aguantaba el dolor. Imaginé a Chö sanando el nacimiento de mis alas con sus apasionados besos y la humedad de su lengua. Los intensos momentos del pasado volvían a mi mente de forma insistente. ¿Él reviviría en su memoria lo de aquella tarde en el ático? ¿Él habría sentido algo o era solo yo el que lo disfrutó?

"Ven pronto por mí" dije por millonésima vez en mis adentros, sin perder de vista la calle y su monótono ajetreo.

-Yo le pedí a tu amigo que ya no volviera.

La voz de mamá llegó lentamente a mi cerebro. Rodé los ojos hacia ella pensando todavía en el significado de sus palabras.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ese muchacho no parece tener buenas intenciones contigo y me parece que es el culpable de que tú hoy estés en cama. Te ruego que te olvides de él por tu bien. Y si eso no lo acatas, por favor hazlo por no preocupar más a tu madre.

Tuve deseos de llorar. No supe cómo resistí, para contestarle con una negativa.

-No puedo. No quiero preocuparte, pero tampoco me es posible hacer lo que pides mamá.

Ella hizo como que no me escuchó y me llevó un vaso de leche fría a los labios. Partió en trozos pequeños un pan para ponerlo en mi boca. Me siguió dando de comer mientras que yo tragaba con todas mis fuerzas mi propio llanto.

¡Mamá se equivoca! Chö no es ése tipo de persona, que solo porque alguien le prohíba hacer algo lo obedezca sin cuestionar la orden. En otras palabras, él puede hacer lo que le dé su gana. ¿Qué le impide venir? ¿Lo que otros digan? Ese no es su estilo.

De mala gana, desobedecí sobre el tener qué acostarme, ignorando a mamá al tiempo que tomaba otra vez el libro de Chö. Mis ojos rodaron sobre un texto que hablaba sobre cómo hacer la "valoración de fuego" Me mostré rápidamente interesado en el tema, recordando que deseaba justo en ésos momentos poder recibir a "Natasha" dentro de mi cuerpo, o solo abrazar el recipiente mágico contemplando los cambios de color de la mariposa.

El libro explicaba la teoría del conjuro. El que daba su fuego debería mantener una llama viva por varios segundos o minutos, para poder ser estudiada en sus características principales: ardor, color, densidad, luminosidad, si era fuego inteligente o no, si el fuego era constante o si se "cortaba" El receptor para poder hospedar dentro de su pecho el fuego y no quemarse debido a él, debía hacer un conjuro dimensional por el cual el calor pueda escapar y otro de fusión momentánea al alma, ya que es "algo" que no se consume y sirve para alimentar el fuego. En dado caso que el fuego no fuera apartado por el dueño o autor, éste no podrá de ninguna forma ser removido del cuerpo o alma del receptor. Debido a que requiere un poco de cuidado y delicadeza, durante la valoración de fuego las acciones deben ser pausadas, sobre todo la penetración y la retirada del fuego, para evitar su interrupción o accidentes no deseados como quemaduras, retención de fuego o daños a órganos internos.

En seguida explicaba sobre cómo hacer los conjuros mencionados al mismo tiempo. Leí todo aquello lentamente, intentando recordarlo y si era posible comenzar a practicarlo cuanto antes bajo la tutela de Chö, ya que llegara…

Levanté la vista nuevamente hacia la ventana dejando escapar un suspiro por accidente.

Escuché el sonido de las pastillas que me administraban. Mamá me pidió abrir la boca. Yo tragué la pastilla que me ofrecía, su amargo sabor por poco me obliga a escupirla, antes de que me alcanzara el vaso con agua.

-¿Me han cambiado el medicamento otra vez? -Dije sin prestar atención realmente-. Estoy cansado de que me obliguen a dormir cuando no quiero hacerlo.

Volteé a ver a Mamá, ella contaba las pastillas del frasco o algo así. Hizo como que también me ignoraba porque habló más a sí misma que a mí.

-Qué raro…

Pero no me dijo qué era lo raro, tapó el frasco con nerviosismo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Se levantó y salió de la habitación y más tarde de casa.

En lo que se tardó fuera, yo me acomodé a mis anchas junto a la ventana, colocando cojines, peluches, libros y apuntes a mi alrededor. Poniéndome cómodo. Sonreí como si se tratara de un pequeño triunfo, que me duró poco, pues mis ojos empezaban a pesarme de sueño.

Más tarde, volvió mamá a la hora de comida, obligándome a despertar y dándome medicina otra vez, demasiado temprano a lo acostumbrado. Sus manos temblaban como una hoja. Me sostuvo los párpados de los ojos hasta que se convenció de que yo no me quedaría dormido. Luego trató de darme de comer, pero era más bien que embarraba mis mejillas con comida, en lugar de a mi boca.

-Mamá, ¿está todo bien?

-Sí, mi amor. Todo está bien.

Noté que ella mentía con todos los dientes. Traté de ayudarla persiguiendo con mi boca la cuchara de comida, tanto como pude antes de arrebatarle la cuchara.

-Deberías descansar tú también mamá.

-Hien tiene razón -Sakura surgió de alguna parte de mi habitación, con mi amigo Li colgado del cuello de ella-. Yo puedo cuidar de él ahora que ya he descansado.

-En verdad estoy bien, no pongan cuidado chicos.

Mamá se veía determinada a quedarse a mi lado, escucharla hablar en el tono y modo que lo hacía me sugería que no le diera la contraria. Sus ojos estaban más ojerosos que días anteriores y su esfuerzo por cuidar de mí parecía ir en aumento en lugar de esperanzarse por mi mínima recuperación.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, mamá -Le sonreí y tomé su rostro entre mis manos para darle un beso en la mejilla de la forma más espontánea. Ella apartó mis manos, extrañándose de que yo actuara de ésa forma tan descuidada, considerando mi don y salud delicada. Yo mismo no me había dado cuenta hasta que vi su cara asustarse y buscarme un vaso con agua, más por costumbre que porque yo estuviera cubierto o no en llamas. Ésta inercia la había aprendido de Chö. Nunca antes yo me había portado tan descuidadamente frente a mamá. No era conciente de la muchas ganas que tenía de abrazarlos a todos, de darles muestras de cariño, no antes de conocer a Chö. Él me había abierto los ojos a una forma despreocupada de arrojar las emociones o morir con ellas dentro. Por él había descubierto que no me era suficiente con saludar o sonreír, que yo necesitaba con urgencia la cercanía y el calor de ellos, de mis seres queridos, amigos y familia.

-No temas más mamá. Si el fuego llegara a salir, yo no te quemaré con él, porque tú eres muy importante para mí. Te quiero, mamá. Hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de decírtelo por mi propia boca. Pero lo único que no quería, era decírtelo con lágrimas en lo ojos. Rayos…

Ella no dudó ni un segundo más y me estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho. Es verdad que mi fuego hizo acto de aparición y yo pude poner en práctica la técnica que entre Tenshi y Chö me habían enseñado para el fuego inteligente. Ninguno salió herido, al fin podía abrazar a mamá. Ella me cubría el rostro de besos mientras que no parábamos de llorar.

Quiero también abrazar a papá. No sé por qué no lo había hecho, ¿el estar enfermo me había vuelto un idiota?

No podía ni pensaba separarme de mamá. De haber tenido más fuerzas no la soltaría jamás, ella era de la misma opinión porque no rompió el abrazo por muchos minutos. Amablemente me acomodó mi cama junto a la ventana, viendo que yo insistía estar allí. Acomodó mis almohadas de forma que podía recargarme en ellas sin dejar de ver fuera y me servía para descansar también.

Aproveché para decirle cómo había aprendido a no quemar las cosas y ella me escuchó atenta.

-Ese tal Chö podría trabajar de profesor, tiene talento para hacer que te entren las cosas en ésa cabeza tan dura que tienes.

-¡Mamá! ¡Yo no soy tan tonto tampoco! -Me enojé haciendo caras.

Escuché la risa de mamá como un bálsamo para mis heridas.

-En verdad lo tuyo no era aprender, no porque fueras de cerebro lento, sino porque temías siempre quemar tus libros. Siempre te han gustado los libros pero difícilmente les dabas vuelta de hoja -Mamá volvió a reír recordando cómo intentaba a veces dar vuelta de hoja a mis cuadernos o libros, usando la espátula de mamá o un tenedor. Yo me puse rojo de vergüenza.

-Eso es poner el dedo en mi llaga.

-Oh, Hien. Es que te veías tan gracioso, deja que tu mamá guarde sus recuerdos.

Ella veía mi cara y volvía a reír. Yo no podía evitar hacer como que discutía y me enojaba, cuando en realidad estaba más que feliz, mientras que seguía sin perder de vista el lugar por donde debería llegar Chö. Mamá había dicho que él no vendría pero yo guardaba fuerte la esperanza de que sí, él ya estaba por llegar. Esperaba su aparición sorpresa, aunque yo moría de ganas por llamarlo a su celular para preguntar por él.

Mamá se reclinó junto a mí, podía ver sus ojos a un palmo de distancia, estando su cabeza junto a la mía. Para no rendirme al sueño yo traté de buscar conversación.

-Mamá, tú y papá ¿de casualidad alguna vez en su juventud hicieron intercambio de fuego? Eso que llaman…

-¿Prueba de amor? Sí, claro. El día que nos casamos le pedí a tu padre que nos diéramos el uno al otro un poco de fuego. Ya sabes cómo es tu padre, muy serio, de corazón sin inaugurarse todavía.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces existo de milagro? -Bromeé.

-Digamos que está todavía en la etapa de "prueba" No es que esté interesado en ése tipo de cosas que solo a las mujeres les llama la atención, por lo general. No digo que no haya chicos que no les atraiga también esos temas.

-Entiendo. ¿Papá o tú sabían usar el fuego para controlar uno a otro?

-Como me gustaría saber hacerlo. Es algo difícil. No me pongas esa cara hijo. Claro que lo he querido hacer en más de una ocasión, para eso se necesitan verdaderas agallas.

Mamá se sonrojó por algún motivo que leí entre su mirar y sus palabras.

-Por ejemplo…

-Cuando estamos solos. Bueno, ya dije demasiado -se llevó las manos a la cara, un poco avergonzada.

-¡Mamá! No te creí capaz.

-Sí, soy un poco alocada, pero en privado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte cómo fue su tiempo como novios? ¿Cómo supieron que eran el uno para el otro?

-Mi noviazgo con tu padre fue muy complicado en el sentido de que casi no podíamos vernos. Papá constantemente nos reprochaba, teniendo sus razones claro, de modo que anduvimos a escondidas todo el tiempo. Apenas teníamos tiempo para vernos unos minutos. De hecho, por eso mismo es que nos precipitamos para fijar el día de la boda y así finalmente tenernos el uno al otro sin más restricciones. A papá, tu abuelo no le gustó la idea y ya sabes el resto. Sobre cómo es que me di cuenta que tu padre era el indicado para mí… pues verás, él solía sacarme de apuros constantemente, le interesaba conocer mis proyectos, veía mis dibujos, siempre fue muy amable conmigo de forma que se veía interesado en mis cosas y yo no podía evitar sentirme atraída por él por esos detalles y otros tantos…

Mamá se llevó una mano al pelo para pasarlo detrás de la oreja, sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

-La familia de tu padre el "perfecto Edward", no lo solían tratar muy bien. Él constantemente ha tenido problemas con ellos, porque le han envidiado siempre su inteligencia en lo del negocio de la familia. Por eso mismo tampoco nos suelen apoyar mucho económicamente hablando. De modo que tu padre siempre fue un tipo solitario en diversos sentido y a mí me atraía en esa forma, me daba ansiedad el poder llenar ese espacio vacío de su vida, que ahora somos tú, yo y… tal vez más pronto seamos más, ¿no?

Vi que mamá se abanicaba el rostro con la mano. No sé, pero a mí me pareció que el decir: "y…" deseaba nombrar alguien más, distinto de Sakura, pero no lo quiso decir y cambió de tema, como si estuviera ocultando algo.

-Pensando en ello, es curioso que me sintiera atraída por alguien distinto a los que habían sido mis anteriores novios. Él no era como todos, el detallista, romántico o que le lleva serenatas a su novia el día de cumpleaños. Lo que es él difícilmente hubiera imaginado que me atraería. Muy directo al hablar, al demostrar afecto no se contentaba con saludarme solamente. A él nunca le gustó ser novio de "lejos". Él al verme me acorralaba, me daba unos besos que… si yo te contara…

Ella abanicó su rostro nuevamente.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Oh, eso es de lo más tonto. No vale la pena contarlo.

-Dímelo -puse otra de mis caras o gestos.

-De acuerdo. Yo fui a una papelería, asunto de sacar una copia. Al llegar lo vi reparando y haciéndole pruebas de funcionamiento a la copiadora. Yo le dije que si podía hacer una copia de él para dejarlo trabajando y que cuánto me cobraba por el original para llevármelo a casa.

-¿Y qué te contestó papá?

-Él dijo que el precio era mi linda figura a las doce de la noche en su cama y un hijo.

-¿Papá dijo eso?

-Sí. Yo le pregunté: ¿por qué hasta las doce? ¿Podrá ser ahora mismo? Y él me contestó que porque a ésa hora ya estaba de vuelta en casa, después del trabajo. Llegó el dueño de la máquina y vio que ya trabajaba bien, pagó a tu padre por su trabajo y él tuvo que retirarse. Solamente dijo adiós con una seña, ni se me ocurrió preguntarle por su teléfono ni cómo localizarlo. Yo me le quedé viendo a su trasero mientras caminaba a su auto, echó su caja de herramientas y se retiró.

-Mamá… me das miedo -hice como que me apartaba de ella, como temiendo contagiarme de algo-. Espero eso no esté en mis genes.

-Después a mí se me descompuso mi vieja máquina de escribir y la llevé a reparar justo al lugar donde tu papá trabaja. Mientras él la revisaba se acordó de lo que me había dicho la última vez y así lo reconocí de inmediato. Por seguirle el juego le dije que esa misma noche la tenía libre, era fin de semana. Mis amigas me encubrieron y salí con él como en una cita, ya que era de noche. Salimos, paseamos por allí. Él fingiendo ser mi novio no me soltaba del hombro. Platicamos de los dibujos que él había visto míos el día que fui a sacar copias. Me hacía varias preguntas sobre cómo los hacía, en qué me inspiraba, qué personajes era, si se trataba de una historia. Yo le conté de todos los detalles mientras qué él no solo me escuchaba, sino que ponía atención. Lo noté en sus preguntas, porque cada que yo dejaba pasar algún detalle a propósito, él sentía que faltaba algo por mencionar. Así que me sacaba toda la "sopa". De pronto, se le ocurrió preguntarme si alguna vez había dibujado desnudos o escenas eróticas. Se me vinieron los colores al rostro cuando me pidió que lo dibujara a él.

-Le dijiste que no, supongo.

-Estoy segura de que yo le evité de alguna forma, evadiendo el compromiso, pero sintió que como si yo le hubiera dicho: "no puedo, pero sí quiero", porque acto seguido, me cogió fuerte por el brazo, me arrastró al auto y me llevó con él a un lugar de la carretera y se apartó del camino. Allí no habían almas por varios kilómetros a la redonda. Apagó el auto, encendió la luz. Me dio papel y lápiz, comenzó a quitarse sus ropas y…

Ella tenía toda mi atención llegados a ése punto. Incluso Sakura y mi amigo Li estaban quietos y silenciosos. De alguna forma me sentí identificado con mamá y pensé que Chö podría estar en el lugar de papá. Tragué saliva.

-Y tú madre dibujó. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Salir corriendo en medio de la nada en busca de auxilio, gritando a altas voces, cuando ese hombre fornido y muy atractivo podía atraparme muy fácilmente y devolverme por mis pasos?

-Lo dibujaste… ¿sin nadita? Es decir… tú entiendes -pregunté.

-¿Pasó algo después? -Sakura se metió en la conversación.

-Bueno… lo que pasó después fue que él me besó y me pidió anotar mi nombre y teléfono detrás del dibujo. Y después seguimos comunicándonos en distintas ocasiones. Aún al teléfono, Edward era muy pasional, siempre lo fue. Pero rara vez decía lo que los novios normalmente se dicen, cosas sobre sentimientos, cosas lindas como piropos. Siempre fue muy directo en decirme lo que quería y a lo que pretendía llegar conmigo, además en una forma en la que yo no podía oponer resistencia alguna. Era casi como si él ya supiera mi respuesta o él se respondiera solo.

Era como si en parte me hubiera identificado con ella, con su plática me hacía pensar en cómo hacia Chö. Tal vez en eso podían parecerse, solo que esa parte de papá no podía imaginármela, siendo tan… fresco. Así sin proponérmelo, terminé imaginándolo a Chö en el reducido espacio del coche, él y yo solos en medio de la nada, la oscuridad rodeándonos, solamente la luz de la luna iluminaba su cara y el contorno de su cuerpo. Yo tratando de verlo y no verlo por el mismo pudor, mientras que con mis manos temblorosas voy dibujándolo. Pero el dibujo no obedece a lo que los ojos ven, sino a lo que son mis deseos, pues un abrazo entre los dos es lo que dibujo. Chö más tarde se da cuenta de lo que yo dibujo y sin palabras solamente me pasa los brazos alrededor para volverlo una realidad.

Mi ensoñación se rompe, porque yo de forma distraída y más en las nubes que sobre la tierra, mirando hacia afuera estaba y me pareció que veía a Chö allí, vi que se acercaba al cancel. Era él al fin.

Mi fantasía se había roto porque en la realidad Chö se hacía presente, formándose su silueta perezosa ante mis pupilas, su andar pausado y despreocupado, sus hombros flojos, las manos en los bolsillos, su cabeza gacha y meditabunda. Yo no lo pensé dos veces, me levanté de mi cama para salir corriendo a recibirlo, ya que nadie más lo hacía.

-¡Es él! -Había dicho en voz alta sin percatarme de eso en absoluto. Yo corrí como loco hacia él, muy dispuesto a arrojármele encima, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sintiendo verdadera alegría por volver a verlo.

Una ráfaga de viento y enseguida la imagen de Chö se desvaneció como si se hubiera transformado en miles de hojas que ahora volaban revolviendo mis cabellos, creando miles de sombras y pasos de luz que distorsionaban el paisaje. Él ya no estaba allí, quizá era que en el momento que yo tardé en darme cuenta de su presencia él desistió de llamar a la puerta. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Él realmente allí estaba, porque yo acababa de verlo, no podía equivocarme. Quizá mis piernas se habían vuelto más débiles y lentas de lo normal, porque yo tardé mucho en salir a pesar de poner todas mis fuerzas.

-Hijo mío, vamos adentro.

-Suéltame… Él vendrá.

-Está bien, espéralo dentro.

-Déjame aquí, mamá.

Impedí con todas mis fuerzas que ellas me movieran un solo centímetro de allí. Dejé aún mi fuego asustarlas, fuego de verdad. Al poco rato comenzó a caer del cielo mi llanto, como si comprendiera cómo me sentía.

-Estoy seguro… de que él vendrá.

El agua las alejó de mí, de modo que quedaron Sakura, mamá y mi amigo bajo la puerta de entrada, resguardándose de la lluvia mientras mamá me suplicaba volver. Yo a medio patio, contemplando la entrada me quedé, resistiendo la lluvia, como quien no escucha absolutamente nada. Todo lo que yo quería era poder volver a verlo… pronto y así pasé las horas del resto del día, dejándome congelar por un aguacero cada vez más intenso hasta que mis piernas no resistieron más y me dejé caer a tierra, el ánimo rendido y cuando me terminé de convencer que ése día no lo vería. Tal vez al próximo fin de semana si es que me quedaba vida, volvería a poder verlo.

Si me quedaba vida…

Más muerto que vivo me sentí cuando mamá me tomó en brazos, ayudada por los otros y me devolvía a mi lecho, entonces cerré mis ojos a un sueño muy profundo, creyendo poder ver a través de mis pestañas con los párpados entreabiertos, borrosas imágenes de mamá llorando, llamándome para volver a la realidad, pero juro que no podía hacerlo por mucho que le daba órdenes a mi cuerpo. Quería decirle a mamá que no llorara… Todo se fue poniendo más borrosos y oscuro, mi cuerpo se volvía ligero como pluma, sentí elevarme o algo así, aunque seguía sin conseguir moverme.

Lentamente fui cayendo en la cuenta de que flotaba sobre un mar de aguas, bastante tranquilas, pero crudamente frías. Chö estaba de pie a un lado de mí. Rodé los ojos como en cámara lenta para distinguir su cara, realmente era él… con su cara tan severa de siempre y silencioso.

"Estás aquí"

Dije desde mi interior con repentina alegría, sin poder mover un solo músculo, mientras dejaba mis ojos inundarse de lágrimas hasta que todo volviéndose borroso nuevamente, desapareció. Yo estando satisfecho con verlo, me disponía a entregar el alma.

(Narrador: Chö)

Antes de cerrarse la noche, el sonido del celular me forzó a moverme en mi cama. Veo que solo era Tenshi. No le di importancia, no deseaba absolutamente nada más que hundirme en mi colchón. Dejé que sonara ésa y otras veces más. Sin pensar oír nada, lo abrí. Murmullos o algún ruido llegó lentamente a mis oídos sin ser comprendido.

Mi cansancio era tal que dormir más no podía. El día gastado había en dormir y estar de ocioso, para que llegado a las horas de la noche no pudiera conciliar el sueño.

-¿Dónde estas? Chö, ¿qué se supone que haces? Creí que estarías en casa del viejo, pero he venido aquí y no me dan razón de ti, ni tampoco en casa de Hien.

Me di vuelta perezosamente en la cama, jalando mis cobijas para guarecerme del repentino frío, no me importó dejar que el inútil aparato cayese al suelo y se cerrara de paso. El cuerpo se me estaba helando mucho, no me preocupé de aquello sabiendo el horrible clima que estaba haciendo. El viento y agua azotaban mi ventana, corrí las cortinas de la cama en busca de un poco de calor. Como no conseguía sino hacer mis miembros temblar, lentamente fui cayendo en la cuenta de que era Hien el que estaba frío. Su flama aún tenía un poco de vida, según apenas descubrí y estaba volviéndose muy débil… hasta finalmente apagarse.

Yo no había ni por medio segundo vuelto a verlo, ni entre sueños, pero al momento de enterarme de su agonía, una parte de mí se alegró pues si Hien iba a morir, significaba que yo detrás de él me iría según decía el conjuro que Tenshi me enseñó y puse en Hien; del cual se entendía que él me compartía su dolor, quedaba obligado a no morir sin arrastrar mi muerte con él y de no suceder su muerte entonces yo lo arrastraría a seguir viviendo, preservándolo así del final por mucho que su enfermedad lo acorralara.

Sucedió que mientras esperaba ansioso abrazar la muerte, vi ante mi presencia en una ráfaga de viento que se coló por mis cortinas, provocándome la alegría de verlo a Hien quien por mí había venido, ya en alma solamente.

-Tú no puedes evitar que muera alguien que ya ha muerto desde hace años. Ese conjuro no te servirá para atar a Hien a ti, y solo dolor te provocará.

-Hien… ¿qué? ¿No me llevas contigo? Dime, ¿por qué aún éste miserable corazón que es el mío, tiene latidos?

Apenas me era posible el poder hablar, tan entumecido estaba como una piedra y no podía hacer el alma desprenderse del vil trasto de mi cuerpo.

-Ayúdame, aún seguirte no puedo -le supliqué. Él con amable rostro parecía sonreírme tristemente.

-Si quieres que yo viva, es decir, me refiero a Hien, tienes que darme algo muy valioso para ti.

-¿Por qué hablas como si tú no fueras Hien?

-Lo siento, yo no lo soy. En parte sí, pero no soy el Hien que tú amas, soy solamente una parte que desconoces. No es la ocasión para hablarte sobre mí, debemos darnos prisa porque Hien ahora mismo se ha abandonado a sí mismo y se da por muerto. No sé si éste sea el momento para el que yo me he estado preparando, pero las cosas no están saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado y tengo miedo de que él y yo perdamos ésta valiosa oportunidad de reunirnos. Según lo que debía suceder Hien no moriría como ahora él está dejándose vencer, sino de otra forma, luchando. No estoy seguro sobre si es el momento en que yo deba tomar de ti lo más valioso que tienes, al igual que lo que aquella Sakura tiene… porque temo arruinarlo. No, no es el tiempo.

-¿Si no es el tiempo, entonces de qué sirve tu ayuda si él de cualquier forma muriendo está? ¿No eres acaso su Guardián? Le hablé así reconociéndolo al fin, su semejanza a Hien era demasiado incómoda e irritante para mí.

-Si es verdad que aquella Sakura no es la culpable, no me lo explico, su espíritu está tan calmado ocupándose en observar más a otra parte que a Hien. Pero no se hable más, ayúdame a devolver el alma errante de Hien a su cuerpo y asegúrate de ponerle una cadena por tanto tiempo como falte para el debido momento. Tu alma para ello tomaré, así llegaremos más pronto y solo tenemos unos segundos para no hacerte perder los signos vitales por tal arrebato.

Al decir aquello vi que introducía sus manos a mi pecho y cogiendo literalmente mi alma del cuerpo que, con sorpresa quedó atónito y vi como mis ojos perdían el brillo antes de que volando de allí me arrastrara a una velocidad sobrehumana a lo que era la habitación de Hien.

Acurrucada a un lado de su cuerpo, su alma dormía, pero no iba tampoco a parte alguna, parecía ausente de sí mismo. Me acerqué a él abriéndome paso entre su madre que lloraba, entre Sakura que le decía que Hien todavía no moría, entre el jovencito y apenas creyendo que no podían verme. Me detuve a pocos centímetros de Hien, reteniendo mi mano a distancia temiendo que poder dañarlo.

-Yo ni siquiera debería poder salir de casa, sino solamente muriendo Hien… -decía el Guardián-. Devuélvelo a su sitio, por favor.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que no le haré daño?

-Estará bien, tú más que daño le haces bien.

No le creí. Me acerqué al oído del alma de Hien para decirle algo contrario a los deseos del Guardián.

-Es hora de irnos, despierta.

Entonces tomé su mano, él la apretó dulcemente.

-Hazlo pronto o de lo contrario tu cuerpo te arrastrará de vuelta a tu sitio sin que lo hayas hecho.

-Si tanto lo quieres devolver al sitio que es causa de su dolor, hazlo tú mismo.

Enfurecí contra su Guardián, a lo que él contestó así.

-Si yo toco el alma de Hien, temo unirme a ella y entonces el Hien que tú conocías en otra persona distinta a tus ojos se volvería. No quiero contaminarlo.

-Ya antes tomaste su cuerpo y eso no sucedió.

-Tú lo has dicho, tomé el cuerpo, el alma dejé en paz, solo copié parte de sus recuerdos, no siempre puedo ver lo que a él le ocurre y me temo que es culpa de ésta muchacha aquí presente.

Hien fuese el cuerpo o el alma, con los ojos cerrados permanecía. Si yo entonces no lograba separarme del cuerpo, no podría separarme de Hien en la vida mortal.

-El conjuro que hice con Hien, ¿no sirve? Él y yo estamos más que unidos.

-Es verdad que ustedes están unidos, por sus sentimientos desde hace más tiempo que el que sus memorias pueden recordar. Pero si tú recuerdas las palabras, de tu anciano maestro, abuelo actual de Hien, éste cuerpo vacío que vez a un lado no pertenece a ésta alma, por lo tanto el conjuro que antes hiciste solo te ha atado al cuerpo. Hien queda fuera, por donde tú lo veas.

Aún el cuerpo de Hien respiraba, pese al abandono del alma, como me pude percatar. Vi en el lado donde el corazón de Hien debía latir, mi propio Guardián sufriendo el frío del abandonado corazón, frío sin la calidez de Hien. Bien podía asumir ése dolor igual al que yo sentía antes en la propia carne.

Yo me resistía contra todas ésas razones tristes, pues más dura era la vida de Hien. No era que lo deseara muerto, yo sé que me quitaría la propia vida por seguirlo pero… volver a verlo sufrir no lo permitiría, nunca jamás por mi culpa.

Abracé su cuerpo etéreo contra mí.

-Yo te protegeré siempre, sea cual sea el destino para ti.

Vi cómo herido mi Guardián alzó grandes sus alas más allá de su medida y con ellas atrajo hacia él fuertemente el alma perdida, aún cuando yo la retenía. Por la fuerza del contrato comprendí enseguida. Hien debía unirse al Guardián también en alma, no solo el cuerpo. Ése era el precio por los pocos años de vida. Era un precio demasiado alto para algo tan pobre. Maldije a los padres de Hien por haber hecho tal pacto.

En un segundo el Guardián de Hien volvió a desvanecerse y yo me sentí presurosamente arrastrado de vuelta a mi inútil cuerpo. Mucho deseaba poder ver si el cuerpo de él había recobrado la vida o si ya el Guardián se lo había devorado.

Yo temblaba y sudaba al volver a despertar, los pensamientos bajo su cruel lógica me hacían deducir que acababa de perder a Hien por completo, sin que mis brazos hubieran servido para salvarlo. Mi promesa de protegerlo quedó sin ser cumplida al igual que la de él de estar cerca de mí por siempre. Ambos nos fallamos, nos habíamos abandonado justo cuando por segundos creía que nos tendríamos el uno al otro eternamente.

(Narrador: Guardián de Chö)

Retomé el precioso y valiosísimo Hien de vuelta al cuerpo. Su dolor era el mío igualmente, su corazón estaba volviéndose muy amargo y sufriente cuando tuve que arrastrarlo de regreso a mí. Con gusto lo hubiera liberado en ese momento del peso que yo ejercía sobre él, pero tenía la obligación también de tranquilizarlo. El contrato hecho no podía ser disuelto de ninguna forma y el único modo de cumplir su deseo era uniéndome a él. Hablé para su corazón tratando de hacerlo volver en sí.

-Hien, pequeño, que tu alma no se duerma o se volverá inútil. No pierdas la esperanza, al final haré mi parte y tú podrás cumplir con tu promesa. ¿Acaso no escuchas el corazón herido de la persona que más amas? ¿No ves que lo que más le duele es perderte?

-¿Chö?

-Ya antes hemos hablado los dos. No soy el Chö que tú amas, soy otro como él, que bajo la forma de mariposa solamente puedo aparecer ante tus ojos.

-¿Guardián? Me preocupa lo que antes has dicho. Quisiera poder ver a Chö para disculparme con él ahora que más muerto que vivo me siento. El cuerpo ya no me obedece ni quiere moverse. ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer?

-¿Realmente lo amas, hijo? Si es así, el camino tú solo encontrarás. Yo todavía puedo resistirme a consumirte por completo, si es que tú todavía fuerzas tienes y deseas verlo de corazón.

-Yo quiero.

-Entonces por él, más que nada aprecia tu vida, y no te dejes vencer. ¿No piensas acaso que con tu muerte a él al fatal destino lo arrastras tras de ti?

-No estoy seguro sobre si él me odia ahora mismo, pero… yo quiero volver a verlo. Todavía puedo pacientemente esperarlo.

El alma del pequeño la sentí más fuerte que antes, su voluntad volvía a él y me conmovía vivamente. Mucho de él se resistió a la muerte aceptando la crueldad de su cuerpo. Mucho de esto me hubiera gustado hacerle saber a mi protegido, para hacerle ver con cuánta fuerza estaba siendo amado. Una vez más para mí mismo incluso, reviví el recuerdo del amor que tenía a plenitud hacia "aquél" que era el mismo Guardián de Hien. Mi hermano, mi amigo, mi amante, con quien finalmente deseaba unirme, venciendo los obstáculos.

Cubrí por los afanes del pequeño Hien, por vivir, las profundas llagas de su pecho y de otras partes que también acabándose estaban. Seguí ocultándolas a los humanos, que nadie sino solo él podía ver, de tal forma que el cuerpo intacto y hermoso parecía todavía para el exterior.

Hien dirigió sus ojos hacia mí, con un nuevo brillo, triste pero firme. Una nueva flama reavivó el calor dentro de él, no era tímida, era constante y muy intensa, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si se agarrara con fuerza al único hilo que lo salvaba del abismo.

-Gracias querido Guardián, yo pase lo que pase resistiré y obedeceré tu consejo.

El pequeño despertó poco después, consolando así a su angustiada madre y al valiente muchacho que por amigo tenía. La malvada mujer también allí presente solo suspiró como comprobando ver lo que ella ya habría visto que pasaría. Su calma también me era engañosa, no podía atravesar sus pensamientos para ver si en verdad acompañaba su alma a Hien o no, si él le importaba tanto como ella trataba de demostrar, pese a que supiera el futuro, ¿lo del presente no podía importarle? Corazón más duro que el de una piedra yo sentía en ella y justo entonces vi un cambio inquietante en su alma, estaba tornándose muy oscura y siniestra, como si fuera el aviso de una segura desgracia para el futuro.

Besé el corazón de Hien para no preocuparlo, temiendo que él pudiera percatarse de mi presentimiento.

(Narrador: Guardián de Hien)

Mis pequeños están sufriendo mucho debido a mis soberbios y egoístas planes. Me parece que falta una eternidad para ver todo resuelto según mi ver. Faltó muy poco para que yo diera por terminada mi eterna ambición y quizá única esperanza, que seguramente se habría perdido, pues vi muchas dudas en el corazón de ambos, mis pequeños aún no están listos y tampoco queda demasiado tiempo. Si sus corazones cambian a sentidos contrarios, mucho peligra el desenlace de mis absurdos planes. Espero que reencuentren un poco de paz y se reconcilien.

Desde aquél día que yo bajé a éste mundo, trayendo detrás de mí al frágil Guardián de Chö, prometiéndole que no lo dejaría solo, desde siempre no he podido cumplir con mi palabra. Desobedecí en un principio a mi señor, quien su orden era la de no traerlo a tierra. De aquél entonces hasta ahora su vida ha estado en muchos peligros, y yo deseo volver con él a "casa"… juntos.

Mucho me temo que el tiempo que he perdido aquí en la Tierra me merecerá un gran castigo.

-Mi pequeño nieto resistirá, estoy seguro de que a tu deseo estará listo. Pese a que desde el principio esta idea tuya no es de mi agrado, él creció creyendo que él es lo que ahora ve…

El "viejo" parecía haber estado escuchando mi conversación que pretendía yo decirla a solas.

-Hien está aprendiendo a controlar su fuego, en el futuro no tendrá que recurrir al Guardián en su interior para sobrevivir. Ése es el plan solamente. Todo lo que falta, está en manos de él, debe decidir qué camino tomar, si seguir al lado de "Ella" o al de "Él"

-Por lo que sé, no le queda mucho tiempo a mi nieto.

-Es verdad. El fuego ya ha hecho estragos en su cuerpo, por mucho que ahora pueda controlar su fuego, sus días están en cuenta regresiva y no solo él…

Otra de las cosas que me preocupaba era que Hien podría estar muy descuidado con sus alas. Debía de cuidar de cada una de las plumas que pudieran caerse o ser arrancadas. Ésas plumas tienen un valor por encima de él, valen más que yo mismo. Tal vez él en su ignorancia y por amor a Chö guardaba las plumas, pero ¿bajo qué cuidado? ¿Cómo podría yo decirle que debía cuidarlas de cualquier daño y cómo pedirle a Chö que lo ayudara a terminar de hacer crecer las mismas? En Hien no eran unas simples y comunes alas, eran muchísimo más que alas.

Revelarle mi verdadera identidad a Hien supondría aún un peligro mayor entre los humanos, estoy seguro. No solo por su Guardián interno pelearían, sino que tomarían a Hien como rehén contra los asuntos entre Guardianes y vidas del mundo entero. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que Hien cuidara mucho de sí mismo en todas las formas.

Entonces hice llamar a aquellos Guardianes que eran aliados a mi causa para pedirles su ayuda. El cielo terrenal no dejó de ensombrecerse con sus nubes negras y rayos, el viento soplaba con más fuerza de lo normal, obligando a las personas a ocultarse bajo sus frágiles techos y evitar que pudieran ver el movimiento de algunos Guardianes.

Entre ellos el del movimiento de aguas dejaba caer la lluvia mostrándose através de ésa cortina la hermosa Emperatriz de los Guardianes del Agua y del Hielo. Por debajo de ella, viniendo de las profundidades de la tierra, adormecida y un poco húmeda debido al agua, primero saludándome y luego agradeciendo a la Emperatriz del Agua por su bendición y don, despertó la Reina de los Guardianes de la Naturaleza, propiamente dicho, una Hada Reina como gustaba ser llamada. Después de ellas otros dos Guardianes, uno del Viento y el segundo del Rayo, acompañados por otro muy importante Guardián para los humanos e incluso para todos los Guardianes: el encargado de cuidar las llaves del Destino.

-¿Qué es lo que estás esperando para llevar al pequeño de vuelta a casa? Sus alas no pueden volar por estos lugares y sabes que nuestro Creador no te tenía permitido traerlo aquí a Tierra. ¿Qué ayuda necesitas de nosotros para devolverlo? -La primera en hablar fue la Emperatriz del Agua, tan fría cual hielo como siempre

-Estimados amigos, soy conciente del grave error que en tiempos remotos cometí y peor aún que traerlo a Tierra ha sido el enamorarme de él, como tú Guardián de las llaves del Destino, sabrás bien. La Guardiana del Tiempo constantemente ha estado contra mí, creyendo que yo podría ser para ella bajo no sé qué desconocidas intenciones, porque amor no creo que ella me tenga, su corazón está volviendo a oscurecerse tanto o más que éstas nubes. Me temo que algo nuevo vaya a hacer bajo la ayuda de su servidora, la pequeña Sakura que quizá culpa en esto no debería tener… sino la de mal interpretar su propio destino. Bajo su encantadora mirada he caído una tras otra vez, engañándome y confundiendo mis propios sentimientos. Yo estoy seguro que ella lo hace sin mala intención, pero una vez que ella a obrado de una u otra forma desesperada contra que yo pueda estar cercano a mi protegido, yo he dudado constantemente de ella y tratado de alejar y olvidar sus errores, tratando de perdonarlo pero como sucede que a cada nueva vida sucede la misma cosa, me veo en la necesitad de desear protegerme de ella. Como ustedes tal vez ya saben, bajo ese motivo nació Hien, que no es muy distinto de mí mismo. No para que contra él se dirigieran los actos de ella, sino que para engañarla y lograr hacer que Hien aprenda a controlar su fuego. Yo pretendo tomar su lugar al final, pero no puedo separarme de éste lugar y protegerlo. Quiero hacer que él se dé cuenta del tipo de persona que es Sakura y Chö mismo, y decida correctamente si a favor o en contra. Preparando éste lugar, me he encadenado a él, para que si él desea finalmente protegerse aquí de ella, pueda hacerlo y cumpla en mi lugar aquello que yo no he podido cumplir. Así que, lo único que les pido estimados amigos, es que me ayuden a proteger a ésa pequeña "semilla" sembrada para que pueda crecer.

-Con gusto estamos dispuestos a ayudarte -Los Guardianes del Rayo y el Viento y el Destino no dudaron, en cambio, las Guardianas de la Naturaleza y el Agua aún tenían dudas.

Me temo que el viejo abuelo de Hien contemplando ésa inusual reunión, estaba paralizado de miedo. Para tranquilizarlo me dispuse a provocarle un profundo sueño, prometiéndole que le contaría después el resto con más calma.

La Emperatriz del Agua se adelantó a hablar.

-El pequeño Hien está seguramente en otro tipo de peligro, uno de mis servidores está buscando obtener al débil Guardián con el que él está cargando dentro y me parece que sus métodos no serán muy distintos de los tuyos.

-¿Cómo?

-Debes poner sobre aviso al pequeño Chö si deseas advertirlo, él tal vez pueda darse cuenta por lo que ha visto.

-Él lo sabrá -habló Destino-. Pero no está en mis manos decidir el tiempo de las cosas.

-Bien, entonces si él llega a saber éstas cosas antes de que le suceda a Hien aquella contrariedad, nosotros estaremos a sus órdenes, para ayudar como el considere la forma más apropiada para proteger a nuestra pequeña flama: Hien.

Sobre éstas y otra cosas más estuvimos hablando durante varias horas hasta que finalmente, de acuerdo todos, se fue apartando cada Guardián por donde había venido.

(Narrador: Senji)

Tanto Tenshi y yo luego de terminar con los deberes y de tener una agradable día juntos, se nos ocurrió preguntarnos quién lo estaría pasando mejor, si nosotros o Chö con Hien. Como no podíamos darnos cuenta sin verlo por nuestros propios ojos, decidimos buscar a nuestro inseparable jefe de grupo y viendo que no estaba en casa del viejo ni en la casa de Hien nos preguntamos qué estaría pasando. Tenshi fue quien lo llamó y no recibió respuesta por Chö, aunque pareció aceptar la llamada y tras un ruido, la misma se cortó. ¿Dónde estaría ésta vez?

No nos enteramos hasta volver a clases, al parecer Chö permaneció en la escuela todo el fin de semana y su ánimo era mucho más deplorable que veces anteriores. Le preguntamos por qué no había vuelto a visitar a Hien, ya que era lo único que deseaba. Él tembló de pies a cabeza antes de decirnos:

-Lo más seguro es que Hien ahora esté sin vida o ya desapareció dentro del Guardián.

Le preguntamos porque estaba tan seguro y él nos explicó poco a poco su visión. Tanto Tenshi como yo no creímos ni una sola palabra, solo para asegurarnos llamamos a casa de Hien.

Nadie contestó el teléfono. Llamamos durante el día varias veces sin resultado. Quizá no estaban en casa, quisimos ser optimistas. No le comentamos a Chö nada, antes hubiéramos inventado que Hien estaba bien.

Al día siguiente volvimos a llamar a su casa, al principio la línea sonaba como ocupada, después entro la llamada y quien habló fue la novia de Hien.

-No es un buen momento, ¿podrían evitar volver a llamar por un tiempo? Estamos de luto.

Y cortó la llamada. Ésa mujer nos dejó helados a mí y a Tenshi. ¿De luto, significaba que Hien en verdad había muerto? Por otro lado, nos hacía un poco de ruido aquello de no volver a llamar por un tiempo, cuando se suponía que si estaban de luto recibirían muchas llamadas para dar el "pésame" por el ser querido que falleció.

Entre Tenshi y yo deliberamos que no sería bueno encontrarnos con ésa chica si fuéramos a hacer una visita a casa de Hien y no se nos ocurría forma alguna de esquivarla. Siempre que llamáramos o visitáramos era seguro que la encontraríamos, pues nosotros éramos su enemigo porque veníamos de parte de Chö. Por otro lado, dudábamos mucho que Hien ya estuviera muerto, simplemente era un chico difícil, cabezota dura como para rendirse. Lo entendíamos, considerando el mismo don que tenía y el riesgo de muerte de la última vez.

De mala gana, decidimos esperar y tratar de distraer a Chö, invitándolo a practicar con lo de la música, aunque claro, él terminaba eligiendo canciones muy tristes para cantar. Tratamos de ser tan pacientes como podíamos hasta que pasó un mes entero y el condenado de Hien se dignó aparecer en la escuela con una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja. No había llegado directo a su habitación, sino al salón de clases con todo y algunas maletas.

Me pareció ver que Chö se conmocionó un poco, quizá él aún sabía que Hien respiraba, después de todo conservaba algo de fuego de él. El chico enfermo nos saludó amigablemente a todos, incluso a Tenshi y a mí, por supuesto que a Chö también, pero él no le contestó ni se movió. Debía haber una razón en Chö para nunca haber ido a visitarlo mientras estaba enfermo. Retomó entonces las clases. A la hora del desayuno se llevó sus maletas a la habitación y se devolvió para unírsenos en el comedor.

-Tiempo sin verlos, chicos. ¿Descansaron de mí? -Rió él, de una forma desagradablemente alegre-. Me he atrasado mucho en las clases, espero alcanzarlos pronto. Aunque me hubiera sido muy difícil seguirles el ritmo hoy sino hubiera estudiado mientras estuve en cama y todo gracias a los libros y apuntes que me dejó Chö. Por cierto, ya te devolví tus cosas, las dejé en nuestra habitación -dijo mirando a Chö.

Yo encajaba mi mejilla en mis nudillos viéndolo hablar en todo momento, diciéndonos sus cosas, mientras comíamos. Chö estaba aún más ausente que yo o que Tenshi, como si no escuchara, como si fuera completamente ajeno a la existencia de Hien. Ésa situación era la que más me molestaba, ambos parecían negarse mutuamente, Chö no quería hablar o ver a Hien y el otro no parecía importarle un comino ser ignorado y seguía hablando como si fuera escuchado.

Lo que sea que yo haya comido en el desayuno se me revolvió en el estómago durante el resto del día hasta el anochecer.

-No lo soporto, Tenshi. Son un par de idiotas. Teniéndose es lo mismo que si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia

En ésos momentos yo me dedicaba a descargar todo mi estrés masajeando los hombros y espalda de Tenshi. Estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo que no ponía atención completa en ello. Tenshi solamente escuchaba y de vez en cuando me dejaba saber su punto de vista.

-Me dan ganas de golpearlos.

-A mí me sucede igual -dijo él.

Tenshi se levantó como si yo fuera un muñequito de papel que no pesara nada e intercambiamos lugares..

-Ya hemos hecho lo que podíamos, de todas formas ellos siguen así. No nos toca preocuparnos más.

-Si pudiera evitar preocuparme… Tenshi, ¿alguna idea para distraer mis pensamientos?

-Necesitas buscarte una pareja para tener tus propios problemas.

-¿Una pareja? Tenshi tú sabes que a quien yo quisiera…

Tenshi me obligó a volver el cuerpo hacia él y verlo a la cara. Aún se sentó sobre mi cintura. Y antes de que pudiera nombrar a Chö, él me robó un beso, tan tranquilamente.

-Tonto. Chö está ocupado, bloqueado en Hien. Aunque Hien desapareciera, Chö seguiría pensando en lo que perdió y tú volverías a ser solo su paño de lágrimas. Te recomiendo despreciarlo buscándote a otra persona. Quizá a quien tienes frente a ti.

-Estas bromeando.

-No.

Tenshi atrapó mi cabeza con sus manos y me volvió a besar con más calma y a su propio antojo. Estaba loco si creía que con eso yo me dejaría llevar, el problema era que él era mucho más fuerte que yo y no podía escapar.

Obviamente yo lo ataqué con forcejeos para lograr fastidiarlo, no dejándole fácil las cosas. Mientras que yo sudaba por liberarme, Tenshi sacó una sonrisa maligna pareciendo que se divirtiera.

-Si fuera fácil, no me gustarías, Senji -me confirmó él descaradamente.

-Eres un…

-Sigue resistiéndote.

Tenshi me mordía en el cuello cuando escuchamos la puerta de Chö abrirse y cerrar de golpe, pasos corriendo y algo como llanto, solo que no quedó muy en claro.

-Tenshi, vamos a perseguir a lagrimitas. Deja ésta tontería para después.

-Después… me serviré el plato completo.

-Sí, lo que tú digas. Andando.

-Ve tú solo si quieres. Yo me quedaré aquí preparando… cosas.

-Loco. Me agradabas más cuando tu objetivo era ésa chica de antes.

-Es imposible.

-Como sea, me voy.

Dije y salí al oscuro pasillo vacío. Vi una sombra moverse en él y la seguí escaleras abajo. Agucé el oído, quizá me había equivocado en lo de oír un llanto. Lo que alcanzaba a oír era un murmullo de palabras que no comprendía.

Salí del edificio y seguí corriendo hasta el arroyo. Quien fuera, Hien o Chö, se detuvo en la orilla del torrente, se sentó y ocultó el rostro entre las rodillas. Era otro de ésos momentos de depresión de Hien, seguramente. Ahora sabía de quién se trataba. Chö no solía dejarse ver llorar tampoco, así que lo deduje fácilmente.

Hien en un momento decidió alzar el rostro y encender un cigarrillo, sacado de quién sabe donde. Por un segundo pensé que era Chö, pero luego de unos segundos se puso a toser y maldecir el cigarro arrojándolo lejos, al arroyo.

-Definitivamente no es Chö.

Me senté en una roca y recliné mi espalda contra un árbol. No sé qué caso tenía espiar a Hien, solo lo hice. Él desde que llegó no había otra cosa que sonreír y hacer como que nada le dolía ya, cuando en realidad yo veía todo lo contrario: Hien seguía igual o peor que cuando se fue a su casa en estado delicado. ¿Qué cosa hacía que él pudiera tenerse en pie así? No me lo explicaba. ¿Por qué tenía que venir entonces a la escuela sintiéndose tan mal? Probablemente para ver a Chö, quien no había ido a verlo durante varios días. Par de idiotas.

Arrojé una piedra al agua para atraer su atención. Él giró la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando y le salí al encuentro.

Hasta que lo tuve a un paso de distancia pude ver su cara humedecida, si es que a ésa cara falsa se le podía llamar su cara. La verdadera estaba ya toda quemada y como podía comprobar, también muchas partes internas y de la piel estaban calcinadas.

-No se lo digas a nadie, menos a Chö.

Dijo él descubriendo que yo observaba todo eso.

-¿Por qué lo ocultas? De cualquier forma él debe saberlo.

Hien alzó sus manos a mi cabeza. Por un segundo recordé a Tenshi queriéndome robar un beso, pero lo que hizo fue algo distinto: me mostró uno de sus pensamientos para no tener qué hablarlo y se fue.

La imagen que trajo a mi mente fue la de su novia Sakura. Hien le decía que ya se sentía bien y que podía ir a la escuela. Ella lo creía, aunque no deseaba dejarlo ir.

Así que ella no lo sabe… es ridículo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo resistirás? -Le hablé al viento.

Al volver a la recámara, Senji me tendió una trampa, primero atrapándome en una red y después encadenándome como si fuera un juguete.

-Tenshi, se ve que te diviertes.

-Sí.

Siguió jugando con sus cadenas.

-Será mejor que me quites todo esto de encima antes de que amanezca, porque sino llegaré tarde a clases.

-Entonces ya no sería divertido. Se trata de ver cómo escapas. Estaba pensando en incendiar el edificio entero, pero creo que me saldría económicamente costoso. Pero algo que tal vez sí puedo hacer es sellar con hielo la habitación y por dentro inundarla de agua. Sí, eso me parece buena idea.

-Tenshi, no pensarás dejarme encerrado.

-No, yo no lo pienso, lo estoy haciendo -sonrió como un angelito con su cometido de encerrarme con las paredes de hielo e inundarme de agua. El muy…

Yo me puse a hacer mi propio oxígeno mientras flotaba en el agua, pensando en una forma de escapar con el menor esfuerzo posible y para decepcionar a Tenshi. Después de todo era fácil hacer crecer una pequeña planta trepadora que pudiera liberar el candado de las cadenas y fundir el hielo.

Pero en lo que me decidía a actuar, escuché del otro lado de la pared, proveniente de la habitación de Chö, la voz de Hien.

-Dime algo, Chö. Por favor. La última palabra si tú quieres.

La voz era rara, no sonaba triste, pretendía ser alegre aunque el que la decía no lo estaba en absoluto, eso lo tenía claro.

-Bien, ya que están así las cosas, mi intención estando el la escuela es procurar tenerte cerca. Hablé de eso con mi abuelo antes. ¿Sabes que él está enfermo? Tiene varios días en cama, no sale de casa y yo temo que pueda empeorar, pero se solucionará fácilmente si él vuelve a verte. Me pidió que te llevara de vuelta a casa. Dijo que…

Hien bajó el tono de su voz notoriamente y ya no pude escuchar más. Escapé de mi propia habitación perturbando lo menos posible la magia de Tenshi. Justo al poner un pie fuera, Chö salía de su habitación dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta. Ni siquiera notó mi presencia cuando casi me derrumba, pero bueno, comenzaba a acostumbrarme a la usual negación de mi existencia. Poco después Hien fue detrás de Chö con la sonrisa plástica enmarcada en el rostro. Como ambos me ignoraban como si yo hubiera aprendido a ser invisible, los seguí por detrás, caminando sin ganas, con los brazos cruzados por la nuca y la mochila colgando de mi hombro.

Chö estuvo más terco que nunca a hablar y el juego del silencio y la falsa sonrisa continuó por el resto de la semana, para fastidio mío.

Sin embargo llegó el sábado y hubo un cambio en el modo de comportarse de Chö, llegada la hora libre para ir a comer, él nos pidió, o mejor dicho: exigió que lo ayudáramos a proteger a Hien. Vanessa y su grupo volvían al ataque. Oh, cuánto había esperado por un poco de acción!

Estaba totalmente emocionado por el vértigo de tener una nueva contienda contra ése horrible grupito de niñas que me olvidé por completo de vigilar a Hien, quien terminaría por hacer lo peor. ¿Cómo y por qué método Chö había vuelto a ser el de siempre con él? No lo sé, pero analizándolo después, me hacía pensar que Hien era una persona horrible, incluso más que el mismo tipo de nombre "Vanessa"

(Narrador: Hien)

Lo había decidido, si Chö no venía a mí, yo iría a él. Nadie iba a impedírmelo, lo sé porque yo era libre de hacerlo, de ir a la escuela, solo tenía que aguantarme el dolor del cuerpo y fingir que todo estaba bien, que yo era más saludable que cuando tenía cinco años. Podía moverme libremente y comportarme de forma normal, gastando todas mis fuerzas, reteniendo los gestos de dolor. Y así lo hice, volví a la escuela.

Esperaba poder hablar con Chö y verlo una vez más, olvidar lo pasado y que siguieran nuestras vidas normalmente, sin preocuparlo nunca por mis tonterías. Finalmente, el día tan esperado de tenerlo cerca volvió… pero de una forma que no imaginé. Chö me ignoró completamente desde que puse un pie dentro del aula de clases y lo siguió haciendo durante horas, un día y luego otro.

Me sería imposible describir con simples palabras el dolor que me causaba, lo mucho que yo lo necesitaba y lo que era ver que él se alejaba. No se alejaba de mí físicamente, incluso soportaba mis parloteos alrededor suyo. A todo eso me mantuve al margen, cuanto pude. Ocultándome de la gente para poder llorar a veces. Pero nunca, nunca me dejaría derribar por el dolor del cuerpo, porque así me devolverían a casa. Si Sakura se enteraba, nunca jamás me dejaría volver a la escuela.

Chö no reaccionó incluso cuando le dije que mi abuelito estaba en cama, que él debía volver pronto para que pudiera sanar. También le pregunté sobre dónde había estado los últimos días. Él dejó caer un libro que decía por dentro que pertenecía a "Tsubasa" y una fotografía que era de Chö con aquél profesor… me terminó de confirmar que seguramente él había ido a pasar unos días a su casa o tal vez no, solamente me guardé la foto en un bolsillo, quería sacarle una copia y recortar claro, a Chö para mí.

Me dí cuenta que estaba realmente loco por él, era la primera vez que me esforzaba tanto por estar al lado de alguien, que creí nunca antes haber sentido lo mismo por otro u otra. Era tan natural el derrochar en sacrificios por el bien deseado que pude al fin convencerme de que yo amaba a Chö, más que a mí mismo, más que a Sakura y que el final de todo estaba en él.

Debió ser ése sentimiento el que me permitió soportarlo todo pacientemente, y sin embargo, no fui "infalible". El sábado mismo recordé el conjuro que Chö me había contado sobre cómo olvidar personas y supuse lo peor, Chö seguramente no reaccionaba porque era que no me podía ver ni sentir, ni podía recordar nada sobre mi. Para él no debía de ser una gran pérdida, después de todo, conociéndonos no teníamos mucho tiempo. Por otro lado sentí que el mundo se derrumbaba sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Más fácil hubiera sido para mí que Chö simplemente me ignorara para tratar de hacerme fastidiar, realmente me estaba acostumbrando, eso era mejor a ser naturalmente ignorado.

Convencido y habiendo caído el la cuenta de ello, ya no pude detener por más tiempo todo aquello que guardaba.

-Chö, ¿acaso tú me has olvidado ya? ¿Es por eso que no me contestas?

Dejé que mi sonrisa se borrara por completo. Mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

-¿Tú también me has abandonado?

Me temblaban los labios y lengua. Dejé que mis rodillas se doblaran y tocaran el suelo.

-Primero mamá, luego papá… murieron. Mi abuelo que apenas conozco está muy delicado ¿y ahora tú te apartas de mí, olvidándome? ¿Por qué no morí antes de que todo eso pasara?

Enterré mis dedos entre mis cabellos, más que morir yo quería desaparecer, que me tragara la tierra o lo que fuera. Ya no lo soportaba. Apreté mis párpados que no podían retener más las lágrimas, me empapé con ellas, realmente no importaba nada si es que en verdad yo ya no existía para Chö.

De un momento a otro sentí la presión de lo brazos de Chö alrededor de mi cuerpo, él me atraía contra su pecho y me pedía perdón, diciendo que no sabía nada de lo que me había pasado.

-No te he olvidado, siento haber dado esa impresión, yo no quiero hacerte más daño del que ya he hecho. ¿Es verdad que tus padres murieron? Pero no puede ser posible, ¿cómo?

Ya no me fue posible contestarle, como si respirara un poco me dio gusto saber que él solo me evitaba antes, pero ya no pude dejar de llorar una vez que había comenzado y le eché los brazos alrededor para apretarme más contra su pecho, el único lugar seguro para mí. Pasó largo rato antes de que me calmara lo suficiente como para poder hablar con tartamudeos… Entre una y otra frase mal dicha, le conté que mamá había muerto en un accidente con la camioneta. Tuve que hacer pausas porque recordaba la imagen de mamá, su rostro deteriorado dentro del ataúd.

-La… camioneta se quedó sin frenos… y mamá chocó contra el barandal de contención en un puente… y cayó al vacío…

-Hien…

-¡Y papá! Él solo… se quitó la vida… era el más triste cuando supo lo de mamá…

Solamente Chö podía comprender cómo me sentía, al haber perdido a un ser querido tan cercano, tan importante como lo era mamá, como era papá… Él ya había sufrido por algo semejante por ver morir a su madre y como si hubiera muerto para él, su padre se alejó volviéndose muy frío y distante.

Yo no hice otra cosa más que llorar mucho, Chö sostuvo mi cuerpo por mucho rato hasta que yo me calmé lo suficiente. Él en medio de mi agonía me pedía disculpas y acariciaba mi espalda y cabello. Yo ya lo había perdonado hace mucho, al contrario era yo quien pedía también que me perdonara. Al final con tal de distraerme, me dijo que fuéramos a clases y que a la hora de la comida tenía una cosa de la cual quería hablarme y que era importante, que se trataba de Vanessa y muy seguramente estaba tramando algo peligroso.

Secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos igual de temblorosos que los míos y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Fue como si recuperara gran cantidad de mis fuerzas, él estaba nuevamente de mi lado y me inspiraba esperanza su aire de seguridad. Volví a tratar mi sonrisa falsa pero Chö me permitió, me urgió a no hacerlo. Llegué apoyándome de su brazo al aula de clases. Y todo el resto de las horas transcurrió más o menos igual hasta la hora de la comida. Yo le serví a Chö de su comida favorita que se me permitió prepararle en la cocina y él antes de comenzar a comer inició una conversación probablemente importante, que quedó inconclusa.

-Hien, no puedes estar por mucho tiempo lejos de mí, deberás dejar tus trabajos o lo que sea que te exponga a estar solo. Me temo que Vanessa planea quedarse con el Guardián y para ello está pensando en formas nada agradables ni éticas. Senji, Tenshi, amigos, ustedes lo saben, debemos proteger a Hien, ustedes que ya saben su secreto por favor ayúdenme a que él no se encuentre solo.

Tenshi y Senji asintieron y aceptaron lo que decía Chö, por su propia convicción. Chö prosiguió mirándome directamente.

-Vanessa, lo he visto de continuo estudiando mucho y me parece que es sobre un tema poco común…

Se hizo un tumulto de alumnos en la entrada del comedor y vimos a los subordinados de Vanessa entrar en tropel, bloqueando las salidas de paso. Chö y los que estábamos con él nos pusimos de pie.

Salido de no sé dónde, un muchacho chaparrito, con cuerpo como de él "jorobado de Notre Dame" o más bien con cuerpo como rana y enorme lengua, saltó por encima de nosotros sacando su asquerosa lengua y haciendo una horrible sonrisa maléfica. Lo vi como en cámara lenta saltar la mesa en que estábamos, para luego ir a caer sobre la mesa opuesta y volverse saltando hasta donde estaba Vanessa, quien avanzó a la cabeza de un grupo numeroso de gente.

El horrible sujeto de antes le susurró algo al oído y Vanessa sonrió complacido.

El líder de aquéllos caminó hacia nosotros. Chö de inmediato me puse detrás de él para cubrirme. Senji y Tenshi lo cubrieron a él.

-Hola chicos, vengo a saludarlos. ¿Cómo ha sido su día?

-Agradable hasta que a "alguien" se le ocurrió aparecer.

De la cocina, detrás de la barra, salió el profesor Fay.

-Muchachos, será mejor que se tranquilicen, no quiero peleas en mi territorio.

-Será mejor que él no de un paso más hacia nosotros -advirtió Chö. De un momento a otro Vanessa ignoró ésas palabras caminó hasta que estuvimos a unos tres metros de distancia. El profesor Fay insistió amablemente en que no iniciáramos una pelea, pues veía una desventaja notoria, él solo no podía enfrentarlos a todos, aparte éramos alumnos y en caso de iniciarse una pelea entre alumnos, solamente éramos cuatro contra el grupo entero de Vanessa.

El resto de personas eran ajenas a nosotros y más bien nos estorbaban al ser rehenes o víctimas accidentales. Aún con eso en contra, Chö dio la orden, tanto a Tenshi como a Senji de defender o atacar con todas sus fuerzas para que no me pusieran un solo dedo encima.

Tenshi y Senji veían que era demasiado serio en sus palabras y por otro lado ellos ansiaban aquello, pues no vi en ellos ningún temor. Por su parte, Vanessa ordenaba a sus subordinados a preparar un ataque colectivo, para dispararlo a su señal. Vi a muchos de ellos invocando a sus propios Guardianes para hacer cristales enormes dy hielo que terminaban en una punta afilada.

Después de eso, sentí el suelo estremecerse cuando Senji convocó a su Guardián nombrándolo como "Reina de las Hadas", para que fabricara un escudo alrededor de nosotros. Del suelo hacia el frente de sus manos surgió un cuerpo semejante a una mujer y por la cara de Senji yo supuse que él no esperaba tal resultado. La mujer de espaldas a Senji resplandecía con todos los colores del arcoiris, llevaba en su cabeza una singular entretejida corona de flores, por la espalda le caían en cascada unas alas transparentes con brillos de colores, como con forma de hojas o alas de insecto gigantes.

Por otro lado, Tenshi había también invocado por su parte a su Guardián como "Emperatriz del Hielo" al mismo tiempo que Senji y ocurrió que como la Reina de las Hadas estremeció el suelo y la atmósfera sobre nuestras cabezas, una mujer bellísima se alzo al frente de Tenshi con una corona de hielo y vestida de hielo también. Un cetro largo en su mano derecha que remataba en la punta superior con una esfera de agua que giraba en círculos por toda su circunferencia. Ella alzó su cetro al frente en disposición de atacar.

Chö por su parte no se quedó de brazos cruzados, se giró a verme con una encantadora mirada y extendió su brazo hacia mí. Yo puse mi mano sobre la de él, entonces dijo:

-Mariposa Monarca

Dentro de mi pecho pude sentir que se agitaba el Guardián de Chö que sostenía mi propia vida, pero en vez de dejarme, él alzó una vista holográfica de sí mismo, dando a entender que escuchaba el llamado.

Era una muy hermosa visión de tres Guardianes muy poderosos pisando en el mundo de los mortales.

La tranquilidad antes de atacar era ya en sí misma pesadamente inquietante. Entonces Vanessa alzó su voz potentemente para que todos pudiéramos oírla:

-¡Maravilloso sin duda! -Vanessa sonreía extasiado mirando a los Guardianes-. La Reina, la Emperatriz y la Monarca. Son muy bellas en verdad, aunque yo solamente en un principio deseaba adueñarme de la atrapada Monarca que vive en el chiquillo de atrás… me he topado al final no solo uno, sino cuatro maravillosos Guardianes, claro, si incluyo al único Guardián encargado de "iluminar" el "Libro de la Vida"

-No estamos interesados en enterarnos qué tanto sabes sobre Guardianes o no, ni en oír sobre inventos tuyos de un Guardián Iluminador o cualquier patraña más saliendo de tu horrible boca. Será mejor que te devuelvas por donde viniste o no contendremos nuestra furia.

-¡Excelente! Estaré "encantada" de ver con mis propios ojos todo el poder de sus Guardianes, claro. Pero estoy más "interesada" en ver que el pequeño de allí muestre a su verdadero Guardián, no al que capturó dentro de su cuerpo. ¿O es que acaso tiene un motivo para ocultarse? ¿Acaso está huyendo por algo malo que hizo en el pasado?

Vanessa me miró fijamente a los ojos y me mostró un viejo libro que pretendía ser mucho más viejo que cualquier libro conocido.

-Encontré un viejo diario de un muy viejo ancestro tuyo que narra todo eso como si fuera él mismo. ¿Quieres oír su historia?

-No es de tu incumbencia los secretos de los Guardianes -habló la Emperatriz-. No porque estés bajo mi sombra protectora significa que yo acepte lo que haces.

-Anciana Madre, tranquilizaos. Decir un poco de información no le afectará en absoluto. El viejo Guardián no debería de haber bajado a Tierra nunca y mejor le hubiera sido nunca dejar de vigilar su libro "celestial" por culpa de enamorarse de una de las "frágiles almas"

Todo aquello era un cuento desconocido para mí. Se suponía que mi Guardián rondaba dentro de la casa de mi abuelito hasta donde yo tenía entendido, ni mi abuelo o Chö me habían hablado de tal cuento, no debía tratarse del mismo Guardián, ¿o sí? Además, no tenía por qué ser verdadera su historia, solo que algo en mi pecho se estremecía sin que yo pudiera diferenciar si se trataba del Guardián de Chö o si era yo mismo, tal vez ambos.

-De lo que pude entender, un alma considerada "frágil" era aquella que no se consideraba capaz de sobrevivir sola en la Tierra o Mundo para los mortales. No explica cuáles eran esas "debilidades" pero sí dice que está prohibido traerlas a la vida o a la Tierra… y eso fue lo que hizo el Guardián de Fuego, dejó su lugar junto al mencionado Libro, tomó a la alma considerada "frágil" de la cual también se enamoró y bajó con ella a Tierra: por su propio capricho de dejarla conocer la vida terrena, el dolor y la alegría efímeros de cualquier mortal, alejándola así de la "jaula de oro" en que se encontraba y donde estaba segura. Desgraciadamente… el Guardián de Fuego perdió a su pequeña mariposa y ya no la pudo proteger. Oh, qué cuento tan conmovedor, ¿no les parece? Todos conocemos la leyenda de la Bruja, el Fuego y la Mariposa. Al final sabemos que la Bruja no los convirtió en Fuego y Mariposa, porque claro, ¡ésas eran sus formas naturales! Qué gracioso.

-Permiso para cerrarle la boca -apuró Tenshi, casi como una súplica a su Guardiana. Ella no movió un solo dedo todavía.

-Resumiendo, no estoy interesada en sus vidas sentimentales, pero les explico por qué dupliqué mi interés por el Guardián que lleva ése niño dentro.

Muchos de los alumnos presentes escucharon atentos y apuntaban hacia los visibles Guardianes.

-Seguí atando historias y revisando sus genealogías de ancestros y llegué a una curiosa deducción. Los antiguos Guardianes, entiéndase el Guardián de Fuego y el de la Mariposa que es el "alma frágil" tuvieron distintas reencarnaciones a lo largo del tiempo desde que cayeron en la tierra porque por la misma falta que cometió el Guardián de Fuego, no pueden volver a donde pertenecen. En otras palabras, creo que Hien debe ser la reencarnación de ése Guardián de Fuego y que bueno, Chö no puede ser la reencarnación del otro porque la Mariposa está dentro del cuerpo de su amante. ¿O me equivocó, Hien-Guardián de Fuego?

-¡Te equivocas! Yo no soy ningún Guardián y la Mariposa Guardián no será tuya.

Recordé por un momento lo que mi abuelo decía sobre que el cuerpo que yo tenía no me pertenecía. ¿Debía entender que el dueño era mi propio Guardián? Agité la cabeza para desechar la idea. Chö debió pensar lo mismo que yo tal vez porque se giró a verme por un breve instante. Sus ojos estaban preocupados. Que yo supiera, el verdadero cuerpo de mi Guardián era otro, que permanecía como dormido… en algún lugar… a no ser que…

-Tan solo he venido en plan de observar y comprobar la fuerza de tal Guardián de alto rango que debe ser el que es Hien. Ahora sé porqué Chö siempre va tan pegado a ti, con ése bello y único fuego tuyo que tiene propiedades de curación, sin mencionar lo tremendamente poderoso e incontenible que debe ser. ¿O me equivoco? Supongo que un cuerpo mortal no le hace justicia a un ser de tal categoría.

-Será mejor que cierres la boca -Chö apretó mi mano entre la suya y entonces le dejé que drenara tanto de mis fuerzas como quisiera. Me estaba acostumbrando al flujo o forma en que él me liberaba de mi calor así que yo mismo podía ayudarlo dándoselo.

En un parpadeo, Chö agitó el brazo que le quedaba libre, expulsando de sí una gran nube de fuego que hizo retroceder a muchos de los presentes en busca de salida. Con la misma rapidez el fuego adquirió la forma de un Dragón de colosales dimensiones gracias a los movimientos de Chö y sus conjuros.

Como si tuviese vida propia, el Dragón se arrojó sobre los subordinados de Vanessa que trataron de contenerlo a su vez con ataques de sus cristales dy hielo. Tenshi y Senji no se quedaron atrás, contraatacando haciendo uso de sus dones prestados en demasía por sus presentes Guardianes. La pelea me preocupaba a pesar de que parecíamos tener alguna ventaja. Un mal presentimiento se adueñaba de mí repasando las palabras de Vanessa en mi cabeza y viendo que a pesar de que estaba siendo derrotado, no perdía la calma y su horrible sonrisa, como si tuviera todo bajo control.

Una mano tocó mi hombro, era el señor Fay quien me dirigió unas amables palabras.

-Tranquilo, ya viene la ayuda en camino.

Justo terminando de hablar, los chicos que mantenían resguardada la entrada, abrieron paso al profesor que antes había sido jefe de grupo de Chö, Senji y Tenshi. Se puso de nuestro lado dirigiendo a sus tres viejos amigos para ponerle fin a ésa pelea. Aún así, Vanessa no se dejó perturbar, su cara parecía decirme que sus planes seguían sobre ruedas.

Vanessa me dirigió una de sus escalofriantes miradas y se largó con sus subordinados para cumplir con el castigo que se les imponía.

Chö estrechó la mano de su jefe de grupo, Tenshi y Senji también lo hicieron.

-Justo como en los viejos tiempos -dijo el profesor.

Solamente yo pude notar el brillo que escapó de los ojos de Chö teniendo al profesor frente a él. Luego bajó la mirada cuando sus ojos cruzaron con lo míos.

-¿Por qué no comemos juntos para celebrar nuestra victoria? Hien me preparó algo que seguramente sabrá delicioso y muero por probarlo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y noté que Chö no podía evitar sentirse nervioso entre mí y su exjefe de grupo. Comió ávidamente y sin apenas mirar o saborear bien su comida, mientras que yo solo observaba mi plato, sin tocar la cuchara y sin apetito. Algo me preocupaba pero no podía adivinar por qué o qué cosa era. La sonrisa de Vanessa se apoderaba de mis pocas neuronas despiertas.

-Profesor -alcé mi propia voz-. ¿Usted cree que Vanessa tenga algo en mente hacer después?

-Llámame Tsubasa.

-Profesor Tsubasa.

-Oh, preferiría que solo me llamaras por mi nombre, pero bueno ya es un avance.

-¡Lo siento!

-Respecto a tu pregunta, sí, creo que Vanessa se trae algo entre manos y debemos estar alertas.

-Hablando de eso, creo que tengo una idea al respecto…

Chö comenzó a hablar, pero como antes, se detuvo sin darnos a conocer su sospecha. Comenzó a toser como si algo se le hubiera atorado en la garganta. Le apuré yo a tomarse un vaso de agua… pero sucedió rápidamente de un segundo a otro que él se desmayó y cayó domo en cámara lenta primero contra la mesa y después resbalando hacia el suelo.

Todos lo socorrimos y lo ventilamos para darle aire. El profesor Tsubasa se veía más preocupado respecto a que después de cierto rato Chö no despertaba. Pasaron varios minutos y seguía inconciente.

Los minutos se volvieron horas…

Chö fue llevado al hospital de la escuela para investigación. Pasó el resto de la tarde dormido y según lo que dijo una enfermera de cabecera, cuando se lo pregunté al día siguientes muy temprano por la mañana antes de irme a clases: toda la noche también.

Y siguió dormido durante días después sin esperanza de que pudiera jamás volver a abrir los ojos.

Los análisis arrojaron que lo que tenía Chö en tal estado había sido una sustancia rara que comió junto con sus alimentos y que no se conocía antídoto para retirar el efecto.

En otras palabras, yo había envenenado de alguna forma a Chö con la comida que le preparé. No estaba muerto con toda la extensión de la palabra, pero se sentía igual que como si lo hubiera perdido para siempre.

¿Qué era lo que yo acababa de hacer? No podía captarlo todavía. ¡Lo último que yo hubiera hecho sería dañar a Chö!

Pero nadie dio crédito a mis palabras y lo peor fue que no me permitieron acercarme más a Chö, en mis visitas al hospital.

Allí termina el quinto capitulo de Bajo tus Alas.

Los personajes son otros Syaorans, saben que él y otros personajes como Fay pertenecen a CLAMP

Pero aclarando que el nombre de Chö y parte de sus características aquí presentes como las alas de mariposa son ideas de una amiga mía, pueden encontrarla con su cuenta en DeviantArt y su nick name es sakura-chan-des

Otro de los personajes mencionados, uno con alas de ángel es Syaoran Tenshi, bueno el concepto de Tenshi pertenece a otra amiga mía, también puedes encontrarle en DeviantArt, su nick es AltagraciaTenshi

También Syaoran Senji, su concepto pertenece a otra amiga, de nombre Vicky… ella no dibuja así que lo que he hecho yo es solamente dibujar sus ideas sobre su personaje.

He modificado algunas cosas de su carácter para adecuarlas a la historia, pero en sí lo que es el diseño fue cuestión de ellas.

Por último, el que es mi concepto fue Syaoran Hien… puedes encontrar dibujos de ésta historia y un pequeño fan cómic relativo a la historia en mi cuenta de DeviantArt… mi nick name en Deviantart es LucyMeryChan

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y que puedan dejar algún comentario sobre lo fea que les haya parecido la historia xD No me considero una escritora en absoluto, éste larguito trabajo lo hago como regalo a mis queridas amigas y por amor a nuestros personajes con los que nos divertimos bastante. Es evidente que está dedicado a ellas sobretodo pero también a todo fan de TRC y en especial de Syaoran. 3

Les dejo una probadita del siguiente capitulo que se titula

Capitulo 6:

**"Cuando Chö duerme"**

(Narrador: Hien)

Apreté a Natasha contra mi pecho, cuando me metí a mi cama. La mariposa de fuego comenzó a ser mi única compañera de día y de noche en lugar de Chö. Ella estaba quieta y como dormida, pegada contra las paredes del recipiente mágico. Apenas volaba el recipiente por sí mismo. No era ya la mariposa quien lo hacía levitar. La luz de Natasha no era intenso, sino débil y trémula….


	6. Chapter 6

Fic: Bajo tus Alas

Capitulo 6

Cuando Chö duerme

(Narrador: Hien)

Apreté a Natasha contra mi pecho, cuando me metí a mi cama. La mariposa de fuego comenzó a ser mi única compañera de día y de noche en lugar de Chö. Ella estaba quieta y como dormida, pegada contra las paredes del recipiente mágico. Apenas volaba el recipiente por sí mismo. No era ya la mariposa quien lo hacía levitar. La luz de Natasha no era intenso, sino débil y trémula.

Yo me quedaba dormido sin tener mucho sueño. Dentro de mis párpados mi sueño era volátil, lo poco que dormía no veía a Chö de otra forma más que dormido. Yo me acercaba a tomar su mano y después ocultaba mi cabeza en su pecho para poder llorar… allí en el sueño nadie me veía.

Era la tercera semana desde que Chö había quedado así. Cuanto podía evitaba encontrarme con el tal Vanessa, pues Chö hubiera querido mantenerme a salvo de él. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero sí sabía suficiente de Vanessa como para no desear nunca acercarme a su presencia.

Como mi deber era proteger a Natasha, se volvió común para mí llevarla a todas partes dentro de la escuela. Temía que Senji o Tenshi quisieran quitármela sabiendo ellos que Chö me la había regalado y me odiaban pensando que era yo quien lo envenenó. Ciertamente ya no lo sé. Fui expulsado de mis oficios en el comedor de la escuela y tenía algún tiempo libre desde entonces, pero yo necesitaba de algo que distrajera mi cabeza. Me refugié en la biblioteca unas pocas veces, los libros eran cualquier cosa. Los devoraba yo rápidamente siendo ya muy poca distracción.

Todas las veces que intenté colarme en el hospital, me fue impedido exitosamente llegar a la cabecera de Chö.

Empecé a evitar también a Senji y a Tenshi, y solamente regresaba a mi habitación para dormir una vez que todos habían apagado sus luces.

Un día, deambulando por la escuela y esquivando a ésas personas, me vi en los alrededores de los dormitorios de las chicas. Temiendo que algún profesor o profesora me descubriera estando allí miraba a todas partes con precaución. En ésa forma me encontraron mis amigas Sakura Tenshi y Sakura Senji, quienes me saludaron. Ellas ya conocían mi situación por lo que no tuve que explicarles nada y me ayudaron a entrar sin ser visto.

Me pidieron que cerrara los ojos una vez que puse un pie dentro de su habitación. De hecho me cubrieron con una playera la cabeza. Cerraron su puerta, escuché mucho ruido, pisadas por todos lados. No sé qué hacían, solamente me pareció que revolvían papeles y cosas. Me encogí de hombros, qué más daba. Hasta que lo creyeron propicio, me retiraron la playera de la cabeza. Yo solté de mis manos a Natasha. Ésta voló por arriba de nuestras cabezas dando vueltas en la pequeña habitación.

Una litera con forma de escuadra, un escritorio rebosante de libretas y libros, muñecas. Motivos con alas de ángel en algunas cosas y otras con motivos de flores y hadas por otro lado. El predominante rosa en las paredes… desnudas. Me pregunto si antes de que yo abriera los ojos estaban llenas de algún tipo de pósters o cuadros.

Ellas atraparon a Natasha. Siempre lo hacían, le habían hecho hasta algún vestido y le ponían gorritos de alguna muñeca que tenían. Yo les dejaba hacer, mientras que ellas no pensaran en adueñarse de la mariposa, todo estaba bien. Luego una de ellas me miró seriamente.

-Hien, tendremos qué recurrir al plan "disfraz" para que puedas entrar y salir de aquí sin ser mal visto.

-Saku Sen, Hien no te está escuchando, mira -Saku Ten me señaló cuando extraje de debajo del colchón un papel que sobresalía, como escondido sin mucho cuidado.

-¿Syaoran Senji y Syaoran Tenshi? -yo reí para mis adentros, aunque ya me lo imaginaba, fingí hacerme el tonto-. ¿Cómo consiguieron?

-Es asunto nuestro -Saku Sen me arrebató la hoja de la fotografía de su "novio" imaginario.

-Él es un idiota -solté con una carcajada.

-Lo sé, pero no tanto como tu amado Chö.

Desapareció la sonrisa de mi rostro en el acto. Dirigí mis ojos por costumbre a la mariposa de fuego como si de Chö se tratara y no discutí más de eso con ellas. Al contrario pensé en que deseaba estar solo.

-Chicas, lo lamento, yo no debería estar aquí, los que están alrededor de mí terminan pasando por cosas malas, arruino sus vidas, aún sin querer.

Entonces se me ocurrió ponerme a pensar en la forma de desviar de mí la compasión que ellas me tenían por ver la forma de hacer que ellas consiguieran su bien deseado, al par de malvados Syaoran Senji y Syaoran Tenshi.

Es verdad, de solo pensarlo ya me sentí un mal amigo, agité mi cabeza como si eso ayudara a alejar la idea, de todas formas era imposible.

En medio de mi distracción, Saku Ten y Saku Sen sacaron de algún lugar una cantidad importante de artículos de belleza femenina.

-Hien, si quieres seguir viniendo a resguardarte con nosotras, será mejor que te acoples a la situación. No podemos tener un hombre aquí, así que de aquí no saldrá uno. Para eso te transformaremos -comenzó Saku Sen a amenazarme con unas tenazas para el pelo o no sé qué. Me dieron escalofríos. Por el lado de la ruta de salida, Saku Ten alzaba una como esponja con polvos y la estrelló contra mi cara impidiéndome ver por dónde caminaba, mi pie encontró alguna cosa cruzándose en mi caminar y caí de bruces.

-Es inútil intentar escapar -soltó risitas Saku Ten.

-Me pregunto si le quedará mi falda -decía la otra seriamente.

-Mira sus piernas, ¿crees que necesite depilación?

-¡OH! ¡Lu odio! Parece que no y su piel es tan suave.

-Sí que lo es.

Opuse un poco de resistencia, ya comenzaba a asustarme de verdad. Ellas con sus estrategias femeninas me mantuvieron a raya.

-Eres un testarudo, Hien.

-Deberías aprender de Natasha, ella ya se adaptó.

Miré la mariposa llena de brillitos de alguna substancia o esmalte que habían derramado o pintado sobre ella, un moño por encima y unos listones de colores enredados y como colgantes. Un ramillete de flores también.

-¿Hay alguna forma de librarme de tener que verme como una chica?

-No, no la hay y más cuando Vanessa hace rondas por aquí para fastidiarnos todos los días. Es preciso que no te reconozca.

Pronto terminaron conmigo, me pusieron frente a un espejo; realmente yo lucía como otra persona. Sin querer recordé nuevamente a Chö y me llevé una mano al pecho, pues comenzó a dolerme intensamente. Creo que asusté a Saku Ten y Saku Sen, por eso traté con todas mis fuerzas reponerme.

-Solo necesito un vaso con agua. En serio, estoy bien. ¿Cuánto les debo de la ropa?

-Considéralo un préstamo. No tienes qué darnos nada -dijo Saku Sen.

-Suficiente con el hecho de salir por allí así, no imaginamos siquiera la vergüenza que has de sentir -añadió tímidamente Saku Ten.

-Ni lo menciones -reímos los tres.

Hubo una larga pausa en la que ninguno dijo nada y Saku Sen decidió ir por un vaso de agua, me la ofreció y aún así seguíamos en silencio salvo el darle las gracias por el vital líquido. Yo perdí la noción del tiempo mirándome en el espejo y recordando nítidamente el día en que yo había servido a Chö de modelo para muchas fotografías.

-Hien, estás muy rojo, ¿tendrás fiebre? -Preguntó tímidamente Saku Ten poniéndome luego Saku Sen una mano en la frente.

-¡No es nada! -Apuré el vaso de agua de un solo trago.

-Lo extrañas mucho, ¿verdad? -Murmuró Saku Sen

-¿Cómo habría llegado ése veneno a Chö? -Saku Ten y su amiga creían en mi inocencia.

-No lo sé -dije abatido-. Como sea que haya sido, no puedo cambiarlo. Por otro lado, he buscado sobre ése tipo de veneno en la biblioteca, pero no parece haber antídoto alguno. Lo único que me queda es usar el laboratorio, pero temo encontrarme con Vanessa allí.

-Cierto, Vanessa siempre está en el laboratorio inventando sabe qué y cuántos tipos de sustancias raras.

-Es por eso que necesito de su ayuda, chicas. Tal vez ustedes puedan en mi lugar hacer una serie de experimentos. Aunque claro, también necesitaría de una muestra de la sangre contaminada de Chö.

-¡Cuenta con nosotras! -Saku Ten dio un brinco en su sitio alzando un brinco al cielo.

-Pero somos bastante torpes para hacer ése tipo de cosas -indicó Saku Sen-. Yo suelo romper muchas cosas en el laboratorio.

-Ustedes son mi única esperanza chicas. ¡Yo haría a cambio lo que sea! ¡Cualquier cosa! Pues estaría infinitamente agradecido si pudiera hacer volver a Chö en sí. ¿Me ayudarían?

Las dos chicas se miraron nerviosas, llenas de dudas. Al final resopló Saku Sen y aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance.

No pude contenerme y en un solo movimiento atrapé a ambas chicas en un apretado abrazo. Por mínima que pudiera ser la esperanza, me daba las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante.

Era ya tarde cuando volví a las habitaciones de los chicos. Me había entretenido mucho haciendo el cambio de ropas en cuanto estuve lejos del territorio femenino y volvía a mi habitación aún tallando a Natasha porque todavía tenía uno que otro "brillito de glitter no deseado"

Me derrumbé en mi colchón, contemplando el espacio vacío en la cama de a lado. Con un poco de esfuerzo logré conciliar el sueño y entrando en aquella oscuridad habiendo encontrado a Chö me recosté a su lado. Yo no podía hacer más que mirarlo. Mi rostro fue acercándose al de él, hasta que pude besarlo en los labios. Un poco de energía salió de mi cuerpo y Chö hizo una exhalación más fuerte que las otras. Hubiera pensado que era un suspiro si él no estuviera tan dormido.

Él aún sigue recibiendo mi calor, desde "ése día", recordé con algún alivio. Chö en su naturaleza necesitaba obtener energías de los demás, mucho más que el mismo alimento. Yo tenía un hechizo aún activo hecho por él, según el cual cada cierto tiempo él me quitaba un poco de energía aunque yo estuviera a distancia. Era solamente eso, Chö seguía sin reaccionar realmente.

Bañé su rostro con lágrimas silenciosas mientras que lo abrazaba por el cuello y así permanecí hasta que sentí contra las costillas un fuerte golpe que me despertó en el acto.

Syaoran Tenshi me daba los buenos días. Me arrojó en la cara una bolsa de frituras y un jugo. Yo tuve que elegir entre sobarme las costillas, mi pómulo en el rostro o el estómago que me rugía. Ya era cerca del medio día.

-Nos preguntábamos por qué no ibas a clases. Aunque Chö no esté, no significa que aceptemos que estés de flojo.

Acto seguido, Senji me arrojó una pila de libros encima. Traté de no maldecir ni quejarme de dolor alguno. Congelé mis gestos en una mirada de indiferencia. Senji lo tomó a mal por supuesto, no tardó en abofetearme.

-¿Quién te crees para comportarte altanero con nosotros? Encima que te traemos los deberes y tu comida. Será mejor que te apresures, las clases están por reanudarse.

-No comprendo por qué Saku Sen y Saku Ten se desviven pensando en ustedes dos -dije hablando para mí mismo en voz alta, de modo que ellos lo escucharon. No miré el semblante de Tenshi, pero de reojo alcancé a notar que apretaba los puños.

-¡Largo de aquí! ¡Apresúrate! -Dijo él perdiendo el control de su habitual calmada voz.

De mala gana me puse de pie, tomé las cosas, mi uniforme y salí del aula colgándome la mochila al hombro en la que ocultaba a Natasha.

Pensando en no ir al aula de clases, de hecho, me dirigí a un salón abandonado y ruinoso donde me cambié mis ropas por el uniforme y allí me puse a estudiar hasta más no poder, ¿qué más daba? Con aprobar los exámenes era suficiente para la escuela. Luego me puse a investigar en el caso del antídoto para Chö y consumí el resto de las horas del día.

Estaba disponiéndome a volver a mi habitación, ya de noche, cuando escuché ruidos cerca del lugar en que yo estaba. Me oculté antes de echar un vistazo fuera, estaba realmente oscuro ya. Abrí mi mochila para dejar escapar un poco de la luz de Natasha y aguzando el oído me acerqué sin hacer ruido.

Me acercaba a la puerta del salón contiguo cuando la curiosidad comenzaba a consumirme. Temía que fuera algún secuaz de Vanessa que estuviera espiándome y pensé en su amigo cara de sapo. Para romper con el escalofrío que recorría mi cuerpo, decidí hacer mi entrada tomando una silla rota que tenía a mi alcance y entré en una rápida zancada dentro del salón. Alzaba en alto mi arma improvisada dispuesto a atacar si se trataba de un enemigo, sin embargo quedé paralizado al ver que solo se trataba de Tenshi acorralando a Senji contra la pared en una actitud "sospechosa"; según supuse no era eso una forma apropiada para dos simples amigos que conversan… quizás fuera que jugaban a hacerse bromas o no sé, pero se me subieron los colores al rostro y ya utilizaba la butaca para cubrir mi rostro y dar un paso atrás.

-¡No vi nada! -Grité, arrojé la butaca al suelo estrepitosamente y me afiancé la mochila a los hombros, echándome a correr.

En cuanto llegué a la habitación cerré detrás de mí con llave, eché el pasador y arrojé la mochila al suelo para finalmente derrumbarme en la cama, respirando agitado.

Creo que no era la primera vez que los veía en una actitud similar. Antes, dentro de un sueño, me pareció ver que Senji gustaba de "analizar" el cuerpo de Tenshi. Pero esa vez había sido Senji el "abusador", por decirlo de alguna forma. Y en ésta ocasión era Tenshi…

Temblé de miedo y se me revolvió el estómago de solo recordarlo. ¿Tenshi acorralando a Senji? ¿Debería de haber intervenido en su ayuda o estuvo bien que huyera de allí como si no hubiera visto nada?

Las horas siguientes fueron inquietantes, sudé bajo mis sábanas, imaginando que Tenshi derribaba la puerta de una sola patada y venía por mí, dispuesto a estrenar sus puños sobre mi cuerpo, solo para asegurarse de que yo no diría nada. Por otro lado… no recuerdo haber oído a Senji pidiendo auxilio… ¿Debería ser entonces de lo más normal?

Aún así… Tragué saliva. Si Saku Ten se enterara del tipo de persona que era su amado, ¿qué sentiría o pensaría? ¿Sería bueno decirle la verdad o dejar que ella se enterase por su cuenta? Lo mismo pensaba sobre Saku Sen. ¿En qué momento se enamoraría de Senji?

Si bien recordaba mi promesa, de abrirles el camino para Senji y Tenshi a mis amigas… entonces ¿debería echarme para atrás con eso? Quizá ellas habían aceptado ayudarme únicamente por mi promesa de ayudarlas, no lo sé.

Por los nervios me fue difícil dormir y aún pensaba en cómo ayudar a mis amigas cuando entré en el sueño. Solo me bastaba con ver a Chö para decidirme que no podía dar marcha atrás. Sakura Senji tendría a Senji como su pareja y lo mismo pasaría con Sakura Tenshi y Syaoran Tenshi. Estaba decidido. Mis disculpas para el par de tórtolos, porque estaba a punto de alejarlos de entre sí.

Recostándome junto a Chö, acomodé mi oído izquierdo para oír los latidos de su corazón, pasé uno de sus brazos por mi espalda para abrigarme.

-Hasta tu corazón sabe cantar.

Contuve la respiración mucho tiempo para poder escuchar el arrullo de sus latidos.

-Hubieras visto lo que Saku Ten y Saku Sen le hicieron a Natasha. Se vía tan graciosa. También se les ocurrió ponerme un vestido.

Traté de sonreír a pesar de no tener ganas.

-Llevo días mirando tu rostro dormido ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de fingir? Lo sé todo. Quieres hacer tu venganza por lo que te hice el otro día… lo que te dije de que me llevaras contigo muy lejos. ¿Todavía no te cansas de castigarme? Te he dicho muchas veces que no volveré a hablar sin pensar. Pero dímelo, ¿es eso lo que te molesta o hay algo más? Quizá sea algo de lo que yo no me entero todavía, tal vez te avergüences de mí porque no estoy a tu altura, porque soy un llorón que tiene el cerebro tamaño de nuez al que no se le puede hacer entender nada, desde el estudio a lo que es comprenderte a ti. ¿Qué puedo saber yo cómo te sientes? ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesita éste niño torpe para hacerme un simple antídoto?

Seguramente te dirás alguna de ésas cosas mientras duermes, o todavía, si cabe, te incomodan mis recién nacidos sentimientos por ti. Tal vez porque yo era un juguete más divertido cuando me resistía y ya te fastidia mi actitud de babear por ti. Seguro eso ha de ser. Estarás muy harto de mí y lo mejor es darle muerte a mis sentimientos. Yo puedo hacer eso, ignorar que me interesas tanto, actuar como un conocido tuyo más, no hace falta que seas tan duro conmigo ni contigo.

O a lo mejor es que tú has revivido sentimientos por ése "profesor" Yo solamente fui un reemplazo momentáneo. Sí es eso, no tienes qué ocultarlo, solo dímelo. Yo no quiero ser un estorbo para ti, no quiero ser motivo de tus reproches, de tu enojo. ¿Me lo dirás entonces?

Cuando por fin te decidas a contármelo, un último favor ¿podrías decirlo despacio, para que yo lo entienda? De modo que yo no tenga dudas.

Si es en un beso, que sea lento y sin interés en despertar mis dormidos deseos. Si lo escribes en una carta, cuida explicarlo con muchos detalles, no sea que yo mal interprete alguna frase con un signo de ortografía perdido. No trates de darme ningún consuelo y fríamente termina conmigo, porque puede que termine aferrándome a una falsa esperanza.

Si me dieras la noticia tras una jornada de copas y desearas meterme contigo entre tus sábanas, arráncame las alas, no quiero que crezcan más, quiébrame los brazos para no abrazarte, mis piernas para no seguirte. Arráncame los ojos para nunca más poder deleitarme en tu cara y tu cuerpo. Quítame tú mismo la vida, si ya no te sirvo. Porque mientras tenga vida yo seguiré detrás de ti…

Chö seguía tan aparte de mí. Ojala yo pudiera dormir en la misma forma que él lo hacía. Quisiera que algo de ése veneno quedara en sus labios para que lo último que yo pudiera hacer antes de cerrar infinitamente los párpados fuera probar su boca. ¿Cuántas veces no lo había hecho ya entre sueños? No podía consolarme con su cuerpo real, no me era permitido acercarme. El que debería dormir era yo, el supuesto actor de la maldad que ni siquiera podía beber su propio veneno. Todo lo que sé hacer es darle calor al Chö de mi sueño, al que desaparece cuando abro los ojos. Ojala mi corazón pudiera alcanzarlo.

….

Cuatro de la tarde en el comedor de la escuela.

-Digo que quiero que me sirvan alcohol. Yo trabajé aquí y sé que lo tienen.

-Está reservado solo para adultos. No servimos alcohol a menores, son las reglas.

Maldije por lo bajo.

-¡Sigo siendo un cliente y puedo pedir lo que yo quiera! -Insistí.

Yo y una mesera en la barra discutíamos sobre servirme o no algo de sake o alcohol. Yo estaba convencido de que no podía actuar por mi propia iniciativa para lo que en realidad planeaba. Tenshi y Senji me espiaban desde una mesa, Vanessa también estaba clavando sus ojos en mi nuca desde hacía un rato. El gentío de alumnos me hacía ruido en los oídos, gritándome que me quitara de la fila, que yo me decidiera por un vaso de agua y que me largase de una vez.

No tardó en llegar a conocimiento del cocinero el asunto de mi alboroto, salió él mismo a resolverlo.

-Yo me encargo de él, tú ve y atiende el resto -el maestro Fai salió de atrás de la barra trayendo consigo una botella de sake, tal como yo pedía y me sirvió un trago. La muchacha en seguida fue apresurada por los otros alumnos. Tomé entre mis temblorosas manos el pequeño vaso con alcohol y detuve al maestro Fai la botella.

-Déjala -no pedí, exigí.

-De acuerdo, me gustaría ver cómo eres cuando te pones ebrio. ¿Quieres contare qué te preocupa? ¿O lo sabré ya que bebas?

El único ojo azul del maestro Fai se clavó en mí, mientras que él no dejaba de sonreír.

En el momento en que yo solo me dedicaba a mirar en mi bebida, llegaron a la barra saludando, el director del Instituto, su esposa y… su hijo.

-Un té frío para mí -pidió el profesor Tsubasa.

-Los menores no deberían beber, Fai -me miró de reojo el director.

-No creo que pueda beber más de una sola toma. ¿Ustedes quieren sake?

-Lo siento, no. Sabes lo que pasa después -dijo muy serio el director-. Dame lo de siempre.

A su lado su esposa rió -algo que habían dicho la divertía.

Yo hace días que había olvidado cómo sonreír de verdad. Apuré mi alcohol sabiendo que no tenían intenciones de hacerme ningún reporte, ni castigar.

Creo que después de beber, todos tenían sus ojos clavados en mí.

-Yo no lo haría de estar en tu lugar -amablemente el profesor Tsubasa me pedía con una seña no servirme más, pero sin forzarme a detenerme. En lugar de quitarme valor… ¡Era él, por favor! Me inflamó en deseos de hacer exactamente lo opuesto.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía llené un vaso más hasta el borde y bebí de un solo trago. Quería servirme otra vez y comencé a sentir un poco torpes mis reflejos. El vaso se movía en su sitio. Qué gracioso. ¿Quién quiere un estúpido vaso? Me puse en los labios la botella y tomé todo sin rechistar. Eso sí, sabía horrible, me quedó claro; pero ya al final no me daba cuenta ni del mismo sabor.

Agaché la cabeza entre mis brazos un rato en lo que dejaba actuar a la condenada esencia. No pasa nada, me dije convencido. Tanto ruido por algo absurdo.

En menos de lo que me dí cuenta, comencé a hablar estupideces.

-Profesor Tsubasa, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Dije mirando a mis manos, oculté mis ojos tras los mechones de pelo. Escuché atentamente algo como un sí. Sin voltear directo a él comencé la primera pregunta.

-¿Qué tanto ama a Chö? Si es que lo ama.

-Hien, éste no es el lugar ni el momento.

-¡Pregunté!

Hizo un silencio. Los murmullos alrededor no me importaron en absoluto.

-Mucho, porque sí, lo amo todavía. Él fue un excelente amigo y compañero de clases.

-Usted me entiende, no me refiero a ésa clase de amor.

Tsubasa calló. Giré el rostro para encararlo. Él tenía una expresión muy seria, yo dí por hecho que sí. Hice otra pregunta.

-Cuando yo estuve en cama, ¿Chö y usted, estuvieron juntos?

Saqué del bolsillo de mi camisa una copia de una fotografía, la que le había encontrado a Chö poco antes. Se la mostré. Solo tenía la parte de Chö, pero seguro que el profesor reconocía la escena.

-¿Usted y él… ya tuvieron un romance en la cama?

Los colores se me vinieron al rostro. Se me escapó un pequeño hipo que, debido al alcohol y a mí mismo, produjo una diminuta lengua de fuego fuera de mi boca. El director no decía nada, pero se veía atento, pensando en lo que decía. Tsubasa tampoco se notaba sorprendido por mi pregunta, ni su madre. Todavía se tomó tiempo para contestarme con claridad.

-No, Hien. Yo no he puesto un solo dedo encima de Chö. Puedes estar tranquilo -dijo con calma.

Los más cercanos ya discutían sus mismos juicios y haciéndome miradas con reproche. Otros me apuntaban con el dedo y creo que conjuraban maldiciones contra mí.

-¡Mientes!

Mi cabeza comenzó a arderme. Solo recuerdo que estaba muy enojado. Los celos me devoraban.

-Sé que él no fue a verme porque prefirió ir contigo. ¡Yo ya no le sirvo! No estoy a la altura de sus deseos, eso es lo que pasa. Yo… ¿quién soy? Nadie. Ni siquiera debería importarme, él está allá postrado en una cama de hospital: no me habla, no me mira, no me siente.

En un rápido movimiento me puse de pie, según creí. El mundo entero a mi alrededor comenzó a temblar, poco me faltó para caer al suelo. Impedí que me ayudaran, apoyándome del banco frente a mí, pude con calma equilibrarme un poco.

Nada más vi a Senji y Tenshi, entré en un segundo ardid. Eché a andar hasta su mesa, apoyándome de cuanto se me cruzaba en el camino. Tenshi fue el que me quedó más cerca.

-Ustedes son cómplices de Chö, ¿dónde estuvo él cuando yo moría, cuando agonizaba clamando su presencia? ¡Dímelo!

Lo cogí del cuello de la camisa, mejor dicho, me sujeté de él con una mano y con la otra alcé el puño cerrado. Un par de brazos me detuvieron, gritando que lo dejara en paz. Debía ser Senji, no lo sé, no veía muy bien ni distinguía las voces. Con todas mis fuerzas liberé mi brazo dando codazos, hasta que el último me permitió derribarlo lejos, sobre las mesas. Sonreí brevemente para mis adentros. La alegría duró hasta que algo zumbó en el aire y dio de lleno contra mi cuerpo, haciéndome caer de bruces. No vi lo que me golpeó hasta que el mismo Tenshi se puso sobre mí y me alzaba él la mano, para golpearme. Ya no pude ver nada, ni sentía nada, solo escuché lentamente llegando a mi cerebro, los gritos de Tenshi, reclamándome:

-¡Maldito, la lastimaste!

¿La lastimé? ¿A quién? Mi cerebro se desconectó del mundo, con esa lluvia de golpes…

El dolor volvió al despertar. Encerrado y solo en mi propia habitación. Un medicamento al lado sobre una silla y un vaso de agua. Una nota que era la receta médica.

Como si mis dolores se hubieran multiplicado por mil, grité, quise pararme pero lo que hice fue girarme a vomitar a un lado de la cama. La sacudida del estómago me iba a matar si no lo hacía antes mi cabeza.

-¡Chö, lo que sea que te hice, por favor perdón, ya basta! ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

Me sentía reducido a nada, sin salud, sin familia, sin amigos a los cuales recurrir, pero sí con un peso superior a mis fuerzas.

-¿Qué más quieres que haga? Ya todo mi corazón te lo dí, mi felicidad se fue contigo, mi cuerpo es solo un trasto, un despojo vacío de ilusiones, un pesado lastre.

Escuché un ruido de pasos y volví pronto el rostro. De la cama de Chö venía a mí el profesor Tsubasa, me ofreció un pañuelo o mejor dicho: limpió mi rostro.

-¡Váyase!

No lo había visto. Él tenía una mirada de compasión hacia mí, quería decirme algo que nunca salió de sus labios. Finalmente ordenó:

-Descansa.

vi que dirigió una mano a su bolsillo. Extrajo una jeringa y un frasco. A la fuerza me administró un calmante contra el que resistí cuanto pude.

-Duerme tranquilo y cuanto puedas. Chö estará bien.

Rápidamente me fui quedando dormido. Y mi lugar favorito que era junto a Chö no me atreví a volver a tomarlo. Me senté hecho un ovillo a unos metros de distancia. No me atrevía ni a mirarlo. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, era como si lo hubiera ofendido gravemente.

-En verdad quiero creer que no me dejaste por ir a buscar a quien tú más amas. Él, después de todo, llegó a tu vida primero que yo, ¿quién soy para reclamar? Aún así, aún… ¿por qué me duele tanto? Yo ya lo había olvidado, no es importante. ¿Por qué siento entonces éste miedo? Si tú despiertas, ¿a quién de los dos irás a buscar?

Mis mejillas se encendieron al continuar hablando.

-No me importa seguir siendo tu "juguete" siempre y cuando estés conmigo una vez más. ¿Qué dices? ¿Está bien para ti?

Me aproximé arrastrándome un par de pasos.

-Lo olvidaré todo ésta vez -sequé mis ojos húmedos-. Tú y tu amado profesor, yo como tu mascota. No exactamente mascota, un esclavo es más correcto. Yo no estaré en medio, lo prometo.

Avancé un par de pasos, me devolví hacia atrás, temí con la sombra de Chö.

-No he vuelto a decir que moriré pronto… Corrección, sí lo hice. ¡Ash! ¡Es esta actitud mía lo que tanto detestas! -Me dí de golpes contra mi cabeza. Detrás de mí, una imagen de gran tamaño, con la cara de Chö, me dijo: "No te lastimes"

Ése había sido yo imaginando a Chö hablarme, porque el cuerpo de él seguía tan quieto y abandonado. Si él estuviera conmigo, me diría eso. Retuve mi mano de agredirme y me arrastré la mitad del camino hacia él.

-Ya no me golpearé -se me escapó una sonrisa-. Tengo mucho qué aprender del profesor Tsubasa. Puedo comprender por qué él te atraía tanto… ¡Pero ya basta Hien de tanta negatividad! -grité al vacío.

-Todo va a estar bien Chö -me puse a su lado a final de cuentas, aún mis titubeos eran negatividad, me dije. Chö nunca dudaba, si algo debía aprender era de él, no de otros-. El profesor… quiero decir: yo, encontraré una cura para lo que te está pasando. Eso es, solo es un tonto virus, una estúpida cosita del tamaño de nada. Resiste Chö. Encontraré la cura pronto.

Sujeté la mano de Chö con fuerza, la besé pensando con más fuerza en mis sentimientos por él.

-Solo lucha por recuperarte y no tengas preocupaciones por mí. Tu Guardián siempre está protegiéndome en tu lugar.

Ojala me hubiera concentrado con más fuerza en ése pensar. La prueba más difícil estaba por llegar. Al despertar muy tarde al día siguiente no vi al profesor Tsubasa, en su lugar estaba Vanessa y el horrible monstruo que tenía por amigo. Quise ponerme de pie, pero mis brazos y piernas estaban atados.

-¿Qué significa esto? El director se enterará de esto.

-El director no tiene por qué meter sus narices porque ni siquiera sabrá lo que pasó. Él y su odiosa esposa que meten sus narices en lo que no les importa. Ahora, para ti hubiera sido mejor no haber despertado.

Luego le dio órdenes a su amigo para cerrarme la boca con un pañuelo. De un momento a otro mi mente te quedó en blanco y quedé inconciente sin la menor idea de por qué. Solo al volver a despertar me vi encadenado en un lugar por completo desconocido para mí. Sobre mí tenía a ése horrible sujeto que parecía más bien una extraña mutación de humano con una rana.

-¡Guácala! ¡Apártate de mí!

-Mira, mira. Parece que el príncipe ha despertado y puede ver a mi fiel mascota. Creí haberla hecho de tal forma que solo yo la veía. Como sea, no importa. ¿Ya estás bien despierto? ¿Reconoces esto como tuyo?

Vanessa sacó de un costal una muy familiar mariposa.

-¡Es mía! Devuélvemela.

Me levanté y avancé tanto como las cadenas me permitieron, haciendo uso de mi calor me propuse derretir el hierro.

-¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! No hay por qué alterarse tanto. Aquí la tienes, contigo y a salvo.

Capturé a Natasha contra mi pecho con mucho celo. Vanessa tomó asiento en una caja de madera mientras que yo retrocedía pensando en cómo salir de allí y sin perderlo de vista. Cualquier cosa podría pasar tratándose de Vanessa.

-¡No te daré el Guardián! ¡Nunca!

-Ya sé que no puedes dármelo, aún por las buenas, pero será mío aunque forzándote un podo. Eres un chico muy interesante, no quisiera lastimarte mucho. Bueno, lo primero es que liberes a la mariposa.

Vanessa me dio la orden con su horrible y pegostiosa voz. Como si no le hubiera entendido solté:

-¿Qué?

-Libera a ésa tonta mariposa de fuego. Mi plan no puede ser llevado a cabo si ésa cosa te sigue a donde sea que vayas. ¡Es una molestia!

-¡No!

-No has entendido bien, ésa cosa tuya no puede existir más. Libérala o no sabes qué puedo hacerle a tu amado Chö…

-Tú no…

-¿Sí?

-¡Tú fuiste quien lo envenenó!

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo me viste acercarme siquiera a su mugrosa comida? No me culpes por sus descuidos. En fin, en vista que no quieres cooperar, tendré que quitarte a tu mejor amiga.

Como jalada por una fuerza invisible, Natasha fue ejerciendo resistencia a mis manos con el solo mover de un dedo de Vanessa, hasta que finalmente me la arrebató.

-¡Devuélvemela!

-Natasha, eres una niñita desobediente. ¿No vez que tu amo te está llamando? ¡Chö puede olerse cualquier conjuro para encadenar objetos y no quiero que se dé cuenta -suspiró-. Pero bueno, ¿qué más da? Tendré que esconderla para siempre. Vamos pequeñita.

Fundí las cadenas en lava y con eso todavía no pude liberarme de ellas. Debían tener un conjuro. Vanessa se fue llevando a Natasha y su amigo se me volvió a arrojar encima, su asquerosa lengua salpicaba todo como un perro. Lo empujé lejos, lanzándole bolas de fuego. Él se fue corriendo tras su amo como un perrito asustado.

-Cadenas invisibles… estoy seguro que leí algo de eso en los apuntes de Chö. ¡Vamos Hien, recuerda!

Quería a mi Natasha de vuelta, su valor para mí era incalculable. Me traía nítidamente el recuerdo de Chö que más apreciaba, su voz, sus manos al formarla, su sonrisa, la sensación de confianza, mi propia timidez y el calor de su piel. Esa mariposa había sido hecha para mí solamente, ni Tsubasa ni nadie más tenía qué ver con eso. Era un cachito del corazón de Chö y no iba a permitir unas horribles manos se quedasen con él.

-Piensa, piensa, piensa. Ok, el conjuro es sencillo: crear cadenas con tu contraseña de voz como candado. Similar al recipiente mágico… pero los recipientes mágicos solamente pueden guardar cosas pequeñas, nunca objetos grandes como personas. Siendo así, no puedo romperlas, tienen la fuerza de un Guardián… ¿Qué más? Debo identificar el elemento que creó éstas cadenas, así me daré una pista de qué tipo de Guardián se trata. Como son invisibles… podría tratarse de viento, de luz, de… ¿tiempo, sentimientos? Esos últimos no pueden ser tan materiales. Tal vez el viento. Aún si es invocación de viento, ¿se trata del Guardián del viento o él de Naturaleza? Maldición. Senji siempre hace alarde de sus dones… debo recordar algo. Aquélla vez en la pelea contra Vanessa y su grupo, Senji hizo un escudo. Es verdad, la sensación que producía su Guardiana Reina de las Hadas era muy cálida, como cuando mamá me protegía entre sus brazos. Éstas cadenas no me producen ésa misma sensación, sino otra distinta, aunque no malvada como es Vanessa.

Le hice una caricia a mis muñecas, pensando en que sería como tocar un amable hechizo.

-Siento mucho el haberte forzado con mi fuego. Tú favoreces al fuego y lo dispersas o lo aplacas también. Eres muy amable en no destrozar desde un principio mis propios huesos.

El viento comenzó a soplar desde fuera del lugar en que me encontraba, azotando los vidrios de las ventanas hasta romperlas. Un torbellino de viento entró y me rodeó, destruyendo todo a su paso arrancó la roca a la cual mis cadenas estaban atadas y al mismo tiempo me dio protección manteniéndome en su centro y pude caminar hacia fuera, nada era capaz de hacerme daño alguno hasta que estuve muy lejos.

El torbellino se fue calmando hasta desaparecer. Pude decir apenas gracias a tiempo antes de quedar inconciente en medio de un bosque completamente desconocido.

Un animal, semejante a una vaca, me despertó, me lamía la cara con su rasposa lengua.

-¡Más babas! ¡Justo lo que necesito!

Esquivé al animal de los enormes cuernos, temía que apoyara sobre mí una de sus pezuñas, él me intentó seguir. Yo me puse de pie con lentitud, temiendo por mi vida, apenas hice distancia eché a correr y el animal hizo lo mismo. Ya no vi hacia atrás. Corriendo por el terreno que descendía, pronto llegué a un acantilado de cómo trece metros de alto, allá abajo corría un afluente de aguas profundas. El mismo animal me empujó desde atrás sin quedarme más remedio que caer al abismo.

Mis alas no iban a salvarme, ni todos los conocimientos que tuviera. Solté de golpe los candados que ejercía yo mismo a mi fuego, en un segundo disminuí la rapidez de mi caída sobre las aguas de dudosa profundidad. El vapor de agua me impidió ver el camino por el que el agua me arrastraba, hasta que se salí a aire puro. En adelante mi preocupación era la de no chocar contra las rocas en los rápidos. Con impulsos de fuego traté de alejarme de ellas y de acercarme a la orilla.

No sin dificultades logré asirme a una roca hacia una orilla. Solo que enfrente, en vez de tener el terreno de fácil escapada, había un acantilado por el resbaladizo y engañoso despeñadero.

Mis brazos y piernas ya se rendían al llegar a la complicada cima, pero lo había logrado. El tratar de recuperar a Natasha era lo único que me ponía en pie, supuse que para volver a la escuela el camino más lógico sería seguir la corriente de agua camino arriba. Y así lo hice. Cuando llegara allá mi idea era pedir ayuda, mientras caminaba tuve muy activa la imaginación, pensando en las mil formas en que me gustaría hacer pagar por todo a Vanessa. Nada más verlo, él sabría lo que es el auténtico don de fuego.

Mi enojo y sed de justicia me hacía palpitar el corazón en las sienes, sobre todo. No me haría responsable de lo que pudiera pasar si veía a Vanessa frente a mí.

Algo que llamó un poco mi atención durante el camino, fue que encontré al animal de antes, el que me había perseguido, derrumbado en el suelo. Respiraba según yo veía, pero estaba como muerto de sueño y en una posición poco natural como si hubiera caído al suelo de un momento a otro. La impresión que me había dado era la de que yo lo había dejado así. ¿Cómo? No tenía la menor idea. Quizá yo tenía un mal sabor. Quizá de mí provenía aquél veneno. Me miré de continuo con asco y cuando el torrente de agua al que iba siguiendo se veía con aguas un poco más tranquilas, me sumergí en el, pensando limpiarme. No dejé de darle vueltas en mi cabeza a ésa hipótesis, de modo que terminé preocupándome por las posibles personas que su mala suerte les hiciera beber del agua con que me había lavado. Quizá lo mejor era que yo siguiera evadiendo a las personas de mi alrededor como hacía antes, por mi don de fuego. Nunca había tenido problemas por el estilo.

El camino de regreso me tomó varias horas, agotando mis fuerzas e incrementando mi hambre. Al llegar a la escuela corrí como bólido de fuego hacia el comedor, era lógico pensar que fuera a encontrar a alguno de los profesores y con un poco más de suerte, al director.

Al principio no me dí cuenta, de la tranquilidad que estaba por todas partes, pero al llegar al comedor me preocupé de no ver ningún alma dentro. ¿Qué día era? No podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, si es que había pasado mucho tiempo dormido. Arrojé una silla al suelo conteniendo una maldición en mis labios.

-¿Esperabas encontrar a alguien?

-Claro, a un profesor, tengo que encontrar… -creí que la voz de antes había salido de mi pensamiento hasta que moví mis propios labios contestando a un sujeto que en mi vida había visto antes. De momento puse la espalda recta temiendo que fuera algún asaltante, ladrón o cualquier tipo de vago que hubiese entrado sin permiso. Sin embargo recordé que en la escuela solían quedar personas aún los fines de semana, pues vivían dentro algunos incluso siendo familias enteras. El muchacho traía puesto un uniforme distinto al del Instituto, me calmé un poco y me acerqué sin titubeos.

-¿Has visto a alguno?

-¿Por qué debería saberlo? Yo no pertenezco aquí -el sujeto se acomodó sus lentes. Su expresión no era nada amigable, pero por una extraña razón no me temblaban las piernas frente a él-. Estaré aquí solamente por un tiempo, me enviaron a investigar los sucesos extraños que han estado ocurriendo. ¿Tú eres uno de los estudiantes?

-Disculpe entonces, no sé de qué habla y yo tengo mucha prisa.

-¿No lo sabes? -Preguntó en un tono tan enigmático que me daba a entender que quizá yo supiera más de lo que aparentaba.

-He dicho que no -respondí con sinceridad-. Me retiro

-¿Debo suponer entonces que usted no sabe nada del tema cuando resulta ser un superviviente de ésta rara epidemia o envenenamiento que ha puesto a dormir a todos los alumnos, maestros, personas que laboran aquí y las familias enteras que viven aquí?

-¿Perdón? ¿De qué rayos..?

Detrás del sujeto vi un resplandor que me era familiar. Él se volvió a un lado para permitirme verlo.

-¡Natasha! ¿Cómo la encontró? Yo… me la habían robado.

-¿Es tuyo éste objeto volador y brillante?

-Sí, es mío -me apresuré a atrapar a Natasha entre mis manos, muy aliviado.

-Me temo que tiene algunas preguntas que resolverme. Sígueme -el tono de misterio continuó.

-Ni piense usted que he sido yo quien… ¿Dice que todos lo de la escuela están dormidos?

Una vez que tenía a Natasha entre mis manos, mis oídos prestaban más atención.

-Sí y curiosamente, tengo muchas pruebas de que cuando los cuerpos caían dormidos, éste artefacto o lo que sea, estaba presente y siendo usted el dueño y el único que sigue todavía despierto, lo pone en el lugar de mi primer sospechoso.

-¡Le he dicho que yo no tengo nada qué ver con eso!

-Ya lo sabremos a su debido tiempo. Si se dice inocente, supongo que no tendrá inconveniente en que le haga preguntas e investigue muy de cerca su persona. Me parece conveniente hacer también algunos análisis de su sangre para observar su reacción con respecto del veneno.

-No resultará. Mi sangre no los curará, ni mi… -cerré la boca interrumpiéndome de repente. No sabía qué tan de fiar era ése sujeto, ni de dónde provenía, como para soltar una sola palabra que delatara mi don de fuego. Creo que al cortar mis palabras solo aumenté la curiosidad del muchacho. Volvió a acomodarse sus lentes.

-Sígueme.

Cerré mi boca para no decir otra estupidez repentina y arrastré mis cansados pies tras él, aún con el estómago rugiéndome de hambre.

Me llevó a la biblioteca. Para ése entonces yo planeaba adivinar algo sobre él. Buscando en su uniforme o en su libreta de apuntes algo que me dijera que él era de confianza y así decirle mis últimas sospechas. Si Natasha estaba siendo una prueba de mi "delito", más bien yo deducía que era Vanessa el culpable.

El muchacho de cabello revuelto y negro, de ojos de un color distinto en cada uno; con aire solemne me hizo mil y un preguntas sobre mí, mi grado de estudios, mi nombre, mi promedio escolar, sobre mi familia, sobre cómo me trataban los compañeros, qué tal era mi cama y habitación, el número de piso que ocupaba, mi estatus social y económico. Yo respondí a todo como mejor pude, sin pestañear ni hacer movimientos nerviosos. Me hizo vaciar los bolsillos, luego él mismo me revisó las ropas en busca de cualquier cosa. Lo anotó todo y prosiguió el interrogatorio.

-¿Cuál es tu don natural?

-Fu… -me mordí la lengua apenas a tiempo para no decir "fuego"-. Fuerza -dije con debilidad-. Absorbo fuerza de otros -me adjudiqué el don de Chö como propio. El muchacho de enfrente debió notar mi titubeo y mi cambio de voz. Entonces se puso de pie y me alzó una mano.

-¿Puedes hacerme una demostración de tu don?

Tragué saliva. Bien era cierto que varios dones ajenos al propio son posibles aprenderse un poco, con dedicación y mucho esfuerzo, pero el de absorber energía de otros no entraba en ninguna de mis materias de estudio.

-Podría matarlo -intenté huir del problema.

-¿Matarme? ¿Cómo? ¿Durmiendo para siempre o matarme de verdad?

-¡Dormir no!

-Bien, entonces haga la prueba con alguna de las flores que están en las macetas.

Volví a tragar saliva. Mi nerviosismo iba en aumento sin que pudiera evitarlo. ¡Ése chico era demasiado listo!

-No le servirá de nada ver mi don en acción para sus investigaciones.

-Tal vez no, pero usted está haciendo tiempo e interrumpiendo mi procedimiento. Sólo dígame cuál es su verdadero don.

Guardé silencio.

-Muy bien. Terminó la fase de preguntas sobre identidad, ahora hábleme sobre lo que usted ha hecho durante los últimos días, comenzando desde la primera víctima, el estudiante Syaoran Chö.

Con pesar volví a recordar los hechos que yo conocía, e igualmente temí sobre decir que yo trataba de ver a Chö y no me era permitido.

"Solo hay una persona que puede ayudarte y desgraciadamente para ti, no soy yo"

Alcé los ojos en ése momento. El muchacho parecía seguir esperando que yo hablara aunque yo creía haberlo escuchado decir aquello de antes. Para asegurarme pregunté con torpeza:

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Que me digas todo lo que has hecho y donde has estado desde que hubo la primer víctima de ése desconocido veneno que adormece.

Parpadeé. Ya estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Mi estómago rugió de nueva cuenta, el mundo se desvanecía ante mis ojos. Caí desmayado y sin fuerzas sobre el escritorio. Solo volví en sí después de largo rato. Estaba yo recostado en una cama de hospital. Quise moverme y no pude, tenía una pesadez mi cuerpo como si debiera enseñarlo a moverse. Qué curioso, nada me dolía, salvo que no podía levantarme, se sentía genial. Una enfermera se me acercó al verme pestañear apenas y corriendo acudió a revisarme.

-¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! -gritó y me echó una luz a los ojos. Volví a parpadear. Qué mujer tan molesta. Un viejo como de mil años con paso lento, llegó preguntando por qué tanto escándalo.

-Tuvo una reacción, vea sus ojos.

-Debe ser un calambre o cualquier otra cosa.

Ambos jugaron con ésa molesta luz, yo solamente me cubrí los ojos con una mano y dieron un brinco atrás.

-¡Despertó! Es verdad.

El viejo me sujetó de la mano y dijo una tontería.

-¿Puedes apretar mi mano? Si me escuchas hazlo, por favor, cierra tu mano.

Dijo eso con lentitud, como si yo no fuera capaz de comprender, haciéndome señas para imitarlo.

¡Rayos! Yo solo quería un plato de sopa, una montaña de carne, una cubeta de helado y por primera vez en mi vida se me antojaba mucho unas fresas con chocolate. Maldición. La debilidad después de ése esfuerzo me hizo volver a dormir, solo que al despertar luego de un segundo aparecí otra vez sobre el escritorio de la escuela.

El tipo molesto de pelo negro, de lentes y su horrible libreta de notas reapareció frente a mis ojos. Entonces… lo anterior… ¿debió ser un sueño? Se sentía tan real…

Natasha me dio un golpecito a la cabeza. Ella me había despertado. Su débil estela de luz me permitía ver que en mi pestañeo habían aparecido sobre la mesa muchos volúmenes de libros que antes no recordaba estuvieran allí.

-Qué bueno que despiertas. Estuve haciendo algunas pruebas muy interesantes y creo que he descubierto algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que puedes dormir a pesar de que alguien le prenda fuego a tu cabello -señaló a Natasha-. Tuve que ir por agua para mojar una toalla, ya sabes que está prohibido traer agua. Ok, no pasó eso.

Yo me tocaba el cabello. Él me arrojó un libro sobre espíritus y cómo invocarlos. Lo miré en busca de más explicaciones.

-Mi don natural, me permite ver a los fantasmas o mejor dicho, seres incorpóreos que no pueden ser vistos por el ojo humano común, espíritus buenos o malos. Creo que por eso fui seleccionado para hacer ésta investigación.

-Eso no tiene nada qué ver con lo que usted está investigando.

-Al parecer sí, bueno, para ponerlo más claro: lo que veo que puso a dormir a toda ésta gente no es algo común, el algún tipo de veneno para el alma o espíritu de cada persona; porque es lo que permanece dormido. Desconozco su efecto en animales no obstante.

No lo comprendí rápidamente, aunque si me ponía a recordar que Chö aún dormía dentro de mis sueños… me hacía deducir que tal vez tenía algo de razón.

Tragué saliva antes de decir:

-¿Usted hizo experimento para poner a dormir mi alma?

-No. Solamente quería comprobar si éste cuerpo es en verdad suyo.

-¿Este cuerpo? Quiere decir que ya sabe que yo…

-No sabía que usted llevaría las cosas tan lejos como para conservar su vida cambiando de un cuerpo a otro. ¿Usted está seleccionando a su próxima víctima? ¿Acaso no encuentra una que cumpla con sus requisitos o expectativas?

-¡Yo no estoy buscando un nuevo cuerpo! -Resoplé y para ése entonces ya comenzaba a gritar y me sostenía de pie con las manos como garras sobre el escritorio.

-¿Ésa es su forma de robar fuerza de otros? ¡Porque usted no tiene un don propio!

-¡Claro que tengo un don y yo no necesito robarle nada a nadie!

-Miente. ¡Éste libro y otros más fueron pedidos prestados no hace mucho y a su nombre! -sonrió como si hubiera dado en el clavo y yo no pudiera deshacer la evidencia-. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que yo encuentre a su verdadero cuerpo ¡Yo sabré cuál es su verdadero recipiente! Y entonces tendrá que despedirse de éste mundo, para siempre, porque lo devolveré a casa.

-¡Está loco!

-Yo podré verlo. Recuerde que tengo el don.

-¡Al diablo con su don!

Muy molesto me levanté y salí a tomar aire. Cogí de una máquina expendedora de refrescos lo primero que me dio la gana y sentí consolar un poco a mi estómago.

-No le creas Natasha, ése "tío" está loco.

¿Y si de verdad el alma de Chö estaba dormida? ¿No había medio para despertarla? Me devolví de mala gana a la biblioteca. Encontré al sujeto de antes en la parte de antes, sentado frente a la misma mesa.

-¿Y si lo que usted dice fuera verdad, sobre que sus almas duermen, habrá una cura para ellos?

-La hay.

-¿Usted puede…? Oh, claro, no puede porque sino todos ya estarían despiertos.

-Lo que ellos necesitan para poder despertar es lo mismo que los hizo dormir. De otra forma es imposible y puesto que tú eres el único sospechoso, estoy esperando que tú mismo me lo digas.

¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Más rayos y mil rayos!

Pateé una silla contra otra mesa. Era imposible encontrar una cura así. Ya era suficientemente complicado con tener qué hacer experimentos en un laboratorio, ahora buscar una sustancia invisible lo hacía demasiado complicado.

El día en que Chö quedó dormido hubo demasiados espíritus haciéndose presentes y visibles. Quizá alguno de ellos había derramado algo dañino en Chö. ¿Pero quién de ellos?

-¿Qué espíritus o qué tipo de ellos puede hacer un daño como ése?

-¿Trata de burlarse de mí? ¿Usted ha sido quien lo hizo, lo sabe mejor que yo.

-¡Usted solo dígamelo!

-¡Yo soy quien hace las preguntas! Y llámame profesor Watanuki, no soy su criada para que me grite de ésa forma.

-Profesor Watanuki… Por favor, dígame, qué tipo de espíritu o Guardián… yo invocaré a todos los que existen si es necesario, para devolverlos a todos a la normalidad.

-Me parece una actitud cooperativa, sin embargo, como usted ya sabe los Guardianes protegen, no hacen daño y en segundo lugar, si sus intenciones fueran buenas no puede invocar a un espíritu malvado. Por conclusión, solo invoque a su malvado y repugnante ser que ha hecho todo éste desorden y olvidaremos lo sucedido.

-¡Vanessa! -Solté de repente.

-¿Así se llama acaso?

-Quiero decir, la persona que puede invocar a ésa "cosa" cara de sapo que babea todo cuanto toca…

-Vanessa no puede ser el invocador, puesto que ése alumno también duerme.

-Debe de estar fingiendo que duerme.

El profesor Watanuki se levantó muy molesto por el hecho de que yo dudara de su veracidad. Me llevó de mala gana frente a Vanessa a las camas de la enfermería, para que yo pudiera verlo.

-Y allí lo tiene, al hombre que finge dormir -cogió una jarra con agua de la cabecera y la vació completa sobre la cara de Vanessa. No hubo reacción alguna-. Iré por unas mantas secas para arreglar el desorden -dijo con desgana-. Mientras puede hacer las pruebas que guste para despertarlo. Yo sabré si usted trata de robar el alma del cuerpo y apoderarse de él. Téngalo presente. Vuelvo enseguida.

Yo le seguí con la mirada hasta que no lo pude ver más por el pasillo de la enfermería. Volví el rostro hacia Vanessa. Su cara estaba seca. Miré la jarra de agua que estaba llena otra vez. Sino supiera que Vanessa tenía el don del agua, me habría orinado de espanto.

-Así que finges estar dormido luego de poner a dormir a todos. ¡Devuélvelos a la normalidad!

Encendí mis puños sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Ahora mismo me encargo de aliviar a todos. Pero antes, dame a tu pequeñita Natasha en pago.

-¡Nunca!

-¿Acaso escucho que no quieres hacer algo por tu ser querido?

Me mordí el labio antes de decir:

-En cuanto él despierte, te la daré. Nunca antes.

-Yo soy quien pone las reglas. De igual forma, me la quedaré. Solamente la había puesto como una trampa para ti. Ahora que tú eres culpable tienes qué demostrar tu inocencia, supongo… Mañana al anochecer, en el acantilado del río en la parte conocida como "fin del camino", te devolveré a Natasha.

Como hizo antes, me arrebató a Natasha con solo mover un dedo y mis manos las hizo volverse hacia atrás. Malditas cadenas invisibles.

-Para entonces, quiero que la liberes, me darás tu contraseña. Si es que quieres que todos despierten.

-¿Para qué quieres fuego de Chö?

-Ése es asunto mío.

El profesor Watanuki volvió y Vanessa devolvió el agua a su cara, quedando húmedo como antes. Yo apagué mis puños también. Era frustrante no poder hacer nada. Y la cosa con cara de sapo no estaba por allí.

Al final nos retiramos a cenar cerca, aperitivos sacados de las alacenas de la escuela y el profesor su propia comida.

El profesor Watanuki no me hizo más preguntas ni volvió a su trabajo de anotar cosas. Simplemente silencio. Más tarde comenzó a hablar sobre él mismo

-Cuando eres alguien capaz de ver espíritus o seres extraños, puedes tener una vida realmente pesada, lo que queda realmente de bueno en el mundo son muy pocas cosas y claro, hay que luchar por cuidarlas y por curar a otros. Es un trabajo muy duro que en verdad no te lo recomiendo.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

-Para que no trates de robar mi don.

-¡Yo no planeo hacerlo!

-Lo sé -suspiró.

-¿Qué?

-Tú tienes qué cuidar de ésa persona y ella cuida de ti sin dudar.

-¿Sakura?

Watanuki no contestó, siguió sorbiendo su taza de té.

-Eres un chico bueno, Hien… no dejes de serlo por el bien tuyo y por el de la persona que debes proteger.

Guardó silencio. Hace tiempo que no pensaba en Sakura, ni entendía de qué iba el comentario.

-Hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Cómo vez a Chö? ¿Está a salvo? No me parece bien que duerma tanto tiempo.

-Mañana antes de que liberes a Natasha…

-¡No voy a liberarla! ¿Y cómo sabe usted que…?

El profesor Watanuki sonrió por primera vez.

-Mañana, antes de ir al lugar acordado y en el tiempo señalado, escribe una carta a tu jefe de grupo Chö. Necesitará estar al tanto de todos los hechos ocurridos mientras dormía.

-Yo mismo puedo decírselo en persona, por mi propia boca.

-Tómalo como un ejercicio, adelántate a sus órdenes, es probable que tengas que contárselo a todos y es cansado repetir. Escríbelo de forma clara y sin rodeos, para que después él pueda sacar las respectivas copias a tu reporte. Ya que termines de escribirlo, guárdalo en un lugar que solo tú y él sepan.

-¿Eso como por qué?

Watanuki volvió a sonreír.

-Quizá planeas escribir cosas que solo tu jefe de grupo pueda leer y sería un problema si lo leen otras personas.

Arqueé una ceja. Bueno, viéndolo así, si yo escribiese cosas que solo a mí y a Chö nos importaran, como el hecho de decirle cómo fue que lo vi entre sueños… Sí que sería un problema si alguien más se enterara pero igual de Sakura no podría huir… y el único lugar al que ella no puede entrar y ver es dentro de nuestro sueño y en casa de mi abuelito. De modo que lo que sea que yo escribiera debería esconderlo en alguna parte de la casa de mi abuelo.

-Te sugiero un cofre o algo así.

¡Oh! Claro, un cofrecito con cartas que hay en la habitación principal. Un momento: ¿cómo lo sabe? Ese chico me da miedo. ¿Acaso lee los pensamientos?

-Por si ocurriera algo inesperado mañana, es que debes hacerlo. Yo espero que mis suposiciones no sean ciertas. Tendré que dejarte solo mañana y entregar mi reporte. ¿Estarás bien tú solo?

-Creo no poder meterme en más problemas de los que ya tengo encima. ¿No cree?

-Ojala. Bueno, me retiro a dormir. Adiós.

-Adiós y gracias. Supongo.

-Nos veremos más adelante.

Ambos tomamos caminos diferentes. Yo me fui a mi habitación y pude ver a muchos alumnos recostados en sus camas debido a falta de espacio en el hospital. Yo entré a mi cuarto y no pude dormir muy bien, así que hice lo que el profesor me dijo. Tomando pluma y papel comencé a escribir lo sucedido todo ése tiempo. Lo terminé de redactar, leí y me sonó bastante preocupado, lo quemé en mis manos y volví a escribir. Leí. Demasiado alegre. Destruí, escribí, leí y volví a quemar. Así hasta que algo decente salió de la tinta de la pluma. Más tarde volví a la cama y dormí como tronco, me uní a Chö dentro del sueño, donde me entraron unas inmensas ganas de redactar algunas cosas más para él, cosas sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, sobre mis dudad y todas ésas cosas que sentí en su ausencia, sobre lo que me gustaría que hiciéramos juntos en adelante, diversión, nuevos proyectos de vida… como si me quedaran cien años de vida. Sonreí.

Al despertar escribí todo aquello. Doblé las hojas, armé un sobre y salí a casa de mi abuelito a guardar aquella carta-reporte. Regresé después solamente luego de saludar a mi abuelito enfermo y tía Lucy. Era un alivio que ellos estuvieran bien y no supieran nada.

Me devolví a la escuela y me dirigí al lugar en que había quedado de ver a Vanessa. Mi corazón fue desgarrado una vez más al ver que tenía atrapada a Natasha por medio de cadenas de algún tipo de conjuro de agua, suspendida en medio del abismo. Una cruel ventisca que helaba los huesos la protegía del acercamiento de cualquier curioso.

La hora había llegado y yo estaba allí al borde de la decisión de abandonar mi preciado tesoro a cambio de que todos volvieran a la normalidad. ¿Pero qué me aseguraba que Vanessa fuera a cumplir con su palabra?

-Bienvenido. ¿Qué has decidido, Hien?

-Necesito una prueba de que tú cumplirás con tu palabra.

-Cumpliré. Es toda la prueba que tendrás.

-¿Tu palabra traicionera?

-Sí. Ahora libérala.

Me mordí el labio antes de abrir la boca.

-"Mi primer…"

Mi lengua se detuvo al tener un estremecimiento de pánico. Vanessa desprendió uno de los postes que sujetaba una punta de cadenas, éste rodó al suelo.

-Me pregunto cuánto resistirá tu recipiente mágico si ésta hecho con el mismo elemento de mi Guardián y siendo tú un chico que lo hizo sin tener el don.

-Desaparecerá Natasha si la libero en medio de toda tu magia.

-Le haré un nuevo recipiente, no te preocupes. Uno más bonito de paso, si es que no logro que sea igual al tuyo. ¿Entonces tu contraseña es: "mi primer amor", "mi primer mariposa", "mi primer conjuro de agua"?

Derribó un segundo pilar.

-Mi primer… mi… primer -tartamudeé con el corazón redoblando su marcha en mi pecho. Cayó una tercera columna de seis.

-¡Chö me dijo que son indestructibles! No importa cuánto lo intentes, no podrás abrirla. ¡Y yo no la daré a alguien como tú!

-Ve por ella si tanto la quieres. Por mucho que sea resistente no podrá volar con todo ese peso encima. Solo se perderá en el fondo del agua.

Usé una de las cadenas como puente para alcanzarla.

-Tonto, caíste. ¿Sabes volar?

Vanessa liberó las tres columnas restantes al mismo tiempo. Aunque yo traté con todas mis fuerzas liberarla de las cadenas durante la caída, era prácticamente imposible. Liberé como antes, una gran cantidad de fuego para suavizar la caída, con muy poco me ayudó el tiempo, igual me hundí al agua junto con Natasha fuertemente sujetada. Las cadenas invisibles que yo aún tenía en mis manos se enredaron con las otras haciéndome imposible alcanzar la superficie del agua. Reutilicé mis fuerzas de fuego con el fin de evaporar el agua. Tal era mi desesperación por poder respirar.

-No voy a morir aquí, no voy a morir aquí sin antes volver a ver el rostro de Chö mirándome a mí también.

Con ojos entrecerrados vi a la horrible creatura que se suspendía en el aire frente a Vanessa. Al parecer discutían sobre alguna cosa. No alcanzaba a saber qué cosa hablarían debido a la distancia.

Aguardé quieto conteniéndome para reunir las fuerzas necesarias para salir.

-Perdóname Chö… No podré salir de aquí sin liberarme del sello de mamá y papá. Guardián de Chö resiste un poco también.

Me sabía el conjuro de memoria, aunque era largo. Me tomaría un minuto más decirlo todo completo. No sé si mi cuerpo podrá resistirlo, solo es una barrera, la que tiene la función de rotar hacia mi interior el fuego. El Guardián que tengo dentro solo procura que no sobrepase mi límite de fuego.

-Deja un poco más de fuego para ayudarme a romperla -dije al Guardián.

Mientras decía el conjuro, mi cuerpo entero se cubrió de líneas y símbolos que antes no eran visibles. Mis ojos se volvieron de un rojo intenso aguardando el momento de estallar. Yo conocía un excelente detonante para liberar todo ése calor en un pestañeo.

-Chö…

Mis alas temblaron con la onda de calor que no alcanzaba a retener. Y entonces fuego verdadero salió disparado de mí en todas direcciones. El camino entero de agua se secó, volviéndose una grande nube de vapor. Las cadenas de Vanessa pesaron para mí lo mismo que una pluma.

Vanessa hizo un escudo frente a ella, puso a su Guardián en contra mía, condensando el agua, arrojándome pesadas olas que hice a un lado con un movimiento del brazo. Yo mismo estaba fuera de control. Volaba literalmente debido a mi poder, frente a ella. La sensación de ser muy poderoso me nubló la mente como cuando pasaba una noche entera sin dormir… solo que ésta vez, tardaría mucho en volver al yo de antes.

-Libérala si aprecias tu vida -dije a Vanessa, él reía como un loco.

-Claro, lo haré, pero si me quitas la vida pierdes tu oportunidad de despertar a tu amado.

-Te mataré entonces.

Lo aplasté dominantemente bajo mi fuego. Mi rostro y cuerpo entero era fuego vivo. No solté a Natasha que fue desencadenada en el acto.

-Ahora despierta a todos.

-Lo haré -dijo Vanessa en medio de una carcajada-. Eres justo lo que yo buscaba. ¡Espléndido!

Apreté mi mano alrededor de su cuello. Pude ver cómo se ahogaba y sus quejidos de dolor pero su maldita sonrisa seguía allí.

-Apuesto que Chö tendrá una grata experiencia cuando te vea justo así. El fuego te vuelve muy sensual cariño.

-¡Cállate!

Solo aumentaba mi ira a propósito, yo no podía contenerme. ¡Lo estaba matando! Algo en mi pecho muy en el fondo de mí me decía que no lo hiciera, que por muy malo que Vanessa fuera, no tenía que cobrarme venganza justo así. Mi cuerpo se movía casi por sí solo.

-¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Quiero a Chö de regreso! ¿Qué esperas para decirle a tu monstruo que lo haga?

-Déjame hacer … la invocación… Tu mano me corta el aire.

No lo solté con delicadeza, lo arrojé al suelo contra una roca. Solo cuando Natasha se puso en medio de mí y Vanessa, evitó que lo sujetara de la pierna o de hacer cualquier cosa más.

El cuerpo ensangrentado frente a mí pidió mi mano para ponerse de pie o eso creo. Yo sujeté sus dedos de mala gana con la idea de lanzarlo al abismo en cuanto terminara su invocación. Dijo un montón de cosas en voz sumamente débil, al final pudo hacer una sonrisa maligna y su cabeza dio de lleno contra su propio pecho. Mis dedos lo alzaron al aire con facilidad…

Lo que sucedió justo después no lo supe. Mi conciencia tiene un vacío en ésa parte.

Comprendo bien si ahora todos me odian, yo fui una muy mala persona al final, no pude hacer reaccionar a mi cuerpo para detenerse y justo sería que al pasar ese túnel oscuro en mi memoria, al abrir los ojos a la luz, mi cuerpo muerto estuviese calcinado por sí mismo.

En el momento en que yo muera, lo justo sería liberar a Chö de mi pesadez, liberar a Natasha de su bonita prisión y volverse nada al igual que yo. Solo deseo volver a verte Chö. Mi deseo es seguir vivo aún cuando no lo merezco. Hice una promesa antes: "nunca te dejaré solo" Lamento tener que cumplirla bajo otro tipo de condiciones…

Siento mi ser completamente quemado, mis nervios hechos trizas, la sangre corriendo fuera de mí, pero no puedo moverme.

-Natasha… estás aquí.

La pequeña mariposa, ahora brillaba intensamente con su fuerza de antes, con un gran resplandor y volando inquieta al fin en el interior.

-Chö debe estar bien ahora. Podré verlo al dormir, estoy seguro…

Era noche cerrada y yo no podía ver muy bien debido a mis heridas y la poca luz que Natasha me daba. Yo… solamente dejé al cuerpo descansar.

-Quiero verte, Chö…

Cerré los párpados, escuché los débiles latidos de mi corazón… Mi cerebro me dolía bastante. Al lograr dormir, noté con dificultad que solo tenía sueños comunes, como otros. Chö no estaba en mis escenarios imaginarios. Algo muy raro estaba pasando.

Al llegar el alba, solamente desperté debido a que Natasha me hacía cosquillas. Varios de sus picos estaban pintados de rojo. El dolor aumentó mientras pasaban las horas. A lo lejos me pareció ver que unas personas me señalaban y trataban de… descender hasta donde yo me encontraba.

**Siguiente capitulo será: "Corazón removido" (cap 7)**

**(narrador-Chö)**

**-¿Dónde está Hien? -urgi deprisa a informarme con la ayuda de las personas a mi alrededor.**

**-Hien está en su habitación descansando, tiene muchas heridas, todo apunta a que él peleó solo contra Vanessa en lo que tú dormias perdiéndote la acción -era la voz de Tenshi con un tono tan frío que me habría convertido en una estatua de hielo si no lo conociera.**

**-Por como lo dices, tú también te perdiste la acción. ¿Triste porque Hien no dejó una parte de Vanessa qué golpear?**

**Tenshi apretó la mandíbula, con eso contestaba justo lo que sospeché.**

**-Dime lo que ha pasado. ¿Cuánto me perdí?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Bajo tus Alas"

**Capitulo 7 Corazón removido**

(narrador-Chö)

-¿Dónde está Hien? -urgí deprisa a informarme con la ayuda de las personas a mi alrededor.

-Hien está en su habitación descansando, tiene muchas heridas, todo apunta a que él peleó solo contra Vanessa en lo que tú dormías perdiéndote la acción -era la voz de Tenshi con un tono tan frío que me habría convertido en una estatua de hielo si no lo conociera.

-Por como lo dices, tú también te perdiste la acción. ¿Triste porque Hien no dejó una parte de Vanessa qué golpear?

Tenshi apretó la mandíbula, con eso contestaba justo lo que sospeché.

-Dime lo que ha pasado. ¿Cuánto me perdí?

-Solo te diré hasta donde yo sé.

Caminó a los dormitorios, me comentó a detalle cuanto sabía sin permitirme el interrumpirlo.

-¡Les dije que protegieran a Hien, no que lo evadieran!

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación en busca de los restos de mi pequeño con suerte. Pelear contra Vanessa no era cosa fácil. Él estaba vendado de pies a cabeza.

-La esposa del director dice que tiene quemaduras en todo el cuerpo. Lo trajeron aquí apenas a tiempo. Con el tiempo restablecerá su propia piel, según dijo. Escuché algo sobre que su fuego es curativo y blah blah blah.

-¿Cómo te perdiste la pelea?

-Al parecer Vanessa fue quien distribuyó el veneno que hizo dormir al Instituto entero.

-Ya veo.

Me detuve unos segundos para contemplar el cuerpo inmóvil de Hien. Respiraba. Perfecto, con eso me bastaba de momento.

-¿Dónde tienen a Vanessa?

-Esta mucho peor que Hien, he de decir.

La sonrisa de Tenshi me hizo pensar en que su "amor" por Hien había subido un gran peldaño en su escala de niveles.

-Le dio una buena paliza, de la que tardará mucho en sanar, si es que llega a sanar.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso está al borde?

-Es lo que dicen los doctores. De entrada sus quemaduras no sanarán por si solas, ni hablar de la pérdida de sangre o los huesos rotos.

-¿Puedo ir a verlo? -Urgí a mi amigo a contestar.

-Nadie puede, él necesita reposo absoluto y está justo ahora en la sala de operaciones.

-Tenshi, ¿puedes quedarte aquí al lado de Hien?

-Por supuesto -sus ojos brillaron al ver al que dormía.

-¿Dónde está Senji?

-¿Me buscan? -Entró Senji en la habitación.

-Vine para acá en cuanto me enteré que abandonaste el hospital por tu propio pie. Tal como supuse, vendrías a buscar a Hien.

Los tres contemplamos la cama un par de segundos.

-Tengo una maldita suerte, si no soy yo, es Hien quien duerme. Iré a ver al director. Aguarden ustedes aquí, que tengo muchas preguntas todavía.

-Sí, ¿te importa si ellas entran? -Senji me señaló la ventana. En dos zancadas me acerqué y vi que las pequeñas Sakuras aguardaban afuera de los dormitorios de chicos.

-Ellas no deben estar aquí.

-Están de nuestro lado.

-¡Son parte del enemigo! ¡Son de los de Agua!

Salí con un humor ácido del edifico. Corrí yo mismo al par de niñas al estar abajo. Sin esperar que fueran escuchadas mis órdenes, caminé casi corriendo en busca del director. Él se aseguraba por medio de los profesores que el alumnado completo fuese despertado con "algo" dentro de unos frascos. Todos daban buenas noticias. Me acerqué a él rápidamente.

-Sígueme a mi oficina -el mismo director me llamó sin que hiciera falta hablarle. En el trayecto a su oficina, me pareció ver a alguien no deseado, con una libreta en su mano y recogiendo comentarios de los alumnos.

-Ése profesor no es de aquí. ¿Qué asunto tiene...? -dije y el director siguió mis ojos hasta dar con él

-Está haciendo un trabajo que fue encargado solamente a él y es confidencial.

-Ojala que termine pronto -apreté los puños sin notarlo-. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo encontraron la cura para mí y todos... si se supone que dormía la escuela entera?

-Es de eso precisamente de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

Llegamos a su oficina, me permitió el paso y cerró detrás de él. Las cortinas estaban echadas, el escritorio era un desastre, y se había acumulado un poco de polvo. Afortunadamente nadie más estaba allí. Tomé un asiento mientras que el director rodeaba su escritorio para tomar su lugar detrás del mismo.

-El secreto de Hien sobre su don de fuego, puede ser ocultado todavía debido a que es lo que él estudia aquí, pero me temo que no durará por mucho tiempo. Mi esposa ha visto a Hien y dijo algo sobre un importante sello que ha sido removido por el mismo muchacho. Desconocemos los motivos que lo impulsaron a hacerlo, pero estando las cosas así, es muy seguro que el fuego no pueda ser controlado por él mismo nunca más. Yo hice un sello en cuanto pude, pero... no servirá de nada, el poder de Hien fue incrementándose desde que rompió su propio sello. Crece y crece sin detenerse.

-Lo he notado y quiero decirle que hizo un magnífico trabajo a pesar de todo, señor. Se lo agradezco.

-Hay algo que te inquieta, ¿no es así? -El director trabajaba en leer mis expresiones en el rostro, mientras que yo hacía lo posible por no delatarme pronto.

-Sí. Pero conteste a mi pregunta de antes -vi que alzaba una ceja.

-Hien fue quien proporcionó la cura para todos. Dijo algo sobre que Vanessa fue el culpable de esto. Ahora está libre de la culpa.

-¡Demonios! No me lo creo -golpeé mis manos contra la mesa.

-Ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, fuera de lo que ha pasado con Hien y Vanessa.

-Al final no he podido hacer nada para ayudarlo y él tuvo que encargarse de todo, solo.

-La jovencita que se hace nombrar novia de Hien, vino antes a verlo, me dijo: "es curioso no ver la mariposa"

-¿Cómo? ¿El Guardián que Hien se supone lleva dentro... fue arrebatado?

-El Guardián está con Hien -el hombre entrelazó sus dedos antes de dejármelo en claro-. Quizá lo que ella quiso decir fue sobre una mariposa de fuego que solía llevar con él, una dentro de un recipiente mágico, que ahora tiene un conjuro de cadena que viene unido al cuerpo de Vanessa.

-Significa que él se la ha robado -apreté la mandíbula antes de maldecir-, sabe cómo hacer enfadar a Hien. Gracias director, tengo cosas qué comprobar todavía. ¿Será posible que vea a Vanessa?

Él me miró con severidad antes de decirme lo obvio:

-Conociendo la rivalidad de ustedes dos, me temo que es un placer que debo negarte. No se puede remover el conjuro de la cadena sin arrancarle un brazo. Cosa que no permitiré.

-La mariposa me tiene sin cuidado -abaniqué con una mano el aire- Hien la peleó estoy seguro, es muy halagador pero lo que me interesa es ver en qué condiciones quedó Vanessa.

-Tienes una muy insana manera de divertirte -alzó una ceja, mientras que su expresión confirmaba cada vez más su enojo.

-Es decir... -le sostuve la mirada para que él notara que yo también iba en serio-. No estoy interesado en reír de su cadáver. Quiero verlo y eso es todo.

-Te informaré en cuanto salga de la sala de operaciones.

Salí poco después, tras oír la versión de los hechos por parte del director más aún me hice informar por muchos otros.

Todos salían de la escuela y se reunían con familiares. El director había determinado darle a todos una semana de descanso en lo que volvía la calma, una calma aparente.

El día que se me permitió ver a Vanessa lo primero que noté fue el revolotear inquieto de la mariposa sobrevolando sobre el cuerpo. ¿Trataba de liberarse o solamente jugaba con Vanessa? Casi me creía que tenía vida propia.

Clavé mi atención en Vanessa, tal y como había dicho Tenshi, él estaba deshecho.

-Hien, eres un maldito cuando te enojas -No pude evitar sonreír malignamente y después miraba con lástima aquel cuerpo atrapado entre bolsas de sangre, de suero, máquinas, etc. Los sedante no le darían permiso de moverse. Lástima de oportunidad, así no iba a enterarme de cosa alguna por parte de Vanessa, con semejante estado. Me largué de allí sin más, sin resolver la principal de mis dudas. A medio camino por uno de los pasillos del hospital escolar, tropecé con Hien quien caminaba hacia mí, como una perfecta momia viviente. Me pasó de largo.

-¿Hien? ¿Qué rayos?

-Ésa cosa aún sigue vivo.

-Olvídalo -lo tomé del brazo con miedo de lastimarlo, pero él pareció no sentirme porque me jaló tras él. Me metí en su camino.

-Hazte a un lado -dijo.

Vi que detrás de Hien venían Senji y Tenshi. ¿Cómo había hecho él para evadirlos? Fue un pensamiento de un segundo porque Hien cubrió su cuerpo en llamas al ver que no me apartaría por las buenas, ni por las malas. Dio un paso contra mí calcinándome la piel de la mano, pero no lo solté.

-Él esta agonizando, no hará falta más. Mejor dicho, haz cruzado la línea de lo permitido.

Con un solo movimiento del brazo me empujó a un lado, tal era su fuerza que me estrelló contra una pared. Tenshi y Senji combinaron sus dones de hielo y naturaleza para detenerlo, lográndolo apenas mientras que yo me quitaba mis ropas.

-Atrápenme junto a él -dije-. Alguien tiene qué castigar a Hien.

Lo abracé por la espalda, ni siquiera se estremeció en lo más mínimo, como si él no me pudiera sentir. Me entristeció esa frialdad hacia mí, pero estaba tan ocupado por detenerlo que apenas era conciente de cuánto.

-Hien, estoy aquí a salvo contigo, deja de luchar. Te haré una mejor mariposa, así que olvídate de ése imbécil -comprobé en carne propia el tremendo poder de Hien al tocarlo un poco bajo los vendajes. Tanta energía me ahogaba, me llenaba por completo-. Estoy vivo gracias a tu calor, tú salvaste el día, así que deja que tu corazón vuelva a la paz...

-¿Corazón dices? -Hien soltó una sonora carcajada-. Yo no tengo corazón. El imbécil, como lo llamas, me lo quitó creyendo que con eso tendría al Guardián que llevo dentro. De lo único que encontrarás sentimientos en mí, es este fuego del que estoy hecho. Quemar, destruir, es todo lo que puedo sentir -bajo los vendajes de Hien, vi que sus diminutas alas se tornaban negras-. Aléjate de mí si aprecias tu vida.

Él destrozó la prisión que entre Senji y Tenshi hacían, al tiempo que me derrumbó sobre mis amigos. Senji cubrió mi desnudez antes de ver que Hien había desaparecido. Corrimos a la habitación de Vanessa y vimos que no estaba allí, solo Vanessa y una enfermera, misma que nos empujaba a abandonar el lugar.

-¿Alguno de ustedes lo vio salir?

Mis amigos negaron con la cabeza. Resoplé. Bastante claro me quedaba que Hien se estaba comportando de una forma distinta. No quiero forzarlo...

Le vimos después caminando tranquilamente por la escuela. Entrando a clases cuando le daba su gana y comportándose según su propia ley. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba él a comportarse en esa forma? Por otro lado, acababa de recordar que nunca lo veía en sueños, me pregunto si era porque el mismo no deseaba verme.

Una semana después del incidente, me decidí a habar con él severamente. Estaba harto de sus aires de superioridad por creerse el héroe del día, haciendo que todos en la escuela lo obedecieran, recordándoles haber salvado sus vidas a costa de su propia salud. Él se miraba en un espejo sus alas, murmurando quién sabe qué maldiciones.

-Hien -cerré la puerta detrás de mí-. Es hora de que tomes responsabilidad de tus actos.

Resopló con fastidio. Se quitó todos los vendajes del cuerpo, ahora sin cicatrices ni defectos, excelentemente bien salvo el color de sus alas. Mis ojos se distrajeron un momento bajando la guardia y perdiendo la idea de qué rayos estaba diciendo, mientras que Hien antes que preocuparse por vestirse, parecía más interesado en revolver entre mis cosas hasta dar con una cajetilla de cigarros que guardaba desde no sé cuando. Extrajo un cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca como si fuera lo más natural en él. No ocupaba encendedores, sus propios dedos era el fuego mismo.

-¿El director te ha mandado traerme un reporte o suspensión? Dile que se lo coma, porque no obedeceré.

Se acercó a mí al notar que yo lo observaba. Desvié mis ojos para hacer funcionar mi cerebro.

-Estoy harto de ti, de lo que haces, incluso te adueñas de mi cama.

-Te agradezco por tener una cama tan cómoda -soltó el humo de su boca arrojándolo a mi cara.

-Deja tu juego de una buena vez.

Hien me acorraló contra la puerta de la que no había avanzado yo ni un solo paso.

-Si me porto bien otra vez, ¿harás de mí eso mismo que estás pensando?

Sudé bajo mis ropas, decir sí era lo que yo quería, pero mi poco sentido del deber me impidió soltarlo en el acto.

-Primero cambia esa estúpida actitud y ya veremos después qué pasa.

-Maestro Chö, eres un pervertido -soltó unas risitas contra mis oídos. Pegó su cuerpo contra el mío-. De acuerdo, dejaré que tu mandes. Sus labios no tardaron nada en unirse a los míos y yo perdí el último resto de raciocinio para dejar dominar en mí el instinto. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no besaba a Hien de esa manera? Me parecía una eternidad. El corazón me dio un vuelco, recordando que precisamente esa actitud animal en mí de desear a Hien en la piel, solamente me ayudaba a empeorar las cosas. Contradictorio, sí, era yo mismo quien estaba rechazando a Hien en lugar de dejarme llevar.

-Lo mejor será que nos tranquilicemos un poco, no me parece prudente que... -Hien no abandonó, me dio una serie de mordiscos en el cuello y yo no supe en qué momento posé mis manos en su espalda. Sujeté su cara buscando ver sus expresiones, él estaba siendo poco sensible a mí. Vi mi propia cara en sus ojos, unos ojos que estaban encendidos en un rojo intenso-. Hien... ¿qué te han hecho?

-Te preocupas demasiado, te saldrán canas a este paso. Yo me siento mejor que nunca. Mejor dime ¿cómo quieres que te lo haga?

-¿Hacerme el qué...?

Hien se lamió los dedos de una mano, mirando directamente a mis pantalones.

-Oh no, eso no te corresponde a ti, ni lo pienses.

-¿Puedo lamer un poquito?

-¡Tampoco! ¡Estás loco! ¡Te mataría!

-¿Pero puedo verlo?

Hien hizo una melosa voz que no cuadraba para mí en nada.

-¡No! -Protesté con tanta naturalidad que dudé que era yo.

-Ándale, di que sí. Yo te dejaré hacer eso que piensas. Lo prometí.

-¡Hien!

Jamás antes me habían hecho ruborizar y enfadar tanto. Atrapé sus manos antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa. No me sentí ser yo, esquivarlo no era lo mío, sino al revés.

-Vístete.

De mala gana y haciendo graciosos pucheros fue a ponerse algo de ropa... que por cierto era la mía en todas sus piezas.

-Así se siente Chö todo el tiempo, es curioso...

-¿Qué tonterías dices? Usa tu propia ropa interior.

-Maestro Chö es un pervertido, le gusta verme cambiando mi ropa inte...

-¡Que no! Ya estas vestido, déjalo así y ni se te ocurra devolverme ésa.

-¿Me la puedo quedar? -Sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Quién es el pervertido, dices?

-Debe ser contagioso. Uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar poniéndose uno en ropas ajenas. Me doy cuenta. Interesante -se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en señal de meditar, luego sus ojos se volvieron a posar sobre mí. Hubo un largo rato en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo nos mirábamos. El primero en moverse fui yo, solo para empujarlo contra mi cama, abrazándolo y nada más. Sin palabras ni más intenciones. Hien tímidamente pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y así permanecimos mucho rato...

· · ·

-Cierra los ojos, Hien, quiero darte una sorpresa.

Al día siguiente me lo llevé a los viejos salones que no se usaban ya, para mostrarle el lugar donde ensayábamos los chicos y yo con los instrumentos de nuestro recién iniciado grupo. Para mi desagrado, Tenshi y Senji llevaban al par de niñas de antes, ésas que debían ser parte del enemigo, sus espías talvez. Las Sakuras. Me calmé mis humos solo porque Vanessa ya no representaba ser un peligro-. Hien, bienvenido a nuestro pequeño santuario -destapé sus ojos y pudo ver los instrumentos y a un enfadado Senji y Tenshi que no lo deseaban allí.

Le pedí que tomara asiento justo al frente para poder vernos ensayar. Las chicas que se hacían llamar Sakura Tenshi y Sakura Senji habían adoptado el teclado y el violín respectivamente.

-¿Cómo van? -Pregunté sin esperar una respuesta. Tomé mi micrófono y ya sabía lo que estaban por decirme.

-Chö, sabes lo que pensamos de Hien.

-Él va a comportarse, lo discutí con Hien, así que estén tranquilos ¿Podemos iniciar?

De mala gana todavía, pero concentrándose cada uno en lo suyo, fueron olvidándose de la presencia de Hien. Él aplaudió al final de todas las canciones y se veía la emoción brillando en sus ojos. De un momento a otro en medio de un ambiente más relajado, se puso de pie a mi lado, para bailar... o quizá era para coquetearme, pues todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta con su cercanía. Debí haber desentonado en una o dos ocasiones según vi que hacían caras mis amigos. ¡Nah! ¿Qué importaba? Lo estábamos pasando bien después de tanto tiempo. Hien soltó hurras y gritos de emoción.

-¡Wooow!

Se colgó de mi cuello y ya mi cerebro se puso en blanco y alto total. A poco estuvimos de besarnos si no fuera porque hizo ruido Senji, interrumpiéndonos.

-Nos vemos el lunes. Está claro que ya terminó el ensayo -Senji con Saku-Sen salían del aula, llevándose sus instrumentos. Los Tenshi también guardaban los suyos y se dispusieron a salir.

-Vamos a casa Hien, ya es hora de que vuelvas a ver el abuelo.

-Yo no tengo a dónde más ir... si no es contigo.

-Estás un poco cursi. Vámonos ya.

Cerré el aula. Pasamos por nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a ver al abuelo. En el camino se me ocurrió decirle:

-Ya no me has preguntado por una mariposa de fuego. ¿Quieres que te haga una?

-Descuida, te tengo a ti. ¿Para qué quiero una? -A eso, me encogí de hombros.

-Como tú digas.

· · ·

Entramos a la casa, el señor estaba de pie y un poco mejor de salud. Nos saludó amablemente. Me sorprendí cuando Hien lo saludó con una reverencia mientras le decía:

-Mi nombre es Syaoran Hien, soy la actual pareja de su nieto...

Todos miramos desconcertados porque Hien no reconociera a su propio abuelo y encima lo adjudicara como mío. Añadió enseguida:

-Lo siento mucho si he dicho algo que los incomode, pero es la verdad, yo amo a Chö y muero en deseos de vivir para siempre a su lado.

Volvió a hacer una reverencia. Le dí una palmada en la cabeza.

-Deja de decirle tonterías a tu abuelo. Yo soy el ladrón.

-¿Ladrón? Y... ¿él es mi abuelo?

-Sí, ¿no lo sabías? -Me reí-. Seguro que todavía no te has curado por completo, mira que olvidarlo...

Lo que siguió a ésa vergonzosa llegada, fue el aparecimiento del espíritu Guardián, quien de inmediato al ver a Hien se sobre conmocionó de una forma exagerada.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Qué le pasó a Hien?

No tardó en romper en llanto, mirando las alas negras y los ojos rojos. Llamó al Guardián que vivía dentro de el cuerpo de Hien para después murmurar que había fallado una vez más y suplicarle perdón.

-Hijo, ¿qué ocurre contigo? -Murmuró el abuelo de Hien, siendo que escuchaba lo que decía el fantasma, pero su nieto no.

-Yo estoy de maravilla, mejor que nunca, abuelo.

-¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos?

-Mis ojos... solo es que me he mal pasado un poco por la escuela, nada importante.

Guardé silencio, yo me temía que Hien no estaba del todo bien. Él lo negaba, claro, pero yo veía muchas cosas diferentes. Me dolía mucho verlo así.

-¿Qué te han hecho, Hien?

Ver a un Guardián llorar no era cosa de cuento, me estremecía y todo a su alrededor con él. Sus lágrimas al brotar oscurecieron el cielo y una cortina de lluvia cayó de un momento a otro sobre la casa... en nuestras cabezas.

-Perdóname Hien... nada de esto tenía que sucederte.

El Guardián me retuvo de una mano cuando Hien se fue tras los pasos de su abuelo y hacía miradas a la casa como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera allí.

-Hien no está bien -me replicó con seriedad.

-Me doy cuenta -acorté-. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-¿Hien ha estado cerca de alguien que consideres sospechoso?

-Lo he estado cuidando los últimos días, desde que combatió contra Vanessa, un alumno odioso de la escuela. Por mientras curaban sus heridas era que no veníamos de regreso a casa.

-¿Has notado cambios de comportamiento? Me refiero a su forma de ser...

-Hien mismo dijo que Vanessa le había arrebatado su corazón.

-¿Eso dijo?

El Guardián tal vez quiso decir una maldición, pero se contuvo, pero eso sí, se veía bastante enojado.

-¿Vanessa dices que se llama? ¿Dónde está ahora?

-En el hospital de la escuela, todavía sin reponerse y los doctores dudan mucho sobre que él pueda mejorar. Su estado es muy delicado, Hien le dio la buena paliza que se merecía.

-¡No! Él no debió... Muchacho listo...

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer por él, así son las cosas. Los profesores mismos con el don de Naturaleza o semejante temen hacer uso de sus habilidades porque podrían matarlo. Así que solo queda esperar. Hien por su parte...

-¿Tuvo lesiones de las que se haya recuperado con facilidad por sí mismo?

-Sí.

El Guardián frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué cosa es lo que piensas de todo esto, Chö?

Me tomé mi tiempo para contestar. Una duda como espina se clavaba dentro de mí. Me rasqué un poco la cabeza como si no deseara contestar, pues la pregunta me molestaba.

-Hien ha cambiado desde esa pelea contra Vanessa porque tuvo que romper un importante sello que lo protegía. Es un poder que lo controla a él en lugar de ser al revés. Lo ha hecho cambiar en muchos sentidos.

-Ya veo, aún no lo has entendido -dijo y yo temblé.

-¿Entender qué?

El guardián me vio con profundo dolor, como deteniéndose a pensar si debía decirme o no lo que él sabia

-Si tú no lo notas, entonces no tiene caso que yo te lo diga. Lo lamento, ya es suficientemente dolorosa tu forma de ver las cosas como para que yo la empeore.

Debo decir que me quedé bastante pensativo después de lo que le escuché decir. El abuelo de Hien me llamó con él a solas más tarde, cuando logró esquivar a su nieto:

-Hien atrae seres malignos a ésta casa, hijo mío. ¿Qué cosa es lo que le pasó? La casa está llena de oscuridad, tristeza, dolor y olor a muerte.

-No comprendo.

-El Guardián hace lo posible por alejar ésos sombríos seres de Hien, pero la raíz del mal está dentro de él. Quizá tú puedas ayudar a mi muchacho a recuperarse, encuentra el por qué de eso. Que sea él mismo quien te lo diga. Es muy seguro que nos esté ocultando algo que hizo.

-Hablaré cuanto antes con Hien, no se preocupe.

Hien no se dio cuenta de que estábamos hablando sobre él, se acercó a nosotros y me atrapó en un abrazo. Él sonreía de forma radiante.

-¿De quién es la bonita habitación con muchas antigüedades guardadas?

-Es tuya, hijo mío -habló con calma el abuelo.

-¿De verdad? ¡Es magnífica! ¿Puedo curiosear?

-Sí, adelante.

-Gracias abuelo. ¿Me acompañas Chö?

Tomándome del brazo me arrastró directo al dormitorio principal. Dejé que se divirtiera con las cosas un rato y me senté cerca de él para comenzar a charlar. Fui directo al grano.

-¿Hien, hay algo que me estés ocultando?

-No, Chö. Yo no te ocultaría cosas. ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Has dormido bien últimamente?

Hien sonrió.

-Sí, siempre y cuando esté contigo -algo llamó su atención en la habitación y fue a sacarlo. Se trataba de unas cadenas, delgadas, bellamente decoradas y largas.

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan las cadenas?

-No son las cadenas lo que me gusta, sino lo que se me está ocurriendo hacer con ellas -yo alcé una ceja, fingiendo estar intrigado. Fui directo a abrazarlo por la espalda pero él me apuntó el lecho, de forma sugerente.

-Recuéstate.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Jugar un poco.

Así que era eso. Yo tardé nada en caer en su juego. Mi sonrisa traviesa apareció antes de que se lo ordenara y me vi amenazando a Hien mientras me instalaba en la suavidad de la cama:

-Te doy cinco minutos, antes de que mi monstruo interior despierte.

-¡Waaaa!

Hien se puso como un loco poniendo manos a la obra, me cubrió de prisa con las cadenas. Me sacó risa verlo con su temor fingido, su chillido de angustia. Se valió de los pilares de la cama para enredar las cadenas con fuerza.

-Un minuto... -le contaba el tiempo mientras tanto.

Sus manos parecían expertas en la materia, pero aún con eso temblaba o fingía temblar, ya no lo sé. Seguí con los ojos sus movimientos y sus cadenas eran cosa de risa en cuanto se me ocurrió una idea para que no me resultaran un obstáculo sino más bien un beneficio. Al terminarse el tiempo, en lugar de liberarme, aproveché el sobrante para encadenar a Hien junto a mí.

-Ya no podrás escapar de mí -dije mientras pensaba en el final al que nos conducía ése juego. Mirándolo fijamente sin expresión alguna más que el deseo de devorarlo, jalé de la cadena que me dejaba acercar su cuello y rostro hacia mí. De mis manos atrapadas liberé una con facilidad, para poder sentir los cálidos contornos de Hien. Él ocultó su rostro en mi cuello, dejándose hacer. De entre los finos hierros tiré de atrás de su pantalón, él soltó alguna palabra mal articulada de su boca, obstruida por la suavidad de la almohada. Yo comenzaría un sutil roce con la punta de los dedos, pero la voz del Guardián me detuvo.

-No lo hagas, por favor. No esta vez, sino hasta que Hien se recupere.

No le contesté en ése momento. Hien pensaría que yo hablaba con él. Pero tampoco continué. Rodé mis ojos a ver la expresión que se dibujaba en el Guardián. ¿Por qué me detenía? Hien necesitaba de mí, como yo de él, era magnetismo puro. Bufé con fastidio para luego liberar a Hien de mí sin mayores explicaciones. Salir de las cadenas fue cosa fácil después.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Hien volteó a verme con una expresión de ternura de la que me fue difícil contener impulsos.

-Aquí no es una buena idea "hacerlo". Prefiero un lugar donde nadie nos interrumpa -solté, refiriéndome por supuesto al Guardián. Hien se puso a inspeccionar por si encontraba sujetos no deseados o cámaras escondidas. Mientras que yo lanzaba una mirada que pretendía ser una amenaza para que el fantasma se alejara. Él me señalaba el cofrecito de las viejas cartas.

-Hien dejó antes una carta para ti. No explica nada sobre lo que pasó en la pelea con Vanessa pero quizá pueda servirte un poco para comparar con lo que conoces tú sobre los eventos previos.

Alcancé en dos pasos el cofre, de reojo vi que Hien seguía mis movimientos sin pestañear. Abrí el cofre y efectivamente estaba un sobre cerrado dirigido a mí. Distinguí su caligrafía y el olor propio de Hien. Cerré el cofre y salí a buscar un lugar con buena luz para leer. Hien me siguió de cerca y se sentó al lado mío sin mucho interés por lo que yo estaba leyendo.

-Todo indica que has pasado por muchos apuros, Hien -hice en el aire una mariposa de fuego y se la extendí. Era mucho más detallada y brillante.

-Esta bien, no la necesito -Hien se ruborizó y escondió las manos entre las piernas.

-Es tuya -le dije con la mayor ternura que un ser patán como yo podía tener. Por lo que acababa de leer, Hien había peleado mucho solo por retener consigo a la mariposa. Yo lo sabía ya, pero enterarme de sus propias palabras me conmovía de una forma profunda-. ahora que lo veo, deberíamos comenzar con tus lecciones para hacer valoración de fuego. Antes de eso demuéstrame que aprendiste bien a hacer los recipientes mágicos.

-Lo recuerdo bien. No creo que sea necesario repetirlo justo ahora.

Me aproximé para besarlo en la mejilla y decirle.

-Hazlo por mí.

Hien tembló de pies a cabeza, el rubor desapareció y sus ojos más bien me rogaban que no le pidiera eso.

-Pero...

-Adelante, por favor.

Todavía resistiéndose, murmuró con suavidad el conjuro. La invocación fue escuchada por el aire y formó tenues ondas al rededor de la mariposa, capturando su esencia dentro. No podía decir si tenía muchos picos o no debido a la transparencia literal del elemento.

-Perdóname Hien -volví el cuerpo completamente a él para abrazarlo.

-¿Por qué pides perdón?

-No es nada.

Mentí. Una mala semilla acababa de ser sembrada en medio de mis sentimientos y de la razón.

· · ·

Durante todo el fin de semana no vi una sola vez contento al señor de la casa. Sus ojos no destellaban como siempre lo hacían, mientras que Hien parecía del todo ajeno.

Se acercaban las vacaciones de Navidad. El frío trajo los copos de nieve. Le di mi abrigo a Hien a mitad de la primera clase. Los estudios continuaban de forma más o menos normal. La mariposa recién obsequiada seguía a Hien de cerca a todas partes, incluso la llevaba al salón de clase.

-¿Y qué nombre infantil le habrás puesto a esta nueva mariposa? -Preguntó Senji desde la butaca de atrás, por su tono daba a entender que sería algo ridículo.

-¿Tengo que ponerle un nombre? -Hien se encogió de hombros-. Solo es una mariposa, lo importante no es cómo se llame sino de dónde proviene -me dio un codazo de repente en las costillas y se puso a reír silenciosamente.

-¿Chö, podemos hablar más tarde?

Tenshi me dirigió la pregunta en un tono apenas perceptible para mis oídos, que eran de por sí muy finos.

-Asegúrate de que Hien no venga -añadió.

-¿Por qué?

-Es sobre él, de lo que quiero hablarte.

No lo tuve fácil alejarme de Hien sobretodo porque lo dejé a cuidado de Senji. Ellos dos eran agua y aceite. Tenshi no dio rodeo y fue directo al grano.

-Hien no es quien dice ser.

Parpadeé confundido, ¿cómo podía decir eso? Lo dejé hablar, más como respeto a nuestra amistad y su "poca habilidad de expresarse", que por el deseo de oírlo.

-No tengo pruebas más que la palabra de mi amiga Sakura Tenshi. Ella y su amiga parece que tienen el don de ver espíritus o seres tipo fantasmas y dicen que Hien, tiene un alma distinta de la suya en el interior del cuerpo. Eso confirmaría el extraño comportamiento de Hien de estos últimos días. De ser el caso, suponemos que el verdadero Hien está en el cuerpo de Vanessa.

-¡Qué maravilloso!

Respondí con un sarcasmo. Yo temía que Tenshi y Senji llegarían muy lejos en sus deducciones sobre Hien, solo para hacerme enfadar y alejarme de él.

-Sé lo mucho que odian a Hien, y esto es demasiado. Dile a tus amigas, a ti y Senji que de ahora en adelante los considero mis enemigos. Creí que teníamos una amistad a toda prueba, pero ya fue suficiente.

-¡Chö!

-Niégame que odias a Hien -Tenshi apretó la mandíbula, no menos que los puños.

-Demasiado, pero no significa nada para refutar mi argumento.

-Esas niñas les han lavado el cerebro. No puedo fiarme de ellas, quizá solo se trate de una mala broma planeada por los "fans" de Vanessa. Si ustedes se unen al club muy su problema.

-No tienes ningún derecho a hablar así de ellas. Jamás han hecho algo contra nosotros.

-¿Quién sabe? Tienen potencial de espías.

Tenshi resopló con fastidio, yo sabía que su paciencia era inquebrantable, pero la mía en cambio estaba por esfumarse. Continuó diciendo.

-No te lo cuento ni por Hien ni por Vanessa que odio casi a partes iguales. No me importa lo que le pasa a ése "tipo". Solamente te lo digo por que te considero mi amigo y odio verte mal. Incluso te recomendaría alejarte de Hien, pero sé que no me escucharías y que de hacerme caso, tu depresión sería peor.

No pude reprimir el reírme como tonto un rato. Esas palabras: "amigo", "verme mal", "depresión", en verdad no podían haber salido de Tenshi.

-Esa niña te ha cambiado mucho también. Mírate. Ésa Sakura Tenshi se ha robado a mi amigo.

Entorné los ojos hacia los árboles a mitad del patio. La niña Tenshi estaba esperando a su novio.

-Considerando que Hien la golpeó, ella, a quien nombras tan despectivamente, debería ser la última persona en querer ayudarlo. Pero claro, solo se trata del enemigo.

¿Hien golpeando a una chica? Tenshi sí que sabía cómo hacerme reír.

-Suficiente.

Tenshi y yo tomamos caminos opuestos con la sola finalidad de alejarnos. Alcancé a Senji en mi habitación para relevarlo de su puesto de vigilancia. Sin decirle una sola palabra, ni mirarlo, él solo se salió y yo cerré detrás de él dando un portazo.

-Ya sé porqué te pusiste de genio insoportable hace unos días -le confesé a Hien, con muy poco ánimo de entrar en detalles. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando llamaron a mi puerta. Abrí aún muy enojado.

-Ya les digo que no son bienvenidos aquí -abrí y solté mis palabras sin antes haberme percatado de quién era la persona delante. Hien se puso justo detrás de mí al reconocerlo. Detuve cualquier intento suyo de iniciar una pelea. Sobra decir cuál era mi sorpresa.

-Vanessa. ¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir, ni siquiera deberías poder moverte.

-No ha tenido suficiente, déjame terminar con él.

-Cierra la boca, Hien -le empujé para que hiciera distancia.

Vanessa no llevaba puesto el uniforme del Instituto, ni la bata de hospital. Vestía muy a su usanza, una cosa estrafalaria que pretendía ser un vestido, el cual no alcanzaba a cubrir los vendajes ni el collarín. con el propio cabello trataba en vano de ocultar una parte de la cara. Estaba en pie con la única ayuda de un bastón, que sujetaba con una actitud imponente, como si no tuviera ninguna herida. Volando sobre su cabeza estaba la mariposa que Hien llamaba como Natasha, encadenada de forma invisible a uno de sus brazos. Sin decir nada, alzó ése mismo brazo, haciendo la seña de querer devolver la mariposa por la que tanto habían peleado.

-Ya no la quiero, como puedes ver, tengo otra incluso mejor -Hien torció el gesto mirando a Vanessa con asco y él igualmente molesto, jaló con la otra mano de su cadena invisible que ataba a Natasha, tirando tan fuerte hasta arrancarse el brazo. Tal acción no debería requerir demasiada fuerza debido a la fractura que ya tenía. Yo abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, fui poco sensible al derramamiento de sangre que salpicó al rededor.

-No tienes que hacer tonterías Vanessa. Si tanto querías romper la cadena, solo hubieras deshecho tu propio conjuro.

Vanessa tiró de la cadena para dársela a Hien, quien no quería en absoluto a Natasha.

-Por tu propio bien devuélvete al hospital -le dije atónito a un despreocupado chico que solo se me quedó viendo con el único ojo libre de parche. A sus labios asomó una sonrisa tierna que dudaba mucho pudiera hacer él con tanta sinceridad como demostraba. Soltó la cadena poco a poco como en cámara lenta.

Hien todavía se negaba a aceptarla cuando vi, o me pareció ver que Natasha estaba por irse volando detrás de Vanessa de propia voluntad. Mi chico impidió que eso sucediera, jaló de la cadena invisible de mala gana, la atoró a uno de los postes de su cama sin más.

Vanessa se giró lentamente, dirigió su bastón para echar a andar sus pasos por donde había venido. Poco me faltó para ir detrás de él y darle el brazo para ayudarlo a caminar. Daba mucha pena su estado, algo me decía que había tenido suficiente castigo ya y que, él se sentía arrepentido.

· · ·

En los días siguientes corrió el rumor de que Vanessa hacía acciones buenas, con ayuda de sus aliados, cosas como pintar las paredes de la escuela, vigilancia escolar, ayudaban a los alumnos con algún tipo de discapacidad, protegían a niños usualmente frecuentados para ser sacos de boxeo. Jugaban con lo niños y hacían campañas en contra del uso del cigarro por mencionar alguna. Sí, obviamente tuve que vaciar los bolsillos antes de entrar al salón. Me quitaron mis cigarros. Hicieron quitar de todos los puestos de revistas, al interior de la escuela, aquello que contuviera material pornográfico y casi hasta nos revisaron las mochilas, pero no pasó a más. En otras palabras, Vanessa también había cambiado y mucho, de como lo conocía yo. Trataba tan bien a todos que costaba creerlo. Tampoco lo tenía fácil, porque nadie confiaba en él y eso era normal, Vanessa tenía deudas con cuanto alumno había en el Instituto, desde el más pequeño hasta el más viejo. Solo un tonto podría volver a confiar en él.

Me tocó verlo con las amigas de Tenshi y Senji mientras caminaba yo tranquilamente entre los pasillos de la escuela. Hien venía conmigo y pude notar que le molestó que yo me quedara viendo lo que pasaba.

-Pequeño tonto, ¿por nada te pones así?

-Como si fuera lo único. Hace unos días me prometiste que seguiríamos con aquello en lo que nos quedamos sin terminar. ¿Lo recuerdas? Prometiste que cuando volviéramos a clases...

-Ah, eso es...

-Pareciera que lo olvidaste.

-Hien yo nunca olvido y menos algo así.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo mis motivos.

-¿Y son?

-Me falta inspiración o algo así. Verás, no es nada fácil. Necesito ir de compras. La escuela ya no me suministra mis últimos recursos. Tú entiendes.

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a tu material pornográfico?

-Me refiero a... sí, bueno y los cigarros. Pero también cerró la tienda de telas, quebró o algo así. Estoy muy deprimido por eso y por que mi par de amigos se están volviendo del bando enemigo. ¿Te parece si salimos de compras próximamente? La escuela planea una excursión para visitar sitios de interés, una tipo feria del empleo y es mercado a la vez.

-Aburrido.

-Te compraré lo que quieras.

-No estoy interesado en baratijas.

-Pero son algo que yo te regalo. ¿En verdad no quieres? Te probaré ropa y accesorios.

-¡Basta! Me largo.

-O también podemos, si quieres, ascender al grado de "cita" la excursión.

-¡Una cita es para dos personas! No para la escuela entera.

Me divertí siguiendo los apresurados pasos de Hien.

-Veo que te gusta mi idea. Sirve que nos distraemos un poco de nuestros propios problemas.

Suspiré. En verdad tenía muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar saborear una noche de deseo con Hien cuando las oportunidades se estaban dando últimamente a cuentagotas? Algo me pasaba y era serio. ¿Acaso acababa de dejar de desearlo? ¿Ya no me atraía él? Lo primero que me robaba el sueño era el hecho de no saber qué cosa pasaba con Hien. Claro que tenía mis certezas, pero al mismo tiempo, las dudas me estaba haciendo prisionero.

¿Él era realmente Hien?

Y por permitirme ese tipo de dudas y temores, la razón volvía para abofetearme diciendo: ¿acaso dudas de él? ¡¿Qué tal si solo son meras suposiciones? Me gustaba creer más el hecho de que el corazón de Hien hubiera sido arrebatado en lugar de un intercambio de almas. ¡Lo cual era ridículo! Nadie puede hacer un intercambio como de ese tipo, mucho menos estudiantes adolescentes que apenas si pueden tener cerebro para aprobar sus exámenes.

Suponiendo que fuera verdad que Hien era Vanessa y que Vanessa era Hien... habría sucedido exactamente lo que yo presentía desde antes de que me pusieran a "dormir". Intenté decírselos pero no pude hacerlo, Vanessa debió suponer que yo abriría la boca y por eso me envenenó la comida usando a ésa "cosa" de ser fantasmal. Pensándolo así tiene un poco de sentido.

Me desvié del camino que tomó Hien para ir a consultar al director, en espera de alguna lógica observación. Mi sorpresa fue que en lugar de encontrarlo a él, estaba un sujeto indeseado detrás de su escritorio.

-Adelante, Chö, te estaba esperando. Me presentaré, mi nombre es Watanuki...

-No me importa. Vine a ver al director, así que puedo volver más tarde.

-Por ahora soy el que lleva el caso de el alumno Hien... ¿sucede algo anormal en él últimamente?

-Usted no conoce a Hien ni tiene nada qué ver con ésta escuela. Váyase de aquí.

-Vine a dejar unos cupones de una tienda en la que trabajo, es para el asunto de la excursión. Sería muy provechoso que fuera a "mirar" en ella. No sé, tal vez encuentre algo para curar a Hien.

Lo miré incrédulo. Me dio escalofríos la mirada del chico. Algo no estaba bien, daba la sensación de que Hien fuera su conejillo de Indias.

-Asistiré a la excursión pero por mis propios motivos.

Salí dando un portazo. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido el director cuando uno lo necesitaba? Maldición.

-Necesito un cigarrillo... Ni modo, tendré qué salir de la escuela.

-Te ofrezco uno si es que tienes un segundo para charlar.

Volví el rostro hacia la conocida cara de mi ex jefe de grupo, ahora profesor.

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

-Por tu cara diría que todo lo contrario. Te vez muy triste, ¿sabes?

Tsubasa, maldito... Él sabía cómo poner el dedo en mi llaga. Salimos a caminar no muy lejos de los salones de clases, de hecho a espaldas de los edificios. Una banca que se veía entre unos jardines fue nuestra sala improvisada de fumadores.

-Que yo sepa, tú no fumas -dije mientras encendía él mi cigarrillo con un chasquido de sus dedos.

-Hay muchas cosas sobre mí que todavía no sabes, Chö.

-Tú siempre te has mostrado tranquilo y sin más preocupaciones que las de tu carrera de profesor y tu hobby de torturarme trayendo aquí a tu amante.

-Es por eso que te digo que no me conoces.

-No esperes que piense que tú y ese tal... como se llame, son solo amigos.

-Watanuki...

-No me digas que son amigos porque te parto la cara ahora mismo.

-Somos más que hermanos, de hecho. Pero tú no podrías comprenderlo.

-Oh, claro, que entiendo almas gemelas

-No lo pongas así, Watanuki y yo somos la misma persona, aunque en distinta forma... no sabría explicarte cómo, algo semejante ocurre con Hien y su Guardián, contigo Chö y con tu Guardián.

-No entiendo. A ustedes les gusta decirme cosas raras, pero bueno, ya no me importa lo que hagas de tu vida, en realidad me gustaría que la mía tuviese un rumbo distinto, todo se está cayendo a pedazos.

-¿Tú estás enterado de lo que le pasa a Hien?

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no quiero aceptarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Solté una nube de humo de mi boca, realmente deseaba sacarlo a flote, aquello que más me preocupaba.

-Que no sé quién es Hien... Estoy aterrado, es decir, si en verdad Hien no es Hien, no puedo creerlo a pesar de las pruebas, porque es su mismo cuerpo, su misma cara, su olor... pero que solamente se comporta un poco diferente y que ha olvidado cosas... él aún me desea porque no puedo decir que yo a Vanessa le haya interesado alguna vez. Lo que me hace pensar que yo nunca he saboreado en verdad a Hien, tan solo me he quedado en su corteza; hay veces que no sé en qué estará pensando y me hace sentir distante, como si él fuera algo bastante ajeno a mí. Es molesto tratar de pensar que la mente de Hien está en un cuerpo ajeno al suyo: en Vanessa... o en ¿Hien? Y si pienso en ello, en realidad Hien no era Hien desde el principio, su abuelo lo dijo. Si es algo como esto... yo ya no sé qué más pensar de él. ¿Qué es lo que quise o vi en él desde un principio? ¿A él o a su falso cuerpo?

-Tanto tú como él deben estar pasándolo mal, recuerda que es él el más incómodo, puesto que no debe ser nada fácil su situación.

-No tengo cara para hablar con él, estoy muy confundido respecto a lo que siento por él, de la forma en que sea Hien.

-Veo que todavía tienes mucho qué meditar.

Tsubasa me pasó el brazo por los hombros. Yo apenas y pude notarlo. Cualquiera que nos viera podría pensar que entre nosotros había algo más que amistad y casi así era.

Un sonido de arrastre, seguido por el de un bastón tocando el suelo fue lo que nos hizo volvernos a mí y a Tsubasa, quien en el acto bajó su brazo de mis hombros y su rostro delató nerviosismo.

-Hien... -dijo él queriendo añadir algo, pero nada más salió de su boca.

Para mí, él era solo el cuerpo de Vanessa, todo deshecho. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ante ese "trasto" como debería hacerlo al tratarse de Hien. Era incómodo pensar que él lo fuera y al mismo tiempo no.

Vanessa no era muy ágil en ése estado de salud, de modo que le tomaría mucho tiempo alejarse. De su único ojo con el que podía vernos, arrojó una lágrima. Sea Vanessa o Hien, ambos tenían los días contados, ambos para mí eran él y al mismo tiempo no. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Arrojarme a los brazos de Vanessa y llorar ésta tragedia? No pude más, cerca de él, yo le era un peligro y estando distante también. Si no hubiera caído dormido, nada de esto tendría qué pasar.

Tiré del brazo de Tsubasa, arrojé la colilla del cigarro de mi otra mano para dirigirla al rostro de él. Todo fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta en absoluto de lo que hacía. Había culminado besando a mi ex-jefe de grupo, no sin sentir poco placer en ello, para al final apartarme y decir de forma hiriente:

-No estoy interesado en un Hien que ya no se parece en nada a ti, en mente y cuerpo.

Maldito de mí. El único ojo visible de Vanessa se volvió tambaleante en su propia órbita. La línea húmeda atravesaba su mejilla en el único vestigio que me delataba su llanto. Soportó en su sitio y sin poder decir palabra. Tsubasa me apartó y se volvió con Vanessa, quien con un gesto rechazó su ayuda. Lentamente se fue de allí.

-Chö, ¿no vas a decir nada? ¿Dejarás que se vaya así nada más? -Me insistió.

-Hien está muerto para mí -concluí mis pensamientos. Algo se quebraba en mi interior, arañándome el alma-. Ya no existe, ya no es... Como si hubiera muerto.

-¡Chö! Él sigue allí, no puedes darle la espalda.

-¡Cállate! No eres quien para decírmelo. Para mí, Hien está muerto.

"Muerto". Lo dije muchas veces y él mismo podía ir escuchándolo en lo que huía a paso lento. Lo sé, porque tampoco puedo verlo en mis sueños, él desapareció solamente desde aquella vez en que caí dormido. Sus últimas palabras para mí fueron aquellas letras en unas hojas de papel, bañadas en lágrimas por algunas partes. Eso era todo.

Claro que me dolía llegar a ésa conclusión.

· · ·

Volví más tarde a mi mundo de auto-engaño, para ver a un Hien que entraba a nuestra habitación cerrando de un portazo y con el humor de un demonio. Vació la mochila repleta de libros en su cama en busca de respuestas, cuestiones que nunca encontrarían solución. Se volvió abruptamente contra mí. Me tomó del cuello acorralándome contra mi cama y diciendo cosas confusas.

-¿Cómo hago para liberar el poder del Guardián de Fuego? ¡Dímelo! Día a día se extingue lo que era al principio. ¿Y cómo uso el poder de tu Guardián?

-Idiota... ¿de qué hablas?

-Llevo días intentándolo. ¿Qué se supone que...?

Tenshi y Senji aparecieron para ayudarme a liberar. Hien solo arrojó fuego con furia descontrolada y hasta esquivable pero era un tremendo poder...

-¡Basta! -Urgí a Hien. Lo acorralé contra la ventana, amenazando con dejarlo caer por el precipicio a su espalda, serían varios metros así que debía pensárselo bien antes de hacer tonterías.

-Dime, ¿no estás todavía contento con lo que ya tienes? ¿Qué más quieres? Mataste a la persona que más he querido y todavía pides más. ¡Estoy harto de ti! Lo que sea que eres.

-Chö, espera, soy yo. ¿Cómo es que no me reconoces?

-¡Cállate! -Giré el rostro-. Senji, Tenshi, ¿podrían traer a Vanessa... quiero decir, a Hien aquí?

-Dalo por hecho -Senji dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Tenshi aguardó por si yo requería ayuda extra.

-Ahora imbécil, será mejor que devuelvas a Hien a su estado de antes o te juro que al suelo te arrojaré si es necesario, para quitarle tu apestosa alma al cuerpo de Hien.

-Aguarda Chö, buen amigo, no te sulfures...

¿Que no me sulfure? No me conoces, yo todavía no estaba en mi punto máximo de enojo...

-Alguien va a hacerle compañía a mi difunta madre.

Mis manos por sí solas drenaban la energía de Hien, eso quedaba claro. Si el tal "Hien" no cedía a mi petición terminaría muerto de una u otra forma.

-Además, yo no puedo repetir el conjuro, una vez que se ha hecho es imposible revertirlo...

-Tú no vas a dejarlo así como está.

-Chö, se sensato, si yo muero te meterás en serios problemas.

-No más graves de lo que tú ya me has hecho saborear.

¡Maldita sea, por millonésima vez! No quería hacerle daño al cuerpo de Hien. Me estaba colmando la paciencia la terquedad de ése intruso.

-Si me lastimas ten en cuenta de a quién irá a ser el daño. Ahora mismo podría intercambiar de lugar contigo, así que no te convendría meter tus narices, Chö.

Claro, como me lo temía, el auténtico Vanessa era un completo cobarde que se ocultaba bajo sus sucias artimañas. Tuve que liberarlo, si quería ayudar a Hien no podía arriesgarme a mi mismo, tan solo complicaría las cosas.

-Bien, si me disculpan -dijo y sin más desapareció de nuestra vista. Más tarde llegó Senji con Vanessa. Tenshi le explicó en mi lugar lo sucedido. Ya era tarde, Hien se había escapado y no estábamos seguros de cómo hacer para que revirtiera el cambio de cuerpos, siendo como era él... un completo tramposo. En todo momento le dí la espalda a "Vanessa", solo volví el rostro cuando escuché un comentario de Tenshi y Senji, que llamó mi atención. Vanessa yacía inclinando la cabeza en el mismo suelo.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso.

-Gracias... -escuché la voz ahogada del cuerpo quebradizo. Humedecía el suelo con sus propias lágrimas-. Hay... una forma... para revertir el conjuro. He estudiado los libros que dejó él en su dormitorio... Pero se necesita de alguien capaz de ver todo tipo de espíritus... alguien con un tipo de conexión sobrenatural con ellos.

-Nosotras podemos hacerlo -aparecieron en escena las pequeñas Sakura Tenshi y Sakura Senji. Muy a pesar de que las chicas no eran permitidas en dormitorios de chicos. Oír aquello fue un bálsamo para mi alma. Mientras ellas levantaban a "Vanessa", yo salía en busca de Hien.

-Iré a buscarlo. ¿Lo necesitamos cerca, no es así?

Nos pusimos de acuerdo en reunirnos en un lugar despejado de gente, muy cerca de la grieta del acantilado Hacer llegar a Hien no era cosa fácil, sabiendo lo tramposo que era su "ser" interior. Tenshi me ayudó en el sentido de que no podía atacar dos puntos a la vez. Él congelando y yo debilitándolo, pronto lo habíamos capturado.

Según los escritos encontrados por Vanessa, para revertir el conjuro había qué hacer que ambos cuerpos se tocasen, solo ellos, sino resultaría una mezcla nada posible de arreglar y el conjuro requería de cierta concentración y correcta pronunciación de las palabras.

Como eran inexpertas en la materia, necesitarían dibujar en el suelo un círculo con símbolos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitan para hacerlo? No creo poder retenerlo por mucho tiempo más. Las apuró Tenshi, mientras que Senji se encargaba de poner el montículo de hielo en el punto requerido para ello.

Una de las Sakuras se puso en un lado y la otra detrás de Vanessa. Tenshi descongeló apenas una mano de Hien para que Vanessa pudiera sujetarla. Era evidente que se resistiría, sacando bolas de fuego que Vanessa ni siquiera podía esquivar, aún con ello no retrocedió.

Yo era allí un simple estorbo que con ansiedad se dedicaba a ver lo que pasaba. Sakura Senji añadió viendo los apuntes.

-Falta una parte aquí, arrancaron una hoja.

Vanessa vomitaba sangre y daba muchas más muestras de debilidad, incluso le vi dudar sobre sujetar la mano de Hien. Invoqué una cadena entre ellos para unirlos. Vanessa replicó con una mirada hacia mí.

-Más vale que no te rindas. Si no hacen el cambio me veré obligado a matar a ambos. A uno para que no utilice más nuestros Guardianes y al otro para ya no verlo agonizando de forma tan penosa.

-¡Chö! ¡Estas loco! -Me gritó Senji.

-¡Es lo que pienso hacer!

-Es decisión de Hien si no quiere devolverle a Vanessa el maltrato que le hizo él mismo, es decir, regresarlo a su cuerpo original. Por eso es que no se decide -insistió.

-Sí que eres Hien por dentro -murmuré mirando al titubeante Vanessa-, pero es cierto que tengo deseos de volver a besarte a ti, pequeño tonto y no sentir que estoy tomando a otra persona... así que, lo siento.

Apreté de la cadena que unía a ambos. Sakura Senji hacía junto a Sakura Tenshi los cálculos necesarios y pronto estaban de acuerdo en el conjuro a seguir en coordinación. Tomaron sus posiciones a ambos lados del círculo dibujado en el suelo.

-Tengo, miedo... -insistió él, escupiendo al suelo otra cantidad de sangre mayor a la anterior-. No quiero morir así tampoco, mi cuerpo original también es un lugar de agonía.

A ambos no debería quedarles mucho tiempo... así que desistió de resistirse. No encontré palabras para consolarlo tampoco, porque era inútil intentarlo. Me quedé mirándolo en todo momento. Las palabras que siguieron las escuché apenas.

"Cuerpo y alma que nacieron juntos... reconózcanse y vuelvan a ser lo que eran al principio, uno solo, una unidad, un solo ser, como lo era la única escritura de su nombre en el libro de la vida de las almas en éste mundo"

Varios símbolos desconocidos para mí comenzaron a dibujarse alrededor de los dos y a girar . Ambas Sakuras, leyeron parte de ese lenguaje antiguo, tratando de ordenarlo de la forma más adecuada, lo de Vanessa con Vanessa, lo de Hien con lo de...

-No veo la parte corporal de Hien -murmuró Senji.

Las Sakuras tuvieron que acomodar aparte las partes que no concernían ni a Hien, ni a Vanessa y terminaron el conjuro.

-"Las almas vuelvan al lugar al que pertenecen"

Apreté la mandíbula con preocupación. ¿Hien volvería a ser quien era? Apenas el conjuro se borró, separamos cuanto antes a ambos. El cuerpo de Vanessa comenzó a aullar de dolor, dándonos más que lástima. Volví mi atención al cuerpo de Hien... suponiendo que todo fuera bien, él tendría que volver a su anterior y falso cuerpo también...

-¿Hien? -Pregunté, él se descongeló en un parpadeo y dijo.

-Hien no está aquí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces el conjuro ha sido inútil?

-Ellas lo han hecho bien -dijo el cuerpo de Hien. A Sakura Tenshi y Sakura Senji se les nubló la mente y cayeron desmayadas-. Es normal que les haya requerido mucho esfuerzo -siguió diciendo.

-Si no eres tú Hien, entonces ¿dónde está él? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Eso no importa ahora. Dudo mucho que encuentren al verdadero Hien, si es que él ha despertado, no estoy seguro de si querrá dejarse ser visto. Por otro lado, si Hien quiere regresar a tomar este cuerpo, le supondrá volver a su estado anterior en el que estaba: agonizando, literalmente más muerto que vivo.

Él cuerpo de Hien cerró los ojos y llamó al Hien que debía ser el alma. Miramos a todas partes, pero él debería estar lejos o simplemente invisible a nuestros ojos.

-¿Hien, puedes oírme?

-Sí, he escuchado lo que dicen.

-¿Dónde estás? -Grité a la voz que no sabía de dónde provenía.

-No lo sé, yo... no puedo moverme. Nada me duele, sin embargo. Estoy bien, pero no siento ningún miembro.

-La pregunta importante es: ¿quieres volver a tomar éste cuerpo prestado?

-¿Prestado? -Murmuré para mí mismo.

-Si es la única forma de poder ver a Chö, quiero hacerlo, quiero volver.

-¡Ese cuerpo te matará!

-No es morir lo que quiero, sino poder ver a Chö como antes, siendo quien yo era. En éste otro lugar no sé siquiera si podré moverme, me siento tan pesado... Yo solo deseo volver, por favor.

-Así será. El precio que se debe al guardián de Chö tendrá que ser pagado igualmente y tu regreso se cobrará con el anterior estado delicado de salud que tenías. ¿Lo aceptas? -Dijo el Hien corporal.

-Sí.

-Entonces, haré el cambio...

En un parpadeo, el Hien corporal perdió todo equilibrio. Yo me adelanté para evitar que cayera al suelo. Una somnolienta mirada se clavó en mí como si fuera la última.

-¿Eres tú, Hien? ¿Realmente eres... tú?

-Sí, Chö...

-Perdóname Hien... por todo lo que te he hecho y te he dejado abandonado.

Detrás de mí, Vanessa alzaba sus manos con tal de alcanzarme, tomándome por el tobillo. Su boca era una fuente de sangre y alguno que otro de sus miembros como el brazo roto. Murmuró alguna cosa lentamente mientras yo le veía con ojos desorbitados.

Fue lo último que pudo hacer él antes de derrumbarse en el suelo por su propio peso. Senji comprobó que ese había sido el aliento final de Vanessa. Hien lloró por él en silencio, estoy seguro, reprochándose severamente.

-Olvida todo Hien. Por ahora solo trata de descansar. ¿De acuerdo?

Él fue cerrando sus párpados lentamente. Sus ojos húmedos volvían a su color castaño acaramelado, borrándose el rastro rojo y perdiendo lo agresivo en su expresión del rostro entero. Suspiré aliviado, a medias.

-Habremos de dar explicaciones a la dirección, y hacer lo correspondiente con el cuerpo de Vanessa.

Me tomó un par de horas hacer lo respectivo al asunto y al final volví a los dormitorios donde Hien dormía o aparentaba dormir. Se levantó en cuanto entré. La mariposa de fuego Natasha volaba libre de su atadura desde que había dejado antes a Hien en su cama, eso significaba que Vanessa ya no vivía, al igual que la otra mariposa de fuego que hice se había desaparecido; muriendo él sus cadenas o recipientes mágicos desaparecían.

Me senté al borde de su cama. Dudó Hien un poco antes de echarme los brazos al cuello.

-Si no quieres, no tienes por qué...

-¡Sí quiero!

-Lo que dije antes, cuando estaba con Tsubasa...

-No lo recuerdo -mintió. Sentí su cuerpo entero temblar.

-Hien, si algo como esto se volviera a repetir -ensombrecí mi rostro-... De haber una próxima amenaza hacia ti, no estoy seguro de si yo seré útil, ni sé siquiera si estaré en el lugar y tiempo exacto para poder ayudarte... así que tenemos qué tomar ciertas medidas...

Aparté los brazos que me rodeaban, con delicadeza. Sujeté sus manos entre las mías.

-Lo último que deseo es pedirte esto -respiré hondo antes de decirle-: vuelve a casa y quédate bajo el cuidado de tu novia...

-No.

Hien se mordió el labio callando demasiado tarde su verdadero sentir. Debí escucharlo. No sabía lo que seguía después, al lugar al que lo estaba acorralando. Si tuviera el don de ver hacia el futuro como ella... tal vez le sería más de ayuda, en lugar de estar de continuo haciéndole trizas la vida.

-Dejaré el celular encendido para ella... pero no abandonaré la escuela, aunque no fuese a tener vida para concluir mis estudios.

No derramó una sola lágrima pese a todo. Su semblante delataba el dolor, pero de una forma más tranquila. En cierta forma me pareció que había madurado muchísimo, dejándome muy atrás. Se veía capaz de conseguir lo que fuera, solo que él pendía de un hilo.

Tomó el aparato, que encontró sin mayores problemas, lo desempolvó un poco y solo comprobó que no tenía batería. Hizo lo propio para "revivirlo" y en ese tiempo no supe más qué decir.

-Sonríe Chö. Te tomas mis propios problemas muy personalmente. Veme aquí, estoy completo. Mierda, estoy bastante aliviado: el cuerpo de Vanessa era mucho más pesado que el mío... es decir, me sentía sin fuerzas. No era conciente de lo que se sentía ser débil.

-¿Sonríes ahora?

-Tuve antes muchos deseos de ser tú, libre de la carga de mi don de fuego, y ya que lo he experimentado, no puedo quejarme de que uno de mis más ansiados sueños se volvió realidad, aunque a un precio bastante bien cobrado.

Hien hizo una seña con sus manos de tentarse a sí mismo las casi inexistentes tetas. El muy maldito me hizo reír. Su mueca de asco lo dejó muy claro.

-Odié esas cosas, pesaban una tonelada cada una. ¿De qué demonios las tenía hechas? No tengo una miserable idea, pero qué incómodo fue. El solo hecho de pararme frente a la puerta de los baños, fue todo un caso, me exprimí los sesos pensando en qué rayos debía elegir, el de mujeres o el de hombres.

-No me digas que también se castró Vanessa.

-Solo eso faltaría, tardé un rato en encontrarme "eso" lo que sea que pareciera ducto de orina. Los doctores me habían puesto un...

-Basta, no lo digas...

-Era muy penoso, pero me sentía libre del fuego, era lo único que me aliviaba, eso y verte otra vez despierto, aunque junto a mí yo que no era yo... y ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de que ahora lo soy... No obstante, ese es mi problema, Chö. Aliviánate y olvidemos este absurdo capítulo.

Volvió a reírse de alguna cosa que se acordó. Verlo así era un alivio. Me vi tentado a abrazarlo y echarme a llorar y reír en el hueco de su cuello al mismo tiempo. Viéndolo en cierta forma, ya distantes y lejanas las dificultades, no parecían tocarnos.

-Verás, es que es ridículo... cada que traté de calentar una taza de café, lo que salía de mis manos no era fuego, sino hielo. ¡Qué tonto!

-Sí, algo que en otro tipo de situación preferirías.

-¿Yo calentándome una taza de café? Con lo que odio las bebidas calientes. ¿Comprendes? Prefiero los helados, así que allí tenía mi helado de café... ¡Cuando tenía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos! No tiene mucho sentido.

-Me imagino.

-Por cierto, ¿leíste la carta que te dejé en casa de mi abuelito?

-Sí, la encontré con ayuda de tu Guardián. Hiciste un buen trabajo -Hien se ruborizó y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-En cuanto cargue la batería del celular, mi problema apenas comenzará. Sakura debe estar muy enojada por todo lo que puse en ésa carta y por todo lo que me he pasado haciendo. No la conoces enojada, puede llegar a ser terrible.

-Escalofriante.

-Sí, eso mismo.

Los ojos de Hien me esquivaron mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos entre los pliegues de su cama. Para romper el silencio volvió a añadir.

-Será mejor que revise lo atrasado que estoy en los deberes si quiero avanzar.

Ignoró totalmente mi presencia quizá sabiendo que no obtendría nada de mí que lo entretuviera o lo empujara a hacer "travesuras" Mucho menos una pizca de mi cariño, si es que existía para darle más vueltas al asunto. Ni aún Hien en su alto sentido del deber, pudo hacer mucho en sus libros y cuadernos, pues quedó pronto tan profundamente dormido por el cansancio o algo más que, ni siquiera fue conciente de ello. Yo que lo vi, le eché un manto encima antes de que fuera mi turno de cerrar los ojos.

El delicioso sueño que tanto añoraba volvió a mí, Hien aparecía en él después de tanto tiempo, era como si estuviera literalmente dentro de mí, como si volviera a estar completo. El fuego de él volvía a quemarme con ésa tímida intensidad natural... No salté de emoción ni corrí a él. Tal como si fuera una primera vez, le vi como si se tratara de otro sueño o una rara coincidencia. En fin, mi sorpresa era el corto silencio. Hien volvió a reír.

-Todo está bien, Chö. Ah, por cierto, hay un favor que quiero pedirte.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Verás, no estoy muy seguro, resulta que hace unos días antes de que despertaras, yo bebí alcohol... un poquito -me miró con titubeos, yo puse ojos desorbitados de sorpresa-. Y perdí la noción de exactamente lo que pasó después.

-Aguarda, ¿tú bebiendo alcohol? ¿Me lo juras? ¿Y a qué se debió ése cambio de chico aburrido a uno más "cool"?

Hien se ruborizó y en el acto giró el rostro para no permitirme ver su expresión.

-¡Nada en especial! Solo que... por alguna razón atribuyo a ése lapsus, una bronca enorme con Tenshi y no me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara. Él acaba de ayudarme con lo del cambio de cuerpo para volver a la normalidad y ahora yo quisiera agradecerle y al mismo tiempo pedirle perdón por lo que sea que lo haya ofendido... Me preguntaba si tú podrías...

Hien jugaba a unir las puntas de sus dedos índices, mientras soltaba a balbuceos las palabras.

-¿Quieres que yo pregunte a Tenshi sus motivos para querer mandarte a la tumba a que te coman los gusanos? ¿Es eso? -Lo dije con tan normal timbre de voz que parecía fuera verdad que Tenshi pensaba hacerle eso a Hien, motivo suficiente para que temblara de pies a cabeza.

-¿T-tan grave es lo que hice? Maldita sea, no vuelvo a beber en mi vida.

-Sí, fue grave... Pero retira eso de que no volverás a beber, me gustaría ver cómo te portas al estar ebrio.

-¡No te daré el gusto! -Hizo una de sus caras chistosas otra vez, enojándose de repentino. Reí una vez más.

-Veamos... -hice como que ignoraba su gesto-, ya no tengo qué preguntar nada a Tenshi, él mencionó antes si mal no recuerdo, algo sobre que tú habías golpeado a Sakura... su Sakura.

-¡¿Golpeé a Sakura Tenshi!

-Eso dijo él.

Hien quedó hecho una piedra... terriblemente asustado.

-Es evidente que no tienes ni idea. ¿Quieres que trate de abogar por ti?

Él no pensó ni dos segundos para contestarme con voz seca:

-No. Soy yo quien debe disculparse inmediatamente, no solo con Tenshi.

Lo vi haciendo esfuerzos por despertar, presionando sus sienes. Corrió dando vueltas alrededor de mí, esperando agitarse. Nada ocurrió.

-Estás demasiado cansado por todo lo que ha pasado, no creo que te sea fácil -analicé-. Será mejor esperar a que mi odioso reloj despertador me devuelva a la realidad y haré lo posible por hacerte volver en sí.

-Gracias.

-Descuida. Aunque no respondo si me da tentación de usar mis propios métodos -me pasé la lengua por los labios.

-¡Ni lo pienses!

Y allí estaba yo, volviendo a hacerlo enfadar con tonterías. Ya era hora de que estuviera acostumbrado, pero seguía fastidiándose a la menor provocación. Me encantaba.

-Anda, no digas que no te hace ilusión...

Su cara se volvió roja de repente. Cuánto extrañaba verlo así.

-Cuando yo quiero tú no quieres y al revés -dijo volviéndose serio aún con el rubor pintándole la cara.

-Tenemos miedo. Si uno afloja, el otro meterá las manos para no caer, o eso supongo -contesté en el mismo tono aburrido de hablar con la triste sinceridad.

-Eso debe ser -Hien hizo círculos imaginarios, inclinándose en el suelo-. Entonces estando así las cosas, jamás te dejaré acercarte a mí, prefiero al Chö que me fastidia en lugar del Chö que se aleja de mí.

-¿Ah? -Me puse a su altura, en cuclillas también, con algo de diversión adivinándose en mis pupilas y mi sonrisa maligna-. ¿Estás rehuyendo de mí a propósito para obtener lo que deseas?

-¡No!

El tono de sus mejillas se intensificó. Yo puse una mano en su cara un segundo apenas y sus ojos se volvieron un par de súplicas por hacer no sé, cualquiera de mis estupideces.

-Perdiste -retiré mi mano como si él ya me estuviera quemando.

-Es difícil hacer como si nada. No me molestes.

-Ambos lo deseamos.

-Pero no pasará nada.

-Eso es verdad.

Otra larga pausa. Hien jugaba con sus cabellos... era como una invitación a que tomara su mano, o no sé. Me atreví a poner mi mejilla junto a la de él por inercia, sin pensarlo siquiera. Él tembló primero y se apartó.

-Distancia, Chö. Si te me acercas se apaga mi cerebro...

-No tiene caso que me evites, así sea lo único a lo que te puedas aferrar de mí. He decidido dejarte en paz desde hace un tiempo. Pero no deja de ser divertido ver cómo te enojas -cambié el tono de conversación en un segundo, apenas a tiempo. Hien resopló. Estoy seguro de que maduraba, se guardaba algo o no sé. Una nueva faceta de él que no conocía. Si no ponía suficiente atención nunca sabría la verdad sobre la identidad y esencia propia de Hien.

Me acomodé a mis anchas sentado en el suelo imaginario, solo para contemplar aquella "cosa" que debía ser el alma de Hien seguramente. ¿Cómo podría reconocerlo del resto del mundo si no llevara un rostro?

-¿Qué sería bueno regalarle a Syao-Ten y Saku-Ten? No creo que una baratija ayude de todas formas.

-Puedes ver si encuentras algo interesante en la excursión que haremos próximamente.

-Tal vez. Me pareció oír algo sobre la excursión.

Volvió a jugar con los cordones de su ropa imaginaria, pensado en no sé qué cosas. Fruncí el ceño.

-Deja de flirtear.

-¡No lo estoy haciendo!

Ambos estallamos.

-Si sigues tirando de esos cordones no sabes lo que haré de ti. Quedas sobre aviso.

Hien fastidiado abrió la boca ofendido para refutar, pero dejó en sus labios contenidas sus palabras y culminó ocultando las manos entre sus piernas.

"Eres un maldito pervertido" me dije, no podía ver a Hien de otra forma que como un pedazo de carne..

-¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! -Insistí.

Parecía importarme un comino lo que fuera su alma o sus sentimientos... ¿Realmente era yo así?

-¿Ahora qué te molesta?

-Saca tus manos de allí -escupí mis vocablos casi en uno solo.

Hien harto, ya no sabía con qué distraerse. Miraba a todos lados, las manos echadas a su espalda y volvió a hacerlo... Su pie se movía como con un tic: derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda... impacientándome.

-No voy a concentrarme así, si sigues haciéndolo.

-¿Concentrarte en qué?

-¡En ti! ¡Demonios! No sé quién rayos es la persona que tengo enfrente, más allá de lo que sabe su boca y su piel.

Lo dije.

Hien clavó sus ojos desorbitados en mí. Le sostuve la mirada y me expliqué:

-Tengo que hacer esfuerzos para comprenderte, es decir: tú estas pasando por la muerte de tus padres, acabas de salir de un apuro monstruoso de vivir en otro cuerpo y me tienes frente a ti diciéndote que no voy a complacer ni mis, ni tus antojos, ya no digamos que no estoy escuchando tus sentimientos hacia mí, ni comprendo exactamente por qué te devuelvo a brazos de la bruja de tu novia. Al final, estas frente a mí sonriendo, cuando es difícil sin contar con que la tortura de tu propio cuerpo debe ser atroz. ¿Cómo puedes decir que todo está bien? ¿En qué punto me perdí que ahora sabes ocultar tus lágrimas?

-Todo eso tiene una estúpida respuesta: y es que no tengo tiempo Chö. Lo único que me queda de vida lo quiero pasar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si no te puedo tener entre mis brazos como tú crees que deseo, me conformaré con verte a ti. Eso me bastará. Yo solo... seré un tipo que se cruzó en un punto en tu vida. Es por eso que te digo que todo está bien. No te lo tomes mal. Lo importante está aquí y ahora, frente a mí. Lo que me hace feliz es llenar mis pulmones del mismo aire que tú respiras, el poder mirarte, escucharte... No importa ya que me fastidies, sería aburrido si no lo hicieras... si al final no logro hacerte reír.

-¿Hacerme reír? ¿Eso es lo que te propones?

-Son pocas y muy contadas las veces que te he visto reír con sinceridad... sin malicia alguna -los ojos de Hien se volvieron brillantes haciendo flotar frente a ellos algún recuerdo que no debía ser muy lejano-. Como la vez en que te traté por primera vez estando en el arroyo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Esa noche en que me regalaste a Natasha. Tú sonreíste y me dije a mí mismo que si fuera una chica sería tonta si no me atraía ese solo gesto, debería ser la primera en ir tras tus huesos.

-Oye, no soy solo huesos, también hay algo de carne aquí. Si mal no recuerdo tú te quedaste viendo mis... -Hien se ruborizó otra vez, recordando aquello. En nada era vergonzoso para mí, teniendo el ego como lo tenía, más bien me sentía realizado-. No ejercito mi cuerpo por nada.

-¿Qué querías? Dejas siempre muy a la vista tu pecho y abdomen, como si yo fuera a ignorarlo, aunque fuese solo para tener envidia. Y el punto no es ése.

-Yo te invité a tocar y no quisiste. Considerando que a ninguna chica le permito acercarse, debiste de haberte sentido honrado.

-Eso es...

-¿Lo vez?

-...lo que me molesta de ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Odias que te trate distinto que a los demás?

-Esa forma tuya de tratarme de forma especial cuando no nos conocíamos de nada, pero eso fue lo que me atrajo de ti, junto con esa sonrisa y el regalo del fuego que tontamente en el momento no comprendí su significado. Lo que daría por repetir y volver a ése momento.

Me extravié en el mirar cristalino, casi lloroso que ponía, su éxtasis era el mío. Ese debía ser el Hien que yo tanto quería, su esencia. Ojala que nunca saliera de ese trance y que solo pudiera pensar en mí de esa forma.

-No obstante, tu corazón ya me lo estabas entregando desde el primer momento, si lo vez bien, la cubierta que protege a la mariposa que vulgarmente llamas Natasha, es excepcional. Compensaste con creces el regalo que yo te hacía.

-¡Porque era una confusión! Yo te dí por accidente de mi fuego, sin saber...

-Admito que me dejó sin aliento esa entrega de fuego por "accidente" No recuerdo lo que pasó por mi mente en ese momento, quedé en blanco o no lo sé, era justo y exactamente el tamaño de cosa que necesitaba para volver a sonreír...

-Desde que fuiste rechazado por el profesor Tsubasa...

-Por ir tras ése tal Watanuki o como se llame el idiota.

Hien hizo cara de comprender de quién hablaba, ese desgraciado que yo odiaba por sobre todas las personas.

-Pero fui afortunado de cruzarme con éste tipo que se llama Hien... aunque solo tenga que ser un lapso de tiempo. Eres la tabla a la que me sujeto en medio de un mar en tempestad... espero no te moleste mi comparación.

-Esta bien -Hien ocultaba su rubor girando el rostro. Añadió con una evasiva-. ¿Pero no soy tan plano como una tabla, ¿o sí? Debo tener algo de pecho en alguna... parte... deja la encuentro. Tiró de los cordones de su camisa para según él hacer como que buscaba un no tan parejo cuerpo. Reí apenas. Es un buen tipo, mi pequeño tonto. Puse una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Ya no necesitas más de mí, veo que has madurado mucho. Puedes tomar tus propias decisiones Hien. Lo que sea que tú decidas y no los demás, es aquello que te protegerá... más que cualquier ayuda de un tipo como yo. Por eso confiaré de ahora en adelante un poco más en ti, creeré en lo que dices: que todo está bien.

Hien sonrió dulcemente sonrojándose. No obstante una gota salina dividió su rostro.

-Sí, lo sé. Estás poniendo todo de tu parte por sonreír. Yo también quiero trabajar por ver un día tu verdadera sonrisa una vez más.

-Gracias Chö, no sabes cuanto me reconforta poder oírte.

Hien apretó la mandíbula para no dejar salir ninguna lágrima más.

-Y a mí, ver tu fortaleza...

Ahora sí, me di la libertad de apretarlo contra mi pecho, me dio una enorme satisfacción mucho más que cualquier otro anhelo propiamente carnal. Era como si una parte de mi alma que me faltaba volviera a mí, a encajar en mi hueco resquebrajado. Hien lo llenaba todo, desde su esfuerzo por sonreír y cómo se aferraba a vivir, siendo conciente de su propia realidad y aceptándola... dándome una gran lección que nunca podría olvidar.

Tímidos dedos subieron por mi espalda para confirmarme que si yo tuve alguna vez corazón, ése debía ser Hien, solo estando él cerca podía sentir algo latiendo dentro de mi pecho. El corazón que me habían arrebatado hace tiempo, ¿volvería para quedarse?

**Capitulo 8 **

**El mundo de las brujas**

Narrador: Chö

La mañana estaba preciosa, había un poco de sol y los rastros del frío y helado viento no era gran cosa para poder arruinarnos el viaje de compras, exquisitas compras. Mi ánimo era de lo mejor pensando en todos esos atavíos que me prometía la perspectiva de visitar excéntricas tiendas de ropa, te tiliches, de telas sedosas, de ricos encajes... Lo sé, soy todo un obsesivo compulsivo, enfermo y demás por querer ver a Hien enfundado en esas cosas más propias para mujeres que para el hombre que él presumía ser. Estaba tan de buen ánimo que las molestias del viaje causadas por los ruidosos compañeros y compañeras, me importaban un comino. Yo venía platicando con Senji sobre mis ansias de una seda del mismo color que sus alas de hada, que en sí eran de un verde que se convertía en otros brillantes colores, traslúcidas, delicadas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bajo tus Alas**

Capitulo 8

**"El mundo de las brujas"**

Narrador: Chö

La mañana estaba preciosa, había un poco de sol y los rastros del frío y helado viento no eran gran cosa para poder arruinarnos el viaje de compras, exquisitas compras. Mi ánimo era de lo mejor pensando en todos esos atavíos que me prometía la perspectiva de visitar excéntricas tiendas de ropa, de tiliches, de telas sedosas, de ricos encajes... Lo sé, soy todo un obsesivo compulsivo, enfermo y demás por querer ver a Hien enfundado en esas cosas más propias para mujeres que para el hombre que él presumía ser. Estaba tan de buen ánimo que las molestias del viaje causadas por los ruidosos compañeros y compañeras me importaban un comino. Yo venía platicando con Senji sobre mis ansias de una seda del mismo color que sus alas de hada... que eran como un verde que deseaba convertirse en otros brillantes colores, traslúcido, delicado.

-Aléjate Chö, estas atravesando los límites de mi asiento.

¿Por qué estaba con Senji en lugar de ir al lado del asiento de Hien? Bueno, esa había sido decisión de él, pues tenía asuntos que atender con Tenshi, así que los dejé en el asiento de atrás al mío por si a Tenshi se le ocurriera de repente ahorcar a Hien. Pero nada de eso suceció. Mis ansias por ver que todo iba bien con ellos me hizo volver el cuerpo y asomar la cabeza por arriba de mi asiento. Dije la primer tontería que se me ocurrió cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mí preguntando sin hablar qué rayos quería, claro me sentí un niñato con una estúpida sonrisa maligna asomando por mis labios.

-¿Saben? Acabo de ver que la próxima parada del autobús será dentro de dos horas, así que tendrán que controlar sus esfínteres hasta entonces o en caso de ser necesario, requerir de mis servicios -mojé mis labios con la lengua.

-¡Nadie aquí tiene deseos de ir al baño! -Gritó enrojecidísimo Hien. Tenshi supuso el resto.

-¿Ustedes no han hecho algo así antes, cierto?

Casi pude ver como en cámara lenta la cara de indignación que se formó en Senji y el sonrojo de Tenshi acalorarlo con una mueca que me daba la impresión de odiar perderse de algo. Hien chistosamente se ajustó el pantalón, solo por si acaso. Tenshi ya estaba volteando a verlo por el rabillo del ojo cuando yo me daba vuelta y volver a sentarme como una persona normal.

-Deja de presumir tu buena suerte, Chö -murmuró de forma tan baja Senji que parecía más hablar consigo que conmigo mismo.

-¿Quieres una demostración acaso?

-Eres un imbécil.

-La primera es gratis -dije cerca de su oído.

Cómo me gustaba ver sus reacciones, eran todos unas crías. Se excitaban con cualquier tontería... o bueno, no. HIen no era ninguna tontería. Como un espía volví a girarme para atrapar una de esas expresiones de Tenshi que eran raras, muy raras, como pensando en actuar con alguna travesura...

-Hien es solo mío -susurré haciendo pucheros-. Prohibido tocar Tenshi. ¡Estas advertido!

Él volvió el rostro al lado opuesto, justo donde HIen no podía alcanzar a ver su expresión. Estando en ése raro ánimo, supuse que habían hecho las pase. No era un alivio porque Tenshi solo cambiaba un poco sus deseos: de querer matar a Hien sintiendo odio, a otro extremo, de querer matarlo deseándolo comer o no sé...

Tuve que resignarme a ponerme en buena postura sentadito en mi lugar cuando el profesor que nos acompañaba nos llamó la atención, más aparte para dejar que Hien arreglara a solas sus propios problemas, solo me quedaba confiar. Me puse un libro en el rostro para intentar dormir, aparte tenía deseos de pensar en qué cosa comprar para regalarle a HIen y a mis aburridos amigos.

Llegados al lugar de destino, nos separamos, cada uno por su lado. Hien pidió a Tenshi que lo acompañara y me impidió a mí seguirlos con una sola mirada.

-De acuerdo... -dije alzando los brazos para evitar el disparo que estaban por darme sus ojos como pistolas. Me estaba dando él solo la facilidad de ir por allí tranquilamente y escoger mi sorpresa. Sin pensarlo siquiera mi cara maligna estaba riendo otra vez. Senji debío verla porque dijo:

-Ni creas que te acompaño, no quiero entrar a tiendas a fuerza de mover culos de mujeres peleando por telas en las espectaculares "baratas" Bye!

-Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes -dije cuando el muy bestia de Senji por muy poco estalla mi burbuja de emoción, que no tenía nada qué ver con esquivar culos de señoras.

Era yo solo con el mercadillo y una misión clara: hacer muchas compras, quemar el plástico de la tarjeta de crédito y vaciar mis bolsillos. La tonta tarea de hacer las entrevistas en busca de los perfiles requeridos para los distintos trabajos la dejaría para el último, si me quedaba tiempo.

Frente a mí, el primer pasillo o mejor dicho, calle del mercado: de un vistazo me dio la pinta de ser un "mundo de brujas" una mala imitación del callejón Diagón, repleto de gente y puestos revuelto y muy viejos, como si fuera tal y como dije otro mundo. Nah, yo no busco de eso, quería algo más real, normal y no tan excesivamente excéntrico después de todo. Dirigí mis pasos hasta llegar a una encrucijada donde la mayoría de callejuelas se unían, todas con distintos temas de venta. Las de mis preciadas tiendas de tela y ropa fue lo que busqué en el poste de direcciones, cada tablón chueco en forma de flecha señalaba los nombres de calles y su tema. Como si yo fuera Alicia en el pais de las maravillas y estuviera perdida, me acerqué a él... solo que yo no deseaba escapar.

Hice mi camino mirando lo que me rodeaba con una inmensa curiosidad muy bien disimulada. La técnica consistía en ver las caras de la gente, lo que ellos apuntaban, apartándome de los vendedores que acosaban alzando sus productos y zumbando mis oídos con sus voces gritando ofertas.

-¿Qué le damos caballero?

Hice un pequeño escape de mi recorrido solo para ver a un grupo de niños haciendo bola alrededor de un anciano que vendía absolutamente nada, pero hacía muy bien reír a los chamacos valiéndose del uso de una pelota que ocultaba entre sus ropas y ésa avanzaba a través de ellas causándole cosquillas, hasta que ésta pelota asomó por la punta de una manga o en el cuello de la camisa, revelando lo que parecía una carita y un par de orejas largas como de conejo, rematando su frente con una gran piedra roja. La pelota hablaba también. Me encogí de hombros, era linda pero seguro no era algo que me quisieran vender si se veía que el hombre aquél vivía de que esa cosa entretuviera niños. Imagité sonriendo para mis adentros la cara que pondría Hien si yo le regalara una criatura como aquella, mientras que seguía observando curiosidades.

Una librería de mercancía usada y vieja se me puso enfrente. Quise probar suerte allí primero. El lugar estaba tan abandonado que bien podría estar cerrado o que nadie me atendería pronto. Me equivoqué, unos ojos me taladraron en la nuca desde algún lugar oculto, me preguntó una voz de anciano quién era yo y qué era lo que quería. Me apuntó con una escopeta.

-Mi nombre es Chö y es obvio que quiero comprar un libro de aquí... siempre y cuando encuentre uno de mi gusto. Porque quiero uno bueno, no me decepcione.

-¿Chö... dices?

-Así es. Tiene buen oído para su edad -pensé en voz alta.

-Te he escuchado, muchacho.

-Me alegro.

El viejo bajó el arma, sonrió un poco y me indicó una estantería.

-¿Asusta a todos sus clientes así?

-Si no tienen verdaderas ganas de entrar que mejor no me hagan perder el tiempo.

-Usted me agrada -dije.

-Chico, ¿gustas un cigarro? Pareces ser fumador, pero me incomoda que hueles limpio.

-Se lo acepto con mucho gusto -casi di un brinco de gusto-. Es mi novia, me prohíbe fumar en su presencia. Ella es un primor, me cuida tanto.

-Sé de qué hablas.

El viejito me cayó muy bien, de buenas a primeras me quedé platicando con él un buen rato y fumando un buen tabaco, de paso buscando en las estanterías... Más tarde salí de allí con cinco volúmenes gordos dentro de una bolsa y una cajita de cigarros de una marca mundialmente desconocida.

Caminando se me cruzó una licorería. Oh, demonios, estaba muy sensible ése día a mis vicios. Me imaginé a Hien borracho con sus mejillas rojas, tirado entre mis sábanas, lo suficientemente perdido... eso me empujó a entrar. Ya en el interior, el sake me hizo "ojitos" que decían claramente "llévame, llévame"... Y yo nada negado le dije: "Tú te vienes conmigo".

Di vueltas por aquí y por allá, distrayéndome con suprema facilidad, cargando con mis compras y pensando en la posibilidad de tener un carrito del "súper" que me vendría de "perlas"

Aún no estaba conforme con el regalo que había escogido para Hien. Un libro y una botella de Sake... parecían más un regalo para mí que para él... encima porque los libros tenían temas poco aptos para "ojitos de Hien". Lo mismo sería con la ropa y accesorios... no era algo que él pudiera desear, sino solo yo. ¿Entonces qué podía darle? Hasta ya tenía el regalo perfecto para Tenshi y Senji. Para el primero unas batacas con decoradod de calaveras, unas gafas oscuras y guantes sin dedos que parecían ensangrentados. Para el otro una funda para la guitarra con un estampado de una guía de espinas de rosas negras, sobre un fondo rojo. Resaltaría sobre su "siempre verde" acostumbrado y unas muñequeras que hacían "juego" con su guitarra. Pero mi Hien aún no tenía un digno regalo.

Respiré profundo, todavía tenía tiempo para una compra más antes de ser hora de comer y volver solo para hacer la tarea. Sin querer mis pies dieron con una extraña tienda que me haría pensar en el callejón Diagón, del mundo de Harry Potter, de no ser porque era estilo oriental, no inglés. Antes de pensarlo ya había cruzado el umbral. Una cantidad increíble de tiliches abarrotaba el local.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué es lo que desea? -Una chica de cabello oscuro y largo, con ojos amatista fue quien salió a atenderme. Tendría ella más o menos mi edad, su sonrisa era bondadosa pero sus ojos me dieron miedo, como si ella fuera capaz de leerme la mente o algo...

-¿Algo para su novia? -Ella prestó atención al montón de bolsas que cargaba. Yo estaba por asentir con un movimiento de la cabeza. Hien no era mi novia pero sí lo más cercano desde mi perspectiva. La joven me señaló una mesa en donde podía dejar todo por mientras me atendían.

-Hábleme de ella un poco, tal vez lo pueda ayudar a encontrar lo que busca.

-"Ella" es bastante especial, no puede ser algo obseno, ni vestidos, ni zapatos, ni nada que tenga qué ver con vicios en general -prácticamente le dije toda la basura que había comprado ya.

-¿Ya pensó en comprarle zapatos?

-Adoro cómo le quedan los tacones altos... pero no, eso no la contentará.

Miré aburrido las mil y un cosas chinas, japonesas, taiwanesas, koreanas que habían allí. Tonterías con espejitos, amuletos de todo tipo, campanitas de viento, abanicos, figuras grotezcas, ovejitas, elefantitos, changuitos, tigrecillos, serpientes, etc... Un dragón en forma de serpiente estuvo por captar mi atención. Seguí hablando...

-"Ella" está pasando por cosas difíciles, sobrellevando una carga superior a sus fuerzas, toda junta a la vez. Sonríe a pesar de sus problemas. De esa forma es que la admiro, pero no deja de preocuparme...

-¿A ella le gusta digujar? -Me preguntó la señorita casi ignorando lo que acababa de deir. Ella desempolvó un cuaderno con cara de ser libro viejo. Las hojas eran totalmente amarillas y de un papel poco común-. Ella debe ser capaz de dejar aparte sus problemas si los mirara a travez de una perspectiva diferente -puso el cuaderno como enfocándo una cámara fotográfica, dándome la idea de que dibujar le daría algún alivio a mi Hien...

Yo miré el cuaderno, no muy convencido. Sería como un diario común. La señorita vio que no le agradaba mi idea.

-¿De qué color son sus alas? -Preguntó sin pelos en la lengua. Yo no tenía el valor de hablar de las alas de HIen así como si nada, eso tenía cierto grado de intimidad. Desde que él habí vuelto a ser el de siempre, las alas ya eran nuevamente blancas, en lugar de negras cuando la presencia dentro de su cuerpo era Vanessa.

Ví mi cara reflejada en un espejo con marco de fuego. La muchacha lo cubrió de inmediato con un manto negro.

-Es malo para su salud quedarse mirando mucho un objeto no adecuado a usted -eso hizo que sintiera ponérseme la piel de gallina.

-¿Sus alas son como de ángel y blancas? -Otra voz, distinta a la de la joven vendedora fue lo que escuché a mis espaldas, una mujer alta y de ojos rojos, cabello negro extremadamente largo, vestida muy elegante en su propio estilo oriental era la dueña de eas voz. Al verla solo me dieron más escalofríos. Una larga aguja rematada en una mariposa era el objeto que me cautivó más de su atuendo, pero que supiera el tipo de alas de mi Hien era lo que la hacía aterradora. Resumí en una palabra: bruja.

-Señora, ¿cómo le fue en su viaje?

-Todo bien, Tomoyo. Percibí un delicioso aroma a Sake en la tienda y quise saber si había una fiesta aquí -la bruja acercó sus narices a mis bolsas.

-Mira nada más qué cosas tan más interesantes. Telas costosas y muy finas, delicioso Sake. ¡Lo sabía!

-Lamento tener que informarle que eso es mío.

-Vaya, vaya. Ya veo, su "novia" es un chico muy extravagante, deduciendo de sus compras.

-Eso no le concierne en absoluto.

-Pero sus alas son tal como dije, ¿cierto?

Fruncí el ceño, ésa "vieja" como se me antojó pensar, me cayó mal en el acto. Irradiaba algo que no me agradaba... se creía saberlo todo y con lo que odiaba a las "brujas"... Especialmente a una llamada "Sakura."

Perdí cualquier entusiasmo por comprar en aquél lugar, pero justo cuando pretendí tomar mis cosas, la vieja extrajo mi botella de Sake.

-Tu silencio me dice que estoy en lo correcto -se volvió hacia la ayudante-. Trae un vaso para que beba nuestro cliente.

¡Destapó mi botella!

-Lo que tú deseas de esta tienda, no se puede pagar con dinero y ésta botella de Sake tampoco será suficiente.

Una pelota negra, como la que había visto en la calle, con orejas de conejo, llegó saltando hasta posarse en el hombro de la bruja. Su piedra en la frente era de distinto color... un azul celeste.

-¡Yo también quiero Sake!

-Esa criatura sería excelente... -comencé a decir, pero fui interrumpido en el acto.

-Existiendo dos solamente en éste mundo, dudo que toda su fortuna sea suficiente para comprarlo, aparte claro, que no está en venta. Lo siento tanto... -sonrió descaradamente...

-¡Soy el regalo perfecto! -Comentó alegre ese pequeño animal.

-Claro que sí -brindaron por ello en cuanto Tomoyo les alcanzó unos vasos. Yo tuve qué hacer lo propio tomando el mío.

Luego la bruja se acabó mi Sake bebiendo directo de la botella. Se aseguró de que no quedaba una gota y entonces se puso de pie.

-Sígueme y ustedes dos esperen aquí.

Tomoyo se llevó a la pequeña bola con patas y yo seguí a la bruja a una habitación detrás del mostrador principal. Entramos a un almacén o algo por el estilo. Sacó una red para atrapar mariposas.

-Seguro que ésto le encantará.

-No se burle de mí -resoplé con fastidio y mirando mi reloj, que parecía haberse detenido.

La bruja volvió a rebuscar entre sus cosas.

-Un reloj... uno que muestra los años, meses y días... que quedan de vida.

-Trillado -abaniqué el aire con la mano, me molestaba pensar en que a Hien le quedaba muy poco de vida.

-De acuerdo... ¿qué tal éste gorro? Es para poder leer la mente de aquél que se lo ponga.

-Es feo, no funcionaría.

-Una vitrina de mariposas atravesadas con alfileres.

-¡No! ¡Eso es una cosa cruel! -Me sentí adolorido por el dolor de mis "hermanas" mariposas.

-Oh, es verdad, falta aquí una: usted. La colección no sirve...

La bruja se me acercó con ojos llenos de malicia, yo conocía esa cara como si fuera la mía de continuo. Dijo:

-Ya sé con qué puedes pagar... Tu alma sería excelente moneda.

-¡No le daré mi alma!

-Eres una mariposa muy rara de encontrar, moriría por tenerte en mi colección.

Fruncí más el ceño.

-De acuerdo, solo jugaba. Con una mariposa de fuego estaré más que satisfecha. Y lo que te daré a cambio es...

Metió la mano en alguno de sus polvorosos cajones, cargados de tiempo de abandono... Mis ojos rodaron simplemente hacia un objeto en particular, un cofrecito, pequeño, discreto, me dije en secreto que sería útil para que Hien guardara las plumas de sus alas dentro. La bruja detuvo mi mano que deseaba tocar el objeto.

-Veo que ya elegiste algo adecuado.

-¿Qué? ¿Una cajita?

-No es la caja, sino los que contiene. Esto nunca ha sido abierto, desde que fue creado -sopló en la superficie. Tan solo sé que contiene una pequeña esfera del tamaño de las pelotas de tenis. No es en absoluto una cosa especial, he de advertir. La razón de no abrir ésta caja es porque la pequeña esfera sella los ruidos que capta de su alrededor. Hace lo mismo que una sencilla grabadora. Captura sonidos o ruidos y después al sacudirla, como si tuviera algo de polvo dentro... ummm como una esfera navideña con imitación de copos de nieve, revuelves su contenido de sonidos del interior y al azar escucharás alguna frase, sonido o conversación, mientras su contenido vuelve a estar en el fondo. De tí depende que lo que se grabe en la esfera sea algo valioso, o en caso contrario, haga que esto se vuelva completa basura. Antes de dártela, ya sabes el precio.

-¿Puedo verla!

-¿Vas a pagar o no?

-Claro, sí es que me gusta.

-A tu novio le encantará, estoy segura. Es un simplón, ¿verdad?

-No lo llame simplón, solo sé que le gustan cosas que a mí atraen más bien poco... como la boba mariposa de fuego.

-Ése fue un excelente regalo -la bruja sonrió por primera vez de verdad-... No por nada quiero una también.

Es como darle una parte de mí a un completo extraño, y bruja además. Ésa vieja sí era de sospechar, siendo lo que era y todo... quién sabe qué artilugios haría con mi fuego, lo cual me pondría en guardia en el acto. Me prometí mentalmente que le haría un recipiente mágico de inmediato, para encerrar la mariposa y no permitirle usarla en forma alguna.

Mientras pensaba en ello, abrí con cuidado el cofrecito y efectivamente estaba allí la esfera, con la clara apariencia de ser una perla gigante o un huevo muy redondo. Era completamente de blanco perla, brillante por el esmalte. El cofre la capturaba entre pliegues de tela aterciopelada y gruesa esponja para evitar el paso de los ruidos. La bruja dejó de hablar, metió la mano dentro y la sacó con mucho cuidado como si fuera de vidrio. Yo alcé la mano con temor de sujetarla, cosa que la bruja notó muy bien y la dejó caer al suelo a propósito. Profirió un estrepitoso ruido al hacer contacto con el suelo de madera pero no se quebró. La bruja dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, burlándose de mi expresión de sorpresa, seguida del alivio al sujetar aquella cosa, como se llamase. Ya podía imaginarme a Hien poniéndole un nombre... La acerqué a mis labios sin dejar de pensar en Hien. El resto fue solo recordar que a él le gustaba aquella canción con la que me encontró cantando dentro del arroyo... No era la mejor de las canciones, aunque bueno, decidí que sería lo ideal para alguien como Hien, con su carisma, con su deseo más que de objetos, de los símbolos o figuras cargadas de recuerdos, esos eran sus favoritos. Las historias, los dibujos, todo aquello que pudiera tener un trozo de lo que los humanos llamamos corazón o sentimientos.

Mis labios se abrieron deseando cantar correctamente y sin errar al pronunciar los vocablos que unidos formaban mi canción:

Las mariposas estan cantando,

¿qué no oyes su voz?

Las mariposas estan cantando,

una sola te sigue buscando.

Con su canción,

con el corazón

hecho pedazos,

la voz hecha nudo.

El tiempo sigue pasando

y yo mudo la paso cantando.

Por tí solo aquí esperando

para verte en mis brazos atrapado

Algún día lloraré.

Algún día gritaré.

Algún día moriré.

¿Algún día te veré?

Las mariposas estan cantando,

¿que no oyes su voz?

Las mariposas estan cantando,

una sola te sigue buscando...

Dame un pedazo de tu piel

con el rocío que me sabe a miel.

Ésta mariposa canta lejos de él...

Quiero dormir bajo tus alas de ángel.

Acto seguido, la bruja me arrebató de las manos la esfera y cerró el cofre.

-Los negocios son negocios y un tratao es un trato -alzó una mano en clara señal de cobro.

Un minuto más tarde salí de la sala tras el mostrador cargando con mi regalo en el regazo. La señorita Tomoyo preguntó por mi cara si yo estaba satisfecho con lo comprado. Yo asentí.

-Señorita Yuuko, ¿el cliente ya pagó?

-Sí, puedes dejarlo ir.

A la tienda iba entrando una cara que me era familiar por desgracia.

-Sabía que vendrías aquí -sonrió como si fuera mi amigo de toda la vida, ese tal Watanuki. La señorita Tomoyo me vio tomar mis cosas una vez guardada mi compra.

-Si no fue suficiente, siempre puede venir aquí por algún otro objeto de su interés.

-No gracias...

-¿Algún juguete? Esa es mi especialidad dentro de la tienda.

-¿Juguete?

-Sí, cuando digo juguete me refiero a todo tipo de juguetes... para niños y adultos.

Me ruboricé como un idiota. No sé en qué rayos estaba pensando exactamente, pero no le dí más importancia.

-Jamás... Eso ofendería a mi "novia"... -le dije.

-Entiendo. Bueno, hasta pronto, gracias por comprar en la tienda de los deseos. Que tenga un excelente día.

Fue todo. Mi reloj volvió a echar a andar, volví la espalda hacia atrás. Vi que la fachada de la tienda ya no estaba allí, se la había tragado la tierra. Revicé en mis bolsas para asegurarme de que el regalo para Hien seguía allí, el objeto casi me lo dice a gritos: "¡hola!" Que raro... ¿un local que cambia de lugar con magia? Me encogí de hombros.

Como pude me conduje al lugar en que habíamos acordado para vernos a la hora de comer. Aproveché para deshacerme de algunas cosas, es decir, dar mis obsequios.

-Yo invito, chicos. Pidan lo que quieran del menú, excepto tú Senji, conozco de sobra que eres un glotón. Un platillo que elijas y es toda mi oferta.

-¿Qué? Uno nada más... pero Tenshi pedirá por lo menos tres y luego Hien dos...

-He dicho.

-Bah... como sea -comenzó a devorar lo que había en las mesas como regalo, se trataban de dulces o azúcar, crema... tonterías.

-Glotón -dije avergonzándome de él.

-Eso no te importa.

Sakura Tenshi y Sakura Senji también tomaban lugar en la mesa, pero Senji nunca se quejó de lo que comieran ellas... me miraban nerviosas..

-También pidan lo que quieran, con mucho gusto lo pagaré.

-¡Nosotras podemos pagar! No hace falta -una de ellas se acaloró de inmediato. En cuanto llegó el mesero pidiendo nuestras órdenes, ellas solo eligieron un jugo de limón. Revicé el menú con fastidio, esas niñas no iban a pedir nada en serio. Elegí por ellas una comida completa que de verdad pudiera llenar sus diminutos estómagos.

-¿Algo de lo que pedí contendrá algo que no les guste o que les dé algún tipo de problema? -les pregunté solo por si acaso. Ellas negaron con la cabeza, muy avergonzadas.

-Es perfecto, muchas gracias.

-Bien.

Yo estaba muy impaciente por dar el último obsequio. Hien junto a mí, me hacía difícil el resistirme a ésa tentación. Me parecía inadecuado el lugar y momento. Ambos nos quedamos viendo a los distraídos Tenshi y Senji consintiendo a sus novias.

-¿Encontraste todo lo que buscabas Chö? -Preguntó débilmente Hien, incómodo, casi deseando una conversación no muy importante con la cual distraerse. Estoy seguro de que no quería oír nada de mi itinerario de compras.

Atraje a mí una de las bolsas y rosaron mis dedos con el cofrecillo, pero un segundo de decisión me sirvió para coger algo diferente. Tiré de un listón negro que me dio una salida de distracción. Sin decirle nada a Hien, antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba amarrándole a travez del pelo, el listón como si fuese una diadema, uní las puntas haciendo el mejor moño que podían mis torpes manos; siendo observado por esos ojitos dulces de Hien. Del bolsillo de mi camisa esquivé la cajita de cigarros para extraer un broche con forma de mariposa muy bien detallado que me había cogido en la tienda de aquella bruja, creyendo que no me vieron tomarlo. Ja. Pero bien que me lo cobró. Dijo la bruja: el Sake por la mariposa y la perla de melodías por otra mariposa, la de fuego.

-Se te ve muy bien, Hien.

Él se molestó, estoy seguro. Se tocaba el listón con ganas de quitárselo. Era lo mismo que estar en la calle. Temblando para mi sorpresa, bajó la mano sin quitárselo. Ocultó la cara, obviamente avergonzado.

Escuché unos gritos de chicas que habían capturado en sus pupilas la cara de Hien, como era de esperarse, tenían curiosidad por enterarse quién era.

-¿Tú eres Syaoran Hien, el modelo del diseñador Chö?

Era evidente que a mí no me conocían, solo habían visto de mí los diseñs, nunca mi cara, apenas el nombre.

-Una vez lo fui... es decir, solo en una sesión... -Hien se volvió rojo como la grana, al recordarlo. El mesero traía ya nuestras órdenes de bebidas sobre la mesa. Yo cogí la mía rápidamente, degustándola mientras veía las reacciones de mi muchacho. Yo quedaba bien camuflajeado gracias a Tenshi y Senji que eran idénticos a mí, en cierta forma.

-¡Amamos los diseños de Chö! Y a tí te lucen tan bien, moriría por tener un cuerpo tan lindo como el tuyo -chilló la otra amiguita.

-¿Nos das tu autógrafo? -Pidió una más y tras ella se unieron otras más.

La cara de apuro de Hien era una delicia. Reí malignamente mientras sacaba una pluma de mi mochila de viaje y una libreta que entregué en el acto.

-Dales lo que piden pronto, la comida está por llegar...

Senji estaba mordiendo las cucharas, los aperitivos de entrada se habían evaporado frente a su boca. Tenshi sacó su cámara de fotografiar para tomarse unos cuantos recuerditos con su novia. Senji quizo también distraer su hambre arrebatándole la cámara y hacer lo propio con su Sakura... solo fue como darles una idea a las fans de Hien. Vi en un segundo, por lo menos diez o veinte celulares enfocándolo. El solo moñito en su pelo les pareía suficiente excusa pra hacerlo. Todas recibieron su autógrafo y se fueron dando referencias y otras despidiéndose con... un beso en la mejilla. De acuerdo, hasta esa parte yo lo había soportado bien, pero los besos si me arrancaron celos. Le pasé sin pensar un brazo por el cuello y lo acerqué a mí con deseos de esquivar más de esos... molestos labios.

-La sesión de autógrafos ha terminado, gracias chicas -puntualicé.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte en persona, Hien...

La comida llegaba ya. El camarero me tomó una foto sin previo aviso. ¿Qué era eso? Ni permiso pidió y sin más se retiró. Dijo algo sobre que era para el muro de visitas. De reojo vi que una señora lo detuvo y le pidió algo apuntándome, seguro quería esa toma. Traté de restarle importancia, de un momento a otro tendrían que conocerme, si yo pensaba crear una banda, junto con mi amigo glotón y su educada novia que le limpiaba la boca, con el niño sanguinario y su novia de cristal... Sí, ya estaba decidido, ellas tenían que formar parte del grupo también, después de todo tenían alguna noción de la música. A quien no contemplaba en esto era a Hien. Él no me había demostrado más allá de que le gustaba la música para ser oída, no creada.

-Hien, un día deberías acompañarnos a escuchar la banda, y si gustas, cantar conmigo.

-¡No! Yo no podría cantar, arruinaría tu ensayo con mi voz.

-Relájate. Es tan solo para divertirnos.

-Pero tú estas haciendo grabaciones...

-Sí, pero no saldrá todo, no te preocupes. Ahora que sean vacaciones, tendremos oportunidad para ensayar mucho y avanzar con lo de los videos. Me inspiraría si tú estuvieras allí.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Gracias -El molesto celular volvió a hacer de las suyas. Hien se tomó su tiempo para contestar. La voz de Sakura al otro lado me irritó.

-Syaoran, ¿vendrás a mi casa este fin de semana? Mis padres mueren por verte y yo también... Hace tiempo que no nos visitas...

-Ah, sí. Estaré allí -cortó la llamada.

¿Estaba bien dejar las cosas así? Él siguiendo su vida de forma normal, yo guardando cierta distancia... Tanto él como yo nos ocupamos en devorar nuestra comida como si fuera lo último que fueramos a hacer en nuestra vida, sin decir nada más. Concentrados en lo nuestro.

Los días libres, era el tiempo que deseaba para poder dar mi obsequio. El frío viento nos recordaba allá afuera, que faltaba muy poco tiempo...

...

(Narrador: Sakura)

Nunca antes, esperar la llegada de HIen, había representado tanta fatiga, tanta agonía. Mi novio, mi todo, llegó ante mi puerta el fin de semana como habíamos acordado. Su maleta fue capturada por mí y lo arrastré dentro, Hien traía algo de nieve en el pelo y la ropa, me apresuré a secarlo y tratarlo con la mayor cortesía de la que podía ser capaz en una situación como la mía:

Hien mentía con todos los dientes, desde su sonrisa y los buenas tardes. Él ya no me quería a mí, lo tenía bien claro. El tal Chö que era su única esperanza de vida, se había adueñado de su corazón e incluso algo más.

Quise besar a HIen, y él rodó el rostro así que solo rocé su mejilla. Me hacía trizas por dentro tanta traición frente a mis narices. Él sabía que yo bien conocía todo aquello de él con Chö, sus suspiros, sonrojos y resbalones entre sábanas. Lo sabía yo todo y aún así nos comportábamos como unos imbéciles que no se han hecho ofensa alguna. Yo estaba molesta y él lo sabía, él también otro tanto se veía incómodo conmigo. No le había hecho saber en ninguna forma lo de Vanessa... antes de que pasara. Tuve que buscar una excusa estúpida sobre que yo habría también caído dormida como el resto de la escuela, así que de nada habría servido ir en su ayuda, para impedirle hacer cualquier tontería. Además él ya era grandecito para tomar sus propias decisiones sin mi ayuda, como la de aferrarse a Chö a costa de la propia vida. Se lo tenía bien merecido.

Ciertamente, yo tampoco quería verlo morir frente a mis ojos, eso no. HIen era todo para mí. Después de él no había nada, un abismo negro que no deseaba ver o conocer. Mis ánimos se resistían a ver mi futuro después de él...

El sueño de antaño sobre el futuro era cada vez más nítido. Él y Chö besándose bajo aquél árbol... yo aproximándome... Cuánto odiaba que ése sueño no se esfumara a pesar de todos mis planes por destruir los lazos del Destino.

Porque eso era, Hien estaba destinado a Chö desde el comienzo. El condenado Destino contra el que peleé siempre, una y muchas vidas pasadas. Agotando los medios para ser yo la primera en encontrar a Hien... siempre, en cada vida y él creyera que Chö solo era un "después" que concluyera en un "no hay oportunidad con él" Valió mucho mi primer artilugio según el cual ellos no podían reconocerse, así vivieran muchas vidas y se tuvieran frente a sus narices... La única forma de romper la venda de los ojos era un beso mío y el sonido de esa canción...

El Destino me jugó una mala pasada cuando me puso la tentación de besar a Hien... yo había decidido el sacrificio pues vale la pena hacerlo todo por él. Yo entonces era una chiquilla que no había despertado, desconocía mi propio don y quién era yo... rompí mi parte de ése sello y el resto se dio por permitir a Chö cantarle ésa canción...

Lo odio tanto. Odio no poder hacer nada, solo ver cómo todo se me resbala de las manos contra mi voluntad. Necesito de que Chö esté con él, tanto como lo quiero lejos de él...

Ya he arriesgado mucho por Hien y no puedo echarlo a perder. Un paso más que de mal y lo habré perdido para siempre...

-Hermana, ¿no piensas comer tu postre? -Mi hermano me sacó de mis pensamientos. Hacía como media hora que tenía postre frente a mí, sin deseos de tocarlo.

-Te lo doy.

-¿Ocurre algo Sakura? -La voz de mi madre... Reí por dentro. No podía tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba conmigo.

-Monstruo, si sigues con la mente en las nubes un día terminarás a media calle y un coche te arrollará.

-Lo siento -fue todo lo que dije antes de ponerme de pie. Tiré del brazo de Hien que me hizo poca resistencia. Lo arrastré hasta mi habitación, eché la llave para evitar más molestias. Los ojos de HIen estaban muy ausentes de cuanto se refería a mí. Al escuchar la llave se puso rígido. Casi podía ver su cerebro trabajar en una excusa para evadirme.

-Déjame verte -hice que girara el cuerpo y solo lo abracé. Su cuerpo no me dio la más mínima sensación de calor. Su corazón no estaba dentro de mi habitación, había haberlo empacado en la maleta equivocada: la de Chö.

Lo empujé con suavidad a mi cama. Él se recostó como si fuera un robot. Ni el más mínimo color asomó a sus mejillas. Me dejó hacer lo que quisiera y yo no tenía mucha paciencia ni ganas de robar un cariño ya inexistente. Con la furia que me carcomía por dentro, busqué en mis cajones con violencia, revolví su contenido. Lo primero: unas tijeras. Maldita de mí, las agarré con fuerza, dispuesta a atacar al bulto vacío, al cuerpo inerte sobre mi cama, que era lo más valioso para mí, lo que me podía hacer inmensamente feliz y al mismo tiempo derrumbarme al infierno, convertirme en un monstruo de verdad como decía Touya tantas veces. Sonreí con una mueca.

Con mi reveldía a flor de piel, comencé a hacer cortes en todo el uniforme perfecto del Instituto de Control de Dones que vestía mi "perfecto" novio, hasta arrancarlo hecho basura al suelo.

Hien no dijo ni pío. Mi furia aumentó minuto a minuto. Ambos lo sabíamos, nuestra relación antes hermosa se había ido por el retrete en cuanto Chö apareció.

Encajé las tijeras a un centímetro de la cara de Hien, perforando con violencia mi propia almohada. ¡Quería gritar! Demonios, odiaba todo esto, que papá y mamá estuvieran a hurtadillas del otro lado de mi puerta cuando yo quería gritarle improperios a Hien. Mis lágrimas bañaron su rostro sin que él hiciera algo por evitarlo. Entonces cogí suficiente valor para alzar la mano y darle una quemante bofetada que enseguida le enrojeció la mejilla. Eso era lo único que podía darle color en éste orden de cosas. Ninguna otra cosa. Bajé de mi cama tirando las tijeras en cualquier parte. Sin molestarme en secar mi rostro, cogí un bolígrafo. La tortura apenas iba a comenzar...

Yo no quería recurrir a la tortura, pero la situación me estaba obligando, tenía que dejarle bien en claro quién mandaba, aunque fuera por intimidación. ¡Hien tenía que seguir siendo mío! A toda costa y costara lo que costara.

Hien apretó los dientes para no gritar en cuanto la punta del bolígrafo tocó su hermosa piel, su perfecto color moreno, su sensible textura. ¿Qué le hacía yo? Solamente marcar mi territorio, escribir presionando hasta sacarle la sangre; que Hien le pertenecía a Sakura. "Sakura" aquí y allá, más acá y donde más le doliera. Era justo que sintiera lo mismo que él me hacía sentir, cómo me destrozaba el alma a pedazos, viéndolo con otra persona.

Hasta que ya no pude más. Me puse a llorar como una niñita viendo el cuerpo ensangrentado de Hien, quien no se había quejado en absoluto, ni evitaba ninguno de mis movimientos. Podía hacerle cuanto quisiera, él no iba a impedirlo. Así era él, se sentía casi tan culpable como yo misma. El bolígrafo cambió de dirección, apuntando hacia mí. Con la otra mano me quité la ropa, dispuesta a escribir el amado nombre de Hien en mi piel.

Solo así hubo un cambio. Ni bien había empezado, él me detuvo.

-No lo hagas, por muy enojada que estés. A tí no te hagas daño.

-¿Más del que ya me has hecho tú?

-Lo siento.

Bajó la cabeza, pero no liberó mi mano. Hizo una pausa antes de sacar una voz como de ultratumba.

-Ya me tienes para tí, no escaparé ni haré nada más. No puedo darte más, no me lo pidas -lo volví a abofetear-. Chö está al margen, podemos continuar como estábamos. Yo venderé la casa y les pagaré lo que debo, de alguna forma. Pero por favor no pienses en meter a Chö en todo esto...

-¿Sino qué? ¿No vas a amenazarme? Anda.

-No tiene ningún caso amenazarte.

-Recuérdalo.

-Yo te lo pido. Deja a Chö de lado, a él no le causes ningún tipo de problema. No me duele que hayas olvidado advertirme sobre que yo tendría problemas con Vanessa, me duele más que no me hubieras advertido sobre lo que le hizo a Chö... y a todos en la escuela.

Hien apretaba mi mano con fuerza. Sus ojos parecía que echaban fuego.

-No tenías que hacer nada, solamente advertirme lo que pasaría.

-No sabía que debía cuidar de alguien más que no fueras tú -fingí que no me dolía la mano, pero mis lágrimas se encargaron de evidenciarlo. Hien dejó mi mano entonces y volvió a recostarse como si nada.

Solté el bolígrafo entonces, convencida de que no lograría nada más. Me recargué en su pecho para romper en sollozos que contenía en su mayoría. Él ignoró triunfalmente todo de mí, así que volví a lo de siempre, guardándome mis odios.

-Perdón Hien, lo siento mucho. No quero perderte -eso era verdad-. Me moriría si me dejas. Yo no quiero nada más, solo a tí. Eres la única carta a la que he apostado todo. Si tú me das la espalda, todo terminará allí. Es normal que me muestre tan alterada.

Hien, con ternura alzó una mano para acariciar mi cabello.

-Todo es mi culpa, no tienes por qué disculparte y menos conmigo.

Tardé mucho en calmarme. Los brazos de HIen no me daban suficiente calor. Nos echamos las mantas encima sin pretender llegar más lejos entre los dos. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, eso era seguro, ni teníamos deseos de vernos las caras. Tansolo no rompimos el abrazo.

Si algún momento cerré los párpados fue solo para ver bajo ellos a un Chö burlándose de mí, con esa maldita sonrisa que tanto le gustaba hacer.

Hien se transformó en otro a la mañana siguiente. Tan sonriente, tan amable conmigo que en nada le creí que habíamos hecho las pases. Para ocultar mi maldad, gastó unos cuantos miles de parches y se vistió con un abrigo con capucha y bufanda que le cubría hasta la nariz, con la sola necesidad de esconder la mejilla adolorida.

Pasó todo el domingo a mi lado, con el celular apagado y como si en verdad no conociera a Chö, no le mandó ni una media letra de mensaje.

-Hijo, ¿no te hará daño tener tanto abrigo? Es decir, por tu don -se preocupó mamá.

-Al contrario, hoy siento un poco de frío.

Eso estuvo realmente cerca. Mi hermano Touya por supuesto se le quedó viendo feo a mi novio, como hacía siempre y casi estaba segura de que pensaba cosas feas, como que la había pasado yo dejándole "chupetes" a mi novio en todas partes... Irónico, si hubieran sido solo chupetes, no me sentiría tan mal... la verdad era mucho más fea de ver.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy Syaoran? -Li, mi hermanito soltó de repente esperando poder robarse a Hien un momento. Que ni me saliera con una de esas miradas que a veces echaba encima a mi novio, porque terminaría trapeando con él el piso-. ¿Hoy tendrás tiempo para jugar videojuegos conmigo?

-Claro, me encantaría -contestó Hien aún viendo mi cara de indignación. Él, no obstante me arrastró detrás de sí y me colocó junto a él, para ser exactos entre sus piernas, sentandose frente al televisor. Li le arrojó los controles y yo tuve que prepararme mentalmente para soportar esa tortura de ruidos y destellos de colores emanando del televisor.

Hien me sorprendió un poco, porque se distraía en veces a propósito solo para besarme en el cuello con cuidado, al bajarse la bufanda. Apreté los párpados, con todo el corazón deseaba creer en sus besos. Li ganó una increíble cantidad de juegos porque mi novio se lo permitió, así sin más. En la tarde Hien dijo que tenía deseos de visitar la tumba de sus padres. Yo quería llevarlo a otro sitio más agradable pero con un argumento como ése, hasta mi madre casi nos llevó arrastrando al cementerio. El último lugar del mundo al que quería ir.

Hien hubiera preferido ir solo, pero no quise dejar que se apartara de mí, lo bueno que no se quejó... y lo malo es que toda mi familia acudió con él, hasta mi pequeño hermano Li colgándose del otro brazo de mi novio.

El frío calaba en los huesos. Me apreté contra él en busca de un poco de su calor que él debía tener de sobra. Él me apretó repentinamente en un abrazo tan fuerte que casi me quebraba, pero ni pizca de calor. Los ojos de mi novio, secos, se clavaban en la lápida de cemento fresco que rezaba: "Lucy y Edward"

Yo traté de ocultar el rostro en el abrigo de Hien... no deseaba verlos, ni escuchar sus voces. El cementerio era el peor lugar del mundo. Los fantasmas y almas en pena me rodeaban. Los podía sentir, casi hasta oler...

-Vámonos amor. Éste lugar solo te hace daño.

Supuse que Hien comprendía mi estado, lo mucho que yo odiaba el ver fantasmas.

-Solo un poco más y nos vamos -me prometió.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo a ésa mujer y su esposo... "No podían descanzar en paz" Miraban a su hijo con suprema bondad y angustia. Sentí después sus miradas en mí. No supe qué significaría ésa expresión en sus rostros. ¿Compasión? ¿Por qué demonios sonreían? ¿Acaso se burlaban de mí?

-Vámonos Hien...

-Puedes irte Sakura, yo quiero estar aquí una hora más.

Tuve que reunir fuerzas para decirle que no me hiría sin él, así que ni modo y a aguantar. Era lo mismo que ganar puntos frente a Hien. Sus padres lo eran todo para él. Puedo recordar vivamente el momento en que él supo de la muerte de cada uno de ellos, comenzando por su madre y poco después de su padre. Nunca antes lo vi tan mal...

Recuerdo hasta el mismo olor a flores frescas que acababa de poner sobre su cabecera, el viento azotando las ventanas, el frasco de medicamento casi vacío. Ése día tenía ganas de comer un delicioso postre de chocolate y eso me disponía a preparar, pues tenía las compras hechas. Mi cara desbordaba de alegría para que la casa no se sintiera tan gris de ánimo. Abrí la puerta de la habitación donde la tía de Hien estaba alí junto al viejo... ése horrible viejo que decía ser su abuelo. Ellos le daban la noticia... El rostro de Hien, su expresión me traspasó de dolor, tal parecía que fuera a morirse en ése mismo momento... sin embargo no derramó una sola lágrima, a su cuerpo le pareció faltar el aire y poco faltó para que se desmayara. Yo tiré mis compras al suelo, corrí a auxiliarlo. Sin embargo, el viejo se metió, abrazándolo contra él antes que yo. Oh, claro, él estaba desde antes...

Hien rechazó cualquier cosa, comidas o mimos, solo quería ver a su madre cuanto antes. El cuerpo se lo entregaron más tarde, habían tenido que hacerle autopsia e investigar sobre el accidente...

Poco después de recibida la noticia por Hien, llegó su padre, Edward. Él estuvo al frente de todo lo que era la investigación y se encargaba de los tristes asuntos del funeral, pese a que se le veía peor que nadie por el dolor.

Y cuando trajeron el cuerpo, Hien abandonó la cama, no importándole lo más mínimo seguir las indicaciones de guardar reposo. Se aferró al ataúd de su madre con uñas y dientes. No lo abandono en ningún momento. Su padre solo pidió que no lo molestaran, poniéndole una mano al hombro a su hijo, diciéndole en secreto que sea fuerte.

Yo guardé algo de distancia, unos pasos atrás de él, a veces abandonaba el puesto de guardia para atender a las personas que llegaron a la casa dando sus "pésame". Mi madre, papá e incluso el pesado de Touya, ayudaron en lo que pudieron... solamente Li tuvo el atrevimiento de quedarse al lado de Hien, tratando de consolarlo con su silencio y abrazándolo por la espalda...

Fue muy difícil para los de la funeraria separar a Hien de su madre. Él hizo la escena más triste del mundo peleando contra todo aquel que lo jalaba de los brazos. Quizo casi hasta enfadarse con la tierra que echaron encima del féretro. Rascó la tierra con frenesí hasta que su padre pudo calmarlo.

-Pondrás triste a tu madre si no te cuidas, hijo mío. Déjalo ya.

Y al día siguiente de éso, fue peor. Hien quien no se había querido consolar con nada, estaba preparándose para salir otra vez al cementerio. "¿A dónde vas?" Le dije, él me miró como que la cosa era de sobra obvia. Le pedí que me esperara para acompañarlo, que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir solo.

Fui corriendo a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa y por el bolso. No sé para qué demonios hice eso. Al regresar no encontraba a Hien, lo llamé a gritos, por dentro y fuera. Me dije que tal vez ya estaría en camino. Entonces escuché un grito desgarrar el aire, que bien reconocí era su voz. Pegué carrera para saber qué era lo que pasaba, tiré el bolso al suelo.

"¡PAPÁ!"

La voz venía del garage. ¿Qué hacía él allí? El portón estaba abierto apenas. Entré fácilmente, me detuve en seco. Hien estaba bañado en sangre por todas partes... con el cuerpo de su padre, en un intento absurdo de unir la cabeza al resto. Me cubrí la boca, el fuerte olor a sangre estaba por hacerme vomitar y más lo que veía. El pulcro hombre de cabellos blandos y ojos grises estaba hecho una mancha roja desde el cuello hasta los pantalones. Hien estaba más que desquisiado.

-¡Sakura! ¡Llama a la ambulancia! ¡La policía, lo que sea!

El hombre estaba más que muerto, cualquier intento de hacer algo era vano...

-¡Sakura!

Yo estaba petrificada... Detrás de mí llegaron algunas otras personas, amistades de su familia que yo apenas conocía y fueron el detonante de la noticia que corrió como pólvora en un parpadeo. No solo ambulancia o policía o funerarias, una multitud de curiosos rodearon la casa más rápido que lo que empiezan a caer una a una las gotas de lluvia.

La estúpida investigación arrojó sobre nosotros dos una cantidad insufrible de preguntas, entrevistas y más entrevistas... Hien por supuesto no dijo nada... de nada... se volvío un completo mudo, shockeado. Lo excusé de todo, aclarando que como era evidente, estaba mal de salud. Demasiado débil, no podía ni sujetar bien su propio vaso de agua a la hora de los medicamentos, así que era evidente que él no podía ser culpable, nada podía contra un hombre tan robusto y sano como lo había sido su padre. Yo me encargué entonces de contar cuanto sabía, por mucho que me cansara. Hien necesitaba estar en paz...

El maldito de Chö no se apareció en ningún momento y creo que Hien ni siquiera hizo el intento de llamarle. Por otro lado yo supuse que sería cuestión de tiempo que él se enterara por medio del abuelo de Hien... pero ni siquiera fue a su casa. Yo ni loca lo llamaría, lo último que Hien necesitaba era un loco como él que lo maltratara con su indiferencia. Oh, es cierto, él no había vuelto a contactar con Hien desde aquélla vez en que le dije sus verdades.

Creí que me había deshecho de Chö...

Hien soportó unos días más en cama, pero no mucho. De un día para otro, cuando la casa lucía más vacía y frí que nunca... se puso de pie como a quien no le duele nada. Claro, yo le había hecho compañía, pues él no quería ir a mi casa ahora que estaba solo, ni aceptaba más ayuda de amistades o familiares, tal como su tía. Apenas lo vi un día ir a visitarla por su abuelo y fue todo. Él no deseaba, ni desea abandonar el hogar en el cual creció... Pero éa vez, de repente se puso en la idea de que estaba más sano que nunca.

-¡Buenos días Sakura! -Sonrió radiante, tanto que el son envidiaría su cara. Saludó la foto de su madre y de su padre que tenía en la cabecera, así como si fuera cualquier otro día.

"Mentiroso" Yo decía dentro de mí.

Lo vi acercarse a sus cosas de la escuela, ponerse el uniforme y coger la mochila. "¿Qué demonios?" Fue mi pensamiento. Él debió leerme la mente o algo en mi cara porque dijo antes de salir de la habitación:

-Si ya estoy bien no tiene ningún sentido que siga en cama y perdiéndome las clases, ¿verdad?

Cerró detrás de él la puerta y nada tardé en verlo salir a la calle camino a la parada del autobús. Ni un "nos vemos después" o un beso de despedida que me confirmara algo. No. Él temió que fuera a detenerlo, pero yo estaba hecha una piedra, con todas mis fuerzas hubiera querido detenerlo, pero no lo hice. Y en cuestión de nada, me llegó a la mente la visión del futuro que lo aguardaba. Primero Chö dormiría, sonreí con malicia; después la escuela entera y luego Hien peleando contra Vanessa...

No sé por qué no tuve fuerzas para detenerlo. ¿Tan enojada estaba por que él se fuera? Él solo piensa en Chö. El consuelo que ése pudiera darle valía más que mi presencia constante, de pie y frente a su dolor? No te entiendo HIen... ya no.

Me duele tanto el abismo que has creado entre nosotros dos, cuando lo he dado todo siempre por tí... durante años y no un par de meses como él en ésta única vida, en la que te ha reconocido al fin. No cabe duda que la justicia es un muñeco ciego. Y tú Hien, eres ése muñeco.

Pero ésto será lo último, ya no te dejaré acercarte a Chö. Tal como tú dijiste, ahora te tengo a tí. Por tu Chö ya ni te preocupes, él estará bien... tal vez... pero no te toca a tí saberlo. ¿Qué es lo próximo en el menú de eventos? Casi nada, solo un largo rato vigilado por mí de cerca. Bienvenido al mundo de una bruja. Piensa bien qué es lo que harás, no sea que yo me enfade.

Hien me liberó de su apretado abrazo y se agachó a besar la lápida con el nombre de sus padres. El tiempo se había pasado al fin y nos retiramos todos en silencio. Con suavidad me colgué del cuerpo de Hien en cuanto vi que un par de personas indeseables estaban llegando también de visita al cementerio. Ellos eran el odioso de Chö y el abuelo. Apreté el brazo de Hien en advertencia. Y clavé los ojos en ése tipo. Cada que nuestros ojos se cruzaban parecían querer fulminar al otro, eso lo sé, por mucho que ése tratara de mostrar cortesía frente a todo mundo.

Hien quiso decir alguna cosa, pero viéndome de reojo prefirió quedarse callado. Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a su abuelo y nos retiramos. El viejo se sostenía de Chö como si fuera a derrumbarse de un momento a otro. La tía de Hien le echaba el abrigo a los hombros... El viejo sí que estaba pálido, me dije.

-Hien sé que no es momento para decirlo, pero tú siempre haces lo posible para estar lejos de mí.

Él rodó los ojos hacea el campo santo, solo para ver la espalda de ése tipo. Tosí fingiendo aclarar mi voz y la subí un tono.

-Me preguntaba si podíamos pasar juntos tu temporada de "vacaciones"

Él en respuesta solo dijo:

-Esta bien.

Sin ninguna emoción. Como sea, acababa de "apartarlo" para mí, solo para mí. Así mismo, me robé a mi novio el resto del día para pasarlo juntos en cualquier lugar que lo apartara de sus propios pensamientos y de los míos.

Y el día se acabó demasiado rápido para mí, a la mañana siguiente él volvería a la escuela a pasar seis días enteros con ése odioso sujeto.

Antes de dormir, llamó a Chö:

-¿Chö, tendrás un uniforme extra?

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Se lo tragó tu lavadora o tu pequeño amigo le echó cloro?

¡Donde le dijera lo que le pasó en realidad... allí no repondo! Me mordí el labio, yo le di un golpecito con mi almohada.

-¡Ya duérmete! -Quise que el idiota de Chö escuchara mi voz...

-Oh, ya veo -o algo así escuché que dijo-. Te compraré uno nuevo en cuanto llegue a la escuela. Buenas noches.

-Buenas...

Le arrebaté el celular y lo metí a su mochila.

-No olvides llamarme cuando estés en la escuela -me encogí de hombros-. Si quieres asegurarte de que todo está en orden -luego le dí un beso en la frente, me di vuelta y dándole la espalda me dispuse a dormir, dejándole pensar lo que quisiera sobre mis palabras.

...

(Narrador: Esposa del director)

Antes de quedar dormidos, ya muy tarde, me comentó que tenía una solicitud en su escritorio sobre el grupo de chicos que deseaban hacer una presentación con su banda en el Instituto, algo que se estaba volviendo común, debido a que los jóvenes de la escuela amaban ése tipo de eventos. Ellos estaban apartando ahora un día entre vacaciones. Todos los años solemos hacer un convivio para todos aquellos alumnos que se quedan dentro de la escuela, o que vivimos aquí. También invitamos a los que estén fuera de ella, pero a final de cuentas, una buena cantidad de gente asiste, al menos en ésta temporada, para festejar con nosotros. Mi esposo está contemplando la idea de que el concierto sea con los mismos alumnos del Instituto, y los alumnos también parecen estar entusiasmados con este proyecto. Así se motivan unos a otros a darnos una muestra de su talento.

Pero para ser precisos, ¿eso qué tiene qué ver conmigo para que me lo comente? ¿Sólo porque soy su esposa y él me concede saber lo que sea que lo tiene ocupdo y preocupado, sus aspiraciones o ideas? ¿O hay algo más que eso? Ciertamente hay más. Su trabajo sobre los chicos a veces implica tomar difíciles decisiones o da problemas como el no muy lejano suceso que se dio con toda la gente que laboraba y los alumnos del Instituto.

Le ha dado bastantes problemas y muchos otros profesores o superiores desean relegarlo de su cargo. Pero ha resistito al frente de todo, dando algún tipo de tranquilidad temporal al comité del consejo del Instituto; les ha revelado que yo, su esposa poseo un muy poderoso don, el de ver el futuro y que en adelante las decisiones se tomarán a partir de lo que yo vea, ya no solo desde su sola opinión y perspectiva. Y así será.

Mañana temprano tiene una junta con todos los miembros del comité para que yo haga demostración clara de mi don, así ellos puedan confiar en el director. El tema estaba sobre la mesa, ¿porqué sucedió lo recientemente pasado si yo me presumía saber del tema? La voz de mi esposo para enfrentarlo, fue serena y firme:

-Ninguno de los alumnos está herido en forma alguna. Lo ocurrido solamente les dio somnolencia por unas horas. De no haber permitido que sucediera, el alumno "Hien" no nos habría dado la cura para ése estado. Gracias a su intervención he considerado que era un mal necesario para su descubrimiento y para posibles y futuros problemas semejantes.

-¡Usted mismo hubiera tomado la cura para evitarse todo ése "teatro"! -Reclamó uno.

-Si yo hubiera tomado la cura por mis propios medios, eso destruiría el curso de eventos. Lo sabe bien, lo que haría girar la rueda del Destino a que ésa "cura" nunca existiría, ni hubiera sido descubierta. Modificar situaciones con ayuda del don de ver el futuro, es un trabajo muy delicado, ustedes deberían saberlo mejor que yo.

Silencio...

Porlo que a mi espos y a mí concernía, el tema de aquello que sucedía en torno a Hien era importante, por una significativa razón: él estaba al centro de una intervención constante en el transcurso normal del tiempo, que era provocada por otra persona con el mismo don que el mío. Sus decisiones, indirecta o directamente nos estaban comenzando a afectar, mejor dicho: nos afectaban ya desde hace siglo, de forma personal. ¿Amistad con ella? Se pensará que la hay... probablemente sí y no tengo medios que alcancen para refutarlo. Desde hacer que por su medio el joven Chö aceptara hacerse cargo del cuidado de Hien... Mantener el secreto del don del muchacho era y es nuestro principal pretexto. Pero de fondo hay más que solo preocuparnos por su don o del peligr que pudiera acarrear que se sepa sobre el Guardián que tiene dentro... o que se reconozca a Hien mismo como el Guardián de Fuego... Como bien dije, lo que le sucede a él, nos afecta personalmente y al transcurso del tiempo que se rige por el Destino. Casi nada, es el amor de padres el que se aflige y nos mueve a preocuparnos.

-Los preparativos para ese día estarán listos pronto si conseguimos la ayuda del alumnado antes de que se inicie el periodo de vacaciones... ¿Qué nos dices al respecto? Conviene saber que los chicos vayan a estar seguros...

Nuestro hijo llamó a la puerta.

-Madre, padre. ¿Estan despiertos?

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó mi esposo permitiéndole la entrada al mismo tiempo. Tsubasa entró y detrás de él nuestro otro hijo: Watanuki.

-¿No pueden dormir ustedes tampoco?

-Madre... es Hien. No deberíamos dejar que venga a la escuela estando como está -su cara no disimulaba la aflicción.

-En mi opinión médica, de madre y desde mi ver, Hien tampoco debería quedarse en casa. Saber por qué lo digo.

-¿Habrá forma de permitirme tenerlo aquí con nosotros?

"¿...sin problemas?" Leí en sus ojos... como una y otras mil veces.

-Conoces a Chö, ¿no es cierto?

Tsubasa se me quedó mirando, luego a Watanuki a intérvalos. Finalmente a su padre.

-No me veas a mí muchacho. Yo estoy del lado de tu madre.

-Es verdad que confiamos en Chö para estar al pendiente -intervino Watanuki-, pero hace nada, cuando Tsubasa conversaba con él...

-Hien nos vio juntos, es lo que quiere decir -resumió Tsubasa.

-Es por eso que perdiste el apetito y el sueño... -dije haciéndome la que lo sabía todo.

-Ya te permitiste traer aquí a Chö una vez y bien sabes en qué terminó -puntualizó su padre.

-Lo que dice tu padre es verdad -reafirmé.

Tsubasa se derrumbó sobre mi cama.

-¿Por qué nunca puedo acercarme, ni un poco? ¿Solo debo quedarme mirando? El solo hecho de acercarme a Chö tiempo atrás para ser su amigo, estaba terminando mal. Sé que he cometido muchos errores pero, ¿ustedes no harían lo mismo en mi lugar?

Le sonreí a mi pequeño muchacho, eso también era verdad.

-Te comprendemos, eso tenlo por seguro.

-¿Y si Hien vuelve a equivocarse? ¿Qué podemos hacer? Si él... no toma la decisión correcta?

La decisión de Hien... era eso precisamente lo que nos tenía preocupados. Su Guardián, el espíritu protector de aquella casa, tenía toda su fe y esperanza puesta en el muchacho, en ésa pequeña semilla... al igual que yo.

-Todo va a estar bien. Él sabrá elegir a su tiempo su propio "Destino" Solo así podremos ponerle fin a ésa interrupción en el tiempo.

-Ojalá así sea.

-Mira. Si te sirve de consuelo, invita a Chö a unirse a la celebración de Navidad que se hace aquí en el Instituto. Tu padre está organizando un concierto con ayuda de unos jóvenes, por lo que sé Chö también tiene ése tipo de hobby. Y está armando su grupo con sus amigos.

-¿Chö está... qué..?

Tsubasa se levantó con un brinco de inmediato. Sabía que se emocionaría mucho con la noticia.

-Será mejor que lo veas tú mismo mañana -le guiñé un ojo-. Hace sus prácticas en la misma escuela -y le di detalles del lugar y sobre otras cosas.

-¿Pero cómo consiguió los instrumentos y todo eso?

-Me informé por fuentes de alta confianza, es decir yo, que fue gracias a un trabajo que hizo con Hien, él sirvió de modelo para los diseños de ropa que hace tu amigo Chö.

-No puedo creer que me lo haya ocultado. De verdad que me odia -hizo caras mi hijo un poco chistosas y no pude evitar reírme, lo mismo mi esposo-. De verdad no me lo creo, entonces Hien será también padrino de la banda o algo así, digo, debe agradecérselo, no puede ser que de la noche a la mañana tenga todo su equipo.

-El padre de Chö también hizo su parte dándole un préstamo...

-Eso no es... muy conveniente -la sonrisa se nos borró a todos-. Papá, ¿puedo...?

-Aquí vamos de nuevo. Hijo, trata de no involucrarte con ellos. Hien podría tomárselo de otra manera y no digamos que Chö no quiera devolverte a mí con un ojo morado.

-Como mínimo -añadió Watanuki.

-¿Tú también "Wata"? Estoy cansado de no poder hacer nada...

-Sabemos lo mucho que los estimas, hijo.

-Y yo sé que ustedes me comprenden... es solo que... Esta bien, no importa. Mañana a primera hora le diré a Chö lo del concierto. Estoy seguro de que le encantará la idea. Gracias mamá, gracias papá ya los dejo dormir...

-Por eso no tienes más hermanos... -soltó en un susurro de pronto, que a todos nos tomó por sorpresa-. Perdón, quiero decir, buenas noches.

-No conocía ese lado de tí, viejo -reímos todos y vi a Syaoran ruborizarse un poco aún cuando mantenía una expresión seria.

Tsubasa y Watanuki me dieron un beso de buenas noches para luego salir rumbo a sus habitaciones. Aproveché el ambiente de la pequeña broma de mi esposo para acercarme a él dándole un apretado abrazo.

-¿Es en serio lo que dices a Tsubasa de que te gustaría darle hermanitos?

-Con él solo ya tengo suficientes problemas...

Lo miré ceñuda, de modo que él agregó:

-¿Más problemas? Es una buena idea... ¿por qué no?

-No le digas a nuestro hijo con ese nombre -reí.

-Si no fuera por él, hoy no estaríamos aquí los dos, así que me tiene sin cuidado darle lo que se merece: uno , dos o tres hermanitos si le parece. ¿Tú qué dices?

-Estoy contigo.

Syaoran arrojó a un lado los papeles que estaba leyendo, la pluma, el celular y cuanta cosa le estorbaba para poder abrazarme, cubrirme de besos y darme su amor...

-Olvidé algo -lo interrumpí cuando los tirantes de mi sostén caían de mis hombros.

-¿Puedes dejarlo para después? Estoy cansado de las interrupciones.

-El uniforme de Hien. Tú no dejarás que entre al Instituto si no tiene uno... -susurré todo muy bajito a su oído-. Actúa como si no te estuviera hablando de él... Ella nos puede ver...

"Ella..."

-¿Qué le pasó? -Syaoran me mordía el cuello y me daba su oído para hablarle y mordérselo de paso.

-"Ella" se lo redujo a retazos...

-Ya veo. Pero darle uno en la mano, la haría sospechar que estamos leyendo sus movimientos.

-Le pediré a Watanuki que lo deje en la tienda del Instituto, donde dan los uniformes. No tendrán de su talla ahora, por eso es preciso proveerlo. Chö pasará antes de la hora de entrada a comprarlo, ojalá puedas hacer que abran más temprano...

-Lo tomará sospechoso -señaló...

-Entonces haz solo que se levante el que atiende, que ronde por el local y actúe como quien se cayó temprano de la cama.

Las manos de Syaoran rondando por mi cuerpo, hicieron difícil el funcionamiento de mi cerebro, él aplacó el habla de mis labios robándomelos. En una pausa acortó en un diminuto:

-Yo me encargo.

Después me entregó las mieles de su boca, de su piel, la frescura de su aliento, las cosquillas de sus cabellos... y algunas cosas más que eran muy dulces viviendo de él...

(Narrador omnisciente)

Lunes, temprano por la mañana, Hien y Chö quedaron de verse a cierta hora y en cierto lugar para la entrega del uniforme. Chö apenas tuvo complicaciones para obtenerlo. El encargado era un tipo que odiaba estar en cama mucho tiempo, así que fue muy fácil que él rondara por el local justo cuando Chö pateó la cortina metálica que la mantenía cerrada y murmurando maldiciones, invocaba a todos los seres del inframundo para que abrieran a tiempo.

El pobre anciano lo apuntó con su bastón queriendo proteger su propiedad. Chö se armó de paciencia y explicó su problema.

-¿Lo vez? Es mejor solo hablar que estar por allí golpeando al mundo que no tiene nada qué ver con tus problemas. Allí está, un uniforme completo en ésa talla, más propia para una chica, diría yo o un hombre muy flaco. ¿Seguro que es para tí?

Chö se refregó el pelo muy impaciente.

-Sí, para mí. ¿Algún problema? Tengo prisa, cóbrese pronto.

-Los jóvenes de hoy en día.

El viejo se tomó su tiempo, estaba haciendo el favor de la forma más despreocupada posible, Chö no hacía otra cosa que mirar su reloj y tamborilear sobre la cortina entreabierta del local.

-Su cambio. Ése era nuestro último uniforme en ésa talla...

-Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho de verdad.

Chö tomó el dinero y se fue corriendo al punto acordado en las afueras de la escuela. Encontró a Hien enfundado hasta arriba del cuello. En verdad hacía frío, pero él no era quien para cargar con mil suéteres, no los necesitaba simplemente. Bien podía ir por allí en tanga sin sentir para nada los embistes del frío. Por eso Chö al verlo así de arropado alzó una ceja.

Hien nada tonto musitó que era para esconder su secreto sobre el don de fuego.

-A estas alturas del problema, media escuela lo sabe, ¿recuerdas que Vanessa lo sopló a los cuatro vientos?

-Yo no hice fuego, sino tú. Además... la gente de la escuela lo sabrá, los que pasan por la calle no.

Desgraciadamente, en donde estaban, Hien no podía ocultarse lo suficiente. Un árbol o dos cuando mucho. La calle estaba sola por ese lado. Los coches que llegaban a la escuela iban por otro lado, precisamente evitando esa calle en pésimo estado.

-Voltéate -pidió Hien.

-Ya conozco lo que hay debajo, no pasa nada.

-¡Solo hazlo!

-Esta bien.

Chö alzó los brazos en señal de paz y se giró. Era normal que tenía cuernos ocultos de demonio. Se giró pero quería mirar lo que fuera que le permitiera el tronco del árbol que estaba entre los dos. Hien era conciente de lo poco que podía confiar en su jefe de grupo en ése tipo de casos, así que murmuró para sus adentros:

-¿Puedes cubrir ésto, Guardián? Tú me has ayudado siempre con ésto... por favor.. que él no vea las marcas que me dejó Sakura...

El Guardián con forma de mariposa se tomó su tiempo para obedecer. Hien se fiaba de él para ocultar sus propias llagas, aún abiertas, aún derramando sangre. Ponerse vendajes era igual de delatador y no se permitía usarlos. Era igualmente molesto el roce de sus heridas con la tela y esconder las alas...

Chö alcanzó a ver las heridas como algo que se movía en la piel de Hien, debido a que el Guardián no las ocultó hasta que el muchacho se desnudaba. La ilusión óptica se formó como una especie de hilo rojo que bajaba entre las ropas de Hien... ¿Qué cosa era? Chö se volteó completamente.

-¿Qué tienes allí? -Preguntó, delatándose. Hien pegó un brinco.

-¡Lo sabía! No se puede confiar en tí.

Chö por una vez en su vida, se avergonzó y volvió a dar la espalda.

-Lo siento, es solo que me pareció ver... No, nada... Olvídalo.

-Eres imposible.

En cuanto estuvo vestido, notó algo raro en el uniforme nuevo... sí olía a nuevo y limpio, pero la textura era muy suave, agradable al roce. Creyendo que había sido idea de Chö conseguirle ropa para piel delicada...

-Gracias, Chö. Me queda muy cómodo.

-¿Si es tu talla? Estuviste de suerte, el de la tienda dijo que era el único.

La burbuja de felicidad de Hien se reventó. No había ninguna consideración de tal tipo para la compra.

-Ah...

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí.

El profesor Tsubasa los saludó a la entrada de la escuela. Estaba de encargado de la revición de uniformes junto con una profesora. Todo en orden. Hien todavía luchaba contra su maleta para poder al fin guardar el montón de abrigos que antes tenía puestos.

-¿Chö puedo hablar contigo más tarde? -Pïdió el profesor. Tanto Hien como Chö devolvieron miradas incómoda. Tsubasa corrigió la pregunta al notar el error que hacía.

-¿Podrás reunir a Tenshi y Senji? Es sobre algo que concierne a los tres. Sé que les encantará lo que les quiero decir.

Estaba pues, muy impacientepor darles la noticia. Chö se lo tomó con cautela. Solo alzó una mano en contestación, como un saludo.

Algo lejos del Instituto, Sakura novia de Hien, decidía el momento para usar su celular. Encontró pronto una buena oportunidad, cuando Chö le pasaba el brazo por la cintura a Hien, apurándolo a caminar. Ambos pegaron un brinco al escuchar el tono ruidoso que Hien tenía seleccionado para los mensajes.

"Dile a tu jefe que lo estoy viendo"

Hien se guardó el celular sin comentar nada. Chö captó la indirecta. Por la paz apartó su mano. Hien se detuvo en seco.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí. Andando.

Sakura dio un saltito de gusto por su travesura. Y siguió alerta esperando otra oportunidad. Conociendo a Chö, sería de un momento a otro...

Las clases dieron inicio. Todo mundo abrió los cuadernos y libros. Muchos todavía con las marcas de la almohada. Chö escribió dos notas, que arrojó a las mesas de Senji y Tenshi. El primero susurraba cosas desde atrás de un libro, que le servía de escondite para carlar con su novia, Tenshi por su parte estaba más que dormido. Chö tuvo que empujar su silla hacia atrás para mover la mesa-cama de Tenshi. Él abrió un ojo de mala gana y vio la nota. Era el recado para reunirlos más tarde con Tsubasa. ¿Sobre qué cosa? No les supo decir.

Hien miraba de reojo a Chö cada cinco minutos, todo en orden... nadie se daba cuenta de sus marcas en el cuerpo. El profesor hizo un estruendo especialmente fuerte. Medio grupo saltó en su sitio.

-Jovencito Chö...

El aludido alzó una ceja. Prácticamente él era el único que estaba poniendo atención en clase, así que no sabía a qué se debía el levantarle la voz.

-Ayúdeme a despertar a sus compañeros.

Y Chö se puso de pie...

Hace tiempo que Hien no veía a Chö haciendo guardar postura a los demás... Solamente ponerse él de pie hizo que todos pegaran la espalda recta al respaldo de sus sillas. Si en el momento en que él se giraba a verlos uno de ellos era descubierto "in fraganti" haciendo cualquier tontería o no poniendo atención, podía considerarse muerto. Senji y Tenshi fueron sus víctimas. En un parpadeo ambos estaban al frente del salón escribiendo lo correspondiente a la clase en el pizarrón. Chö no les quitó la vista de encima aún después de terminada la clase.

-La próxima vez asegúrate de dormir bien Tenshi y tú Senji de informar a tu novia que estamos en clase. ¿Entendido?

La voz de Chö fue bastante serena y clara.

-Sí -dijeron ambos, sin hipocresía, pues sabían lo que significaba que Chö se enfadara.

-Bien. Ya es hora de ir a comer. Tomen sus cosas y vamos a ver a Tsubasa.

No hizo falta moverse, él en persona los encontró en el salón. de allí los acompañó al comedor.

-¡¿Dar un concierto en la escuela? -Gritó Chö al recibir la noticia.

-Les dije que les gustaría la idea.

El jefe de grupo buscó en todos sus bolsillos por su caja de cigarros. Encendió uno temblando de pies a cabeza. Les dio la espalda a sus amigos. Senji tuvo que encargarse del trato:

-Por nosotros está bien. Yo puedo encargarme de hacerle publicidad también. ¿Tú qué dices Tenshi?

-Hay que hablar también con ellas...

Ambas Sakuras estaban presente, así que al igual que Chö murmuraban entre ellas en complicidad... demasiado nerviosas como para poder decidirse.

Hien no tenía nada qué ver con ése asunto. Se distrajo jugando a picar su plato de comida. Si Chö aceptaba asistir a ése concierto él terminaría perdiéndoselo, porque en primer lugar no pertenecía al grupo y segundo porque ya había quedado con Sakura de pasar Navidad con ella.

Y hablando de ella... seguía esperando frente a su celular la oportunidad perfecta para interrumpir a Chö en cualquiera de sus ocurrencias con Hien...

Nada.

Senji titubeó antes de darle una palmada a Chö en el hombro.

-Anda, no será mucha gente la que asista, después de todo estarán de vacaciones. Fuera de la escuela, es decir...

Chö se giró. El antes hombre que hacía a todos temer estaba reducido a una hoja temblorosa.

-¿Cuántos?

-Según la estadística de mi padre... serán de doscientas a trescientas personas...

-¿Trescientos?

Al segundo siguiente, Chö estaba en el suelo. Hien fue el primero en asistirlo.

-Le encantó la idea, solo que es demasiado malo para enfrentarlo.

-¿Cómo puede tenerle tanto miedo a un poco de gente cuando maneja tan bien a los compañeros de clase? -Preguntó Hien ventilando a Chö sin esperanza de hacerlo volver en sí.

-Porque está emocionado -dijo Tsubasa sonriéndole a Hien.

-Nunca hemos cantado frente a un público que no seas tú Hien y tu familia. Y claro está, Sakura Senji y Sakura Tenshi. Fuera de eso no somos más que unos fanáticos de la música. Unos simples fanáticos -suspiró Senji.

-Chö no está listo para una acutación frente al público, necesita algo de experiencia primero y ésta oportunidad que nos brinda la escuela sería buena para comenzar.

-Entonces no se diga más. Comentaré a mi padre que han aceptado, ¿verdad? -La pregunta casi fue hecha para las jovencitas que optaron por inclinar la cabeza afirmativamente, pues la voz no les salía.

Sakura, novia de Hien, meditó un poco sobre si era buena idea hacer sonar el celular de Hien, cuando él estaba precisamente sujetando la cabeza de Chö... Optó por no hacerlo, no era divertido si el susodicho a molestar estaba inconciente.

Fuera del horario de clases, cuando los alumnos iban a sus respectivas habitaciones, otros a la biblioteca, otros más a sus trabajos, el grupo de amigos motivado por la perspectiva del concierto de Navidad se pusieron a ensayar con más ganas que nunca. Al menos en lo que respectaba a ellos y ellas que no fueran Chö. Ése último estaba al comienzo de una crisis, pensando mucho en qué atuendo sería correcto usar, en qué zapatos... ¿cómo debería moverse por el escenario?, por cierto tenía dudas de la ubicación, de si habría seguridad, preocupándose hasta porque su micrófono pudiera fallarle a la hora de la verdad. Así estaba él, murmurando a sí mismo un millón de tonterías, con su micrófono en la mano... eso era todo lo que alcanzó a ensayar, cómo sujetar su micrófono...

-Hien, toma -se le acercó Senji-. Tenemos otro micrófono. Ni pienses que te aceptamos, pero estoy harto de hacer música sin voz de por medio.

Senji le pasó las letras de canciones que acababan de decidir Tenshi y Senji que eran su mejor repertorio. En vano resultó que Hien llamara a Chö y tratara de llenarlo de confianza, pues ni él mismo estaba seguro de querer tomar su lugar en los ensayos.

-¿Hien estás listo? -Tenshi dirigió una gélida mirada, pues él ya estaba en modo serio. Lo mismo Senji y las chicas.

Tragó saliva. La voz del tímido Hien no funcionaba allí.

-Trata de seguirme, para que te des una idea.

Senji Tenshi tenían sus propios micrófonos, claro. Eran las voces de apoyo. Senji particularmente. Aconsejó que se olvidara por completo del micrófono, solo tenía que oír la música. Tenshi daba el ritmo a seguir. Así podrían ir todos al parejo.

Hien tomó aire.. eso no representaba problemas en él, estaba acostumbrado debido a su don de fuego que lo obligó una vida entera a enseñarse a aguantar bajo el agua.

El profesor Tsubasa estaba allí presente solo para comprobar por sus propios ojos que la banda ya estaba formada. Y entonces inició la melodía, Tenshi dio un conteo antes. Sakura Tenshi estaba al teclado y Sakura Senji se ajustaba el violín al hombro.

Llegó el momento de que Hien abriera la boca pero en vez de eso se puso muy ruborizado. No tenía público ni por qué temer... pero le daba mucha vergüenza su voz. Ahora sí que comprendió a Chö.

Tenshi y Senji fruncían el ceño mientras mantenían la nota de inicio, presionando a Hien a que comenzara. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, siendo su primera vez frente a un micrófono, empezó con un tono por debajo de la nota. Senji lo soportó so pretexto de que al menos ya abría la boca. Ayudó cantando él a su vez, jalando a Hien a cantar más fuerte.

Chö seguía ausente en su nube de preocupaciones, pero de que paraba oído eso era seguro.

-Bien Hien, ahora solo asegúrate de ir una nota más arriba... de lo contrario le mostraré al profesor Tsubasa tus fotografías haciendo cosplay de niña...

Y dio en el clavo, Hien casi destrozaba el micrófono en su mano al oírlo... y ya no podía estar más rojo porque su cara era de ese color.

-Me encantaría verlas -fue la gota que colmó el vaso, el mismo profesor Tsubasa estaba del lado de Senji.

Hien llenó los pulmones y en lugar de soltar el aire con improperios estaba dispuesto a destrozar los oído de Senji. Su voz se olvidó de su timidez, no le importó que su garganta suplicara piedad. La sangre le comenzó a hervir de furia y ese poder efectivamente era lo que Senji quería.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Tenshi le daba una señal de aprobación. El profesor Tsubasa y Chö se pusieron de pie, pues uno observaba sentado y el otro estaba en cuclillas en el suelo meditantdo sobre mil cosas absurdas. Hien daba con la nota y pugnaba por superarla... solo por fastidiar. Hubo un momento en que el tema escogido tal vez por pura maldad de Tenshi y Senji hacia Chö, exigía mantener una nota alta por más tiempo del que cualquier inexperto pudiera, con suficiente aire en los pulmones... y allí estaba Hien... un segundo, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, diez, quince...

Las chicas fueron las primeras en olvidarse de sus instrumentos, más interesadas en Hien que en cualquier otra cosa. Bien podía haberse detonado una bomba en la escuela y pasar desapercibida por ellos. Les siguió Senji bajando la mano de las cuerdas de su guitarra y la otra olvidando el punto de presión necesario. Cuarenta segundos...

Tenshi congeló sus batacas en el aire. Cuarenta y uno... cuarenta y dos...

-Hien... Hien... ¡Respira por un carajo!

-¿Eh? -Alzó la vista, apenas había notado cómo lo veían. Cuarenta y cinco... allí se detuvo.

El muchacho agachó la cabeza intimidado y se fue hacia la salida aún con el micrófono en la mano.

-¡Vuelve aquí al instante! ¡Y es una orden!

Se sobresaltaron al oír a Chö gritar. Hien como un robot se plantó frente a su jefe de grupo.

-Eso fue... magnífico -Tsubasa y todos tenían sus ojos brillantes, tanto como lámparas de alto poder.

-¿Qué? -Hien no se sentía alagado en absoluto, más bien como si estuvieran en la oficina del Director, siendo severamente analizado y a punto de ser castigado.

-Déjanos ver cuánto resistes sin jalar aire de vuelta -urgió Chö con severidad.

-¿Lo viste? Ni siquiera sudó...

-Bueno... tengo que resistir sumergido en el agua en algunas emergencias, así que... mi límite es al minuto con cincuenta y...

-Presumido -Senji alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-Demuéstralo -Chö le clavó los ojos. Eso ya era personal. No y no, nadie tenía derecho a superar su límite aún si se trataba de Hien.

Momento de la demostración, el profesor Tsubasa y los demás sacaron su reloj. Chö le dio la señal a Hien para coger aire y contaron desde cuando comenzó con la misma nota...

Daba asfixia de solo oírlo... Hien se equivocó al decir un minuto cincuenta y tantos, pues superó esa marca.

Chö no sabía si enfurecerse o darse un tiro. Su crisis empeoró al doble.

-Genial. Así no tendremos quién cante el día de la verdad -resopló Senji con fastidio-. A este paso...

-¡No significa nada! -Hien se puso mal-. Que pueda retener un poco de aire no me hace cantante, no sé vocalizar, no sé hacer cambios de tono, no tengo ninguna experiencia -se puso a llorar en el rincón opuesto al de Chö. Con el dedo se puso a dibujar circulitos en el suelo y a murmurar a la pared que él no sabía nada de nada.

En cuestión de segundos otro evento fuera de lo esperado se dio lugar. Justo cuando Senji estaba cogiendo la guitarra, resignado a no tener cantante, escucharon que la puerta del salón se abría de una patada. Tras ella en medio de una nube de polvo que se elevó, un muchacho que no reconocieron de inmediato preguntó:

-¿Quién de ustedes ha hecho esa demostración de tener buena garganta y pulmones del tamaño de una ballena?

El muchacho en cuestión era semejante a Syaoran Senji en la expresión gruñona del rostro, el mismo corte de cabello pero de un color caoba-rojo obscuro con mechones de rojo intenso al frente. De entre sus cabellos asomaban un par de orejas puntiagudas. Sus ojos de un color semejante al cabello y maquillados con delineador negro. Cargaba a la espalda una guitarra eléctrica con motivos de telaraña dibujados. Su apariencia habría sido aún más atemorizante de tener puesta una indumentaria distinta al uniforme. Aún así, la camisa abierta, el saco sin abrochar, la corbata floja, un collar con un dije de alguna figura de estilo egipcio. era todo...

Lo reconocieron de inmediato, se trataba de un compañero de su mismo grupo, uno de los "nuevos" que había ingresado a la escuela un poco después que Hien. A Chö no le gustaba en absoluto, él era un desobediente la mayor parte del tiempo y solía ser un imán para las peleas en la escuela. A Senji le daba igual, siempre que no se metiera con él, todo estaba en orden. Para Hien o las Sakura él les atemorizaba un poco sin llegar a mayores. En tanto a Tenshi... para él, "Akuma" como solían decirle al muchachito de 15 años, era su juguete.

Ninguno reparaba en la sonrisa malvada de Tenshi cuando Akuma puso los pies dentro. Senji apuntó aburrido hacia Hien, contestando así a la pregunta del muchachito.

Akuma rodó los ojos hacia Hien, con incredulidad, más bien tomándoselo como una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Solo eres un bebé -hizo una seña con el pulgar hacia abajo-. Ni se les ocurra subir a plantarse en el que será mi escenario. Queda demasiado grande para una pulga como tú.

-Te crees mucho, ¿no te parece? -Senji alzó una ceja, fastidiado. Ya no se trataba solo de Hien, el orgullo de la banda estaba en medio.

-Yo no necesito que un puñado de perdedores abran mi concierto. Vine aquí pensando que encontraría a un digno rival, porque al director se le ocurrió agregar un grupo extra al que se suponía era exclusivamente mi concierto. Pero veo que el encargado de éste Instituto de porquería se equivocó al asegurarme que eran buenos. Escuché hace un momento a su "niñita" hacer aquella vocalización y me dio apenas "curiosidad..."

Chö se volvió otra vez a alzar, como revivido. Su cerebro con una única idea: hacer que el arrogante chiquillo retirara sus palabras. Fue la primera vez que dos miradas de alto poder chocaron entre sí. Hien no había hecho nada, pero podía sentirse fuego dentro de esa habitación. Peligro.

-Retira lo dicho, sobre Hien, sobre mi banda y sobre el Instituto.

El muchacho escupió a los pies de Chö.

-Allí está.

Las sienes de Chö estaban palpitando de forma alarmante. Hien, las chicas, Senji e incluso Tenshi retrosedieron con temor.

El profesor Tsubasa allí presente, no hizo cosa alguna por separarlos, ya era asunto de ellos solamente.

-Interesante -dijo-. Chö se ve estimulado.

-Akuma, nuestro salón de ensayos no es aquí...

En el umbral de la puerta aparecieron otros dos sujetos, uno con un teclado-guitarra de cabello castaño con un mechón blanco al frente y otro al final de una larga trenza y usando en perfecta forma el uniforme del Instituto y sobre sus ojos portando unos gruesos lentes; en cuanto al otro, era del mismo corte de pelo que los Syaoran, con mechones pintados de azul al frente. El primero con una expresión educada y tranquilizadora, el segundo con una destellante sonrisa. Uno de nombre Jinzou, el último de nombre Mizu. Con ellos dos se completaba el trío de hermanos. Todos de 15 años cumplidos. En orden de mayor a menor: Akuma, Jinzou y Mizu.

-Akuma... -insistió el de lentes.

El chico ni se inmutó. Ya tenía algunos minutos haciendo un duelo de miradas con Chö, por lo que el de la trenza tuvo que coger a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa y entonces tiró de él consigo-. Disculpen si les ha causado problemas...

-¡Suéltame! -Akuma se liberó en un parpadeo, lanzó una última mirada despectiva a Chö y siguió a su hermano de mala gana. Ya había hecho y dicho lo que quería allí.

-Vámonos Mizu -el de lentes ordenó con voz baja.

Mizu añadió un gesto infantil, sacando la lengua a Chö. No sabía cuál era el problema, pero no le agradó cómo miraba Chö a su hermano.

Chö fue detenido antes de poder atravesar la puerta. Hien lo abrazó desde atrás.

-No vayas...

-Déjame darle la paliza que se merece. Él debe disculparse, te ha ofendido y a todos de paso. Es un malcriado.

Hien no le soltó sino que se aferró a él con más fuerza. Chö hizo un juramento dentro de sí, que ese muchacho, el tal Akuma tendría que pagar por todas a como diera lugar.

-¿Qué rayos hacen mirándome todos? ¡Esto no parece un ensayo en ninguna forma! ¡A trabajar! ¡Y eso te incluye a tí, Hien! No hay excusa que valga.

De ausencia total a entrega completa a la banda, Chö se aplicó a partir de entonces a los ensayos. Algo más que fuego ardió por sus venas.

Debido al mismo ruido, Hien no escuchó su celular que como loco estuvo más de cinco minutos sonando sin parar... En lo que él cantaba al lado de Chö, perdió todos sus sentidos. No podía decirse que fuera romántico: los dos cantando y así color de rosa, porque el mismo Chö se estaba tomando personal la rivalidad que le hacían tanto Hien como Akuma. Por la otra parte, Hien no podía más que pensar que aquello era divertido, un mero pasatiempo.

Natasha, que por cierto no debemos olvidarla, era la única bailarina de la pista. El profesor Tsubasa se encargaba de darle lecciones a Hien que los otros compañeros no se permitían darle debido a no querer perder tiempo con él.

-¿Tsubasa-san también sabe cosas de música?

Él sonrió solamente para luego decir.

-Yo era la segunda voz para Chö, hasta que tuvimos nuestras diferencias. No me molestaría en absoluto que fueses tú el que cubra mi lugar.

-¿Eh? -Hien se ruborizó un poco.

-¡El no es segunda voz ni nada! ¡Es mi rival! -Soltó Chö muy enfadado.

-Bienvenido al grupo -Tsubasa habló por los demás, quienes no se atrevían en absoluto a decírselo.

-¡No! No sería justo que me incluya así como así. Junta de los miembros y si uno solo no estuviera de acuerdo, yo no entro. Lo último que deseo es incomodar...

-¡Yo no quiero que esté! -Refunfuñó Chö dando vueltas alrededor del salón, pues por el coraje había terminado lanzando el micrófono lejos.

-A Chö le encantaría -Tsubasa sonrió aún más. ¿Lo vez?

-Profesor, Chö no se ve muy contento que digamos -Hien titubeó-. Ya es mucho que me dejen tomar parte en su ensayo...

Así quedaron las cosas. Los chicos dejaron de ensayar ya muy tarde. Apagaron todo y Chö fue el primero en decirlo.

-¿Aún estarán practicando el mocoso y sus hermanos?

-Quién sabe. -Hien se encogió de hombros.

Una sonrisa maligna en su rostro reveló la mitad de sus pensamiento.

-¿Vamos a buscar su escondite? ¿Quién viene conmigo?

Tsubasa parecía muy divertido ese día, vio al resto del grupo hacer fila detrás de Chö, actuando desde el principio como pequeños espías al asecho.

-¡Go!

A la señal de él todos se separaron para ir en busca de algún rastro que les dijera dónde ensayaba la otra banda. Hien tuvo poco después curiosidad de asomarse por la ventana hacia un edificio de enfrente, un viejo auditorio. Le pareció ver la luz encendida, así pues corrió hacia allá. Mensajeó a todos para verse allí.

-¿Estas seguro, Hien?

Sí, vi luces encendidas, débiles pero no pudo ser mi imaginación. Algo por el estilo como Natasha.

-Las lámparas de éste viejo auditorio no sirven, quizá tengan algún tipo de luz improvisada -dijo Tsubasa para confirmarlo.

Andando de puntitas entraron por los palcos de atrás, encontraron buen escondite detrás de las gradas de madera. Al haber poca luz no eran vistos sus movimientos, pero tenían casi a un palmo de distancia a aquellos chicos. El suelo estaba cubierto por pequeñas flamas como puntos de luz, formando círculos alrededor de ellos y de los instrumentos.

Mizu hacía suficiente ruido como para poder ser notados. Aporreaba las batacas en sus tambores como si fuera lo único que supiera hacer. Alegre, alocadamente, excitado si es que cabe decirlo. Frente a Mizu, Jinzou y Akuma discutían alguna cosa y cubriéndose los oídos un poco. Luego Jinzou ignorando completamente a su hermano tomaba su instrumento y hacía lo propio con él. Akuma le dio la espalda haciendo señas de algún improperio y se puso detrás del micrófono. Además de ser el guitarrista, era el vocalista. Se veía un poco de desorden en sus ensayos pero fuera de eso, tenían su chispa de talento.

Chö comenzó a rumiar maldiciones al ver a Akuma. El muchacho al igual que ellos estudiaba sobre el don de fuego, aunque con mucha menos pasión. Mizu, el más pequeño tristemente tenía el problema de no poder hablar, pero eso no amainaba sus ánimos. Mientras pudiera comunicarse por medio de señas y tener diversión todo el día con eso era feliz.

Hien recordaba en esos instantes un día en el que le tocó servirles su comida en el comedor del Instituto. Cada uno de los hermanos tenía gustos propios, el pequeño Mizu adoraba la comida chatarra y con señas había pedido pizza de varios sabores y algunos postres dulces, aun cuando Jinzou lo reprendía y trataba de hacer un pedido de comida más saludable. Jinzou era así, a diferencia de su hermano pequeño, él solía ser muy cuidadoso con lo que se llevaba a la boca. En tanto el mayor de ellos, Akuma no tenía una comida muy nutritiva exactamente, el café sin azucar ni leche, y platillos de comida con mucho picante eran de sus favoritos.

Su comportamiento dentro del salón de clases también era diferente entre los tres. Akuma, como ya sabemos hacía lo posible por no prestar demasiada atención a las lecciones. Jinzou era un genio en comparación. Siempre atento a los profesores, educado y sobretodo participativo. Incluso su lugar favorito dentro del aula eran los lugares cercanos al pizarrón. Excepto por un pequeño detalle: el inteligente Jinzou no creía en los dones, la magia, o en Guardianes, ni en nada que su "ciencia" no pudiera explicar. ¿Entonces qué hacía en una escuela de control de Dones? Para él, todo aquello en lo que no 'creía' venía a ser aprendido más por diversión que por credulidad. Uno de sus pasatiempos precisamente era el de participar en juegos de roll en internet. Allí todos los seres mágicos e imaginarios podían existir y lo entretenían muy bien. Mizu, por otra parte, ya se imaginarán... su atención a corto plazo, su cuerpo lleno de energía, su hiperactividad hacían de su presencia en el aula de clases, algo tanto caótico como imposible. Jinzou prácticamente se dividía en dos, tratando de estar atento y cuidando a su hermano Mizu.

En el trato con los compañeros, Akuma parecía llevarse bien con Tenshi o al menos eso creían. Algunos pocos fines de semana los habían pasado juntos. ¿Qué hacían? Realmente nadie lo sabía, ni entendían muy bien qué tipo de amistad sería esa. Como siempre ellos dos eran de pocas palabras... Senji y Chö podian imaginarselo sin preguntar con solo ver la sonrisa malvada que a veces asomaba en los labios de Tenshi. Mizu... ése pequeño terrón de azúcar pareciera tener amistad con todo el grupo, mujeres y hombres, con los profesores, el personal de limpieza, los cocineros, meseros, las mascotas, con los insectos, con cuanto se moviera y tuviera vida. Jinzou pudiera decirse que tenía cierta cautela con las chicas, un respeto como si se tratara de un superior. Y a los chicos podía caerles bien o mal, pero no prestaba atención en ello, en el fondo es un chico tímido. Senji era su amigo. Tenían alguna cosa en común en cuanto a los juegos de roll y por ello llevaban tiempo de conocerse más del que pudieran recordar.

En el tema de su grupo de rock, Akuma, Jinzou y Mizu no alardeaban mucho de ello, tal como podría hacer pensar el comportamiento de Akuma, el que estaba más interesado en la buena imagen de su grupo. Mizu solía sacarlo de quicio con el asunto de la indumentaria que era todo menos lo que se pudiera desear para un grupo de ése tipo. Jinzou lo mismo, pero al menos no se vestía de todos los colores del arcoiris. Akuma ya tenía algo de experiencia, no mucho para su edad, pero sí más que Chö en cuanto a presentaciones en vivo se trataba. Contaba con algún albúm ya y vivía en base a su talento como cantante.

Senji frunció el seño. Akuma era bueno con la guitarra también, pareciera que él era uno con la guitarra y no dos diferentes cosas.

-Oigan, ¿y Tenshi? -murmuró Hien buscando con la mirada.

Ninguno de los chicos se percató del momento en que su amigo se fue de su sitio detrás de las gradas. Cuando lo volvieron a ver, estaba frente a los chicos del otro grupo. Justo enfrente de Akuma, para ser precisos.

Sakura Tenshi, preocupada soltó un chillido mientras se mordía las uñas.

-¿Tenshi? -Akuma abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, deteniendo al mismo tiempo su ensayo-. ¿Cómo nos encontraste? -Recuperó la compostura y habló en un gruñido. Un tenue rubor que supo ocultar, asomó a sus mejillas-. Mas bien, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Solo pasaba por aquí. Vi las luces y me dio apenas curiosidad... -Tenshi metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón en tal pose de arrogancia que Akuma se sintió incómodo. ¡No iba a permitir que lo vieran en aquella forma tan...!

-Vete -Jinzou se adelantó.

-No pretendo robarles mucho tiempo -Tenshi apartó a Jinzou como si fuese una mosca, y ése dio un paso atrás.

Y antes de que nadie más pudiera hacer o decir nada, Tenshi acortó distancias con Akuma tomándolo por la nuca y plantándole un beso en la boca, frente a todos, no importando que incluso Sakura Tenshi tuviera que ser asistida por su inseparable amiga, tras caer desmayada. No podría saberse si por la obvia infidelidad o por ver a dos chicos sumamente guapos besarse. Una torpe sonrisa se veía dibujada en los labios de la jovencita, y el obvio rubor. Era todo.

-Siempre me he preguntado, ¿dónde compras tu maquillaje? ¿Y qué le haces a tu cabello? ¿Es tinte rojo? Creía que era sangre, pero ya que lo veo con atención...

-Tenshi... -Akuma soltó en un tono muy bajo de voz, debatiéndose por entrar en otro arranque de ira o si derretirse por la sensación sobre sus labios.

Sin ninguna vergüenza, el chico del ojo azul se puso a jugar con los mechones de pelo rojizos. Eso no le caía muy bien al chico, que de reojo volteaba a ver a sus hermanos y luego a Tenshi, decidiéndose qué hacer. Al final apartó a Tenshi de un manotazo. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas en rojo vivo.

-Vete -repitió Akuma en lugar de Jinzou.

Tenshi sonreía como el malevolo ser que era. Al fin decidió apartarse pero añadiendo:

-Me debes un beso. Como siempre... Bye.

Akuma enmudeció con todo lo que quería decir por dentro.

-Ese Tenshi me da escalofríos algunas veces -murmuró Chö.

-Y a mí -le siguió Hien.

-¿Te divertiste suficiente? -Le preguntó Chö camino a los dormitorios.

-En realidad no. Pero imaginé unas muy divertidas formas de tratarlo. Pero me contuve.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué caballeroso! -Soltó Senji con su habitual sarcasmo.

Volvieron a sus habitaciones cada uno por su lado. En adelante se tomaron sus ensayos con seriedad y aprovecharon muchos momentos libres para ir a espiar a los otros chicos. Y ni hablar, cada día los envidiaban más.

-Son buenos... un poco desordenados pero sí son buenos -admitió Senji.

-En tus sueños -Chö aún no daba su brazo a torcer.

Por lo que respectaba a Sakura, la pequeña hija del Tiempo se quedó sin oportunidades para divertirse, puesto que los chicos apenas tenían tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su música y el estudio. Así pasaron el resto de la semana.

El sábado antes de retirarse de la escuela, Hien conversaba tranquilamente con Chö sobre los planes que tenían para Navidad, claro que estaba lo del concierto pero nada les impedía divertirse un rato también, ¿verdad?

-Ya estamos de vacaciones, el escenario y demás preparativos listos. Lo que falte vendremos a hacerlo temprano el 24. Hien, estaremos unos días separados... Tú sabes, no me gusta dejarte solo pero es necesario que también estés a salvo, protegido en caso de cualquier azar del destino. Dile a tu novia de mi parte, que si algo te llegara a pasar, que sepa bien que tendrá mi puño en su cara, no me importa si es mujer.

-Chö, tranquilo. No pasará nada. Serán solo unos días. Aprovecho para darte tu regalo, ya que no te veré en las festividades.

Hien sacó una caja de regalo y la puso sobre la mesita. Chö miró el objeto sin deseos de agarrarlo.

-¿Cómo está eso de que no te veré en las festividades? ¿Piensas pasar con tu novia todo el día? ¿Y el concierto no te importa? ¿Y lo que hemos ensayado juntos?

-Chö, en primer lugar ya sabes que no pertenezco a tu banda. No está contemplado desde el principio que yo participaría.

-Pero creí que al final te habíamos integrado.

-Nadie me preguntó si podía estar. Lo siento. Además, quedé primero con Sakura y no puedo romper mi promesa.

Sakura... Maldición, maldición y mil maldiciones. La cabeza de Chö hizo hervor. ¿Cómo pretendía darle su regalo a Hien ese preciso día, si el "desgraciado" ni siquiera iba a pasarlo con él? Casi se dio de topes contra la pared por no haber invitado a Hien primero, por haber supuesto siempre que él estaba libre cuando así lo quisiera, por dar por hecho que deseaba participar de su banda.

-Espero te guste el regalo, es algo que hice yo mismo, no creo que esté muy bien... ¿Chö?

Hien ya se retiraba arrastrando su maleta, cuando sintió que su jefe de grupo lo retenía por el brazo... inconcientemente.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame ir -señaló que lo estaba sujetando.

-Lo siento.

Chö bajó su mano con lentitud, para luego ver que Hien salía de la habitación arrastrando sus cosas y despidiéndose de los compañeros...

Serían las dos semanas más largas del mundo. A travéz de la ventana Chö alcanzó a distinguir los copos de nieve cayendo silenciosamente sobre Hien...

-No me he permitido tocarte Hien, ni tienes idea de lo que me cuesta...

Acarició la silueta de su compañero de habitación, en el vidrio empañado. Hasta que se perdió más lejos de su alcance.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de lo difícil que es amar sin usar el cuerpo como lenguaje... Si no lo digo en palabras tampoco, me pregunto cómo debo hacer para que lleguen a tí mis sentimientos?

Las mariposas están cantando

¿Qué no oyes su voz?

Las mariposas están cantando,

una sola te sigue buscando...

Mirando por otra ventana, Sakura, esposa del director, murmuraba dentro de sí.

-Las mariposas hoy estan llorando.

Un holograma en la pared, refleja la imagen de la bruja de la tienda de los deseos, que conversa con aquélla Sakura adulta. Hablan de hechos que están por suceder.

-Dejar la llave junto a la entrada, es todo lo que puedo hacer. ¿Crees que le moleste mi regalo? Es decir, a aquélla Sakura...

-¿Quién sabe? -Contestó Yuuko.

Sobre la mesa de noche, la pequeña Mokona blanca depositaba un envío de Yuuko, que era un viejo libro de conjuros. Syaoran, el Director entraba por su computadora al registro de libros en la Biblioteca del Instituto y añadía un nuevo título. El público, desde dentro o fuera de la escuela, podía tener acceso a la lista, pero solamente los alumnos y personal laboral tenían acceso sin restricciones a la biblioteca. En temporada de vacaciones, ésta funcionaba algunas pocas horas y permanecía cerrada durante la noche.

-Listo. ¿Seguro que con éso será suficiente? -Preguntó el Director.

-Esperemos que sí. El resto depende de ellos.

-Respecto al pago... -Quiso saber Sakura.

-Ya está hecho, su intervención durante años ha sido de mucha ayuda -contestó Yuuko-. Me retiro, que tengan felices fiestas.

-Igualmente y gracias.

* * *

**Saludos! **Perdón por el retraso uU Éste capitulo tiene seguramente sus errores, necesito checarlo. LucyMery otra vez con sus impulsos de "termino-publico" XD jejeje En cuanto pueda darle revisión lo haré. Un abrazo a todos ;_; Y otra vez mil perdones. El siguiente capítulo se llamará:

**Promesa hecha en Navidad**

****Como pueden ver, debería tener eso aprovechando la temporada Navideña XD pero no, aún no llego a ello. Por otro lado, aprovecho a saludarlos, desearles felices fiestas y que tengan un próspero año 2012. Un abrazo a todos y espero seguir viéndolos por aquí n.n=


	9. Chapter 9

**Bajo tus Alas**

Capitulo 9

**Promesa hecha en Navidad**

(Narrador: Syaoran Li-hermano de Sakura)

El esperado día de vacaciones llegó. Se me hicieron una eternidad cada hora antes del timbre de salida. En el último minuto apresuré mi mano para escribir los deberes que tendría qué hacer en casa. Entre ellos una investigación sobre las desventajas de por lo menos cinco dones y continuar con mis prácticas de descubrimiento de mi don, que no eran otra cosa que hacer un poco de ejercicio, leer, salir solamente. Los dones no se despertaban por voluntad propia sino que había que darles una oportunidad de demostrarse y eso incluía hacer actividades sencillas de todo tipo. Yo estaba en el cuarto año de la escuela de descubrimiento de dones y en buena edad para haberlo despertado ya.

En casa mamá y papá estaban muy ilusionados con conocer mi don, hacían apuestas e imaginaban muchas cosas. Cada mes, la escuela me hacía dar a mis padres un recado en el que informaban sobre mi rendimiento escolar, pero también sobre mi don, si este había despertado o no durante las horas de clase. Y también debía devolver un recado de mi parte a la escuela, para que conocieran si el "gran" descubrimiento se había revelado mientras estaba fuera de las aulas de clases.

El mismo recado de la escuela lo venía cargando en el bolsillo del pantalón y como era mi hábito lo dejé sobre la mesa así sin más. Sobre mi don no di noticia alguna. Y ése día fue el tema de conversación a la hora de la cena, cuando yo lo último de lo que deseaba hablar era sobre eso.

-Mocoso, ¿cuándo nos darás la buena noticia? Recuerda que he puesto la mitad de mis ahorros en que tú eres de los que tienen la habilidad de mojarse en los pantalones... quiero decir, que eres de los de agua...

-Touya, no hables así de tu hermano menor -lo reprendió mamá.

-Fuera de eso ansiamos saber qué tipo de habilidad tienes para darte algo adecuado a ti en ésta Navidad... -siguió papá con el tema.

Yo picaba fastidiado mi comida. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría guardar en secreto mi verdadero don? Yo deseaba aprender a usar cualquier otro don para salvar mi secreto. Lo peor del asunto era que no podía compartirlo con nadie. Mi don se guardaría solo para mí y moriría conmigo, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

No es que fuera un don peligroso, sino todo lo contrario, consistía sin embargo en un don poco común y que en la mayoría de las veces me causaba problemas. A mi corta edad tenía ante mí uno de los peores problemas por resolver, y no es por exagerar n nada pero el solo hecho de enfrentar "ese problema" era arriesgar el propio pellejo.

¿Por qué no nací con un don de agua o de viento? Eso hubiera sido mucho más simple de sobrellevar, pero el Destino me eligió a mí para cargar con ése don, quizá creyendo que le sería útil mi persona para hacer algún acto, que a su vez le permita hacer funcionar sus engranajes a la perfección... pero era definitivamente peligroso.

-Mejor será que esperemos a que él nos dé la noticia, en lugar de estarlo acosando a que tenga un don. No está en sus manos elegir el día, la hora y el cómo hacer para que lo despierte. Además creo yo que es todavía muy temprano para saberlo -Syaoran Hien salió a mi rescate. Precisamente él.

-Oh, vamos. No lo defiendas tanto a mi hermanito, harás que me ponga celosa de él -mi molesta hermana Sakura parecía en mi contra. Bueno, no la culpo, yo me lo había ganado a pulso, pues cada que tenía oportunidad hacía lo posible por robarme un ratito a su novio, o mejor dicho: mi mejor amigo. Lamentablemente amigo. Ambos, Hien y mi hermana entendían cuáles eran mis sentimientos, eso también me perjudicaba sobremanera.

-Me voy a dormir. Ya terminé de comer... ¿Será que hoy puede Hien dormir conmigo? -Me adelanté a mi hermana. Ella no podía disponer de Hien como si fuera su propiedad.

-Me encantaría, pero...

-Pero Hien se quedará conmigo, ¿verdad amor?

Papá y mamá cruzaron miradas. Ellos no eran quienes para reclamarles nada, así que se lo permitían.

-Sakura, tú tendrás con él el resto de las vacaciones, ya me toca que él se quede conmigo una vez.

-Tú no eres su novia... -soltó a modo de coro.

No sé cómo, pero conseguí que Hien se pusiera de mi parte. Pude robarlo y lo arrastré a mi cuarto ésa sola noche, en un buen sentido, como amigos.

-Hien, ¿te importaría... tomarme... de la mano?

Esa petición me costó el sudor de todo el cuerpo. Ése tipo de cosas son muy vergonzosas para mí, sin embargo yo tenía mis motivos, otros motivos. Para el exterior era por el afecto que sentía por Hien, más allá de la amistad. Y los otros motivos, por dentro, eran para poner mi don a prueba.

Tomar la mano de Hien, para alguien como yo, un chiquillo de apenas unos años y con el don que cargaba a cuestas, significaba toda una proeza y yo debía tener agallas, verdaderas agallas.

Explicar en qué consiste mi don me obligaría a tener que dar muchos detalles que, de momento no son útiles. Me arriesgaré solo a decirles lo que ocurrió antes de tomar una importante búsqueda y es que, yo hace poco le había prometido a Hien que le devolvería un favor en pago por haber salvado mi vida cuando era yo aún más niño.

Hien sonrió, sin rastro de verdadera felicidad en sus ojos, apretó mi mano con suavidad y yo cerré mis párpados. Ambos fingimos que dormíamos, porque ninguno tuvo una noche tranquila. Al entrar los rayos del astro sol por mis cortinas supe que era momento de dejar ir a Hien. Mi hermana Sakura golpeo a nuestra puerta obligándonos a salir de la cama.

El resto del día y los siguientes que eran de vacaciones, los iba a dedicar frente a la computadora para hacer mis tareas y mis propias investigaciones. ¿Sobre qué exactamente? Todavía no lo sabía con certeza. Esperaba que el Destino, si tanto se interesaba en su propia causa, me ayudaría a encontrar algo útil... con una pizca de paciencia también de mi parte. Es más... si me lo permites... trato de concentrarme en una búsqueda muy importante. Adiós.

(Narrador: omnisciente)

Hien toma el celular para mandar un mensaje a Chö y es interrumpido triunfalmente por su novia. El aparato va a parar al fondo de un cajón, apagado e inutilizado siendo separadas sus partes.

-No lo necesitarás mientras estemos juntos.

El joven lee la advertencia en ojos de Sakura: "no sabemos qué pueda pasarle a Chö si solo te desvives por él, yo no lo advertiré"

Así que todavía estaba enojada, no le bastó con saber que Chö ya no se acercaba a Hien en formas comprometedoras, sino que quería cada segundo de Hien, cada parte de su persona y hasta el aire que respiraba. Dime, Hien... ¿no crees que ya es demasiado? Por supuesto que sí. Hizo de tripas corazón y a resignarse con la idea fija de proteger a Chö. ¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo? Al Destino que elije el evento inevitable de cada persona tal como lo es la muerte para todos. O visto de otra forma, le tenía miedo a no saber lo que iba a pasar después. Meditaba en ello: Vanessa ya no existía y podía sentirse libre de enemigos. Pero nadie le aseguraba que todos fueran sus amigos tampoco.

Entendiéndose así su situación, se comprenderá que Hien no lo estaba pasando de perlas cuando sonriente y "feliz" iba de la mano de su novia Sakura a donde sea que ella lo decidiera. Las cosas se hicieron a su antojo. Así se fueron los días hasta la noche del 23 de Diciembre.

-¡Lo tengo! -El grito de Syaoran Li despertó a todos en la casa. En verdad lo tenía-. Ya sé lo que haré de tarea... -murmuró entre dientes entusiasmado. Ese niño ya sabía lo que iba a ser. Mientras su mente diabólica hacía dibujarse una sonrisa maligna en su carita de ángel se puso a meditar sobre su "tarea".

Volvamos con Hien y Sakura, en la habitación contigua. Como arriba se dijo, Sakura estaba tomando el control total, hasta en la cama. Hien no se atrevía a intervenir a su favor y su cuerpo aunque lo volvió frío y lo protegió como mejor pudo con mantenerse distante, la dueña de las sábanas en donde dormía, cansada de ser ignorada sin más, cansada de los "me quedé dormido", tomó represalias contra el pijama de su novio. Como mejor pudo, usando todas sus fuerzas, logró desnudar a Hien.

-Por favor no, Sakura. No estoy de humor para...

-Haré que te vuelvan las ganas. Ya veremos.

La ropa quedó hecha jirones en el suelo y otro tanto colgando de los brazos y cuello de Hien. Sakura se apartó los cabellos de la frente, empapados de sudor. El corazón de Hien comenzó a retumbar dentro del pecho, le dio la espalda a Sakura. Sintió bajar su pantalón hasta las rodillas... las manos de la chica contra su piel eran lo mismo que navajas heladas.

-Sakura, por favor -él tiró de las sábanas para cubrirse y logrando empeorar el mal carácter de su cazadora. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con el escozor de una mordida en la cadera. Como fuera, podía resistirlo sin gritar. Ella no pensaba matarlo, era su única certeza, sin embargo estaba cambiando mucho. Frente a todos era la mejor de las mujeres: tierna, cariñosa, alegre, bondadosa, nadie dudaría de ella; y a solas se transformaba completamente en otra distinta. Quien creía tener la culpa era: Hien, desde luego.

Esa vez no sacaría las tijeras o el bolígrafo, se fijó en otro detalle que desde hacía rato la molestaba: las alas. Allí Hien tuvo que morder las almohadas para no gritar. Se contorsionó, luchó por zafarse... Sakura montó sobre su espalda consiguiendo así mejor apoyo.

Los ojos de Hien se humedecieron contra su voluntad, el dolor fue terrible para el naciente de las alas.

-Estas no las tienes por mí, así que tíralas de una buena vez. ¡Las odio! Son horribles.

Hien arqueó la espalda siendo presa de un dolor inmenso que superaba en mucho los límites de lo que pudiera soportar. Sus mismos dientes reventaron la almohada haciendo salir su relleno. Con los codos golpeó a Sakura deseando quitársela de encima cuanto antes. Ella recibió daño en la cara y a un lado de sus costillas. Hien escupió la tela que aprisionaba entre los labios, se incorporó de la cintura para arriba tumbando a Sakura de paso. Ella se fue al suelo en el mismo momento que abría la boda para decir cualquier amenaza que no le fue escuchada. Allí mismo, Hien perdió el conocimiento, derrumbándose otra vez en la cama como un peso muerto. La naciente de sus alas se empapó de sangre. Uno, dos hilos rojos surcaron por su espalda hacia la blancura de las sábanas.

-Hien... ¿me estás oyendo? Ni pienses que me voy a creer tu cara de dormido. ¡Sé que finges! Siempre lo hacer. Levántate. ¡Anda! -Sakura respiraba superficialmente, zarandeó al chico por las alas-. Ojalá se cayeran estas cosas.

"Crack"

El sonido vino de la espalda de Hien. Sakura desistió, temiendo que se lastimaría un hueso importante. Total, siempre quedaba la opción de las tijeras... Fue por vendajes y algodones. La hemorragia fue difícil de controlar, pasó los vendajes aplastando con fuerza las alas, así por lo menos se notarían menos.

-Chö...

-Hien me da gusto verte otra vez.

El jefe de grupo lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura. El pequeño "angelito" de fuego se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a su poderosa espalda.

-Dime, ¿cómo te ha tratado Sakura?

-Sin novedades.

-Es bueno saberlo. Hien, sobre el día de mañana, ¿tendrás forma de escaparte una hora cuando menos? Sería muy triste que nos dejes abandonados, o que pases tu Navidad cerca de ésa gente... ¿No te sientes solo?

-¿Puedes abrazarme más fuerte? Por favor.

-¿Hien? ¿Qué pasa, has estado llorando?

-¡No! Estoy bien.

-Tu cara dice lo contrario.

-Nada de lo que tengas qué preocuparte, en serio.

Chö aplicó más fuerza, no para estrangular, apenas para permitirle saber que no lo dejaría escapar.

-¿Así está bien?

Hien pareció dormirse en su regazo.

-Es todo lo que necesito.

-Sobre mi pregunta...

-No iré. Ya te lo dije antes -dijo con lamento.

-Trata de venir. Te estaré esperando -Chö besó sus cabellos, conteniendo el aliento, sus deseos.

-No puedo -Hien dejó caer sus brazos como si estos le pesaran una tonelada. Chö lo apretó con más fuerza para que no cayera. Hien se estaba quedando dormido dentro del mismo sueño, el regazo de su amado le daba ése efecto sin querer, la sensación de protección, de alivio, de confianza.

-Hien...

-¿Mmm...?

-¿Piensas dormir? Apenas si podemos vernos aquí.

-Déjame un poquito, se siente bien entre tus brazos. Espero no pesar mucho.

-Pero no te duermas, quiero seguir hablando contigo.

-Esta bien. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

-De lo que sea. Podría ser... ¿cómo le hacemos para tu próxima sesión de modelaje? Hay que ponernos de acuerdo, estoy confeccionándote otros vestuarios.

Hien y todo su cuerpo se puso en alerta al recordar el día que hicieron eso de las fotos. La cabeza le comenzó a hervir y la piel a sudar en respuesta.

-Chö... no creo que sea un buen momento. A lo mejor tus clientes quieren un modelo distinto... yo no podría...

-¿Ah? ¿Para ti esta bien que yo busque otro modelo?

Hien tragó saliva, obviamente no quería eso.

-No es eso, solo que por ahora yo no puedo, como ya te dije. Si no puedo escaparme para el concierto, menos voy a poder hacer de modelo.

-¿Alguna fecha, iniciando clases otra vez?

-No lo sé... ¿te parece a mediados de enero?

-Esta bien, me dará tiempo a terminar los preparativos.

-De acuerdo.

Hien deseó con todo su ser que cuando ese día llegara, sus alas aún estuvieran allí en su espalda y sin herida alguna.

-En caso de que algo surgiera y no pueda ir...

-Cancelaré para más tarde, qué remedio.

-Y si ese día nunca llega, es decir, que no pudiera modelar...

-¿Por... qué dices eso? -Chö preguntó lento, como quien trata de leer algo entre líneas.

-Por... bueno, no, nada. Solo tengo la imaginación activa -rio.

Chö alzó una ceja. Algo no estaba bien. Hien por miedo a decir inconvenientes, se abstuvo de hablar. Así hubo un largo silencio hasta que uno de ellos desapareció del sueño y despertó al mundo real.

Hien abrió los ojos. Las cobijas lo cubrían. El dolor volvió a hacer mella de su persona al tratar de incorporarse, el dolor en la espalda lo torturaba. Como Sakura no estaba allí, pudo salir rumbo al baño, donde él mismo se retiró los vendajes ensangrentados y los cambió por otros, poniéndoselos con la mayor delicadeza.

Sakura llamó a la puerta.

-Hien, saldremos en cinco minutos, para hacer compras. Date prisa.

Syaoran Li también despertó temprano, bajó corriendo de dos en dos los escalones, voló hasta donde estaban su padre y madre.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! Necesito que me lleven a la escuela de Hien. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! Anoche estuve haciendo mis deberes de la escuela y descubrí por internet un libro que me resolvería mi tarea, pero no puedo tener acceso a él si no soy un estudiante del Instituto, por eso quiero ver si podríamos ir a la escuela con Hien.

-¿No puedes encontrar lo de tu tarea en cualquier otra página de internet?

-Sí, bueno, a medias. Es que ese libro promete ser mucho más completo.

Sakura se metió en la conversación, de muy mala gana, preguntando el título del tal libro. Li se lo dijo con un timbre tímido de voz.

-¡Hien! ¡Cariño, es hora de irnos! -Se volvió con su hermano pequeño mientras iba y venía en la cocina, sirviéndose un desayuno "exprés"-. Li, no tienes por qué ser tan dedicado a tus tareas, mejor has lo que todos tus compañeros: investigar cualquier cosa y listo, sin pretender lucirte sino solo cumplir. ¿Dónde quedaron las cucharas, mamá?

-Pero es un libro espléndido, tiene sobre exactamente los dones que yo quiero investigar. Y tampoco me queda mucho tiempo para terminar mis tareas, regresaré a clases pronto; así que necesito que me ayuden papá y mamá con ése favor.

Hien entraba a la cocina vistiendo una bata de baño, abrió el refrigerador y sacó el primer refresco que se le atravesó. Se puso la lata contra la frente y la deslizó por toda su cara. Ardía él unos cuantos grados arriba de lo normal.

-¿Qué es lo que Li necesita? -Preguntó. Sakura se le quedaba viendo, especialmente atenta a las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por debajo de la bata.

-Es sobre un libro que contiene las debilidades de ciertos dones, considerados como perfectos. Apuesto a que es muy interesante -explicó Li.

-Sí, en verdad suena bien.

-¡Y está en la biblioteca de tu escuela el único ejemplar que existe! -Chilló Syaoran Li, tratando de contener la emoción por su descubrimiento.

-¿De eso trata tu tarea? Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir para consultarla.

-¡Hien, eres el mejor! -Li se le echó encima-. Sígueme, te daré los detalles de lo que quiero que busques.

Syaoran Li arrastró con él al frágil Hien, mientras Sakura buscaba la forma de hacer que ése día no la abandonaran en plena celebración. Era su día.

Lejos de allí, en el Instituto de Control de Dones, Chö, Senji, Tenshi, Saku-Sen y Saku-Ten hacían los últimos ensayos y arreglos sobre el escenario. Akuma Jinzou y Mizu aguardaban impacientes a que ellos bajaran para también hacer su ensayo. Solamente tenían un par de horas cada uno.

La escuela estaba atestada de motivos navideños en aquella parte. La nieve había decidido caer durante lo largo del día sin promesa de retirarse.

Chö miró a lo lejos de vez en vez, esperando que algún milagro hiciera que su visita deseada llegara. Su motivación por "competencia" contra Akuma se había ido a pique desde que supo que Hien no estaría, así pues se le notaba distraído. En su vida nunca le había llegado a importar mucho lo que eran los festejos, sobretodo desde la muerte de su madre. Pero en el fondo solía desear poder tener alguien con el cual compartir momentos inolvidables. Natasha, la mariposa de fuego, le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza. Era curioso que la mariposa siguiera también a Chö cuando Hien no estaba para poder cuidarla.

-Hazme el favor de decirme cuando él venga. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? -Chö le dijo a la mariposa.

Cerca de él, Senji y Tenshi notaban mejor que nadie la distracción y poco entusiasmo de su vocalista, quien se mostró más que ausente al inicio del concierto, con un público de apenas cincuenta personas. La escasa luz del día comenzaba a desaparecer y se encendían las lámparas. El golpe de luz en el rostro obligó a Chö a volver en sí con un parpadeo. Natasha seguía sin sentir la presencia de su verdadero dueño y revoloteaba por allí sin mucho sentido de orientación.

La gente fue poco a poco llegando, venidos de los pasillos semi-vacíos y oscuros ya de la escuela. El cúmulo de cuerpos en busca de calor se apretujaban unos a otros. Entre canción y canción Chö invitaba al público a acercarse y a participar. Les hablaba un poco del tema musical escogido, a partir de qué se habían inspirado para crear la letra y varias anécdotas que le venían a la mente. Sobretodo, se preocupó de presentar a los integrantes de su grupo (aún sin nombre), entre cada tema lo repetía, para que los que fueran llegando se familiarizaran con su nombre y los que ya estaban allí los recordaran.

Llegaron hacia el final de su presentación, acabando con su pequeño repertorio de canciones, siendo allí por lo menos quinientas personas las que se reunieron, un poco más de la cantidad estimada. Chö comenzó a despedirse de ellos:

-Hasta aquí llega nuestra actuación esta noche, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado y que se hayan divertido con nosotros. Su servidor, Syaoran Chö se despide a nombre del grupo: mis amigos Syaoran Senji en la guitarra, Syaoran Tenshi en las percusiones, nuestras compañeras Sakura Tenshi al teclado y Sakura Senji al violín. Nos retiramos dedicándoles a todos ustedes un último tema que es muy personal y le tengo un especial cariño porque gracias a él pude acercarme y conocer a una persona muy especial... Desgraciadamente, esa persona no se encuentra aquí, pero ojalá que en donde quiera que esté, le llegue mi canción. Ésta se titula: "Bajo tus Alas..."

Tanto Senji como Tenshi y las chicas, se miraron entre sí. Tal canción no estaba acordada entre ellos desde antes. Chö les hizo una sencilla aclaración de la melodía, no tenía gran chiste, incluso podían improvisar. Alejándose de los micrófonos, Senji preguntó a Chö cerca del oído.

-¿Es por él verdad? Que tú has estado así todo el día. ¿No crees que sería mejor dejarlo y ya?

Tardaron como cinco minutos en ponerse de acuerdo, debido a que Chö insistía en cantar el último tema. El público comenzaba a impacientarse...

_"¡Bajo tus Alas! ¡Bajo tus Alas! ¡Bajo tus Alas!" _Comenzaron a pedir a voces en coro y con palmadas. Los ánimos estaban en su apogeo.

"Hien, ¿en dónde se supone que estás? Vuelve inmediatamente. La tarea de Li puede esperar tranquilamente a mañana"

Sakura escuchó de fondo: "¡Bajo tus Alas! ¡Bajo tus Alas! ¡Bajo tus Alas!" La voz de Hien era la que había hecho iniciar el coro, su potencia y aire de pulmón le permitían guiar el mismo coro, que se aplacó en cuanto el hombre del micrófono arriba en el escenario tomó aire y dio el conteo con señas usando los dedos de su mano: 1,2,3...

_Las mariposas están cantando..._

_¿Que no oyes su voz...?_

El director, se encargaba de que unos empleados grabaran el concierto. Tenía deseos también de conocer aquella canción, desde hacía un tiempo.

_Las mariposas están cantando..._

_Una sola te sigue buscando._

Hien se puso de puntitas para alcanzar a ver mejor. La gente junto a él se movía al son de la melodía que era suave, llena de melancolía...

_Con su canción_

_Con el corazón_

_hecho pedazos._

_La voz hecha nudo._

Chö miraba hacía el publico imaginando que Hien estaba en medio de ellos, escuchando, era el regalo de su voz lo que deseaba regalarle.

_El tiempo sigue pasando..._

_y yo mudo la paso cantando._

Hien luchaba contra la gente del frente para abrirse paso. Natasha reconoció a su amo y fue flotando por arriba de las cabezas de la gente...

_Por ti solo aquí esperando,_

_para verte en mis brazos atrapado._

Natasha se detuvo justo por encima de Hien... así pues, Chö distinguió su cara dentro de una capucha.

_Algún día lloraré._

_Algún día gritaré._

Hien gritando desde allí, con lágrimas en sus ojos, las mejillas rojas, con todo el aire de sus pulmones... una sonrisa verdadera:

-¡Te amo Chö!

_Algún día moriré._

_¿Algún día te veré?_

Chö caminó, casi corrió al borde del escenario, desde donde saltó al público con el fin de alcanzar a Hien.

_Las mariposas están cantando._

_¿Que no oyes mi voz?_

_Las mariposas están cantando._

_Yo solo te sigo buscando._

_Dame un cachito de tu piel_

_con el rocío que me sabe a miel..._

Se alcanzaron el uno al otro. Hien le echó los brazos al cuello y le llenaba la cara de besos.

_Esta mariposa canta lejos de él..._

Chö apartó el micrófono para hacer una pausa antes del final de su canción, en la que besó finalmente los labios del dueño de su voz, de su mente, de su corazón... El pequeño secó sus ojos húmedos y puesto que conocía la canción, finalizaron los dos:

_Quiero dormir bajo tus alas de ángel..._

El poco público estalló en aplausos y gritos, pedían otra canción más, lamentablemente ya había sido todo. Chö ya estaba otra vez despierto y comenzando a ser consiente del público que lo rodeaba, que lo cargó en brazos. Se separaron momentáneamente el par de tórtolos. Hien un poco celoso, pero permitió que le rindieran sus debidos honores a Chö y a los otros también. Se lo merecían. Sus manos no pararon de aplaudir por todo el rato antes de que tuviera que ser la hora de presentar al grupo protagonista del concierto. Chö se enorgulleció en darle la bienvenida a Akuma y sus hermanos que eran el grupo "Shikyo Kiss" (Beso de la muerte)

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Akuma actuó con total indiferencia ante la presentación, solamente fue directo a prepararse en su lugar, dispuesto a comenzar sin mayores preámbulos.

Chö y sus compañeros se quedaron a ver el resto del concierto, en completa calma. Algunos quisieron tomarse fotos con ellos y robarle un autógrafo. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá algún día llegaran a ser famosos.

-Me alegro de que vinieras al final.

Hien recibió un brazo de Chö por la cintura, mientras veían al frente, apretados entre la gente compartiendo su calor y olvidándose del frío.

-No estaré aquí mucho tiempo más... debo ir a la biblioteca...

-¿Para qué? Además la biblioteca debe estar cerrada a éstas horas.

-Pero tengo que ir. Si vuelvo con las manos vacías, mi amigo Li me matará. Estoy ayudándolo con su tarea, pero apenas pude escaparme. Sakura se enfadará mucho conmigo -bajó la cabeza imaginándose mil cosas que podrían sucederle al volver.

-Bueno, si vas a estar poco tiempo, será mejor que lo aprovechemos. Vamos allá entonces.

Senji vio de reojo que Chö se alejaba, codeó a su amigo Tenshi para que juntos los siguieran, claro que antes les dijeron a sus novias que los esperasen un momento, y que enseguida volverían. Acordaron un punto de encuentro junto a un puesto de bebidas calientes y se fueron.

...

La biblioteca como bien dijo Chö, la encontraron cerrada. Hien entonces con la mirada se puso a buscar algún hueco por dónde poder entrar. Rodearon la zona hasta dar con la puerta de atrás, cerrada también, pero allí distinguió una llave mal ocultada sobre el marco de una ventana alta. Minutos más tarde, Chö encontraba el interruptor de luz para una respectiva área de la biblioteca, donde iniciaba la búsqueda del libro en cuestión. Hien revisaba las claves anexadas a los lomos de los libros para poder guiarse a través de ello. Afortunadamente, encontró el libro, no había sido prestado a nadie ni estaba perdido a causa de estudiantes que dejan libros lejos del lugar correcto, el único inconveniente era que necesitaba ir por la escalera. Encontró una muy vieja y gastada, la acercó al librero lo suficiente. Por las prisas, no notó el crujir de un peldaño... Subió hasta arriba. Chö ya regresaba de haber encendido luces y vigilar que el área estuviera despejada...

-¿Ya lo encontraste?

-Sí, lo tengo.

Hien mostró el volumen viejo recién extraído de su sitio. Disponiéndose a bajar, apoyó todo su peso sobre el peldaño roto. Antes que sus reflejos funcionaran, cayó al vacío. Por suerte para él Chö estaba allí.

El sonido de un cuerpo pesado cayendo sobre las mesas, arrojando un par de sillas al suelo y... Hien se vio en una posición personalmente incómoda... demasiado cerca de Chö, quien había quedado boca arriba sobre la mesa y con Hien encima en una postura de asecho.

Ambos se miraron sin acertar a hacer funcionar sus pocas neuronas, aquéllas que no les sugirieran pensamientos libidinosos. Al asalto de color a las mejillas de Hien, le siguió la decisión de derrumbarse sobre el pecho de su jefe de grupo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

"Estamos solos, Sakura no nos puede interrumpir aquí. Hoy puedo respirar una vez más". El pensamiento provenían de Hien, sino era que leía la mente del otro.

Chö podía oír el corazón de Hien, latiendo contra el suyo. Sus muertos brazos se alzaron deseando abrazar al tímido ratoncillo que irradiaba calor, pero una fuerza de su conciencia lo detenía. Precisamente se esforzaba en obedecer a ésa débil fuerza porque sabía que si no se aferraba a ella, las cosas iban a terminar mal.

-Hien, si me permites... -dijo haciendo una suave caricia en los hombros de Hien, como de quien quiere resistir pero ya no depende de él, sino de lo que decida el otro. Hien se estremeció significativamente. A Chö no se le escapó detalle del gesto momentáneo de dolor, que urgió en desaparecer Hien. No debía de ser grave... tal vez.

-Chö... quiero pedirte un favor.

-Soy todo oídos.

Hien hablaba contra su pecho, conteniendo la respiración.

-Quiero que confíes en mí, a pesar de que un día me veas actuar como que no me interesas. Por favor, entonces ¿podrías confiar en mí?

-Siempre, porque sé que tú no estarás deseando comportarte así. Si Sakura te obligara a negarme, es que tú me estas nombrando con mayor fuerza, si ella te obligara a golpearme, lo tomaré como la mejor de tus caricias, porque confío en que tú no me tratarías así.

Hien alzó el rostro y aproximó sus labios a los de Chö para saborearlos, con mucho deseo reprimido contenido en su ser.

Chö lo capturó fuertemente por la espalda, esa cercanía le hacía daño por no ser aprovechada. Hien le mordió la lengua y volvió a temblar, pero esa vez sí salió un gemido de su garganta que de inmediato no le sugirió dolor, sino lo contrario, aunque sí era una nítida alarma de sufrimiento.

-Eres un pervertido, Hien. No hemos hecho más que otras veces y ¿tus alas ya quieren seguir creciendo o salir nuevas?

Chö buscó a tientas sobre la ropa el lugar de donde deberían salir. Hien apretó los dientes. La herida aún le escocía.

-Déjalo ya, por favor.

-Tú empezaste, si no estoy mal enterado.

Metió las manos bajo la ropa pera palpar la suavidad de las plumas, pero lo que encontró fue plumas endurecidas, con la sangre coagulada. Hien cogió a Chö por la muñeca, apartando la mano de él, sintiendo la triste certeza de que ya había sido descubierto: que Sakura había intentado arrancarle las alas y que el dolor era más de lo que podía soportar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni comenzaron a gritarse. Chö hizo un movimiento que obligaba a que los dos se incorporaran. Permanecieron sentados en la mesa, frente a frente. Hien poniendo distraídamente los dedos sobre el libro que al caer se había abierto por la mitad. Miró las letras sin leerlas.

Chö se puso de pie justo frente a él, las caras quedaban a la misma altura. Los pies de Hien se balanceaban en el aire sin poder alcanzar el suelo, sus rodillas rodeaban la cintura de Chö. Hubiera sido el deseo lo que despertara en él, de no ser por esa herida que lo delataba.

Vio el cierre de su chamarra bajar por unas manos que no eran las suyas, la camisa de botones desabrochándose y quería que él se detuviera porque temía que se pondría a llorar. La chamarra y camisa se deslizaron por sus hombros deteniéndose solo por sus codos doblados. Era justo lo suficiente para poder ver sus alas. Chö acercó su cabeza por el cuello de Hien y echó un vistazo a la espalda. Apretó sus párpados contra los ojos, aquello de atrás tenía muy mala pinta.

Contuvo las palabras en su boca, las mil maldiciones que se le antojaba hacer en ése momento. Hien mismo agachaba la cabeza esperando que lo golpeara, que le gritara, que hiciera de él cualquier cosa. La verdad era que Chö era mucho más amable de lo que él imaginaba. Lo tomó de la barbilla y reclinó su frente contra la de él.

Hien no supo descifrar lo que esos ojos sin expresiones le querían decir, hasta que lo convirtió en palabras.

-Prométeme una cosa...

Hien contuvo la respiración. Sus alientos estaban tan cerca y aun así lo sentía tan lejos. Chö pronunció lento y claro cada palabra.

-...de ahora en adelante lo más importante vas a ser tú. No yo, ni nada que pueda atarte. Quiero que me prometas que lo que decidas, siempre, no importa qué, la prioridad será tu bienestar. Si Sakura te amenaza utilizando mi nombre, cualquier tontería que sea, que si yo tal vez esté en peligro o ella pueda conducirme a él... Por favor, no... no lo escucharás. Si ella quiere hacerte daño porque tú crees que eres el culpable de su "justo" enojo... prométeme que te defenderás.

Chö acarició la mejilla de Hien, le hablaba en forma tan delicada que sus oídos bien podrían jurar que oían frases de amor.

-No -chilló Hien-. Por favor no me pidas eso. Si algo te llegara a pasar... sería todo culpa mía.

Chö no se impacientó con esa respuesta, si se preciaba de conocer a esa persona debía entender que eran palabras con sabor a amor. Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, de esas que atrapaban a Hien y con su magia podían hacerlo obedecer cualquier cosa que pidiera. Lo atrapó con esa calidez y le dijo para hacer más fáciles las cosas:

-Míralo de esta forma, si haces lo que te pido, estarás haciéndome un enorme favor, porque protegerás aquello que es más importante para mí. Te amo, Hien.

Fue un argumento que no esperaba oír, sobretodo la última frase, que la capturó su entendimiento lentamente. Una lágrima mojó su mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo. Su corazón se llenó súbitamente de calor. Sus labios no supieron qué decir estando en medio de ese trance. Chö tomó ése silencio como la respuesta que él quería oír.

-Sakura no es más fuerte que tú, puedes detenerla cuando tú así lo desees, por mucho que ella adivine el futuro, sus fuerzas no son mayores a las tuyas. Es por eso que te lo pido. Cuídate. Quiérete como yo a ti, más que eso si es que fuera posible. Siempre se tú primero.

Hien tomó las manos de Chö, queriendo decir algo que no salía, simplemente las apretó, lo mismo que sus ojos para no dejar salir ni una lágrima más. Torció el gesto a una sonrisa que no le salió natural. Chö apretó sus dedos también y agachó la cabeza para poder besar el pecho de Hien, en la altura del corazón.

-Guardián mío, ya puedes mostrarme el verdadero Hien.

Hien volvió a poner los ojos grandes, Chö conocía esa habilidad del Guardián en forma de mariposa, que guardaba dentro de su cuerpo. Asustado por que la persona que amaba lo viera tal y como era, con su cuerpo deteriorado; tembló como una hoja casi gritando dentro de sí al Guardián que no lo hiciera. Demasiado tarde.

Una a una las letras grabadas a fuerza sobre su carne, fueron haciéndose visibles una vez más. Hien comenzó a respirar superficialmente, con sus manos, deseó cubrir los ojos de Chö, pero el mismo observante se lo impedía. Esos y otros insignificantes arañazos era lo que tenía.

-Hien... -la palabra por sí sola sonó tan triste de los labios que provenía.

Un minuto después, pidió a Hien que se desnudase en lo que iba a buscar material de curación en el botiquín de la biblioteca, deberían tener alguno.

Volvió cargado de vendajes y cinta adhesiva, algodón y un frasco de desinfectante. Chö casi pega un grito al ver que todo el cuerpo de Hien tenía heridas. Contuvo el aire en su boca tanto como pudo y lo soltó despacio.

Afortunadamente para Hien, el Guardián ocultó las verdaderas heridas, las que eran quemaduras, haciéndolo ver humano todavía, dentro de lo que cabe.

En silencio lamentaba no ser como Senji para poder hacer alguna cosa mejor para curarlo que solo cubrirlo de gasas y vendajes. Quería dejarse seducir por el cuerpo de Hien descubierto, pero el efecto era distinto: una enorme sensación de dolor.

-Dame tu espalda. Con cuidado -Hien se giró para que Chö pudiera ver bien el área afectada de las alas. Estaba amoratado alrededor, todavía tenía rastros de sangre que Hien no había alcanzado a quitar dada la dificultad.

Con sumo cuidado como antes, alguna vez hizo, acercó sus labios a la naciente de las alas y chupó para extraer la sangre muerte. El grito que profirió Hien fue desgarrador, que retumbó en toda la biblioteca. El mismo Chö se notó asustado en su pulso cardiaco. Alzó su mano en puño, antes de continuar, colocándola frente a la boca de Hien, para que lo mordiera.

-Muerde tan fuerte como te duela. Descuida, haré que Senji me cure después -Debido a no tener algo mejor a la mano para que pudiera morder, así al mismo tiempo no comerse su propia lengua-. Aquí voy.

Chö volvió los labios a la zona herida. Hien se sujetaba de su misma mano, enterrando las uñas y mordiéndolo a la vez. El dolor era de lo peor. Casi temía que él se desmayaría, mientras solo pasaba su lengua, limpiando y reconociendo la piel... las alas parecían reconocer a Chö, porque abanicaban sus mejillas haciéndole tiernas cosquillas.

Hien tenía toda la cara mojada en sudor cuando la tortura terminó en un perfecto vendaje bajo el cual las alas no se torcerían.

-No muevas mucho tus brazos alzándolos, para que la sangre deje de salir y pueda cerrarse la herida. Yo espero que no haya sido demasiado tarde éste tratamiento.

La mano de Chö chorreaba mucha sangre también después de ser mordida en aquella forma.

-Lo siento, te lastimé mucho.

-Estoy bien, Hien. Bebe mi sangre, te servirá para medicina de tus alas, ya que por mi culpa salieron...

-¿Qué?

-Tu piel me reconoce todavía, ¿no es así? Tus alas deben estar hechas con algo de mí, después de todo, puse mi sudor y saliva... Algunas veces la sangre de tu pareja, y está comprobado, ayuda a que las alas salgan. Es algo que usan en terapias. Cosas de medicina, yo no sé muy bien en qué consiste.

Hien volvió a poner sus labios en la mano de Chö, pero ahora la lamía con cuidado, suavemente. Parecía un chupa sangre como de las novelas de vampiros. Su lengua y boca se movían de una forma sensual que hizo a Chö sentirse muy atraído.

-Ya es suficiente, Hien.

Deseando beber todavía más, tuvo que alejar la mano de Chö, no sabía que pudiera ser tan adictiva aquella sangre.

-Es muy refrescante en verdad

-Te daré más cuando vuelvas.

Hablando de volver ¿Que no tenía Hien un trabajo qué hacer? Volvió su atención al libro en cuanto se hubo puesto sus ropas de nuevo. Ahora se concentraba en su lectura y en pasar lo verdaderamente importante en su cuaderno de apuntes.

El jefe de grupo recordó que tenía un regalo qué obsequiar, así que prometió volver enseguida. Por poco y tropieza con Senji y Tenshi al salir de la biblioteca. El par de amigos los había estado espiando un poco y por la distancia entendieron a medias lo que pasaba.

Hien encontró revisando entre las páginas del libro una serie de conjuros curiosos que eran capaces de anular o disminuir la efectividad de la acción de ciertos dones; escribió uno o dos de ellos luego de leerlos y distinguir los que eran más interesantes.

Una mano se posó en su hombro una media hora más tarde. Chö había vuelto cargando en sus manos un cofrecillo que ofreció a Hien, sin más formalismos como abrazos, felicitaciones o esas cosas.

-Antes de que lo abras, este objeto tiene algo que graba sonidos de su alrededor. Solo estando allí guardado es como se salva de grabar tonterías. Puedes escuchar los sonidos "capturados" con solo agitarlo. Yo hice una pequeña grabación en él. Me gustaría entregártelo. Cuando tengas ganas de escucharme, allí tendrás mi voz siempre que tú la desees oír.

Hien puso los dedos sobre la cubierta, como queriendo y no tocarla. Lo devolvió a Chö.

-No puedo llevar esto conmigo. Al igual que a Natasha. Estas cosas las dejaré aquí. ¿Podrás cuidar de ellas un poco?

-Pero... ¿en verdad no la quieres? Es decir...

-Gracias Chö. Es un regalo hermoso. Por cierto, lo que yo te di...

Chö se recogió la manga del suéter negro y mostró una pulsera con mariposas y perlas negras.

-Me gusta mucho.

Hien volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, dejando a Chö un poco desilusionado por la falta de entusiasmo que había hecho con respecto a su obsequio. Permaneció allí a un lado, apoyando la cabeza entre los brazos, mirando al hacedor de tareas hasta quedar dormido en la mesa. Hien siguió trabajando hasta que sus ojos estaban tan cansados que no podían ver más y se acurrucó lo más pegado que pudo, junto a Chö.

Ambos se unieron dentro del sueño, pero se volvieron a separar luego de que...

-Encontré en el libro algo interesante, era sobre mi Guardián y el poder de su fuego. Éste lugar oscuro dentro de mis sueños es una entrada al lugar donde se guarda un libro importante, pero también puedo ir a la mente de aquél que comparta algo de mi fuego, siempre y cuando él duerma al mismo tiempo que yo. Ven, vamos a buscar el libro.

Tomó a Chö de la mano para ir a caminar por ese lugar infinito, sin caminos ni señales distintas a la oscuridad misma.

-¿Cómo sabrás por dónde ir?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero creo saber por instinto hacia dónde ir...

Chö sintió a Hien desvanecerse en la oscuridad en cuestión de un parpadeo.

-¡Hien! ¿Dónde estas? ¡HIENNN!

Le contestó el silencio. Mientras que él no sabía que, Hien había caído en un hueco de su memoria, donde nadie más podía seguirlo. Lo que él vio a continuación era un fragmento de un suceso muy lejano.

Se vio a sí mismo, pequeño con sus alas extendidas, con su fuego ardiendo rodeándole el cuerpo... desnudo... En una apariencia como de entre diez o doce años. Estaba recostado en una especie de plato gigante, en un lugar parecido a una cabaña, de proporciones gigantescas, que lo hacía ver como un muñeco pequeño en medio de tal paisaje. Era de noche allá afuera, el cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas muy preciosas. Su yo del pasado dormía muy tranquilo y en su boquita se dibujaba una sonrisa, así cualquiera diría que tenía un agradable sueño. Viéndolo con cuidado se quedó y pudo notar en un determinado instante, desprenderse una de sus plumas, una pequeñita y muy frágil pluma. Pasaron las horas y entonces poco antes del alba un hombre anciano, robusto de ojos grises, barba y cabello blancos; trajo consigo un libro grueso, enorme, bellamente decorado en sus herrajes. Blanco por ambos lados. Se colocó el libro sobre una mesa de escritura, se abrió por la mitad y pudo ver que las páginas estaban completamente en blanco. Luego, el hombre gigante aquel con sus dedos movió el cuerpo del pequeño Hien para luego extraer la pluma que se había caído de sus alas. Se le quedó viendo durante un largo rato mientras se sentaba frente a su libro. El pequeño despertó y sonriendo saludó:

-Buenos días -hizo una reverencia y volando fue a parar sobre un perchero grande para él, pequeño para el gigante, que se alzaba detrás del libro, de modo que aquél Hien iluminaba las hojas del libro y en él aparecieron las letras y escrituras de forma visible. Era una escritura poco común, lenguaje muy antiguo e incluso ésas letras y símbolos se movían unos sobre otros, amontonándose. Como si fuera un espacio de tres dimensiones, las letras viajaban a distintos niveles, arriba, abajo a lo profundo y a la superficie. Unas letras eran más grandes que otras, unas de colores brillantes, otras grises y opacas. Así era el libro y nadie lo podía leer más que su dueño.

El hombre después de tocar con la punta de la pluma en la superficie del libro, cambió de opinión repentinamente y decidió dirigirse a un rincón apartado de su cabaña, en donde una jaula de oro puro, muy bella y con piedras preciosas estaba colgada del techo. Abrió la rejilla de la entrada y dentro dejó reposar la diminuta pluma. A esto, el Hien pequeño preguntó:

-¿Por qué guarda, Señor, esa pluma? ¿No va a escribir el nombre de esa persona en el libro?

El viejo miró con ternura al pequeño de fuego y le dijo:

-Dejemos al pequeño Chö en la jaula, allí estará más seguro. Él no puede ir a la Tierra porque no sobreviviría... al menos no solo, necesita que alguien lo cuide permanentemente, y no hay nadie en la Tierra que desee proteger algo más que a sus manadas de ovejas y puercos o simplemente su oro.

-Pero, entonces, ¿él se va a quedar así para siempre, dentro de la jaula? Sin conocer la Tierra, es decir. Eso es muy triste, yo tengo la culpa por haberlo dejado caer de mis alas cuando todavía no estaba listo.

-No te preocupes "hijo" mío, él estará bien aquí y tú podrás hacerle compañía y él a ti. Así que no te desanimes.

-¿En verdad no hay remedio? ¿Tiene que ser solo así?

-Me temo que sí.

El pequeño Hien que pocas veces había experimentado lo que era la tristeza, estando en el lugar que estaba, se vio tan deprimido que comenzó a llorar por la mala suerte del recién nacido Chö.

Volando, se acercó a la jaulita, para ver dentro a la pluma, que era como una especie de alma nueva sin mamá, ni papá. La pluma tras unos segundos, fue tomando forma y aspecto humanos, hasta volverse un niño de igual parecido a Hien, de joven.

-Hola -el niño de fuego saludó desde afuera-. Mi nombre es Hien... y el tuyo, Chö. Ojalá podamos ser buenos amigos.

Chö era como un libro en blanco, no tenía memorias de nada, ni experiencias, una vida nueva que incluso se desconocía a sí mismo. Miró a Hien sin tapujos, a su alrededor también apenas con curiosidad. No sonreía, ni se veía triste, tampoco enojado o cansado. Trató de ponerse de pie al igual que hacía Hien, quien se sujetaba de los barrotes de la jaula, sacudiendo sus alitas y de paso haciendo moverse suavemente la pequeña prisión como un péndulo.

Chö se tambaleó apenas al ponerse de pie y por primera vez supo lo que era caer.

-¡Lo siento! Ha sido mi culpa -Hien abrió la jaula y cerró detrás de él, fue tras de Chö para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estas bien, Chö?

-¿Chö?

-Sí, Chö es tu nombre.

-Chö.

-Yo soy Hien... y tú Chö.

-Chö... "Lilen"

-Hien

-Lilen...

-Hien...

-Hin

-Jajaja Tomará mucho tiempo -volvió a sonreír y reír a carcajadas mientras enseñaba cosas a Chö. Allí pasó muchas horas, jugando con Chö, compartiendo sus vidas, desde el simple comer y dormir, siendo como pequeños hermanitos.

-¡HIEN! -Chö acababa de encontrarlo, dormido. Él abrió sus ojos lentamente. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Le parecía más bien algo que realmente sucedió y tenía toda la razón.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Te quedaste dormido a "medio sueño"... si es que puedes entender algo así -Chö se rascó la cabeza mirando a todas partes, Hien se puso a observarlo entonces pensando en cómo seria él de pequeño. No muy diferente de él mismo, seguramente.

-Tuve un recuerdo, de hace mucho tiempo. Había un Hien como yo y un Chö como tú. Ése Chö había nacido de una pluma que salió del otro que era como yo...

-Okay, ¿no tengo que creer eso, verdad? Estamos dentro de un sueño, que de por sí es algo falso y aquí tuviste un sueño a la "segunda potencia" -se rio de su propia ocurrencia.

-Como sea, pude ver el libro que te comentaba antes, el que iluminaba ese otro yo...

-Oh, eso me parece haberlo oído antes... ¿No lo dijo Vanesa una vez, que tú eras el Guardián que ilumina el libro de la Vida o no sé qué...?

-Ya lo recuerdo. Sentí como si fuera yo pero de forma diferente.

-Eso hace pensar que tal vez haya algo de cierto. ¿Yo naciendo de una de tus plumas? Solo faltaba eso

Chö miró como con desagrado, por primera vez, las alitas de Hien, quien le regresó gestos.

-Y ve cómo las cuidas. Yo no quisiera ser una de ésas.

El muchacho se puso cabizbajo. Tenía toda la razón su encargado de grupo, debía de cuidar mejor las plumas ahora que sabía lo valiosas que eran. Nunca más, así fuera Sakura o el mismo Chö, nunca nadie tendría derecho a maltratar sus alas.

-Quisiera seguir viendo qué pasó con ése yo y tú de antes.

-Oh, no me culpes por interrumpirte, traté de despertarte porque creí que te habías muerto o algo así.

-¿Muerto?

-Sí, te pusiste rígido -Chö fingió ser Hien, contorsionándose de forma exagerada.

-¡No es cierto!

-Claro que sí -enseguida se delató con una carcajada a la que le siguió una lluvia de puñetazos hacia su persona. No dejó de reír.

De un momento a otro lograron despertar a la realidad. Hien primero con la cara sobre el libro abierto.

"Cómo hacer una barrera para que personas con don de ver el futuro no sean perceptibles a lo que ocurra dentro"

Hien se talló los ojos para poder leer mejor. Aquello capturaba por completo su atención. Si decía conocer una de esas barreras, tenía que tratarse de la que protegía por ejemplo, la casa de su abuelo... pero claro, no era la única barrera existente en el mundo. Además de ésa, otra más compleja protegía la tienda de la bruja Yuuko, porque seleccionaba a quienes podían mirar dentro. El libro que leía Hien, desde un principio decía que el escritor era un tal Clow, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos y el único capaz de descubrir las debilidades de los dones o habilidades. No era un libro accesible a todo el mundo, nunca lo fue, por el temor a ser usado en formas no muy éticas, cuando en realidad fue creado para que cada persona conociendo sus debilidades, pudiera cubrirlas de alguna forma y ayudar a otros a superarse incluso más.

Hien quiso anotar el conjuro, pero la tinta de su pluma se acabó. Chö despertó cuando Hien trataba de memorizar aquél conjuro, sintiendo como cosquillas en la nuca, pensando en que Sakura sabía lo que él leía. Se prometió mentalmente que nunca usaría tal conjuro para perjudicarla, todo lo que haría sería una prueba cuando mucho.

-¿Eso está interesante? -Al oír la pregunta pegó un salto en su silla y casi se ponía de pie, al mismo tiempo el libro se cerró perdiéndose la página que leía.

-No, no era nada. Soy un tipo curioso, es todo.

-Pareciera que te morías por comerte el libro. Solo dime de qué trataba lo que leíste.

-Era... algo sobre, hacer una barrera.

-¿Barrera? Por alguna razón me hace pensar en la que hay en casa de tu abuelo.

-¿C-cómo lo supiste?

-Se te lee en la cara. Eres un pervertido, ¿estas pensando hacerme cosas sucias sin que te vea tu novia y en cualquier lugar?

-¡No! -Su cara se tornó de un rojo intenso.

-Sucio, sucio, sucio.

-¡Cállate!

Volvieron las carcajadas, pero Hien sí que se ofendió. Cerró su cuaderno, fue a devolver el libro y acto seguido salía de la biblioteca.

-¡Hey, Hien! Espérame, no te lo tomes todo mal.

-¿De qué otra forma podría ser, sino?

Pasaron a un lado de Senji y Tenshi quienes les siguieron de cerca, no sabían por qué los tenían que espiar, pero lo hacían de todas formas. Quizá esperaban una verdadera reconciliación entre Chö y el "odioso" de Hien, tras lo cual los dos no fueran amantes a escondidas de la "novia", sino que ellos fueran la única pareja en cuestión... ¿Y eso por qué, si tanto odian a Hien con Chö? Simplemente porque el "desgraciado" de una u otra forma había ayudado sin querer a que ellos en la actualidad estuvieran juntos con sus niñas Saku-Ten y Saku-Sen, siendo muy contentos por ello.

La vez que Hien se había puesto a beber alcohol, y se puso en estado inconveniente fue a descargar su tristeza y enojo contra Syao-Ten y unas manos trataron de detenerlo, eran las de Sakura Tenshi, pero pensando en que era el otro amigo, sin consideración la empujó de un solo golpe, contra las mesas. Por supuesto, eso hizo hervir la sangre de Tenshi, quien desde antes ya pretendía a la muchacha, aunque bueno, no se animara a cortejarla. De modo que Hien terminó siendo su saco de boxeo... pero posibilitó un puente de conversación entre los dos chicos, que en su vida habían podido cruzar ni media palabra.

A las visitas frecuentes de Sakura Tenshi con Syaoran Tenshi por costumbre veían a Sakura Senji, quien no tardó en entablar conversación con el otro muchacho, el cual ya se estaba sintiendo abandonado por sus amigos. El resto se dio por si solo. Después, cuando Hien trató de hacer las pases con Tenshi, enterándose de que sin querer lastimó a Saku-Ten... fue cuando supo el resto de la historia. Los chicos sí bien lo habían perdonado, no dejaban de tener motivos para enojarse con él y al mismo tiempo para agradecer el "favor" que por accidente les había hecho.

Persiguieron a Hien y Chö hasta la entrada de la escuela, donde vieron que los ánimos estaban en su punto de ebullición más alto. Hien tenía un pésimo humor y Chö con su acostumbrada forma de ser, no estaba ayudando en nada a evitarlo.

-Esos dos no tienen remedio. ¿Alguna idea, Tenshi?

-¿Los pateamos en sus partes?

-No creo que funcione, pero me encantaría -siguieron mirando.

-¡He dicho que me voy! ¡No esperes que vuelva a dirigirte la palabra!

-Solo fue una bromita inocente.

-Inocente... -repitió Hien-. Ya sé por qué entre tú y yo nunca podrá haber nada. A diferencia de ti, Sakura no me sale con ésas estúpidas bromitas que sabes bien que odio.

-Pero si no fuera por eso, ni me mirarías. Te encantan y lo sabes... pero no lo admites que es otra cosa.

-Vete al diablo.

-¿Me acompañas?

-¡Adiós! -Sin añadir más, Hien atravesó la entrada de la escuela y pidió la parada al primer camión que pasó. Era temprano, de madrugada. El sol aún no se asomaba, así pudieron Senji y Tenshi esconderse con facilidad, pero ahora salían de su escondite, mientras un sonriente Chö seguía con la vista a Hien.

-Parece ser que ya no te hablará, nunca -dijo Tenshi.

-Ya se le pasará -no se sorprendió lo más mínimo al ver a sus amigos.

-Él ya no te hablará. Si lo dice Tenshi, es una certeza.

-Lo que ustedes digan... aun así, no tardará mucho en contentarse, ya verán. Pero bueno, aún quedan días de vacaciones, en eso se le olvidará.

-Por tu propio bien, ojalá así sea -sentenció Tenshi.

Los tres giraron la cabeza a ver el lugar por el que Hien había desaparecido hace pocos instantes. Era el turno de ellos en abandonar la escuela, cada uno por su propio camino. Syao-Sen y Syao-Ten fueron en busca de sus princesas para casi enseguida irse. Chö se despidió de ellos antes de ir con su maestro, el abuelo de Hien. Moría por contarle lo del concierto y que había visto a Hien.

-¿Cómo está mi nieto? -Esa fue la pregunta difícil de contestar, a Chö se le borró la sonrisa y por toda respuesta hizo silencio. Apretó fuerte los puños contra sus rodillas en buscando calmar un poco su ansiedad de poder hacer lo que fuera para ayudar a Hien en lo referente a su salud, o lo que fuera.

-Le insistí a que me prometiera que de ahora en adelante, lo más importante será él, que hiciera eso por mí. Cuidarse -dijo después de un largo silencio. El hombre anciano sonrió finalmente, asintiendo al muchacho como quien aprueba una acción importante.

Y así fue. Hien lo recordaría en los días siguientes. Como cuando Sakura le reprobó el salir de casa para ir detrás de Chö y deseó arrancarle de verdad las alas con unas tijeras. Hien puso resistencia absoluta. Casi enseguida arrastró sus cosas rumbo a su propia casa y se encerró dentro. Completamente solo y con los recuerdos frescos del aroma de sus padres, las fotografías y todo aquello que lo torturaba y lo hacía sentir más solo que nunca.

* * *

**Saludos** :3

Tiempo sin subir nada D: aww Sorry

Bueno, el capítulo nueve vi que iba para largo y se metía en cosas ya lejanas al título, de modo que he decidido a final de cuentas dividirlo en 2 partes. Por lo tanto el capitulo 10 no será el esperado "Decisión de Hien", sino que se recorrerá al número 11. El 10 pasará a ser algo como... "Ecos del pasado" o "El viejo Chö y el viejo Hien" o también puede ser algo como "el principio o comienzo de todo" "el principio de su amor" DxU demasiado cursi. Bueno, por allí va el asunto. Trata sobre el pasado de Hien y Chö, o mejor dicho de sus Guardianes.

Ahora bueno, éste capítulo que dejo abierto es sobre cómo lo trata la vida a Hien. El volver a casa, ver a Sakura y nada va bien allí. El hermano pequeño de Sakura tiene en mente ahora la idea de lo que va a hacer para ayudarlo. Enseguida lo del concierto de Navidad. Es como un pequeño adelanto de lo que es el final de la historia. Al menos se parece.

Y queda allí lo de la promesa que Chö obliga a Hien a hacer, sobre cuidarse a pesar de que él no esté cerca. Algo bastante útil para la decisión que el pequeño Hien deberá hacer más adelante.

No sé, siento algo desabrido el capitulo, me gustaría saber sus opiniones e ideas sobre qué hubiera sido mejor o no sé xD cualquier cosa random que se les ocurra.

Por lo pronto, a seguir con la tarea .U Espero en éstos dias continuar con el cap 10 o esperar a las vacaciones para poder volver a escribir. ;_; Se extraña mucho estar sumergida en este trabajo, pero no me da tiempo. Un abrazo y nos vemos por aquí lo más pronto que me sea posible. Un abrazo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Memorias de los Guardianes**

Sus piernas lo llevaron hasta su dormitorio y no tardó en derrumbarse sobre su propia cama. Él ya había cumplido con ayudar a Li con su tarea, así que estaba desocupado de todo, hasta de sus propios deberes, si nadie lograba sacarlo de su casa lo más seguro era que él terminaría pasando el resto de sus días allí... o al menos la semana completa antes de volver a la escuela.

Tumbado entre sus polvorosas sábanas, fue quedándose finalmente dormido, dejándose llevar por el rumbo al que sus sueños lo condujeran.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría? No lo podría decir. Nuevamente se hundió en un rincón olvidado de viejos y distantes recuerdos. Él siendo muy joven y Chö a su lado.

-Chö, te traje tu comida. Hoy toca huevos fritos con un enorme trozo de pan ¿Quieres leche para beber o prefieres un jugo?

El pequeño Chö en medio de su jaula, abrazando sus rodillas, escondía la cabeza. Completamente ausente, sin pizca de motivación. Hien se ponía a la tarea de enseñarle las cosas que él sabía, darle de comer y de paso hacerlo asearse.

Chö no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra alguna. Se limitaba a estar allí. Moverse apenas. Ya le había cogido miedo a ponerse de pie cuando la jaula se balanceaba, cosa que sucedía siempre que Hien se paraba en los barrotes y agitaba sus alitas frente a la entrada.

Como sea, Hien no se desanimaba y hacía sus tareas casi por mera diversión y curiosidad. Su "amiguito" se le quedaba viendo algunas veces, pero nada más. En ésa ocasión, Hien puso el plato de comida frente a Chö y se le antojó abrazar a Chö luego darle un beso, un chasquido sonoro, en la mejilla.

-Es el saludo de dos personas que se aman. Eso lo aprendí viendo el libro. Los humanos hacen eso y se ve que quien lo recibe termina sonriendo. La mayoría de las veces. Esto lo hice porque quiero que tú y yo seamos los mejores amigos.

Chö pellizcó la comida para probar. La sensación que producía en su boca era fuerte, agradable, casi dolorosa. Volvió a probar y así sucesivamente hasta quedar satisfecho. Cuando terminó, Hien volvió a abrazarlo y darle un beso para luego salir volando con el plato vacío.

Hien estaba especialmente feliz, ese día se le habían caído por primera vez más de diez plumas. Y entre más sonreía, mejores eran las que le nacían y volvían sus alas más y más grandes.

No había tenido tanto progreso en su trabajo desde antes que existiera Chö y así se lo hizo saber su "Señor", el dueño del libro.

-Veo que te has encariñado mucho de Chö.

-Sí, Chö es mi mejor amigo. Tengo mucha alegría por haberlo conocido -Sus miradas hicieron contacto, Hien le regaló una espléndida sonrisa, para luego salir volando hasta la jaulita y estar así más cerca.

Por primera vez, el pequeño Chö supo, aunque no sabía de qué se trataba, lo que era estar feliz, lo más mínimo. Entonces, Hien abrió sus ojos de par en par, porque se dio cuenta de que a Chö le salían por primera vez sus alas. Su boca quería sonreír, sin ser apenas una nada, no obstante Hien notó en sus ojos que también estaba contento su amigo.

-Te quiero Chö, nunca dejaremos de ser amigos...

...

Sakura golpeó contra la puerta de la casa de Hien. Él se había encerrado literalmente.

-Hien. ¡No puedes dejarme fuera! Abre, que se me está helando el cuerpo.

Su novio se dio vuelta en la cama, sin pretender pararse a abrir. Quedándose otra vez dormido, volvió a lo de antes...

-¿No te molesta que duerma contigo? No me malinterpretes, yo... es que te veo aquí solo y... quisiera hacerte compañía.

El pequeño Guardián del Libro se ofrecía totalmente al "bebé" Chö, dando su tiempo, de su comida aun cuando ésta no era del todo necesaria, daba su calor, atenciones, sonrisas, en fin su compañía misma. El otro recibía aquello pensando que debería ser lo más normal, junto con vivir encerrado... Para Hien aquello era lo único que no le gustaba mucho... dar su soledad. Estaba convencido de que había sido su culpa dejar de caer esa frágil pluma antes de tiempo. Él no tenía por qué estar allí solo, apartado de los demás... junto con él. Muy a pesar de que se estuvieran volviendo amigos y de que se encariñara con él, comprendía que nadie más, aparte de él mismo, debía vivir allí. Nunca le faltaba nada, ni comida, ni vestido si así lo quisiera, ni calor o alegrías...

Lo que no cabía allí era estar encerrado en lugar de ir por allí a jugar con otras almas de aquellos que ya han cruzado por la vida terrena o con Guardianes de nobles dones, que bajo su sombra protectora lo atenderían mucho mejor.

-Perdóname... -esa vez, mientras dormían juntos, el bebé Chö vio por primera vez a Hien llorar. Se inquietó por dentro, aunque quería creer que también era normal. Alzó sus bracitos para secar las mejillas húmedas. Sus deditos como pétalos sintieron el tacto con ésa cálida piel, sorprendiéndose de su propia ocurrencia retrocedió y tomó coraje de alguna forma para seguir rosando la cara de Hien, porque le devolvía una sonrisa distinta, no era la sonrisa de otras veces, sino una diferente, que hacía a su corazón latir más deprisa.

-Hien-san... -murmuró más para sí mismo cuando dos brazos de niño lo rodearon y reanudaba el llanto ahora con gemidos. Ésa noche perdió todas sus plumas. Chö no sabía qué sentir, acababa de descubrir que le disgustaban las lágrimas pero el contacto de un abrazo en cambio, era mucho más agradable. Algo en su pecho le dolía sin saber por qué, y quería hacer lo que fuera con tal de aliviar ese dolor.

Amaneció y ambos se veían idénticos, sin alas, callados y muy quietos. El fuego de Hien estaba oculto. Debajo de ellos tenían una alfombra de plumas de todos los tamaños, y lo mejor, útiles y no frágiles.

Al llegar el dueño del libro y ver que Hien no tenía su fuego a la vista, comprendió que no era un buen día para hacerlo trabajar, le recogió las plumas y se retiró.

-Tus alas -dijo Chö apuntando a Hien, era su modo de hacer preguntas.

-Volverán a salir. ¿Dime, quieres algo de desayunar?

Salió corriendo de la jaula, arrojándose al vacío, deteniendo su caída al suelo con una onda de calor. De regreso llevó con él un enorme plato con fresas untadas con chocolate y algún tipo de crema. Chö todavía no conocía las fresas ni el chocolate y en verdad le daba miedo siempre conocer nuevos sabores. El ver a Hien comer primero era lo que más valor le daba. En esa ocasión se le quedó mirando comer. Su boca apenas podía abarcar un poquitín de la fresa, dadas las grandes dimensiones de la fruta.

Hien soltó la fresa un momento para sujetar a su amigo de una mano y aproximarlo un poco hacia él.

-Son fresas y están deliciosas -Hien pasó la lengüita por sus labios para limpiarse los restos de chocolate y crema. Como la vez anterior, Chö quiso aproximarse para limpiar aquello que tras el paso de la lengua no se pudo retirar... solo que, en vez de usar la mano libre, alzó su propia boca. Con plena confianza, como era de esperarse al estar junto a Hien, esa atmósfera de calidez que siempre lo rodeaba literal y simbólicamente, lo ayudo a dejar un poco sus propios titubeos y cosa curiosa, su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, casi dolorosamente sin que fuera algo desagradable, sino todo lo contrario.

Dos lenguas de niño se tocaban, pensando únicamente en saborear un poco de chocolate; que sí, sabía muy rico y el detalle del néctar de sus bocas y el roce, les hizo pensar en que nunca habían probado algo más delicioso, ¡incluso que golosinas! Eso si que debería considerarse un gran descubrimiento.

Hien comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no podía ser que Chö lo estuviera besando, es decir, nunca le había hablado de esas cosas que a veces él veía que hacían los humanos... viendo desde el "Libro", claro.

-¡Chö! -La carita de 'ángel' se le puso tan roja como sus fresas-. Come las fresas, solo las fresas, no a mí -dijo y le puso una entre los brazos, embarrándole el chocolate en la cara.

Nunca había pasado por cosa igual. Semejante aprieto. ¡Acababa de ser besado! ¿Qué era lo que seguía? ¿Casarse con Chö? ¡Pero por favor ellos solo eran unos niños! Además, ¿cómo saber si Chö o él eran niño o niña si no tenían sexo?

La cabeza le dio vueltas. ¿Qué significaba aquello, tan de repente? Quizá Chö estaba confundiendo el término amigos y creía que podía ser tan confiado como quisiera. Tembló de pies a cabeza cuando una manita que no era la suya se apoyó en sus piernas. Ambos estaban sentados en la base de la jaula y en esos momentos de nerviosismo, escapar no era una solución para un Hien que no tenía el control de su propio cerebro o manos. Le costaba pensar en respirar, moverse. El bebé Chö, del cual estaba a cargo, le apoyó la fresa contra la boca. Hien mordió apenas y la fresa rodó a un lado. Como ambos estaban sucios por todas partes, Chö comenzó a lengüetear su propia mano, luego la mejilla del otro, luego su rodilla y seguir con el cuello del otro. Eligiendo a curiosidad mezclada con placer, las zonas... que por cierto el otro tenía por más sensibles.

-Mejor sigamos comiendo las fresas...

Chö se fastidió mucho con el tono de voz y la escapatoria que Hien buscaba, apenas hizo una pausa para deliberar qué y cómo le había gustado más saborear, tras la cual, acortó distancias pasando brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro y apretó su boca contra la de su amigo... solo para estar más cómodo se sentó sobre sus piernas.

Esa vez las alas de ambos salieron a la vez, las de Hien fueron tan grandes como nunca se las había visto, solo las de Chö siguieron siendo pequeñas. Esa vez ambos aprendieron que nada sabía mejor que un dulce y delicioso beso…

El fuego de Hien se salió fuera de control y poco le faltó para desmayarse.

…..

En el tiempo presente, la expresión de placer, seguida de un suspiro profundo, provocó lo peores escalofríos que una Sakura muriendo de celos, pudiera tener. Ella desistiendo de llamar a la puerta, telefoneó al celular de alguno de los amigotes de Chö para que lo comunicaran con él. (Ni una simple llamada le puede hacer. ewé Muy buena barrera) Senji cogió el celular y de muy mala gana llamó a Chö, manteniendo una conversación entre tres.

-Él pregunta ¿qué necesitas?

Y Sakura cortó la llamada inmediatamente sin decir más. Su intención había sido la de despertar al jefe de grupo de su novio… tampoco era que quisiera oírlo, no necesitaba más que asegurarse de una cosa.

-¿Entonces solo está soñando? ¿Pero con qué? ¿Con ése patán o conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedo saberlo? ¡El don de ver el futuro es tan inútil algunas veces!

Pateó con fuerza la puerta de entrada, causándose daño. Casi de inmediato estaba dando saltos en un solo pie y quejándose de su propia idiotez.

Hien abrazó su almohada entre brazos y piernas. El sueño continuaba siendo intenso para él, aunque se viera a sí mismo como un niño.

-Te quiero –la seguridad que delataba la voz del bebé Chö, no permitía replicar. Era imposible de creer que un ser tan joven, tan recién salido a la existencia tuviese tal aplomo para confesiones de ese tipo.

"Amigos" Chö o no quería o no podía captar el significado de aquélla palabra, porque frunció el entrecejo y la palabra "amigos" la arrojó lejos, para así seguir insistiendo… con su deseo.

-Me gustas

-No soy comida –soltó Hien comprendiendo al fin.

¿En verdad Chö lo veía solo como comida o había algo más de por medio? El tiempo les daría las respuestas. Más pequeñas audacias, travesuras, juegos de niños y sonrisas infantiles, hasta llegar a ser difícil de soportar el hecho de no poder hacer más para satisfacer el aprecio mutuo con un poco de todo eso, el deseo de dar más de sí mismo.

"Un poco de libertad no le hará daño, ¿verdad?"

Hien dejó su pedazo de manzana sin terminar para ponerse de pie, fue a la entrada de la jaula para abrirla completamente y se devolvió para tomar a Chö de la mano, para tratar de sacarlo unos minutos de su refugio, del lugar en que estaba a salvo.

"Lo devolveré enseguida"

La mariposa se resistió, aferrándose a los barrotes de su jaula. Le dio vértigo al ver lo muy abajo que se veía el suelo. Hien se volvió, apretó fuerte de su cintura y aleteó con fuerza hasta poder desprenderlo de su reducido hogar.

"Volar, ¡qué experiencia tan más sensacional!"

El aire en el rostro, los cabellos alborotándose, las piernas sin sentir el suelo, el corazón desbocado. Flotar en el aire, entre los brazos de su "amigo delicioso"

Chö sonrió por primera vez muy abiertamente, de forma muy natural como si llevara una vida de saber cómo se hace. El sonido de su risa era una hermosa canción para Hien, quien decidió hacer piruetas peligrosas en el aire antes de parar a dar un descanso sobre la mesa. Chö lo abrazó pidiendo más de aquello, apurando a su "avión" dando saltitos. ¡Los chillidos de alegría que soltaba! Ése niño era una preciosidad. Sus pucheros cuando Hien se ponía a descansar, le hubieran arrancado carcajadas si no estuviera más preocupado por recuperar el aliento. Se hizo de noche más pronto de lo que hubieran querido y regresaron a su jaulita a dormir. Chö se veía tan contento incluso cuando sus párpados se cerraron. Se abrazó a Hien pensando en que no lo dejaría escapar, porque cuando en la mañana temprano se ponía a trabajar frente al "Libro", lo dejaba solo…

Dormir bajo sus alas era tan agradable… Un ala de mariposa abrigando a Hien y un ala de ángel cobijando a Chö. El pequeño comenzó a entonar con su voz una canción de sonidos sin palabras, aquello que sentía no sabía decirlo con su reducido lenguaje, ni conocía un lenguaje de caricias que lo ayudaran a sacar toda su emoción interior.

Hien que todavía no conciliaba el sueño quedó embelesado con esa canción improvisada. Sus oídos se pusieron atentos, más aún sus ojos capturaron los gestos que Chö hacía. El corazón le latió lleno de una emoción que no conocía. Se acorraló dentro de las emociones del otro sin saber cómo huir, ni quería hacerlo.

-Sigue cantando, no te detengas –sus mejillas se coloreaban con intenso rubor. Y pensaba:- Ojalá que no me castiguen por haberlo liberado por un rato y ojalá Chö no fuera frágil para poder vivir entre los humanos, porque con su canción los hubiera hecho muy felices; y yo sé de tanta gente que no sabe sonreír.

Al amanecer Hien trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo de iluminar el libro, no debía ser tan difícil, pero algunas veces su fuego salía intermitente. Estaba distraído. Un segundo mirando hacia Chö, quien apoyaba su carita entristecida entre dos barrotes de su jaula de oro, y cuando no era a él quien veía, se trataba del Libro. ¿Y si él, Hien, acompañaba a Chö a la tierra? Lo único que debía hacer era no dejarlo solo, así él estaría a salvo ante cualquier posible peligro.

-Hien. Tu fuego.

Parpadeó, obligándose a volver a la realidad.

-Solo un poco más y te dejo descansar.

-Lo siento.

El dueño del "Libro" lo miró con una amabilidad por encima de todo lo humanamente posible. Todas las enseñanzas que tenía el pequeño Hien, las había recibido de él, en forma sencilla se las daba para que alcanzara a comprender, si no bien, sí lo necesario. Hien había nacido de sus propias manos, sin tener derecho a apartarse o bajar al mundo de los humanos o jugar con ellos, ni servirles de Guardián; pues su trabajo consistía en hacer legible el Libro y prestarse como herramienta de escritura. Hien no era quien creaba sus alas, sino el dueño del Libro. Como por ejemplo, la frágil pluma de Chö también era creación suya, le había hecho así no pretendiendo dañar al bebé Chö, ni deseándole las peores desgracias, sino todo lo contrario. El único fin de su existencia era que Hien tuviera alguien con quien jugar, divertirse, sentirse acompañado, aun cuando sabía que el resultado le traería pruebas difíciles a ambos chicos. Todo eso lo sabía "Él".

Miró a Hien atravesando su pensamiento y conociendo sus sentimientos. Ya sabía la travesura que pensaba hacerle, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Antes de no volverlo a tener frente a frente, le dijo:

-Esta noche, come lo que más te guste y pregúntale a Chö también qué desea.

-Gracias, lo haré.

-Ya puedes descansar por hoy. Por cierto Hien, ¿tú ya aprendiste tus lecciones sobre los Guardianes?

-Sí, ya los sé de memoria. Pregúntame el que tú quieras –dio saltitos de júbilo, porque deseaba impresionar a su señor-. ¿El del tiempo o el del Destino?

-Dime cuál es el don del Guardián Mariposa Monarca –sonrió al ver que su alumno no tenía ni idea de cuál Guardián debía ser ése. Así que añadió:- Ninguno más que aquél que consiste en tomar energía de otros, pero es muy bueno aprendiendo cosas, como usar los dones de otros Guardianes.

-Ese Guardián no lo conozco.

El señor se acercó a la jaula para darle las buenas noches a Chö y darle un pedacito de fresa. Y se despidió de Hien finalmente, así:

-¿No te parece que Chö es un precioso Guardián con alas de Mariposa? Pero necesita mucha energía para sobrevivir… si quizá… si yo le diera un compañero que tuviera exceso de energía, así los dos serían excelentes Guardianes… Oh, es tarde, que descansen hijos míos. Mañana será un día muy largo.

Y se fue.

A Hien se le revolvió el estómago. Algo no estaba bien. ¿Darle un compañero a Chö? ¿Entonces él se iría… pronto? Hien miró sus plumas con algo de temor. Si una más de ésas caía, una fuerte y poderosa (como comenzaba él a describirlas), entonces Chö se iría… Claro, eso era bueno, él conseguiría la forma de ir a la Tierra, convivir entre humanos, ser feliz con un nuevo compañero… que por cierto no sería él. Fue cabizbajo a la alacena a recoger algo que sabía le encantaba a Chö, la mermelada, un poco de chocolate para untar y pan.

-¿El viejo quiere mandarme a la Tierra? –preguntó Chö con ojos desorbitados. Tenía tanta curiosidad por conocer algo distinto a su jaula.

-¡Él no dijo que lo haría! –Gritó enojado Hien, arrojando el pan y los trastos con el chocolate y la mermelada-. Es decir, solo lo pensó en voz alta, no significa nada.

-Oh… Chö cogió del pan unas migajas que untó en la mermelada, mirando cabizbajo su pobre comida. Hien se devolvió muy molesto, cerrando la jaula y regresando a la alacena, buscando, buscando. Allí no tenían veneno. ¡¿Qué más daba!? No podía morir de todas formas. Encontró un trozo viejo y roído de pan, que tenía una mancha de mermelada en forma de mariposa. Sin querer aquél Hien recordó que le había preparado una montaña de panes así a su amigo, pero él solo había podido acabar con unas cuantas, a pesar de ser ayudado. No tuvieron ganas de más en algún tiempo y así era como aquello se había quedado empolvándose y sirviendo de alimento a otros diminutos seres. Hien se quedó allí comiendo ese pan rancio, conteniendo su mal humor que se transformaba en diminutas gotitas rondando por su carita. Al terminarlo, se secó los ojos con el brazo, salió de la alacena y se fue volando a su viejo sitio en el que dormía solo. Ése frío y enorme plato.

-Hien… ¿no vas a dormir acá hoy? –Chö se levantó a ver fuera, luego de que estando allí él solo no podía dormir por el frío…

-Hoy quiero dormir aquí.

-Está bien. Buenas noches… amigo.

-¡Y yo ya no soy tu amigo!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no!

Hien se hizo un ovillo dentro de sus alas. Era su forma personal de decir "déjame en paz". Se sentía mal de repente, no contra Chö, pero sí a causa de él. Un feo sentimiento se estaba alojando dentro de su corazón, algo que no debería jamás sentir.

"Quiero ser yo quien este cerca de Chö siempre. Solo yo puedo ser su compañero…"

La intensidad de ese pensamiento descubierto, aumentó conforme avanzaba la noche. Dando giros en su lugar, sin lograr conciliar el sueño, planeó una y mil maldades para atrapar a Chö solo para él. Hilos, cadenas, robarse la jaula… mil tonterías hasta que se terminó cayendo de su plato y rodó hasta chocar con el Libro. Y allí se le ocurrió su peor idea a final de cuentas, una que tenía tramando desde hace tiempo en realidad: llevar a Chö a la Tierra con él.

Corrió a verse en un pedazo de vidrio. Seleccionó entre sus plumas, dos que no dudó en arrancarse, pero que sí le dolió horriblemente. Abrió el Libro, que tan inusualmente estaba sobre el escritorio principal, olvidado a su suerte. Eligió al azar un lugar en blanco para escribir primero su nombre con una pluma y después, con la otra el nombre de Chö, al hacerlo, las plumas se desvanecieron entrando a formar parte del Libro y se comenzaba a escribir el rumbo que tomarían sus vidas. Hien fue volando a la jaula, sacó a Chö de allí sin darle más explicaciones que aquellas de lo que iba a hacer.

-Vamos a conocer la Tierra. No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo. Es una promesa.

Lo sujetó de la mano fuertemente mientras ambos se ponían sobre las plumas que cruzaban la superficie del Libro y se hundieron juntamente con ellas hasta perderse entre las páginas.

Hien en medio de su apuro por huir, no notó que había dejado una puma caer, una con un dibujo en rojo como de forma de corazón. Al amanecer, el dueño del Libro, con toda la delicadeza escribió "Sakura" una vez que recogió ésa última pluma de Hien y cerró su Libro para guardarlo en un lugar adecuado.

En el tiempo actual, Sakura sacude a Hien para volverlo en sí. De una u otra forma logró entrar en la casa y suelta su labia con tal de conseguir que su novio regrese con ella a su casa.

-No está bien que te encierres aquí tú solo.

-Sakura, lo siento, pero hoy no estoy de humor. Me siento cansado.

-Hien, anda, descansa en mi casa.

-Para que tengas la mejor oportunidad de cortarme las alas.

-No, mira… sobre eso…

Hien le lanzó una mirada muy fuerte antes de que dijera nada más.

-Solo déjame-insistió él.

Sakura buscó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación por algo más agradable.

-Dentro de poco será nuestro aniversario de novios. Estaba pensando en qué sería bueno regalarte o cómo festejarnos, porque esta vez caerá el día en domingo…

Hien se dio vuelta para darle la espalda a la chica y poder concentrarse en un punto perdido entre sus cortinas. Mientras que ella no dejaba de hablar fue cerrando sus párpados. Entre una y otra cosa apenas pudo decir: "sí... no… sí… haz lo que quieras…"

-¡No sueltes mi mano! Así llegaremos juntos, tal vez naceremos de una misma madre.

Las plumas con que Hien había escrito los nombres de los dos se unieron a sus cueros antes de tocar el fondo. Luego sus cuerpos fueron cambiando, volviéndose más y más jóvenes hasta que hubo un punto en que ya no podían sujetarse de la mano. La caída era muy rápida, por eso cuando llegaron a una edad de inicio, ambos quedaron lejos el uno del otro y fecundando a dos mujeres muy distintas. Detrás de ellos llegó al mundo Sakura, una niña que desde el nacer tenía grandes aptitudes para ser una brujita talentosa

Estando los tres personajes principales en una edad temprana, de alrededor de quince a dieciocho años, cuando sus instintos amorosos apenas van madurando, da inicio la leyenda de la "bruja, el fuego y la mariposa" En el siguiente orden: Hien y Chö habían perdido sus memorias al caer a Tierra o más bien el tiempo en que no se vieron, les hizo creer que esos recuerdos eran simplemente sueños.

El destino de Hien todavía estaba lejano de suceder. Él se dedicó a la herrería y había construido para él y los parientes, una hermosa casa, un tanto primitiva pero bonita. Un día a la semana se dedicaba a la minería y el resto trabajaba en todo aquello que había extraído. Ya iniciaba su colección de objetos de valor.

Por otro lado, Chö tempranamente su vida fue agitada precisamente desde el despertar de su don, que se dio alrededor de sus diez años. En su aldea él era muy bien conocido como el "intocable". El lugar en que vivió sus primeros años, lo abandonó apenas pasaron un par de meses de la muerte de su madre y algún hermano. Chö tuvo que huir desde entonces constantemente, de un lugar a otro, sin descanso, nadie al verlo le reconocía hasta que él daba muerte con solo poner su mano sobre alguien. Ninguna persona podía quererlo, ni él tenía por especial a alguno de ellos; solamente representaban ser su "medio de supervivencia". Cuando la conciencia comenzó a madurar en él, su estrategia fue la de "servirse" de personas con no muy buena fama: ladrones, asesinos, prostitutas, gente que la sociedad consideraba mala terminaban bajo su mano. Viviendo así, no podía depararle ningún final feliz. La "justicia" de aquél entonces lo buscaba para darle muerte, la peor de las torturas. Tal era la situación de Chö, un tipo que en su fachada parecía estarse divirtiendo siempre a lo grande, pues como muchachito que era. Riquezas, ninguna más allá de sus propias piernas, para poder correr y brazos para tocar y ser temido. Su apariencia era: un poco de principios de barba como de una semana y que no crecía más que eso, el cabello se lo cortaba cada que podía, no quería ser alcanzado por los pelos nunca, así que, según la usanza, el cabello largo no era lo suyo sino el cabello corto.

Por último, la situación de Sakura era muy diferente con respecto de los otros dos: por un lado tenía un digno puesto de princesa en su pueblo natal, era además una excelente bruja que con su don socorría a mucha gente, previniéndoles los peligros y ayudando a prevenir a los suyos si veía en el futuro un periodo largo de sequías. Toda la gente la amaba, no solo por ser su princesa o por su don de ver el futuro, también ella era muy hermosa. Creían que el cielo estaba de su parte por tener tan preciosa creatura entre ellos.

Y cuenta la leyenda en días futuros, tal y como lo recordaba Hien:

"Hace muchísimos años, una bruja que tenía el poder de ver el futuro, se puso durante horas y horas, días en incluso semanas a indagar sobre lo que le depararía el futuro. Descubrió en él algo que le gustó mucho y se trataba sobre un muchacho bastante atractivo, del cual se pasó durante mucho tiempo viendo qué sería de él y si llegaría a ser parte de su vida, más allá de un simple conocido"

Así comenzó a tejerse la telaraña de situaciones que atraparía tanto a Hien como a Chö. El tiempo en que se cumplía la leyenda llegó y Sakura habiendo mandado hacer una corona nueva para reposarla sobre ella y otra sobre su futuro prometido, hizo una visita a casa del herrero. Aprovechó allí mismo, para hacer el primero de sus ambiciosos planes. El joven herrero le presentó las dos coronas de oro y piedras preciosas, ambas muy hermosas debido a su gran talento artístico. La mujer antes que pagarle lo correspondiente al trabajo, le dijo:

-Esta noche celebraré una fiesta en mi palacio. Queda usted invitado, allí le pagaré lo que sea justo.

Ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes darle a Hien un traje de gala para que pudiera asistir. Esa misma noche, enfrente de todos, Sakura puso la corona sobre aquél que ella debía considerar con aptitudes para proteger el pueblo, a su lado y que le daría prosperidad, lo gobernaría con justicia, daría protección y amaría tanto como ella su gente.

Hien muy avergonzado, trató de rechazar la corona, no se sentía con tales aptitudes, pero ya estaba hecho. Él debía de casarse con la princesa lo más pronto posible. Los preparativos para la gran boda iniciaron y les tomó casi un año entero terminarlos debido a la gran belleza que a su boda la joven brujita quería dar.

El día de la boda toda la gente estuvo muy contenta y alegre, y en general las cosas fueron de acuerdo a lo que la bruja quiso.

"Hasta que la muerte los separe"

Fue la sentencia que, al oírla, el Guardián del Destino bajó a la Tierra e hizo obscurecerse el cielo.

-Hija del Tiempo, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?

La princesa Sakura no se esperaba aquella interrupción en su festejo. Ella ya sostenía en su mano la de Hien con el anillo de bodas, las dos coronas brillaban sobre sus frentes y la gente hacía un brindis por los esposos, por un futuro bueno en su pueblo. La princesa tragó con dificultad de su copa, sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra. El daño ya estaba hecho.

-Por haber torcido mis caminos tu alma no encontrará la paz hasta que todo vuelva a su curso. No importa cuántos años o generaciones pasen, el Destino deberá cumplirse, sea de tu agrado o no lo sea.

Dicho eso desapareció el noble Guardián. Sakura palideció bastante y nadie entendió bien aquello que el Guardián había dicho, solamente pensaron que debía ser algo muy grave y temieron lo peor. Mucha gente se fue del pueblo pero otras más aún permanecieron allí, ignorando lo que nombraron la "Maldición" pues nada les sucedía a ellos y todo su patrimonio estaba en aquella tierra.

La vida de esposos de Sakura y su príncipe transcurrió de forma más o menos normal. Ella era la encargada de dirigir todo, así que Hien realmente no tenía que hacer mucho. Su presencia masculina solo servía para dar temor a otros pueblos, que tuvieran respeto por su corona.

Tuvieron hijos juntos, tres preciosos niños idénticos a su padre. Hien se desvivió siempre con ellos, eran su alegría, sus pequeños amores. La madre apenas distinguía cual era cual, con eso ya podían darse por satisfechos. El mayor de los tres, de nombre Hatsuhono que significaba "Primera Flama", muchacho inteligente y valiente. Sus ojos ámbar y cabellos castaños al igual que su padre. Le siguió Hotaruko "Niño Luciérnaga", pequeño travieso de cabellos dorados y con los brillantes ojos de su madre. Por último, el más pequeño de los tres, el lindo y amoroso Hinatsu "Sol de verano" de cabellos del color de su madre y ojos castaños como su padre.

"¡Papá! ¡Papá!" Era su "canción" de todos los días. Cuando él no estaba con ellos, sus querubines lo buscaban a él… En cierta ocasión les costó un poco más encontrarlo pues no tenían idea de que el fuera a parar a la sala del Consejo, de donde la Reina no salía durante horas. Lo que Hien hacía era llevarle la comida a su mujer, ayudado por un par de sirvientas, aquellas que le habían dicho que su Reina no tenía apetito.

-¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada que te impide comer? –Hien besó la mano de su mujer mientras ella daba órdenes para perseguir a un sujeto con una habilidad desconocida y fuera de toda medida para matar gente a "mano limpia"

-Quiero su cabeza, ¿entendido? No importa cuántos hombres tenga que arriesgar, ése asesino no puede existir por el bien de nuestro reino y por el bien de nuestros aliados. Su presencia dentro es un peligro importante.

Syaoran Chö era ese "peligro" sin lugar a dudas. Lo que Sakura más temía era que él entrara en sus "terrenos", es decir, que Chö y su esposo Hien se encontraran, pues la leyenda también decía que cuando ella observando el futuro:

"…descubrió que su amor sería correspondido solo durante un tiempo limitado hasta que aquella persona se encontrara con _otra, _quien sería su definitivo amor; por lo cual, haría a un lado a la bruja, dejándola completamente sola otra vez. Ella entristecida ante tal panorama se puso a meditar sobre qué podía hacer para cambiar ése trágico destino. Su solución sería la de poner todos los medios de su parte para que aquellos dos _posibles enamorados_ nunca se conociesen…"

Pero el Destino, que estaba muy molesto con sus acciones, vio aquella oportunidad para voltearle el "tablero de juego" a la hija del Tiempo.

-Si es tan peligroso ése sujeto como para quitarte el apetito, ¿por qué no me envías a mí con un grupo de tus mejores soldados a solucionar el problema? Sirve que puedo hacer algo, ya que mis músculos están aquí encerrados cogiendo polvo. Ahora te recomendaría comer un poco y hacer de cuenta que tu problema se ha ido.

-Amor… -Hien le sonreía a Sakura muy convencido, sin saber que a quien pretendía ir a matar sería el mismo Chö. Sakura creyó por la culpa del Guardián del Destino que esa sería una de las mejores opciones, ver al mismo Hien traspasando con su espada a esa persona que de permitirla conocer más, se debía enamorar, esa persona que era la única capaz de arrebatarle lo más querido-. Puedes ir y por favor mátale en cuanto lo veas. Mis sirvientes han dicho que es muy escurridizo y que puede matar con solo tocar a las personas. No dudo de tu capacidad para llevar ésta importante misión. Haré que de inmediato preparen tus cosas para partir en su búsqueda.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes? –Hien soltó una carcajada, no podía creerse que hubiera tanto problema por culpa de un solo hombre-. Me estoy poniendo un poco celoso, piensas mucho en alguien que no soy yo, espero no te estés enamorando de él. Iré a liquidarlo de inmediato, muero de envidia.

-No estoy interesada en ése tipo de sujetos.

-Pero te roban el sueño y el apetito… es muy sospechoso –volvió a reír, pues lo tomaba a broma, en cambio Sakura no. Lo miraba sin pestañear ni mover un solo músculo facial. Hien tuvo que alzar los brazos en son de paz-. En fin. Tú mandas. Iré a besar a nuestros hijos antes de partir, no sea que no pueda volver a verlos-. Esa fue su última broma.

Hien tomó algunas de sus pertenencias, se cortó un poco lo cabellos, mismos que lo poco del largo que quedó se los sujetó en una pequeña coleta. El cabello se le explotó de formas muy rebeldes, que ni sus propios hijos lo reconocieron hasta poner atención en su cara. En fin, llegada la hora de partir y hechos los preparativos salió del palacio con un grupo pequeño de los mejores soldados. Sakura les dio estrictas órdenes de matar al pequeño delincuente sin importar cómo fuera. En cuanto partieron ella fue a ver lo que le depararía en el futuro al grupo de viajeros. Era tan solo un espacio en blanco, no había certezas sobre ello. El mismo Guardián del Destino estaba arriesgando a Hien y Chö a sus propias decisiones.

"Dice la leyenda entonces que la bruja con todo su poder y aún con todas sus trampas no pudo vencer al Destino, por lo que el muchacho que ella quería, terminó conociendo a aquella otra persona"

-¿Por dónde comenzamos a buscarlo? –Quiso saber Hien.

-Tenemos información, de que la última vez que actuó se estableció en un poblado, al sur del reino de Luz y Fuego. Ellos lo han mantenido a raya para que no cruce sus fronteras, pero de rodear a ése reino su próximo destino podría ser rumbo a nuestras tierras.

-Ya veo. Ésos tipos del reino de Luz y Fuego, son personas rudas y especiales. De acuerdo, iremos entonces para ese lugar primero y de ser necesario seguiremos por los alrededores.

Hien no tenía la capacidad de ver el futuro, pero tenía un buen instinto para dirigirse por sus propios medios. El viaje les tomó un poco más del tiempo estimado y al llegar a "casa" de Chö la encontraron vacía. La astucia de él lo ponía en guardia el resto del tiempo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Preguntó uno de los que lo acompañaban.

-¿Nos separamos para buscarlo?

Hien se rio de aquellas preguntas.

-Él ya está acostumbrado a que se le busque, así que intuyo que… me agrada como presa, no es del tipo de los que huyen.

Se rascó finalmente la cabeza, mientras buscaba algo de valor dentro de la casucha deshabitada.

-Pasaremos la noche aquí, después regresamos a casa.

Hubo murmullos entre los soldados, de que tal vez Hien no se tomaba en serio la misión, pues encima quería que todos muriesen en la noche, durmiendo en dominios enemigos, mientras tranquilamente se ponía a escribir. Al cerrarse la noche, eligió al más joven e inexperto del grupo para montar la guardia y simplemente se echó a dormir quedando de inmediato tan dormido como si nada pasara.

-Ése viejo me está provocando a atacar de la forma más fácil –Chö se enjugó los labios con la lengua. Oculto desde un árbol cercano, observaba atentamente lo que sucedía. El pobre soldado que montaba la vigilancia temblaba como una hoja bajo su armadura y por ningún motivo soltaba la empuñadura de su espada. Ante el más mínimo movimiento del aire agitaba el filo del arma.

Chö cortó una ramita del árbol, para ponérsela en la boca. El soldado miró en aquella dirección.

-¿Quién está allí?

Chö se dejó ver, saltando fuera del árbol. Su vestimenta era sencilla, un pantalón amplio en las piernas, un cuchillo en el cinturón de tela, la camisa desgarrada a fuerza de parecer un chaleco abierto por el frente y mostrando un musculoso pectoral desprovisto de cualquier protección o mínima armadura. Los pies los llevaba vendados con harapos. El resto solo era su malvada sonrisa de chiquillo travieso. Movía la rama en su boca mientras se rascaba un poco los principios de una barba de tres días.

-Buenas noches.

El soldado apuntó hacia él la espada. No podía saber si era quien buscaba a menos que demostrara sus habilidades asesinas. Chö rodó con fastidio los ojos, para añadir:

-¿A qué debo el honor de sus visitas en mi casa?

-Tú… tú… tú…. ¿eres ese hombre? ¡Tenemos órdenes de darte muerte!

-Ah, sí. Algo he oído. ¿Te pagan bien por tu trabajo? Es decir, por trabajar horas extra, yo si fuera tú les cobraría y muy bien.

El soldado muy nervioso, se metió a la casa para despertarlos a todos. Mientras lo hacía, Chö se sentó en el suelo a esperar. Pronto tuvo a todos acorralándolo, excepto a Hien, quien apenas se estaba poniendo de pie, el sueño era más poderoso que él. Salió rascándose la cabeza y dando un gran bostezo. Sería la última vez que se tomaría algo con tan poca seriedad. Chö solo contra todos esos hombres, con al menos diez puntos asegurados para ser atravesado, los miró con tranquilidad pensando que quizá sí estaba un poquito en problemas, esos "chicos" se veían más duros de matar que muchos otros que había enfrentado.

-Aguarden, dejen que yo le haba un par de preguntas a nuestro prisionero.

Los soldados abrieron el círculo para dejar que viera al sujeto. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez estando en la Tierra de los mortales.

-Buenas noches, ¿es usted quien me persigue esta vez?

-Buenas noches. ¿Por qué no esperaste a que amaneciera? Todavía tengo mucho… -volvió a tallar sus ojos-... sueño.

-Lo siento mi "Lord", no era mi intención interrumpir su descanso.

Chö miró de arriba abajo a Hien, calculando la cantidad de oro y valor que cargaba encima. Acababa de encontrarse con el "pez gordo"

-Te estaba escribiendo una carta, sobre dejar de atacar a la gente y dejar de robar, etcétera, etcétera…

-Es muy educado de su parte, se lo agradezco, pero yo no sé leer.

Hien volvió a reír. Chö apenas se sorprendió de ésa reacción.

-Tienes toda la razón. Maldición he sido muy grosero. Solamente quería dejarle el recuerdo de que estuvimos aquí y negociar. ¿Por qué usted quiere negociar, no?

-Claro, aunque me vea como un hombre hundido en la miseria y la ignorancia, no significa que no entienda sobre asuntos de negocios. ¿Qué precio tiene su cabeza?

Salida de la nada, una espada apuntó al cuello de Hien, tan cerca que podía haberlo atravesado en cuestión de un pestañeo.

-Bravo. Me tienes. Veamos, mi cabeza está en juego… -Los soldados alrededor hicieron distancia, entendiendo que si hacían algo se quedarían sin su rey-. ¿Cuánto quieres a cambio de mi cabeza?

-No es cualquier vida, a juzgar por sus ropas "reales"

Hien volvió a reír. Ahora tentó un poco su suerte mientras seguía hablando con calma.

-Diga qué es lo que desea, libertad, el perdón de sus crímenes... oro en cantidades exageradas…

-Todo eso suena muy bien, pero no me da la garantía de poder vivir cómodamente el resto de mi patética vida. Si pudiera concederme el favor de contratar mis servicios para pelear contra la gente no deseada…

-¿Cómo usted?

-Sí, por ejemplo, pero sabe que no me mataría a mí mismo, es absurdo.

-Sí, no es divertido.

-Y para tener la seguridad de que no mandarán matarme, me encadenaré a usted…

-Oh, eso es pedir demasiado.

-Es eso o prestarme a su esposa, para divertirme. Oh, es verdad, no resistiría ni el primer beso, tengo el problema de que ninguna chica resiste más que a la mitad de uno…

-Ya veo… su vida debe ser muy triste.

Hien puso el dedo sobre la llaga. Chö dejó de sonreír y su espada entró en la carne de Hien un par de milímetros.

-Decídase pronto, mi paciencia tiene un límite.

-De acuerdo, tendrá su nuevo empleo y le conseguiré alguien que lo acompañe.

-Yo dije que usted.

-Entonces… -Hien apartó el arma con una señal de su dedo-. Ya que vamos a tener qué convivir juntos… ya que dormirá con el enemigo y yo en forma recíproca, ¿puedo pedir una cosa a usted?

-¿Qué? –Gruñó Chö.

-Saber su nombre, caballero.

Chö comenzó a reír… de igual forma Hien, hasta que se decidió a hablar:

-Chö es mi nombre, ¿y el suyo?

-¡Señor! ¡Tenemos órdenes de matarlo! La Reina dijo que él debía morir, traerá infortunio a nuestro pueblo si lo llevamos vivo. No hay forma de negociar con él. ¡Es una amenaza!

Al momento, los filos de las espadas se alzaron en contra de su presa indefensa. Una de ellas rozó su hombro apenas, siendo desviada por una dureza más fuerte que el hierro. Las otras espadas se hundieron en la espalda del Rey antes de terminar con su transformación… en dragón.

Un coloso animal tomó forma frente a ellos, de colores rojos y dorados por todas sus escamas y el pelaje que hacía una línea en su espalda hasta la punta de la cola. Los cuernos parecían hacer mención al fuego por su forma ondulada, las garras tenían unas uñas grandes como espadas de buen grosor, los colmillos eran el menor de los peligros presentes en su fisonomía. Su mirada se clavó en los soldados de la Reina. Su cola y cuerpo cubrió a Chö, protegiéndolo del alcance de cualquier criatura. Apenas abrió la boca, los presentes gritaron para hacer su retirada. La Reina iba a enterarse bien de lo sucedido. Hien exhaló fuego de su enorme hocico apurándoles a correr, más no matándoles. Atrapó a Chö entre sus garras, alzó las alas y fue pronto a buscar un lugar para ocultarse él y a Chö. Al encontrarlo volvió a su forma humana, ahora desnudo pues acababa de romper su ropa al transformarse.

-¿Qué cosa es usted? –Saltó Chö al suelo.

-Mi nombre es Hien. Soy el Guardián de Fuego.

Chö se rascó la cabeza, el nombre le sonaba de algo.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que eras tú? –Hien iba y venía por la cueva en donde ahora se escondían. Un hueco enorme en un acantilado que terminaba más abajo entre el ruido potente de un río golpeando rocas por todas partes…

-Tienes sangre en la espalda… -dijo Chö por decir algo. Hien ignoró sus heridas curándolas con su propio fuego. Las espadas estaban todas desparramadas por el suelo.

-La situación es la siguiente… -murmuró o pretendía explicarse a sí mismo…

-Tengo hambre y usted acaba de dejarme en la disyuntiva de elegir saltar a ése abismo, sobrevivir no sé cómo y encontrar a una persona y alimentarme de ella… ó servirme de usted mismo, lo cual no es más que un aperitivo, señor "Guardián" y perderé mi escudo ante la reina.

-Lámame solo Hien. Escúchame bien, de ahora en adelante tenemos que estar juntos. Mi esposa te buscará por cielo, mar y tierra… Eres un chico con suerte en el sentido de que recordé sobre ti justo al oír tu nombre, porque de otra forma, hubiera dejado que te mataran. Y quiero decirte, que me alegro de encontrarte.

Chö alzó una ceja y escupió al suelo su ramita de árbol. Él lo había olvidado todo y aun recordándolo, no dejaba espacio en su corazón para esperanza.

-Si crees que me has hecho un favor, olvídalo. Hace un rato cuando me cogiste teniendo la forma de monstruo, te salvaste tú de mí debido a tu gruesa piel y usar las ésas uñas como garras. Y me trajiste aquí, a un lugar difícil de salir. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Darte un aplauso? Tengo una mejor idea…

Chö corrió directo hacia Hien y lo tomó por la muñeca antes de que pudiera impedírselo; y no lo hizo, para nada se defendió de ser tocado. Chö drenó rápidamente energía, la suficiente como para quedar satisfecho, pero cuanto más se aferraba, más entraba en pánico: Hien no parecía notar en absoluto lo que él estaba robando… o tal vez sí.

-Toma cuanta energía necesites –Hien acorraló a Chö contra una de las paredes de la cueva y expulsó de sí mismo muchísimo fuego, difícil de controlar, que Chö se tragó a la fuerza.

-¿Qué cosa eres tú? ¿En verdad te consideras un Guardián?

-Algún día lo recordarás –Hien bostezó con pereza. Se apartó de Chö con intención de darle espacio, su amigo ya estaba "recargado" por decirlo de alguna forma-. Cuéntame cómo ha sido tu vida estos últimos años, mientras decidimos qué hacer, porque para empezar tienes qué dejar de matar gente, yo te daré la energía que necesites, prometí hacerlo; es decir, el nunca dejarte solo. Yo puedo encargarme de tu subsistencia y de hacer que hagas las pases con la Reina, mi esposa. Dejar el pasado atrás e iniciar una nueva vida.

-Suena excelente tu cuento. ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? Mi vida ha sido un continuo desconfiar de la gente como tú, es decir, de la realeza, los ricos y poderosos -Chö se echó a reír-. Justo ahora no tienes pinta de ser uno de ellos, estando así de sucio y desnudo.

Hien no prestó atención alguna a su apariencia, y apenas notó lo mucho que estaba siendo contemplado por el muchacho.

-No puedo hacer que confíes en mí de la noche a la mañana. ¿Te parece suficiente con que hagas las pases con mi esposa? Te presentaré también a mis hijos, así verás que digo la verdad.

-Tienes el poder suficiente para volverte contra mí. ¿Por qué te interesaría un vago como yo? No es seguro que no me darás la espalda en cuanto deje de serte útil.

Hien irritado por la dificultad de convencimiento, se puso a dar vueltas como león enjaulado. Chö se sentó en medio, sin perderlo de vista, por su propio bien.

-Te daré lo que quieras, te llevaré a donde te plazca. Antes de llegar al palacio, debo escribir a mi esposa que llegué a un acuerdo contigo.

Mientras decidía esas cosas, Chö volvió a ponerse de pie con una idea fija: ¿Por qué ese ser que caminaba y hablaba sin parar, lucía bastante bien a pesar de estar sucio con su propia sangre? No solo era su porte o el corte de pelo, ni la amabilidad de sus palabras… algo tenía que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. ¿Sería el fuego que de vez en cuando expulsaba de su cuerpo? ¿El sudor que humedecía su piel? Después de todo había hecho una difícil transformación que seguramente suponía ser un esfuerzo importante.

-"Viejo". Siéntate de una buena vez, me pones nervioso –Se quitó su burda camisa que hacía lo mismo que un chaleco y se la arrojó en la cara.

Hien agradeció el gesto poniéndose aquello amarrado a la cintura.

-No conoces la vergüenza –Lo encaró Chö como si fuera su madre, Hien rio un poco.

Se relajaron rato después, encendiendo una fogata y acostándose sobre las incómodas piedras.

Hien viendo que Chö tenía frío, le devolvió la camisa y se transformó en dragón, de esa forma lo rodeó y le hizo una cama un poco más cómoda con su propio cuerpo. Viendo lo cómodo que era, Chö se instaló a sus anchas sobre la piel escamosa y cálida. Una vez acomodado, comenzó a hablar de su vida, los asaltos y cómo elegía personas para ser sus aperitivos. Aquello no lo contó como si se tratara de lo más divertido, sino todo lo contrario, le daba náuseas él mismo y tener que sobrevivir a costa de otros. Habló sobre su don natural con tanto desprecio que al mismo Hien podía dolerle.

-Debe haber una buena razón para que tú tengas ese don. Por un lado te ha ayudado a sobrevivir, pues tú…

-Sobreviviría mejor sin ése don. Por ejemplo, no puedo tener descendencia siendo así. Yo quisiera poder hacerle el amor a una hermosa doncella. Tú me entiendes…

Hien lo miró sin burlarse en absoluto, también la idea de Chö sobre tener una doncella no le gustó.

-¿Sabes? Te confesaré una cosa, por muy bella que sea ésa doncella no significa nada. El rato de placer se vuelve absurdo una vez que pasa su efecto, si no hay amor de por medio.

Chö se volvió para poder ver la cara del dragón.

-¿Tu esposa es así contigo? ¿Hermosasinsentimientos?

-Hace tiempo que no le importo. Nuestros hijos lo notan, ya no pasamos tiempo de calidad juntos, es como si yo hubiera dejado de existir. Si no fuera por mis muchachos… creo que ahora no estaría tan preocupado por volver.

El dragón guardó silencio, mirando la fogata y reavivándola con un poco de su aliento, que pareció un suspiro triste. Su compañero guardó silencio también un momento a forma de respeto para ambos. Lo habían tenido todo en sus vidas para ser amos del mundo pero aún no eran felices.

Al ponerse el sol, el muchacho le hizo una rara petición al dragón, mientras acariciaba el pelaje y piel de su espalda.

-¿Te importaría dejarme acariciarte como humano? Nunca he sentido contacto con otra persona, salvo cuando era un mocoso, y siendo adulto no he sentido más que cómo se va volviendo tieso un cadáver, como pierde calor y se comienza a podrir. No siente, no respira más, no me ve…

El pequeño dragón se transformó nuevamente en su forma humana. Chö no se lo creyó lo rápido que fue cumplida su petición, estaba por usar las palabras mágicas: "por favor", pero Hien no se hizo esperar. El muchacho tragó saliva, mientras que el otro se sentaba recargando la espalda contra una piedra.

-Voy a decepcionarte –le dijo al momento de ver una tímida mano aterrizar en su rodilla y ascender con cuidado-. Las caricias no tienen mucho efecto en mí después de todo lo que he vivido.

-No importa, solo quiero poder hacerlo.

-Como quieras.

Era como pasar una mano por encima de una vela encendida. El fuego lo quemaría si se detenía, así que debía mover sus manos apenas un poco más deprisa. La más leve sensación tenía calor en respuesta. Las facciones de Hien seguían rígidas, no obstante la piel le regalaba a Chö un poco de calor como premio por su audacia. Hubo un momento en que quiso dejar a un lado sus manos y cambiar su "herramienta" táctil por los labios y la lengua, comenzando a besarlo en los labios, sin tener prisa en absoluto. Su propio pulso estaba jugándole una mala pasada al creerse descubierto con semejante ruido en el pecho. Su rostro se ruborizó un poco, levantó un párpado para asegurarse de si Hien notaba cómo se le erizaban los poros de la piel, o como sudaba, o cómo perdía el control de su ritmo cardiaco. Recibió una mirada ausente de toda emoción. Juntó las cejas, arrugando su frente en medio, por mucho que se concentrara, no podía leerle el pensamiento. Desistió, dando un suspiro, sobre lo que pudiera estar pensando ése extraño sujeto "Guardián de Fuego"

Hizo bajar sus labios para hacer camino por el cuello y de allí al pecho, muy bien marcado. Lamiendo un poco de sangre, un poco de polvo, un poco de sudor, un poco de sabor a piel. Fue descendiendo hasta el vientre a la altura del ombligo, se notaba sus intenciones de seguir bajando… Contuvo la respiración pensando en qué rayos estaba haciendo.

-Continúa… -Hien apretaba su mentón contra el puño, clavando los ojos en la nuca del aventurado Chö.

-Soy un chico con suerte –murmuró antes de proseguir.

Hien en reacción rodó los ojos a otra parte, ver a Chö le estaba causando problemas. Poco a poco iba recordando la sensación de vivir cerca de él, los celos que lo habían impulsado a robárselo para vivir en la Tierra y en contraste todo el tiempo que perdió en otros asuntos que no correspondían a su misión de proteger a ésa persona. Sin previo aviso, su cuerpo se movió contra su voluntad para besar los cabellos de Chö, sujetar la cara de muchacho travieso entre sus manos y solo seguir mirándole.

Las mejillas rojas, la lengua enjugándole la boca, sus ojos con una expresión de placer muy rara en Chö, según veía el Hien del futuro. Pero seguimos en los tiempos pasados, el Chö sediento de sensaciones nuevas se liberó de aquellas manos y volvió a su asunto de dejar caricias íntimas sobre Hien, deleitándose como si nunca más fuera a darse una oportunidad igual.

Sakura, la Reina, que se daba cuenta de todo eso, estalló en cólera, no podía ser que sus planes hubieran salido mal. No perdonaría a Chö, pero tampoco a su mismo esposo por tal infidelidad. Movilizó a todos sus sirvientes, soldados y gente dispuesta a luchar, para que vigilasen las entradas de alrededor del reino, con el fin de evitar que el sujeto llamado Chö pusiera un pie dentro de sus dominios y para estar listos a atacar en caso de que el Rey llegara y darle muerte al igual que a su "amigo".

Nada le iba a poder pagar los daños por la "humillación" causada, la bruja se llenó de odio hacia su propio esposo, su corazón se tornó oscuro, pensando en cómo dar muerte al compañero de cama, al padre de sus hijos.

Las alas del muchacho Chö se abrieron al reposar de su hora de pasión desmedida. Hien de forma distraída le acariciaba los cabellos como hacía algunas veces a sus hijos. Con el otro brazo aferraba el cuerpo de Chö contra el suyo, presionando en la cintura. Podía sentir la respiración alterada soplando en su cuello, los músculos destensarse, un vez que el dolor se aliviaba poco a poco.

El color le asaltaba a las mejillas con los viejos recuerdos. Sakura no sabía ya si abofetear a su novio o checarle la temperatura; ambas cosas eran desesperantes.

-Abre los ojos ya, no puedes quedarte dormido así como si nada, cuando me tienes junto a ti.

Con nerviosismo volvió a llamar a Chö, él contestó:

-¿Qué desea señorita Sakura?

Sakura ignoró sus palabras, Hien seguía comportándose igual. Sí, una bofetada sería la mejor opción.

-Chö, ¿puedes despertar a Hien?

-¿A estas horas? ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Escúchalo tú mismo.

Le acercó el celular a Hien, a quien se le escapaba hacer algún ruido y el sonido de su respiración no era tranquilo.

-¿Lo oyes?

-¿Qué le estas haciendo?

-Te acabo de decir que está dormido. Yo no he hecho nada, tú eres el problema.

-… -Silencio.

-Lo he visto cuando ustedes dos duermen. Me doy cuenta de que no es un sueño normal… lo que sea, no me agrada.

-Él debe estar soñando nada más, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿Celos? –Chö sonrió-. La chica "tengo todo bajo control" eres tú, ¿no?

-¿Tú alguna vez has tenido sueños que sean recuerdos del pasado? No de tu pasado sino de alguien similar a ti.

-Hien mencionó algo de eso antes.

-¿Cuándo?

-Oh, es verdad, no puedes saberlo. No importa. ¿Qué con eso?

-No importa… -repitió Sakura las palabras de Chö con notorio enfado-. El punto es, yo aún no puedo recordarlo todo. ¿Tú has tenido ésos sueños también?

Chö clavó los ojos en el techo de su habitación mientras trataba de recordar…

-Si no es un tonto sueño ver que Hien se convierte en un dragón, entonces sí, algo he visto.

-¿Qué hacían él y tú juntos? Es decir, el otro "tú" y el "otro Hien"

-Ellos solo lo pasaban bien… no, más bien el único que lo pasaba bien era el tipo parecido a mí. Me viene a la mente que el otro Hien en realidad estaba con el modo de estar vigilándolo día y noche, mientras que el "otro yo" se divertía mucho a costa de él… como si fuera un tipo con suerte. Hien lo cuidaba de todos y huían por todo el mundo. Él como dragón cargando en la espalda a ese tipo como yo.

-¿Se veía feliz Hien? ¿Nunca lo fue?

-Si lo fue… yo no lo noté. Además mis sueños han sido muy pocos como para tener una amplia visión de eso. Pero podrás preguntarle a Hien mismo, cuando despierte, si tanto te interesa.

-Pregúntaselo entonces directamente… ¡Tú! ¡Pedazo de imbécil! Lo tienes en ésa casa, anda, date prisa.

-No sé por qué tiene qué llegarte la señal del celular si yo estoy dentro de la barrera… Como sea, espera al amanecer.

-Violaré a Hien si no lo haces ahora.

-Tú si que sabes fastidiar. –Chö entonces se puso a conversar con el Guardián de Hien que tenía a un lado. Sakura no podía oír al fantasma en absoluto por ese aparato, así que tenía que oír todo por parte de Chö… -Viejo, ¿tú has oído en tus tiempo de juventud, sobre un tipo que se le parecía a Hien y que… ummm sabía transformarse en dragón?

-Ah, me suena familiar. ¿Qué tipo de dragón? –le contestó el Guardián de Hien y se transformó en uno-. ¿De este tipo?

-Sí, así mismo. ¿Qué era lo que hacían tú y el otro como yo, en sus ratos libres?

-Buscar un refugio. Es todo.

-La novia de Hien quiere saber si fuiste feliz en ese tiempo…

-Oh… así que era ella. Bueno, puedes decirle que sí Chö era feliz, no necesitaba nada más.

-¿Es todo?

-Sí.

Y Chö contestó a Sakura lo correspondiente.

-Aquí, él dice con su tétrica voz, sin emoción que…

Sakura recibió la respuesta sin entenderle ni jota. Ése tonto Guardián no podía saber nada, además no estaba segura de que fuera él, ¿oh sí? De todas formas, el único que ella quería era a Hien, no al viejo Hien.

-Tú, Guardián de Chö, no es que me guste hablar contigo… ¿qué fue lo que pasó en ése entonces cuando estuviste vivo entre los hombres? ¿Cuál es su historia? La tuya y la del Guardián de Fuego.

Silencio. El Guardián "Mariposa" no sabía conversar mucho. Desplegó un poco sus alas fuera de Hien por la espalda antes de decir:

-Yo era un inútil. Utilicé a Hien para sobrevivir y él incluso se adelantaba a que se lo pidiera. Siempre fue así, él me protegía y ningún minuto o segundo me quería dejar solo desde que supo que la "Bruja" no tendría piedad alguna sobre mí, por eso me buscaba ella misma para darme muerte. Yo mientras viví nunca comprendí el actuar de Hien hacia mí, muchas intente también de librarlo de mí, pero él me encontró siempre. No ganaba nada teniéndome cerca, pero la "Bruja", es decir, tú misma nos encontraste cuando él estaba a punto de decirme la verdadera razón que lo ataba a mí. La hermosa esposa de Hien apuntó a mi pecho y ese tonto se atravesó justo en ese momento… Se trataba de un hechizo en forma de espada negra que debía destruir mi alma en mil pedazos. Hien redujo el efecto, fue atravesado él completamente, pero también me alcanzó a mí. Traté de disculparme por mi idiotez mientras que ese tipo se quejaba de no haber sido suficiente escudo par a mí. Yo fui de los dos el primero en morir y lo último que supe de él antes, era que decía amarme más de lo que podía imaginar. Que recordara que me amó primero a mí antes que a ti. Poco después de morir mi alma se partió en dos, a la vista de la gente solo me convertí en mariposa; y con Hien de forma similar, su alma se dividió en dos y una parte se asemejaba a una pequeña llama de fuego. Así la leyenda que los humanos conocen no contempla más que el error visual de los que estuvieron presentes diciendo:

"La bruja se valió de una última artimaña para separar a los dos enamorados. Convirtió en fuego a la persona que más amaba y al otro lo convirtió en un mariposa para que no pudiera acercarse a él aunque quisiera y así quedaron las cosas. La bruja había tenido uno o varios hijos con el chico que había amado mucho y eran el vivo retrato de su padre…"

-"…Ellos al enterarse de lo que su madre había hecho, invocaron la ayuda de los Guardianes tanto de la Tierra como de lo que hay encima de ella y recibieron la siguiente respuesta: que el espíritu del fuego renacería de generación en generación en sus descendiente, pero que también lo serían el espíritu de la mariposa y la bruja hasta que sus vidas cobrasen el curso normal decidido por el Destino, según el cual la bruja terminaría quedando sola como castigo por intervenir…" –Sakura conocía muy bien dicho cuento, sin creerlo del todo.

-El error de los observadores consistía en que ellos o podían ver los espíritus, como la bruja lo hacía.

-No hables de "bruja" para referirte a mí.

-Siento que decir "Sakura" te hará pensar en el tú de hoy.

-Como sea, continúa con eso. ¿Dices que se dividieron en dos? ¿Quieres decir que el Guardián de Hien… y tú… eran ese fuego y esa mariposa de entonces?

-La mariposa sí soy yo, pero el fuego es este Hien aquí mismo.

-Estas bromeando. El fuego no puede ser Hien, ¿qué hay de la otra parte?

-Esta claro que la parte que quedó guardaba aún la forma original del Guardián de Fuego. Él, si recuerdas, tiene un poder por encima de muchos Guardianes, así que cerró su herida de aquello que se separó de él. No le significó más que un separarse de un poco de poder, una pequeña partícula de su alma y fue todo… pero él no fue el que vivió rencarnando.

-¿Por qué no tengo recuerdo de que haya pasado así?

-Ese no es mi problema. En ése momento, Él como poderoso Guardián que es, debió hacer la barrera que mantiene aún hasta estos días en pie. Un tal Clow debió enseñarle cómo hacerla, o eso creo, solía hablarme de él algunas veces cuando intentaba hacerme aprender cosas y volverme fuerte, pero nunca funcionó.

-Y la otra parte de ti, ¿es Chö?

-Yo siendo mariposa no rencarne tampoco, solo esa parte que fue separada de mí, aquella pérdida me debilitó al grado de no ser capaz de volver a mi forma natural. Yo conservé la mayor parte de los recuerdos pero él la forma corpórea y una gran parte de mis reservas de energía. Él fue el que siguió rencarnando.

-A él tampoco puedo recordarlo.

-No tuvo hijos nunca, tomó de la descendencia de sus hermanos y parientes, yo lo seguía con mi forma modificada como una simple mascota.

-¿Qué hay de los recuerdos? ¿Hien y también Chö no recuerdan nada de sus otras vidas?

-Desconozco lo que haya pasado con Hien, hasta que el sello se rompió, pero el caso de Chö, él estuvo olvidando parte de sus vidas pasadas y ésos recuerdos que borraba venían a mí. De una u otra forma él siempre buscó a Hien, aun desconociéndolo. Ni siquiera puedo yo mismo decir si lo tuvimos enfrente y lo desconocimos. Ese sello que nos pusiste debo decirlo, siempre fue una molestia, una odiosa molestia.

-¡Lo volveré a hacer si ése idiota no deja en paz a Hien!

-Me sorprende que no hayas repetido ya el conjuro.

-Como dije antes, no lo recuerdo todo aún sobre mí misma. Sakura se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-Mientes –el Guardián con forma de mariposa leyó en su cara y corazón con la habilidad adquirida por el tiempo-. Hay otra razón por la cual no lo has hecho todavía…

-¡Cállate! Lo que pasa es que…

-Es a causa del Destino, nuestro viejo amigo. En cuanto lo vuelva a ver quisiera invitarlo a beber juntos… lástima que en ésta forma no puedo.

-Él no es mi amigo.

-Es verdad, no es tu amigo. Bueno, pequeña, no deseo ser grosero contigo, pero el "Viejo" tiene su trajo y nosotros no debemos interferir cuando ni siquiera comprendemos de qué va su juego. Yo en tu lugar lo dejaría ser. Más que nada te lo digo por mi amado Hien, él no tiene la culpa de esto, y también lo digo por su Guardián, él que es lo más importante para mí. Odio no poder hacer nada por ellos, siempre he sido inútil y quiero dar por su bien futuro cuanto yo pueda. Así que, ése es mi consejo, si ves bien, no dejes que tus sentimientos te cieguen, deja que todo tome su curso y…

-Yo lo daré todo por estar cuanto pueda con Hien –Sakura apretó la mano del muchacho, conteniendo cuanto podía las lágrimas-. Es a él a quien yo amo y no quiero perderlo.

-Lo mismo yo.

Sakura alzó los ojos hacia el resplandor de las alas de mariposa.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices. Tú te lo piensas quedar a cambio de la parte que te falta en el alma. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que lo amas igual que yo? Y él, su Guardián, ¿cómo puede permitirlo? Por el amor que una vez se confesaron, ¿no puedes olvidarte de hacer semejante tontería de fundir su alma dentro de ti? ¿Dónde quedaría él?

-¿Acaso tú no sabes que…?

-¿Qué…?

-Que Hien no morirá…

-En lo que he visto, él sí muere. Quiero resolverlo de alguna forma. Se supone que ya controla bien su fuego, pero… No lo sé, él no esta del todo bien. ¡Yo daré lo que sea! ¡Pero olvidarlo por favor no! No quiero…

-No es "olvidarlo", es retirar tus sentimientos por él…

-¡Da igual! ¿De qué me servirá que él siga vivo si ya no lo voy a amar igual? Temo de mí misma, de lo que pudiera hacer si recordándolo ya no lo amo… ¿Cómo podría yo vivir? ¿Qué caso tendría? Ciertamente que Hien siguiera vivo sería lo mejor… Esa parte de lo que hay después, no puedo verla con claridad…

-Si tus sentimientos han sido así de fuertes por él todo este tiempo, entonces descuida, él estará bien. ¿No es verdad, Hien?

Sakura se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver que Hien después de que hablara el Guardián, abrió los ojos como quien se ha enterado de algo que no debería.

-¿De qué tanto te has enterado? Hien… -Sakura deseaba ocultar la cara en alguna parte. No había notado lo alto de su voz mientras hablaba. Escondió los ojos tras el pelo y giró a ver la ventana, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-Lo que entendí es que tu amor por mí es a prueba de todo. No lo merezco. ¿Y por qué debes sacrificarlo?

-Por que tú sigas viviendo, hijo –contestó el Guardián.

-No es así del todo… yo no soy tan buena queriéndote…

Hien se incorporó y tocó con su frente la de Sakura. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas para decirle:

-Lo siento Sakura, no tienes qué hacer cosas que no quieres. Prométeme que en adelante lo más importante serás tú, que dejarás de pensar en mí tan intensamente.

-¡Que no quiero dejar de pensar en ti! –Apretó fuerte sus párpados para retener las lágrimas que ya brotaban-. Y tampoco tienes qué copiar las palabras de tu jefe de grupo para decírmelas.

-Pero en serio, necesitas pensar un poco más en ti.

-¡No tienes idea! –Sakura se mordió el labio.

-No tengo idea de por qué una mujer tan bella tiene que perder su valiosa vida y tiempo con un patán como yo al que no deben restarle muchos días. Siendo así que yo no puedo corresponder en la misma medida… quiero hacer algo por ti, algo verdaderamente importante…

-Hazme el amor como se lo harías a tu jefe de grupo.

-No, algo mejor todavía que una felicidad efímera.

-¿Qué cosa? No te entiendo…

Hien miró por primera vez a Sakura con una enorme compasión. Sobre ella alcanzaba a ver un como sello de alas negras, a las que nunca había prestado demasiada atención, pues lo veía como algo común. Él acababa de darse cuenta de lo que significaban una vez leído aquel viejo libro de la biblioteca, que eran un reloj de tiempo en ésa muchacha. Una vez que ésas alcanzaran su tamaño, ella iba a morir. Si alguien entendía bien sobre ese tipo de cosas era el mismo Hien.

Dentro de los recuerdos del viejo Guardián de Fuego, la bruja había tenido ése sello siempre desde el mismo momento que fijaba los ojos sobre Hien. Unas veces creciendo más lentamente, otras veces más rápido. Lo que decidiera el Guardián del Destino desde que le hizo ésa maldición, era el sello de que su poder actuaba por encima de ella y sus predicciones. "Lo inevitable" debía seguir su curso tarde o temprano.

Hien no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo remover una cosa como ésa, no le valdrían ni todas sus vidas llenas de estudio en el tema, pero deseaba quitárselo a como diera lugar, como regalo por tanto afecto recibido, por tanta paciencia, desvelos y energías gastadas por él.

Apoyando su frente a Sakura, justo como estaba, hizo una petición en silencio al Guardián del Destino.

"Sea cual sea el precio que se deba pagar por retirar esa maldición de Sakura, cóbralo con mi propia vida si es necesario, o remueve el sello para ponerlo en mí"

El Guardián le contestó desde donde él se encontraba, haciendo su voz en el pensamiento de Hien, por temor a que Sakura o el Guardián de Chö se enterasen.

"Si eliges morir, harás infelices no solo a Sakura, sino sobre todo a la persona que amas"

"Dado que no puedo compensarlos ni estar junto a él, es la mejor opción por donde yo lo vea"

"El sello que puse sobre ella terminará de crecer en su próximo cumpleaños, ¿estás seguro de que lo quieres sobre ti?"

"¿Tan pronto?"

"…"

"No importa, lo tomaré igualmente"

"Debes saber que alguien más me ha pedido lo que tú quieres"

Hien contuvo la respiración, Sakura comenzaba a separarse de él un poco para ver su cara que se iba tornando pálida.

"Solo yo debo tomarlo en mí mismo, ya que es mi culpa que las cosas tomaran éste rumbo"

"Entonces así será, el mismo día de tu muerte, te lo daré"

"Gracias, Guardián"

-Hien, respira –Sakura susurró tocándole en la mejilla-. Te vez muy mal, será mejor que te deje descansar… Y no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien en tanto tú lo estés.

Él parpadeó volviendo a la realidad. Se volvió un poco más callado respecto a sus planes y ensayó más de sus sonrisas. Le entregó a Sakura alguno de los mejores besos que podía dar y trató de ser mejor novio para ella en lo sucesivo.

-Preparemos juntos nuestro día de aniversario, ¿te parece?

-Claro –Sakura sonrió un poco bajo sus lágrimas.

Terminaron los días de vacaciones. Chö esperaba frente a la puerta de entrada a Hien, éste nada más verlo le dijo:

-Eres un inútil después de todo.

-¿Es así como saludas a tu superior?

-Sí, como sea. Iré a las oficinas. ¿Puedes encargarte de mis cosas?

Hien dejó a Chö para ir a pedir su examen de graduación, consistía en un mar de preguntas que debía contestar bien en todas, lo cual le tomaría días. Así cambió su aula de clases por el cubículo de examen para graduación. De paso le servía para evitar a Chö unas cuantas horas. En cuanto los profesores notasen un error en sus resultados de examen, podían decirle que éste había finalizado y le daban la notificación de si saldría de la escuela o si debía seguir estudiando. El aula estaba por consiguiente, vacía. Nadie hacía su examen final a mitad del año escolar, sino hasta los últimos días, tras aprovechar todo el tiempo posible de estudio. Aparte de ése tipo de examen quedaba la opción de vencer en duelo a un profesor o a un alumno ya graduado de ése Instituto solamente. Hien odiaba las peleas, pese a que era su carta de triunfo, así eligió el examen escrito.

-¿Cómo te va en el examen? ¿Cuántas hojas llevas?

Chö le arrojó una lata de cerveza fría al regazo. Él se bebió otra. Senji escribía cosas en su cuaderno con la comida ya servida a un lado, Tenshi se… peinaba y apenas había probado sus alimentos. Cada uno en lo suyo como siempre. Hien parecía tener una dolorosísima jaqueca y no dejaba de leer libros y libros, hasta que su jefe de grupo lo interrumpía, claro.

-Te vendría bien un descanso, he oído de primera mano que esos exámenes exprimen los sesos a quien trata de aprobarlos.

-Llevo treinta páginas –dijo escuetamente, llevándose la lata a los labios, todavía sin percatarse de lo que era. Escupió al primer trago-. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Pretendes envenenarme?

-Es deliciosa, no me digas que no bebes… -Chö soltó una carcajada, sabía la respuesta con solo ver las mejillas encendidas de Hien.

-No se te pueden pedir favores. Quería un refresco de manzana, no esta porquería.

Chö cogió la lata de sus manos y se la puso en la boca a la fuerza, sin dejarlo respirar hasta que se la terminó.

-¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil –La lata fue a parar contra su cabeza.

-Eres un… En fin, no tiene caso perder el tiempo contigo.

Hien se rindió de luchar para seguir con su estudio. A Chö se le estaban acabando las ideas para llamar su atención, a todas escapaba más pronto de lo deseado. Su imaginación se disminuyó hasta tener que hacer el primitivo "pinchar" con el dedo. Nunca había tenido que caer tan bajo.

-Chö deja de hacer eso, me lastimas las costillas.

"Me lastimas" Buen pretexto. Bufó Chö maldiciones. Rogar por atención. ¿Quién tenía que pedir? ¿No era mejor solo robarla? Se puso de pie tras la silla de Hien. Le hizo recargar la espalda contra la madera. Lo tomó por el mentón y le robó un beso a la fuerza. Hien le lanzó una mirada asesina en cuanto se apartó… dos segundos de "advertencia visual" y volvió a darle sus ojos a las letras de los libros.

Fastidiado por el "no me importa lo que hagas Chö, no te haré más caso", tomó su chaqueta de la silla y se largó del comedor. Se bebió su lata y la arrojó en el primer cesto de basura que se le atravesó. La caja expendedora de cerveza lo llamó desde el fondo del pasillo, donde era el comedor de los profesores.

"Ven Chö, yo tengo lo que tú quieres"

Vació sus bolsillos allí, llenó una bolsa con latas y se dirigió en vez de a su salón de clases al aula vieja de los ensayos. Y a beber. Lo que salió después de su garganta no podía llamarse cantar, pero qué potente era, no necesitaba de micrófonos para hacerse oír, no obstante Hien no lo iba a escuchar. Siendo así, se dirigió a las afueras del cubículo de examen de graduación, a cantar con todo.

Hien desearía que se lo tragara la tierra por una parte, debido a la escena, pero por el otro estuvo a muy poco de soltar el examen que le torturaba los sesos, para unirse al alboroto. Se mordió el labio repitiéndose mentalmente: "concéntrate en el examen, solo el examen importa".

Entregó sus hojas cuando el tiempo terminó al profesor encargado de dar este tipo de examen, y no era otro que el profesor Tsubasa. Él notó que las hojas estaban un poco humedecidas y quiso preguntar si todo estaba bien, pero Hien no le dio tiempo pues salió del aula muy de prisa. Pasó de largo junto a Chö con el ceño fruncido y apretados lo puños. Él ni siquiera lo reconoció, siguió cantando como tonto, teniendo la vista borrosa y balanceándose de un momento a otro, hasta ser vencido por el cansancio.

Hien cerró detrás de él la puerta, una vez llegado a su habitación. Arrojó los libros a su cama, vaciando la mochila.

"Concéntrate en estudiar…"

Sabía que si prestaba un segundo más de atención a Chö, terminaría diciéndole que tenía sus días contados hasta el primero de abril… ¿Para qué quería sacar el examen tan temprano? Si salía bien todo, a finales de enero ya estaría fuera del Instituto… después prepararía el papeleo para vender la casa de sus padres y así entregar el dinero a la familia de Sakura… ellos que habían sido muy buenos con él todos ésos años. Después se dedicaría a hacer las cosas que más quería, antes de morir. Había realizado una lista:

-Volar en un globo y en avión.

-Pasear en un tren de vapor

-Montar un caballo.

-Visitar el bosque de la mariposa monarca.

-Dibujar a su madre y a su padre junto a él.

-Trepar a lo más alto de un gran árbol.

-Comer helado hasta hartarse.

-Dormir en una cabaña.

-Hacer una bufanda a Chö y al abuelo y unos guantes a Sakura y a Tía Lucy un gorrito.

Entre otras cosas, y al final ponía "hacer crecer mis alas en su máximo tamaño" Su letra era temblorosa en esa frase. Tales eran sus planes y los había escrito durante el final de sus vacaciones de invierno.

Cuando Chö pudo llegar a su recámara, Hien estaba más que dormido sobre sus libros.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dormir así?

Le echó las mantas encima y apartó los libros. Aprovechó para dar un vistazo a las alas, estas parecían empezar a sanar, era un alivio. Al final, él mismo se tumbó en su cama sin cambiarse de ropa o echarse las mantas. Quedó dormido apenas tocó la suavidad de su cama.

-¡Hien! ¿Qué pretendes, que te abofetee? No tienes por qué ignorarme tanto.

-Chö, enséñame algo, todo lo que tú sepas… por favor, yo no debí quedarme dormido…

-¿Es tu forma de pedirme un favor? ¿Después de como me has tratado?

-¡Hey! Tú tampoco me has tratado muy bien. ¿Te gustaría que yo te pusiera en ridículo frente a todos?

-Pues…

-No contestes. Ayúdame entonces para pasar ya el examen. ¿No era lo que querías? Que me graduase este mismo año…

-Lo era hasta que tú te volviste distante conmigo.

-No estoy siendo distante, solo no tengo tiempo.

-Es igual.

-Bueno, sí, lo siento. Olvídalo ya. Enséñame a practicar… no sé… la valoración de fuego por ejemplo…

-Esta bien, pero con la condición de que pongas toda tu atención.

-Lo prometo.

Chö atravesó la línea imaginaria de "espacio personal" de Hien. La práctica requería de contacto, así que le puso la piel de gallina, tanto como la vez en el arroyo…

Para empezar, no hay espacio a tener dudas… ¿Hien? Estas temblando como una hoja. No voy a violarte o cualquier cosa que temas.

-Pase lo que pase, a quien amo es a ti. ¿Lo recordarás?

Chö le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Te dije que pusieras atención. ¿Eso tiene algo qué ver con nuestra lección?

-No. Lo siento.

-"Lo siento" –Repitió Chö como cansado del juego-. Dame tu mano.

Hien se la dio, Chö comenzó a darle las indicaciones. Hien ya tenía la teoría, solo debía practicarlo. Cuando su ensayo estaba por terminar Hien le dijo.

-El domingo voy a estar con Sakura en nuestro aniversario como novios. Necesito que me prestes tu cámara de video… Dile al abuelo que me disculpe no poder ir a visitarlo, dale saludos de mi parte y bueno, gracias por la lección.

-Está bien, lleva la cámara, y yo le daré tu recado. Tú échale ganas a tu examen.

-Chö…

-Dime…

Los ojos se cruzaron por más de diez segundos, era lo más largo durante todo lo que había sido ésa velada.

-No es nada.

Hien había alzado sus manos para abrazarlo, pero desistió, fingiendo acomodarse la corbata en el cuello.

Un momento más tarde despertaron ambos, uno con una cruda fatal y el otro apurándose para llegar temprano a su examen. Era un sábado, así que para cuando salía Hien del aula del examen, ya no estaba Chö en la escuela.

-Mañana es el día… -suspiró-. Ojalá que Chö lo entienda. Debo hacerlo, estar con Sakura, ella me necesita.

-¡Hey! Hien

-¿Hola? –Hien tardó un poco en reconocer a Jinzou, hermano de Akuma y Mizu, los que formaban esa banda de música.

-Que tengas un buen fin de semana.

-Ah, gracias –y luego pensó "recuerda mi nombre"-… igualmente.

Le daba una rara sensación saludar a ésos chicos. Akuma no lo miraba y Mizu saludaba con energía, Jinzou solo le dijo:

-Suerte –como si anunciara algo, un evento del cual le deseaba que saliera bien librado. Hien solo devolvió el saludo.

-Gracias e igualmente.

Dicho eso, salió del Instituto. Llevaba con él una cajita de regalo con las últimas plumas que habían caído de sus alas, a Natasha dentro de una bolsa gruesa de tela y el regalo de Navidad que Chö le dio lo dejó dentro de la mochila con el resto de libros a falta de espacio en sus maletas.

En casa del Director, Tsubasa recibía de su madre la noticia:

-Este fin de semana es importante para el pequeño Hien. Quisiera ir a la casa de su abuelo, pero como sabes no puedo entrar, necesito que lleven un par de recados en mi nombre. Si no es mucho pedir

El esposo de aquella Sakura asintió con amabilidad mientras sostenía entre sus manos un importante documento para Hien.

-Yo también tengo qué darle la noticia de esto. Su examen va muy bien pero ya no hace falta que lo siga presentando…

-Tú también estas siendo muy blando con el muchacho.

-Desde luego, siempre y cuando vea que me tiene una buena sorpresa, como es la que esperamos –Guiñó un ojo a su hijo. Él lo comprendió todo entonces.

-¡Por supuesto que iré a llevarle tu recado!

-Dirán, a dejarlo en casa de su abuelo.

Los padres de Tsubasa lo miraban con amor a su muchacho. Él estaba al filo de su silla, en suspenso de los posibles eventos. Todo se decidía para él al día siguiente. Hizo una fuerte plegaría a su Guardián, del Destino, para que todo fuera a salir bien.

Lejos de allí, Hien hacía una parada en una tienda de joyería, Era una estupidez, se decía, pero el caso era que había mandado hacer anillos el mismo día de la excursión escolar, que tuvieran grabado el nombre de Sakura, otro con el suyo y otro más con el nombre de Chö. Se los guardó dentro del bolsillo del traje que recién acababa de comprar para el día de su cita con Sakura y por último preparativo llevaba prestada la cámara de video de parte de Chö.

-Todo está listo para mañana.

Chö esa noche ante de ir a dormir la dedicó exclusivamente a distraerse en un estudio en particular: "cómo hacer para manipular a la persona de la cual se ha recibido dentro del propio cuerpo un poco de su fuego" Tal lectura era entretenida, pero entendía solo la mitad.

El abuelo de Hien vio el título de su libro y sonrió.

-¿Acaso pretendes hacer que mi nieto obedezca órdenes tuyas?

-Ojalá lo supiera hacer, pero esto esta dejándome fritos los sesos con advertencias y detalles absurdos.

Chö armaba un muñeco de trapo para tratar de moverlo y aprender a hacer movimientos o solo imaginarlos… Pero eso era todo un problema.

-¡No puedooooo! –Estalló la puerta de su habitación en cuanto se rindió. No había forma de intentarlo siquiera.

* * *

TwT Saludos de LucyMery. Lo siento tanto por tener abandonado el fic. La escuela se ha apoderado de mi tiempo como no tienen idea y por eso mismo es que tardaré bastante en traerles los capitulos finales. Sí, esto esta llegando a su parte crítica y luego será el desenlace. El próximo capítulo el 11, será "Decisión de Hien" Mismo que pueden ver ya en cómic en mi cuenta de DeviantArt: lucymerychan . deviantart . com

Novedades pues..., ya casi todo ha sido revelado aquí con respecto a los Guardianes. Para que me digan que tal les parecieron... les agradaron o desilusionaron .. Y también aparecen los hijos de la antigua Sakura con el Guardián Hien... amo a esos pequeños. También hay una imagen de eso en mi cuenta de deviantart para aquellos que no lo han visto, buscan solamente en la carpeta de mi galería con el nombre de "Bajo tus Alas Imágenes"

Para asuntos de acosar a la escritora, pueden buscarme en mi facebook donde aparezco como Lucy Mery Arellano, o si lo prefieren para exponerme sus dudas, quejas y sugerencias. Que seguramente tienen más de alguna. Solamente, eso sí. Si me agregan por el facebook pues me dicen de dónde los conozco xD porque soy bastante despistada.

Ahora bien, pues el siguiente capítulo no sé si se los entregaré como regalo de Navidad... No es algo seguro Ya saben lo mucho que tardé en subir éste solamente, por lo tanto, yo espero en vacaciones adelantar ésto o sino estaré dibujando el comic que es como una segunda parte del fic "Bajo tus Alas" llamado "Wings of Destiny", donde la escribora es una amiga y yo solo realizo la parte de dibujar.

Entonces, nos vemos por allí en el facebook, deviantart o en los mensajes que dejen aquí. Byee!


End file.
